My Boss, My Enemy, My Lover
by gvivhuit
Summary: Edward is Bella's boss whom she always gets into a fight with. They end up sleeping together one night. But what will happen if Edward suddenly has a girlfriend? What will Edward do if someone's making a move on Bella? Summary sucks, great story! AH
1. A Day In The Life of Bella

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**MY FIRST FANFIC! YAY :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Day in the Life of Bella

**BPOV**

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)_

"Wha-What? What? Hello...? Fuck!"

It's my alarm, geez! Damn celebrity stylist for changing my settings!

I looked over and it was 6 AM already?God, it feels like I've just gone to bed a minute ago.

With my eyes still three-fourths closed, I walk into the bath to wash my face, and change into my sweats and leggings. Then, I grabbed my iPhone and out the door for my morning exercise.

I get back to my apartment an hour after. As I rest, I grab my meager breakfast which is basically oatmeal and some banana.

I look into the mirror and I am happy with what I see. For a twenty six year old, I am _'damn fine'_, (as to what my best friends say). I've worked hard for this damn fine body, thank you very much.

I took a shower, put on my hot office getup - care of Alice, as usual - and left for work. I hope I didn't forget anything at home.

As I get into the building I work in, Garret the doorman greets me; heck every single person in this building greets me, for I am Bella Swan, the head of Masen Communications Chicago Branch. Everyone pays respect or else: Bye bye, Sweet Pea!

"Good morning boss! How was your walk to work?" Angela, my assistant, immediately hands my Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf's Smooth Vanilla Caramel Coffee.

"Fine. Nothing new. Thank you." I answered uninterestedly. I don't have time for chitchat these days. We've been working on a lot of projects which required real labor instead of useless gibber jabber.

I'm usually friendly with her, but sometimes, the stress turns me into a monster. Well, I'm only good to her and those whom I know that works well. I can't stand people who are lazy, really.

As I get into my office, pending paperwork, lists of people to call and reports are on my desk. But first, I have to fix some shit my staff got me into last weekend.

"Get Stephen King for me. Now." I told my assistant.

"Yeah, okay." Angela used my phone and dialed for Stephen King, the President of the company we are currently pursuing to work with. "Bella, he's on line one," she said after a few moments.

"Thank you," I smiled at her leaving.

"Hi Stephen! Listen, I want to apologize on behalf of Masen Communications. I am terribly sorry for what happened the other day. I'm afraid one of our staff said some rude things, I am truly sorry for that. If there's anything we can do for you, just say so…"

And after twenty minutes of sweet-talking, I got us out of the mishap and bagged the deal!

Yay for me and thank God for my skills! Apparently Andrew, one of my staff, made a fool out of himself and took control – if that's what he calls it. He is so fired. "... Goodbye Stephen and thank you!" I put the phone down.

"Angela, get that Son of A Bitch. NOW!" I called Angela and she at once, put the phone down to get Andrew for me. She knows very well how I work and _now_ means in a minute or faster.

Asta la vista, Andrew.

To calm myself, I turn on my computer and drink my coffee. I play with the ends of my hair, I twirl it around my finger and my other hand touching my lips – this has become a habit.

"Knock knock," says Andrew with Angela.

I smile a little devilish. He has the nerve to even joke around. "Oh hi, come in. Have a seat. Oh, Angela, I need more coffee. Thanks, you may leave."

I wait for her to close the door then smile at Andrew.

"So, what brings me here? We'll be having our little celebration, eh?" Andrew asked all smiles.

I stand up and walked to the window, taking a little of my time. "Andrew, tell me, how's the deal with Hoshi Group?"

"Oh, uh, well... as you know we had a meeting last weekend. They said they'd think about it though I think we've bagged it, so, no big." He smiled.

"I see. Hmm... Yesterday, I got a call from Stephen, the group's President?" I turn around and eyed him suspiciously. "He said something about how a staff member was rude to his employees, that they might turn us down because of that particular incident... something along those lines... I thought it was funny since we've all laid it out for them. We put on a smile, all their demands, compromised and small details are noted. We went through a fucking needle to get this deal. Then suddenly, _someone _ruins everything for the whole company."

Truthfully, this is the worst scenario I've since I became the Director. I run things smoothly around here and I've trained my staff well; except for this schmuck.

From the corner of my eyes, I see him stiffen then I give a sarcastic smile. "Do you know _who_ is _the_ Hoshi Group of Companies?"

"Yes. They're the biggest insurance and airline company in the state… and the country." he says, nervously.

That's right. Be nervous, Andrew.

I was pacing behind my desk, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Cool... so we're on the same page."

Then I walked back to my desk and slam my fists on it. He almost jumped out of his seat when I did that. "Do you know how long I've worked hard for this? How long I-we've been wanting to land this? How much money is at stake here, a dollar? How stupid can you be? This is _the _Hoshi Group of Companies! How can you tell their rep to 'Shut the fuck up' huh? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANDREW? Do you run this company? Huh? Is that how we deal with our clients? Just because you were out with them doesn't mean you are to be all friendly with them. Fuck, Andrew! I thought I trained you well. What happened? Just because you're up for promotion you have a big ego now?"

"N-n... No ma'am." he can't even look me in the eye.

"Then what the hell went into your bird brain to say that to him? Millions Andrew, we may lose millions! We almost lost millions! Can _you_ pat that amount when they don't take the deal?" I yelled at him.

"No ma'am." he answered.

God, I would get a heart attack one of these days. "You've been in this business for years, you know how things work. We flirt with them, they flirt back, we get on dates, then _BAM!_ We are committed. Why the hell did you choose to screw up?" I stared him in the eye.

"Bella, we've been working at this for months! All they did was 'flirt' with us!" he air quoted, "They never really gave us a 'hint' or at least a sure answer. Aren't you tired of all the chasing around? If they want it, they want it. But, as far as I'm concerned, they just leave us hanging. I mean, we have meetings all the time but nothing precise comes out of it. Fuck, they're costing us money too!" He defended himself.

I laughed at what he said. This son of a bitch IS going home.

"Sweet heart, I've talked to Stephen last Friday and he told me they'd be going through the papers on Saturday, your supposed meeting – the one you fucked up. That was to actually discuss contract signing. I _specifically _told you Friday night to listen and take note on what they had to say!" I glare at him, clearly astounded. "Remember now honey?" I cooed.

One thing I hate about people like Andrew, they think they know it all. They think they are the ones running this company. I do all the courting, all the sweet-talking, all the chasing and when I ask them to do something as simple as taking note, they fuck up.

"I-I guess. I for-I think I- shit!" he looks like passing out.

"Shit, it is." I said nonchalantly. "Well, okay. Let me fix this. I am so sorry for screwing up. I will handle this. We are going to get this deal. I promise!" he begged. It's too late for those now.

"Andrew, there's no 'we', anymore. You're fired. From the minute you stepped into my office." I walked around his seat and smiled at him.

"Please don't fire me. I'll bag another deal, I swear! Just another deal, I'll show you! I'll bag it within the week. If not da– " he begged.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my door. I opened it for him since he can't understand what I just said. "Andrew, you're fired. Get the fuck out of here or I'll call security." He stood there, motionless. I waited for him until I ran out of patience.

"What are you waiting for Christmas?" I shouted. Finally, he walks out of the room.

Then I see every one frozen in their cubicles, "What are you guys staring at?"

Then they all scramble to go back to their businesses.

Being the boss has its perks, specially when you're young_._I have the privilege to be proud of myself. People can't just belittle me because of my age, I work my ass day in and day out.

Half an hour after, Angela comes in for my coffee and schedule. As usual, I have meetings throughout the day - which I tell you is completely exhausting. We discuss strategies to please our clients or target clients, current project statuses, and more blah blah blah; all very boring stuff I must say. Sometimes tension among my staff gets really annoying. Their reports are full of shit and then personal matters are thrown in the discussion – competition amongst them, I assume – I immediately shut them up. I have no intentions of hearing what their problems are in life, whatsoever.

Most of the time, I watch Angela. Seeing her doodle 'Mrs. Angela Weber' makes me forget all these incidents. She has the hugest crush on Ben Weber, our Financial Director. She's been in this company for four years now, and we're actually friends. I _do_ feel bad about how I treat her, but she understands. I usually tell her stuff about Ben if there's something new about him or whatever. I used to date Ben back in college - don't ask about that!

An hour before leaving work, I am finally done with all the meetings. I relax a bit and look outside my window. I love watching the sunset, it's just so serene.

I wonder how Charlie is? He's on honeymoon with Sue. I'm so happy for him. Finally, he is with the woman he deserves.

As for my mother... I hate her. Her name is Rene. She broke his heart, she broke mine. She left the two of us when I was nine. She's one selfish bitch, I must say. Since then, I never talked to her nor saw her. She didn't even try calling us for crying out loud. After years of waiting everyday for her to come home, I gave up.

Yes, I forgave her but I forgot she's my mother. I'm still thankful for what she did, at least I know how _not_ to be a mo –

"Bella, Carlisle on the phone. Line one," I was startled by Angela's call. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks Ang." I said when I picked up the phone.

Carlisle Masen. The OIC/President of Masen Communications, he actually inherited this company from his father. I love his wife, Esme. She's very comfortable to be with and very motherly. They have two children - a boy and a girl - whom I haven't met or seen. Impossible, isn't it? After so many years of knowing them, it never occurred to me to ask a picture of their children. Which reminds me to...

"Hello Carlisle! What do you need?" I smiled to myself.

_"Bella, I heard you fired Andrew?"_

"Well, yes. He's let the air enter to his brain, doesn't pay attention and can't get his job well done. I don't know what happened to him."

_"Yes, I heard of it. Poor guy. He was a great businessman... Anyway, I appreciate you're able to land the Hoshi Group."_

I smiled to myself upon hearing that. "No problem. Is there anything you need?"

I'm good friends with him and I'm so grateful that he hired me the very day I graduated. Dr. Masen went to our university for some lecture. I bumped into him along the hallway then after that incident, I saw him sitting on one of the benches around the campus. We talked and he grew fond of me. Since then, I considered him as my mentor and somewhat a father figure. He, later, introduce me to his wife, Esme, a famous Interior Designer. I'm glad that she sees me almost as a niece. Well, I only hope she or they do. Sad though, that I haven't spent time with them recently.

"_I hope you didn't forget, but we'll be flying in my second-in-command. He'll be there for the quarterly check-up?"_

"Great! That's great! Don't worry, I didn't forget about Embry coming over," I said.

Carlisle chuckled.

_"Ah Bella! Embry isn't my second in command anymore, I made him the chief Marketing Director. Anyhow, my new second-in-command will probably be there by the end of this week or earlier."_

"Oh! Really? Gosh, we haven't talked in a long time, I didn't know. Don't worry, just send me all I need to know before the new one arrives and I'll know exactly what to do," I said smiling. As if he could see me.

_"Alright. I'll have my assistant e-mail the details,"_he said.

"OK, is there anything else?"

_"None at the moment. I'll ring you if there's anything I need. Thank you Bella. I hope you do get along with him."_ There was a certain edge in his voice, it sounded like he was hopeful.

"No problem. Just call if you need me. Bye!" And I hung up.

Hmm...

I wonder who's the new second-in-command? Carlisle didn't mention any names. I'll see it when he e-mails me anyway.

Did Carlisle tell him how I run this office?

I'm known in this office - for being tough, for being forward, and for being a snotty boss. It's all true.

When I get to work, I get to work. I'd like to think I'm a perfectionist and they should be, too. I know I go overboard at times but I hate it when people fuck up.

After pondering for a while, I decided to go home and chill. When I was about to step into the elevator, Angela shouted my name, startling me.

"What Angela? You scared me," clutching my hands to my chest.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," she panted.

"Jesus, you could've just shouted. Take a seat," I ushered her to a chair.

"Yeah, thanks. Alice called. She's been calling you hours ago and if you don't call her back she'll shave her head."

I guffawed at Alice's message. Angela looked really mortified though.

Alice, oh I know she _can _shave her hair – after three bottles of Tequila, that is. "Angela, breathe! Okay? I will call her. Look at you, you look like you're in diarrhea or in some sort of pain," I laughed. "Well, you know Alice. She'd do anything just to get her way," she said.

I got my BlackBerry from my purse and there was sixteen messages indeed.

"Shit, I left it on silent mode. Anyway, thanks! Oh, and sorry for being Cruela de Bella this morning." **(AN: Does this sound bad? Should I change it to "Bitchy Bella"? Thanks!)** I smiled apologetically.

"No problem. I know how hard you push yourself. Good luck with Alice," she winked.

"Yeah, I hope she takes it easy on me. Thanks again, don't stay too late in the office, bye!" And she waved to me as the elevator door closes.

I called Alice once I was out on the street, I was smiling the entire time I listen to her messages, _"Bella, if you don't pick up, I swear I'd make you pay for my shopping bills; Bella pick up; Bella, say goodbye to your precious book collection..."_

Bella this, Bella that, or else... I shook my head, smiling.

_"LOOK WHO DECIDED TO CALL ME BACK?" _I can imagine her gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry honey, I left my phone on silent mode." I defended.

_"Such a smart girl but forgets stuff like checking her phone for messages." _she murmured. _"Listen! JASPER INVITED ME TO MEET HIS PARENTS," _then the pause was followed by a string of words._"BECAUSEWE'REMOVINGINTOGETHER! ISN'TTHATGREAT?" _She screamed.

I had to take my phone off my ear. It hurts when she does that - which was all the time.

"Okay, calm down Ali. This calls for a celebration. Why don't you call Rose and we'll celebrate in my pad." I offered.

_"Oh no, no, no, no, Director Swan! We'll be having dinner and a few drinks after, the usual," _she's too excited to take no for an answer. Well, she always is.

Ugh, I don't want up dress up! I'm so tired! "But Aliiiiiice!" I whined, "Why can't we do it at home? I have a huge flat! What's wrong with staying there and chilling o–"

_"Shut up Bells. It's been ages since we went out. Besides, you owe me after neglecting my calls." _I hate it when she make me feel guilty -which she does, ninety-six percent of the time.

"But I did not neg-" again, she cut me off, _"Get ready. Rose and I will fetch you. See you in an hour. Love you B!"_And she hung up.

"Love you too." I sighed. I can't argue with Alice, I NEVER win.

So, I walked back to my apartment. I took a nice warm bath, taking my time, relaxing. Then, I heard my front door unlock.

* * *

***END OF CHAPTER 1***


	2. Friends And Coffees

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends And Coffees

**BPOV **

Quickly, I got up, dried myself and wrapped my towel around me. I hid behind my door, blower in hand. As the footsteps got nearer, I braced myself. My bathroom door opened and in swift motion, I turn around, pointed and switch my blower on, "HAH! GET THAT BITCHES!"

"AAAAAHHHH! BELLAAAAAA! TURN THAT FUCKING THING OFF!" Rose demanded.

"My hair!" Alice whined.

I turned it off, laughing so hard my tummy aches and I was crying already. They think they got me, well, not quite. Rose and I actually have been doing this for years, it started back in college. We'd creep each other out by coming up with different attacks and strategies. There were moments when we caught each other doing nasty things – talk about it later. Later on, Alice picked on the habit and joined the fun.

"Oh my gosh, that was soooo hilarious," I put my blower down, still laughing.

"Funny to you! If you weren't my best friend I'd shove that thing deep in your ass," Rose said. "Yeah, that wasn't so nice. I'm all dolled up and then you spring out on us just like that!" Alice said. "Hey, sorry guys. I just wanted to have fun, you know I'm only like this when I'm with you," I pouted.

"Aww, Bella misses us," Alice hugged me. "Of course you doll!"

"Yeah, I miss you too Miss Bossy," Rose said while trying on my lipstick.

Rose had long golden locks, a tall frame and a figure a model would die for. She's a drop-dead-gorgeous type of girl. While Alice has dark, short, and spiky hair. A petite frame and has a beautiful face.

Rose and I have been best friends since college and we've shared apartments since. She recently moved in with her boyfriend of three years, Emmett McCarty two years ago. They run a car shop together and lives a few blocks away from here. Several months back, we met Alice, who's dating Rose's younger brother, Jasper. She comes from a very rich family and a celebrity stylist. I love my girls. They keep me sane and they are my stress relievers.

We were all having fun putting on makeup, fixing my hair and looking at outfits I plan to wear. I'm learning from them in terms of the fashion department. They are teaching me everything to know about designer labels, which can be really confusing, most of the time. I wasn't too peculiar on looking 'hot', I just wanted to look presentable. Apparently, presentable is not enough, says the two.

After a short fashion show, I ended up in a yellow baby doll top, distressed skinny jeans and blue flats. It was chilly this March evening and we kept close to each other while walking. When we got to the restaurant, we immediately ordered and started chatting away.

I ordered a Mushroom Ravioli, Alice's was a panini and Rose's got baked scallops. Food's great in this Italian restaurant that we dine in at least twice a month.

"So, when are you meeting mom and dad?" Rose asked Alice.

"We're still thinking about it actually. We haven't decided if we'll meet your parents in New York or wait for their visit here. Hey, I don't know when house shopping really starts but I've searched the net a couple of weeks ago for available ones," Alice said, seeming in deep thought.

Rose rolled her eyes. Alice was always a foot ahead. "Hey Ali, how long have you been together?" I asked.

"Oh, a little over five months," she said thoughtfully.

"Damn it!" Rose said as she was getting her purse. I was laughing at her because I won the bet. "I thought the time wouldn't come!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're lucky this time," she begrudgingly hands me a hundred bucks.

"HOLD ON! YOU MADE A BET?" Alice waved her hand, looking like she was a bit annoyed.

I held out for Alice's hand to comfort her. "Uhm, sorry honey, we didn't mean to hurt you. We just wanted help Jasper, you know, boost his ego."

"You got that Bells! You don't know how pitiful the guy looked when he asked for our opinion. He thought you didn't want to move in with him," Rose snorted. Alice still looked so lost.

"So Rose and I stepped in, we made a bet. I bet that Jasper will ask you soon. Maybe in a month or two after he asked us. Well, seeing how you two are together, I doubt if he'd ask later. Rose here, bet he'd ask you on your anniversary or even years later because..." I look at Rose to finish my sentence.

"He was such a pussy and seems to have lost his balls. I'm beginning to think he was adopted." Rose said with a straight face, I giggled at that. Alice looks like she's about to burst.

"Wait! Before you rip our heads off, there's more! He 'overheard' our conversation while he was using your powder room then said 'I'll ask her, you'll see', which he finally did, HALLELUJAH!" I raised my arms.

"Fucking pussy found his balls," Rose whispered.

"You guys are so mean! I swear I'd make you pay for this! When did all this happen?" Alice asked.

"I think a month ago. Hey! Look at the bright side, you get to move in with him and I get a hundred bucks! At least he manned up a little and I think Rose is right, he's a pussy." I smiled at Rose.

"Exactly! So be happy! It's not like YOU lost anything," Rose gave me daggers making Alice and I laugh.

"Ladies, since I got a hundred bucks and we're celebrating something here, oh! And, for Rose's consolation, we shall drink tonight, my treat!"

"Really?" Alice was jumping out of her seat. Rose got up and gathered her things, "GOOD! Let's go now before Miss Bossy changes her mind." She grabbed my arm while I was struggling to gather my things.

The next day, I got to work on time. I got home at around eleven last night. Alice said she had the right amount of alcohol to get horny and promises to make it up to Rose and I; we let her off.

The usual takes place at work. Carlisle called me about the flight details, his new Mysterious Second in Command (MSIC) – I just came up with this stupid pet name. There's an air of mystery around this guy, I don't know why – would arrive a bit earlier than expected.

_"He's going on a few meetings, I expect you meet with him sometime before you start working. It's good if you get a good grip of one another, to lessen the tension, let's put it at that." _Carlisle says. I was about to ask details about the guy, but he had to go.

I reviewed paperwork, made phone calls, made sure my staff's doing their job. I always remind them that we have to show how competent our branch is.

And so, I was done with everything and headed home.

Came Thursday, I did the usual. I woke up right on time for my daily routine and head to work. The moment I stepped out the elevator I had tons of calls on hold.

Carlisle sent me and email about this MSIC guy, he'll be arriving this afternoon. Carlisle insisted we meet ahead, I told him to tell this new guy to call me on my business or private number if he would like to. By the way, his name is Edward Cullen.

Alice and I had lunch together. She has this, sort of evil glint the whole time. I don't know about her but something's not right.

"Alice? Spill." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"What?" I can see her trying to suppress a smile. "What's going on? Why are you acting all strange and giddy?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh nothing! It's just a post-sex glow," she said smiling. I still wasn't convinced.

"Okay, gottagobyeB!" She gathered her things and left.

"Unbelievable!" I whispered. What is with her? I went back to the office and resumed to my work. I am staying over time, double checking reports. Then my iPhone – which is my private line – rang. Hmm, unknown number. "Hello?"

"_Hi! Miss Swan?"_The voice was deep, a little husky which is sexy. _"Hello? Anyone there?"_

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry, who's this?" I seem to have lost it with just his voice, I want to know who owns it.

"_Edward Cullen here." _Ah! The man Carlisle sent. _"I called to let you know I arrived a few hours ago. I'm here at The Ritz." _I was lost in thoughts, imagining how hot his moans would sound creating moisture between my legs.

"Oh! Right, Bella. You can call me Bella. Carlisle e-mailed me. Welcome to Chicago!" I managed to snap out of my thoughts. He laughed, _"Thanks for your warm welcome, Bella. I was wondering if maybe I could come to the office tomorrow. Just to familiarize each other and to know your staff. I hope you don't mind. I don't want things to be stiff when we get to work next week."_

"Sure! That would be great. I get to the office at around 8, how does that sound?" I asked. _"Okay, I'll see you at 8." _he said.

"OK. Call me if you need anything," I added. _'Call me anytime!' _I wanted to say.

_"I'm fine for now. Thank you, Bella. Good night,"_ and he hung up. I was frozen in my seat, staring at my phone.

Wow. With a voice like that he SHOULD be handsome. Does he have a girlfriend? Maybe he's married?

Oh, shut up Bella. It's not right to think about your boss like _that_. With all this, I went home and run a warm bath.

I woke up early today. I couldn't sleep, I kept on replaying Edward's voice in my head, I imagined what he's like and it's driving me nuts already.

Right now, I'm standing in front of the mirror, trying on different clothes, looking for different combinations that will work. I'm so nervous about meeting Edward, I want to dress and impress him so bad, which isn't like me at all. I don't know exactly what has gotten into me, but hearing just his voice, makes me shiver. Oh I wish he's one hot guy.

I've been looking for dresses for almost an hour now; I've found nothing. I want to be sexy yet aggressive (not in the wrong way). I'm beginning to feel hopeless. I'm torn between three dresses: two bandage dresses and my new navy blue Valentino ruffled dress. The first two gives sexy but not appropriate for work, the latter, gives off classy. Oh dear, I'm in deep shit. If I call Alice now, she'd be all cranky; I don't really want to bother her right now.

"Guess I'll go with Valentino," I sighed. I put volumizing mousse on my hair, put on makeup, my dress and my black peep-toe pumps. I got a coat and grabbed my bag and off to work.

I decided to get some breakfast at a Starbucks nearby. I had a few minutes to spare anyway. When I got in, there's a long line at the counter and boy was it hot in there. I removed my coat and waited patiently for my turn. After 15 minutes, I was done eating my croissant and left Starbucks.

As I was putting my coat, my phone rang, "Fuck!"

With one arm in my coat's sleeve, I got my phone out. "Angela, I'm on my way, I'm sorry I'm a bit late, long line at Starbucks," I said then drank from my to-go coffee.

_"Yeah, I was just calling to make sure you got up," _she said.

"Yeah, thanks. Can I call you back? I'm having a hard time putting on my coat." My phone was in between my right shoulder and ear. I'm having a hard time wearing it since I have my bag and hot coffee while walking on a busy street.

_"Oh I'm sorry! See you later!" _She hung up.

Damn! I got an e-mail.

I stopped trying to put my coat on and read my e-mail, then, BAM! I crashed into something hard, I thought I walked into a wall.

"SHIT!" I heard myself and someone say. Hot coffee all over my new Valentino dress! I looked up to see who it was. I was shocked at his beauty. His face was so manly and serene at the same time. Chiseled jaw, prominent cheek bones, deep set eyes with the most unique shade of green. His hair, oh Jesus! It looks like post-sex hair with a coppery shade.

Despite his breathtaking features, annoyance took over me. He spilt coffee on my new dress, some on my coat and shoes. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you see I was walking?" I glared at him.

"Pardon me, but you weren't the one looking. I said 'excuse me'." He retorted, pissed.

"Well, if you saw me why didn't _you_ move? Huh?" You won't get away from me pretty-annoying-hard-as-stone-guy. "Well I'm sorry, you're not the only one in this street," he smiled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him, still annoyed. Although, he is one fine man. His cherry red lips and pearly whites almost had me. "Oh I'm sure there was enough space for you to pass by," I tilted my head to my right where there is an ample amount of space for a person between me and a post. He raised a brow at me, I thought he looked confused.

Seconds passed and he just stood there, getting into nerves. I raised my hand, exasperated, "GODDAMNIT! I'm late for work! Move you're ass!" I screamed.

He made way and bowed to me, "I'm sorry Queen Bitch. Glad to ruin- I mean make your day. I wish you bump into a wall the next meter you walk," he smiled.

"Bastard!" I said as I walked forward. "Glad to make your day Queen Bitch!" He yelled laughing. I just shook my head.

I am so pissed right now I don't even care he looks like a fucking Greek god!

I half ran the next block knowing that I am late for work. Still very annoyed. I was trying to clean the stain off my dress in the elevator, my hanky's no use. I am never drinking coffee to work!

I waited impatiently to get to my floor. As I stepped out of the elevator, people were walking here and there then Angela walked past me.

"Angela!" I walked to her then I saw her holding a box of wet wipes.

"Thank God you brought those!" I took the pack from her, she looks confused. I rubbed a cloth while walking to my office, "Remind me never to bring coffee to work!" I told Angela and stopped where her cubicle was – which was in front of my office.

"Bella–"

I cut her off, "Jesus! Some handsome bastard bumped into me on my way! He's so annoying!" I ranted.

"I think – " again, I cut her off.

"He's so fucking rude! He ruined my new dress! I should've stopped and put my coat on! What will Carlisle's second in command say?" It occurred to me that she was trying to say something.

"Shit! I'm sorry. What were you trying to say?" She looked scared and was a bit frozen, "Uhm.. I just wanted to say Masen Communications' VP is here, in your office." She said.

Then I heard someone clear his throat, I turn around and… FUCK.


	3. Hello Boss

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

Chapter 3: Hello Boss

I dropped my bag when I saw who it was. I felt my blood drain and I couldn't feel my feet anymore. I swear I could feel my face heat up, my hands are sweating and I couldn't move a millimeter.

That's why Angela had the wipes, I realized. No wonder she looked so confused when I took it from her.

"Well, good morning Director Swan! What a surprise to see you?" He smirked.

What a jerk!

I got into my senses, picked up my bag, straightened my clothes and held my chin up. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Cullen," I said indignantly. I see his stained coat, tie and dress shirt. That made me smirk too.

I noticed the office was dead quiet, I looked around saw everyone staring. "If you don't get back to work, I'll fire all of you!" I shouted, hence, they all move their asses.

Nosy people.

I walked past the Handsome Bastard into my office. "Please, do sit." I smiled as I pointed to a chair in front of my desk.

"Thank you," he sat and Angela followed. She brought us wet wipes and some paperwork for me. "I have here messages for you. Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"An Advil. No, make that two, please. You may go now, thank you!" She nodded and closed the door.

I took a sit and massaged my forehead. This is one hell of a day. I removed my hands from my face and saw the Handsome Bastard smirking. Oh God, I want to kill him!

Being _his_employee, I swallowed my pride. "Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

He laughed. I was shocked at his reaction, my blood pressure burst. "Excuse me?" I asked. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he was now, trying to suppress his laughter. I was so fed up and stood, "I say sorry to you and you laugh at me?"

"Calm down Ms. Swan," his emerald eyes captured my chocolate browns. "I'm sorry I laughed," he said still smirking.

"Sorry _YOU_laughed?" I echoed, semi-shocked. "Jesus!" I whispered. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. I restrained myself from saying anything or I else I may put my job in jeopardy. He's still my boss for crying out loud. Oh how I WANT to flip him off! Tell him he's one son of a bitch who's full of himself. Just because he's handsome he thinks he could get away with things…UGH!

I took deep breaths and run my hand through my waves. I won't let him annoy me more.

The Handsome Bastard raised his brow at me, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. May we just go down to business?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

I stood straight to introduce myself, "I am Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I am the Queen Bitch of this branch. Welcome to Chicago! I hope you enjoy your stay here." I smiled sarcastically.

He laughed and shook his head. He stood up as well, "I am Edward Anthony Cullen, the Handsome Bastard Carlisle sent," he winked and offered his hand.

I flushed and shook his hand, "Very well. Please, sit down."

As we both settle in our seats we were staring at each other–well I was glaring at him. That took over for a while then Angela went into my office which startled the two of us.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Here, your usual and…you're coffee," she looked embarrassed at her remark and left.

I drank my coffee and Handsome Bastard laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're assistant over there," he pointed, "she's funny."

"Yeah, she gets too confused at times," I said. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Let's have a tour. Shall we?" He asked. "Okay." I complied.

I hope things will get BETTER.

The day went on, I gave him a tour in the office. I actually didn't know all the names of my people; good thing I had Angela in tow. I don't care what their names are, as long as they do good on their job.

I could never be more embarrassed for my employees. The female population's drooling, while men are envious. We had to stop numerous times because they kept on introducing themselves! _"Hi/Good morning Mr. Cullen! I'm *blank*. If there's anything you need you can call me."_

They basically threw themselves at him. I just had to stand there, shake my head and roll my eyes. Obviously, the Handsome Bastard enjoyed the attention and envy.

Handsome Bastard, I snorted. More like Annoying Bastard.

"I'm sorry. What's so funny?" Annoying Bastard asked.

"Nothing. Do you need anything else? You may leave now if you want," I said as I was looking at some paperwork.

"Okay, I'll be leaving," he stood up, fixing his coat. "I'll see you Monday," he nodded.

"OK," I nodded and he left.

"Thank God!" I said. This by far, is the worst day of my life.

I spent the weekend alone. Alice was out with Jasper, house hunting while Rose went out of town with Emmet.

I finished reviewing all reports, documents and signed papers that had to. I kept on thinking about what happened on Friday. I sulked about it, embarrassed, humiliated, and most of all, annoyed! As much as I wanted to tell Alice and Rose about what happened, I didn't want to disturb them. If I were them I'm sure I don't want any interruptions.

As I got into work the following days, I've never been on better terms with the Annoying Bastard. Our relationship got worse and worse.

He took over _MY_ branch. He was so bossy and a know-it-all! He reviewed my target clients and said half of my list was bad, telling me what company I should pursue next. He said "THIS IS ALL WRONG!" one late night in the office.

We spent the whole day, sometimes night arguing. Even the most petty things.

He denied proposals, said reports were 'bullshit' and making little progress with what we have now.

On one hand, I don't succumb to what he demanded. I defied all things he said and I refuse to believe the things he has to say.

I only managed to answer shortly Alice's or Rose's phone calls when I'm about to sleep or when I'm on a lunch break. Alice told me her brother was in town and wanted us to meet him – that's why she was so sneaky when we had lunch. I was able to tell Rose a bit about the Annoying Bastard. She laughed at what happened when we first met, "_Girl, you are in deep shit!"_she laughed.

Things had been so busy in the office for the past two weeks. The Annoying Bastard wanted to pursue The Blaque Corporation. They have the biggest share in banks, they own several hotels, resorts and other investments. I didn't want to pursue them yet, I _know_ my branch is not yet ready to expand quickly. We have just landed several big deals and I want to focus well on those.

I called Carlisle to see if he can persuade Annoying Bastard to settle for what we have. To my dismay, he thought it's a good idea.

"_Bella, I know your intentions are good and you run the company well, I think it is the proper time to do this,"__Carlisle said._

"_But Carlisle, you don't get it! He's an ass! He's a bigger pain in the ass than I am! We've been working like hell for the past two weeks. I think it's all going too fast. I don't want any glitches!" I whined._

_Carlisle laughed, "Bella, I trust the two of you. Knowing how you both work, I doubt glitches or cracks will exist. Just work it out," he encouraged._

I sighed as I said good bye to him. There's nothing I can do about it.

Today, the girls and I planned to meet tonight. Alice said she has something for us.

I'm excited to spend time with them. It has been TWO freakin' weeks since I've gone out!

The usual happened. Edward and I screamed at each other, none of this startled the employees anymore. They are used to our bickering and yelling at each other.

5 p.m. came and I was fixing my things in a rush. I don't want to be late for our dinner.

"Bella, Edward wants you," Angela said.

"Could you tell him to just call me? I'm in a rush no–" I stopped when Edward stepped in my office.

"Where are you going?" He raised his brow. "Home? It's 5 p.m." I said.

"You can't. I managed to squeeze in a meeting with The Blaque Corporation. We can't let this pass. Their OIC is leaving tomorrow for Vancouver," he said.

"What? You can do it alone, you know." I said angrily. "I have dinner to go to! I have no time for this!"

"You have to come with me. You're not the only one running late for a dinner," he snorted.

"FINE!" I angrily grabbed my bag and rushed out.

I'm going to a meeting with Annoying Bastard. Ugh!

I was dreading the whole time getting there and waiting in the corporation's conference room.

I called Rose while waiting, "Hi Rose! Listen, I'm going to be late. I'm stuck in a meeting," I glared at Annoying Bastard. "You guys can go ahead. I'm so so so sorry! Got to go, meeting's starting. Bye!" I put my phone in my bag as soon as people went in the room.

The first one to come in was a blonde male; maybe 30 years old, doesn't look bad. Followed by a female. Probably my age, a brunette, with HUGE breasts and very slim. The last one to come in was a man, a familiar one at that. He's tall – around 6'2, dark, and handsome. He has the blackest hair, smooth russet skin, and eyes as dark as the night, has a huge built…

I was lost in thought when AB (Annoying Bastard) cleared his throat and told me to get up. How long have I spaced out?

I smiled at them and saw the tall guy looking at me. I know him from somewhere. Jason something... Jason B… AHA!

"Jacob Black!"

"Bella Swan!" We both said at the same time. We laughed at our 'greeting'.

"Hi! How have you been?" I smiled at him.

He walked towards me and gave me a hug, I stiffened a bit, quite surprised by his gesture. "Good actually. It's been months since we last saw each other," he let go and smiled.

"Yes, I know. I've been quite busy so I send people from my staff instead," I said. AB cleared his throat and shot be a questioning look.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. This is Edward Cullen, Masen Communications' VP and Angela, my assistant. Edward, this is Jacob Black, Blaque Corporation's…" I flushed. I didn't know what exactly he is. Damn it.

Jacob laughed. "Jacob Black, I am the OIC. Hi Edward, long time no see," he nodded.

So they knew each other and he's the OIC. Nice! I flushed.

"Hello Jacob, nice seeing you again," AB nodded.

"And here, one of our associates, James Stuart," he gestured his arm toward him. "Pleasure," James shook our hands.

"And Jessica Stanley our IVP," Jacob continued. "Nice to meet you," Jessica said as she shook our hands. I immediately noticed how she ogled Edward and I saw Edward flash his pearly whites at her.

Jesus, until here?

I rolled my eyes as we took our seats. "What can I do for you?" Jacob asked.

"We're here to show you what our PR company has to offer. I know you've been looking for a good company to represent you, hence, I called for a meeting." AB started.

"Yes, here are brochures so you can see how we work and what we have done for our clients. Perhaps if we schedule a meeting to go over this thoroughly," I added.

"Hmm, not bad," James whispered, scanning through the materials.

I saw Jessica batting her eyelashes and smiling at Edward. She looked stupid, actually. I tried hard not to laugh. Then I looked at Jacob, skimming at what Angela handed to them, then he looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back.

After several minutes, "You know, I think we should set up a meeting or dinner." Jessica said. "I mean, to talk about this," she laughed and batted her lashes more – the funnier and more stupid she looks.

"Yeah, James is right, this isn't bad at all." Jacob put the brochures down and leaned a bit over the table, "I absolutely agree with the two of them, we should set up a meeting and maybe have dinner, how does that sound?" He smiled.

"That would be great Mr. Black," AB said. "Please, call me Jacob," he laughed.

"Thank you for giving us the opportunity to show these to you. We look forward to progression in our working relationship," AB added.

"No problem. I look forward to it too." Jacob said. Jacob and I chatted a bit with the occasional comments of the people around us.

AB cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we're eating up your time. I'm afraid you have a flight to catch?"

Oops! Forgot about that!

"I'm sorry Jacob! I'll have Angela here call your assistant to settle our meeting. Thank you, Jacob," I smiled as we all stood up and shook hands.

"It's alright. Thank you for coming today," Jacob smiled.

"No problem, see you around Jacob," AB said.

"Good bye Edward, Angela," he nodded. "Good bye Bella," he smiled and waved at me.

"Bye Jacob! Enjoy your flight," I waved back.

"I will, see you soon!" He waved one more time and left. James followed and Jessica left with us. "Bye Mr. Cullen, I-we, look forward to meeting with you again," she flirted.

"Yes, we do, too. Thank you," AB smiled.

When we got to the lobby, I half-ran out and got my cell phone out from my bag. Shit, several missed calls all from Alice.

I was about to call her when she rang, "Alice! I know, I'm an hour late, but I told Rose I was stuck in a meeting! Sorry! My new boss is a bastard," I said.

"_It's okay Bella! I called you because I need you to dress nicely,"_ she said. "What? Dress nicely?" I laughed. "Don't' I dress nicely? What's the fuss?"

"_Oh shut it!"_She sounded enthusiastic.

"Ugh, Alice, I HATE BLIND DATES! You know that!" I whined.

"_Stop whining! I'm not setting you up, you'll see! Remember Bella, DRESS NICELY! Bye!"_ And she hung up.

Ugh! I angrily shoved my phone in my bag and rushed home. I took a shower, put on something nice – I don't know if it is enough for Alice, whatever. I have a feeling she's setting me up.

I put on a tank top, jacket and black jeans.

Then I took a cab to a bar and grill we're having dinner at.

I half ran again and saw my girls chatting. "Hi you guys!" I hugged them both. "I'm sorry I'm so late, I'll make it up to you," I kissed their cheeks. I sat and ordered food and a whisky.

"About time you got here!" Rose said. "I'm glad you could make it! We missed you! You're so busy we haven't talked much," Alice pouted.

"I know. And I'm really sorry for that. Things are just crazy at work. Anyway, what's up? How's house hunting? And the car shop? How are you guys? Emmet and Jasper?" I asked, excited.

"We're still looking. None has met our specifications yet," Alice pouted.

"Honey, I saw your specifications and I don't think an existing house has actually a walk in closet as big as a bungalow," Rose said.

"Why don't you buy a separate house for your stuff, maybe that will solve your problem," I laughed as Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, before I forget, I'll be introducing you to someone special today," Alice squealed. "Are you having an affair?" Rose asked.

"NO! He's a...relative. He's supposed to be here right now but he just got out of a meeting," she smiled.

Alice is so excited about her 'surprise'.

"Whatever you say. So. Rose, what's up?" I said.

"Same old. My monkey man's still the best in bed. I can't get enough of him," she smiled. Leave it to Rose and Emmett, they can't get their hands off each other. "Enough about us, how are you Bells? We haven't seen you in weeks!" she asked.

"God! You know, I am so pissed! Carlisle sent his new VP two weeks ago. The first time we met was awful! He bumped into me and spilt coffee on my Valentino dress, the one Alice chose for me," I saw Alice cringe. "And then I came to the office, pissed, told Angela that some 'handsome bastard' crashed into me then he was there! The handsome bastard! He's my boss!" I raised my arms in annoyance.

Rose and Alice were just laughing as I tell them what happened.

"For the past two weeks, I've been with him and it just gets worse! He's so arrogant, annoying, and… and.. so… FULL OF HIMSELF! Girls are fawning over him which is so annoying because he seems to like it very much. He overtook my work; he's practically doing my job and keeps on meddling with my plans! He's just…ugh!" I drank my whisky.

Alice was just laughing hard. "So, is he really handsome?" Rose asked.

I laughed. "Oh yes he is! He has the most breathtaking face I'd ever seen! And the most unique shade of green eyes. His ass, oh God! I can see his slacks hug his ass. God damn it! But I tell you, he's a demanding-know-it-all-workaholic-zero-sense-of-humor-annoying-arrogant-HANDSOME BASTARD! You know, I'm so annoyed that I call him Annoying Bastard or AB in my head instead of 'Handsome Bastard'". I drank more liquor. "He's insane! Which makes me want to vomit even if he _is_ handsome!" I said without second thoughts.

"What's his name? You haven't mentioned his name," Rose asked and Alice nodded.

"His name is – "

"Edward Cullen," someone from behind me said.

I froze.

I was cut off by a voice I would definitely know. Oh Lordy! Please let me be dreaming.

* * *

***End of chapter 3***


	4. Humiliation

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

**A/N: Thanks very much for adding my story on your lists. I appreciate it and do tell me if there's something wrong with it. Comments and suggestions are freely accepted. I'll update soon - hopefully by the end of the week. Thanks you guys! ;)**

**To make some clarifications about my story:**

**Bella is very uptight, strict, feisty and a perfectionist when it comes to work that's why she's mostly stressed. Then Edward comes in and her walls suddenly crumble down. Which makes her hate and want him and she doesn't know why. It's how I imagine her to be.**

**I'm thinking of doing some alterations on my next chapters, what do you guys think? PM me if you want. Thanks again :)

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4: Humiliation

"EDWARD!" Alice jumped. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice hug him.

And here comes my signature blush. Shit! Shit! _SHIT!_ What to do? What to do? What to do?

I'm feeling dizzy, I suddenly felt hot and drained my whiskey.

Rose was shocked. After a few seconds of comprehension, she stated to laugh.

"Girls! This is Edward. Edward this is Rose and – " Alice was cut off.

"Isabella," Edward said. I can feel blood rising to my face. "Hello ladies. I'm Edward, the Handsome- well Annoying Bastard, I should say." he winked and laughed.

"Nice meeting you, too." Rose snorted. Alice was just there standing, eyebrows furrowed.

Jackass.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, still red-faced.

"I'm having dinner with my sister," he said simply.

"Wait, what?" I said. Rose is confused too.

"But, your name is Mary Alice Brandon. A-and yours is Cullen." I am totally lost. "Care to explain?" Rose said equally confused.

Alice sighed and shifted in her seat. "I don't use Cullen. I don't like to use it. You guys know my family's rich, I don't like people looking at me differently," she looks embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked.

"I was just…shy about it. I'm not really the type who brags about my name and stuff. I'm sorry girls. If it's any consolation, I didn't exactly lie to you. I just didn't mention it." she pouted.

"Were you planning on telling us?" I asked, pissed.

"Yes, tonight, obviously. And I wanted Bella to meet my brother," she smiled. "I'm sorry."

"I thought no setting up?" They ignored me but I swear I saw AB smile.

"Next time, _do_ tell us these things. It's not like we're after your money or some shit," Rose said as she drank her wine.

"Yes, I promise!" she smiled and clapped her hands and hugged us.

I looked at AB, then Alice, then back to AB, who's smirking. This is... I don't know.

"Shall we eat?" Edward asked. I sighed at held my glass up so the waiter could see I needed a refill.

This is going to be a long night.

The three chatted away. I smiled whenever the girls glanced at me. I can't get myself to be all happy knowing that _my boss_ heard what I had to say about him. I don't know what to feel! This is so embarrassing. I know he likes what he heard–I mean the first few sentences. I'm a bit worried actually, he can fire me for this. Shit. I also know he's enjoying my embarrassment. Ass!

I removed my jacket; it was getting hotter as I drained my whisky, glass after glass. I just want to forget what's happening for the past two weeks of my life! The most horrible two weeks of my life.

The two girls stood up and said they were going to the powder room. No matter how I want to go with them, my body's still quite frozen from the embarrassment. So I was left with the smirking Annoying Bastard.

"What?" I exclaimed.

He shook his head and laughed. "I didn't know you have a new pet name for me."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and drank another glass. I think I'm a little tipsy.

"Don't you think you've had too much of that?" he raised his brow and pointed my glass.

"What's it to you?" I said as I asked for another glass.

"You know, I thought you we're one in a million," AB said. My eyes narrowed, "I thought you were the one in a million who actually dislikes me," he laughed. My mouth was hanging open, I was too astounded to move.

He actually thinks so highly of himself! Oh my GOD! I am I that drunk? Did I hear correctly?

"Guess you're not…" he laughed and drank his wine.

"I'm sorry but, didn't you hear the latter part of what I said? Are you that full of yourself that you can't actually comprehend bad things people say about you? You're a jackass! A BIG JACKASS!" I fumed.

"Sorry _if _I am a jackass. What I do know is, I have the most breathtaking face, eyes the most unique shade of green," he said – quoted theatrically. "And oh! My ass! My slacks hugs my perfect tight ass," he guffawed.

I COULD KILL HIM RIGHT NOW! I WAS SO ANGRY THAT I WAS SHAKING.

I jumped to my feet, stumbling. Fucking alcohol's making me woozy, "I didn't say 'tight ass' yousonofabitch!" I slurred a little.

"You're a Narcissistic bastard who is obsessed with everybody adoring him! Well I'm sorry but you're right, I'm one in a million _who despises you_!" I said a bit louder.

Wow. I feel woozier now, I think I _did_ drink a lot.

AB was just giving me a weird look. "God! Don't you get it? I. Don't. Like. You. You're a fucking bastard!" I screamed.

I can feel people looking at us, but I'm too mad to give a damn, plus I'm struggling to stand straight. Alice and Rose ran toward us with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" They both asked.

"Alice, is he really your brother?" I looked at him with disdain. AB just shook his head and laughed.

"Y-yes. Bella, what's going on?" She asked, confused.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm going home. See you later." I turned around and lost my balance. I was waiting for my body to land on the floor but strong arms enveloped me instead.

I looked up and saw Edward – I mean AB. My face grew hotter as he helped me to my feet.

"Bella, are you okay? I should take you home," Rose said as she was gathering her things.

I pushed AB away from me, "No Rose! I'm okay! Really, stay and have fun with Alice. Don't let me ruin the night," I persuaded, slurring. Damn it! I can't convince them when I'm like this.

"Honey, you look like shit," Rose said, worried. "She's right. We can take you home," Alice added.

Shaking my head, "No! No, I'm absolutely fine!" I slurred.

"Come on, I'll take you," AB said. Rose, Alice and I stood there, shocked.

I laughed, "NO!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Edward," Alice said skeptically.

"I'll take her home. Don't worry, Isabella." He said. I was laughing and shaking my head, unbelievable! He couldn't take a hint!

"Bye Alice, I'll call you. Nice meeting you Rose," he said as he kissed their cheek. "Come on Bella," he grabbed my waist and pulling me out of the venue.

"Aliiiiiiiiiicccceeeeee!" I whined, "I don't need you to take me home! Get off me Annoying Bastard!" I tried to loosen his grip.

I caught a glimpse of Alice and Rose while I was being dragged out. Alice had a worried look on her face, Rose too.

God he smells good! He's wearing his CK Be perfume tonight. Sometimes, I smell him when he has his back on me. He just smells so damn good! I felt a little moisture between my legs as I felt his strong arms hold me. I let my mind wander to naughty places – shame on me.

When we got out, he removed his arms which made me stumble. Again, he prevented me from hitting the ground. The contact made me shiver and blush. I felt electricity when our bodies met once again.

"What do you want from me?" I asked half dazed half annoyed.

He chuckled. "Isabella, I'm taking you home."

"I know. But I can do it myself!" I said, loosening his grip.

"You think you can walk home drunk?" he questioned.

"Yes, I can and no I'm not drunk! Just a little tipsy," I whispered in the end.

He laughed at what I said, "You're stubborn, aren't you?"

"I can prove to you I'm not drunk!"

"Really? OK. Walk on this line. If you can't manage to, even by an inch, I'll take you home. If you can, then, you're free to do as you wish." He challenged and I stare at him.

"Fine!" I said as I tried to stand up straight as he slowly released me.

I took deep breaths and made small steps. Damn it, I couldn't see the line well. I walked to the right and was stumbling.

Come to think of it, I can smell AB all the way home and put my hands purposely on his stomach. You know, just to check if he goes to the gym. At least I'd feel his arms around me. He's so manly. He's just too enticing.

_WAIT A MINUTE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU HATE HIM! HE'S A BASTARD, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? HE'S SATAN'S SON. DON'T GIVE IN TO TEMPTATION!_ My inner conscience was yelling at me.

Hmm. I think temptation sounds better. At least I'd have a very scrumptious taste of temptation. Ugh, I am so vulnerable.

Why? Why? WHY?

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his side. He told me to sit on a step and rest for awhile. Not bad for a jerk.

He kept on looking at me smiling, then shaking his head. "Do you always chug down glasses of whiskey?"

"No. Sometimes I go with tequila," I said seriously.

"I think I should admit you to a rehab," he laughed.

"Shut up!" I hit his leg. "Take me home now before I kill you!" I refused to take his hand. Stood up on my own wobbling and landed on his lips.

My heart fluttered and I had butterflies in my stomach. I pulled away quickly.

I felt dizzier after the contact. His lips were soft and warm. I could see he was deliberating something as we stood apart. He had this… look. He was confused or repulsed… or…or… I don't know what the look in his face was for.

I felt…horny. I wanted to deepen the kiss. I know it's wrong but… damn! The man got me.

We stood there, not talking just staring at each other. A part of me wants to go straight home, forget this happened, the other part of me wants to lay him on bed and have hot steamy sex.

The alcohol is messing with my brain right now.

I didn't know if he wanted to so I decided to go home. As I was about to speak, he took a step closer.

"I think I should go home," I said quickly.

He was stunned, "Right. I… think you should. Let's go, I'll walk you." He said as he held my waist.

As we walked to my building, I was nervous. All I could think about was the kiss. Did he want it like I did or not?

He walked me to my apartment door. "Thanks!" I turned around, slightly disappointed when he just waved back. I was having trouble putting my key in the hole as I was leaning against the wall and holding my knob so I wouldn't fall.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I cursed.

Then I felt a hand hold mine, electricity ran through my body and my heart fluttered again. "Let me help you," AB smiled.

God, his smile melted me right then and there, I couldn't even move.

He unlocked the door, and looked at me. "Door unlocked," he smiled.

I flushed as he caught me staring at him. "Yeah, thanks."

We were silent once again. I wanted to kiss him, but I'm afraid he wouldn't let me. Again, I choose to restrain myself.

AB took a step closer, put a hand on my face and gently rubbed my bottom lip, "Don't. Don't do that," he said. I was unconsciously biting my bottom lip.

My heart's jumping frantically and I can feel my hormones shoot up. Just by his touch, I felt heat between my legs.

The next thing I knew, he cupped my face and kissed me. A soft, passionate kiss that turned into something deeper, aggressive. We were panting as I put a hand on his nape and one was resting on his chest.

He turned around and pressed me against the door, feeling his massive manhood grind against me, his hand, cupping my breast. I moaned at how good it felt. This is the kind of man I'd want in bed.

I turned my knob to let us in, then we both fell to the floor. Nice move Swan.

"Ouch!" I hit my head pretty hard, AB laughed. He stood up and lifted me, "Let's get you some ice," he kissed my forehead.

He head into the kitchen and I hear him opening the refrigerator.

Damn it! I thought I was getting laid. I should've let him open the door, or at least open it properly. Before I reached the kitchen, he approached me, ice bag in hand. "Thanks," I said grumpily.

He let me sit on a kitchen stool and stared at me. Did that just happen?

He chuckled, "I think I should go."

I was crushed. So many things went through my mind.

I just nodded. He smiled, kissed my cheek, and whispered "Good night Isabella. Drink some Tylenol for your headache."

Sending shivers down my spine, I felt his damp lips touch my ear.

Moments later, I heard my door close and I sighed.

"Fuck!" I said.

I washed up and settled into bed. Even hot shower didn't help ease my mind.

Didn't he like it? Wasn't he satisfied? Did he think he went overboard? I know I hate him but, most of the time, I'll catch myself ogling at him or yeah, smelling him. I stare at his broad shoulders, lips, face. I make keen observations like: he wouldn't drink coffee if not in his flask, he would read all news papers before he started anything in the office or how sexy he is loosening his tie…there was never a day I didn't imagine how he would feel inside me.

I hate him and lust him at the same time.

All negative thoughts are in my head. Maybe he finds it weird to have sex with your employee. Or maybe… Ugh!

I feel so rejected by what happened. One minute my vajayjay was happy, the next she's crushed. I haven't been in bed, with someone for quite awhile. When I started my job, it became the center of my attention, hence, the lack of social life. I only went to a bar occasionally, I think I'm too old for that. Plus, I don't really like the feeling of one night stands – it's like rejection, too.

As I thought of reasons why he left, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

***End of chapter 4***


	5. Gravity

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Here you go guys! Thanks for reading :)**

**I know it's too soon for some things but...it's how I want it to be. :) **

**Hope you like it :)

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Gravity

**BPOV**

I was woken by Alice's call, she demanded we meet at a coffee shop in 30 minutes. I got out of bed with a throbbing headache.

I dreamt about HB – I decided to call him HB when he's not getting on my nerves, otherwise he's AB.

I dreamt we were about to have kitchen sex.

I was on the counter, naked. Our bodies pressed together as he was playing with my hyper-sensitive button. I was breathless, panting. His free hand roamed around my breasts. And as he was about to enter me, Alice called.

Even if it was only a dream, I can feel myself wet.

I clearly don't understand why I'm having these thoughts. Just one touch and then my wall fell apart. Everything's flustering. I don't know why every cell in my body rejoiced with last night's contact. I never expected it that way. Is it even possible to get confused given that he just put his arm around me and helped me walk? And then the kiss. Yeah, we kissed, but, sometimes you don't really feel anything or you aren't left wondering if he felt the same. Right?

This is giving me a headache.

While getting ready, I already said to myself that I wouldn't put too much thought into this. These things happen.

I met Alice late for breakfast at a coffee shop. I drank two Advil and my head's still pounding.

"Hi Alice," I sat next to her.

"Hi Bells," she eyed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Would kindly tell me what happened last night? I called Edward last night, and frankly he was no help. He just said 'She's home now and no, I don't want to talk about it. Yet. Not unless she says anything'. And I hate how a gentleman he is! And what's with the 'not unless she says anything' huh?" she ranted.

Not unless I say anything? What does that mean? I snorted, gentleman? Yeah, well… _MAYBE_ he is. Such a gentleman he wouldn't sleep with his co-worker. Damn it.

"Calm down, will you?" I took a deep breath. "OK. So, as you know, he's my boss. The one I've been talking shit about," I cringed. "He said some things that made me lose my cool, obviously. And with too much alcohol in me, I didn't really mean to cause a scene. I just lost it, I guess." I sighed, feeling guilty. It was our night together and I ruined it.

"Look, Alice, I'm sorry. About everything. I didn't mean to ruin our night," I said.

"Bells, it's okay," she rubbed my shoulders. "Rose and I were just worried. We didn't know what was happening and then Edward took you home. We didn't know what to think."

"Well, nothing happened if that's what you're wondering," I laughed bitterly.

"Hey, listen, why don't we spend the day together?" she offered.

"Yeah, that would be great!" I smiled.

We spent the day pigging out and catching up. We went shopping and tried on tons of stuff. I'm not that fond of shopping. Alice is my personal shopper, so I don't really have to. When I do, I know exactly what I want and what to get. Not unlike Alice, she does know what she wants and what to get but she still has to try it ALL on. Plus she has to go in every store.

The week passed and nothing changed with AB and I.

I didn't exactly had the chance to mingle with him. We were both busy with client meetings and just nodded to acknowledge the presence of another. It was actually relaxing. At least I didn't have to think of what happened the last time.

I spent Friday night and Saturday alone. Just reading and watching movies. Tonight, I'm having dinner with my best friends in lieu of last week's.

"You know, I still can't believe you shouted at your boss like that," Rose shook her head.

"Oh please! Don't remind me. I thought I wouldn't have a job to go back to," I flushed.

"I have to say, you did a good job yelling at my brother. I can't believe I'm not the only one who thinks he enjoys being a flirt too much," she laughed.

"Whatever you guys! So, how's Jasper? I haven't heard anything about him," I asked.

"He got his first case actually," Alice smiled. "Wow, that's great!" I said.

Jasper is working at Emmett's father's law firm. Emmett still hasn't decided if he has the will to continue law school after they've opened the car shop.

"I just hope he won't turn into a pussy in court like when he asked Alice to move in with him," Rose laughed.

Alice stuck her tongue out. "Is he working right now?" I asked. "No, he's actually out with a roommate from college," she said.

The conversation went on and we were enjoying the liquor and food.

"Alice?"

We all turned and saw Jasper. "Jasper!" Alice kissed him. "We're having dinner here. You, what are you doing here?"

"I'm having dinner with a friend. Mind if we join you?" he asked.

"Sure," Rose said as we made room for two people. Jasper sat beside Alice, then Rose, then myself and his friend will sit beside me.

"Where is your friend?" Alice asked. "Edward's getting our drinks," Jasper said.

I froze upon hearing his friend's name. THIS. CANNOT. BE. HAPPENNING. _AGAIN._ Jesus, why me?

"What? Can you repeat that please?" I said, frantic.

"Repeat what? Oh, wait, I see him. Eddie!" he raised his hand so he'd be seen. When I turned to look, it is AB indeed, staring directly at me.

I turned beet red.

Jasper's very confused, then I looked at Alice and then Rose who has worried looks too. I'm beginning to panic because I didn't know what to do after last week. I didn't know what he thinks about it either. I grabbed and drained Alice's wine to calm myself down.

"Holy shit! Breathe Bella!" Rose said rubbing my back.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Jasper said.

"You think?" Rose threw a napkin at his brother.

I was close to hyperventilating but I couldn't let me see him like this! He might think I'm weak or something. I just need to play it cool, take it as a business deal. I need to put my mask on. So, I took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine, really."

Neither of them looks convinced. I wasn't convinced either.

"Bella, for your sake and my bank account, I'm sorry in advance," Jasper said and Alice hit his arm.

"Hi ladies! I didn't know you were here," I jumped a little, startled by AB's voice. He sat beside me and winked. I gave him the Manhattan onceover. It's the first time I saw him in jeans and a short sleeved polo, then I smiled coyly and looked elsewhere.

"Isabella," he leaned in and whispered in an annoying way he usually does.

"Okay. I'll just go to the Little Girls' Room," I stood up. "I'll come with you," Rose stood up as well.

"Ohmyohmyohmyohmyohmy!" I chanted as we got in. "Bells, relax! Why are you so worked up? It's like you haven't seen him at work," Rose said.

"You don't get it," I said. I looked at her and she's waiting for something. "We…kissed." I blushed.

Rose raised an eyebrow at me, making me elaborate. "We were at my door, I can't put my key in its hole and the next thing I knew we were kissing in the lobby, I opened my door and we fell. I hit my head pretty hard and he got me some ice. I thought we were going to have sex but he said he should head home," I narrated. "And then this week, we barely saw each other because we were so busy with client meetings and stuff. But I thought it's a good thing since I don't know what to say to him after that. Imagine my embarrassment! I didn't see this weekend coming!" I said, running out of breath.

"Okay, now that's all cleared up, why don't you try again?" She asked.

"Try what again?"

"Try to get him in bed," she said seriously.

"Are you _mad?_I can't! I'd feel too rejected to! I just feel so confused and toyed with. The last time, he was a completely different person and now, he's using that annoying tone again when he says my name!" I said exasperated.

"Okay. But he's sexy, can't hide that."

I glared at Rose and she just shrugged.

"Calm down Bella! It's fine, just sit out there, play it cool. Okay? I'm sure he wouldn't do anything that bad tonight," Rose said.

"I know. I'm thinking we're in the business meeting or something. This is so embarrassing," I buried my face in my hands.

Rose rubbed my shoulders, "Bells, just calm down. Okay? I'm with you, nothing's gonna happen."

"Thanks Rose," I smiled and hugged her.

We settled in our seats after and I smiled at Alice.

"What took you so long, Isabella?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You guys know each other?" Jasper looks confused.

"Yes. Isabella and I work for the same company, isn't that right?" he nudged me. I nodded and gave a fake smile.

"And you, how did you meet each other? Alice, I didn't know you were friends with Jasper," he said.

"Jasper and I are dating," Alice said smiling widely. Edward almost choked while he drank. I was startled again, and patted his back. I don't want this Greek god bastard to die beside me.

"I'm okay," he said. "Jasper, she's the one _you're_ talking about?" he looked like a mad VP, questioning him. "Alice? He's the jerk _you're_ talking about?"

"Edward! Stop calling him that! He's so not!" Alice hit his arm.

Jasper tensed and looked like he was about to faint as Edward's staring him down. Rose laughed at him, "I'm sorry," she said. She was the only one having fun.

"EDWARD!" Alice gritted her teeth.

"Uhm, y – yes. And she's the girl I told you I want to marry," it was my turn to choke up on my drink.

"WHAT?" All four of us said.

"Shit!" Jasper said and slapped his forehead.

"REALLY JASPER?" Alice was in tears and jumping in her seat. "I want to marry you, too."

"Shit! I'm sorry babe. This isn't how I planned to propose," Jasper kissed her and wiped away her tears. "You were planning on proposing?" Alice looked like she melted. "It doesn't matter. I'M ENGAGED!" Alice squealed.

"Wowe! Slow down there! What do you mean engaged?" Edward demanded in his sexy VP voice.

Do I always have to say that he's sexy?

"Didn't you just hear?" Alice asked. AB was about to say something but Alice beat him. "Don't you dare spoil this for me Edward! I know you're my big brother but I love Jasper and he loves me and we want to marry one another," she said.

AB's nostrils flared, I laughed at him. HA! Revenge is sweet – even though I didn't exactly do it.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. But I love your sister, with all my life," Jasper said.

"You got that right! You haven't seen him turn into a pussy for Alice," Rose but in. Alice gave her daggers.

AB chugged down his whiskey, and pinched the bridge of his nose; like he always does when he's frustrated or mad. He looked up and said, "Alright. But if you do break up, I'd beat the shit out of you," he warned Jasper.

"Not, gonna happen! Thanks man," Jasper said as he raised his knuckle to AB. AB nudged it, like he had a choice?

"Shut up and let's celebrate!" Alice said.

We congratulated them and ordered more drinks and food. We were all on the verge of getting drunk, we decided to call it the night. We said our goodbyes and Emmett fetched Rose from where we were at.

"Hi Emmett!" I waved at him.

"Hey Bells! Long time no see!" He smiled. "Alright Bella, we're heading. Call me. Love you," Rose said as she hugged me.

"Love you too," I hugged back and helped her in the car. "Drive carefully Em," I said.

"I'm sure I will. Bye," he laughed and drove away. As I started to walk, someone called me.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned and saw AB – wait, did he just call me Bella? Too stunned to say something, I just stood there.

"Let me walk you home again. It's late," he said.

I was really hesitant, I don't know where all this came from.

"Uhm, I don't think that's necessary. My flat's just a block away and I'm in perfect condition to walk by myself. Thanks, anyway." I said and started walking.

I heard his footsteps close behind me and when I turned to glance, he was walking too.

"What are you doing?" I stopped.

"What? I am walking _with_you," he said. I just stared at him, bewildered. Then he chuckled. I just shook my head and started walking.

"So, you finally admit you were drunk last time?" He chuckled.

"No, I said I'm in perfect condition." I blatantly said.

He continued to initiate a conversation but I always gave him short answers until we reached my building.

"See you tomorrow. Good night," I said and I didn't look at him. I just went straight to the steps.

"Wait, I'll walk with you to your door," he said.

"Walk with me to my door? What–okay. You lost me?"

"Just, walk. Okay?" He pushed me to the door and I just nodded to my building's doorman, Paul.

Again, he accompanied me to my flat's door. The atmosphere is full or awkwardness, by the way. Both of us didn't say anything.

"This is me," I said as I unlocked my door. "Thanks"

He stood there, motionless, deliberating again. "Bella…" he took a step closer. He was so close I could feel the air he breathes.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't, answer, instead, he closed the gap between us and tuck my hair behind me ears.

I moved my face away from his hand, "Edward, go home." I said.

After a long moment of staring at each other, I decided to give up. I put my hand on my knob, when he suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me.

I am totally shocked. What's happening?

His kiss was rough, and I tried to push him away, but after awhile, I gave in. We were kissing softly now. His lips moving against mine sweetly.

I hoisted myself to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. Kissing heavily, his hands running along my thigh and my lower back.

I opened the door and he kicked it close. He turned around and pinned me to the door without breaking the kiss. He would kiss and suck the skin on my neck to catch our breath. I could feel his manhood and that made me moan.

He run his hands all over my torso, squeezing my breasts when he reached it.

"Room," I managed to say in between moans. We kissed as he was stumbling to get to my room. Once he found it, he sat on the edge. I grinded my hips, soliciting a moan from him. He showered my neck and décolletage with licks and kisses.

_Wait a minute, why am I doing this?_ I snapped out of it and jumped off his lap.

"Whoa whoa! Hold up!" I said as raised my hand in the air.

"Bella?" He raised his brow.

"What is this? Why are we doing this? You-w-we were just 'walking together', okay?" I said.

He walked to me and looked me in the eye, "I want you, Bella." He said with such desire that my thoughts jumbled. He's sucking me in and I can't pull away. His eyes captured me and I can see he wants me.

I stood there, like a moron when he put his hands on my waist, as if seeking for permission.

He bent down and kissed me. I was hesitant at first, then I just decided to kiss him back.

_I decided to let go of my inhibitions and I'm hopeful I won't regret any of this._

I wrapped my legs around him and he sat on the bed, continuing where we stopped. Our hands, rubbing circles on each other.

He pulled my shirt and smiled at what he saw. He brought his face down to a nipple, nibbling and sucking while his free hand pinched and squeezed my other. He bit the thin lace of my bra to get more access to my pert ones. I was so aroused by that, I cried out his name. Thank God for La Perla.

He kissed back up to my lips. Our tongues, fighting. I suddenly don't mind if he bites of all my clothing.

I unbuttoned his polo, and kissed him, neck down too. I sucked near his earlobe then run my tongue on his neck. We were both breathing heavily. When I took off his polo, I gasped at what I saw. Perfectly toned chest, defined stomach muscles and I could see a V line hidden in his pants. The view alone sent a new wave of heat between my legs.

"Mmm…you look so yummy!" I said. He chuckled as he turned me around and lay me on the center of my bed. He stood up and unbuttoned my jeans in a rush.

"In a hurry boss?" I said sexily. He had this lust in his eyes, "If I don't I have to go home with no bottoms," he pointed to his dick, the upper part peeking. _Damn!_I laughed, "Then, come and get me," I bit my bottom lip.

He quickly undressed and once I saw his HUGE manhood, I couldn't help myself anymore.

I grabbed his waist and was on my knees. I gave him the best blow job he's ever had. I sucked and masturbated at the same time, my other hand, busy massaging his balls.

He moaned and pulled my hair, "Isabella…_fuck! Ungh… Ungh…_so good_," _he panted.

His grip on my hair tightened as I accelerated my speed. Taking his whole manhood then releasing it, I sucked and licked his head at the same time. "I'm coming," he said. So I took him in again, tears rolled down my face as I was nearly choking. His HUGE dick was a lot to take in. After a few moments, he moved his body away and released which made him moan.

"God Isabella!" He said while stroking his dick. I laughed, "Was it that bad?"

"No," he chuckled, "The best!" He said as he laid on top of me and kissed me. His hands, raking over my body. Playing with my breasts, then teasingly, running his hands near my slit.

I moaned, "Please…"

"Please what?" He asked.

"Please let me feel you," I begged.

He pecked my lips and kissed downward, he stopped when he was above my clit. I let out a cry when his thumb was circling my clit and slipped a finger inside me at the same time. It feels so good.

He pumped his fingers in and out of me. He brought his lips down and sucked my clit. I arched my back, gripping my comforter for dear life.

His hands and tongue worked like magic. I felt my wall clench against his fingers, I'll be releasing anytime and I'm sure, he felt it too.

"Coming," I whispered. Moaning louder as he sucked my clit harder and slipped one more finger in me.

"Oh god!" I screamed as he reached my g-spot.

He pumped faster and I reached climax, panting.

He kissed me on my mouth, I could taste myself on him. I love how I taste on him. His fingers still reaching my hypersensitive button.

Once he removed his fingers, he quickly slipped his dick in me, we both moaned at how good it felt. He pumped in and out of me in a rhythm. "So tight…" he said.

I moaned more, louder as his dick slipped in and out of me.

My nails, dug into his back and chest. "Deep…" I said, wanting to feel him deeper in me. He slammed his dick in me, making our bodies slap against each other. "Edward!" I cried out.

He moaned, every time my grip on him tightens. "Fuck…You're so wet," he said through his teeth. He brought his hand, down to my clit. I arched my back and pulled his hair. I felt my walls clench and felt more heat in my vagina.

I knew I was coming soon with him pounding this hard.

"Fast…" I panted. I can't seem to say the entire word. I'm too aroused to give a damn.

He picked up his pace and rubbed my clit faster making me wriggle beneath him from the wonderful sensation I'm feeling. "Come with me…" he demanded.

He grabbed my hips, slamming harder into my body. I couldn't take it anymore and came as he did. Both of us, crying each other's names at how good it felt.

He leaned down and kissed me on my lips. Nibbling with my lower and upper lips, our tongues, playing. He run his fingers through my slit, then brought it to my mouth. I sucked his finger, taking in how good I tasted on him, eliciting a moan from him.

He kissed my forehead and we lay down in silence. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I woke up, in the middle of the night or early morning – still dark outside – when someone punched me in the face.

"Fuck!" I rubbed the throbbing part of my face and when I opened my eyes, Bella was snuggling to my chest.

"What are you gonna do now huh?" She said as she threw more fists.

I laughed, this girl never fails to surprise me. She could really punch, I must say. I pulled her to my chest so she'd sleep better.

I immediately scolded myself for letting it go this far. Don't get me wrong, last night was purely amazing. But, I have no intentions of sleeping with someone during my stay here. I have to sort things out first.

I wasn't myself last night that I couldn't help it anymore. There's something about her that pulls me in. She's like a magnet; I just can't pull away from her. I didn't mean to do this, specially when something's messing up my head for months now.

Somehow, I don't understand why she let me in. We all know she's not my biggest fan, yet she let me in the other week and last night. She let me kiss her. She let me ravage her full breasts and let me feel her.

I don't know what will happen when she wakes up and what this leads to. I just... well clearly, I wasn't thinking when I kissed her before or last night. All I thought was 'I had to have her that very second'.

Fuck Edward, what were you thinking? Sleeping with an employee?

And what about…_her_.

This is certainly a bad idea. I totally forgot about one _that_ thing…

I fell asleep again. Bella's alarm woke me, then I saw the sun's already up. I chuckled when I saw Bella's haystack – I mean hair. I played with it, thinking then I heard a 'bzzzz bzzzz'.

I pulled my jeans to me, careful not to move much and got my phone.

Carlisle.

I didn't answer the call for I was busy enough thinking about this mess I've made. Then I saw the time. 6:45 a.m.. What? No! I checked the time on Bella's alarm, it is, indeed. I have to get going. I have an important meeting in Manhattan and Carlisle would kill me if I miss it.

I really shouldn't have let myself do this.

Carlisle called again, I answered it. "Yeah?" I whispered.

"_Edward, where are you? You're supposed to be here hours ago. You're mother and I are getting worried," _he said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'll call the airport," I said as I was sitting up. "_No need. I sent the plane already_," Carlisle said.

"Now?" I stood up slowly and checked if I woke Bella.

"_Edward, the plane is already there. Besides, someone will be here in awhile so we need you immediately. I don't know what's going on with you but you have to be here in three hours."_I can tell my father's losing his patience with me. He isn't normally like this.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll be there in 3 hours," and I hung up. I didn't want to leave Bella like this. She might think I used her or something. I don't want to leave things like this. And we don't really have a good relationship, it might get worse. I guess I'll just have to call her some time.

I kissed Bella's forehead, I finished dressing and lay beside her.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving," I said, brushing her hair away from her face. "I'll just give you a call."

I stood up and sighed. I kissed her forehead, then she started moving.

"Edward?" She asked.

"You're awake?" I was a bit nervous, I don't know what she'll say about last night.

"dakjaskfhudsanefk," she mumbled. I didn't know exactly what that meant, I laughed. "Sleep," I said while caressing her cheek.

"Mmmm," she snuggled to a pillow.

"I'll see you," I kissed her forehead again and left.

I was on my way to the airport when Alice called. "Yes Alice, I'm on my way and I'm sorry I didn't return your call as soon as possible."

"_What happened to you?" _She shouted. Ouch. _"I've been calling the hotel since last night and they said you didn't even show up until this morning. Where were you?"_

"Alice, calm down. I just…went out with a friend the fell asleep. Sorry. Look, can we talk soon?"

_"You're so gross! __Fine!" _She hung up.

* * *

***End of chapter 5***

**I was too exhausted to talk to her and I know she'd be pissed when she hears about this. This is something I didn't see coming either. I hope Bella wouldn't kiss and tell. I know I'm a jerk by leaving like that, but hey, I think I needed it too as much as she did. She made me forget...**

**I'm now on the plane about to take off, thinking about my life before I accepted this job.**

**Don't hate meeee! X( I know, I know, Edward's a jerk but I had fun writing his point of view. And sorry for not mentioning a few things. You'll get to read it soon teehee! :)) Please keep on reading. I have lots in store!**


	6. Memory Lane

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. Thanks so much again and please continue reading :)

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Memory Lane

**EPOV**

**A year ago:**

_I was sitting by the window, reading a book in our library. I wanted some quiet after a long day at work. I heard a knock then my father opened the door slightly._

"_May I come in?"_

"_Sure dad," I said as I sat facing him._

_He walked around the room, taking his time. I know what he's about to say, I just don't know if I want to hear it. He stood beside me facing the window. He put his left hand in his pocket as he spoke, "Son, it's time."_

_I closed my book, and let out a deep breath. "Dad…"_

"_I am so proud of you. You've worked hard to get your college scholarship, paid off expenses by working part-time, never asked anything from your mother and I. You never complain, you push yourself the hardest, accepting or wanting only the best. You have a good heart. The drive, thirst, perseverance and the heart is in you, Edward." He said as he put his right hand on my shoulder._

_I still am not comfortable with the idea of replacing Embry, the Vice President of my grandfather's company. He worked hard for it, and I don't want him to lose it just because I'm the owner's son._

"_Dad, Embry earned his position. I don't think I can take that away from him." I said._

_He let out a laugh. "Edward, you do realize I won't let him off that easily? He's a friend and I can't do that to him either. He's the new Head of Marketing and I also made him the Head of the Board, he still has his job, and more, I can say. Come to think of it, you're actually taking my position," my father said._

_He chuckled, "You'll be taking it." He said more to himself._

_I groaned. Thinking of how much headache running a company._

"_Don't you think it's a bit too early? I'm just 29 for crying out loud!" I said, then I stood up beside him._

"_You know, it's not about how old you are. It's really about what you have in you, what I see in you," he patted my back._

"_Edward, I just want you to love what your grandfather has built. His life was dedicated to being a good breadwinner and a good employer. We all saw how hard he worked for this. I just want you to work, too, for something as valued as our company. I don't mean to offend you in anyway." He sighed._

_I stood there, looking at our garden. Grandfather Cullen worked hard for his company. I remember all the stories he and grandma used to tell my sister and I. He always went home, looking tired but never shows it to any of them, he always smiles and made sure everything's fine. He treats his employees like family. Gives them good pay and reasonable working hours. While Grandma always made sure he had food in his stomach and his manners intact. I chuckled at that._

_I sighed, "I'm not sure if I can take care of his company like that." I was skeptical talking about this. "I don't know if I can be…good to them, you know? I think I can't be both like you."_

_Carlisle got his compassion from his father. He actually is a doctor. He just runs the company in the mornings then off to the hospital after lunch. He's that good. He doesn't want his father's company to die that's why he took some time off the hospital and studied how to run the company, though grandpa never asked. See what I mean by good people?_

"_Son, I had those thoughts as well when I was younger. It's not about yourself, it's your love for what you do. It's the feeling you get when you do something you know your best at."_

_He looked at me with knowing eyes. I nodded._

_"Is it because of...?" He asked. And I just stared at the wall._

_Maybe it is about_that one most hurtful thing_that happened to me. Maybe I can't love this company because apparently, people can't 'love me enough'. I don't know if I could love something back after that._

_My father sighed. "It's been 2 years Edward. Maybe you should give this a shot. Who knows, you might have the heart to love again."_

_I'd want to try. I don't know…_

"_Alright," I sighed. "I'll see what I can do."_

_My father smiled, and hugged me. "You won't regret this, I promise you."_

_I gave him a weak smile, anxious about my decision._

"_Thanks son," he said as he was leaving the room._

"_That's nothing," I smiled back._

_After he had gone, I pinched the bridge of my nose again, just to calm down. I think I need a drink._

_The next week, when I woke up, I was quite nervous. My first day in my grandfather's company. I didn't know if I'm welcomed or not. It would be my first time working there and hello Vice President right away._

_After my father announced the news in the office and they threw a small party or gathering. Everyone congratulating me for making a 'wise' decision._

_My mother was there too, hugging me and congratulating me. "Oh Edward, you don't know how proud I am of you," she said teary eyed ._

"_Mom, thank you. And please don't cry, you know I can't handle that," I said a bit uncomfortable. I didn't know how to make a girl stop crying. It's my weakness._

_The small gathering went on and employees greeted me here and there; most said they couldn't ask for anyone better. I rolled my eyes at that, I wish they know what they're talking about._

_Before this, I had a position at a publishing company. When I work, I'm a totally different person, like my alter ego immediately steps out. I'm tough and what I say gets done, what I want, I get. I lose my temper easily and I can't tolerate slacking in the office. To me, it's always and only work, work, work._

_Many ladies have been approaching me here and there. They keep on eye-fucking me. It's annoying, but I can't help smirking at the male population in the office. I know I could get the girls. On one hand, seeing cougars ogle me makes me shiver – in a very bad way._

_Even Mrs. Banner, my father's secretary. Oh god. She keeps on flipping her hair and exposing her cleavage like a teenager. Clearly, NOT a good view. I walked it off and laughed._

I snapped out of my thoughts when Irina, the stewardess told me we have landed. I was in deep thought.

When I got in the car my father called again just to check if I really was in Manhattan. As soon as I got to the office, my secretary, Lauren bombarded me with things I need to know for today's meeting while flirting. I don't need any of this right now.

"Lauren! Please, just leave the folder on my desk," I wanted to be alone for awhile.

"Yes sir," she said and put the things down. "Is there anything you need?"

"Coffee, thanks," I said and went to my office's bathroom to change. I shaved and washed up. I took my time to fix my hair in perfect disarray. I got out of the bathroom to check what Lauren has in store for me. I was fixing my cufflinks when I noticed someone sitting on my chair.

"Excuse me?" I said.

The chair turned to me and I gasped, my body stiffened as well.

"T –…" I can't even say her name.

"Surprised?" She laughed.

She got up and hugged me.

"I missed you Edward…so much," she sounded like she's crying. I put my hand around her and hugged her too.

"I…" Don't cry, please?

"You don't have to say anything," she smiled and kissed my lips.

I just gave her a small smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be gone for a year?"

She was silent at first, she took my tie and started doing it. "I… was offered a project. I couldn't let it pass." She said carefully.

I didn't know if I should be happy or angry that she's here. She kissed my lips again and lay her head on my chest. We stood there, steadily, when I wrapped my arms around her tighter. Why am I hugging her back? Am I letting her in? After what has happened? Is this it?

With every touch or word leaves me more broken...

"Mr. Cullen, Carlisle's... oh! I didn't..." Lauren stopped when she saw the both of us. Clearly, she's not happy with what she's seeing.

"I've got it. I'll go upstairs in a bit, thanks," I said and she left a bit angry.

Tanya chuckled and lifted her head to see my face. "She still isn't fond of me, huh?"

I chuckled too, "Ignore her."

"Okay. I think I'll have to go," she said as she took her things. I know she saw pain in my face when she said the word 'go'. "I'll see you later chéri," she said as she kissed my lips again and left.

I was left completely flustered at what just happened.

I let it pass and went on with meetings all day. I didn't really got the chance to catch up with my father since we did different things. When work ended, my Aston Martin was waiting for me in the drive way and I sped home.

My mother's probably cooking dinner so I went in our house through the back door. I was surprised to see the kitchen empty.

"Mom? Dad?" Weird. Then I heard people talking in my father's den. I walked in, I saw my parents chatting with someone.

"Edward!" My mother rushed to me and hugged me. "You should have called me before you left the office," she scolded.

"Son, how are you?" My dad nodded. "Look who came to visit," he said and pointed to...

"Tanya?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

She stood up and gave me a kiss, "Hi chéri, I told you I'll see you later." She winked.

I just stood and shook my head. Right.

"Now that everybody's here, we shall eat! Let's go to the dining room." My mother ushered us out.

She enjoys most cooking for the family. It's her passion aside from decorating homes and doing charity work. Over dinner, Tanya was talking about her trip. I can tell, my parents missed her.

"Edward? Honey? Are you alright?" Esme felt my forehead.

I spaced out again. "I'm sorry mom, I'm just tired."

"Do you want to rest?" She asked, worried. "No thanks, I'm good." I smiled at my mother.

We were having dessert in the living room and we were all chatting about past events.

"Tanya, I'll always remember your dishes," Carlisle laughed.

"Oh I know. I am the only person who almost got you poisoned. I bet I'll always be remembered," she winked and laughed.

I chuckled too. I remember Tanya tried to bake me cookies when we were in college. It looked really delicious but when I took I bite, I thought my teeth were broken.

She looked at me and smiled, I looked back at her, too.

Esme sighed. "It's good to have you back, Tanya. It's really good to see you two together again. We missed you."

I turned to my parents and I know they saw my dumbfounded expression. I looked at Tanya so she could tell me what was going on.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "We'll go out. Get some fresh air. We'll see you later." My parents left and I still couldn't believe what I heard.

"Tanya, what's going on?" I managed to get out.

"Edward! Don't you remember? Before I left?" she laughed.

_I was standing by the window trying to get away from the crowd at the gathering, taking in the view as someone kissed my cheek. I turned to see who it was._

"_Hey!" Tanya smiled. "Congratulations, big boy!"_

"_Thanks!" I said as I put my hand on the small of her back. "What brings you here?"_

"_Your mom called, she told me about this party so I'm here," she looked at me with her icy blue eyes._

_"Sorry for the trouble," I smiled apologetically._

"_No problem! It's no trouble at all. Although, I'm leaving in a bit. I just wanted to see the new Vice President of this very famous company!" She laughed and put a hand on mine._

_I nodded. I couldn't force myself to laugh._ _I smiled at her weakly, looking into her eyes._

"_Tanya!" Carlisle called._

_We were both startled by the sudden call._

"_Carlisle, Esme! Hi!" She said as she both hugged them._

"_Hello dear, how are you? We're so glad you made it," my mother said._

"_It's nothing. I just wanted to see Vice President Edward Cullen here," Tanya said and we all laughed._

"_Well here he is, in the flesh," Carlisle gestured a hand toward me._

"_Yeah. I didn't know he was handsome!" Tanya smiled mockingly, I just laughed at her remark. I wish I have her._

"_Thank you for the compliment," I said lamely._

"_Too bad, I have to go now. I'm sorry to leave early," she pouted._

"_I'll see you soon," I said._

"_Don't worry, we appreciate the time you've given us. We all know how busy you are," Esme said and kissed her cheek._

"_I'll visit right away when I get back, Esme. I promise," she winked at my mother._

"_Just give us a call. Thanks again," Carlisle said as they kissed on the cheek. Carlisle gave me a look which translated to 'walk her out'._

"_I will. Thanks, too" she smiled as my parents left. We walked to the elevator silently. I really didn't know what to say, specially after what happened to us._

"_Good bye Edward," she said as she looked me in the eye, as if waiting for something._

_I nodded. "Good bye Tanya. Take care of yourself," I said._

_I was to supposed kissed her cheek but she turned her head making our lips meet._

_My eyes widened – hell no! She…did not just do that?_

_Right?_

_Dazed, I put my hand on her hips and tried to push her away but she got the wrong idea and put her hand on my neck and kissed deeper. I finally gave in._

_She licked my bottom lip, seeking for entrance. I let her in and our tongues met and danced._

_We pulled apart, panting. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me, while I stood motionless._

_She then walked to the elevator and waved as I watched the elevator door close and stood there for what seemed like hours._

_Why did I do that?_

_Damn it. I need a drink._

"Edward? Chéri? Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked, a bit broken.

"No," I said. "I mean, I want this. Yes, but, I just…" I really didn't know what to say. She thinks we're together because of the kiss. But, she had initiated it. I didn't mean to give her the wrong impression. I still love her, but… I don't know if I can be with her after what happened.

**Three years ago:**

"_What?" she said._

"_Tanya Denali, will you marry me?" I asked, smiling on bended knee, waiting anxiously for her answer._

_We've been together since I was 18 and she was 15. I've been wanting to marry her when we both graduated college but I wanted to provide for her so I worked hard first._

"_Edward, stop kidding and stand up!" She said a bit annoyed._

_I was hurt and stood up. I didn't know what to make out of this. She doesn't want this? "I'm not kidding. I want you to be my wife, Tanya."_

_She laughed. "Edward. I… I'm not yet ready."_

_Crushed. I felt my body lighten and I was starting to feel nauseous. How could this be?_

"_I'm sorry Edward. I just… I'm just 24. I'm having a blast with my life right now. I have a great modeling career, opportunities are thrown at me, I'm traveling a lot. And… I don't think I'd want to give that up yet," she took my hands in hers. "You're still young too, Edward. At 27 I don't think there's a rush in settling down. I…love you… but not enough to marry you right now…I'm sorry."_

_I felt angry, betrayed and unloved. I gave her everything I had. I thought she loved me…still. It wasn't enough for her._

"_I want to achieve more Edward. I know you do too. Ask me again in 10 or maybe 5 yea–"_

"_NO!" I shouted and removed my hands from her angrily. I said it with such venom that I scared her._

"_Chéri…" Tanya whispered._

"_NO! I'm asking you right NOW. Not in 5, 10 years! I love you Tanya! Why?" I said, crying. "I don't know what else you want from me. I'd give up everything for you, yet you... you don't even love me as I love you…"_

"_No, chéri. What I want to say is I–"_

"_Enough Tanya," I said. I couldn't take the pain anymore._

_She stood for a few more seconds and left._

The worst night of my life happened three years ago when I asked Tanya to marry me. She was everything to me, I thought I was hers, too.

That night was my life's turning point. I fell apart and no one could mend me. I drowned myself in alcohol. I turned into a horrible person, specially to those at work. I didn't care about firing people, not even thinking if they have a family to support. I slept with women. I was depressed. I refused to eat, to talk, to go out with my friends – with anyone.

Until one night, my mother was sent to the hospital because of me. She worried the most about me had a nervous breakdown and I saw the looks on my family's faces. That was my wake up call. If something happens to her because of me, my family will be crushed.

That night, I sobered up and went on my life as normally as possible. I tried my best to keep it together when I'm with people or outside. But when I was alone, everything comes back.

No one could console me. No one could heal me. No one could make me feel better. No one but Tanya.

A year after I proposed to Tanya, she came back.

_I was in a restaurant, my mother called me to say we'll be having dinner there. I was reading the menu when someone sat adjacent to me. I looked up to see who it was and I felt my world fall apart for the second time._

"_Chéri," she said as she put a hand on mine._

"_What are you doing here?" I said through gritted teeth. Seeing her makes me want to run away from my life._

"_Chéri, I tried calling you but I can't get through every time. I couldn't find you either. I didn't know you moved to a different place until I called Carlisle," she said. "I didn't know you sold our house…" she cried._

_Tanya and I were living together. We had a huge house in a gated community and she said it was her dream house. We passed by it one day after visiting a friend from college. I bought it for her the next day. She was so happy with it and I remember that day when I told myself I would make her my wife._

_The next day after I proposed I went to our house, remembering every single thing she had was gone. Maybe it wasn't enough to be her dream house considering she moved out from it._

_Pain waved through my body as I remembered that night._

"_What did you expect me to do?" I said._

"_I thought you loved it. It's our dream house, remember?" She said._

"_I didn't know what to do with it after you left," I said coldly._

_I couldn't take this anymore. If I don't leave now, I know I will be begging for her. I have to be strong or else I'll have to start over. "Good night Tanya," I stood up and left._

Since then, Tanya has been trying to get back to me. I've always wanted her back but I'm afraid of what might happen again. Even if it was years ago, the pain is fresh when the memory comes back to me.

Tanya is one hell of a girl. She's very slender, has mile-long legs which every model in the world envies, long strawberry blonde hair, piercing-ice blue eyes. She smart - graduated Columbia with honors, goal-oriented, well-off, independent, I could go on and on.

She's everything a man could ask for.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed, "I thought you still wanted this."

I just looked at her and felt my heart broken again. Don't cry Tanya…

"I… h – have to… go…" she stood up, and started walking.

Edward, do something! You wanted this. You do...

I rushed to her side and pulled her arm. "Don't." I said looking to her eyes.

"Don't go," I whispered.

She smiled and hugged me while I was frozen. I… don't want her to leave like this. I'd feel like a bad person for letting her.

She's here Edward, she came back for you.

Is this for real?

Yes, she is. But I don't know if I could be with her again.

* * *

***End of chapter 6***


	7. Thoughts And Distractions

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: I hope you like this. Enjoy! :) please continue reading :))

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Thoughts and Distractions

I woke up, disoriented. I didn't want to open my eyes, I knew it was too good to be true if he had stayed.

I wasn't exactly sure if I was half asleep or dreaming when I AB said something.

I remembered him say, "I'm sorry I'm leaving." At the same time I felt his hands graze slightly on my face. Then I'm not sure if I said something when I heard him chuckle and told me to sleep in his most serene voice I've ever heard.

One thing I was quite sure I felt was when he kissed me on my forehead. Or… maybe I was really dreaming.

Oh no, what if he heard me talking in my sleep?

"Arghhh!" I huffed as I opened my eyes and saw no one beside me. I knew I was alone.

I still felt a pang of pain though. I was kind of hoping he would at least wait for me to wake or something. Too much romantic movies for me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said to myself. "You knew something like this will happen, so please, for the love of God, stop this nonsense."

Then my home phone rang. I grabbed it from my nightstand. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"_Bella! It's 9 already! Where are you? We're waiting for you in the conference room. I've been ca –"_Angela on the line.

"Shit!" I cut her. I immediately rushed to my bathroom and turned the shower on. "Okay, don't panic. Tell Quil (my Assistant Director) to take over. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up and jumped to the shower.

Maybe that's why AB wasn't here when I woke?

I finally made it to the office half an hour later. I wasn't able to blow dry my hair or do something to tame it and just wore the first things I saw. I was running as fast as I could on heels. Luckily, I tripped only once and it wasn't too embarrassing, though I think I hurt myself. I went in the conference room, panting. Everyone was staring at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm sorry I'm late, proceed," I had a hard time talking since I'm actually out of breath. I grabbed my bottle of water and chugged it down.

God, I'm thirsty.

When I put my bottle down, I noticed everyone still staring at me. Most of them were trying to suppress their laughter. This is the worst I've been since I worked here. I must look like hell.

I raised my brow, "Is there a problem?" I said in annoyance. I know I'm a mess dear co-workers, no need to stare.

The meeting continued, they sensed my annoyance and I know they don't want me to start yelling at them.

I settled into my seat and noticed the usual seat beside me for the past weeks wasn't taken. Hmm, maybe AB's in a different meeting.

Again, I was a tiny bit disappointed he wasn't there.

On second thought, it's more relieving he wasn't there because of what happened last night. God, I don't know what to say when I see him. What will I do? Gosh, I never thought of this.

I was lost in thought. I kept on thinking what to do or what to say when I finally see him. I was thinking of a witty answer to throw back at him when he says something incredibly annoying. Sadly, I couldn't come up with anything. He says the most annoying things – I think he'd graduate at the top of his class if there's a program for Annoying Your Co-worker 101. Maybe I should hide or have Angela tell me if he's within 2 meters so I could hide.

Jesus. I come up with the lamest ideas. No wonder Emmett always wait for me to do or say something as lame as this.

I was preoccupied with work the whole day.

Alice called, she asked me to accompany her to check out the houses.

I went to Alice's apartment. She drove her Porsche to the house we were gonna check out. We talked about Jasper's new deal and his planned proposal.

"I didn't see it coming Bells! I was on the verge of asking him myself," Alice said.

I laughed. "I figured."

I remember when they are together and the just look into each other's eyes and they know exactly what the other's trying to say. Or even by just a touch.

It makes me want to have that same thing someday.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice waved her hand before me. "We're here."

"Oh! S–sorry," I laughed and got out of the car.

We walked to a bit to the house. We both stopped and gasped.

"Oh. My…" Alice grabbed my hand.

"GOD!" I continued.

We both squealed and were jumping. We rushed inside to meet their agent, Carter.

He gave us a tour and the house IS stunning! It has a nice spacious porch, two storey high with 2 bedrooms and a very HUGE master's bedroom.

"Wow!" I whispered when we entered the master's.

"This is the master's bedroom. You could set up a small living room or put your theatre system here," Carter was pointing to different corners of the room.

Alice was just beaming like crazy, it was totally hilarious. She looked like a clown.

"Ms. Brandon, I know this house is for _you_ when I checked this house earlier. You'll die when you see this," Carter said.

"Oh my gosh! I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Alice was jumping up and down.

"Wait! Close your eyes. It'll be more fun," I said as I stepped behind her and put my hands on her eyes.

"Okay fine! But I _KNOW _my hunch is right!" She said. "Wanna bet?"

"Oh I won't bet against you," I said. Alice always wins. I don't know how but she always does.

"Okay ladies, here we are," Carter said as he unlocked a door in the room. I lead Alice carefully and she does have the right feeling about this.

"Bella!" Alice whined.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3!" I removed my hands for her to see her heaven.

Alice was speechless as she took in the spacious walk-in closet. It's not a closet, heck, it's a room! It has dividers for all kinds of clothes or whatever you need to put in. A counter with drawers and chairs for hair and make-up. On the left side of the room was the shoe rack or section, whatever. It's huge!

I look at Alice who was in tears, "Oh my God! You're the best Carter!" She hugged him.

"Only for my best client. So, are we in?" He smiled.

"You don't have to ask," she said. Carter then, was on the phone, making the arrangements.

"I'm so happy for you!" I hugged Alice.

"Me too. I can't wait to live in this house!" She beamed.

Alice was going to sign the papers tomorrow morning. We called Rose to have dinner soon week and celebrate, again.

I went to work the next day, making sure I am on time and looked more presentable. I haven't seen AB for days now, it's weird. Where was he?

Angela came in my office and started handing me out documents I must read. Hmm, maybe I should ask her something.

"So, Angela," I started. "Where's _your_ boss? I haven't seen him in like, days." I tried to sound as casual as I could manage.

Angela looked a bit surprised, "Uhm. He flew to New York Monday morning. Did you forget?"

Oh. I didn't know that.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot about it," I gave out a fake laugh. "That-well, that explains it."

That bastard didn't even tell me he was leaving. As in leaving _leaving. _Leaving town!

"Are you alright?" Angela asked.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Nothing. You look…never mind. Anyway, are we done for today?" She asked.

I raised my brow at her. I looked what?

"Yeah, we're done. Come on, let's leave together." I said as I gathered my things from my desk.

Angela and I walked down to the building together.

Rose, Alice and I will be shopping for furniture and other house necessities this weekend. I groaned, shopping with Rose and Alice is always the longest day.

Before going to bed, I thought of AB again. Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? Did it slip his mind? What did he feel while we were together? After?

I was thinking so hard, the next thing I knew I fell off my bed. Hard.

"Ow!" I said while rubbing my butt. Then I heard someone laughing.

"What the hell?" I sat up.

"Wow Bella, you're totally K.O.," Rose laughed. "Rose and I were so loud, I even jumped on your bed but you were dead," Alice laughed.

"So you needed to drag me out of bed? Literally?" I asked pissed.

Rose and Alice helped me stand up. "We're running late Bells, move it!" Alice pushed me to the bathroom. "I'll get something for you to wear."

I didn't protest and just took a bath. I know I won't win with Alice. That tiny girl has power, I tell you.

When I went in my walk-in closet, Rose was sitting on the couch, trying on some of my sunglasses while Alice laid out a few outfits for me to choose from. As usual, I picked out the one which will cover my body the most. I don't understand how they manage to dress a little less when they're in a city like, I don't know, Chicago?

"We have what you call jackets and coats, Bella," Rose rolled her eyes. She clearly knew what I was thinking.

I chuckled, "I know. I'm just less daring as you."

"Less daring huh?" Rose smirked. Alice was laughing her ass off. "Fine, laugh at me." I said as I was on my way to a drawer where I keep my precious sweats. This will stop Alice from laughing.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice glared.

"I'm wearing something comfortable," I smiled.

"Fine. I'm. Sorry. I. Laughed." Alice said while gritting her teeth.

Gotcha! I smirked. "Okay," I said and got the clothes she prepared for me.

Once I pull out my 'sweats or sneakers card' Alice ALWAYS gives in.

These two will never let some things die. Ugh, I wish I had some more embarrassing things about them so they'd shut up.

Rose knows every stupid thing I've done in college who generously shared it with Alice. And they saw some stupid things I've done when I'm drunk – e.g. encounter with AB. Oh, they also fill in Jasper and Emmett when they're missing something during inside jokes. Great.

Someday I'll get them.

"Alice, do I really have to wear heels today?"

"Yes," she said immediately.

"Can I just wear ballet flats? Please? I'm so tired of wearing heels my feet and legs hurt," I begged.

"Fine then!" Alice said as she was scanning my shoe rack while muttering about me not getting used to heels.

"Alright ladies, let's go," Rose said as we all went for the door.

We have gone through most furniture shops and thank God Alice didn't take that long picking out beds and sofas. We were now just walking in the street, looking for a place to sit down.

"Ladies, as you all know, I'm engaged," Alice said and flashed her ring. Rose and I nodded. "So, I'm planning my wedding," she smiled. "A summer wedding," she jumped.

"Summer wedding? Next year?" I asked innocently.

"No, silly! This August!"

"Are you planning on a church wedding?" Rose asked.

"Hmm. I'd love an outdoor ceremony, since it's summer." Alice said in deep thought.

"Wait, isn't it a bit in a rush? I mean, it's in months!" I said.

Rose laughed and patted my back, "Bella, this is Alice. Leave it to her."

"Give me some credit Bella. You're talking to a celebrity stylist," Alice winked.

Yes, this is Alice we're talking about. Silly me, I giggled. "Oh, by the way, you two ladies are my maids of honor," she said while clapping her hands.

"Two of us?" Rose asked.

"Yes! Don't make a fuss. I want you two," she pouted.

"Aww. Thanks Alice," Rose and I hugged her.

We spent the rest of the day talking about the wedding and stuff.

Two weeks have gone by; it's nearing mid-April. The weather is pretty manageable. It's also has been weeks since I saw AB. Is he coming back? Earlier, I would look in the office hallways, see if there's any sign of him. Now, I've given up. He's not coming back so I don't have any hopes up.

Why do I even have my hopes up? Hello? We're not dating. You're not even friends, Bella!

I called Rose to talk about our wedding present for Alice and Jasper. "Hey there, Rosie."

"_Don't ever call me that, biatch,"_ Rose said, annoyed.

I laughed. "Alright. What have you got?"

"_I found a couple of hotels. Some of it looks tacky," _I could imagine Rose shivering.

I was also fixing things on my desk when noticed a post it on one of my folders.

Dated 'April 8: Blaque Corp called' written in Angela's hand. It's already April 13! Shit! Why did I only see this now? And why didn't Angela remind me? God.

Rose was saying something but I needed to call Jacob's office, fast! "Rose, I'll call you later. I really need to make an important call."

"_OK. Ms. Bossy," _and she hung up.

"Angela, come to me office. NOW." I said over the speaker. I was really peeved and agitated, why didn't she remind me about this? Why wasn't this in my Blackberry or planner?

"Yes Bella?" She said as she entered.

I gave her the post it and she stepped forward and took it. I saw her face paled, "Oh dear," she whispered.

"You got that," I laughed a throaty one. "Why wasn't this in my planner or something?"

No answer.

"Angela, this is a big thing. You know that right?" I said coldly. "_PLEASE_ let this _NOT _happen again! If we don't get this, we'll be in trouble. Specially with that Annoying Bastard."

I didn't want to turn Cruella de Bella on Angela. I've been too hard on her. Also, Annoying Bastard will never live that down.

"Sorry. It won't happen again," Angela said.

"Thanks. I'll have to call them now," I said as I dialed the office's number. Jacob was there, thank God. Now, I have to personally drop by his office because the stupid secretary didn't know where he was so I couldn't get a hold of him.

I have to go personally, because of our shortcoming which is not returning their call as soon as possible. That's a big NO-NO.

"Angela, I'm going to Blaque Corp.," I said.

"Okay. Let me just get my things," she started to gather whatever stuff she needs.

"No, Angela. I don't need you there. I'm going there just to apologize for not calling them anytime sooner. You know how we play," I glared at her. I'm still annoyed with her.

"I'm sorry, really." She said sincerely. She's always sincere. Angela's a very good person. Not the one who gossips. She's never the one to ask, she'll just wait for you to come to her and I really like that about her.

"It's no big. You get to go to an early lunch anyway. You have about, less than 3 hours?" I said glancing on my phone. "Okay, So I'm heading now. I'll see you later," I nodded.

"Take care," she nodded too.

I walked one and a half or two blocks to Jacob's office. I walked to the concierge while fixing myself.

"Good morning ma'am! Welcome to The Blaque Corporation! How may I help you?" He beamed.

"Hi! Uh…" I said as I was searching for his nametag. "…Tyler! Is Jacob Black here? I'm Bella Swan from Masen Communications," I gave him an alluring smile.

He stared at me, grinning. I internally laughed, dude, I'm not flirting. I just want you to get me to your boss.

"Sorry Ms. Swan, I'm afraid he's in a meeting right now." He said.

Damn smile's not working right now.

"Oh. Do you have any idea what time he'd be done?" I smiled again,

"I don't know exactly what time. Would you like to wait for him? I can give you a tour to keep you company." He was smiling so big now.

Damn smile he's got the wrong idea.

Jesus. I'm not here for YOU! I wanted to shout at him. "No, thank you. Would you kindly tell him I dropped by?"

"Okay then. Are you sure you don't want to wait?" He looked hopeful. Ugh. "No, thank you," I smiled, turned around and started walking. Man that was awkward!

I'll have to go here some other time, maybe I'll try tomorrow. Hopefully he replaces his dumb secretary who doesn't know where he is.

"Bella!" I heard someone call.

I turned around and saw Jacob half running. "Jacob!" I said.

"I thought you were in a meeting?"

"We finished early. We were in that room," he said as he pointed to a now, open door. "I overheard your name from Tyler. Good thing I saw you," he smiled.

I blushed. What was that damned boy saying? "I just wanted to apologize for not returning your call. I wasn't notified. I would have called as soon as possible. I'm really sorry," I said to him.

"It's okay, Bella," he winked.

"Thank you Jacob. I don't intend to take your time. That's all I'm here for. I'll be the one to arrange the meetings so this wouldn't happen again," I smiled.

"If you insist. Hey, have you eaten?" He asked, grinning.

"I haven't?" I said as if I was asking him. "Jacob, I'm sorry, I know you're busy – "

"Let's have lunch then!" He grabbed my arm toward the door and nodded the doorman.

"What? Are you sure? I mean, you're a busy man. You know! You're-you're Jacob Black." I laughed, nervously.

He stopped and stared at me for a few seconds then laughed. "Okay Bella, you're funny. I am not busy at the moment so I can spare time and have lunch."

I blushed a deep red. "Okay, if you say so. Sorry," I smiled weakly.

"My apologies Ms. Swan. It is rude for me to assume you have the time. Are you free to grab a bite of sandwich or eat a hearty meal?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I chuckled, "I'm free for a couple of hours Mr. Black, Thank you for asking. Now where do you want to eat?" He smiled widely and lead the way.

We're eating at a bar and grill I let him choose.

"How was your trip by the way?" I asked.

"It was good. But my dad got a bit on my nerves," he answered.

"Oh, I thought it was a business trip?"

"It was. But my dad wanted to come along. He says he's getting older not being able to work again," he chuckled.

"He's working at Vancouver?" I asked innocently.

"No. He used to run the company. But he's not able to since the accident." Jacob said and he drank from his tea.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to pry." I blushed. "Nah. 'S'okay," he smiled. "Don't feel bad."

I smiled. Wait a minute, he said 'used to run'. "Wait, you said 'used to run'?"

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, he used to. Then I took over."

He's now the owner. Jesus Bella, why don't you know about this? You're a damn branch director, business people should know this!

"Oh…OH! Oh my gosh, you're your own boss. God, this is embarrassing. Blaque with the –que instead of –ck," I said more to myself. I know my face is as red as a tomato. Screw me for not doing my homework! Suddenly, I felt like going to a bunch of expensive schools went down the drain.

Maybe _I am old_, that's why I forgot to do some research! But still, how come I didn't hear or read?

He was laughing at me and I turned more red.

"I'm sorry, I'm not this scattered-brain," I smiled.

"It's okay. You're refreshing to talk to, it makes me want to know you more." He smiled genuinely.

I laughed. "Thank you, anyway. So, do you mind telling me how your dad was bugging you?"

"Oh God. It's embarrassing!" He said and shook his head.

"You're secret's safe with me," I winked.

"Ugh! Alright. Pinky swear?" He wiggled his brow and held up his right pinky.

I laughed so hard and made a knot with our pinkies. "Oh my God! I didn't know Jacob Black's such a girly!"

"Yeah, well I'm the only boy and I have two older sisters. I'm surprised I grew up a bit manly than I thought I would," he laughed. "Anyway, my dad kept on saying 'Isn't she pretty kid? Maybe you should ask her out' or 'Hey, she's looking at you. Go get her tiger!' Imagine my horror when he said that! Every girl he saw, he 'sees' they were hitting on me." He laughed while shaking his head.

I laughed out loud. "Maybe he thinks you're gay, that's why."

"Oh hell no! the reason why I delayed taking home girls I dated because I didn't want to be embarrassed by him. He thinks I'm going to marry them once I bring them home. It scared a couple away." He said.

"Way to go dad! Let's toast to your father," I held up my glass and he tapped it with his.

We continued our conversation smoothly while we ate. I was having a good time, actually. Then I saw the time on his watch, 1 p.m..

"Jacob! It's been two hours! Don't you have anything to go to?" I asked, worried.

"None, really. I didn't notice the time." He said glancing at his watch.

"I'm sorry, I think you should go."

"It's okay Bella. I'm the boss anyway," he winked. "Oh – here I go again. I'm sorry, you? Are you supposed to do something?" He asked.

"No, I have about an hour to spare," I said. I gave Angela a three hour break, so I'd give myself too. Perks of being a boss. I 'evil laughed' internally.

"Why don't we spend your last hour together?" He smiled.

"Jacob, are you sure?" I eyed him.

"Fine. I admit, I have to do something. But it can wait," he said in defeat.

"No, Jacob. Even if _you're_ the boss, you still have to do your job. Besides, we still have tons of meetings left," I winked.

Jacob chuckled as he asked for our bill. "You're right about that."

I was getting my wallet in my bag. I was having a hard time because it was at the bottom with a bunch on my stuff in top of it. Nice! When I finally got it out, I saw Jacob hand the check folder back to the waiter.

"Wait! I haven't paid!" I shouted to the guy.

"Bella, I already paid for your meal," Jacob said.

"Why didn't you tell me the waiter was already by your side?" I said looking for bills in my wallet. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I was had a hard time getting my wallet. Here," I more of said to myself until the last word. I was handing Jacob my dollar bills.

Jacob looked shocked. He quirked his brow and shook his head. "No Bella."

"What do you mean no? I'll pay half of the bill, okay?" I insisted. "My half."

"Bella, no need to. Okay? I'm the one who asked you to have lunch," he stood up and started walking.

I followed him immediately.

"That's the general rule." Jacob said, waiting for me to catch up.

"General rule? What general rule? The general rule when you're out with a friend is that you should be paying for your half. I should be paying for what you ate because you're my client!" I said indignantly. "And clients do not pay for meals!"

Jacob just laughed. "We weren't having a business meeting so we had lunch as friends."

"Yes I know, Jacob. I'm just saying it I should be the one paying – at least for mine. Please take the money." I stopped with my hand extended to him. I was trying 'the pout', it _might_ work on him. I just hope I didn't look constipated or whatever.

Jacob stopped too and faced me. He lowered his head to my level. I was pretty embarrassed by this, I didn't notice I was way smaller compared to his 6'2-ish frame.

"Tell you what, you pay the next time we eat out. As friends," he smiled.

I wanted to protest but, that was a good deal. "Okay," I smiled.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your office," he tilted his head to my office's direction. Something about that sentence made my heart twitch.

_Someone_I knew said it.

I smiled and walked with him.

He walked me until the elevator. "So, I'll be expecting your call?" Jacob asked.

"You certainly will," I smiled.

"Great. 'Coz if you don't, I know where you work," he chuckled.

"Yes, I'll call. Thanks again Jacob. See you soon. Get back to work now," I smiled at him again.

"Bye Bella." He bent down and kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit at the contact and waved at him as he walked away.

I sighed when I got back to the office. Jacob was right, talking to him too was refreshing. I internally thanked him for that.

* * *

***End of chapter 7***


	8. Siblings

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 9: on its waaaay :)

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Siblings

**EPOV**

Tanya left after awhile. I didn't say anything, I guess I'm letting her assume whatever she wants. I'm quite happy with this, but I'm more scared about what will happen to us. I guess I should let this go and hope the future would work for us. I love Tanya. I think.

I took a swig of scotch and pinched the bridge of my nose, it has been a habit since I was young. I probably picked it up from grandfather Cullen. I usually hung out in his den – minus the alcohol, of course.

"Sweetheart?" My mother said as she was scanning my room. "May I come in?"

"Sure mom," I said and went to sit with her on the day bed.

Esme smiled and looked at me. "How are you?" I know she's asking about how I feel towards Tanya and our situation.

"I… don't really know mom. I didn't know we-we were, you know…" I couldn't even say it right. "Ugh. I didn't know that she took it that way. It was just now that it dawned to me…"

I paused. I wasn't sure how to continue what I wanted to say. I know I could tell my mother anything and if I don't I know it will just worry her.

I sighed, "The day I started working for dad, I-sh- we kissed," I run my hand through my hair. "I didn't know what that meant exactly. And then she doesn't even call or e-mail or text when she was gone. She kissed me then left. It messed up my mind for months. Then she comes home, unexpected and she thinks we're together?" I said and looked at my mother.

Esme nodded and rubbed circles around my back. "Edward, don't you think you put so much meaning into this? I know it's confusing but, maybe, it's the right time to work things out. I'm not pressuring you son. I just want you to be happy, and maybe, she can make you happy now. I can see she's trying to reach out the past years and I know she's sorry for what happened. It's just up to you if you'll be opening your heart to her again. It may be hard, you may hurt and be afraid, but if you love her that much, you can pull through."

The things my mother said sank into me. It all made sense, of course. I was just afraid of loving her again. Who wouldn't be after what happened?

"Thanks mom," I smiled at her. "I suppose we could give it a try."

"You don't need to rush yourself. Take your time, get to know her again," she encouraged. "I'll leave you to rest." She hugged me and kissed me good night.

I slept peacefully that night. I finally had answers to what was bothering me for months.

I went down the kitchen to eat and immediately salivated for the delicious breakfast my mother prepared. I missed home.

"Hey mom. Smells good in here!" I kissed her cheek. "Hey dad," I said as I did the same thing.

"Good morning son," my father nodded and put down the paper. "So, how was Chicago?"

I was caught off guard by my father's question. All I could remember was Bella. Her dark chocolate brown eyes, her long wavy brunette hair and too white complexion that looks really good when she turns crimson. Most of all, the amazing feeling I felt when I was inside her.

The heat from her slit when I was moving in her; sweat rolling down her neck to her peak from all the work we were doing, hearing her scream my name and how it felt so good. Her nails digging on my skin, begging for more…

It made me hard, instantly.

Great! Now I might need to explain this tent to my parents.

"Edward?" My mother asked and I both saw my parents with questioning eyes.

"Oh, sorry. It was good. Really. We got a hold of Jacob's company," I said as I started to eat, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's good to hear. I'll call Bella in a few weeks to checkup. Speaking of Bella, how is she?" My father looked at me with some odd tone in his voice, like prying?

"Oh she's good," I shrugged.

"She's pretty too, right?" My father was teasing me. "Dad!" I whined. "Stop with the teasing. Do I look like I'm in 8th grade?"

Carlisle shrugged. Yeah, whatever. I'm not really interested in her even if she IS pretty. She actually has the worst temper. I was eating quietly when I noticed my parents looking at me again, with silly grins this time. "What?" I asked.

My father cleared his throat and he continued eating, "Nothing."

"Edward, I've been meaning to ask you this since I saw you. Did you get in a fight?" Esme asked, worried.

"What? No, I didn't. Why?" I asked, completely perplexed. She stood up and went to get something. She came back with a mirror in hand.

"Look," she said holding up the mirror.

My eyes widened at what I saw. I have a purple-ish bruise along the left side of my nose and under my left eye. I run my fingers along the bruise. I must have looked stupid yesterday, walking and talking to people with a bruise.

"Holy sh-" I stopped myself before my mother hears me. Cursing is not allowed in our home, especially in front of our food.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Suddenly, I remembered waking up when someone hit me hard in the face. Bella. She must really hate me for punching me hard on the face. Bet she's so happy I was leaving she gave me a going away present. I chuckled at the memory and shook my head.

"Edward?" Again, I saw my mother's confused expression, my dad, too.

"I just, you know, ran into something." I said lamely. My mother handed me an ice bag and went to get some makeup to cover this up.

Which reminded me – I need to call Bella soon.

I spent the day working. That day turned into weeks. Tanya and I saw each other a couple of times. It was like high school all over again. Being with her was nothing new. It felt…

Frankly, it felt old, used.

My life fell back to the same routine as it was in years. At times, Tanya would hang out at our home and talk to my parents. I'm glad they saw through her and didn't hold grudges after I proposed to her. She was like another daughter to them. Alice looked up to her, too. She's practically family.

Tanya and I are taking things slow. I still haven't asked her what am I supposed to call her or where was our relationship heading. I'm waiting for her to bring this up. I don't want to hurt her feelings by being ignorant; I don't want her to just continue assuming because I'm _always_ left confused. I really want to know what's going on between us.

But, I'm too chicken.

When I got home, I went straight to the kitchen to greet my parents.

"Hey old people," I laughed and kissed them both.

"Who are you calling old?" Carlisle asked. "You," my mother said to my father which made us laugh.

"How was work?" Esme said as she set the table. "Tiring. It never changes," I smiled.

"Don't be too hard, Edward," my father glared at me.

"I'm not that hard." I shrugged. "I love what I do."

We were eating dinner when the phone rang. "I'll get it," I said and stood up.

"Hello?" I said with food in my mouth. If my mother heard me she would scold me so I swallowed my food quickly.

"_If mom heard you she'd feel bad about not being able to raise a son with well manners,"_I immediately chuckled at the voice I heard. "Don't tell her," I said.

"_Whatever Eddie. Hey, you MUST make sure you're free for the last week of April. I'm having an engagement party and a house warming,"_Alice said.

"Are you serious? Why did you tell me just now? Do you know how busy I am? Or dad? It takes months or weeks to schedule meetings Alice, not always do we get lucky and settle something in da–"

"_Don't get your 'boss tone' on me. Will you please get mom?"_She sounded annoyed.

"Fine." I grumbled as I walked to the kitchen, phone on hand. I sighed heavily for I had to make adjustments due to her late call. She knows well enough about the trouble of scheduling. I had my brows furrowed when I handed the phone.

"The monster's on the phone," I said and my mother gave me a stern look.

"_I HEARD THAT EDWARD!"_Alice shouted. It made us all laugh considering the cordless phone wasn't on speaker. She's one tiny girl with a set of humongous lungs.

"Calm down sweetie, you know your brother," my mother said.

I was smirking the whole time she was on the phone. I could hear my mother say 'yes, sweetheart', 'I know', and a bunch of 'mmmhmmm's while nodding her head. My father also said the same things as I heard Alice talking too fast on the other end.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Okay. We'll see you in a week," my father said and hung up.

"You two will be going?" I asked.

"Two? What do you mean two?" My mother looked confused.

"We're all going, son. They could handle it in the office. You don't need to always be there. I've told some in the office about this weeks ago." My father said.

"What do you mean weeks ago? I wasn't aware of it. But what about meetings? " I asked.

I noticed my parent's look. My father was glaring at me while my mother was looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'll make some arrangements, don't worry." I smiled and my father nodded.

I excused myself to make some calls.

**APOV**

_**A month ago**_

I was driving while singing God Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship, my last song syndrome. Everyone around me doesn't know why I can't get over it. I like it, period. I parked my car two streets away. I was humming then my phone rang.

"_Hey lil sister!"_ I laughed when I heard her slightly irritated greeting.

"Edwaaaaard! OHMYGOSH! WHY'DYOUONLYCALLNOW? IT TOOK YOU FOREVER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT'S UP ANYWAY? WHY DID YOU C–"I babbled.

"_Alice! Just, wait a second! Okay? I couldn't even get a gist of what you're saying,"_ Edward chuckled. _"I'm going to Chicago for two weeks. I need to get some work done. I'm at the airport now, actually. I'll be there around… 2 in the afternoon."_

"REALLY? Yaaaaay! Okay, I'm going to pick you up. I'll be there early so you won't have to wait!" I said jumping at his announcement.

"_Alright, I'll see you then,"_ he said and hung up.

Edward will be coming! I'm soooooo excited! I can't wait for him to meet Jasper and my friends here.

I'm waiting for Bella at a café. Work is taking that woman too long! Seriously, she needs a break! She's a total workaholic and it's freaky! There are times when 90% of vocabulary's composed of 'work, deadline, proposal, report, files' and other words that makes my blood boil.

She can't help it. She's like my brother. Obsessed with working, ugh. Well, I couldn't blame my brother after everything that hap–

Wait a second!

"Hi Alice!" Bella said. "Sorry I'm late," she said while sitting down.

"It's okay Miss Bossy!" I smiled. Oh my gosh! I am REALLY brilliant! I know what I'm gonna do.

"So, how was your morning? Did you dress you clients with ample amount of cloth?" She teased.

"Hey! That's not fair. I am very good at my job, you can't deny that. It doesn't mean that you can't dress sexy, I can't. I have the perfect vision of what's hot and not on a person at a glance." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh no missy. I CAN dress sexy!" She laughed.

"Yeah, If you're idea of sexy is a dress two inches above your knees," I snorted. "Look at this. This, is sexy," I said pointing at what she's wearing.

"Excuse me! But I'd like to look presentable. And I do know, you do your job perfectly. Thanks for dressing me up, by the way." She smiled.

"No problem there Bells. You should be proud of what you have! Don't hide it! The poor boys will have nothing to stare at," I teased.

True enough. Bella doesn't think she's near sexy. Little does she know Rose and I see men gaping at her. She has toned abs and her waist is so tiny plus her hips is so sexy. Oh, don't forget her ass. Her ass will get you. I don't know what set of eyes this girl has. Wait, I sounded like a guy. Yuck. I laughed internally.

"Shut up Ali!" She laughed and slapped my arm. "I don't need that, really. Besides, I think I'm… you know… old… a bit old for… dressing…" she then drank her water.

"Okay. a) you have a damn sexy body and b) you're not old for crying out loud! You're in your twenties! You should be having the time of your life! Okay, the three of us, _will_go clubbing soon! No excuses! You need this." I said.

"Fine! But I get a say on what I'll be wearing. Let's eat," she said a bit grumpily.

And we ate quite peacefully. I was smiling the whole time. I couldn't get over of my brilliant idea. Bella and my brother will be perfect for each other.

"Alice? Spill." Bella eyed me.

"What?" I said trying to hide my smile.

"What's going on? Why are you acting all strange and giddy?" She was seriously turning into her boss mode.

I hate it when they do that to me!

"Oh nothing! It's just a post-sex glow," I said smiling. Gosh, I just couldn't help it.

"Okay, gottagobyeB!" I kissed her cheek and gathered my things before I couldn't hide it anymore.

I got to the airport a little early, good thing because the plane landed early as well. When I saw my brother I jumped and hugged him, "EDWARD!"

"Hey there Alice!" He chuckled and messed up my hair. Good ol' days – still very annoying.

"Stop messing up my hair, Eddie!" I knew I got him. He hated being called that.

We were on the way to the hotel and we were catching up with our lives. It's been months since we saw each other and I missed my brother.

"Alice? Why are you all smiles and jumpy?" Edward questioned.

Great! I just can't keep it down!

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here." I lied. Come to think of it, I didn't exactly lie. I just didn't tell him the other reason.

I can see him eyeing me. I hate it when he does that, I can't get away from it now.

"By the way, I want you to meet my best friends," I immediately said.

"Sure, just tell me when and where and I'll show up," he said as he looked out the window. "I got a feeling there's more."

Gee. My brother sure knows me.

"Nothing! I just want you to meet them. They're not bad. And I want you to meet the guy I'm moving in together with," I smiled as I thought of Jasper.

Edward groaned, "Alice, no setting up. Please? I've had enough of it. And I'm not in the mood talking about some jerk moving in with my sister. I need to relax, I have a ton of work load."

"I am not setting you up! I just want you to meet them. And fine, I'll tell you about him some other day," I grimaced.

I brought him to the hotel and hung out a bit. I missed my brother. It made me miss my parents too.

I was waiting for the day for Bella and Edward, finally, tonight is the night!

I haven't told Rose and Bella about my brother and my surname. I blackmailed Jasper so that he wouldn't tell a soul. This is also the night I'd be telling them my real surname or name.

I'm so excited. I kept on calling Edward to check if he's ready or if he forgot. I constantly reminded him to dress nice.

I haven't really talked to Bella for weeks. She said she was too busy and she didn't mention about my brother so I know they haven't met. I totally forgot Bella was working for my father. I will be screwed if she knew my brother before I introduced them and told them the truth behind my name. I was thinking about if she got mad or something. She'll forgive me anyway. She can't resist my pout. No one can – I grinned at that.

I called the two future love birds and they are running late because both has a meeting. Gee.

So Rose and I got there early and chatted. Bella finally came and I was preventing myself from jumping all over the place because of too much excitement.

Bella and my brother, married. Wow, they'd have beautiful children. I'd have a cute niece and nephew dressed up in a bunny outfit on Easter and a Tinkerbell and Peter Pan for Halloween. CUTE! I knew I was grinning like crazy because Rose raised her brow at me. I just shook my head and told them I'd be introducing them to someone special.

I so want to get this over with! What's taking him so long?

Bella was telling us what's been happening to her lately. I cringed when I heard 'spilt, coffee, Valentino dress'. He must pay for that. The dress is a timeless piece!

When Bella started describing the guy's attitude I couldn't help but sympathize with her. She must've met her match when it comes to work.

Finally, Edward came! Thank heavens!

I noticed the exchange between Edward and Bella, it left me confused at first. Turns out they've met - and in a completely unconventional way. But, that's okay. I still _know_ they _will_ be together. And with these things, I'm never wrong.

I was a bit scared when Rose and I heard Bella screaming and saw her trying hard to stand straight and convince us she wasn't drunk. When I heard Edward say he'll bring Bella home I wanted to do my happy dance. This is going on great.

I feigned looking worried when I Bella pleaded, but she needs it. When they were out of sight I immediately rejoiced!

"What the fuck?" Rose was staring at me.

"My plan is working!" I said to Rose. "What plan are you talking about?" She was getting impatient.

"Well, I figured they were so alike. Obsessed with work, single, and they'd look good together. Real good!" I smirked at Rose, encouraging her to join the club.

She laughed at me. "You know, you're crazy! But, yeah, there MIGHT be something there."

"There _IS_something there. I KNOW. You won't bet against me Rosalie Hale," I said smugly, because no one really does.

"Fine! I'll wipe that smug off your damn small face!" She looked excited.

"4 months!" I said.

"6 months!" Rose countered.

"If I win you buy me the vintage Dior dress I've been eying," I said.

"If you lose, which will happen, you give me your Versace limited edition bag." Rose said in a breath.

"If any of them says the big three before 6 months, I win." I said offering my hand.

"Deal!" And she shook on it.

Piece of cake, I smiled.

* * *

***End of chapter 8***


	9. The Return

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: ENJOY :))

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The Return

**BPOV**

My stupid Good Girls Go Bad alarm startled me to wake. My iHome's volume was louder than usual that made me jolt out of bed.

I was awake in time for my jogging routine. I was wearing my pink Nike sports bra and training capris. It's not that cold so I can manage to jog or run in this. I had my earphones on and my iPhone is strapped to my arm. I shrugged into my short sleeved hoodie, left it unzipped and went out.

I was running for about half an hour now and I decided to slow down a bit and catch my breath. I was close to brisk walking at that.

When I turned around the block, I was preparing myself to jog again when I thought I saw AB standing by a coffee shop's entrance.

Seriously? Is he here? If so, he would've called Angela or someone to notify the office.

I squinted my eyes, thinking I'd see him better. This AB look alike was with two men and dressed casually. They took their seats outside the coffee shop and were happily chatting. I was moving closer and closer, trying to look inconspicuous.

I spotted a tree about two meters away where they were seated. I can't fucking see because of some stupid board with 'Today's Specialties:' on it.

Damn it! I moved closer and closer slowly. He really looks like AB. Only, the hair was a bit longer, although most of his was in disarray, some of his hair's like, going down, not so much spiky thing going on. He doesn't have that really clean-messy disarray sort of look AB always has.

"Clean-messy? What's up with that?" I said to myself, inching closer.

Wait! Oooh, he's wearing glasses.

I was getting really frustrated because the guy has his back on me and I can't get a good view. Goddamnit.

I decided to walk slowly to where they were seated so I could get a view of his profile. I was a ruler away from his back. I sucked in a bag of breath and stepped closer. I tilted my head to the side so I could see more but still, I can't. Oh for the love of God!

I saw a bit of his familiar jaw and nose but couldn't get to the eyes. Damn it. I need to see the color! My heart was beating erratically, I was nervous for the possibility of seeing him unexpectedly – if he is this guy.

I got a better view very near him now. I was shocked. It seemed like AB. Is this him? Am I dreaming or is this just some hallucination?

Suddenly, I shoved his head down and ran as quickly as I could.

I didn't know what got in me! It was like I was on auto-pilot. I didn't mean to shove his head, I indented to tap him or something.

I was running so fast, afraid the guy would be hunting me down. I kept on going and looking behind at the same time. I almost hit people while I was running. They were cursing me and were giving me weird looks but I didn't care. I was too afraid to get caught.

When I turned around a corner, I halted. I pulled my earphones and put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I took off again and looked at my back while running. When I turned my head, I bumped hard into someone and fell flat on my ass.

"Ow. Shit. Sorry!" I said, holding the hand being offered, getting up as fast as I could while rubbing my ass. "Thanks."

How come this guy's still standing from the impact?

"Bella?" A familiar voice called me. I looked up to see who it was. "Jacob?" That figures.

He chuckled. "Are you okay? Sorry about that. You look pretty pale?" He said as if he was unsure of how to describe me.

"Yeah. Yeah! I'm okay," I smiled. "Sorry, I wasn't looking. And thanks," I nodded.

"It's okay Bella," he returned my smile. "Do you always run in the morning?"

"If I can, I run." I answered him, still out of breath and still paranoid that the man I shoved might come after me.

"Do you want to get breakfast or coffee? If you want to, I mean." He smiled then switched to a straight face.

"Sure," I said. Anything to keep me from being hunted down. Plus, Jacob is huge, I could use him as a shield or something. Good one.

We were at a local store, waiting for our sandwich outside. I was fidgeting and I kept on looking at my back or on the sides. I felt like I was running for my life.

I was so afraid that he might catch up or something. He looked like Annoying Bastard Cullen and he had the same shade of hair color. I don't know if I kept on imagining things or something. Jacob was saying something when I saw his cap. "Hey Jacob can I borrow this?" I said as I was reaching for his cap.

He gave me a 'weird-ed' out look and took his cap off for me. "Yeah, sure?"

"Thanks," I mumbled while fixing my hair and settling into my seat.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" He looked worried. "You keep on fidgeting and looking all over the place. You're disoriented and-and frazzled. Are you, by any chance, running from somebody or something? I mean, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Jacob." I raised my hands and laughed shakily. "I… uh… I tripped someone while running and spilt his uh… his-his… uh… his uhm… COFFEE!" I sort of screamed the last word which made him jump a little.

"Sorry. So–sorry Jacob," I gave him an apologetic look.

"That's okay. You got me worried there actually. I thought you murdered someone," he winked and laughed.

I laughed too, a little forced. "No, it was homicide." I laughed and he joined in.

We ate our breakfast and had coffee when we decided it was time to head home and shower.

"So, where's your building?" He asked.

"Just a block away from here, I think."

"Cool. Me too. Mind if we walked together?" He smiled looking hopeful.

"Sure thing." I nodded and we started to walk.

We talked about our jogging routine. Turns we jog or run in almost the same route. Although, he runs a little longer than I do. I was fond of talking to Jacob. It was just so easy doing. I felt carefree and it just feels like I was talking to Jasper or Emmett. It feels brotherly.

"Hey Bells!"

I turned my head and saw Alice holding a box and a paper bag. Oh no. I know these are all designer stuff. "Hi Alice! What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to bring this to your flat. You should wear this on Wednesday," she said handing the stuff to me.

I gave her a stern look, "I told you not to." And she just shrugged.

"Whatever. So… who's your friend?" She smiled raised a brow. "Oh God. Sorry. Alice, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Alice. She's my best friend." I said.

"Hi Jacob!" Alice smiled and greeted enthusiastically.

Jacob laughed and offered his hand – which Alice took. "Nice meeting you, too."

"I'll be going now," she kissed me and nodded to Jacob. "Can you call me? I need to tell you something. And _YOU_ better wear that on Wednesday or your _dead_," she threatened. "Bye Jacob!" She smiled and waved as she walked.

I groaned. What does she have in store for me now?

"Is she high?" Jacob asked and pointed to where Alice walked.

I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah. A little too high on sugar."

Jacob then started to get the box and bag from me, I tried to shy it away from him. "Jacob, you don't have to."

"Don't be silly. I won't let a girl carry a box and a paper bag when I'm with her. What would people say about me?" He said and got the things from me swiftly.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Going to an event?" He asked and I nodded. "Alice and her fiancée will be having their house warming and engagement party."

The party will be happening on Wednesday evening. She's preoccupied with all the planning and decoration at the moment. They made a few renovations in their new kitchen and I think the bedroom as well. We just have to wait until Wednesday. I'm happy for the two of them. At least they'll always be together now on.

We continued our talk until I was a street away from my building.

"Hey Jacob, hand me over my stuff. I can take it from here. I'm just going down the street." I smiled.

"It's okay Bella. I'm heading there too."

"Really?" I asked as we walk down. Only a few more strides and we're at my building. "Which of these do you live in?" I said pointing to the ones in front of us.

He shook his head, "None here. One more street then it's me. So, which of these do you live in?"

I gaped at him for throwing back my question. I got the stuff from him and started walking. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," I laughed and run to a bunch of people so I would easily get lost at his sight.

I finally got to my unit and started to run the water. I forgot to return Jacob's cap. I'll have it washed first. I was humming to some random song until I saw my reflection.

"Shit!" I said. I forgot to zip up my hoodie! Great! Now Jacob knows what I look like in a bra. Ugh.

I shrugged off the thought, hoping he didn't notice I was almost half naked.

I couldn't wait to get to the office the next day to confirm if AB is already here. I was pacing here and there; I couldn't think of anything else but the guy I saw this morning.

When I went to work, I was so relieved when Angela said there was no calls about AB already here – none that she knows of, that is. I also remembered Alice saying last week that Edward might not be able to fly until Thursday or something because of some stupid meeting or whatever making him miss the party which pissed the hell out of Alice.

I sighed, comforted when I heard the words, 'he's not here' from Angela. But I feel bad for the guy I shoved. I didn't mean to anyway. I was able to work in peace knowing AB is not in Chicago. I still don't know how to face him after.

I felt a bit hurt again, remembering waking up ALONE, without anything from him.

"Stupid feelings!" I muttered as I pounded on the keyboard of my computer.

"Sorry. I'll let someone else…" Angela was scrambling to get out of my office.

"No! Angela! It's okay," I tried to say as calmly as possible and motioned for her to come forward. She handed me a clipboard and signed a slip for packages brought to our office.

Work ended and I went straight home to get ready for tonight's party.

I was thankful enough that Alice picked a dress without showing too much skin or that was too clingy. She picked out a white v-neck, sleeveless lace dress paired with aqua peep toe pumps.

I curled my hair, knowing that Alice would throw a fit if I do nothing with it. As much as possible, I try to do my best to have a different look or else the two divas will have their way and use me as their guinea pig. I wouldn't risk that.

I drove my brand new Mercedes Benz SL 550 Roadster to Alice and Jasper's new home. I haven't driven in weeks. I had to buy a new car because my beloved Chevy truck bailed out on me a few years ago. I thought a Benz was the best choice for me. To me, it's very chic. Rose helped me pick a car and was proud of me for letting go of that 'rusty piece of crap' - she named my truck.

I get a bit hurt when people pick on it. I love it, Charlie bought it for me.

There were a few parked cars when I got to Alice and Jasper's new home. I saw Emmett's Mercedes G550 SUV parked near the house's entrance.

The whole place was decorated with twinkle lights and flowers all over the place. It all looked so good. I got in the house and there were more people than I expected. Thank God AB isn't here or else I would die! Rose spotted me by the stair case and I made my way to where they were.

"Hey!" I kissed her cheek and kissed Emmett's too. Before I pulled away Emmett put his arms around me, lifting me off the ground and squeezed the hell out of me. I literally gasped for air.

"Emmett! Are you trying to kill her?" Rose said as she tugged his arms. He released me and I, being a total klutz, wobbled. Rose helped me stand up straight and glared at Emmett, while he just laughed. "Sorry Bells. It's been a long time since I saw you. Nothing has changed eh?"

I fixed my clothes and rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah. Nothing has changed. You still wait for me to fall flat on my face or something."

"Got that right!" He lightly punched my arm – which made me wobble again. Jesus.

"What an ass," Rose shook her head. "Remind me why I'm with you again?"

"Aww. Babe," Em pouted. "Alright, I'll leave you love birds alone. I'll go see the other two," I laughed. "See you later Bells," Rose said and I looked for Alice and Jasper.

I grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter roaming around. I greeted and mingled with people I knew. Guests were growing larger as I looked for the home owners.

"There you are!" Alice said weaving through people with Jasper in tow. "Hi!" I hugged and kissed the both of them. "Congrats you guys! Ali, you did a fantastic job, as always!" I nudged Alice.

"Oh, thank you," she blushed. "Having any fun tonight?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean by fun?" I laughed.

"Having fun with other people here. Getting to _know_ guys. You know exactly what I mean," he wiggled his eyebrows and Alice swatted his chest.

"Shut up, Jazz!" She demanded.

I just laughed at what he said. "I'd be lucky if someone approaches me first," I took a zip from my champagne.

"Are you serious?" Jasper shook his head. "You look good Bella! Of course guys are dying to ask you!" Alice smiled.

"Okay?" I shrugged and Jasper laughed. "I'll just get some more beer," Jasper said and walked out.

"Bella, I have something to tell you before the toast," Alice pulled me to a less crowded place.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"It's about…" she looked down. "About what Alice? Come on, you can tell me anything." I put my hand on her shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know how you'll take this…" she looked worried and I'm starting to worry about this too.

She sighed and took my hands, "I'm sorry to have kept this from you. But I need to tell you about my family."

I nodded for her to continue. "I-you-my parents are –"

As she was collecting her words, I noticed two unexpected people behind Alice now. "Carlisle? Esme?" I said, confused.

"Hi Bella! Long time no see," Esme said as she hugged me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know." I smiled temporarily. I shifted my gave to Alice who looked nervous.

"Hi Bella," Carlisle then hugged me and I mouthed 'what's going on?' to Alice.

Alice closed her eyes and slapped her forehead. Oh no. I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Hi sweetheart!" Esme kissed and hugged Alice so did Carlisle.

"Hi mom, hi dad," she said a bit shaky and looked at me.

Mom? Dad? What?

"By the way, we have something for you. We hope 'it' gets here in time for the toast," Esme said happily and Alice smiled weakly.

"Where's Jasper? I haven't seen him?" Carlisle asked. And right on cue, he was stepped in.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle." Jasper greeted and he looked at me, sensing the tension between Alice and I. I wasn't even aware that I was staring coldly at Alice.

Carlisle turned to me and smiled, "It's great to see you Bella. I didn't know you knew Alice."

"Yeah, me too." I gave out a very forced laugh, still glaring at Alice.

"Surprise!" Alice said out of nowhere and made us look at her with confusion. "Well, I wanted all of you to meet here, you know, surprisingly." She shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at her and I pursed my lips. She was looking at me with sad eyes, I'm not having it though. Why did she just call them mom and dad? I am not able to comprehend this very little detail.

I knew I was so red from the embarrassment and anger. Alice is D-E-A-D.

Maybe she was adopted that's why she didn't tell us immediately. If she is, then AB must've been too. Ugh. I don't want to think about this. I am so confused. I needed to get her out of my sight, just to cool down. "Excuse me but I'm getting more champagne. Do you guys want anything?" I smiled at _her_parents.

"No, thank you. We'll be giving the toast in a minute anyway," Carlisle said. Jasper gave a weak smile and nodded.

I nodded too and turned around without looking at Alice. Jesus Christ. She allowed me to make a fucking fool out of myself. And this is the place and time she decides to tell me? This is a bad night.

If they are her parents, they must think I'm a bad person. I mean, I said his son is a bastard. What more could happen to me?

Why me?

I went to the bar and heard a glass clinking as everyone toned down.

"Vodka tonic please, on the rocks." I said to the bartender.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first of all, we thank you for being here tonight. It is an honor to have you as guests," Carlisle started. "Congratulations you two, to my children, for finding what almost everyone seeks – true love. What memories Alice and Jasper will create, may stay in this lovely home and always be a part of who they are. Cheers to a stepping stone to a new beginning in your lives," Carlisle said as he raised his glass and made a toast to his wife, Alice and Jasper and his parents.

Alice didn't look as happy as she's supposed to be. I am, too. God, I don't know what to feel! I just feel so stupid about this whole thing. I've embarrassed myself once again. And AB! Why didn't he tell me about it?

I was sitting by the bar, minding my own business. "Whoa, slow down there! Are you planning on getting drunk?" Rose said as she held my arm and took the glass away from me.

"No. I've just had one and I'm very annoyed with _your_ friend." I looked at her.

"I was too. I mean, Jasper explained it to me after she told me. He said Alice almost begged him not to because she wanted us to hear it from her. I doubt if she 'begged'," Rose smirked and drank from my glass.

"When did she tell you?" I asked her.

"A few days ago," she said nonchalantly. Rosalie knew for days. Why did she tell me only now! She could've called me up for Pete's sake! Wait. She did ask me to call her...

I shook my head and drank my vodka. "Look Bells, she wanted to tell you so bad but she was afraid you'd take it badly." Rose said.

"You think? I made a fool out of myself. I called his fucking brother a bastard when I was on the phone with my boss who is her father, his father whom I don't know how she's related to because she's a Cullen and he's a Masen!" I said angrily.

"Just talk to her Bells. Let her explain. I know why you're mad, but still, she loves you. There's a reason behind everything." Rose encouraged.

"Fine. I did forget to call her," I gave in.

After awhile, Alice came up to me and pulled me to the kitchen. I wasn't looking at her, I just followed her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know it's bad, but I sometimes forget to tell you because a lot has been going on. And it wasn't really my plan to tell you here. I was planning on telling you before today but you were busy with work and when I came to see you, you were with Jacob and I didn't want to intrude you…" she sniffed.

Damn pixie is crying.

"Would you kindly tell me how the fuck you're related to Carlisle and Esme _Masen_? And what's your real name? Is your fucking name really Alice? Or is it Claudia?" I said as if I was talking to some stranger.

I saw her cringe at what I said. I know I hurt her at that. "First, my name is Mary Alice Cullen. Masen was the surname of our great grandfather; my father and mother uses Masen because of the company's name. They figured it's more handy than using Cullen, it's like their screen names. Brandon is my mother's maiden name which I use."

I nodded. Taking in all she said. This is crazy, I'm telling you.

"Look, I'm really sorry." Alice was crying.

I still have a soft spot for her, after all she is Alice. I can't just not love her.

"Yeah. I know." I sighed. "It's just so fucking humiliating. Do you realize I told Carlisle some bad things about your brother?_You_, indirectly, let me do that."

She nodded and was doing her pout thing again which made it harder. It was really convincing. "Ugh. I'm sorry too - for putting all the blame on you. I forgot to call."

"Yay!" Alice jumped and hugged me. My legs almost gave out of the sudden attack. I wasn't ready for the strong impact and there's alcohol in my body which makes me more clumsy. I clutched the counter for both of our lives.

"Woah. Wait, hold on. Doesn't mean you're sorry, I forgive you easily." I said as she got off me and wiped her tears.

"I'll do anything Bells! Thank you! I love youuuuuu!" She hugged me again.

"It's okay. Please, none of these shit if you still want to be friends." I said. "I told you before, and I'm telling you _again_, I _HATE_SURPRISES." I put emphasis on the word hate as I said it to her. "Fuck surprises!"

Alice shook with laughter and shook her head. "There's nothing more Bells, thank you! And you know I love you to bits!"

"Alright. I'll go cool off and you get out there." I smiled back.

She kissed me as she went to a living room full of people. I was looking for a place to stay where there isn't anyone. I found the perfect spot on the living room's opposite end. No one was there and the sliding glass door to the backyard was open. I loved the cold breeze from the rain earlier and the heat from the living room.

I stood my back on people while looking outside.

I was so engrossed looking at the orchids when someone stood beside me and said, "What did I miss? After you ran away." He chuckled lowly.

I was startled by the presence. I didn't need to see who it was. Just by the sound of his voice, I knew him very well. I frozen like a corpse and felt nauseous, unable to say anything. I knew the scent of the person beside me too. I thought… I thought he's… I felt heat on my face and I was brain-dead that instant.

Shit. Help me, God.

* * *

***End of chapter 9***


	10. Running And Stumbling

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. :))**

* * *

Chapter 10: Running and Stumbling

**EPOV (Coffee incident)**

My parents and I flew last night from Manhattan. I asked them to keep mum to Alice. I wanted to tease and surprise her, so I told her I can't hold off a meeting and can't fly until Thursday. I'm using this week as a vacation though.

It seemed like a good morning. It wasn't that cold nor hot.

I threw a shirt over and a pair of jeans. I wore my glasses to give me a different look. I never walked out the house with my glasses on – considering my eye vision is only -.75, not to mention, Tanya said it looked good on me.

I walked out of the hotel feeling the cool morning breeze. I'll be meeting my college buddies, Jared and Sam near my hotel.

As I went out, I saw two tall figures right away. Sam was a little taller than my 6-foot flat frame and Jared was a bit shorter than me. Our friends tease us for being the tallest among our group.

"Hey man!" Jared said as we clasped each other's hand and patted his back. "What's up?" I said. "Hey Sammy boy!" I did the same greeting to Sam.

"Long time no see, Edward." Sam said. "Let's go eat!"

As usual, they loved to eat! When they eat, they eat for a pack of wolves! Buffet meals are worth it when you're with them. We're having breakfast at 6 a.m. at some café because Jared will be flying this afternoon to Scotland.

We took our seats outside and ordered our coffee as we talked about random stuff.

I've missed the old times.

"Anthony, what happened to your sexy hair?" Jared ruffled it, Sam and I joined him laugh.

My closest friends tease me by calling me Anthony. I don't know why I get peeved when someone calls me by that name, but I'm used to their teasing.

"Fuck you Jared. I told you never to touch my hair!" I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Number one rule. Oh, wait. Number two rule," Sam said, thoughtfully. "Number one is…"

"Hands off the car," they said in unison and we all burst in laughter.

"No, seriously. What happened to your hair Anthony?" Sam asked.

Nothing really happened. My hair's just… longer. I haven't had a haircut for a some time, it was starting to fall instead of standing up. I run my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Nothing… I just haven't had a haircut." I said.

"Is this the new way to get girls? 'Coz if it is, then I'd grow my hair longer," Jared laughed.

"Shut up!" I jokingly said, "So, how's married life?" I looked at Sam.

"It's awful!" He said, looking dismal. Jared and I gaped in shock. Emily and Sam have been together for what seems forever and they're not the type to breakup.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He grinned widely and guffawed. "Gotcha!"

Jared and I both sighed in relief. "Man, I thought you weren't feigning it. Congratulations!" Jared said.

"You scared me you schmuck! Congratulations, anyway. And you, what's up with you?" I tilted my head to Jared.

He smiled and cleared his throat. "Well, gentlemen. I just proposed to Kim."

Sam choked, "What? You've been together for what, a month?"

"Dude, what's wrong with you? She's 22! Just a year after legalization." I said, shaking my head. When it comes to changing girlfriends, call Jared anytime and he'll be up for it. We all know he's afraid of being dumped that's why he always does it before a girl can. Kim is the second girlfriend Jared is into, seriously into, if I may.

"I think you rushed her into it," Sam added.

"What? It doesn't matter how long you've been together. Some of us did it years into their relationship and ended up being dumped and an alcoholic," Embry snorted.

Sam glared at him and threw a piece of paper – or was it? I'm not really sure what he threw.

"Buuuut! I'm not talking about you Anthony!" Jared laughed and nudged me. Sam shook his head.

I knew it was me. I felt a jolt of pain in my chest remembering that event. I haven't gotten over it, even if Tanya and I are…shoot! What are we?

"Whatever," I shook my head. "So, how's the dating scene?" Sam asked.

"Dating scene? Hmm… It's…good." A smile was playing along my lips.

"Define good," Jared said and drank his coffee.

I leaned back and sighed, still smiling. "Tanya and I are sort of, working things out."

The two of them looked at each other in bewilderment, maybe thinking if what they heard was right. I know what's going in their heads; they aren't happy with it, but, I don't really care. I love Tanya... or I think I do?

"Anthony…? Are you sick?" Jared touched my forehead, I swatted it away. Sam was just shaking his head and was looking at me with worry and disbelief in his eyes.

"I know, I know. At least she's trying. Isn't that worth something?" I tried to argue.

"Sure, she is. But you do know, it _can_ happen _again _and I highly doubt it won't. She can't be trusted," Sam said firmly as he looked me in the eye. "He's right Edward. I don't think it's a good idea," Jared added.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself. Tanya won't! I convinced myself. I understand Sam and Jared, they're just trying to look out for me.

"Look, I appreciate it but I'd like to see where it goes, if you don't mind." I glared.

Jared shrugged and gave up the fight, "Suit yourself."

"Good!" I said and took my mug. I was drinking from my mug when someone shoved my head so hard making me spill hot coffee all over me!

"Fuck!" I screamed and stood up.

I turned to see who it was. I saw a girl, running away fast and I deliberated for a second to run after her.

"Hey!" I shouted, but she couldn't hear me because of her fucking earphones. This girl should fucking pay for this!

I was just a few steps away from her but I stopped when she reached the curb. The girl was… Bella. What the hell?

"Bella!" I shouted after her a few times. She didn't look back or stopped.

I was left in wonder for a few moments and walked back to where my friends were. I look like a fucking two year old with a huge stain on my clothes. I look like I even wet myself.

What's her problem? Who does she think she is to so some shit like that?

I grabbed a napkin and sat down angrily while my friends were snickering.

"Another one from your famous reality show: Revenge of The Exes?" Jared laughed.

"Shut the fuck up," I said, irritated. Sam couldn't help but laugh as well. "Karma's a bitch," he stated.

I suddenly thought about what Jared said. She's not really my ex or anything. I just slept with her and it won't happen again. I won't let it. I have Tanya already. And what's with Bella that she had to shove my head? Is she kidding me or what?

… Or maybe, she's mad about what happened…? Shit. You forgot to call her you dimwit! I groaned at my memory.

Maybe she's mad about it. Jesus. I _think_ I deserved that, for not calling her or something. On one hand, we didn't even talk anything about keeping in touch before or after that so I think, I don't deserve being shoved. Yes, I certainly do not for I did nothing against her.

I threw the napkin in annoyance. I don't want to think about that _Cruella de Bella_.

"Do you have her number? She's something Anthony," Jared said. "And did you guys see? She has a tiny waist and fucking abs! Damn!"

I threw him a death glare, getting more annoyed. He did not just say that! "You ass! You did _not_ just ogle her!"

"Whoa! Dude, I was kidding. What's up with you?" Jared said a bit frightened at my tone.

"Edward, sit down!" Sam said. I did what he said, still glaring at Jared. Sam always looked out for us almost like a real father. He was the peacemaker and tried to reason rationally in every situation.

"I'm sorry dude," Jared said. "Sorry too," I said patting his shoulder. Truth to be told, I was appalled by how reacted.

We were all quiet for a few moments and I can feel the two staring at me. "Are you… jealous?" Jared raised his brow.

I snickered at him. "Jealous? Please!" I waved my hand in dismissal, "I am NOT in a million years, jealous of you, ogling her! I don't think we jive, you know? She's not exactly my type. I don't find her pride and stubbornness any attractive; she is pretty, I give you that." I shrugged.

Sam didn't look convinced and was smirking. "Whatever you say, man."

"What got you so worked up, if you're claiming you're not jealous?" Jared raised his brow and ate his bread.

His question got me. I... what was that? I just lost it when Jared mentioned Bella's body. I don't know why. I felt territorial and I didn't quite like the idea of Bella sleeping with someone else.

Wait! I don't really... care?

Could I be jealous?

No! No! No. No, you're NOT jealous, Edward. You're just ticked off with what happened, I convinced myself.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself once again.

"I… don't know." I said absentmindedly.

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath to calm myself, "Hey! Okay, I'll go get some…" I said as I turned away quickly, not bothering to look at him and rushed into the sea of people.

Why is he here? I thought he was busy with something? Oh my GOD! What will I say to him after the night we had sex? Fuck that sex on legs!

I was alert all the time now and more keen on my surroundings. I don't want to talk to AB! I've seen him a couple of times; I duck my head and move away as quickly as I could if he gets near me. I internally cursed guys who came up and talked to me – I really don't need that now. I think I need to go home.

I was looking for Rose or Alice so I could say goodbye. It was a little too crowded from all the guests. There were even celebrities – Alice's clients.

After 10 years, I finally saw Rose and tapped her.

"I'm going," I said to her ear.

"What? Why? It's still early!" She said. We had to yell a bit since the speakers were loud. We were like in a bar so I pulled her to spot where we can speak without screaming.

"I can't stay longer. It's too crowded," I said with double meaning.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and shook her head. She looked around and turned back to me with a grin on her face. "By crowded you mean Sexy Bastard Edward?"

I looked at her in disgust. "He's not sexy!" I said indignantly and she snorted. "Fine! So what? I don't want to be here. _With him!_" I said.

"Honey, she'll kill you," Rose laughed.

"Whatever. Say bye to her for me? Okay? Tell her I came up with a flu or something." I said lamely.

Rose shook her head in disapproval. "You're funeral biatch. Call me."

I nodded and kissed her goodbye. I felt guilty for doing this to Alice but I can't bear, knowing AB's just a few meters or so away from me. Everything will be awkward or embarrassing. I still haven't decided how to act around him after all the fuss. I didn't come up with anything since _he wasn't supposed to be here_. I couldn't just bring myself to ask anyone for help.

I was weaving through people and mumbled 'sorry's when I bumped into someone. I was in the middle of the living room when someone grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

I looked to see who it was and paled – AB. I felt my body light and I thought I'd faint.

"What are you doing? Let me go," I said trying to loosen his grip. He just ignored me and dragged me until the kitchen where there were no people.

I stumbled as he let go of me. "What is your problem?" I fumed. It wasn't so gentlemanly of him when he hauls and let me stumble like that!

"My problem? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He said equally fumed.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going!" I walked out but he grabs my arm a bit harder and drags me back, making me stumble again. Dammit! I couldn't be any graceful than this. What kind of man is he? Dragging a girl like this? In heels?

"What the fuck you bastard!" I screamed.

"Don't. Make. A. Scene." He glared and said through gritted teeth.

"You drag me in here like some fucking…mop and you tell me not to make a scene?" I waved my hands in the air.

"Look. You, started it anyway–" I cut him off by laughing at him.

"Fucking stubborn!" He whispered sharply. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. I just stared at him, ranging with anger. He had the nerve to do this to me after leaving me alone, in bed, without anything at all! No messages, no phone calls, no e-mails, no anything – not that I was expecting.

"If you don't have anything to say at all, I'm – " He raised his hand to shush me. He took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Will you just tell me, why you shoved my fucking head last Sunday?"

He was looking at me, deep in the eye. I didn't know it was him. He... the guy… the guy wore glasses and… and his hair was longer…

I blushed the deepest shade of red.

I looked at his hair. It was in his perfect post-sex hairdo but it was longer. And that jaw. I knew it was so familiar. And I know I am so dead.

I opened my mouth and tried to say something, unfortunately, nothing came out. Shit. My mind went literally blank – for once I felt brainless.

"Are you going to say anything or are you just going to open and close your mouth and let your drool fall?" He laughed, annoyed.

I shook my head, as if trying to restart my brain. "I… ah…" Come on, just say you're sorry and you weren't thinking.

I sighed, "I… I thought it was you… and then…I thought I was dreaming…" I whispered. "Uhm…He looked like you… I mean, you looked like you…" Oh sod it. "I-I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF IT WAS YOU, OKAY?" I shouted exasperatedly.

His expression was a mix of annoyance, anger and amusement.

"So, if you _think_ you saw someone familiar, you shove them in the head while drinking coffee with his or her friends to know if they are who you think they are?" He raised his brow at me.

I felt like I turned to another shade of red. "I wasn't…"

Well, there's no way I'd be admitting I wasn't thinking to him! "I-I was lacking sleep and I wasn't sure it was you." Well, that sucked.

I can't let him have all the glory or I'll never hear the end of it. "For someone like _you_, I'm surprised you actually asked why I did that. Haven't you been shoved enough by people you annoy?" I smirked.

He turned red too and got more angry. "If so, I'm rather amazed that you aren't standing like Quasimodo, with all the people who will have shoved you." Oh, now it's his time to smirk and look smugly at me.

"Jerk," I spit. "Weirdo," he laughed. "Narcissistic!" I said back.

He threw his head back, busy laughing, "What are we? High school?"

I rolled my eyes at him. I am not wasting my time on him... on some… Bastard! "Whatever. Just tell your sister I got sick so I went home; I can't help but feel nauseous around you," I smiled sweetly and batted my lashes.

He shook his head and laughed, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't lie to my sister, I'll hurt her." He smirked and walked out.

_"I can't lie to my sister, I'll hurt her,"_I mimicked. "What an ass!" I screeched.

"Bella? Are you really planning on leaving?" Alice asked and I literally jumped in surprise.

"AAAH! Aliiiice! You scared me!" I said clutching my chest.

"Sorry," she shrugged. We just stood there as she stared at me with her sad eyes and pouted. Oh dear, this isn't going to end.

There was no way I am to discard that somber look on her face. There's no way I'd never feel guilty if I did. "No, I'm not anymore."

"Don't you want to be here?" She asked. Oh I know she's making me feel guilty... And it's working. When did it not? "Alice, sorry about my earlier plan. I'm not leaving until this party ends," I sighed.

"Is he that much trouble?"

"Not... really. I... don't mind us…" I sighed, "You know perfectly we don't get along well," I smiled weakly.

"Maybe," she then, was smiling widely. What's up with her? "So, you want me to give you a tour?" And I agreed.

Turns out every room had some renovation. They have customized compartments and some other things. Their room still looked huge despite building an enclosed home theater. Her guest room was also renovated, it now had a small reception area and a larger daybed. The other spare room was turned into a family room and pulled me to its balcony. The view was the Zen garden and pool. Alice did a good job on this house. I knew they'd live happily here.

I sighed at the refreshing cool breeze. "Alice, it's wonderful here."

"Yeah, I know. It's perfect," she sighed smiling.

We stood in silence, appreciating the view.

"I'll go get Rose. We can talk about my early wedding plans!" Alice said giddily and I nodded as she disappeared.

I leaned my arms against the railing and my ass was sticking out, feeling more chilly when my dress hitched up. I was watching people outside who were mingling, the twinkle lights made the garden look more beautiful. I noticed the garden has a small meditation area and a small coy pond. I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze.

"I thought you were going home?"

I jolted and turned to see who it was as I heard someone speak.

The Annoying Bastard is here. Hooray!

Not!

"Jesus! Must you sneak up like that?" I said, peeved.

He just chuckled lowly and leaned on the railing beside me.

I flushed, thinking of my earlier posture. Damn it. My ass was sticking out.

I stood there, silently. I was trying to ignore him as much as possible while I mentally cursed Alice for leaving me.

"You didn't answer my question," he said looking at me.

I shrugged, "Well, your sister has power over me. I can't just leave either..."

He chuckled again, "Don't tell me she pulls her pout and sad eyes on you?"

"Always!" I laughed. "I feel so guilty when she does that! It's like the look on her face will haunt me."

"You're not the only one," he winked and we both laughed.

I became aware of what was happening and I couldn't believe we were actually have a decent conversation or at least, be civil enough.

Whenever we were in the same room, I feel something. Like a... I don't know. I also felt something more powerful when he grabbed my arm. Electricity – or something like that. It felt something... I couldn't tell exactly what. _It's really something..._

I was lost in my own thought when AB cleared his throat. I noticed he was standing straight and facing me. I just stared at him; he looked like he was about to say something.

I raised my brow, waiting for him to say whatever he has to.

The wind blew and I shivered. I rubbed my hands on my arms, trying to create some heat.

"I think we should get in now. It's cold out here," AB suggested. I nodded.

He motioned his arm to let me in first and did as he wished. Luck was not with me tonight.

I forgot that there was a step back to the room. I was waiting for the impact when I felt AB grab my waist. Out of surprise, I accidentally kicked his shin or whatever and somehow tangled my legs in his, making us fall on the floor.

I felt my head bounce back on the carpeted floor and felt some of AB's weight on me due to the impact. I think I blacked out a little. I groaned, feeling the pain in my head right now.

"OH MY GOD! GROSS!" Alice screamed.

I opened my eyes, groaning at the same time because of the pain. I looked at the upside down figures by the door - I saw Alice, Rose, and Esme.

Rose has her brow arched and was smirking, Alice was in disgust and Esme had her hands over her mouth, looking appalled. I looked down, feeling something uncomfortable. I gasped at what I saw.

AB's face was buried on my crotch area while his arms were sprawled across my chest.

I groaned louder and he lifted his head up, completely disoriented and looked up to me. Our eyes met and I instantly flushed.

As everything sank into him, he quickly got off me and fixed himself. I just lay there, trying to collect my bearings.

His face was buried on my vagina.

Jesus Christ.

AB looked at me, his eyes widened and shifted his gaze in a rush. He cleared his throat and offered a hand. I just looked at him, and rolled my eyes.

When I sat up, I felt my clothes were coiled up on my hips, exposing my lacy Victoria's Secret underwear.

Fuck. Me.

Fuck me Edward – the half of my brain screamed. Shut the fuck up, dear brain.

I quickly pulled my dress down, took AB's hand and stood up.

I couldn't look at anyone's face because of the shame. I, again, turned the deepest shade of red. Why can't I save myself from embarrassment? Do I always have to lose it when AB is around me?

"I... uh..." Oh God. I can't think of anything to say!

AB again, cleared his throat. "I..." He can't say anything either. Then we both accidentally looked at each other, we quickly turned away – embarrassed and I turned redder. Ugh.

"I-Okay ladies. I think I should go now..." His voice cracked.

He stood still for a moment, I peeked shyly at him and he nodded, so did I.

He finally left the silenced room. I could feel all eyes are on me and I wanted the ground to eat me, then and there.

"Okay, what was that?" Alice asked stepping further in the room.

"I stumbled," I said quietly. I used my hand as a fan. My body was in heat – because of humiliation and because I felt horny.

Edward's face was on my vagina. He could've easily bit the lace of and suck the juice from my aching pussy.

"Really? I thought you were having oral sex. We didn't mean to interrupt your sucking and fondling," Rose snorted. I shot her a death glare.

"Yuck! Rose!" Alice shivered. "Rosie, shot up!" I said.

She scowled, she hated being called Rosie. From the corner of my eye, I saw Esme who was a bit red from embarrassment. Her shade still was no match to mine.

I cleared my throat, "Uhm... Sorry you had to hear that Esme."

"Oh no dear, I understand you... stumbled." She smiled weakly.

"Oh God no! You don't believe me, do you?"

They were all looking at me, half amused half grinning.

"Really! I didn't see the step so I stumbled and he tried to catch me but I jerked because of his touch and accidentally kicked something and we fell and I knocked my head bad and then you came." I stammered.

Rose had a straight face on, "No one's saying anything, you know?"

I just shook my head and closed my eyes, horrified at what they saw.

"Dear, it's okay, really," Esme said trying to hold back her laughter.

"It's not really what you think it is, you know." I said, still trying to wash off the humiliation.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," she smiled. I groaned, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Okay." Alice said, trying to hold back her laughter too.

The night went on and people left one by one. Finally, we can go home.

Alice said she wanted to get married at her grandfather's estate here in Chicago. I didn't know they were that rich when Alice mentioned it was a 6 acre compound in one of the city's gated community. Jeez.

Of course, Rose and I were supposed to help but Alice said she can manage. We know well she could, so no one protested.

I will be going home while Rose and Em will be staying a bit later to catch up with her parents.

"Bye guys," I said as I kissed them each. Emmett hugged me real tight again and Rosalie smacked him on the head. "Sorry Bella," he smiled. "I'm used to it," I winked.

"Thanks for inviting me Alice."

"You're one lucky girl!" She laughed.

"Good night Esme, good night Carlisle," I hugged them. "Good night Bella," Esme smiled and Carlisle nodded.

Jasper walked me to the door, "I gather you had some fun tonight?" He wiggled his brows.

"Fun? What do you mean f– oh fuck!" I flushed as he giggled.

"Jasper, you better shut the fuck up or I'll make your life miserable. By miserable I mean taking Alice on a shopping spree using _your_ money," I threatened.

"You ain't hearing anything from me," he surrendered. "Good! Bye then. Thanks for tonight!" I hugged him and stepped out of their house.

I shivered again when my body met the cold breeze. I wrapped my arms around me while walking to my car. Damn, I forgot to bring a sweater or something.

I was walking fast to get to my car, I was kind of afraid to walk alone. I heard footsteps near me and I tried not to look back. I was preparing what to do in case someone plans on attacking me – some self defense on t.v. or something.

What was that move Sandra Bullock did in Ms. Congeniality?

When I was near my car, someone suddenly touched my shoulder. As a reflex reaction I threw back my arm, turned and smack my fist on the stranger's face.

"Holy shit!" A voice I'd know even a thousand miles away rang in my ears.

I looked at him, slightly frazzled and his face bent over. I think he was holding his nose or something.

"Shit! Edward?" I rushed to him and saw blood on his face. "Oh my God…" I whispered.

If there's anything that will make me lose consciousness, it's blood. I felt dizzy at the sight. I tried to hold my breath but it's too late. The scent of salt and rust hit my nose hard.

"Jesus Christ!" I heard AB mutter. My head was swirling at the amount of blood on his face.

My sight was slowly growing in pitch black and my eyes involuntarily closed. I don't think I can take it anymore. I couldn't feel my legs or any part of my body.

"Bella! Bella are you okay?" I heard AB say from afar.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered and everything went black…

* * *

***End of Chapter 10***


	11. Sorry's Not Enough

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Here you go, what some of you has been waiting for :) Thanks everyone for reading :))

* * *

Chapter 11: Sorry's Not Enough

**EPOV**

I was in Alice's garden, trying to bash away the image of Bella's sexy underwear. I didn't know what happened to us that my face landed on her crotch area. What's most embarrassing was being seen by your mother and sister in that position.

I couldn't muster the guts to look at Bella. I instantly hardened when I saw what was in front of my eyes. I remembered the night we had sex. Her pussy was so clean and smooth. I lapped her lips down there, the scent of her wetness, telling me she'd ready for me. Oh God.

She was wearing fucking tight white _lace_ panties.

I shook my head, trying not to remember or else I'll combust any second.

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya! You're with Tanya, Edward! Technically, I am with her.

Soon enough, I heard the front door open and saw Bella and Jasper by the door. She said goodbye and walked away.

I'll be seeing her when I see her, I guess. I'm still embarrassed about landing on her crotch area.

Oh, what the hell! Esme didn't raise me like this! The _least_ I could do is say sorry for what happened earlier.

I sighed and decided to run after her. It was pretty cold tonight and I saw her rubbing her arms. I shrugged off my jacket so I could lend it to her – I wouldn't let her freeze. When I was nearing her, she started to walk a bit faster, I didn't know why. I didn't want to just shout out her name, she might just ignore me so I opted to catch up with her before uttering a word.

I saw her inching closer to a red Mercedes Benz SL 550 Roadster. Sweet ride. This woman has taste, I smiled to myself.

Finally, I caught up with her and touched her shoulder.

I smiled to greet her nicely, but when she turned around, I felt her fist land my face, throwing my head back and making me fumble backwards. "Holy shit!" I said, completely out of shock and pain. Instinctively, I put my hand over the part of my face that had received the most collision – my nose and part of my upper lips.

"Shit! Edward?" I heard Bella say frantically.

I was holding my nose, feeling it would fall out. I felt my lips were busted, too. "Jesus Christ!" I muttered sharply to myself.

I looked at my hands…I'm bleeding a lot. Fantastic! What was that for anyway? I turned to look at Queen Bitch, full of anger. But then, she was pale and her lips were quivering.

"Bella?" I asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head – or was trying to shake her head.

"Bella!" I shouted and walked closer to her, not thinking about my condition. What's happening to her?

"Bella!" I called again as she started to wobble. Oh no.

Suddenly her legs gave out and I caught her swiftly. I kneeled down while holding her. "Bella! Bella are you okay?" I tried to shake her awake. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and completely collapsed in my arms.

Worry rushed over me. "God, Bella, wake up!" I shook her again, her head fell back and I couldn't do anything else.

I carried her over to Alice's house. I pressed the doorbell and waited anxiously for someone to get the door. I was getting fucking impatient so I pressed all over again.

"Fuck! Where are they?" I said impatiently. Finally, I heard footsteps and a muffled voice saying 'alright, alright!'

The door opened, thank God! "…whoever is this stup – OH MY GOD!" Alice gasped as I entered, taking in our appearances. "What happened Edward?"

"Where's dad?" I asked. "In the kitchen, follow me," Alice lead me to where they were. "Dad, we need help." Alice bobbed her head to me as she entered and everyone looked to my direction.

"Oh my God! What did _you_ do?" Rose asked and rushed to us.

"I did nothing. I just touched her shoulder and she punched me. Next thing I knew, I was bleeding and she fainted," I explained nervously.

"Oh no, not blood!" Rose said.

I looked at her in confusion, "not blood?" I asked. I took a seat, still holding Bella in my arms and my father started checking her before Rose could answer. I was filled with anxiety the whole time and my body weakened. I was afraid something might happen to her.

Oh God. Please, don't.

"Well, nothing is wrong with her. Why don't you lay her in bed for a while? She'll come around a little while." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure? There's nothing wrong? Is she okay? Did you check her right?" I rambled.

"Yes, Edward. Lay her down somewhere. You should be worrying more about yourself," he said.

"Edward, why don't you hand Bella over to Jasper or Emmett? They could bring her upstairs while you clean up," Alice said.

I didn't like her idea. I don't want to let go of Bella, not if she's like this. I…I couldn't. "No, I'll take her." I stood up.

"Edward, please, hand her over. It's for the better. She can't stand blood, hence..." Rosalie gestured to her. Emmett took a step forward, "don't worry dude, she'll be fine."

Oh, fuck. So _I, _unknowingly, did this. I deliberated for a second; I didn't want to lose contact with her, but I am the root of all this so hand her over, idiot. You can see her later, once you are free of blood.

I huffed, "fine!" I said and passed her on to Emmett. "Be careful!" I glared at him. "Dude, you get hit hard by a girl and _you_ tell me to be careful?" He chuckled as he walked away followed by Rosalie.

Yeah, and it's not the first time she hit me. Ha ha ha! Very funny.

"Sit Edward, _don't _tilt your head," my father ordered. He then squeezed the soft area near the top of my nose with his thumb and index finger. I winced when I felt a little pain. "Alice, wet a towel with cold water and please get me some icepack."

"Alrighty," Alice the leaped off to somewhere coming back after awhile with what my father asked her to bring.

After about 10 or 15 minutes, my father removed his hand, wiped my face with the cool towel and handed me the icepack. "Here, press this on for awhile, it will stop further bleeding. I'll go check on Bella."

"I'll go with your father," Esme said. I nodded as they left.

"Jasper, we'll head to our hotel now. We don't want to cause any more trouble," Jasper's mother said. I briefly met his parents earlier. "I'm deeply sorry about this," I gave a weak smile.

"Don't be silly. It's late anyway. Goodnight Edward. We'll see you tomorrow," she turned to Jasper. "I'll walk you to the door," Jasper said. We all wished each other a good night and they left. I was left with Alice and I closed my eyes, letting the cold numb me.

"Ehemmm," Alice cleared her throat. What does she want? I quirked a brow before opening my eyes. My evil sister was smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she pursed her lips to keep from smiling. I shook my head knowing there's more. "So…do you like her?" She asked grinning widely.

"Like who?"

"Bella, duh!" She rolled her eyes.

"Do I like _her?_" I repeated. No. Considering she is likeable and that I can be civil enough with her, also, she is smart and witty, and incredibly good at bed! Well…maybe but not to _that _extent. I _can_ like her as a friend – maybe… Why am I even thinking about this? Don't ever succumb to Alice.

"So?" Alice asked in anticipation. "Alice, I don't like her. OK? Maybe as a friend, if ever some progression happens to our relationship." I gestured my hands. "Besides, Tanya and I…" I trailed off.

"Tanya? Tanya's not here, Edward." She looked worried.

"Technically." I shrugged. "What do you mean technically?" Alice said, ticked off.

Before I could answer, the rest came down and were chatting. "Is she okay?" I asked. "Yeah, Edward. Thanks for bringing her here anyway. I thought you'd bringing – I mean, drag her home again that's why she beat your face," she laughed and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Bring her home?" Carlisle asked, quirking a brow.

"That's nothing! Don't mind her," I said quickly. I saw Alice, Jasper and Rose snickering. "I'll go outside for awhile," I said and used the backdoor.

I sat near the pond, the sound of water is relaxing and I needed it now. Once again, my mind drifted off to Tanya. We have been e-mailing and calling back and forth. She's working on some projects in New York that's why she couldn't tag along. I understood her, anyway. I don't want her having to sacrifice work for me.

I've never brought myself to ask her about certain things that's bothering me. I can't even talk to her about what happened and what we're supposed to do. What we talk about is what we'll be doing for the day or something random. It's not that I didn't like talking to her, but it seems like we're both avoiding bringing something up that may trigger some ill feelings from the past.

I fished my phone from my pocket and dialed her number.

"_This is Tanya Denali. I'm sorry to have missed your call. Please leave a message and I'll call back as soon as I can. Ciao!" _ and then the beep sounded.

"Hey!" I started, "I was thinking... we need to talk – " out of nowhere, I remember thinking why Bella shoved my head and chuckled.

Did she feel bad about what happened the last time I was with her? Did she expect me to call? Did she wait for me to call? It is not mandatory to call her or anyone you sleep with if you have no further intentions of dating her or something. I sighed, disappointed at myself for leaving her.

The morning I woke up with Bella flashed through my mind, I said I'd call her. When I got to New York, I made a mental note to call her, too. But I forgot every memory of that because Tanya came.

I know I sound like a jerk, but what was I supposed to do when the love of your life suddenly comes back for you? Wouldn't you be as confused or as preoccupied as I am?

But, that's not the point, right? I still should have called. It was really ungentlemanly of me to do that. I know deep inside I deserved that shoved.

I put my phone down and cancelled my call. I didn't intend to hurt Bella in any way. It was just her pull…

You're a jerk Edward. Yeah, I've been a jerk to her – all the teasing and bantering.

I guess I should be making it up to her.

I went inside and saw that Emmet and Rose was gone – they went home, I assume. "Hey! You're still up?"

My mother laughed, "unfortunately, yes. We'll be going in awhile anyway."

"I'm taking mom shopping tomorrow, wanna come?" Alice said. Alice + shopping = death. "Uhm…no, I don't want to interrupt your mother–daughter bond," I shook my head. Jasper snickered and nudged my shoulder, "got that right!"

Alice rolled her eyes and my parents laughed with us. "We're heading back to the hotel. Are you coming with us?" Carlisle asked.

Oh. I was planning on checking up Bella actually; see if she's okay. I also plan to catch her tomorrow morning before she leaves or something. Speaking of which, I haven't thought of anything yet… "Uhm…you guys go ahead. I…uh…I need to…I want to see the rest of the house." Why do I have to make an excuse? It's not like they care. "Sure," my father said.

We said our goodnights and I stayed in the kitchen, thinking of how and what to say to Bella. I feel so nervous about this, I don't know why. Alice said she was getting ready for bed and I was left with Jasper.

Jasper cleared his throat, breaking my thoughts. "Something bothering you?"

"Nothing really…" I shrugged. On second thought, "hey, what do you do when you did something…well, let's say you've been a jerk to Alice – no, scratch that – what if you acted like a jerk to a…friend. What do you do to…to make it up to her – or him," I said.

He shrugged and took a seat beside me, "you know, a simple apology would do. You should mean it. I mean, _reeeaaaallly_ mean it. That would make it up to her." That made me look at him, " – or him." He added.

Right, a simple apology. Of course I'd mean it. But I feel like it's not enough for what I've done. Whatever, I'll come up with something. "I think I need a beer." I said.

After a bottle, I think I've mustered enough courage to go check on her. I think I'll just get here tomorrow morning or something. "I'll go back to the hotel now. I'll uh…check Bella first," I said coyly.

"Sure thing. I'll clean up a bit and go upstairs. If you just lock the door when you got out?" He asked.

"No problem, thanks bro." I said and hugged him.

I went up, taking the steps one by one. I took several deep breaths before I put my hand on the door's knob. I opened the door slowly, careful not to wake her. I stood near the foot of the bed saw Bella sleeping soundly. I smiled at that, at least she's okay.

I stood there for a few moments before I left. I'll just talk to her tomorrow. I'll let her rest for awhile.

I opened the door and was about to step out when she spoke.

"Carlisle?" She sounded groggy.

I hesitated for a moment. "No, it's me, Edward." And then there was silence.

**BPOV**

I woke up alone in a familiar room. I realized I was in Alice's guestroom. I was wearing a set of pajamas, I figured Alice undressed me – which was okay, of course. What time is it anyway? I was looking for a clock or something, I found my purse and got my phone. A little over half an hour after I last stepped out of the house.

I fainted at the sight of AB's blood, that figures. I can't stand it. I didn't mean to hit him and I didn't know I'd punch him _that _hard. I was afraid someone would hurt me or something. Why didn't he just call me or something so he wouldn't scare the crap out of me? People do that normally – oh wait, he isn't! I laughed.

"What's so funny Bella?"

"Shit! Alice!" I said, startled. "Does startling people or sneaking up run in the family? Jesus." I almost had a heart attack. Okay, I am starting to believe they are really related. "Sorry. I just wanted to check up on you, I thought you were sleeping so I came in quietly." She said.

"That's okay. Thanks by the way," I smiled.

"No problem Bells. Dad said you just needed to lay down. I was surprised it took you awhile to come to your senses." I nodded at what she said. I forgot her father was originally a doctor. "And before you say anything, yes, you're staying for the night. I don't want you to drive at this hour and thinking about your condition." Alice smiled and sat on the bed. I was actually about to say that I'll be leaving in awhile, guess I'm not. I don't want to argue with her right now.

I started wondering about AB. Where was he? Did he leave or not? Should I apologize right now? I am sorry for hurting him, he didn't start anything or something. At least Charlie did a good job teaching me how to throw a fist. "He's alright Bella, don't worry," Alice answered my internal questions. "And he isn't mad at you," she added.

I quirked a brow, can she hear my thoughts or am I that easy to read? "Maybe I don't have to speak at all since you have telepathy or some power. You could be my translator – I'll let you speak during meetings, conferences…" I chuckled and she held her tongue out.

"I just feel what you feel. I'm psychic," she said proudly.

I giggled. "You are a psychic, I can't protest to that." She giggled too and yawned. "Alice, you should rest now, you've had a long day."

"Yeah, I know. I'm always tired and sleepy. I'll leave you to rest too. Goodnight Bella," she kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Alice. Sleep tight and thanks," I said and she left the room.

I tossed and turn, waiting for sleep to come – no such luck. I tried my hardest to sleep but my mind wandered to different places. Seeing AB tonight, I felt a little hurt. He didn't say a thing about leaving the night we slept together. He just said he wanted me and that's it, I gave in. He didn't apologize, he didn't even mention it. Although there's a small part of me that waited for his call or anything from him, I tried to avoid myself from expecting it. It crushed me, but I felt I had no right to feel that way.

I've been stressing about what to say or how to act when I see him again, and I don't know why but I can't let myself be mad at him. I only feel dismayed that he left me like that. He's the least person I'd want to talk to about it. What if he denies it or says 'oh that? I slept with you, so what?', it will crush me more.

Mother fucker! I'm not even supposed to feel this way! This is the first time I've felt so attached to a person after sleeping with him. I wanted it to happen too, so this is what I get in return. You have to accept that he's not that guy who would…he's not into you. Get it, Isabella Marie Swan?

You could never have what you truly want in life.

I heard someone open the door, I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. This is silly. I feel like an eight year old pretending to be sleeping but in fact I was playing with my dolls or whatever. I heard the footsteps retreating and I peeked to see who it was. Carlisle? I should thank him for helping me. "Carlisle?" I called.

I heard the footsteps pause, I leaned my body forward to see what was going on. "No, it's me, Edward."

My heart stopped. He looked like Carlisle for awhile there. I couldn't utter a single word out of anxiety. I hadn't noticed he was near my bed now. Oh my God!

"I…uhm…s – so – sorry about ah..." I said looking on the floor. He chuckled, "it's nothing…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He never asked how I felt, this one's new.

Once again, we were silent. I was restraining myself from asking him why he left me with nothing after that night… I just wanted to know.

"Bella," he started. He's calling me by my nickname again? "I…mind if we talk?" He asked hesitantly. Oh Lord! What would he want to talk about?

I nodded, I didn't trust myself enough to speak – I might rant on him. He took a step closer to me and run his hand through his hair then left his hand on the back of his neck.

"Listen, I…about the last time we were together…" he sighed. My head shot up to look at his face. I didn't exactly see this coming, I mean, I _kind of_ got over the thought he'd say something about it - oh God, who am I kidding? He had his head down, "I didn't mean to…to leave like that. I…" he trailed off.

Wow. I'm speechless.

"I know said I'd call when you were asleep…"

"Why didn't you?" I asked impulsively. He looked at me in disbelief. Damn it Bella! It sounded like you were expecting him too. Stupid brain! "I mean…" I shrugged. You mean what, Bella? Way to go. "Sorry…"

"No! No! It's not –" he sighed. "_I'm_ sorry. I forgot to call, it was crazy back there. I'm actually disappointed in myself for leaving like that. I mean, I wouldn't if I had a choice. You know, if you were any ot – if it wa – you – oh fuck," he shook his head.

I stared at him and chuckled. I haven't seen him this incoherent. "It's…" I can't say anything!

He chuckled too, realizing how pathetic he may have looked like. "Bella…I'm deeply sorry for not calling. I know I'm a jerk for doing that."

Wow. He admitted being a jerk? Is he the real Edward? Oh what, now I'm calling him by his name?

"It's fine…I guess. Whatever," I sighed. Crickets chirping once again…

"I…better go now. So you could rest." He fumbled. I looked at his face, it was pretty dark but his eyes were…his green eyes looked vibrant against the dark. A bit odd.

I nodded. "Sorry about hitting you again. You scared me." I cringed at the memory.

"I didn't mean to, though." He laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…Edward." I said hesitantly and whispered his name. He stood for awhile and nodded as he walked away.

"Hmm…" I huffed and lay down. What's with him tonight? And why didn't I say what I had to say to him? I should've said I wasn't some hooker he could leave without anything after a night of pleasure! I was pissed at myself for letting him off that easy. Stupid brain. I can't lash out on the right person to lash out on! I should've given him a piece of my mind!

Next time Bella, next time. Don't chicken out okay? Let him know how you felt and bury him with guilt for doing that to you. Damn it! There's no next time.

Before everything sank into me, I was rushing to him, running my ass off the long staircase. I couldn't see him anymore! Damn it!

"Edward!" I shouted, hoping he hasn't stepped out of the door. "Edward!" I screamed again as I got off the last step and made my way toward the door. I opened it, looking for him; finally, spotted him on the pebbled steps. "Edward! Wait!" I run out the door.

He stopped and looked at me. Just as I was about to stop, I tripped and landed on his chest. "Ouch," I said as I stepped backward, I felt a shock of electricity when I felt his hands on my arms. "Are you okay?" He chuckled.

I ignored him while shrugging his hands off and concentrated on standing straight. I was taking deep breaths to calm myself and get things across. You can do this Bella. He doesn't have the right to do that to you.

"Are you al – "

"Shutup!" I cut him off then closed my eyes. I need to concentrate. I sucked in the air and filled my cheeks the exhaled slowly.

I opened my eyes and saw him looking confused. "Okay, listen. You're an asshole."

"Wh – " I raised a hand to stop him from speaking. "I said _shut up_!" I half-shrieked. "You've been an asshole from the minute I bumped into you. You're an asshole for saying I'm incompetent at work and that my work is full of crap. You're an asshole for _always _teasing me and thinking _I _actually like _you_. You're an asshole for leaving me like…like SOMEHOOKERANDTHENLEAVINGMEWITHNOTHING!" I said in a breath. "NOT A PHONE CALL, AN E-MAIL…NOTHING! YOU'RE A JERK! YOU'RE AN ASS! YOU'RE A RUDE, SELFISH, NARCISSISTIC…SELF-ABSORBED…PATHETIC...BASTARD!" I screamed.

"You don't deserve _my_ apology. You deserved being shoved in the head and you deserved to be punched. I'm glad I hit hard that pretty face of yours," I gave out a frustrated laugh. He stared at me with wide eyes. "You don't know how bad it feels to have woken up _alone, _hearing nothing from you - the next thing I knew you were already in New York! You don't know at all how _bad I _felt. You left," I snapped my fingers, "just like that! I mean, what do you think of me? Huh?" I pushed his chest. "Do you think like I'm some skank you pick up, take home and leave?"

He just gaped at me, I couldn't describe what emotion was painted on his face.

I'm losing my patience and I'm starting to get annoyed with him, just watching. "This is the moment you choose not to open your damn mouth to say anything?" I waved my arms in the air.

Can I just kill him now?

"GOD!" I shrieked, fuming. I took a deep breath, thinking this isn't going anywhere with this moron who was just staring at me! "You know what…fine! Just stand there and say nothing! You, are an ass and just so you know, I'm not letting you off that easy, Satan's son!" I grumbled and left him in the middle of the stone walk.


	12. Flowers, Lunch And A Book

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Thanks for all the reviews and for adding my story to your lists :) thanks so much! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 12: Flowers, Lunch and A Book

**EPOV**

_You don't know at all how bad I felt_

_You're an asshole_

_You're a jerk_

_You left me with nothing_

Bella's voice rang in my head. I…really didn't know how bad she felt. I didn't intend anything like this.

I stood where she left me for what seemed like forever. I felt…pain knowing she was disappointed. I thought everything was okay, thinking she didn't say anything when we were in the room.

My head is spinning and I don't know what to think. It's had been the first time I hurt a girl – that I know of. It felt all new to me. Waves of emotion filled me. I was anxious, hurt, lost…confused! I don't know what to do.

Did people hear what she was screaming about? It was a bit embarrassing if they did. Specially on my part.

I got back to the hotel absentmindedly. I was staring off the ceiling, with nothing in my brain. It is having a hard time processing the earlier event.

God! It feels uncomfortable. Really! Usually it didn't bother me if someone got mad at me or something – even if it was Bella. I always enjoyed annoying the crap out of her and really, I didn't mind her getting mad at that. Though this time, it just feels so different…

I sighed and got out of bed. It's no use; I've been laying for hours and my mind is still wide awake. I turned on the t.v., but my interest was not on it. I paced back and forth all over my suite. I was so restless I didn't know what else to do just to take my mind off it.

I woke up when someone door belled on my suite. I stood up, rushing to the door. I looked briefly at the mirror wiped the drool off my face first and tried to fix my hair by running my hands through – not much changed.

I opened my door and saw my father with a room service guy, andI let them in. "Hey dad," I said.

"Did you just get up?" He arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?" I asked slightly perplexed.

"You do realize it's one in the afternoon?"

"What?" I was surprised, normally I get up early. "I…uh…wasn't able to sleep once I got in," I shrugged... because, I can't fucking stop thinking about what Bella said to me before I left.

"Okay," he cleared his throat and tipped the hotel crew as he finished placing our lunch on the dining area.

I tilted my head to where the food was so that my father and I could talk over lunch. We started eating when he began talking. "Edward, I came by to tell you that your mother and I will be staying in your grandfather's estate for the rest of our stay here. Would you like to join us?"

"Restoration's done now?" I asked – my grandfather's home here was being restored, hence our stay in the hotel – and took a bite of my bruschetta with olive oil, a bit of mozzarella cheese and prosciutto. God, I love this.

"Yes, the contractor called us. Good thing we're still here."

"I think I'll stay here. But I'll check out the house before flying to New York. I'd want to visit my old room," I said. We fell into silence, eating our lunch.

"Oh, by the way, we might stay or come back here. Your mother wants to help Alice with the wedding." Well, that's odd. I thought Alice didn't want any help. Anyway, she can't say no to mom or she might end up hurting her feelings. "Wow, Alice actually agreed mom to help her?" I chuckled.

My father joined me too. "Surprisingly, yes. We're not entirely sure about the entire plan yet. As much as your mother wanted to offer, she knew Alice would say no but last night she asked her help. Of course, Esme wouldn't think otherwise, so, I guess we're helping her. I mean she will be helping her."

I shook my head and continued eating. "How's Bella?" My head snapped to his direction. Why was he asking me this? "What?"

"I said how is Bella?" He repeated. "Uh…I don't know. Why don't you call Alice?" I said quite peeved. Does it seem like I know? "I don't want to disturb your sister right now," he said nonchalantly. "Besides, you were there until later than I would've expected so I assume you know how she is when you left."

I stared at my father, confused. What does he mean by 'later than he would have expected'? What was he? Spying on me? I shook my head, not bothering to think or ask about it. There's too much going on in my head right now.

We were both done and my father started to read the papers. "Edward, how's the deal with Jacob?"

"Huh? I thought you called…" I couldn't say her name. Fuck. "…the…the office here?" Good heavens.

"I didn't. Although I did mention it, I thought you took the initiative to. After all, you're practically running the company now. Shouldn't you be checking up with all our clients and future ones at that?" He scolded.

Oh no. My dad's staring me down like I was in 5th grade and I got C on a quiz or did something horrible. It totally didn't occur to me to check on _that_. Jeez. "Sorry. You didn't tell me you didn't call, so…"

My father sat up straight, "as the boss, you should be aware of what's happening and whatnot, _all the time_. You should know this by now. Do I have to tell you this? And since you're here, you should drop by at least once; I expect you to."

What is with my father today? I thought this was vacation and now he's telling me to go visit the office? "Look, dad, I'm sorry I didn't call. It won't happen _again._ I''ll…call or something,_" _I shook my head. Why was the blame all on me? "I'm taking a shower. Help yourself to anything."

My father put the paper down and stood up, "I'll be going, no need to. I suggest you visit the office," my dad said sternly.

Yeah, yeah. "I'll see what I can do," I said and walked to the bathroom.

After the shower, I plumped into the bed. Thinking again of what Bella said.

Fucking Christ! Why have I been dwelling on this? It has such a huge impact on me and I've never felt so helpless hearing those words. No one had said I hurt them, never in my entire life. There numerous times from my promiscuous days when someone I slept with told me she missed me or 'let's do it again' – but that's it. Nothing too emotional for me to handle.

This…this is just NEW!

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Think Edward!"

After much thinking, I sighed and sat up. I have to make up to her. Shit, this is all screwed up and I didn't want any wars between Bella – except when I'm teasing her.

I walked to the closet and took my clothes out of my suitcase. I wore a plain navy blue shirt, my Calvin Klein jeans and sneakers. Alice takes care of my shopping, although recently, Tanya takes me shopping at Barney's. She enjoys dressing me almost as much as Alice does. I somewhat hated trying clothes after clothes. I grabbed a cardigan and wore my fedora – I didn't have the patience to try to tame my hair – and glasses. I looked like I was still in college, I chuckled at my reflection.

I called Jasper, asking where my sister took my mother before heading out. I took a cab and got out the shopping district. I was frozen for a moment, not having any idea of where to go first or what to look for.

"Damn it!" I sighed. I decided to walk so I wouldn't look like a complete moron. I went in several boutiques, not finding anything good to give as a gift. I didn't know her so…I have no idea what to get. Ugh, I need help!

I stopped in front of another apparel shop, looking at the accessories displayed. There was a headband with tones of feathers glued to it which will look atrocious if Bella wears it. There are purses which doesn't really look like she will use. Damn it. There's nothing in here that she might wear – she's not a teenager anymore, Edward.

I stood up straight and when I turned to walk Alice blocked my way. "Are you coming out of the closet?"

"Mother fucker! Alice! You startled me!" I said. I didn't see her until she blocked me, she's too small. "Edward! Language!" My mother looked appalled. Oops, I forgot she was with her. "Err…sorry mom. Your midget scared me." I said and kissed my mom and sister.

Alice rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uhh…I got bored so…I decided to go out and shop. Look for…early Christmas presents…" I trailed off not meeting their questioning looks. That was a load of shit. "Okay, let's go." Alice tugged our arms.

We went in store after store, waiting for both of them to finish checking out the clothes, trying them on. Alice looked at every rack, shelf, table... Whatever it is that had items on for sale. We went in a lot of stores, each time, frustrated, not having found a perfect gift for her.

I've looked at jewelries, clothes, shoes! Still, nothing. I'm having a migraine right now, just thinking of something to give her.

It was almost six and we decided to look for some place to eat. Alice and my mother were chatting about the wedding and went in a store. I decided to wait outside otherwise the vein on my head will pop out.

I rubbed my forehead to soothe the aching and turned to the shop's door. Something caught my eye though. I walked to the next window, to get a better look. I was pleased with what I saw. Rows of different flower species, the colors were very attractive. For a minute I thought I turned a girl, sighing happily at what I saw. God, I'm not about to turn gay here.

This is perfect! I just have to know what kind of flower Bella likes.

I saw my mom step out of my store through my peripherals. I stood up straight and looked at something random so they wouldn't see my looking at the flowers. They didn't say anything and we went to eat.

We were waiting for our burgers and they were, again, talking about the wedding so I decided to start getting information about the flower. I cleared my throat, "so…what theme are you going for?" They stopped talking and looked at me incredulously. "Really, Edward? You're asking me about my wedding?" Alice raised her brow.

"Well…you're leaving me out of the conversation, might as well join in," I shrugged. Nice answer Cullen. Alice looked at me in suspicion then turned to my mother, took Esme's hands in hers. What is she up to?

She sighed, "Mom, don't be shocked, okay? This is going to be very hard for you but I will be with you every step of the way."

What the fuck is this? She looked at me with sad eyes and looked back at our mother. Esme looked at me, equally bemused.

"You're only son…" Alice trailed off. "He's gay. I'm so sorry mom," she shook her head. Way to go, hobbit! My mom shook with laughter, "don't worry about that. At least I have two beautiful daughters now." Alice laughed and I can't help but join in. "Thank you, mother. I'm so touched you're not disowning me." I chuckled.

"That won't happen. Don't you know? It's my life long dream to have two daughters," my mother joked. We ate and put the joking aside. I was waiting for a perfect time to ask what I was itching for. Finally, my mother mentioned florists, my cue.

"What flowers do you want?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking of…lavender or something," she said almost to herself. "I think I'll use tulips for my maids of honor." She didn't press any further but I know something's going on in her tiny head.

"Maids? How many are they?" I asked, confused at what she said. "Yes. Bella and Rosalie since I can't dare to choose among them."

Well…that makes sense. I thought Bella was a bridesmaid or something. Gaaah. Women.

Hmm…tulips. I may get Bella tulips. "Are you the one choosing for them?" I want to bang my head on the wall, what a stupid thing to ask. It's Alice's wedding, dumbass. Clearly, she's the one choosing.

"I will choose, of course!" Alice snorted. Obviously. We ate quietly when Alice spoke up.

"Bella likes lilies." She said nonchalantly as I choked on my food upon hearing what she said.

"Edward? Honey, are you okay?" My mother asked while slapping my back with the right pressure. "I'm okay," I said in between coughs.

Jesus, I almost died because of what Alice said. I eyed her and she just shrugged, hiding a smile. "What was that?" I asked.

"What?" She asked innocently. I stared at her and shook my head, letting it go.

We were done eating and decided to walk around a bit. I was still thinking of what else to give Bella and how I'd give it to her. My brain never felt this overworked in a long time.

"You should take her to lunch," Alice said breaking my thoughts. "What are you saying?" Trying to sound like I don't know what she's talking about. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "try the Italian restaurant a block away from where she lives. She loves it there. Oh! And buy her Wuthering Heights. She needs to throw her copy, it looks like rubbish."

I shrugged, "don't know what you're talking about." But in reality, I made a mental note about that Italian restaurant and my need to make reservations myself for that night. Oh and go to a bookstore and grab a copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Hey you two, I need to go," I said. "Where are you going?" Esme asked. "I'm going to meet a friend," that was the only excuse I could think of.

"Okay Edward, I'm sure you made reservations, so go ahead," Alice said with knowing looks. I nodded and kissed them goodbye.

I walked back to the flower shop to so I could get the flower arrangements done by tomorrow morning. After about half an hour in the shop, I went the Italian restaurant and made a reservation. My last stop was the book store. I had no idea why on Earth she loved this book. To be honest, this story screams MORBID and I have a huge aversion to it. Nonetheless, it's what she wants and I'm just making it up to her.

I got back to the hotel, feeling anxious about what will happen tomorrow. I am determined to do whatever it takes for Bella's forgiveness – even though I don't know why it means that much to me.

I woke up, with every nerve inside my body, alive. I couldn't shake away the nervousness. I drank 4 cups of coffee to keep me awake since I hadn't slept as much as I would love to. I hope all of this works out.

I walked to the flower shop and luck was wished for me by the owner. Jesus Christ, my knees are actually shaking.

I took my time walking to our office. I was lightheaded for I didn't know what to expect. I hope things will get better and she accepts my apology. If she thinks otherwise, then…I don't know what to do next.

I told Garrett not make a fuss about me being here and he nodded. I wore very casual clothes and I haven't shaved for days so I a bit scruffy; I tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. I didn't want to start any rumors. I was really anxious the whole ride up to Bella's floor. The nerves doubled as I stepped out of the elevator. I put the flowers near my face so no one could really notice me. Thankfully I spotted Angela by her desk and walked to her.

"Hi! I've got ah…something for…Ms. Swan?" I said while trying my best to control my voice. Angela blinked a few times and I know she knew then it was me.

"Okay, I'll go tell her," she stood up and walked in Bella's office.

My stomach's churning and my knees are out of control. I hope luck is with me today.

I took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing…" and walked in her office.

**BPOV**

"Bella! Wake up!" I felt my body shaking. I groaned and buried my face on my pillow. "Bellllaaaaa! Get up!" I felt someone pulling my arm.

What is their fucking problem that they choose to disturb my peaceful slumber?

"Bella! Please get the fuck up!" Alice shrieked. It made my eyes flutter, it was the first time I ever heard her curse. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Alice, did you just drop the F bomb?"

"You made me," she glared. I chuckled, "which reminds me, why are you here?"

"Nothing, I just brought you some clothes I'd want you to wear today." She stood up and went to my closet. "It's all in here, okay?" She shouted.

I shook my head and let my body fall back to the bed. She woke me up just to show me she brought me new clothes? What the fuck? I don't care. "Alice, you could've left it in the closet and left me sleeping. Jesus!"

"It will be rude of me, not to say 'hi' when I stepped in your territory," she said as she stepped in to the room. "Yeah, whatever," I mumbled.

"Alright, I'm leaving. You have to wear what I laid out for you. I repeat, you _have _to," she said slowly for emphasis. "And if I don't?" I chuckled.

"Say goodbye," she grinned and flashed my beaten copy of Wuthering Heights. Fuck, I'm screwed. "God damn it!" I sat up. "Fine! I'll wear it! Give it back!"

"Oh no Bella, not until after you've worn the clothes. Bye Bells," she kissed me and walked away. I tried to grab my book from her but she's too fast.

Damn it. She has one of my most prized possession. I love classic books. I was wide awake now and decided to go for a run.

When I got back, I went straight to my bathroom and took a nice, warm shower. Staying under the pressure a little longer than I usually did. Before going in my closet, I took a deep breath and braced myself for what Alice has for me.

I saw a white blouse with puff sleeves, a pink pencil skirt, a brown leather belt and sandals - doesn't exactly look appropriate for the office. I've never worn pink to work, I've never worn something this short to work, I shrugged. I put it on and God I looked good. I guess Alice is off the hook this time.

I walked to work peacefully and was doing my own business when I got to the office. As much as possible, I TRIED to get rid of AB. Fuck him, seriously. I get so worked up whenever I think about him and then I start to lash it out on other people. Specially yesterday, I just went berserk at work when his face flashed to my mind.

"Bella," Angela's knock startled me out of my seat. "Yeah?"

"There's a delivery for you," she smiled. I had my hand out for the clipboard and wondering what was taking so long for her to hand it to me. When I looked up I saw she let someone who was covering his face with a bouquet – okay, vase of my favorite flowers – in, and left.

What is going on?

"Uhm, what are those?" I addressed to the guy. I was waiting for him to answer but he didn't move an inch. I was about to stand up when he walked forward, the vase of flowers still covering his face. He looked kind of familiar.

"You know, you can put those down," I pointed my pen to what he was holding, running out of patience. "Just put it here or on the coffee table," I pointed to its direction and went back to work.

Of course I wanted to see who it was from but I didn't want any company while I adored _my_ flowers and the sender. I was smirking to myself when the guy cleared his throat and made me look up. He put the vase down, slowly revealing his face.

My eyes widened with shock and my mouth fell open as I saw who the guy was.

Holy mother of God. Are you fucking kidding me?

"I…uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck, while his other hand was in his pocket. He looked bashful, really.

To be honest, I was torn between cringing in horror as to whom it came from or shout for joy since he's doing something way beyond what I had expected.

He cleared his throat, "I came here to apologize…for, you know, hu – " he sighed. "I'm sorry for being an asshole, a jerk…for being Satan's son," he snickered. "Anyhow, I…to make it up to you, may I invite you for lunch?"

I narrowed my eyes, still having a hard time to process this. He looked at me, waiting for me to say anything. I'm too stumped to say anything. Is he really doing this? Is this one of his games or what?

"Are you seriously doing this or are you playing with me?"

"What? No!" He half-screamed. "I'm not here to play any games or trick you, I'm here, as what I've said earlier – to apologize for making you feel bad." He shifted his weight on his right foot and rubbed his temples. "I'm really sorry for what I did and I'm willing to earn your forgiveness."

Wait a minute, this mother fucker looks damn hot. He was wearing a plain gray shirt with a blue unbuttoned long sleeved polo, the sexiest jeans, a beanie and fuck-me-glasses. I was close to hyperventilating him as I eye-fucked him. Oh my God. He is killing me here!

DAMMIT! Not the right time to think about fucking.

"I…uh…okay…seems like you don't want to…" he whispered. "…okay…I guess, I'll go now…" he nodded while I gaped at him. He hesitated for a second and walked toward the door.

Oh my God, he was serious!

"WAIT!" I heard myself. He stopped, and took a few steps forward. I stood up and walked a few steps. Oh God, I stood there like a moron, words aren't coming out of my mouth. AB was looking straight into my eyes which made struggle more with words.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I felt my face heat because of this. "Okay…" I said to myself and stood straight, regaining my composure. "Okay, I…accept your invitation to lunch."

He smiled widely at what I said, "I'll pick you up at noon," and he walked out of the room.

Okay, that was…I stood there for a few more minutes and went back to my desk. I looked at the vase and absolutely loved the arrangement. It had my favorite one – lilies. Wow. I've never actually told anyone about my favorite flower except… Well, at least he made enough effort to do research. Whatever.

I accepted his invitation out of respect and I didn't want his effort put to waste…

I don't know how to feel. It's seems so unlikely of him to do something like this. I never, in a million years, thought he'd do something like this - considering he's a bastard. I didn't know he had that balls to actually say sorry like this. Should I be bothered by this or be happy? It's so flustering because you don't know what you _should _be thinking. I hate myself for being so fickle because of AB. Why is he making my life so complicated?

I went back to work, coming into my senses. I'm not supposed to dwell on this.

I impatiently waited for the clock to turn 12, sighing every time I see the digit remained the same or was up by one. 11: 53…damn. 7 more minutes! I laid my head on my desk and groaned. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," I heard AB say. "Holy shit!" I jumped. "Sorry…I did knock before I came in," he shrugged.

I nodded, still clutching my hands to my chest. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just…let me grab my purse." I stood up and walked ahead of him. As we walked out I saw a black Benz on the drive way, I didn't exactly know what model it is. He opened the passenger door for me and I went in.

We drove in silence, I wasn't really in the mood to start anything. I looked out the heavily tinted windows, I realized we were taking a familiar route. Were we going to my building? What? I looked at AB, confused. "Where are you taking me?"

He looked at me with furrowed brows, "huh? Uhm, we're, almost there actually. Just, wait."

I didn't press any further. What was he up to? And finally, "we're here!" He said as he stepped out of the car and rushed to my side. I was about to protest when I saw Bello – my favorite Italian restaurant – as the door opened. Edward offered his hand and I looked at it. I sighed and took it.

I was startled when I felt shock as I took a hold of his hand, I looked up and saw him staring at me with a perplexed expression. I blushed and looked away, thinking if he felt it too.

"Excuse me, do you have a reservation?" The guy by the door said. "Uh, yes, under Cullen." We were then ushered inside. We sat in a booth and whispered our thanks as we were handed our menus.

"Hi, I'm Holly, I'll be serving you for today. Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Bella, what are you having?" AB asked. "I'll have Pasta with Zucchini and Mozzarella," I looked at Holly, who was busy batting her lashes and flipping her hair at AB. Oh God. Looks like she didn't hear a fucking thing.

She has huge, fake tits, long bleached hair, fake long nails and what looks like a nose job, and she looks like she used a truck of makeup. "I'll have the same," AB said as he closed the menu and handed it to her. I was surprised he didn't look at her and started flirting. That was odd.

I copied AB and handed Airhead Holly my menu. Unfortunately, she was so busy gaping at the god in front of me. "Hey Holly!" I snapped my fingers in front of her, she blinked. "Right here, Barbie," I said and she unwillingly looked at me. "We're having Pasta with Zucchini and Mozzarella, water and…?" I turned to AB, "Coke." He said grinning at me.

"Okay," Holly said as she wrote it on her notepad. "And get us another booth, I don't want Louboutins drenched in your drool." AB snickered as Holly stomped away.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you?" I repeated in a question. "Thank you for getting rid of her. I was getting scared for a moment, I thought she was going to pounce on me," AB laughed and I joined him, "my pleasure."

Oh fuck. I'm not supposed to be that friendly with him…yet! I immediately stopped laughing and cleared my throat. I wore my poker face so it would be harder to read me. Play it cool, Bella. A few moments passed in silence. I'm waiting for AB to say something or whatever.

"So…" AB leaned closer. "I know this isn't enough but, I hope I earn your forgiveness, somehow."

Hmm…Nice start there. "Yeah, whatever. What's done is done," I shrugged nonchalantly. I'm playing it cool.

"I want us to be friends or just simply get along. I…to be honest…I…don't know what I'm doing but I just want you to forgive me so bad. I…I've never hurt a…girl – not like this; not that I know of. I'm really sorry Bella. I'm sorry for leaving without anything," he said, eyebrows scrunched, sadness on his face.

Wow. I just stared at him and pursed my lips. I didn't know what to say. I mean…I think he meant what he said.

As I was about to say something, but a waiter interrupted. "Hello there, I'm Mike and I'm here with your meal and beverage. Whose is water?" AB gestured to me and Mike put the glass down. "Bella Swan?" Mike asked.

Oh God! Please, let it not be Mike Newton! I looked up and thanks to my lucky stars, it is Mike Newton! Shoot me, now! "Hey…Mike," I gave a fake smile. For all of my teenage life he has been so close to stalking me. He never left me! He always tried to hit on me or ask me on a date. I've done and said a lot to get him to dislike me or to get rid of him but he's too conceited to notice that.

"Well, isn't my lucky day? I guess destiny brought us here," he wiggled his brows. I looked at his nametag and sadly, he's the manager. Oh God! I massaged my forehead, I instantly have a migraine. "I was hoping to see you again after high school! I missed you so much! You didn't reply to any of my e-mails of messages, what happened to your phone…" And he droned on and on and on! Damn it!

AB cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but if you would mind setting our food?" That caused Mike to finally shut up and place our food in front of us. "Thanks," I mumbled, hoping he would leave.

"So, I was – "

"Mike," AB stopped him. "We're in the middle of something important here. If you would please leave us be," AB had his VP expression on and his voice was more deep. "It would be lovely of you to give us peace until we leave your restaurant."

Mike looked pissed and turned to me, "Bella," he said with emphasis. "If it I could get your number – "

"Alright, that's it, where's the owner?" AB said, standing up looking around. Please, do anything to get Mike out of my sight!

"Wowe! Okay, chill man! Alright, alright, I'll leave!" Mike said. "If you continue this attitude one more time, I guarantee, you will not like what's going to happen," AB threatened. Mike looked shook his head and left us in peace. Yes! Yes! Yes!

AB looked very annoyed even if Mike already left. "Thanks for that. God, that was mortifying." I said.

"Was he always like that?" He asked pointing to where Mike walked to. "Worse! He's deranged or something. He was a centimeter close to harassing me in high school."

"If I were you, I should've blackmailed him with harassment so he'd stop," AB said looking furious.

"Yeah, but he won't stop." I shrugged and we ate in silence.

I'm thankful enough for having AB saw me from dumb Mike. That made me a little less mad at him. For the rest of our lunch, Mike didn't bother getting near out table as well as Barbie, thank heavens for that.

"Bella, before we leave, I'd like you to give you something. Wait there," he said and stood up.

What more is in store?

As I waited for him, I thought about him, bringing my favorite flowers, taking me out to lunch. I mean, sure he made some effort, but…does he do this to other girls? I mean, did he really mean that he doesn't know how to do all this? I told myself not to be swept by this sudden change in attitude. I must be able to think straight.

AB got back and slid in the booth smoothly. "Here…I uh…wanted to give you something," he shrugged and handed me something with a ribbon on it. I raised my brow and took it apprehensively. I peeled the ribbon off and was surprised to read 'Wuthering Heights' on the cover. Oh my God.

"What?" That was all I could get out of my system.

"I hope you don't mind. Alice said something about your old book…so…I thought I'd buy you one…" AB said nervously.

This one had me.

Okay, this, made me soften up. "Thanks," I said with a smile on my lips. I couldn't help but smile while staring at my new book. I got my first copy from a thrift store and never thought of replacing it. "I…love this book." I looked up and saw AB smiling crookedly. Damn it, I think I wet my panties. It's the second time I saw him smile like that. "Glad you like it."

"Would you like some gelato? I know some place we could get some," he offered. With that, I agreed.

We talked comfortably in the car to the store. I was surprised at how easily we conversed. It was new to me and I suddenly didn't have vile thoughts against him. That fucking book did it.

Edward and I got the cioccolato gelato. I was smiling so big deep inside, I've never told a single soul how much I love gelato. I was actually having a good time talking to him.

I know I let things slide easily. I don't know, I was swooned away by this guy. He kept on apologizing though and he said he's happy that I softened up a bit and gave him a chance.

"So, how long will you be staying?" I asked. "Actually, I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh, alright." I said lamely. I won't see that face for a long time again…

What the fuck? Where did that come from?

My Blackberry alarmed, reminding me of a meeting I'll be having with Jacob in half an hour. Damn it.

"Something wrong?" AB asked.

"No. I just need to get to a meeting in 30 minutes. I'm sorry," I said.

"That's alright. Where are you going to anyway? I'll drive you."

Stunned at his offer, my eyes bulged out. "I…uh…it's alright, I can walk or take a cab."

"No, I insist. I brought you here anyway, come on." AB stood up and grabbed his keys. I followed him, I don't really have a choice? Do I?

I e-mailed Angela, telling her to meet at Jacob's office.

"Where to?" AB asked. "Blaque Corp.," I answered.

"Oh. How's the deal going, by the way?"

"Good. This will be the first one, actually. We'll be talking about what their needs are in particular." I said, looking out the window. "Great. It will go well, don't worry," I saw AB glance at me.

"Yeah, Jacob's a good guy," I smiled and AB just shrugged. What's with the shrug?

We finally got to the Jacob's building. "Thanks for lunch…and for the ride," I smiled awkwardly. "That's the least I could do," he gave me his crooked smile again. Fuck. That made my thoughts scramble for a minute and undid my seatbelt. I stepped out of the car awkwardly and heard Jacob from somewhere.

I turned to where I heard him and saw him grinning sheepishly. He got out of a car behind Edward's and walked to me. "Bella!"

"Hi Jacob!" I said as he kissed my cheek and hugged me. Wow, is he really big on hugging people? I heard a throat clear and broke off Jacob's hug. I turned and saw AB with a scowl on his face. I hadn't closed the door, my bad. "Oh, sorry." I said to AB.

"Hi there, Edward. I didn't exactly see you," Jacob greeted. "Hello," AB said plainly.

"Thanks again, Edward! Err...Have a nice flight." He nodded and I closed the door. I watched his car disappear, wondering if why he looked…he looked like he was sulking. "Not my problem," I shrugged and whispered to myself.

"Excuse me?" Jacob said. "Oh, nothing. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Uh huh. Come on, let's get inside. I saw Angela walk in before you got out. You look great, by the way," Jacob smiled. I blushed, nodded and returned his.

He lead me to the door, with his hand grazing lightly on the small of my back.

I was smiling all day, touched about what Edward did. I don't care if I gave in easily; it was enough he'd given me my favorites – honestly, that made it easier for him; lucky him! There's a certain relief to this. It felt like I could actually trust him not to do something like that again. I'm glad to know we could be actually friends after all this. Subconsciously, my small thread of hope is alive, wishing something more will come out of this.


	13. Something New

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Enjoy y'all! Thanks so much for reading and those who commented :) Sorry 'bout the chapter title. Can't think of anything new.

_**Will post the twist next! VERY SOON!**_

P.S.

Posted some pics on my profile. Will update that also

* * *

Chapter 13: Something New

**BPOV**

The meeting with Jacob went great. We managed to talk about some random stuff in between work talks. It was so easy being with him. I can't help not to smile whenever I'm near him. His…goofy grin just gets to you. I love his positive and laid back vibe.

I always left smiling when I'm with him.

I could put down my freaking book. I was lying in bed all weekend, sighing and then looking at the book, then reading it, the sighing again. I still can't get over the fact that Edward – I mean AB – did that for me.

It's just soooo unlikely of him. REALLY unlikely. He's obnoxious – or worse, then he turns into some…I don't know…what can I call it? Whatever. He just turned into…something or someone else less evil.

HOWEVER, he's still a bastard. He's now back being the Handsome Bastard.

As usual, I went to work and did my thing. So far, no one has screwed up so my blood isn't boiling.

It's more than a week since I last saw AB – I mean HB. Sometimes I'd remember him when catch a glimpse the book he gave me. Somewhere in between those thoughts, my dad rang.

"Hey dad! What's up?" I said, smiling to myself.

"_Nothing much kid. How about you?" _

"Work, work and more work," I chuckled. _"You're so busy with work that's why you forget to call your old man?"_

"No, of course…not. Wait, didn't I just call you?"

"_Yeah, two weeks ago! I'm hurt Bells," _my father joked. My father and I didn't really say much to each other – I mean we don't get too mushy and stuff. He can't handle that kind of thing.

"Sorry, dad. Really, I didn't notice. I promise, I'll call you every week." That's the least I could do. I miss Charlie. I miss home.

"_Alright kid. Gotta go. Just needed to remind you still have a father," _he chuckled. _"I'll be at the station if you need anything. Take care, Bells! Love you!"_

"Whatever Charlie!" I giggled. "You take care, too. Love you dad!"

"_Oh! Wait, when will I see your face again?" _

Well that made me pause for a few seconds, raking my brain for available days. "Uhm…I don't know yet dad. But…I'll see if I can this summer after the wedding. Promise. I miss you dad! Talk to you soon. Love you!"

"_Be sure kid! Love you too!" _And he hung up. I sighed and thought about when I could go home.

Jacob called a few times too, just wanting to know what's going on. I'm surprised at how fast our friendship is progressing. I don't even mind that he calls me 'Bells'. I've even given him my private number.

"Bella, meeting will be starting in a few minutes," Angela said as she entered my room. "Alright. Will you please get the other folios I gave you. Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she smiled and left.

It's a Monday today so weekly reports are to be discussed. I hate really hate these things. I went to the conference room, busy fiddling with my planner, scanning for schedules I have for this day. I sat down on my chair, not bothering to look up as I waited for my staff to settle down.

I shut my planner loudly, "Good morning," I looked at them as they greeted me with different mumbles of 'good morning' then took my seat. While waiting for them to settle down, I saw the seat on my right side with a glass, a bottle of water and a folder prepped. Usually, this seat wasn't occupied. "Angela, are we having someone over?"

Before she could answer, I saw someone sit on my right. I stared in complete…shock…and confusion, maybe? Yeah.

AB was in his goddamn perfection. Clean shaven face, he cropped his hair, still looking unkempt but sexy, and in his crisp gray Armani suite. He's wearing his Davidoff Cool Water for Men perfume today.

"Good morning, Bella," he smiled. "What are you doing here?" I said robotically. Isn't he supposed to be in New York? And Angela, why didn't she tell me he was going to be here? Carlisle didn't call or whatever.

"I'm here for awhile. I…Carlisle said I need to put more attention on businesses outside New York. So…" he shrugged.

Oh God. "Am I fired?" I had to ask. This business is doing well! There are like, 10 more branches in and out of the country. Why did he choose Chicago? I mean, it's no Paris or London – no offense.

He looked bemused at my question. "What? No…did you get fired?"

"No…I just…Are you taking over _my_ job?" Please, NOT AGAIN!

"No, I'm here as your boss and that's a totally different job." He said and turned to look at in front of him. 'Yeah right' was in my mind; I followed his gaze, trying to absorb all of this and saw everyone's attention on us.

AB cleared his throat. "Let's proceed. Shall we?" He asked and looked at me as well. I blinked a few times and opened my folder. My brain automatically switched to work mode. "I want to hear from the advertising people first."

"Very well, please start," HB added.

The meeting ate half of our day, HB and I barely talked except when making comments or asking a few questions. There wasn't too much tension in the room since we're kind of…I don't think we're friends – yet – but, we weren't fighting either, so… Whatever, you name it!

I'm still so confused as to why he decided to come back. And okay, even if he did the whole sorry thing I still found myself uncomfortable around him. As much as possible, I tried to clear my head around him or I might blurt out something stupid.

Almost two weeks passed and I'm surprised to say that AB and I actually get along – well not _that much_. I mean, not that we're close or anything but sometimes we'd agree on something and eventually, have a good conversation. My idea of small talks with him – strictly small talks only, not allowing myself to go any further - was sort of a bust. I wasn't that willing to talk to him when he came but I don't know. Some miracle happened in Masen Communications Chicago Branch that we actually began talking a little often.

"How's the soon-to-be bride acting?" HB asked one day in the office.

"Huh? Oh! Well, she's doing good. She hasn't snapped or anything," I said, still a bit surprised about the whole talking shit.

"Yet," he laughed. "Yet," I repeated. God this still feels…weird!

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Okay, that seriously halted what I was doing. Was he trying to ask me out? "Uh…yeah! Rosalie wants me to shop with her…so," I said with a shrug. "Why?" I can't help but to ask again.

"Nothing. I'm leaving." He said while he scratched his back. "See you," I nodded as he left.

I'm delirious.

Another weird conversation crap with Handsome Bastard. You know, sometimes our conversations will end something like this. Wherein you're okay at first then you feel awkward in the end.

The next day – thank God it's Friday, by the way – we have a meeting with Jacob and co.. This meeting will take all day; we're getting to the crucial part of the deal which is compromising their wants and needs with what we could offer.

Angela, Eric – HB's assistant, HB and I went to The Blaque Corporation together. As usual, we waited in their conference room. Jacob was the first one to enter and greeted me immediately with his warm smile. "Hi Bella," he kissed my cheek and hugged me.

AB cleared his throat and spoke before I could say 'hi' back to Jacob. "Good morning Jacob," he nodded. Well this annoyed me. "Morning Edward," Jacob smiled. I threw him a glare and looked back to Jacob. "Hi Jacob," I smiled and all of us exchanged greetings with everyone in the room.

The meeting went through and I can't help but notice Edward's face since this morning. He was impatient and seemed a bit cold toward Jacob. He wasn't even flirting back with Jessica – who, by the way, will have her head detached from her body if she doesn't stop waving her head here and there. He's worse than any other day and boy was he in a bad mood today. I was a bit pissed with how he was acting. This is no help at all whatsoever.

"Whatever it is, just keep it to yourself and do your job! We can't afford to act like this in front of our clients. Get your poker face on," I whispered. He stared at me for a moment then rolled his eyes and shook his head.

What the…? Okay, he's back to being AB now.

I was glaring at him, annoyance growing in me.

"Is…there a problem?" James asked breaking my glare. "Nothing! Sorry, don't mind us," I smiled and looked at AB. "Indeed. please, carry on," he smiled fakely.

Okay, so this isn't the first time's he's been like this. Sometime last week and the last two weeks when we were here, he was like this. What is it that every time we go here he acts like this? Didn't he push this deal?

Thankfully, the session ended and we will be meeting again soon to wrap this baby up.

"Hey Bella, are you heading home?" Jacob asked as I was fixing my things. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I'll call you later, ayt?" He smiled sheepishly. "I'll wait for it," I winked and he laughed.

"I'll go ahead. I have a few phone calls to make."

"Be sure you call back _all _your girlfriends, okay?" I teased. "FYI, I don't have any. Girls only wish they were with me," he wiggled his brows making me laugh. "Whatever! Get out of here!" I said.

"Alright. Catch you later," he kissed my cheek and hugged me once again. He said goodbye to everyone else and left.

When I turned to look at AB, his face was painted with disgust and a hint of annoyance. Still in a bad mood. I walked out of the room, talking to Angela about Alice's wedding. She's going to be a bridesmaid since they're pretty close too.

When we separated AB's face didn't change at all. He still has a scowl on it.

What's his problem anyway?

That Sunday, Rose and I were in a mall, shopping for whatever we felt like buying. I enjoy shopping days like this with Rose because we get to talk about really random stuff like we used to. And it's not like we're in a rush or under pressure – that's how I feel like when shopping with Alice.

I narrated to Rose how AB and I were doing in the office and the observation I made when we had meetings at Blaque Corporation.

"At first it's awkward and then it gets okay, sometimes it gets to good enough and then somehow, it always ends in awkwardness. I mean, what is that? We can't afford to end a conversation without it. It's…" I trailed off, thinking of a better word to describe how I feel.

"AND! He's totally weird! I swear! I don't know what it is with Jacob's office that he turns to a bitch. I don't get that! He wanted the deal, so why is he acting like that?" I said, looking at shoes.

"Whatever. He's still sexy and I'll take him."

"Ugh. Whatever!" I rolled my eyes. "When will I meet this Jacob? Alice sais you were together once. Is he a future fuck buddy?" Rose asked.

"What? No! He's just a…friend. You know," I shrugged. "I like him. I mean, not like him _like_ him…yet…"

Rose faced me with a raised eyebrow. "Yet?"

I gave her a shrug, "Who knows?"

She smirked and went back to looking at shoes. "I'll wait for that. Please, DO update me!"

"Hey, did you find anything for the other lovebird's honeymoon?" Trying to change the subject.

"I haven't! Nothing screams perfect yet. Don't you have any clients or something that owns hotels or whatever?" She asked while trying on a pair of stilettos.

Wait, speaking of…Jacob owns several hotels and resorts! "You're brilliant Rose! Why didn't I think of that?" Yeah, why didn't I?

"Clearly, I am the smartest. And the most beautiful!" She laughed. "I can't argue about the fact that your fucking gorgeous! But I AM the smartest. Don't flatter yourself, Rosie," I smirked.

"Whatever bitch! At least I'm not turning into an old hag for not getting laid in months!" She retorted.

"You fucking whore! I don't want to a skank like you," I laughed.

"Oh honey, I'm not. I just love having sex!" She corrected. "Yeah, whatever. No one's stopping you anyway."

We continued our banter as we were walking in the mall. We were still thinking of alternatives for Alice and Japer's honeymoon surprise. We commissioned Rose's parents to say that they were the ones who'll take care of it. Lucky enough, Alice didn't argue.

Rose and I were in a boutique and tried on dresses. When we were at the cashier I realized I forgot my necklace in the dressing room.

"Shit! I'm going back, I left my locket." I said to Rose and to the girl behind the register.

I was so scared of losing it. Charlie gave it to me the day I graduated. It is made of gold and has a round locket with vine-looking cravings on the outer part of the locket. In it was our picture and the phrase _'__Plus que ma propre vie'_ **(AN: I don't know if this is accurate, sorry)** is engraved on the left side.

"Damn it! I hope no one got it!" I reached the stalls and saw that someone's in it. Damn! I was about to knock when the door opened.

The occupant is a woman, looks like she's in her mid-40s with a bob, a bit stout and has a sweet charm; Reminds me of Mrs. Teapots. "Oh. Hi! Uh…I forgot something in there, do you mind?" She vacated the room and I thanked her. Alas! I saw my locket still hanging on the hook.

I sighed in relief and wore it around my neck, "Thank God I found you!"

I went back to Rose and handed my card to the cashier and we're off to go. After that Rose and I were in a jewelry store, looking for something for the wedding. I was looking at earrings and bent down to get a closer view.

"Excuse me," someone said and I turned to look at her. She's beautiful. She's tall, has strawberry blond hair, her eyes are blue…like blue _blue_. Wow. She is breathtaking. She can be Rosalie's twin.

"Yes?" I said, trying to absorb her beauty.

"Can I look at your locket?" She asked. I pursed my lips. My locket? "It's alright if – "

"Oh! No, it's okay," I smiled as she took the pendant in her fingers and bent down to observe it, careful not to strangle me or anything. She opened it and smiled. "Do you know what _plus que ma propre vie _means?" She asked with perfect French and a small smile on her face, eyes still on the locket.

"More than my own life? Or something like that," I shrugged.

"That's right. May I ask where you got this?" She said looking up to me, smiling. She looks like a goddamn model. "I don't exactly know where, but I came from Forks so my dad probably bought it at an antique shop in Port Angeles," I babbled.

"Oh. Too bad. It's a beautiful antique, by the way. I hope I could find something like this for my boyfriend," she let go of my locket gently and smiled.

"Hey Bells!" Rose came up to my side but she stopped when she saw the girl in front of us. I know she's giving her the Manhattan onceover as she raised her brow.

"Hi there," she smiled to Rose. "Sorry to interrupt you two. Thank you," she smiled and nodded to me. "No problem," I smiled back and she left.

"She looks oddly familiar!" Rose said looking back at the girl. "I…think so. Whatever. She wanted to know where I got my locket. She wished she could find something like this for her boyfriend."

"He's one lucky asshole," Rose laughed.

"You could pass as sisters, you know?"

"Whatever Bells, I'm prettier. No, I'm beautiful and she's just pretty. Come on," Rose tugged my arm as I laughed. Oh Rosalie, we all know your goddamn perfect.

"I remember!" Rose exclaimed while we were in her car, going home. "What?"

"That girl! She's the Victoria's Secret Angel who took over Heide Klum's spot! And she's modeling for some fucking vintage designer I fucking forgot! Shit! She's the top model today! And she's all over the place! I knew I know her" She said.

Wow, model. Well, that suites her.

"Remember the ad in the magazine that I showed you? The Victoria's Secret ad?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I do. Damn she looks good!"

During the ride home, we talked about her and her possible boyfriend.

The next day is work day again. We met at Jacob's office and the usual happened. AB scowled the entire time, smiling forcibly when he has to. Usually he's a smooth talker but it all becomes strained – and to be honest he looks like a joke when he tries to smile with a scowl on his face. Who does that? – there's something wrong with this guy, seriously.

Alas! The meeting is finally done as well as the contract signing. Working with Jacob was a piece of cake. The deal went by so fast, we didn't have to persuade much. 'My associates and I trust you', as he puts it.

I am so psyched that we bagged this easily and fast!

"Well, this calls for a celebration," Jacob said. The two of us were standing in the corner of the room. drinking a glass of champagne. "Absolutely!" I said with a grin.

"Where do you want to go tonight?"

"Uhm…Anywhere! Really, you choose." I insisted. "Alright. Do you know L2O?" Jacob looked at me.

"Yeah, I do."

"7 p.m.?" He asked. "Okay with me," I smiled. "Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked coyly.

"Oh. Uh...maybe some other night. I want to drive my new baby," I said - which is true...ish. Although I am comfortable with Jacob, I'm still kind of shy, considering it would be like a date. "If you say so," he smiled.

Just as Jacob opened his mouth again to say something, AB decided to join in. "Jacob, thank you for choosing our company," he offered is hand.

Jacob shook his. "No problem. Thank Bella, she quite a talker," he winked at me and I laughed. "We're celebrating tonight and it's only proper that you come with us."

It figures.

"Sure...err..." AB looked a bit hesitant. "Where at?"

"L2O, 7 p.m."

"I'll be there," AB said.

"Cool," Jacob said softly.

Well...this is...odd? Or...not?

**EPOV**

_(After he dropped Bella at Jacob's office - chapter 12)_

I. Hate. Jacob. Black.

One minute Bella and I were okay, and 'm so glad things were good now then he needs to kiss and hug her in front of me. Well, fuck it.

I was driving back to the hotel to get my suitcase; I gripped the steering wheel tighter, remembering the thought. It will break soon if I don't loosen my grip.

Damn it. Why do I feel this way? I wanted to push him away when he hugged Bella. I want to freaking rip his arms off just thinking of what he did!

I do not like how I feel just the thought of Bella with other men, what more if they hold her? Fuck. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but…with her, I can't help it.

As my mind drifted in deep though, I absentmindedly made a u-turn. I am going to see my parents because…

I am moving to Chicago.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you guys think?**


	14. The Twist: Birthday Surprise

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Here comes trouble! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME X(

Thanks for all the comments :) appreciate 'em so much :)

* * *

Chapter 14: Birthday Surprise

I got home early and had time to go call Alice to help me dress. I spent half an hour in the tub, relaxing after weeks of long work. Then I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo.

Alice came right after I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alice! Thank God you're here!" I hugged her.

"I'm always available when you need to dress," she smirked and I rolled my eyes. "What's the occasion?"

"Dinner at L2O, mini celebration," I said.

"Mmhmm. Who with?" Alice asked as she was looking for clothes in my closet. "Jacob and... you're brother."

"Interesting," she said almost to herself. I sat on the couch, waiting. After awhile, she had a complete outfit laid out. "Come here," she said.

I walked over to where she was. "Alice, no!"

"What? This is perfect!" she insisted.

"Are you kidding me? The cut's too low! I'm having dinner with a client and my boss!" I crossed my arms. She picked a two-tone empire cut dress – which was a bit too low. The upper part is dark blue with lace and the lower part is sea green silk.

"Bella, it doesn't seem like it's a business meeting or something. It's just dinner and a little cleavage! You have the girls to wear this. If you're going to be a baby, I swear, you will not like one bit of it!" she said a bit furious.

"Fine," I grumbled and sat on my dresser chair so she could fix my hair.

Alice and I still argued about the dress she chose. It's a tiny bit too…daring – not really daring but I'll only wear a low cut dress when I'm out with Alice or Rose. I'm not meaning to flash anything tonight to anyone else. Sadly, she won.

I left the house a bit later than I was supposed to. We also got carried away talking about their wedding in less than 3 months. I hurried to L2O; for once, I loved the speed of my baby. When I reached the restaurant there were two cars before me.

I spotted Jacob by the steps and saw him talking to a girl – Rosalie Hale's long lost sister – and… wow, small world. Jacob had his arms around the girl's waist and her head, on his shoulders – they were a bit too touchy; meanwhile, AB had his back to me so I didn't exactly know what his face looked like. Jake never mentioned he has a girlfriend.

Just before I got out, AB went away and I gave my keys to the valet. Jacob spotted me and flashed his smile. "Hi Jacob," I smiled to him and to Rose's long lost sister. She looks stunning. Jacob did his usual greeting to me and the girl just smiled at me.

"Will you excuse me for a bit? I just need to make a phone call. I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically and left.

"I saw your baby. Sweet ride! Mind if I drive you home in it?" Jacob teased and I threw my head back, laughing. "Shut up Jake!"

Considering our closeness now, Jacob calls me Bells, and I'd call him Jake. Calling each other by our nicknames only family and closest friends do sends a warm feeling. I actually don't mind that he does. I saw the girl –Blondie, I'll call her Blondie – across the lobby, surprised to see AB with her. She has a sly smile on her facing and looks all flirty and she has her hands on AB's shoulder, AB's hands were on her waist. I was appalled.

Did…does Jacob know? How could AB? This may cause us our job! Damn it. Can't he help himself?

I turned to Jacob, forcing a smile. I feel for him. This isn't right. We talked more and a bit later, AB appeared by my side. "Hey, sorry I…took so long," AB said. Yeah right. I looked at him and he looks…stressed? He looks a bit uneasy. Then I inconspicuously, I searched for Jake's date and saw her on the phone, eyes on AB.

"It's all right. If you'll excuse me, I'll just talk to someone and see if the room's ready. Should be done by now," he nodded as I smiled and left.

"Enjoy flirting with the client?" AB said with a raised brow. What the…? With all the flirting he's doing, _he_ asks _me_ if _I _enjoy flirting with _Jacob_?

Come on!

Astonished by his accusation, my mouth slightly hung open. "Enjoy flirting with the client's date?" I retorted. I looked smug as his eyebrows scrunched. Damn you!

"Bells, Edward. Room's ready," Jacob said and lead us to a small private room, his hands on the small of my back.

I was waiting for that Blondie to come back. I was a bit worried about Jacob's feelings; I don't know if I should tell him or just shut up. I want to look out for him, though. Jacob and I continued talking happily, leaving AB scowling and out of place. Good for him.

We were seated on a table for four in a private room. I was beside Jacob, AB on my other side and Blondie will be right across my seat on Jake's other side.

"What are you having Bells?" Jacob asked. "Uhm…Do I have to choose?" I chuckled. "You already ordered everything so…I guess whatever you're having," I smiled and closed the menu. He ordered for all of us and the waitress took note, left for awhile and came back with a bottle of champagne and appetizers. She poured in each of our glasses and left once again.

Jake said that Blondie wouldn't mind since she was making a very important phone call. "Shall we toast first?" Jacob asked. I smiled and raised my glass as well as the other two. "To success and good working relationship," Jacob chuckled.

We drank from our drinks and Blondie came. It's about time! "Hi! Sorry about that. My agent called. Ugh," she rolled her eyes and laughed. She helped herself to sit, "Oh, I'm sorry I also missed the toast," she said apologetically.

"We'll make another one later." Jacob assured her.

I was secretly glancing at AB to check if he was flirting or something. To my surprise, he looked like he is in some sort of…confused state. He totally looks like his mind is on Mars. His brows were furrowed and he was sitting stiffly.

"Hi! By any means, I didn't intend to be rude," Blondie turned to me and greeted me gleefully. "I saw you the other day? I think it was…you?"

"Yeah, that was yesterday and that was me," I smiled.

She offered her hand just as I was about to, and I took hers. "I knew it was you!" she laughed. "I'm Tanya," fuck she's gorgeous. It was a mistake to stare into her ice blue eyes, it's beautiful. Like the ocean.

"…I'm Edward's girlfriend." With that, my breathing stopped. My smile froze, making me look like I'm fucking constipated, and my hands, too. I felt like it turned hard rock in hers.

AB…AB's…Edward's girlfriend? Good God!

I can't move a particle of my body and let go of her light grip. I just stared at her, taken aback. "BELLA!" I said a bit louder. "I…I'm Bella…E – Ed – Edward's…uh…I'm…w – he's my boss," I finally said and let go of her hand. "Jacob is my brother from another mother, in case you're wondering." She laughed.

My eyes dropped to my glass. I instantly felt pain in my chest. I felt my heart drop and my appetite vanished. My head was spinning and I felt like throwing up. Oh my God! He has a girlfriend?

"Got that right!" Jacob laughed. "Remind me, how long have you been together?"

"It's no – " I heard AB say but he was cut off. "12 years," Tanya said happily. "Can you believe it's been twelve years?"

Yeah, 12 years. I can't fucking believe it. That means…

Oh God! I AM A HOMEWRECKER! SHIT! I SLEPT WITH HIM WHILE HE'S WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

"Excuse me," I got up without looking at anyone and went to the restroom. I got in and locked the door and leaned against it. Shit! This is all screwed up. What the hell is this? He's one damn fucker. He said nothing at all about having a girlfriend. Fucking idiot! I feel so hurt…so USED! I've never felt this hurt in my life. Damn it!

I want to leave right now. I want to beat him! I want to beat the shit out of him! I want to hurt him so bad for using me! He's cheating on her or was; I don't want to be the reason they breakup or something. I…God. She's a fucking model and he slept with me? I'm no model! What does he think of me? Jesus!

I…

I want to go home…

After a few minutes of trying to calm myself down, I went to the sink. I wiped away the tears from my eyes – I tried hard not to. I took deep breaths, retouched my makeup, I fixed my clothes and fixed my hair.

I just need to get through this night…with grace and dignity, of course. I've got to hold my head high. I don't want that fucking bastard to see me like this.

He'll pay for this. I don't know how but, he will certainly do.

When I stepped out of the comfort room, I was determined to get through the night so that I could go home and curl up in my bed. I was a few steps away from the bathroom when someone pulled my arm. "Hey! Ouch!" I said and saw it was AB. I pulled away from his grip and walked faster but he got a hold of me again by pulling and gripping me harder.

"Bella, please!" he begged. "Get your hands off me!" I said through gritted teeth. His touch made my stomach drop and made my heart ache more. I felt his burning gaze on me but, I can't bring myself to look at him.

"Bella, it's not what you think! Just… Will yo – listen… I…Tanya… Look, this isn't – " he trailed off. I can't make myself listen to this. He can't even say a fucking sentence. "Look, it's not what you think, alright? It's… This is absurd! It's not really what you think it is. I di – "

I cut him off. "You don't have to explain anything," I looked at him, not meeting his eyes and smiled weakly. With that, I removed his grip from my arm and left him unmoved. I went to the bar to get a glass of whiskey. I need to drink, it would keep me sane for the meantime.

I drained a glass before getting back to the room and brought another one with me. My hands were shivering and I can't feel my whole body. I sighed, "Fuck my life," and opened the door.

AB was already there, seated in beside his perfect model-of-a-girlfriend. I took my seat and took awhile before I settled to it. Jake and Tanya were chatting animatedly and I didn't want to interrupt whatever it is they're talking about.

Finally, the food came and we all ate, talking occasionally. My mind drifted off; thinking about this new information.

"You shouldn't be drinking," AB whispered to me. I dismissed what he said, as if he was a ghost or something.

"How's the food Bells?" Jacob asked, smiling. "It's great. It reminds me of my father actually. He always went fishing back home," I said. "Speaking of fathers, how's Billy?"

Jacob laughed. I've talked to Billy, like, two or three times. Jake mostly left his phone while in a meeting in his office, laying around when I called, so his father picked up. Jake also had a private phone so his father was a bit happy when he saw a new name. He wanted to know if we were dating and that had me laughing my ass out – not that I don't like Jake, but it reminded me of what Jake said when they went to Vancouver.

"He's doing fine. He's keeps on bugging me about you every time I get home."

"Tell him I eloped with one of your exes, maybe that would get him to stop bugging you," I said and Jacob guffawed. I can't help but burst in laughter too.

We once again slid in easy conversation, Talking to Jacob wasn't hard and took a small portion of my mind off AB and fucking Blondie; I actually forgot there were two – well one other person with us and the other… Satan's son – is with us.

For what he's done to me he has the nerve to tell me I shouldn't drink? Puhlease!

My drink kept coming and we were eating quietly again when Blondie cleared her throat. "So, Jacob, are you planning anything after dinner?"

"No. Why did you ask?" Jake said.

"Nothing, after all it's your birthday," she said. I immediately looked up to Jacob, "It's your birthday?"

He blushed – which looked good on his russet skin. "Well…yeah…it is…" he said coyly.

"Aww Jake. I…" I blushed redder than his. It is embarrassing not knowing today is his birthday. I have to make it up to him, at least. "I'm sorry…I didn't know. I would've gotten you something." I said as I put my hand on top of his.

His smile widened, "'S'okay, really," he chuckled nervously.

"Happy birthday!" I said and absentmindedly kissed his cheek. Jacob looked as surprised as I was and his smile broadened. It's not something with malice, though. Of course, you greet the celebrant with a kiss.

"Thank you, Bells." He smiled. "No problem," I smiled. I knew I was blushing.

AB cleared his throat in a very annoying way, then Tanya, as usual, took the stage and kept on talking. I didn't listen to what she was saying, I'm too preoccupied to. AB didn't say anything through the night, he barely engaged in the conversation even if Blondie kept on making him join.

Again, the pain jolted through my body and I can't seem to breathe. Tears were beginning to form as I struggled to hold them back.

I drained my fifth glass of whiskey to numb the feeling down. I raised my empty glass to signal the waiter, luckily, the refill came fast.

"Bells? Are you feeling okay?" Jake looked worried. "You look pale."

"Huh? Uhh…yeah, I am. Why?" I asked.

Jake raised a brow and shook his head. "Gimme that," he took my glass of whiskey and placed it far from me. "I'm driving you home," he said sternly.

"Shit. Forgot about that," I said to myself. "Bet you just wanted a taste of my baby," I teased Jacob.

"Nah, you're baby has got nothin' on mine," he winked and I laughed.

Finally, dinner ended and Blondie wanted to leave because she was in three photo shoots today and didn't get a chance to sleep. "I had fun. Let's do this again, all four of us!" she said.

Uh… NO THANKS!

"Sure sure. Alright with that, Bells?" he looked at me. "Yeah! Sure…" I whispered the last word. Truth to be told, I don't want to see her face. Specially Satan's son! I'd go crazy, literally.

"Great!" she clapped. "Give me a call then," she smiled and kissed Jacob and I. She stepped back and linked her arms with AB's stiff one. He was standing like a statue and he only spoke until he bid goodbye. "Thanks for tonight, Jacob," he nodded. A Volvo was brought to the driveway and AB opened the door for Blondie. New car? He walked to me and said, "Goodnight, Bella." He stood for a few seconds waiting for a reply but I looked away, and that made him leave.

"Jake, I think I could do this by myself," I said.

"Nope," he made the 'p' pop. "I don't think so. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol," he sang and I giggled. "Oh please! Fine! You can drive, just don't sing again. EVER!"

"Ouch! My mom said I am a good singer," he pouted. "You are…to others," I said. "Wait. What about your car?"

"I'll have a friend come and get it. Don't worry about it," he winked and I grinned back.

"Your baby's here," Jake said and I got in the passenger seat. Jacob quickly got in the driver's eat after he closed my door. "I hope you don't mind. I'm not taking any advantage here," he looked at me.

"Not at all," I laughed. "It's the least I could do; I don't want to crash my baby as well. You shouldn't be doing favors for me, you know?"

"Yeah. Well… I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you…" he trailed off.

I felt bad for not bothering to ask when Jacob's birthday was. I felt like I wasn't a good friend. "Jake…I…If you would like anything for your birthday, just name it. Alright?" I faced him. "No exemption and no expiries."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't really need anything. I had a great time, actually," he smiled warmly at me.

"Absolutely! You can think about it first and then get back to me when you've thought of something," I smiled.

His grin broadened, "If you say so. I'll think about it. 'Kay?"

I nodded and leaned my head back.

"Bells," Jacob shook me awake. "Yeah?" I said as I opened my eyes. "Where to now? Which building?"

I suddenly remembered the day we had breakfast where I ran like a lunatic to get out of his sight. "Oh. The one in the middle," I sat up straight. "Just stop in the lobby. Someone could park the car from there."

He nodded and did what I said. He opened the door for me and handed the keys to the valet. "Thanks for tonight," he acted shyly. "Yeah, thanks too." I said. "Good night Jacob. And happy birthday." I kissed his cheek and he hugged me. He let go after a few seconds. "Thanks again and good night."

With that I walked away and waved to him when I rode the elevator.

When I got in my apartment, I stripped off my clothes and changed into my sweats. I curled up in bed, crying my heart out.

**EPOV**

Out of impulsiveness and instinct, I decided to move to Chicago. My parents were gobsmacked with my sudden decision.

"You're moving here?" my mother asked and looked to my father.

"Yeah. I… I think things are better off here." I shrugged.

"Are you sure son? What's with the sudden change?" Carlisle raised his brow. "Nothing. I just feel at home here… Anyway, I already called Lauren and asked her to fix my car's delivery here, also important files in the offices that I need. I'll still fly to New York, once in awhile or whenever you call for me."

My father shrugged and looked at my mother. "Whatever you say, Edward."

Esme sighed, "I'm not going to throw a fit. You're very capable of handling yourself. Just make sure you call me. Okay, honey?"

I chuckled. "Yes, mom. You know I will. Come on, I'll bring you guys to the airport."

The next day, I called Alice's real estate agent, Carter. He was able to find me a perfect place to live that quick. I called Alice at once, asked her to 'pimp' my condo. After 3 days of fixing it, finally, it's done. Along with new furniture, a new wardrobe came – Alice will be Alice. My car was brought over the other day. Now, I'm busy looking through files Lauren has sent me, double checking everything.

I have my mind fixed on staying here. It was all such a whirlwind after that lunch with Bella. Butterflies in my stomach, the queasy – in not a bad way – feeling when I was with her. I was so delighted…ecstatic to be with her. The moment we were talking felt so easy, light. I was smiling like a moron the whole time and I swear, there's something about her that captivates me.

There's something there. I just don't what exactly it is yet. It's just something that burns inside me whenever I'm near her or think of her. That's the most important think I'd like to find out. I…I like her, more than I should and living miles away from her won't do me any good.

Bella is the reason I chose to move here. I want to know what it is with her I can't stay away from.

My heart was beating faster every time she looked at me and I know it's something different.

When I went to work, I was so giddy about seeing Bella. Although I kept it low most of the time, I didn't want to ruin our fresh start.

I'd mostly ask if she was going somewhere, what are her plans for the day or after work, anything about stuff that she'd be doing when she's not in the office, with me. I just wanted to know what she was up to. It usually ends in a, somewhat awkward atmosphere, she looked too suspicious at times and I can't help her.

Meetings with Jacob Black was my most dreaded days. I fucking hate that puppy. He always kisses Bella and hugs her like there's no tomorrow. She stares at him like she's…something to lick or whatever. I hate him for touching Bella like I wished I could. I find him repulsing for flirting with her. He's not good for her. I can tell.

After the contract signing, I saw Bella and Jacob alone in a corner of the room. Seeing this, I was filled with anger and… and something else that I automatically walked closer to them, trying to eavesdrop and see what they were doing.

They were getting closer than I'd want, then I decided to step in. I was invited to dinner, too, and so I will not let this opportunity pass to watch the dog.

I was wearing a blue long sleeved polo and slacks. I didn't bother to look extra formal since…well, it's just dinner.

I was the first to arrive and I waited for them. At last, Jacob got out of his car and opened the passenger seat. Did he fetch Bella? I was watching closely and almost fainted at the sight.

"Chéri!" she rushed to me and hugged me. "I missed you," she kissed my lips while I remained unmoved.

Truth to be told, I forgot about again Tanya…

What is she doing here? This is going to be bad.

"What are you doing here?" I voiced out my thoughts. "I'm here to stay with you," she smiled eagerly.

WHAT THE FUCK? I didn't ask her to. Heck, I didn't tell her I was moving or anything! I completely forgot about her…

"Wh – H – …" I can't get to ask her: WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING?

"You weren't answering or returning any of my calls, you don't e-mail or text; I'm so sure you're burying yourself in work again, and you said you wanted to talk a week or so ago. I came to your house but your parents said you moved here. I called my agents and asked if I could do the same, pulled some strings and viola! I'm here!" she laughed. "Jacob here, agreed to help me surprise you tonight." She smiled and hugged the dog side ways. "Thanks Jacob!"

"My pleasure," he laughed.

'My pleasure' my ass. You should've told her it wasn't a good idea, you moron! With Tanya being so close to him, I didn't get any jealous. What I felt was annoyance; I was pissed because she was here when she isn't supposed to.

"I'll…go to the comfort room," I said and dashed off. I splashed myself with water to help me relax. Tanya shouldn't be here.

When I got out, I was lucky enough to see her right away. "Tanya!" I called.

"Hi there," she walked to me.

"Listen, I don't think you should be here," I said alluringly, trying to convince her.

"You don't want me here?" she looked confused. Uhm, yeah, I don't. Not right now. "No…it's…not that. You know it's not. You have priorities that can't be done here. You're job is important and you know I don't want you compromising that," I said sweetly.

"Aww. That's so sweet of you," she cooed and put her hands on my shoulders. "I know you worry about my work, but, I want to be near you."

I sighed and put my hands on her waist, so she couldn't kiss me. "I know. But you don't have to always be by my side. If it makes you happy, I promise I'd call…more often or come and visit you," I said, forcing a smile. "Don't do this for me, do it for yourself."

"You won't have to visit or whatever, I'm already here. Besides, I want this. Anyway, I've got to call back my agent. I'll follow inside," she smiled and I nodded.

Fuck. It didn't work. When I turned around, I saw Bella was there. Oh God. Why do I feel that this is something bad? Tanya and I are…well we're or shall I say, we were something, I guess. But nothing official and Bella… I want Bella and having Tanya here won't do any good for my chances with her.

Bella looked stunning, as usual. Her dress showed a little cleavage and made me sport a wood. She has a very strong sexual appeal to me that I get hard in an instant just thinking about the night we had sex.

Anger seethed in me as I saw Jacob talking to her. I walked faster to them, "Hey, sorry I…took so long," I said.

Jacob left to go check something. "Enjoy flirting with the client?" I raised a brow, I accidentally blurt this out. She looked at me with her mouth slightly agape. "

"Enjoy flirting with the client's date?" she threw back, looking smug. I was shocked with her answer. She thinks Tanya is Jacob's date? I scrunched my brows. Before I could say anything, Jacob called us in.

He called her 'Bells' and I don't like a bit of it. The only ones I knew who called her that was Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. The ones who are close to her. Does that mean something?

We were in a private room and the two were too happy talking to each other while I was sulking in my seat and trying hard to divert my attention to the menu instead of listening to what they're talking about.

I thought about things to convince Tanya to go back to New York or wherever she needs to be. I need to think of something fast…

We made a toast and right after, Tanya came. "Hi! Sorry about that. My agent called. Ugh," she rolled her eyes, threw her head back and laughed. She sat down and apologized for missing the toast. I wasn't my gentlemanly self and didn't help her sit.

I'm just so flummoxed right now.

Tanya was introducing herself to Bella. I wasn't interested until I heard…

"…I'm Edward's girlfriend." Tanya said, smiling and holding Bella's hand. I turned to look at her in shock. Girlfriend? Hell no!

Then I looked at Bella and saw her face froze. It took her a few more seconds to respond. She smiled, but, it didn't reach her eyes. "BELLA!" she said a bit loud. "I…I'm Bella…E – Ed – Edward's…uh…I'm…w – he's my boss," she stuttered.

I was looking at her. It broke my heart for she looked defeated.

"Remind me, how long have you been together?" the mutt asked.

"It's no – " I tried to say: it's not like that, we haven't been together in years; but, Tanya cut me off. "12 years," Tanya said happily and looked at me. "Can you believe it's been twelve years?"

No! That's not true!

Tanya shouldn't have said anything! We haven't discussed anything about our relationship. Fuck! She couldn't just say that without me knowing! And why is she lying about the duration of out relationship?

Bella excused herself and I felt weak. I know, one way or another, I hurt her and I hate for myself. I despise myself for doing this again. We were just getting along, then Tanya here decided to mess it up.

"Is she okay?" Tanya looked perplexed.

"Excuse me," I said and walked out. I need to tell Bella this isn't what she thinks it is. I didn't know about any of this – about Tanya being my girlfriend. This revelation took me by shock as well.

I waited for Bella to get out of the comfort room. I knew she was in there. I just want her to know the whole story. A few minutes passed and I saw her stalk out of the room. "Bella!" I called but she didn't hear. I walked after her and grabbed her arm. "Bella, please!" I pleaded.

"Hey ouch!" she said. She pulled away from my grip but I gripped her arm back.

The look on her face was heart wrenching. She looks like she's been suffering from pain. "Get your hands off me!" she said with so much angst.

"Bella, it's not what you think! Just… Will yo – listen… I…Tanya… Look, this isn't – " I trailed off. Trying to calm myself to explain things to her clearly. "Look, it's not what you think, alright? It's… This is absurd! It's not really what you think it is. I di – "

She cut me off. "You don't have to explain anything," she turned her head to me, eyes not on mine and smiled forcedly. My body weakened and I tried to say something more but she grasped out of my hand and walked away, leaving me standing like a statue.

I hurt Bella…

Then and there, I wanted to cry and ask the security to beat the shit out of me. I'm rubbish for hurting her twice.

I headed back to the room, out of myself.

I anticipated Bella's return. She cam back with a glass of alcohol in hand. This isn't going to do any good to her.

I kept mum; I was too busy looking at Bella, checking emotions printed on her face. She looks like she's zoned out and when she's joined into conversation, she looks like she's bribed by someone to do so. I know this is affecting her as much as it is affecting me.

I noticed she's had a few glasses of – what I smell – whiskey. I was getting wary about this, I don't like her to get drunk. "You shouldn't be drinking," I said as low and as quietly as I could. Unfortunately, she ignored me and continued her business.

The dog interrupted and asked about the food. Bella's answer caught my attention. I wanted to know more about her. Her family, where she came from, anything about her. But Jacob Black has the fucking ace cards.

Their friendship bothered me, they knew each other well. It made me…hate Jacob more. For getting to know Bella and having it easy with her – easy as in, easy getting along with. Had she met Billy? Had Jacob met Charlie? Yeah, I know, I researched on Bella. Stalker, I am.

"He's doing fine. He's keeps on bugging me about you every time I get home." Jacob said, hiding a grin. Do they spend time together out of work?

"Tell him I eloped with one of your exes, maybe that would get him to stop bugging you," Bella said. It made Jacob guffaw and I wanted tried to hide my smile. I love Bella's humor.

We were eating without talking, then Tanya cleared her throat and asked if Jacob has any plans after dinner. The mutt has none and Bella didn't know it is his birthday today. I was actually surprised she didn't know when his birthday was. It only shows they aren't too close yet. Yet, Cullen, yet.

She blushed, and I knew it was because she's embarrassed he hadn't bother to ask that stupid dog. She put her hand on his which made my blood boil. The next thing I saw, Bella kissed Jacob on the cheek.

Fuck Jacob Black and his birthday! Damn it!

I was struggling to control my temper. I didn't want to take Jacob Black in front of Bella. I was hurt and angry that Bella kissed someone else. I wanted it to be me.

"By the way, my mother said she hasn't heard from you in a long time!" Tanya laughed.

"Really?" Jacob asked. "I thought she still hates me for eating the whole platter of pie?"

"Oh, no! She was a tiny bit upset, but she still loves you!" Tanya said, still laughing. "Jacob and I grew close when we were in college. We had a class together and we became 'siblings'," she narrated to Bella.

Tanya babbled on and I was seething in rage. I couldn't get over the fact that she kissed him. Usually, Jacob kissed her when he greeted her. I'm going nuts here!

Bella drained her fifth glass and asked for more. I was itching to get it away from her, but, fucking Jacob Black did the honor.

"Bells? Are you feeling okay?" fucking Black asked. "You look pale."

"Huh? Uhh…yeah, I am. Why?" said Bella.

Jacob arched his dark brow and shook his head. "Gimme that," he took Bella's glass and put it beside Tanya. "I'm driving you home," he said to Bella.

"Shit. Forgot about that," Bella whispered. "Bet you just wanted a taste of my baby," she teased back.

"Nah, you're baby has got nothin' on mine," Jacob winked and laughed.

I wanted to jump and punch Jacob to sleep! Hell I DON'T WANT HIM DRIVING BELLA HOME. It took every ounce of my self control to not pounce on him that very minute. I was breathing heavily because of…I am angry!

"Boy, I'm tired. I haven't slept all day. I had three photo shoots today," Tanya smiled, shoulders slumped. "I think we should head home," she looked at me and I nodded.

"I had fun. Let's do this again, all four of us!" Tanya said as we were waiting for our rides in the lobby. "Sure sure. Alright with that, Bells?" Jacob looked at Bella. "Yeah! Sure…" Bella gave a fake smile.

"Great!" she clapped. "Give me a call then," Tanya said as she kissed goodbye to the two. She linked her arms in mine; I wanted to remove it badly and stood immoveable until my Volvo came. "Thanks for tonight, Jacob," he nodded and I opened the door for Tanya. As I stopped before walking to the driver's side, I faced Bella, "Goodnight, Bella." I said, hoping I would get at least a nod. Instead, she looked away, making me feel defeat that night.

I got in my car and drove away as fast as I could.

I have got to set this all right. As soon as possible. First, I need to talk to Tanya.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry y'all. They'll be together in no time :) **


	15. Mourning, Nightmare, Worries and Determi

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Please continue reading. Thanks y'all for all the reviews and comments. :) will update real soon!

* * *

Chapter 15: Mourning, Nightmare, Worries and Determination

**EPOV**

"We need to talk," I said coldly.

"About what chéri?" Tanya shifted to face me and played with my hair. I shook my head to get away from Tanya's touch. "Chéri?" she asked.

"About EVERYTHING," I said through gritted teeth. I drove faster to our grandfather's estate. I couldn't think of any better place to talk about it. I parked my Volvo in front of our gate and stayed in the car.

I rest my left hand on the steering wheel and pinched the bridge of my nose with my right hand. I sighed, "Tanya," I started, still trying to control my temper. "Will you _please _explain to me what was _that_?" I said the last word louder than the rest.

"What was what, Edward?" she said with a frustrated tone.

"Why did you tell Bella you are my girlfriend?" I turned to her with anger and annoyance written all over my face. "And why did you lie about how long we've been together?"

"Because I am!" she almost shouted. "I am your girlfriend! And we have been together for twelve years! I'm 27 years old now, did you forget how to count, Edward?" she threw her hands in the air.

I laughed in annoyance and disbelief at what she said. "Okay. If you are my girlfriend, how come I don't fucking know anything about it? Would you fucking care to explain to me? Please? And I don't care if you're fucking 27 years old! For all I fucking know, we haven't been together for three years because you fucking said you didn't want to fucking marry me!" I said with my stentorian voice.

She flinched as I said the last sentences. She was staring at me in astonishment and I can't believe all this angst I have against her is all coming out.

After awhile, she burst in tears. "I'm…sorry…"

I shook my head and stared at the windshield, listening to her sobs. I know this is completely rude of me, but I can't help it. As much as I hated seeing her crying, I don't have the heart to comfort her.

I sighed, "Look, Tanya, I'm…sorry." I said and looked at her again. "I know what I said hurt you, but, it's…what was that?"

She sobbed a few more times before she said anything. "But we are together!" she wailed.

Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph!

"Tanya…we just agreed to work things out. We said nothing about being together," I said with no interest.

"But we kissed! We...talked! And… and…" she sobbed.

"Tanya…the kiss...you had initiated it. It's not my doing. About 'the talk', well, we just talked about working things out. And you know, it's not that easy." I finished for her. "We can do this! I know we can chéri!" she said as she caressed my face.

I sighed heavily. "Frankly, I don't even think it's working out. No, it's _NOT _working out."

"It is! It will. I'm here now. It will be so much easier! I love you!" she convinced. "I don't think you, being here, will do any good." What else can I say to make her stop her reasoning?

"You…don't…want me…?" she dropped her hand from my face. I looked at her with sad eyes as tears rolled down her face. I wanted to say yes to her but I can't break her like that. Instead of saying something, I looked out the windshield and let her cry.

"Come one, let's get you home." I said as I started my Volvo's engine.

The whole ride to Tanya's hotel was quiet. I don't want to say anything more and make her cry harder.

"Good night Tanya," I said when we reached the hotel's driveway. She nodded and looked at me, tears on her face. Damn it…I feel guilty.

I got my hanky from my pocket and wiped her face. "Don't cry." She didn't say anything. "It's late. Get in."

She nodded again and got out from my car. As soon as she closed the door, I took one last glance of her and drove away.

I was thinking of ways to get Bella to listen to me or to, again, make it up to her. I know I owe her much – including an explanation. I'm not sure how to go about it, but, I just want her to listen to me.

I hadn't slept last night and I look like shit on my way to work. I'm still thinking about Bella. She never left my mind.

I went to the office early, waiting for her to come. One by one, people started coming, but, Bella didn't show up. I still waited, thinking she's just running late. It is already 10 minutes past nine. I kept on looking, checking if Bella already came or any sign from her. I thought of calling for Angela, but she was running around the office, doing something else.

She was a no show today. It made me worry a bit. I kept on thinking how was she, or what happened to her. Is it because of me or did she get sick? Whatever. I want to see her. I want to call her.

The next day came, still no sign of Bella. I'm getting more worried about her. She hasn't called the office or something. I wasn't able to ask Angela because she was doing something else, once again. I decided to call her around after lunch.

She wasn't answering her cellphone. So I decided to call her house. After several rings she finally picked up.

"Be – "

"_Hi! This is Bella. Can't answer right now. Please leave a message and I'll call you back."_

Damn it. Machine.

"Hi! Uh…I was just calling to check on you. I…uh…I just wanted to know if you're okay…Uhm…will you plea – "

And the message was cut. Shit!

I called again and spoke after the beep. "Listen, Bella. Where are you? I'm…worried. Will you please give me a call? Or the…office, at least? Thank you. And…talk to you soon."

I sighed, hoping to get or hear something back.

It has been hours since I called and…nothing. I asked Angela and she said Bella is sick. I was walking back and forth in my condo, wondering if I should call her again or ask just anyone about her.

I tried calling her again but I can't reach her, on all her phone lines. Shit. This isn't good.

Damn it. Bella, why aren't you answering?

**BPOV**

I woke up to my answering machine, hearing Angela's voice. I laid down on bed, not bothering to move. After 5 minutes, Angela called again.

After 6 rings, _"Hi! This is Bella. Can't answer right now. Please leave a message and I'll call you back."_

Beep.

"_Bella? Are you there? I'm starting to get worried. It's 10 a.m. already? Should I go to your apartment? Please, please, pleaaaassee call back ASAP!"_

She hung up. I don't want to move an inch.

Angela called two more times which annoyed me.

**To: Angela**

**Sick. **

I hit send and threw my iPhone back on my side table.

Fuck my life. Fuck my life a billion times.

Angela called, on my iPhone, I sighed and picked up to get peace. "Angela, I'm fine. You don't need to come here, just do your job. I'll be fine soon. Thanks." And hung up.

I sounded like I am sick. My nose is clogged due to crying and whimpering until wee hours of the morning. I know that was rude but I was in no fucking mood and condition to talk to anyone. I don't want to go to work either. I can't face him without wanting to kill him…yet.

I laid around, all day. My phone went on the whole day and I ignored all messages. Alice called once, asking about how the fucking dinner went.

Tears rolled down my face, remembering last night. My last thread of hope turned into ashes. I'm a certified home wrecker, whore, slut…what else?

I feel so used. I feel like rubbish. I felt like a condom! After a night of pleasure with it, next thing you do, throw it in the trash.

Is that what I am to him? That's why he left me alone?

Am I some slut he just picked out. Jesus Christ.

I thought things would get better after the whole sorry fiasco. I thought things were falling into perspective…I'm WRONG.

I'M WRONG. I'M WRONG. I'M WRONG.

I was in and out the whole day. Crying, then falling asleep, waking up, stare at whatever it is to star at and remember that fucking golden retriever and Satan's son, burst in tears…and you know what follows next.

I woke up, confused. I blinked a few more times, making my eyes accustomed to the brightness. In the corner of my eye, I saw a person, dressed in the most perfect and expensive pieces of white lace and silk. With intricate weaves of beadwork sewn on the bodice of her gown. The girl looked radiant. Her dark brown hair, curled to perfection, clipped and twirled on the sides. The veil, pinned to a tiara on her crown. Her makeup complemented her beautiful fair face.

I took a step forward to congratulate her, she took a step forward, too. I stopped the same time she did. We both giggled at our synchronized timings. Again, I took a step forward, the same time she did. Confusion hit me, and so did her. I gestured my hand for her to say something first, to my surprise, she did the exact movement as I did.

I held out my hand and felt a hard, smooth surface in front of me. I gasped, a mirror was in front of me. Oh my God, I'm getting married. To whom?

Memories flashed. Edward didn't leave me the night we slept together. From then, we started dating, and getting to know each other. We became official just a few days after. Since then, it has been a blast.

We always made love, screaming our names when we reach heaven. Sleeping in each other's arms, waking up, together, still in love. The kind of love you wouldn't and couldn't find anywhere else; a love that is unique. The love that can't be broken. Something powerful that we can't deny each other of.

After a few months, I always felt nauseous and craved for weird things. I took a test and resulted to positive. We went to a doctor and had an ultrasound, I am pregnant, 16 weeks with our baby. With my soulmate's child.

We felt ecstatic and no words can describe how we feel. He takes care of me all the time, making work easier for me; answering to my every plea.

One night over dinner, he proposed to me. He didn't need to say much. He just promised to love me forever and be the best husband and father he intends to be. He gave me his grandmother's ring. A very beautiful antique ring. And now, here I am, getting married to the love of my life.

Joyful tears rolled down my face at the memory. Charlie entered the room I was in. "Ready kid?"

"Yeah," I sniffed. He kissed my cheek and wiped away the tears. "Don't cry Bells, I might cry too."

I giggled and linked my arms to his. We walked out the room, to the door to the altar, in silence. "This is it Bells, no turning back," Charlie patted my hand and held it tight. "Love you."

I smiled. "Aw, I love you too, Dad," I said and kissed his cheek.

Finally, the wedding march played and the doors opened. I gasped at the beautiful view. There were rose petals on the floor. There were flowers on each side of the isle and lavender cloths draped over the beautiful seats.

I looked around and saw some of the people I know. Thos whom I didn't, Edward probably knows them. I was surprised to see their worried facial expressions. Some shook their heads and I looked to the altar, I saw a familiar person's back to me, waiting. I smiled in relief, he's here. Don't worry, I said to myself.

But why is his back on me? And he was talking to the pastor. I was starting to feel uneasy. As we got nearer the altar, I could hear their voices. We came to the spot where Edward should be taking my hand. What was taking so long? And why isn't the pastor saying anything to him? I looked around, and saw sadness in everyone's faces.

"Edward?" I called.

The person whom I thought was Edward faced me. I stiffened, "Carlisle?" I said, worried. He looked sad. "Where's Edward?"

My heart pounded harder and faster. I looked around and saw he wasn't there. I was beginning to panic then. Carlisle shook his head. "What? Why are you shaking your head?" I asked, shaking.

Carlisle sighed. "Bella…he didn't show up."

He…didn't…show…up….?

He's…not…here…?

He…left…me…

Why?

"Where is that goddamned son of yours, Cullen?" Charlie asked in rage.

My body felt light, and I felt like Emmett and Jacob punched me in the gut all over again. I was shaking. Shaking from the sobs coming out of me.

"Why?" I whispered.

The sobs grew more intense that I couldn't breathe right. The vision in front me is blurred.

"I'm sorry, Bella. He ran away with Tanya."

With that, my heart stopped and the world was spinning. I felt myself sink to the ground and the tears kept rolling down.

"He left with Tanya…he left with Tanya," I chanted and curled myself up in a ball.

Where are you?

Where are you? Someone said, louder.

I opened my eyes to look for the voice's owner. It's Edward's. I know it's his.

"…_Where are you?" _I blinked my eyes and heard AB's voice playing on my answering machine. _"I'm…worried. Will you please g – " _I stood up and pulled the cord from the phone box I also pulled out the plug from the socket.

I went back to bed. I felt tears on my face, shocked. I had been crying while I was sleeping. Upon realization, a new wave of tears fell.

The dream felt so real and hurt the hell out of me. Edward left me and our baby in the altar for that supermodel, Tanya. Everything he told me was a lie. I gave him everything, but he still left me…in the altar!

It hurt every part of me, just hearing his voice.

He had the nerve to call, after it all.

I fell asleep again, and woke up, I think in the afternoon. Day two of my mourning. Still very broken hearted over that fucking Labrador's information about her relationship status!

I ignored the pain in my stomach and the dryness of my throat. It's been more than a day since I've eaten real food and not just some cold mix of cream, chocolate and brownies. I don't care. The pain can't equal to the pain I feel in my chest. My phones kept on vibrating and ringing in alarm. It has been going off since yesterday.

Thank God the batteries died a few hours after.

I fell asleep again, after staring at my bed sheet for God knows how long.

I was dreaming again. The same scene when Carlisle said Edward had left me.

"He left me…" I cried. "He left me!" I shouted this time, jolting to wake.

I was panting…it's just a dream. Again, I was crying while I dreamed of him. It was dark now and my eyes adjusted to it.

I feel so broken and out of myself. Is it wrong for me to feel this way? He…hurt me…

I know it appears like I don't like him, but underneath it all, I want him. I want him more than anyone does. It's just now that everything dawned to me. It's after I've felt this hurt that I realized I…like him…more than I should.

I shook my head and held myself tighter to make the tingling pain less.

My stomach protested in hunger and it's about time to get something to eat. I know I look like shit so I just ordered food online. And shut down my laptop as soon as possible, avoiding e-mail alerts or instant messaging or whatever shit there is.

I dragged my feet to the living room, waiting for the delivery. I ordered a bunch of food so I wouldn't have to do it again. After almost an hour, the food came. I slipped around $80 under my door with a note written 'LEAVE THE FOOD THANKS'.

I am in no mood to see or talk to anyone. I heard footsteps fade and looked at my peephole. I opened the door and grabbed my food. I set put the bag on my coffee table and ate on my couch. I ate quietly. My taste buds rejoiced at the food's flavor. It has been about two or two and a half days – I think – since I've eaten. Well… except for the empty ice cream pints in my room.

I finished two rice boxes and put the other things I ordered in the refrigerator. I went back to bed with a full tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie with me and did my usual business.

I finished the whole tub like it was nothing. Even my favorite ice cream flavor and brand didn't do it.

I yawned as I put the empty pint on my bedside table. I feel so tired and drained. Crying all day, all night worn me out.

**EPOV**

I grabbed my car keys and stalked to the door. That's it. I can't take it anymore! I have a feeling she's not okay, something's wrong here. I am really worried. AS IN _WORRIED._

"Alice! Have you seen or heard from Bella? I've been trying to reach her but her landline is no use, as well as her cellphones. She hasn't been to work and I'm getting worried now. I'm heading to her place to go check on her," I said, not allowing her to speak first.

"Edward! Rose and I are on our way to her place actually. We're just like three blocks away. I know, I'm getting worried too. I thought her battery just died or something. You know, usual busy work days for her or something but I tried calling her landline and I couldn't reach her there." she said in a worried tone. "What happened, Edward? Why didn't you call when she wasn't at work yesterday?"

I sighed and shook my head. What have I done? I thought she talked to Alice or…or Rosalie! "Tanya," was all I could say.

There was silence on the other end. "I'm a block away, see you – "

Alice didn't let me finish. "Go. Home." she said, in what I heard, through greeted teeth. Then a beep sounded, indicating the call has ended.

I threw my BlackBerry on the passenger seat and it fell on the floor. I fucking hate this! Everything! What have I done? I parked my car on the corner of Bella's building and pulled my hair out of frustration.

With one word, I know Alice knew that this isn't good. She and Tanya do get along. They are quite close but Alice never like the thought of the two of us together. Growing up with her, she knew and saw more things about Tanya that I never get to see. Alice always cautioned me about Tanya hurting me. I always dismissed it or sometimes, I do get mad at her. Look who's laughing now?

There's something about Tanya that she doesn't like – and IS right about – that I couldn't see until now. And I won't bother to know what that is. What's important to me know is Bella's safety.

**BPOV**

I woke up because of the abrupt brightness on me; I squeezed my eyes. The sudden brightness was painful to my eyes.

"Holy shit! It reeks in here!" I heard Rose say.

I buried my face on my mattress and covered my face with a pillow. I knew at one point the two will intervene. I should've put a new lock of something so no one could get in.

"Bella?" I felt Alice lightly tug the pillow off. "Bells, we're here," she patted.

I could hear Rose cursing like a machine gun and I knew she was picking up my mess. "Bells, honey, get up."

I ignored her. I ignored them. I don't want to. I'm not ready.

I threw my covers above my face to signal them that I didn't want to do any damn business right now.

"Fine. We'll leave you for awhile. Just…be warned we're not leaving your territory. Love you Bells," Rose said softly. Which is very rare of her.

I didn't say a thing nor moved. I just listened as the lights were switched off, their footsteps faded and my door closed. I pulled the covers down and sighed.

I was crying again. I feel helpless, hopeless and useless…whatever. Every word with a –less on it. I know I couldn't get through this alone and I need someone I could talk to, that's why my girls are here. They're here for me.

I took a deep breath and stood up. It's about time I tell them everything. I opened my door and saw them in my dining room, cleaning my small mess in there.

Rose saw me and I smiled at her. She dropped everything at once and embraced me. "Shhh shhh," she rubbed my back as I sobbed in her chest.

Alice pulled the two of us to the couch and sat on my other side. She rubbed my thighs and run her hand through my hair, comforting me, too.

**EPOV**

I banged my head, repeatedly, on the steering wheel like a five year old would do. I'm so fucking screwed and I fucking want to see Bella.

What the hell is planned for me that I keep on fucking EVERYTHING in what seems to be GREAT in my life right now?

"This is so stupid of you," I said as I banged my head.

I stopped and sighed. I picked my BlackBerry from the floor and speed dialed Alice.

I kept on calling her but she wasn't answering. Fuck. I was beginning to worry and dial her number again. I'm coming up if she doesn't answer this time.

"Alice!" she picked up, THANK GOD! "Where's Bella? How is she? What's happening? Where are you? Why aren't you answering?"

"She's fine. Don't call anymore. AND GO HOME!" the phone clicked off.

I know Alice is pissed at me for the reason that I hurt her friend.

I'm pissed at myself, too. I despise myself…

If it's any consolation, I'm hurting twice, thrice more than Bella. Knowing I caused her pain.

I am really determined to get Bella to listen to me, to get to know her - to befriend her first. I'm willing to do anything, just so I could take away the pain from her. Anything. I am willing to do anything just to see that breathtaking smile on her face.

Bella...she's something...someone I never expected to like...love. I...have strong feelings for her now. It's that thing that pulls me to her. The intensity is too much that I can't explain it. I know she feels it too. It may have faded because of this incident, but as I've said. I'll do anything for her to feel that again. Anything.


	16. Her Misery

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

I'll try to post by the end of the week. Thanks y'all for reading :)) just PM or comment if you have anything to say :)

* * *

Chapter 16: Her Misery

**BPOV**

I let myself cry a bit more so I could speak clear later on. After awhile, I stopped crying and took deep breaths to make my breathing normal as it could be.

"Talk whenever you're ready, okay?" Alice said. "Here, have some water." And she handed me a glass. I took a few gulps and put the glass down.

"Okay…" I started. My voice was husky and hoarse, and it hurt a bit to talk. I cleared my throat, "First…I…I'm sorry for going MIA for the passed two days? Whatever." I didn't know if it is already day 3 of my mourning. "I…okay…so, as you all know, I met…" I couldn't say his name or the name I've bestowed upon him. "…Sa – Alice, don't get mad, okay? I met…Satan's son…"

I peeked at Alice but she didn't show any vile reaction to what I just called her brother so I continued.

"We didn't hit off AT ALL. Then he was at our dinner…you're revelation, then I drank glasses of whiskey…we fought, he took me home…then we kissed…we fell on the floor and hit my head hard then he gave me some ice and left…then we he was there again with Jasper when we had dinner... then he 'walked with me' then the next thing I knew…" I stopped. Oh God, I don't know how to go about this.

I was sweating and nervous even if I know they will not judge me.

I sighed, "We…you…you know…the birds and the bees," I chuckled in nervousness. "…that… sort of… damn it! Okay... we… we slept together… we had sex that night." I finally got it out. They didn't say anything so I continued my babbling. "I… woke up, and he wasn't here… I… waited for him. When he didn't show up in the office for days… I waited for something… a text… an e-mail… phone call… I waited for nothing." I sighed again.

I heard Rose say 'mother fucker' and 'that dick' under her breath. "Then one morning, I was jogging and saw someone who looked like him; I didn't think it was him. I… shoved his head, unintentionally… and ran like there was no tomorrow. I bumped into Jake that morning. You know, when you were about to see me?" I glanced briefly at Alice.

"Then there was your party. I was so awestricken to see him there. He… well… he asked why I did that to him. That's when I realized I had actually shoved his other big head." I blushed at what I accidentally said.

"God! Gross! Will you please not talk about that?" Alice shrieked in disgust.

"Sorry. It slipped…" I shrugged. "Anyway, I felt so embarrassed then. After our confrontation-slash-insulting-one-another, I left… I was about to go home but I felt guilty about leaving. Then I found you and you left me to get Rose… after that… he followed to the balcony then things got warm and awkward… I suggested to leave and…" I blushed at the memory.

"We fell and… you know what happened next. ANYWAY, after I smacked him, I woke up in Alice's guest room…. he came to check on me and told me he was sorry for… for leaving me when we… when we had sex. My mind slowly processed everything and the anger and frustration took over me and told him how bad I fucking felt when I woke up alone…"

I took a deep breath and a few moments to speak again. The hurt doubles whenever I remember him.

"After that night, I didn't expect anything more than a sorry or at least something. He went to the office one morning and brought me flowers. At first I didn't believe him, but, it felt… right to say yes… and… he seemed sincere enough so I also agreed to have lunch with him.

"He brought me to Bello and had a good lunch. He even saved me from fucking Mike Newton!" I looked at Rose.

"Oh God! That is fucking gross!" Rose cringed in disgust. "I know, right?"

Alice had her brows furrowed in confusion. "We'll talk about him later," Rose patted her thigh.

"Yeah, sorry," I nodded to her. "Anyhow, so before we left, he got me a present. A… new copy of Wuthering Heights…that, ladies, that had me real bad. I mean…I genuinely am touched with what he did and I really appreciate it. All of it. It made my heart soften and… my anger… it… it was forgotten.

"After that, we ate gelato and he brought me to Jake's office. He went back to the Big Apple and then he's here again, for the meantime, he said. I… didn't see that coming and I found it a bit weird at first," I shrugged. "Yeah, we'd talk, but, it somehow, it always ends up in an awkward state or something. We… last Monday, our deal with Jake's company was sealed. We had our contract signing and everything. Jake invited us to dinner."

I paused, "You guys still okay?" I turned my head to their sides.

"Don't mind us, go on," Alice smiled.

I took my time. That night was a total wreck for me. It brought back the feeling of my chest being stabbed again and again. It hurt me so much, knowing that one, tiny piece of information.

"I arrived at L2O and saw Jake with a girl, I thought she was his girlfriend because they seemed too touchy. Satan was there, of course. He went somewhere when I stepped out of my car, the Labrador – the girl with Jake – went away too. Then I saw Satan's son and Lassie in some corner, her hands all over his shoulders and his was on her waist. I was appalled that they had the guts to flirt with Jacob meters away! Anyway, we went in a private room then after awhile, Lassie came back. She came back with a fucking bomb!" I laughed.

Tears formed and fell one by one. "She… introduced herself…" I sobbed.

The pain…the pain keeps on coming back with greater intensity and every throb. "She's… She's fukcing Edward's girlfriend!" I bawled. "He… I mean… s-she sa-a-id that… the-they'v-ve been to-o-ogeth-th-eer f-for… f-fucking twelve… ye-y-years," I sobbed harder.

"I AM A FUCKING HOMEWRECKER!" I screamed while sobbing more.

"It's not only that… I realize that I am fucking in love with him. I'm just hiding it all underneath me. My last thread of hope… gone!" I wailed. "Fucking S-Satan's son!"

"His girlfriend is a freaking Victoria's Secret Angel! His girlfriend is your long lost sister!" I said, addressing to Rosalie.

Rose was rubbing my back while I leaned into Alice. They remained quiet aside from the 'sssh's and 'it's going to be alright's.

I didn't know how long I was bawling, when finally, my tears slowed down and I as able to breathe a small bit better.

"Bells, honey, I'm going to say something. Is that okay? Are you ready to listen?" Rose cooed.

Oh no. Rose has to say something, I know I would want to hear it – considering her vocabulary contains a whole lot of unpleasant words. I didn't say anything, I just let out sobs. To my surprise, she left and I heard her in the kitchen, drinking water, I guess.

I closed my eyes and snuggled to Alice. "Bella, it will be okay," she said and kissed my forehead.

A loud crash in front of me made me scream out of fright. "THAT'S IT!" Rose screamed.

I blinked, trying to absorb all this. Rose took a step closer to me and I heard crumbling sounds. I looked at the floor and saw broken pieces of glass; some are crunched more by Rose's platforms. I looked back to see her right in front of me, shivering in anger.

"LISTEN MISSY! YOU ARE NOT WASTING YOUR FUCKING TIME AND FUCKING TEARS AND YOUR FUCKING JOB FOR THAT FUCKING SATAN'S SON. THAT…_THING _HAS NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO YOU! YOU WILL FUCKING STOP MOURNING AND WHIMPERING FOR THAT MOTHER FUCKING DOUCHE LORD! LOOK AT YOU! LOOK AT WHAT _IT _FUCKING DID TO YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING MESS! YOU SHOULD NOT DO THIS TO YOURSELF BECAUSE _IT _IS NOT FUCKING WORTH YOUR CRAP TO LAY HERE AND CRY THE FUCKING HEART OUT OF YOU! DO YOU FUCKING THINK THIS WHOLE MOURNING SHIT LOAD IS DOING ANYTHING TO _IT?_ _IT _DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN! FOR FUCKING OUT LOAD! THIS IS FUCKING OUTRAGEOUS! DO NOT FUCKING THINK LOWLY OF YOUSELF BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING PIECE OF ASS! YOU ARE THE MOST MOTHER FUCKING HOT THING OUT THERE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DENY THAT! YOU ARE NOT FUCKING SULKING ANYMORE! YOU WILL GET YOUR ASS UP THIS COUCH, GET TO THE FUCKING BATH AND CHANGE YOUR GODDAMNED SMELLY SWEATS! WE'LL GET BACK AT _IT_! DON'T YOU FUCKING WORRY. REVENGE. REVENGE IS SWEET! THE BEST REVENGE IS TO LOOK FUCKING HOT! HOT, SEX ON LEGS AND WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU THAT FUCKING LOOK! SO WHEN _IT_ FUCKING SEES YOU AGAIN, HE'LL FUCKING SHOOT HIS WIENER AND REGRET THAT HE HAS FUCKING AIR BUD FOR HIS PET! AIR BUD HAS NOTHING ON YOU. YOU UNDERSTAND?" Rose cussed out. She finished, panting.

I flinched while she was saying, rather, screaming her thoughts out. No matter how hard I try to deny her, she's right. I shouldn't be sulking about this. But, I'm in no mood for doing anything.

"I'll…try…" I shrugged and said softly.

Rose's eyes narrowed and her lips were pursed – I think her lips literally disappeared. This is not nice. "YOU. WILL. FUCKING GET UP OR I'LL HAVE TO DRAG YOU TO THAT BATH AND SCRUB THAT SKIN UNTIL I SEE YOUR BONES." She threatened.

"She's right, Bella. The best thing to do is to look good. My brother is an ass, I know. It will teach him the greatest lesson, seeing you in your hot bod, wearing tight hot outfits to the office! Well, it's not really about getting back, Bella. It's for your own good, for yourself." she said. "You don't want to look like crap when he sees you, do you?"

She's right. I can't let Satan's heir have the last laugh.

"Okay," I said softly and stood up. Rose stood straight as well, less angry. "Good. Go, now and I'll clean this mess. I'll buy you a new bowl."

She broke my bowl. I shook my head. Rose. It's good it's just a bowl, though. Nothing that expensive.

As I got in the bathroom, what I saw in the mirror through my peripherals made me face it immediately. "Jesus Christ!" I said with eyes wide.

God I looked…I look grotesque.

My makeup from the dinner, still there, only really messed up. Marks of eyeliner all over my face, washed away by the tears. My eye shadow looks like…I can't describe how it looks like. Ugh. Damn it! My face looked like a two year old painted on it. And my eyes, really red, puffy and swollen. My nose is very red, as well; my cheeks, a bit flushed. And oh God, my hair. I can't put to words how my hair looks like.

I can't bare to see my face anymore. They are really right about this. I need to do this for myself. I look more than shit. For the first time in my entire life – I cannot believe I am saying this – I looked forward to shopping with Alice.

I took my time in the tub. It's been days since I've last stepped in here. The warmth of the water helped me relax a bit. When I finished, I saw clothes ready. Thank God Alice picked out jeans.

"Alright ladies," I said when I stepped out of my room. "Let's go."

Rose smiled and grabbed her keys, Alice looked excited as hell. We didn't talk during the ride to the mall. Last time I went to the mall…

I saw Lassie.

Fuck it.

I groaned at the thought. "Damn it!" I whispered.

"Are you deranged now?" Rose looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Don't mind me," I said. She sighed and shook her head in reply.

"Guess I'm the only normal one in our group," Alice snickered. "Normal one? What the fuck are you saying? You're a damn midget with fucking psychic visions. What are you saying about you, being normal?" Rose said.

They continued their argument until we got to the mall. I was wearing my aviators, I need to hide my eyes.

"Alrighty! First, we need to get you skirts, then blouses and some cute tops…" Alice babbled on and on and on. Oh dear God, I could tell, this will be a very long day.

We went in, shop after shop. I felt a bit…lighter. It made me feel a bit well. The energy of the girls I'm with is a bit contagious. They did and said everything to make me feel better. They did a good job, but not enough.

"Where do you want to eat, byotches?" Rose asked. I shrugged, "Anywhere, whore."

Rose guffawed. "Want me to lick you off?"

Alice and I protested in disgust. The two of us stammering with words to discourage further discussion about this. "Shut the fuck up, bitches! It's not like I'm going to eat you!" Rose said annoyed. "Okay, what about here?" She stopped in front of a restaurant and we read the menu outside.

We ate our dinner and went back to my flat with TONS of carrier bags. We had to make three trips for the load we bought. The two didn't make me pay for the whole thing. Alice managed to pull some strings and get almost half of it for free. They made me pay for a dress and that's it. They said it's a gift and they'd shove my debit card on my ass if I don't stop on insisting to pay…well, Rose did.

"So Bells, I think you should take time off. You know from what you're doing. Take time to relax and feel better. Doesn't that sound good?" Alice asked as she brought a bowl of popcorn in the living room.

We're watching Bad Boys II. Real action. Good thing. I wouldn't take any romantic shit right now. It would make jealous and gag...and make me cry.

I took my time to answer. I thought about what Alice said. Maybe she's right. I need sometime to…I need sometime to heal a bit. I need to be a little stronger to face him or else I might weep in front of him – which is a very bad and embarrassing thing for me.

"I think I'm going to take next week off too. I'm too exhausted to function," I sighed.

"That's right. If you want we could go to a spa." Rose said and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "OOOH! Like a spa party!" Alice clapped.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go with the plans…ugh.

"Exactly! We could rent the place out and have it to ourselves," Rose added after pausing the movie.

"Yeah! Let's have all the massages. Oh! Wait! I could talk to a friend who owns a spa, we can have our scrubs customized. We should try the orga – "

I stopped Alice before she says anything more.

Jesus Christ. "Whatever you two! You plan whatever it you want! Okay? Let's just…please! Let's watch this movie peacefully!" I huffed. "God!" I grabbed the remote and played the movie.

"Sorry," they whispered and sat comfortably to continue watching.

I was being a bitch, I knew that. I've been cranky and they knew exactly why. I still am in no mood to be happy. It…I don't know if I can be that happy again or how long it will take for me to smile again. To live free of this pain.

I just stared into space instead of watching the film. The pain crept inside me again, like pulling my heart from my body. Sometimes, I felt numb. I force myself to be numb. I can't take the pain. Again, I drifted off to my own world, where everything is black and the only thing I can feel is hurt.

My head was swirling and my chest tightened, making my breathing hitch.

How could he? How could he hurt people so easily?

I felt tears run down my face. It still hurts that I makes me wish I have no feelings at all. The tears kept on flowing. I just felt like I needed to.

I felt someone rubbing my back, I jolted up right.

I was totally perplexed, waking up with a blanket on me. "Sssshh. Bells, honey, you're okay." Rose ran her hand through my hair. I looked at her. Sensing my confusion, "You fell asleep. You… were crying and screaming… I thought it would do good if someone woke you up," she said thoughtfully.

I touched my face and I was crying. Ugh, I'm crying, AGAIN! Jesus.

Alice, again, brought me a glass of water and a box of Kleenex. "Here," she handed the box to me and put the glass on the table. "Thank you," I said.

I wiped the tears and blew my nose. "What time is it?" I asked as I got the glass from the table. "Four quarter," Alice answered.

"You guys! Have you slept at all?" I asked, surprised about the time. They looked at each other before answering. "You don't have to mind us. We're not actually here to sleep," Alice said.

"And what are you here for?" I asked.

"We're her to be with you, duh!" Rose said like I was dumb. "You don't have to be _with_ me literally, 24/7!"

I sighed. "Girls, you know I love you, but, you should go and rest. I'll be fine. I'll call you when I'm…whatever." I stood up then I kissed and hugged Alice followed by Rose. "Thanks so much. Good night," I said and dragged the blanket with me to my room.

I leaned on my closed door and waited for them to get out. They'd understand me soon enough. I'm still in no condition to be a good company. I laid down on my bed, trying to get more sleep. The shopping trip made me really exhausted after all the crying and more.

When I woke up, the sun was already shining. I turned to look at my alarm but I forgot I unplugged it. I yawned, still feeling sleepy, and laid down again.

I tossed and turned countless times, waiting for slumber succumb.

"UGH!" I groaned. "I couldn't fucking sleep!" I screamed in defeat. I sat up in annoyance. I looked around my room. It is, indeed a mess. Dust has formed. Empty cartons on the table and on the floor. More things on the floor – it probably fell when I threw stuff during my catatonic days.

I sighed. Nope. No cleaning yet.

I decided to go for a jog; it might help me relax, I thought. I grabbed a sports bra since it was the first thing I saw. Leggings: check. Socks: check. Rubber shoes: check. Tie my hair: check. I just got a shrug to cover me up. I still cared the least about things right now.

I started fast and the sun was a bit high. I stopped long and often enough to get regain my breathing and give my legs a rest. I felt like a wild horse. I didn't know where I was going, I just let my feet bring me to wherever it wishes. I was running for hours but it felt like a whole day. It was getting warmer.

I sat on one of the benches, tired. I stared into space again, I couldn't hear anything, it was like the television is on mute or something. Nothing was really on my mind.

Finally, I came back to reality. My stomach growled at its hardest. I stood up and went home. I ordered Japanese food for my take away. I took a shower and waited for food to come. I still didn't want to see other people so I slipped the money and took the bag when the delivery boy left.

I ate quietly and only a small amount, just so my stomach wouldn't rumble.

I spent the day, laying and moping around. I wasn't crying, at least. That's an improvement, right?

I fell asleep on the couch. I was woken by the television's brightness. I didn't watch shows, I just used it to shy away threatening nightmares. I stretched and walked to the window. I saw the bakery nearby opening so it must be around 6 in the morning.

I wasn't feeling better or worse…I've just gone from catatonic to…well, worse.

I decided to go jog again. I threw on a tight tank top and a new pair of leggings.

I loved the feeling of the wind against my face and my body. It made me feel like I was at the beach, where the cool breeze and heat of the sun soothes you perfectly. The serene feeling when you're there.

I sat on the same bench as I did yesterday after my jog. As usual, I just stared into space.

I got home and took a shower. I resumed my daily activity: laying around. I'm such a sloth, I know. I'm too lazy to move or function well.

As I adjusted myself on bed, I saw something familiar.

Jacob's cap.

I stood up and picked it from my desk. I've never returned this. I paused for a few moments, thinking. The next thing I knew, I was dressed and walking to Jake's office. His cap in a paper bag and a tray with two cups of coffee.

This is one out-of-body experience, I tell you.

I didn't really bring anything more. I just put a bit of concealer to hide my ridiculous raccoon eyes and the puffiness and then I put on some petroleum jelly on my lips. I wore my aviators, I don't want Jacob running away from my hideous look. Jesus Christ.

I took the steps to the building's front door. And went to the front desk. I was praying that Tyler isn't the one in charge. I can't stand his hopeful smiles, ugh.

"Excuse me," I said. The clerk turned around and thankfully, Tyler's not here to help. "Hi! Welcome to The Blaque Corporation. How may I help you?" he greeted. He isn't as eager as Tyler, I like him.

"Hi, uh…I'm here for Jacob Black," I said and he looked at me like a moron. "Al…right…" he said, "do you have an appointment with him?"

"Uh…no." I said. God, I didn't even call to check if he has something to do. "I'm Bella Swan, by the way," I said and he nodded.

I think I should just leave and go home. It's impossible to get him out of work. Damn it. This whole sloth fiasco made me lose a brain cells. I bowed my head, slightly embarrassed. I was tapping my fingers on the desk in front, waiting for – wait, what's his name? – Blabla's phone call to end.

"Miss Swan, you can now head to the 25th floor, last door on the left," he smiled. "Thank you…Brady," I nodded and went to the elevator.

I was thankful enough I am able to come up to whatever room or place is the last door. I waited patiently for my floor. As soon as the doors of the elevator opened, I saw Jake, grinning widely.

"Bells!" he hugged me, lifting my feet off the elevator and literally walking me out of it. I was worried about spilling what I brought over, "Jake! The coffee!" I said panicked.

"I don't care about the coffee," he said. "Well, I do! Put me down! I might spill it on you!" I demanded.

He did what I asked him to. Hi wide grin suddenly turned into wary. "What happened to you? I've been worried sick about you. Angela said you were sick?" he asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "Yes. I… was… sick."

Sick in the heart.

Jacob took the tray from me but I held the paper bag on my back so he couldn't get it. Jake said he tried calling me but he couldn't reach me. Oops. We walked into the last door and realized it is his office. It was spacious, like half of the floor. He has a big receiving area, very masculine furniture – mostly leather. He has a small refrigerator with heart-shaped and flower-shaped magnets – yeah, very manly! What caught my attention most was his shelves full of car collection. "Wow!" I said.

"Like what you see?" Jake wiggled his brows. I rolled my eyes at him, and smiled. "Whatever Jacob!" He chuckled and I walked passed him to one of the shelves. I wasn't into cars, but I know authentic car models are expensive. "Is this all of it?" I asked.

"All of it?" he walked to me and leaned over his shelf. "I have like, hundreds of 'em. From Hot Wheels to the real deal, baby," he said smugly.

I stood straight and faced him, "Is this some kind of cover up for your magnets?" I grinned evilly.

He threw his head back in laughter. "Dang! Forgot about that."

"Why Mr. Black, I didn't know you were hiding in the closet," I laughed. Jake's shoulders fell and he sighed, feigning defeat, "Caught red handed by Bella Swan."

"Well, my dad taught me well. After all, he's a police chief at Forks." I said as Jake lead me to sit on the couch.

"Yeah. Bet chief Swan is very proud of you now," he smiled. "Bet he is."

"Don't you have anything to do?" I asked.

"Nah. Just got out of the meeting. I rushed to the elevator so that I could greet you myself," he smiled. I was touched by what he did. "You didn't have to."

He just gave me a coy smile and bowed his head. I even saw him blush and that made me smile.

We talked about his father, Billy. He told me that they argued about almost everything that Jake swears he's turning into a menopausal grandma. I was engrossed in the conversation with him as we drank our coffees that I almost forgot why I actually came here.

"Oh! Wait, Jake! Before I forget. I want to return this," I handed him the bag. He opened it and gave a bemused expression. "Bells, this is already yours! You didn't have to return it."

"I said I'd just borrow it."

"Yeah, and I'm giving it to you. Again," he said.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "Are you giving this to me because I sweat on it?"

"Even if it's soaked in your sweat, I'd want it back, BUT! I want it to be yours, so, no choice there, Bells," he smiled and handed me back the bag.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I kind of like it anyway," I said. I do like it. It fits me well just right for my taste.

"Kind of?" Jake raised his brows. "I like it, okay?" I smiled. "Oh. I better get going anyway, I know you have stuff to do, Mr. Black."

As much as I want to stay here with him, I don't want to meddle with his work.

"Bells," he stared me down. "Why are you so stubborn? If you insist on leaving on more time, I'll ban you from this building."

"As if!" I snorted.

Jake tried to hide his smile but he failed. "Alright. I can't, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to leave yet."

"Fine, I'll stay." I smiled.

Jake and I talked about everything that popped into our minds. Our conversation involved mostly about our childhood. I learned that her eldest sister, now in Hawaii, has no interest in the family business. While his other sister, Rachel, works for the company but doesn't want to take over, so Jake's the last resort. He said that he was a lazy kid when it comes to school. All he did was go out, party or play soccer with his friends – basically any sport.

"Hey, have you heard of cliff diving?" Jake asked.

"Cliff diving? Who would do something as stupid as that?" I laughed.

"Uhh…I do?" Jake said. I stopped laughing and I knew I flushed. "Oh God…" I whispered. "S – sorry…"

I shifted my gaze away from his angry expression. Then I heard him giggling then turning into guffaws.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He kept on laughing, he even banged his hands on the table for laughing too hard. "You… should've…" More laughing, "seen… your… FACE!" He shouted in the end.

I rolled my eyes at him. What's so funny anyway? "Okay?" I said, slightly irritated.

Jake then tried to mellow down his laughter and wiped tears from his eyes. He saw that I wasn't as happy as he is and cleared his throat. "Uhm…sorry about that. It's just… It's funny, really."

"I know, right? So funny!" I sarcastically said.

Jake pouted, "Sorry Bella. You… you actually believed I got offended by that?"

"Well…" I blushed more. I was afraid of hurting his feelings.

"I'm so touched! You care for me!" Jake hugged me.

"Of course I do, moron! For what you did I shouldn't bother, anyway."

He let go of me, "That's not nice."

"_That_ wasn't nice either," I threw back. "I'm sorry, Swan," he smiled.

"It's okay, Black," I smiled back. "So, tell me, what's with the cliff diving sh – stuff." I almost said 'shit'. Since the night

He rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm. "Well, you do it for fun. Sort of a…recreational thing."

"Okay? How is that recreational?" Really? Trying to kill yourself is recreational?

"The rush. I… can't explain how it feels, but it give you the sense of happiness and…and thrill! You know what I mean?" he said happily.

"Honestly, no. What's the fun when you're about to get killed?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Silly Bella. You really won't drown when you land on water. Our body's meant to float, not sink," he said knowingly.

"Whatever," I said trying to hide my smile.

We kept on talking like there's no tomorrow. Being with Jacob made the pain bearable. He's like a pain reliever – even if he doesn't know it. He made me happy… he makes me happy and I can't help but smile in his presence.


	17. His Misery

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**AN:I think this chapter sucks :/ ****I don't know exactly what a guy would think if this happens to him. Anyway, I promise the next ones to be better. ****Comments and suggestions are welcomed. :) Thanks y'all!**

* * *

Chapter 17: His Misery

**EPOV**

I called Alice again and again. I've been waiting for more or less an hour! I'm so worried that I'm going nuts in my car. I was sweating even though my air condition is running. I wanted to pluck my hair out one by one.

I dialed Alice's number for the hundredth time, I thought she picked up but she turned her goddamn phone off! How am I going to call her now?

I got out of the car and went in Bella's building. I stopped by the security and asked what unit I was heading. "408," I said, frantic.

"Name please?" the girl asked. "Edward Cullen," I was so impatient I said my name through gritted teeth.

I was tapping my fingers hard on the desk while she was calling Bella's unit. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but you aren't allowed to come up to the unit," she said flatly.

My heart shattered, she didn't want to see me?

WHAT THE FUCK?

I need to see her. I want to see her.

I gave the girl my crooked grin and seducing eyes – I know panties drop when I do this – to get her to send me up. "Listen, Ashley, my friend is upstairs and she needs help. She actually called for me, don't worry."

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell. "I…I'll call again."

She did what she said and kept on stealing glances at me. I smiled like a lunatic just to deceive her. I'm so anxious about everything that I don't know what to think first.

"For you," she said and handed me the phone. Confused, I took it from her. "Hello?"

"_IF YOU COME UP HERE, I SWEAR, IT WOULDN'T BE NICE. SO, IF YOU WANT THINGS TO BE OKAY, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE AND GO. HOME."_ Alice hung up before I could even speak. I was so shattered that I let the phone drop and let its cord save its life. I didn't know how I got inside my car. I was just staring and moving blankly.

How am I going to do this? How will I get Bella to talk to me? How can I fix this?

I stayed in the car with all sorts of thoughts running in my mind. I am so lost in this. She hates me and I hate myself the most for letting things get out of hand.

I waited until the sun was high. I waited for something, but nothing came up. I've tried calling Alice again but I had to leave for work.

I didn't even change my clothes when I went to work. I was wearing the same clothes I wore since last night – good thing it's good enough for work.

I can't concentrate the whole day and I still kept on calling Alice. At times her phone is turned on but she rejects my call, ignores it or switches it off again. I during the break, I went back to Bella's building. I was able to get in, but the clerk told me they went out.

Fuck.

I was on autopilot mode the whole time. I couldn't think straight and I fucked up in the office. I spilt coffee and water, left my folios everywhere, I couldn't get the names right, I didn't even understand what people were saying or asking me.

After work, I went back to Bella's place. Just waiting outside her building. Alice answered my call once in the afternoon. She told me to 'Fuck off' and that's it.

She never cursed, therefore, I am in very deep shit.

It was in the middle of the night now, and I haven't gotten any sleep or proper meals. I munched on donuts or whatever fast food my assistant – what's his name again? – brought me.

I'm busy thinking of Bella and Bella only.

I wish I could talk to her and explain to her what is the real deal.

I then thought to go in again. I got out of the car and walked near the buildings entrance. I was thinking of different schemes to let myself in. I was waiting for half an hour when finally, a drunk guy got out of the cab in one corner.

He seemed to live her so I took the chance. "Hey bud!" I said to the guy. I took his arms and put it over my shoulders making his weight lean on me. God damn this one's heavy. "I'm the new guy here. I'm going to bring you upstairs. Where are your keys, Sir?" I said to him.

He slurred and I couldn't understand what the hell he was saying. This mother fucker's giving me a damn hard time carrying him. He looks and smells disgusting! Mixture of alcohol, smoke, and the worst, barf. Wrong choice to ask him. "God damn it, your breath stinks!"

I held my breath and held my face away from him as much as possible. I rummaged his pockets and thankfully, I got the keys.

Luck is with me since the security staff on duty is different. Thank God.

"Want me to help you sir?" the doorman asked. "No, I got this," I said as I entered the lobby. I nodded to the clerk and said, "I'll just bring my buddy upstairs," and walked straight in the open elevator.

I dumped the man on the floor and his fucking alcohol scent was all over me. I waited impatiently to Bella's floor and dragged the man out with me, leaving him leaning on one of the doors. I knocked and door belled on Bella's unit frantically.

The door swung open and Alice greeted me. "What are you doing here, idiot?" She asked through gritted teeth. "I told you to leave!"

I tired to push her out of the way but my damn small sister is strong. "Alice! I… I need to see her! Now!" I said, tears threatening to fall.

"You can't! Edward!" she pushed, "Please, leave. Just for now." Alice said with pleading and hatred in her eyes.

"Please?" I pleaded back. "You don't understand…"

"Alice?" Someone shouted and I heard footsteps getting closer.

"Edward… you have to understand!" Alice said, still pushing me out the door. "GO!"

"Who's the – " the owner of the voice appeared, it's Rosalie's; it figures.

"Why you son of a bitch," Rosalie sneered. She pushed Alice aside and stepped directly in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here?" here hands were curled into fists and shaking with anger. She looked so angry that I'm a little afraid of what she'll do. Alice once told me how violent she could be.

"Rosalie, step aside please! I have to see her!" I said, taking a step. She laughed evilly which made me stop. "You're not going anywhere, ass," she said, her voice, low and deep. "You aren't fucking with her anymore!" she pushed me out of the way – making me stumble to the corridor – and closed the door behind her immediately.

Man, she's strong.

"I have to talk to her! You don't understa –"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN MOTHER FUCKER!" she screamed. I stopped in shock. I now know what Alice is talking about – her being violent. "Will you just fucking leave and go fuck Air Bud?"

I flinched at what she said. Bella must have told them the whole story. It stung when she said Air Bud, I know she's talking about Tanya. "Listen, it's not really what yo – "

"Think it is?" Rose finished for me with a snort. "Look, Douche lord, stay the hell away from Bella. You and your fucking Retriever! Now, get lost!" she shoved my chest.

"Wait!" I said. "Please, just listen!"

"No one wants to hear it. Save it for your precious Air Bud. One more word, douche lord, and I swear, I'll personally your sperm bank from your body," she said with such venom.

"Rosalie!" I said as I tried to go after her but she shut the door right in my face, hitting my nose hard. "Fuck!" I punched the wall a couple of times.

"God damn it!" I said as I leaned on the wall and slid down. I am so distraught. Nothing this devastating has happened to me. I didn't even see her. Not a shadow, not a stray of her Narra-colored hair. Nothing.

I went to back to my car, not knowing if my eyes were blinking or what. I'm so caught up with this mess. I don't know how to talk to her with her friends guarding her like that. I can't hurt my sister or a girl. I can't hurt them.

I jumped in my car seat when Alice tapped the passenger's side window. I unlocked the car doors and she stepped in. We sat in silence for minutes as I waited for her to speak.

"Edward…" she started, "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything. I know she doesn't like what's happening. No one does.

She turned to face me, "You have to understand her too, you know? You hurt her. Really bad, Edward," I froze. "She's… will you please give her a little space and time? What happened… it did nothing good to her, let's just put it as that_. It's really really really bad_. I know you feel that way too, but you did something wrong at one point. It's not that I'm blaming you for the whole thing, I'm just trying to make you see and think through things better," she patted my hand.

"I know you're hurting too, but trust me, it's not a good idea to talk to her right now. You should both heal before anything else or you might hurt each other more. Try to understand her as well, hearing something like _that_ on a night of celebration isn't exactly the best news. I know you love her and you don't want any of this, but… sometimes, incidents like this help you be a better person and learn something new _and _good; something beneficial for both of you. I'm here for you two, but I don't want seeing either of you hurting. What I'm telling you now is, backup a second, let all wounds heal and eventually, you'll know the _right thing_ you should do."

Everything that my sister said made sense to me. I can't wrap my head around one thing… I hurt her. Bad.

"I… don't know what to say or what to do… I just need to straighten things out. Do you understand?" my voice cracked and I turned to her.

She nodded and gave me a weak smile. "Time, big brother. You just need time."

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically. "Edward, I am sure. I am always sure and _right_." She smiled.

I sighed, "Yeah… I guess…"

"How... How is she?" I asked. I looked at her with pity on my face. I pity myself for being the cause of all this.

"She's... getting better, I think..." Alice said sadly. "Thing will get better, don't worry. It's not going to be easy, though."

She's right; she's always right, yeah. I can't believe how my sister can knock some sense into me. I've never thought of giving Bella space, but if it's what's best for her, us, so be it. Knowing my selfish actions, I will force myself to her and get my way – try to explain to her during this sensitive phase. Coming from my sister and her best friend, it's the best piece of advice I should take and I'm thankful for her.

"Thank you," I said softly.

Alice smiled, "That's nothing. I'm always here for you, even if you're an ass."

"I know, I know," I said. I am Asswardo.

"I should go. Good night, I mean, good morning!" she said as she hugged me. "Good morning Alice. Thanks again. Love you," I said and kissed the top of her head. "Love you, too, Edward!" she kissed my cheek and got out of the car.

She waved on more time before she entered the building and I sped off as soon as she was out of sight.

I am so mad at myself that I didn't care where I was going.

I need to clear my mind for a second. I need to collect myself to be able to get this straight.

I want Bella, I want and need her so bad I couldn't function right when I don't see her or hear her voice. I'm happy with just a glimpse of her smile or blush. Anything about her.

I hope and I prayed that the time for us to talk has arrived. I want to talk to her right now; to explain and set things straight. I want her to listen to me.

"Argh!" I said as I clenched the steering wheel harder.

Why can't I just talk to her right now? Is it that hard to listen to a simple explanation that MAY fix this god damn mess? I can't wait for that time Alice said. I can't! I... just... can't...

I want to see her right now.

My brain defied what Alice has said earlier and I'm trying to reason out. That's my way, of course!

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FUCKING DO!" I yelled in my car.

I stopped in a corner before I crash into anything or someone.

I put my head on the steering wheel, letting out long sighs.

I... I want to talk to her. Fuck, how hard is that? Why deny me one simple thing?

I then leaned my head on my seat, staring blankly on the ceiling.

I figures... I am selfish. That's not new, I guess. I just want her to listen to me, that's it. I want things to be okay.

My heart is breaking as well as hers. I wish I had better brain cells. Damn it.

After several minutes of just, breathing, I drove again, as fast as I could... trying to forget everything in my head.


	18. Weird Dreams & Megan Reminds Me of Pain

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**Sorry for the pretty late update. I'm contemplating about things to write. I'll come up with something new, hopefully soon. Thanks everyone :) please continue to read. Sorry if this chapter in corny :( Comments and suggestions are open :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Weird Dreams and Megan Reminds Me of Pain

**BPOV**

I stayed with Jacob until one of his associates came and he needs to get back to work. I thanked Jake for the time he spent with me.

I was walking outside and I remembered telling Jake how clumsy I am that people in the hospital know me already. I told him about my motorcycle ride when I was a teenager. He laughed so hard because I told my father I stumbled and landed on a hammer; he actually choked on his coffee.

He looked so hideous.

I didn't want to go home yet so I went to a park. I just sat on one of the benches, watching people walk, jog or bike, kids playing, some are dog walking…

I gave out a long sigh. No matter how light and happy I felt with Jake, the pain kept creeping back. I don't know why and how it keeps on finding me. My chest began to tighten again and it hurt to breathe. I held myself tighter, thinking I'd fall apart if I wouldn't.

Can't it leave me alone, like, forever? I held myself

Time went by quickly and children were going home one by one. I took my time walking home and took a nice, warm bath.

I was a little proud of myself for finally admitting to what I feel. I know it's something weird and ridiculous to fall in love with a person whom you don't know completely, but… that's what I feel for him. There's just something about him that pulled me in; there's something about him that made me fall for him despite our… status.

It's not only the physical connection, but the emotional as well. I felt like he knew me even if we were barely talking. I felt like he sees me, the way I see him.

Well, clearly, he doesn't. He's in love with someone else.

Who would chose me over a fucking bombshell? Right.

I thought about why he didn't say anything about that _Angel _to me. Is he that forgetful or he's really an ass?

Yeah, I'll take the latter part – he is an ass; he born an ass.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice are wonderful people. What happened to him? Was he abducted by aliens? Maybe he was dropped when he was a baby and he hit his head on metal?

I fell asleep and woke up because of a nightmare. Everything was just dark and mossy. I dreamt like I was left in a forest or something. Then there was a wolf, sniffing me. When I moved, it growled at me which freaked the hell out of me and I ran. Tree branches were scarping against my skin and I fell a dozen times trying to get rid of it. Then a something fast and… white hit it. I shrieked as I saw the things flying. I couldn't see with all the darkness and insufficient light from the moon.

Then they came to a stop. I gasped when I saw a human figured, crouched and growling. "Get away!" I screamed at him. "It's going to kill you!"

The man chuckled and he turned to me, "No, he's not." He said sweetly, with the most beautiful voice. He's so beautiful… not handsome! He has blonde hair, chiseled jaw… everything looks perfect. Then I saw his eyes. It was bright red… What the hell? He smiled to me, showing his white, perfect… vampire teeth.

It reminded me of Sesame Street's Count. The teeth and all.

"Oh my…" my eyes bulged.

He was walking toward me, my body was shaking out of fright. I couldn't find the will to move. He's going to eat me… I'm dead.

I should be afraid, I should runaway. He looks scary yet inviting. My brain told me to get the hell out if there.

He cradled my face in his hands, smiling sweetly.

Okay… What am I still doing here? I was perfectly still in his hold, then he lowered his head to my shoulders, then moved slowly to where my shoulder and neck meets.

Please make this painless and quick, I wanted to say. Wait. He's… Is he sniffing me?

"You smell so good… Isabella." Then he looked at me, smiling.

With that, I literally turned into ice and I think I peed in my pants. How did he know my name? I am so damn scared! KILL ME NOW!

He smiled evilly and licked his lips. Okay, I'm going to die now, at least he's pretty. I closed my eyes as positioned his lips on my neck. I took one deep breath, then I felt his sharp teeth on my neck.

That's when I woke up.

I had my hands feeling my neck. Checking if there's a hole or something. Damn. That was one… strange dream… or nightmare.

I went jogging to shake of the bad dream; that was really creepy.

I loved my morning exercise more since… since I went back to doing it again. It help me take my mind off things, even just for awhile. It gives me a sense of freedom; I take whatever path my feet leads me to.

I stopped by a tree in the park, catching my breath. While doing so, something nudged me pretty hard on my back. "What the…"

I was annoyed but when I saw what it was, it quickly faded.

I squatted to pet the dog that nudged me. He or she is so cute! "Hi there! Are you lost? You're so cute!" I cooed. I played with the dog more. A very massive dog. It's coat on its face down to her stomach and behind the legs is white. From the forehead to its tale, it has a coppery color. A very unique shade of red-brown.

I wasn't so interested in dogs; I never really had pets, Charlie didn't want to. This dog though, has something on me. She's inviting, too! She's just soooooo cute! I can't help but use that word repetitively. I raked my brains for the dog's breed… "You're a husky!" I smiled.

"A very cute and cuddly husky!" It barked and I continued rubbing its ears. I looked for the collar and found her name engraved at the back of the pendant.

"Megan?" she barked as if saying 'YES', I looked back at her with confused eyes – now I know it's a _she. _"Where's your owner Megan? Why Megan? I don't mind but… your name should be cuter! Like… Cookie! Or… Chocolate or Snowballs…" Yeah, I suck at names. "Who would name a dog Megan, by the way?" **(A/N: No offense)**

"I did!" A familiar husky voice said.

Husky: dog… husky: voice. I giggled. I am making no sense at all.

I didn't know he owned a dog. He hasn't mentioned anything to me. Then it clicked: Megan Fox. Wow, how original! "Now I know why someone named you Megan. A male named you, that's why" I said, pretending not to acknowledge his presence. "A male who has the hots for a certain brunette," **(A/N: I like her, she's hot)** Megan barked and jumped a bit, as if agreeing with me once again.

He chuckled and bent down to pet Megan, "Megan is a very great name! And as for the brunette thing, got that right!"

"Bet you 50 bucks, you named her after Megan Fox," I said and stood up. "Caught again by Officer Swan!" he said, raising his hands up.

I stood up and made a motion as if shooting him. Jake held his chest and pretended he caught the bullet, "No can do, Swan. I'm Superman!" he said, pushing his chest out and his hands on his hips. I laughed at his poor imitation of Christopher Reeves or Brandon Routh.

"Not gonna happen!" I told him. "Not in a million years!" Megan barked in agreement, making me giggle harder.

"Ouch! That stings, Bells. Why are you so mean to me? And you, young lady," he bended over again, "why are you taking the witch's side? You're hurting me," he pouted to both of us.

My mouth hung open, "'Witch?'" I narrowed my eyes. "I'm no evil stepmother who… who… sends a person to kill her stepdaughter then poisons her with a stupid apple after realizing the dude she sent to kill her failed," I ranted.

What is with my making no sense today?

Jacob quirked a brow and I thought my face was already red in embarrassment. "Sorry Jake… I…" he burst in laughter.

"Do you hate Snow White that much?"

"Well, not really… I just…" I was looking for a nice word to say about Snow White. It's not my favorite Disney movie, so I don't have anything… nice to say. "Well, she looks like a ghost."

"Yeah, she does. She freaks the hell out of me when she sings, specially when I was a kid. Man! I can't forget how my sisters used her to scare me!" Jake shook his head while laughing. I can't help but join him. "Does the poor white lady still freak you out?" I asked playfully.

To my astonishment, he blushed. "Oh my God!" I gasped. My eyes widened and he lowered his head in – I'm saying, this is my best bet – embarrassment. I was shaking, trying not to laugh as I absorbed this information, but I failed. My giggles evolved to guffaws – which makes me less of a lady but, what the hell? This is so funny!

Imagine, a man, who's buff, – and has a great ass, by the way – over six feet tall, looks very intimidating to those who don't know him. Why is he scared of a cartoon character?

I was still laughing my ass out. The hand that covered my mouth is now on my tummy, trying to stop myself fro laughing. Oh God, my stomach hurts! It's like I was doing ab exercises.

"Fine! Laugh at me," Jake said.

"A… beast…like… like… y-you…" I can't spit it all out because of laughter, "a big… guy… scared of… a Disney character…" I can't voice out all my thoughts, I was too busy laughing.

I've managed to let the laughter die down and wipe the tears away. I looked at Jake and saw that he isn't any happy. Not a single trace of joy on his face. His lower lip, slightly extended than his top lip.

Oh no… I'm in trouble.

"Jake…?" I said, carefully.

His not answering bothered me. Megan then, started barking like there's no tomorrow. "Jake… I'm sorry…"

He took a moment before looking at me with a scowl on his face. "You're buying us breakfast."

With that, I laughed heartily, "Alright, come on."

Jake, Megan and I ate at a local café. Talking with Jake is now on my list of favorite things to do; I have to say, it's a given. I really love our connection. It's like we've known each other and we've really grown close since we met again.

Then I realized, I have no money on me! Shit! I didn't take anything with me! "Uhm… Jake… can we uh…" I blushed profusely.

"What? Why are you blushing Bells?"

"Can we… postpone the breakfast? Don't take it the wrong way but… there's a small problem. We can have breakfast some other time, I promise!" I said not meeting his eyes. "Oh… Do you… have to be somewhere?" He asked. "'Cause if you are it's okay, I understand – "

"No, it's not that. I…" I looked sideways to see if people were listening. I pulled the sleeve of his shirt lightly so he'd bend down and I tiptoed to whisper in his ear, "I have no money on me."

He laughed and I felt insulted. Karma's a bitch. I glared at him while he shook his head and said, "Silly Bella."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't worry. This one's on me now. You can buy us breakfast tomorrow."

Knowing Jacob, he wouldn't let me off. He'd still get his way and guilt trip me about ditching breakfast.

We were eating sandwiches and drinking coffee, while Megan has a bowl of untouched water. "Megan's adorable," I smiled, looking at her, laying quietly.

"Yeah. A chick magnet," he wiggled his brows. "What kind of an owner or 'father' are you?" I slapped his arm.

"I'm a great companion," he said with emphasis. "She's my baby… well my," Jake paused, seeming in deep thought, "she's my 4th."

"Fourth? Jesus Jake, how many firstborns have you got?"

He chuckled, "Well first, my Volkswagen Rabbit, second, my BV," I opened my mouth to ask what 'BV' means, "I'll show her to you sometime," he winked and went back to counting his babies with his fingers. "Third, my baby who whines more than any toddler, my father," I laughed and so did Jake. "At last, Megan's next," I said.

"Yeah. But my car collection comes after her," he added. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. "Really, you consider your car collection your babies?"

He shrugged, "They're all I've got aside from family and friends. I get obsessed with cars. I practically built my Rabbit from scratch."

"Really?" Wow, Jake built cars? I knew his fascination about cars, but I didn't know he built one. He's _that _into it. "You built a car?"

"Took me months. I was in college then. I almost failed all my classes, my eyelids were always shut when I went to classes. I spent all my time on my first, real baby. Billy threatened to take it away from me if I continued ignoring my classes." He shook his head.

"Good thing Billy threatened you. I'd hate to see you out of school. Speaking of, where did you go to college?"

"Cambridge," he said and took a bite from his salami sandwich.

"Cambridge? Wow. You're damn rich Black." Jake chuckled. Of course he is. Living in Europe is costly, and of course, his school was pricey as well.

We were about to leave when Jake had to use the bathroom. I was holding Megan's leash. I was petting her head and she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling, I guess. "Good girl," I smiled. She opened her eyes and it struck me. I hadn't notice her eye color from before because she had her eyes closed too when I rubbed her behind her ears.

It is a pair of emeralds; perfect green eyes which almost had the forest green shade Edward has.

It sent me a new wave of familiar pain when I saw her eye color. It reminded me of a person whom made me feel this way. I put my arms across my chest so that I could hold myself together, otherwise, I'll be crashing down. I took deep breaths so that I wouldn't end up crying here. I didn't want Jake to worry about me or ask what's wrong.

"Funny how I missed to look at your eyes," I said as I pet Megan's head again. "I still like you, even though you remind me of someone… some_thing_… repulsive," I sighed.

"And who's that someone?"

I jumped at Jacobs's appearance. I wasn't talking that loud… or did I? "No one. It's our little secret," I told him.

He raised a brow, "Can't I know that secret?"

My face was emotionless for I was trying my hardest to keep myself together. Although, I still feel comforted knowing that Jake is here, with me, still, the pain is worse. "You can't. She'll never tell you," I said flatly.

"Are you alright? You look pale, I think you're getting sick." He put his hand on my forehead, trying to feel my temperature. I slid out of his graze gently. "No, I'm okay. Just a little tired. I think I have to sleep it off," I said with a weak smile.

"Okay. I'll walk you home," Jake said. Something in that phrase made my heart tingle in ache more.

"No Jake, I'm alright, really. My house is just a block down, I can make it on my own."

"I'm going home too, no choice there." He winked. I nodded my head and we headed home. I was quiet the whole time, afraid that if I open my mouth, I might end up whimpering in pain.

Jake didn't say anything either, he knew me well enough that I wouldn't say a thing – and it's better not to say anything.

We reached my building shortly. "Thank you Jacob. I promise to buy you breakfast."

"It's okay," he chuckled, "get some rest." Jake kissed my cheek and hugged me. Something he or we always do when we see each other.

"You too. Bye Megan," I said as I petted her head and went in. I waved to Jake before I got in the elevator.

Before I even got in my flat, my vision was blurred because of these fat, stinking tears. I leaned on my door, and sobbed. I didn't dare stop or else I might explode.

I tried to stand up to go to my room but I tripped on my own foot. I landed quite hard on the floor; I didn't mind the physical pain. I curled up in a ball and let myself cry. I want to let this all out; the anger, the hurt, pain, the sadness… everything!

I want these feeling, these emotions to fucking end. I don't want to hurt anymore.

I want someone to shoot me directly in the heart, just so the feeling would numb down. But, too late… my heart was frozen… days ago. It's not there anymore. It had no reason for beating. The one I love will never come back and I don't want him to take my heart again.

I don't know if I can stand this pain, if it happens again.


	19. Accidents and Wakeup Calls

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Is that long? lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please continue reading. Thanks so much! :) ILYguysSM! :))**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Accidents and Wakeup Calls

**BPOV**

I finally stopped crying. I took a long bath, falling asleep in the process. Long , warm baths felt good. Specially after doing something exhausting; it helps loosen my stiff muscles.

It was passed lunch time when someone rang my flat's doorbell and I went to the door, I saw one person whom I expected to check on me.

"Hi Bella!" Angela hugged me. "How are you?"

I was glad that she came here. I feel guilty about ignoring her though; I know she's been doing everything to see how I'm doing and get in touch with me. "Hi Ange! Come in," I stepped back to let her in.

"Sorry to come in like this," she smiled apologetically. Angela, always the good one. I never heard her cuss in the entire course of our friendship. She's shy and always there when you need her - she's a very good listener. "You don't answer your phone or whatever so I decided to come here. I hope it's not bad timing."

"No, don't be silly. I'm glad you decided to come see me. Have a seat first. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Water is fine," Angela said as she took a seat in my living room. I brought over a glass of water and some butter biscuits; food I found in my nowadays, useless kitchen. I took a seat beside her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that," she looked at me.

I couldn't tell her the real reason why I didn't show up in rk for a week. This is unlikely of me, unless I got really sick – which I told her. "I got sick," I said, giving her a knowing look. She knew I was lying and I said it with double meaning - she knew me to the extent wherein she could tell when I was lying.

"How sick?" she asked. I thought before answering, "Pretty bad," I replied looking at the floor.

"I see… How are you feeling? Are you okay?" I could hear worry in her voice and I held her hand and squeezed it. "I'm… living," I smiled weakly.

She squeezed my hand back and smiled. "Bells… I'm here, okay? I didn't know it's this bad. I kept on calling you, good thing Alice came by the office to tell me you not to worry and that you were okay. But when I didn't hear anything more from you, I got worried. I wish I could do something."

"It's okay, I'm getting by. Don't worry." I said, more to myself than to her.

We sat in silence, I knew she didn't want to say anything thing that might hurt me or might sound like she's prying. "I'm taking next week off by the way. Could you tell that I've got mono or something?"

"I think you should take two more. I'll handle everything," she smiled.

"You think so?" I didn't like the idea of not doing my job, however, I don't know if I can stand the mere presence of the devil. "You should. You've been working your ass out for years and I don't recall any time you, calling in sick. And speaking of work, I brought some paperwork over, just incase you want to check on what's going on. Is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll listen to you and take the next two weeks off. Thank you so much," I hugged her. "No problem, you deserve to rest for awhile. I'll just send you updates or something," Angela hugged back.

"Okay, so tell me, how are you?" I asked.

We talked about work and what's going on with the office. Angela told me she and Ben had talked and she was flipping out about this. I giggled at her when she was telling me about this. She had her dreamy eyes on and drool whenever she talks about Ben and it seems to me that Ben is flirting with her, too.

"By the way, can you call Jacob?" I wasn't surprise there. "He kept on calling the office and he seemed worried. He left like a hundred messages."

"Wow. Really? A hundred? Stop exaggerating Ange, and we've talked already… so…" I shrugged, "I guess no need to call him."

"I'm not kidding about the messages. He kept on calling," she said seriously. I rolled my eyes, typical of Jacob to worry about me. I don't know why is that he worries too much about me.

"He's a great guy Bella," she smiled. "Yeah, I know." She didn't say anything but her smile gave it all away; I couldn't figure what she was thinking.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," she said and took a bite of a biscuit, so she could avoid talking to me – I assume. I just shook my head at her.

We talked a little more and she went home about, an hour or so after. "Thanks Bella. Get well soon, okay? Don't mind about work, I can handle."

"I will try to relax, just send me documents and your notes on meetings and such. Call me if you need anything."

"Me too. Take care. Love you, Bells," she said. "Love you too, Ange. Thank you." We kissed and hugged goodbye. I knew Angela saw how worse I am. I haven't even brushed my hair for the whole week. Fortunately, she understood and didn't push further questions. Bless her good soul.

I fell asleep and woke up to the sound of my alarm. I checked the window to see if bakeries are starting to open – my cue to leave for work – and it was open. "Wow, 16 hours of sleep! I can't believe it."

I stretched a bit then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I sat on my couch and saw my messy room. Angela had seen my mess, great!

I'm not usually this unkempt; I like to keep my things in order… if I have time. Somehow, I came up with a great idea. Spring cleaning! Well, in this case, summer cleaning.

I first went to my room and groaned at the sight. "Oh God, what did I do?"

I picked up my clothes, sorted it and put it in the hamper. I cleaned, vacuumed, dusted and arranged everything in my room. I loaded my laundry and then moved to the living room, dining room, every part of my flat that I could clean, I did.

I rearranged my furniture, threw stuff I never used. It took me the whole day to do this and I was sweating like hell.

I ate dinner, my only proper meal in between munching on biscuits and glasses of water. I took a long, warm bath.

After all the exhaustion, there's still one thing left on my spring cleaning list:

_**CHECK MESSAGES AND MAIL**_

I dreaded that one. I plugged my phones and laptop. I waited for the three to start up, once it did, I saw TONS of messages.

I went through my e-mail on my laptop first. Most are from business, but I received a lot from Angela and… Jacob.

Some of his e-mails said:

**Why aren't you in the office or answering my calls? Is everything alright? Call me**

**~o~**

**Hey Bells, worried 'bout ya. Heard you're sick, call me soon OK?**

**~o~**

**I want to check on you, stuck in a meeting. Get well, please? I'm worried :-(**

I smiled at the messages he sent me. He even sent me an e-card saying 'Get Well Soon'. I shook my head, typical Jake. He'd do anything to make you smile.

If only he knew how _sick _I am.

I want to get well soon, too.

I moved to my phones after. My voicemails, both full. What's new? I didn't listen to everyone's voicemail, I knew what they were going to ask or say. However, I listened to every message Jacob had left. I didn't know why, but… I just wanted to hear what he was going to say.

I plugged in my home phone as well, but the machine is barely able to operate. I have smashed it to pieces during one of my fits. I didn't even want to see that thing.

I knew what was in there. The last thing I ever heard of…

Never mind. I held myself again, trying to numb the pain in my heart.

I didn't delete Jake's messages on my cellphones or e-mail. I didn't want to. His presence soothes me and makes me forget about everything except him and I. His last voicemail (message) was kind of… a cliff hanger. _"Hey Bells… What's going on? I just wanted to say…" _cue in Jake's very long sigh and the message was cut, great.

And then I noticed I had one last message from him. I listened to it on loud speaker, he didn't talk immediately, finally, I heard his voice.

"_I miss you…" _Jake said in a very low and… distressed voice.

I… can't… say anything.

I felt… nervous? I don't know, my hands are sweating and it feels… weird. There's something in his voice that made me feel uncomfortable, but I liked it.

I huffed, "Weird." I shook my head and went back to bed. Sleep came fast to me when I woke up, the sun was high. I quickly went to my jogging routine, and was slightly hoping to see Jake, even Megan.

Finally, I spotted two of my favorites, sitting on a bench.

I wrapped my hands around his eyes, "Lemme see…" Jake hummed. I tried to stifle my giggles and let Jake play along with me. "Kate? Jennifer? Diane? Michelle? Ashley? Sarah? Georgina?" he said, I rolled my eyes and I didn't like it that much at how many girls' names he had mentioned; it made me wonder if he really knew them or not.

"Megan Fox?" he gasped. "Oh my god! I knew it was you!" Jake said, excited. I giggled, "You wish."

"Jessica?"

"Jessica?" I yelled, taken aback and took my hands off his face. He turned to me with a smirk on his face, "Are you jealous, Swan?"

"Ewe! God, no!" I said in disgust. "Sure, she's well-endowed, if you know what I mean, but… no thank you to Jessica. I just can't believe you flirt with her, ugh!" I cringed and took a seat beside him.

"Flirt? What are you saying? I'm not a flirt," Jake said with eyebrows furrowed. "And I don't ever dream on Jessica flirting me."

I blushed, realizing my mistake. I slipped. It was another person… err… thing. "Sorry. I just… Anyway!" I said immediately. I don't want to explain to Jacob or think about certain things that I'm sure would have me crippled in pain.

Jake shook his head. "So, done running?"

"I don't know. I've been out half an hour ago," I shrugged, "are you?"

"Maybe. I got up pretty early, so Megan's a little worn out."

"I see that," we chuckled. Megan was lying on her back. She looked like a frog being dissected; she looks funny.

"Come on Megan," I stood up and picked her leash, "let's go for a run." I winked at Jacob and left him sitting on the bench.

I was giggling the whole time, and looked over my shoulder to see Jake still laughing on the bench, I was a good 6 or 7 meters away from him. Only a few moments later Jake was running beside me. He's fast, really fast.

"Trying to outrun me?" he wiggled his brows and a playful smile was plastered on his face. "Outrun you?" I said smugly, trying to play it cool.

He shrugged, "Seems like that to me." Then he accelerated his speed and was laughing. I shook my head and kept my steady pace, then he came back running to me. "Got no skills? Hm?"

"Whatever, Black!" I spat. "Try this," he stepped in front of me then run backwards at a pretty fast pace. "Show off," I muttered, annoyed. He's so fast and well-coordinated – which is not much to my liking. This means that I couldn't challenge him to something like this. Oh, and, let's not forget, I might fall flat on my face if I try to.

"What's wrong now, Swan? Can't keep up with me?" Jake yelled and laughed.

I stopped and put my hands on my waist, pretending to be angry. "No one said I'd be trying to keep up with you," I tried not to smile, but failed.

"You just can't do it! Come and get meat, Swan!" He laughed and took off.

I just giggled at what he said. Jake was always playful and that's a part of his charm. His cheerfulness rubs off in an instant.

All in a swift motion, I felt someone pull my left arm, hard and I was running… more like stumbling. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. I can't stop her, no matte how hard I try to pull her with two hands. I was losing my balance and I'm just waiting for my face to fall on the floor. "STOP MEGAN!" I pulled her leash harder.

I was shouting 'stop' again and again at the top of my lungs and pulled her with my two arms. Oh sod it, the dog wouldn't stop. I was trying my hardest not to stumble on my feet but she was to fast and strong! I'm holding on to her leash for dear life!

She was barking, while I screeched. People were looking at me like I was crazy and some are angry because I shoved them out of the way. "JACOB BLAAAAAAACK!" I shouted as we run closer to him. He just laughed and run faster, "Try to catch me!"

Fuck! He thinks I'm playing? I annoyance run all over my body then Megan run faster and barked after Jacob. I shrieked louder as she run faster. Why is it that this dog is so strong? "MEGAAAAAAN! STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed, once again.

That did it, Jake finally turned around and saw us. I'm going to be on a hospital bed, I know I'll break something. His eyes bulged out, "MEGAN!" he said in a demanding voice and run toward us.

As if on cue, I stumbled on someone's feet and hit my head on something really hard.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Come on, wake up! Bella, can you hear me? Bells?" I felt like the ground was shaking. My head ached real bad that it felt like someone was hammering it. "Thank God you're awake!" Jake said. Instinctively, I touched the part of my head where it hurt most and it stung. Of course, blood is present, what's new?

I groaned and opened my eyes. Jake was hovering over me with worry all over the place. I tried to get up but he pushed me down. "Don't move!" he commanded. I didn't know what he was doing but I heard something being torn. Then tied something on my head, "There."

"Can I get up now?" I asked.

"Yeah, slowly." He took my hands and pulled me up to sitting position. My eyes were closed so I wouldn't feel dizzy. "Jake, what happened?"

"You hit your head on a tree," he said a bit angry.

Why is he in a bad mood suddenly? I opened my eyes to ask why and my words were replaced by my mouth hanging open.

Jacob Black has a freakin' 8 pack abs. DROOL! I should hit my head more often to see his abs.

"Bells? Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Stop it! I blinked a few times as if it cleared my head, "Yeah. I'm fine, I guess. Happens always."

He sighed. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"What? No! I don't need to. I mean, it's normal. Just some ice and I'm fine," ugh. I HATE hospitals. Even if I make appearances there occasionally, still, I don't like it.

"Bella, you're bleeding. Please, just for once, don't be stubborn and let me bring you there," he said, frustrated. I looked at his face and saw no trace of happiness at all. I felt bad and didn't want to add to his frustration.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Jake nodded and stood up. I tried to but I felt his arm slid beneath me and pulled me up. "What are you doing? I can walk," I said. "I'm heavy! Put me down!" I squirmed.

"You're not heavy. You weigh like a bag of potatoes. Quit whining or I'll have Megan here drag you to the hospital."

"Sorry," I whispered and shut up, sensing his foul mood. Good thing we were near the back of our buildings and got to his for less than 10 minutes or else I might bleed to death, like he said – technically. I wonder if it's that worse.

Jake barely nodded to the people working at his building. He looked angry, and for what reason, I don't know. Megan obediently followed him all the while and was well behaved. Now she acts like this. I don't hate her, but she could've at least signaled me that she wanted to run after her beast owner. I chuckled, how would a dog say that she wants to run after Jacob?

"What's funny?" Jake asked, his expression unchanged.

"I was thinking, Megan should've signaled me that she wanted to run after you, but I don't know how a dog would do that," I said, still chuckling.

I looked up to Jacob and saw him smile and shook his head, but it's not his real smile. His face was still stiff. We were waiting for the elevator and I think I could do well on my own. Besides, he's been carrying me for minutes and he might be tired.

"Jake, you can put me down," I said, leaning forward to put my legs down. Jake tightened his grip and glared at me. That's not good.

"Okay, I'll stay put," and went back to my previous position. "Good!" he said and muttered something like 'needs to get hit by a tree to listen'. I scowled at the words that I could hear. Clearly, he's not happy with what happened, although I am okay; I know I'm okay.

I was breathing through my mouth the whole time, afraid that I might smell blood.

We reached his floor and I thought about Jake opening the door with me in his arms. Before I could say anything, "Don't say anything," he said. He knew me so well that I didn't have to open my mouth to say what I was thinking… like best friends.

He put the keys in, no sweat. This was impressive, by the way. His arms didn't even shake while carrying me, heck he didn't even look like he was tired. His breathing was even despite walking for a good 10 minutes.

It's my first time in his place. Again, it feels really manly. Leather, sleek and seemed minimalist. Cars, abundant in his space - clearly, parts of his collection. Not much furniture like coffee tables. Just an LCD tv hanging on his wall, a compartment where – I assume – game consoles are, a DVD player and such; don't forget the precious Lazy Boy.

Jake put me down on the Lazy Boy and went to the kitchen. He was gone for awhile, when he came back, he was holding a makeshift ice bag from a portion of his shirt – which I think he hid in his pocket earlier and a glass of water.

"Thanks!" I said and put the bag on my head. I hissed in pain, "Mother…" but I loved how soothing the coolness was. "Are you alright?" Jake bent down and looked more worried.

I smiled, "I'm alright. Don't frown, you look old… like you're a century old. Yuck!" I stuck my tongue out in disgust and he laughed. _"Age is just a number, baby," _he stood up.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up before we go to the hospital." Without letting me say anything, he picked me up and brought me to the bathroom. He put me on the counter, took a face towel and wet it. He gently wiped the blood off my face.

I held my breath and closed my eyes while he did so, or else, I might barf in front of him. He went out of the room and came back with a shirt on and in hand. "Here, put this on. We're leaving in a while. There's some Tylenol behind the mirror," and Jake left.

I faced the mirror and saw traces of blood on my face and neck. My hair has dried blood on it – making it look like a bird's nest. I felt dizzy at the sight of blood but willed my stomach not to churn. I cleaned my skin with blood as much as I can and took off my tank top – I'll have it cleaned sometime – and threw Jacob's shirt on; a very big shirt on.

I came out and heard him scolding Megan. "You're grounded young lady! No going out for a week. No treats as well," Megan whined, like she completely understood what Jacob said. I watched them, with a smile on my face. He bent down to rub her head, "I know, I know. But I told you to behave. Sorry girl, you have to understand. Bella was hurt."

I joined them and rubbed Megan too. "Don't worry Fox, I'll talk you out of this," I winked at Jake. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Let's go!"

We spent less than two hours in the hospital. We had to wait for the x-ray and I have an inch stitch along my forehead and a very tiny portion beyond my hairline. I have several gashes and bruises on my forehead and part of my cheeks. The doctor said I should be woken every three hours in case I fell asleep for the next 24 hours.

God, why am I such a klutz? Great, now I can't go to sleep.

We were on our way home and I was thinking whom to call – Alice or Rose… or both. "Is there a problem?" Jake asked.

"Hmm… I'm thinking which best friend to call…" I trailed off. "Am I not qualified for that?"

I giggled. Jake sure is one of my best friends. It's comforting to know that I can be myself with him – my playful self. "Don't be silly. You have work tomorrow… I don't know…"

"Oh come on! Give me some credit! I feel bad for what happened and what will only make me feel better is when you let me take proper care of you. Besides, work can wait," he smiled.

I knew he's starting to make me feel guilty about not trusting him enough. It's working. I finally agreed before he could pout and do what Alice does. I hate it when they make me feel guilty.

Jake took me back to his apartment so that he could take proper care of me, as he said.

"No funny business?" I asked.

"Bells, you now well how a perfect gentleman I am. You hurt me again! Every time you doubt me." he chuckled. I'm glad he's back to himself. He seemed to relax when I was stitched up and the doctor said I'll be fine.

Jake ordered tons of food, as usual. We had pizza, Chinese and Japanese food. His appetite never fails to surprise me. It's like dish after dish after dish! He never gets full! Bet he spends a whole day in the gym.

"How many times a week do you go to the gym?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Like… 3, 4 times a month. Sometimes I don't."

I didn't buy that. With his toned muscles? Oh, I highly doubt that. "Seriously, Jacob. How many?"

He stopped eating and raised his brow, "Seriously! My workout is like, jogging every morning, that's it. Why?"

I searched his face for a blush along with his nostrils flaring; obviously, when he lies, he blushes and his nostrils flare and I can't see no hint of those. Damn it, he's not. "Hmm… Interesting…" I leaned back on the couch. He stared at me for awhile, shook his head and went back to eating."Eat some more. Time to gain the weight you lost when you got sick." He pushed the carton of food to me.

I took one bite as I was already full so I just watched him too engrossed in eating.

**EPOV (His Misery Continuation)**

I drove to wherever my brain let my body drive me to. I found myself back to my grandfather's estate. This is where my brain managed to bring me to.

This is a familiar place. One of the places I loved the most – makes sense.

I loved how warm it felt when I walked in. The butler greeted me, "Good morning Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah, you too. Tell everyone I wish to be alone," I walked passed him and went straight to the den. I sat on my grandfather's chair and looked at our most recent family picture. I was in graduating college, then. After a few weeks, my grandmother died of cardiac arrest and soon after, my grandfather followed her.

Alice and I were very closed to our grandparents – since Alice and I are the only grandchildren. They taught us things in life that our parents weren't able to. Don't get me wrong, but, my parents are great either.

My favorite lesson or thing they taught me is the greatness of love. The way they look into each other's eyes, the connection they had. They way they held and talked to each other, full of care and passion that they didn't need to make physical love just for them to know how much love they have. They never looked at anyone else, as did my parents.

They always understood each other; their wants… needs. They treated every single day as if they were newlyweds. The kind of love when a you see in fairy tales, like you meet the girl of your dreams and you're in love instantly, get married and live happily ever after.

We all saw how my grandfather mourned with my grandmother's death. He was so incomplete without her. One of the last things he said to me was, _"Love like there's no tomorrow."_

That did stick with me alright.

I wish I have what they had; I was always jealous of it and I wanted it for myself. I wanted it so bad that I desperately wanted it to have it with Tanya.

I forced to have that kind of relationship with her; that kind of love. I was so shattered when we fell apart. I didn't even give myself the chance to get better and enjoy life. Instead, I let grief eat me alive and turned me to such a bad person.

I was never myself again. I completely changed. I kept everything to myself; I had no hope in me… I didn't want anything… anyone BUT her.

I wasted half of my life wanting her.

It's not the love I thought it would be… It's not what I imagined how it would feel.

I was so consumed with my feelings for her that I've lost all hope until I met Bella.

From the moment I met her, she had me.

She never left my mind no matter how the circumstances were. She always has this effect on me, even if we're fighting.

I love teasing her. It's something that makes me smile – I know, I know, I sound evil. But it's the only time wherein I could really talk to her. Her witty replies to my teasing; our endless bantering. I love how she proves me wrong at work. Every time I push harder, she gives me more than what I told her to.

She's hardworking, determined, kind and selfless.

I've heard people in the office talk shit about her and I've threatened to fire every single one of them if they did it again. They are intimidated by her, I am, too. The way she works, she takes it very seriously and often times people misinterprets that. She's just like me in that aspect.

I hate it when people say bad things about her. The saying is true, _don't judge a book by its cover. _They don't know her, so they should just shut the fuck up.

Unlike some of them , I do want to get to know her. On a more deeper scale. I'd give up everything just to spend time with her. It feels like… like she's everything to me.

One minute I bump into her, the next, I'm stealing glances of her in the office.

This whole thing is bizarre. Heck, I couldn't even understand half of it myself. I just… feel it. The electricity when I touch her, the pull when she's around, the warm sensation I feel when I look into her eyes, butterflies in m y stomach… Everything you supposedly feel when you're in love, I felt it with her. I feel it with her.

It's not love at first sight, it's the love my grandparents had for one another and now, I finally felt it… but I'm afraid I'll have to love her from afar… that breaks my heart.

What am I supposed to do?

I didn't even have it in my palm and yet it's gone already.

How are you supposed to take back what you never had? I never got the chance to treat her the way I should… It's killing me inside.

I don't understand what's happening with us. I don't understand every bit of this. I just know what I want… Bella… to have her… hold her… be with her… spend every waking hour with her… I want to show her how much I want to make love to her… how much I feel for her… I want to do the things with her that we've both never done… I want to share my life with her… _Bella only_.

I took a long shower, preparing to go to work. The last day of the week meant a busy day for us. I drove back to Bella's condo. I sat in my car, waiting for something to happen before going to work.

I want to talk to her, the problem is, will she talk to me?

Work went by fast and I found myself waiting outside Bella's building, thinking of nothing but her. This is close to stalking her, but I didn't care, as long as I saw her or whatever. I've been waiting outside for more than twenty four hours. I just bought snacks or whatever it is in a convenience store nearby. I haven't had a glimpse of her since.

My car actually turned into my home.

My phone rang and I answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Hey man, what's up?" _

Sam. "Nothing much. Is there something important?" Because I have no time for talking right now, I wanted to add.

"_Do you want to get drinks or something? I'm in town."_

I didn't answer immediately. I wasn't so sure of leaving Bella's place. "Listen man, I'll call you back later." I ended the call. First, I need to talk to someone.

I drove to Alice and Jasper's home, hoping my sister wasn't there. I need a guy's opinion for this.

I rang their doorbell and thankfully, Jasper answered the door. "Edward?"

"Hey," I said, letting myself in. "So… Do you want some beer?" he offered. I knew he senses how I feel. Jasper mostly senses what other people around him feels. And of course, there's a good chance Alice might have told him what happened.

We were in the kitchen, sitting in front of our canned beers. "Jasper… I… I don't know what to do…" I told him the whole story, my point of view, up to what I was thinking when I saw our family picture.

He listened well, and his reactions were neutral, except when I mention the part when I was still in New York.

"I mean… Should I talk to her or not? I don't know _now_ if I should listen to what Alice said. I don't want to make things worse, but I want to tell her what really happened. Would that be so bad?

"Okay, listen, dude, what's wrong with you? Seriously? You're such an ass for doing that to her. I mean, come on, if I were a girl and you did that to me, I'd think you're a player. Well, you really are, that's what you did to her. You took advantage of her, there, I said it!" he shook his head and took a sip from his can.

"Unintentionally!" I defended.

"That's where you're wrong, my friend. You knew you were somewhat using her, you just didn't want to admit or acknowledge it. Think about it, even if you thought of it right after you guys slept together, it doesn't mean it's unintentional. You had every intent to do it; though you did not want to hurt her, but you wanted it and you didn't stop yourself. So tell me, where does the unintentional take part?" Jasper raised his brow and waited for my answer.

That hit me; real hard. Jasper was the right person to talk to. For once, I did the right thing.

"I guess so…" I shrugged. "Back to my question, should I talk to her? Like what I've said awhile ago, at first I thought that Alice was right… but I think I couldn't afford to miss my chance of not telling Bella my side. Her idea didn't feel quite right."

"Well… You could try and ask her, but if she says no, don't push her. Listen to bits of what your sister had told you and listen to what you think is the right thing to do. Just don't go overboard and invade her space, she won't allow you to… not yet. Your sister is right about time and space for it might be worse if you let go of words that would only hurt one another; at the same time, trying to explain to her what really happened and how you feel is also good. So that you could save her image of you… of what's left of it." He snickered.

I didn't react either and thought of when I could talk to Bella. His idea was bearable than of Alice. "Am I… that bad?"

Jasper took awhile before he could answer. I was so tense and I knew I wouldn't like what he would say. But I needed the truth.

He then, stood up and was pacing behind me, seemingly in deep thought. Just as I was about to face him, something hard hit my jaw line and made me fall off my chair, landing on the kitchen floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I said, seething in anger. I clenched my fist in balls. "WHAT IS YOU'RE PROBLEM?" I said holding my jaw. It felt like it separated.

"That's for Bella," he eyed me and shook his head. "You needed some wakeup call, that's what I'm here for."

Okay, I take that back, _this _one hit me really hard. I didn't react. I knew he was right. "Thanks," I muttered, fixing my 'broken' jaw.

"No problem," he smiled. Jasper helped me get up and took some ice. I could taste blood from my inner cheek, tongue and lip.

I couldn't say anything more as I processed every single word he said.

"Hey, am I bleeding?" I stuck my tongue out and he leaned in closer to get a view. I could taste blood constantly and I wanted to know if the damage was big.

"GOOD GOD!"

We both turned and saw Alice by the kitchen door, covering her eyes. "Will you guys GET A ROOM?"

Jasper and I leaned away from each other so it didn't seem like we're doing what Alice was thinking. "I'm not fucking your fiancée, Alice." I rolled my eyes and continued to rub ice on my face; it felt good.

"Ugh. I wish our brains had memory cards so I could delete that picture!" she walked toward us, nauseated. "Don't worry babe, I wouldn't trade you for another. Specially not your brother," he laughed and kissed her on the lips. What seemed a smack turned into a make out session.

My turn to feel nauseated. "Will you two stop sucking faces in front of me?" I said, annoyed. I didn't want to see my YOUNGER sister kiss some boy in front of me.

I didn't only feel nauseated, but jealous. She has the love she wants, I want mine too.

"Whatever," she left us alone and Jasper looked back to me. "I feel bad for leaving her building."

"You don't have to do that. Why don't you just talk to her directly instead of waiting for days for nothing? Where's your freakin' balls, Cullen?"

"I don't know… they ran away." I said, absentmindedly.

"Better get them back; you'll need your balls so you could find the courage to talk to Bella. You don't want Rosalie teasing you about being a pussy," he shrugged.

I have a feeling he's gone through that, but I didn't pry. I need to fine my balls, damn it. I drained my can and sighed. "I'll sort things out first."

"Just make sure this time, you really know what you want to do." I nodded at what he said and gave him a hug. I drove back home so I could rethink and analyze everything. This time, I hope I could get everything right.

I don't want to be so lost anymore. I want to listen to me. I want Bella and I to makeup. I want everything to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooo... What do you guys think? **


	20. Care Giving and More of His Misery

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**Sorry for the long wait. Anyhow, hope you like this. **

**Thanks again for reading :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Care Giving and More of His Misery

**EPOV**

I went to the club to meet with Sam… and of course, I need a drink. I didn't even bother showering or changing clothes. What's the point if the people in there are full of sweat?

What's the point of tidying up if it's not for Bella?

I parked in whatever spot was there and went right in the club. I could feel women eyeing me, but I don't give a fuck. I'm just here for a drink. "Hey man!" Sam greeted by the bar.

I touched his fist with mine and took a seat. "Everclear, please," I said to the bartender and he nodded. "Rough day?" Sam chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and drank every content in my glass. I groaned at the flavor and heat as it slithered down my throat to my esophagus. "One more," I pushed my glass to the bartender. "Okay, are you some kind of alcoholic now, Anthony?" Sam asked.

"I just want to drink everything off. I want to unwind; I want to forget everything, just for once." I said blankly.

"What's up, man?"

I drained my next glass and let the heat settle before talking. "I'm… Well… Let's just say I am a dick and I want to strangle myself for being too obtuse."

"Interesting," he chuckled.

I wanted to say things to him, but I deliberated; I don't know if I should sum it up or tell him everything. Sam is one of those few friends who never left me; one of my friends whom I treat like real brothers.

Sam is our peacemaker, trying to avoid fights if unnecessary. He always had the calm façade. In many ways, he acted like the leader; aside from being the eldest amongst us, he's more mature than most of us. I must say, God showered him with a ton of wisdom.

"Can I tell you when I'm in the right state of mind?"

He chuckled, "Suit yourself," then drank from his glass.

I shook my head and chuckled with him. I am _already _crazy. Who wouldn't be if they were in my position, right?

"How's your pregnant wife?" I asked, switching the spotlight to him. "She's very well. We had an ultrasound last week. Damn… I felt… I was a hell lot excited but I felt like getting sick at the thought of being a father. I'm so nervous about it!" His expression reflected what he said he was feeling. "The excitement literally disappeared in a snap when I saw the baby's figure. I got so nervous when I saw our baby's figure, you know? I was shaking and sweating."

"You'll do great, Sam. You'll raise him or her perfectly," I patted his shoulder. "Just like you raised us. Look at where we are now, big shot COO or CEOs, EVPs, and what more," I humored him. He guffawed and we talked more about his life.

As much as I can, I veered the topics away from me. I'd have to tell him some day, not in one of my messy states. Besides, Jasper made his speech earlier, I'm still letting everything he said to me settle in my neurons.

I woke up feeling something smooth and soft beneath me. I groaned at my throbbing head ache and rolled flat on my back.

Wait…

I sat upright and the vision was of my room. "Damn it!" I spat. I couldn't remember what happened after Sam and I talked about fatherhood. I remember laughing and drinking more – obviously.

I have a terrible hangover. I feel like my head's being hit by a truck or something.

My car! May car, where is it? Fuck it, I don't even know how I got home.

I jumped off the bed… which is the worst thing to do; my head felt worse after doing so. I was looking for my keys, I've literally ripped off my room and still couldn't find it. I went out my room, looking for someone to ask in the house.

I spotted out butler, "Frank," I called.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," he greeted.

"Yeah, you too. How did I get home?" I asked impatiently.

"Why, good morning to you, too, big brother!" I heard my sister's voice behind Frank. Oh brother, why is she here? I looked passed Franks's shoulder and saw her with a tray of coffee in hand. I raised a brow, wondering what she was doing here.

"Your were wasted. Very wasted! And from what I see, you still are. Will you put some shirt on? I don't like seeing my brother half-naked. I'll be at the kitchen, I asked them to make something for us," Alice said in a breath. I just nodded and went back to my room to put on shirt.

I wonder how Jasper keeps up with her hyper activeness. I know very well it's tiring.

It's in the afternoon already? Wow. I got wasted really bad. I could smell the scrumptious scent coming from the kitchen. Immediately, my stomach protested. I haven't been eating quite right.

I took a sit across my sister and she pushed a cup of coffee to me. "Thanks."

"Sure," she said. I could feel here eyeing me while drinking my coffee. I was in so much pain right now, I don't intend on asking her what's wrong. I was already eating and still, I know she's watching every move I make.

Annoyance built up and I couldn't help myself from not saying a word, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head with her brows furrowed. "Then what are you staring at?"

Alice didn't answer anything, and she had this innocent look on her face that made me wonder what exactly was she thinking.

"You look so…"

"I look what?" This suspense feeling was really getting to me. "You look so ugly," she finally spat.

"Thanks for the compliment, _sis_." Emphasis on the word 'sis'. My own sister thinks I'm ugly, and truthfully, she doesn't have to say it.

"No, really. Like, what happened to you?" She leaned forward and put her fingers on my face. She was touching my face while I sat still, waiting for her inspection to halt. She went back to her seat and had a disappointed look on her face.

"Are you done now?"

She nodded with the same expression on her face and I continued to eat. After I finished, Alice still has the disapproving yet deep thinking look. I suddenly remembered to have to call Sam to ask for my car. "Hey, do you have Sam Uley's number? I need to call him and I'm too hungover to look for my phone."

"Sorry, I don't have his number," Alice said.

"Shit!" I whispered, thinking about my car. "Alice, what are you doing here, by the way?"

She sighed, "Well, Emmett was at the bar, Rosalie went to pick him up. She spotted you laughing your nuts out then she called me. Lucky you, Jasper and I had to run an errand at that hour or else you'd be dead."

"Dead? What are you saying?" It is evident that I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Well... when we got there, Rosalie walked us near you and then you saw her. Since you were already drunk and stupid, you yelled, _'Yo Ice Queen! What's up?'_, and as a reflex reaction, she slapped you hard. That's when you passed out. Thank your stars for us," Alice said.

I was shocked at what she had told me. I know Rosalie Hale hates me so much, but I've never thought she'd actually get a chance to hit me. "She slapped me, really?"

"Yeah. Oh, thank Emmett, too. If he hadn't got a hold of her, she would have killed you then and there." Alice said seriously. I felt my cheek and there's a bit sore feeling on the right side; that's some force she put into. "She was quivering with anger, you know."

"Thanks… I guess," I shrugged. I got up and took three paracetamol from a drawer to relieve my bad headache. "You're car's here, by the way. It's shiny like a new one! No need to call Sam." Alice giggled as I raised my brow.

"Alright, get some rest now. I'll call mom and dad. They're coming sometime this week, I think by car. Anyway, I'll see you later!" Alice kissed my cheek and quickly disappeared from my sight.

I went back to my room and slept easily.

**BPOV**

Jacob woke me occasionally. He always fed me and I felt like a sow for once. This isn't exactly like any other pig out moments Alice, Rose and I have.

"Jake!" I wailed. "I'm stuffed!"

"You have to eat! Look at you! You're so thin," he picked my arm and wiggled it. I don't think I look thin. "Whatever. I'm so full, I can't get up. I already feel like throwing up." I leaned my head back and put my arms around inflated stomach. It's so hard to breathe, I think my stomach will burst every time I inhale.

"Alright," he looked defeated. "I think I might have overfed you," he said more to himself. "Might?" I laughed and leaned forward. "Look at this," I pointed my stomach. "Don't you think my overstretched belly doesn't indicate how full I am? Really?"

Jacob laughed. "Okay, okay, Bells. Sorry for overfeeding you. So, what do you want to do?"

It's nighttime and I've been in and out of slumber. Finally, I was getting the rest I needed.

"Nothing… movie, talk, anything…" I smiled. "Hmm… Wait. Let me just clean this mess up," Jake gathered the utensils and cartons. I stood up to help him but his strong arm pushed me back. "Sit," he commandingly said. "I said _I_, not _we_." He shook his head and went back to cleaning the mess we made while muttering something.

Jake's gentleman side never fails to make me smile. He looks so rugged, sort of stiff and harsh, unapproachable; if it wasn't for his suit I'd think he's some kind of badass. But once you get to know him, you'll see that his charming, gentle, jolly and kind. I loved spending time with him, I feel so relaxed, so carefree. It's like I let loose immediately.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jake asked as he got back to the living room. "Okay," I complied. "You choose," I said before he could ask me to pick.

Jake went through his collections and popped in the Bluray on his Play Station 3. He sat down and the opening credits started, "Sorry. This is the only chick flick I've got," he grinned.

I raised my brow and turned my head to his flat screen. "OH MY GOD!" I said loudly. "I LOVE THIS MOVIE!"

Jake chuckled, "So do I."

A Walk To Remember is playing on the screen. I remember I was about 18 then, I watched it with Rosalie. That was the first time I cried watching a movie. Although the book is better, still, it made as bawl not even halfway through the movie. There came a period after that when I played it every night, before I went to bed, saying their lines tattooed on my mind.

I was so absorbed it's been forever since I last saw this. After some time, my mind started to wander as Mandy Moore said the words _"Don't fall in love with me." _

Something about those words woke a familiar crippling pain in my body. Guess it never left but was just stagnant for awhile. No matter how great I felt with Jacob, he can't completely erase the pain I was feeling.

_Don't fall in love with me._

It rang in my head over and over. I braced myself, I don't want to feel this pain anymore. Why now? Why did I have to remember _him _right now? I was doing so well, why isn't the pain mellowing down? Not even a tiny bit.

This isn't the right movie for me; at least, not now. Not when I'm like this. Not when I'm hurting like hell. Not when I'm longing. Not when I'm trying to live second by second, day by day.

I should've told Jacob to play some action film or something.

Jacob…

Jacob is here.

Jacob…

Jacob makes me feel good. Jacob makes me happy. Jacob makes me forget ugly and painful things. Jacob…

I stared at him, watching him closely. He's my air nowadays. My pain reliever.

Jake turned his head to me and smiled. I can't help but return his. I forgot about the pain and thought about how easy it is spending time with him.

I scooted closer to him after much deliberation. He moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder as I leaned my head on his chest.

"You know, I cried buckets of tears watching this movie," I told Jacob absentmindedly. "I had a thing about bad guys then, thinking I could turn them into good ones," I chuckled.

"That's something," Jake chuckled too.

Jacob played with my hair and I was listening to his even hear beat.

"This was the last movie I watched with my mother…" he said quietly.

Jake's mother passed away in a car accident a few years ago. His father survived but is paralyzed from his pelvis down. I know how Jacob longs his mother and how much he loves her. He has a different smile when he talks about her, he seems at his happiest then.

"Aww Jake…" I pushed myself away from his body and looked at him.

"Don't be sad," he gave me a weak smile and brushed my hair away from my face. I don't want Jake to feel any pain or sadness.

"If you want, we don't have to..." I offered to changed the movies or do something else. "Don't be silly Bells. I love this movie because of that, You said yourself, you love this, too." he smiled. "Remembering my mom always makes me happy, never sad."

I smiled timidly at him. I know there's a certain look in his eyes that reflects longing. He misses her… and I feel for him. Who wouldn't miss their mothers?

I put my head back on his chest and snuggled closer, putting my arm across his ribcage. His arm draped across my back and also held me tighter. It was my way of comforting him because no words can equate to how much I feel for him.

It felt good to be wrapped in his arms. It feels warm and lovingly.

"It was a summer night. I just got home from last days of classes at the university. She cried once I stepped into our door saying 'My baby's home' over and over," he chuckled. "Then she pushed me away and lfet the room. I was like, 'what in the fuck is going on?' Then she appeared with a meter stick in tow. She claimed that I grew another meter."

I let Jake reminisce by laughing quietly. "Jee, thanks for blocking my way when height was being bestowed." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Jake guffawed. "You're welcome, Thumbelina. My pleasure, really," he winked and I slapped his chest lightly and tried to stop my giggles.

I felt slight throbbing on my cut as the anesthesia wore off.

"Bella."

"Bella, wake up first," I felt Jacob shook me.

"Mmmm…" I groaned, feeling groggy. "Come one, Thumbelina, time for your medicine. Just open your eyes for a bit, then you can go back to sleep." Jake brushed my hair.

I wanted to say 'in a while' but I couldn't get my mouth to open. I felt like it has been hours when I felt shaking again. After a few moments, I sat up with my eyes still closed, I can't open it willfully.

"Here," Jake said. Here's what? Am I dreaming?

I heard Jake chuckle and put his hand on my face. "Open your mouth, please," I felt something touch my lower lip. Well… in this case I'd comply to anything except wake up. Jake popped my med in my mouth, "Good, now drink." Then I felt glass on my lips and drank from it. Jake chuckled again and I laid back as soon as it was away from me.

Then I thought I was being lifted so I tried to move, "Jake?" I tried to open my eyes, but they're looked. He held me tighter and whispered "Sssh. Just sleep."

Then I felt something soft and comfortable underneath me. "Sleep well, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"'Kay," was the only word I could muster as I was drifting off to peaceful lumber. The last thing I felt was Jacob's warm lips, lingering on my forehead.

I heard muffled voices from I-don't-know-where-it's-coming-from that forced me to wait. I groaned at the slightly throbbing pain in my head. Ugh, this is what you get for being a klutz. It was fairly dark and I noticed I was on a bed. I remember Jacob waking me up one time, though. He gave me a Tylenol to drink and then zonking out right after.

My last memory of last night was when Shane West and Mandy Moore were dancing on her balcony, under the starlit sky.

I trance out of my thoughts as the muffled voices grew louder. I sat up slowly, wondering what was going on.

I could hear Jacob's voice, it sounded like he was mad or something. Then I heard a deeper, more hoarse voice that sounds oddly familiar, though; it seemed like they were arguing. Should I checl with Jake or something? I mean, it sounds like he's really mad… I'm just worried. I got up slowly so I wouldn't feel any more headache or something. I walked to the door and pressed my ear against it, trying to hear what they were saying.

Damn it. I couldn't hear better so I decided to peek at the door.

Wait a minute! What if the person he's talking to is armed or something? Or he's being robbed? Or some mafia's out to get him! Mafia? How will Jake be connected to a mafia?

"I don't know!" I said as I argued with myself. I was beginning to panic even if it's unnecessary… just in case! Damn it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think my brain was rewired by the doctors or something.

A lamp? No, too heavy. Shit. I rummaged through his stuff, looking for an object that could harm a person. I went in his bathroom and there was a glass, towels and bottles. "Aha!" Then I saw his electronic shaver. This can do the trick, right? I mean it's kinda sharp. I've seen my father cut himself numerous times with these. It can make someone bleed if I chunk it at them.

Whatever! I went back to the door and took deep breaths. This is it. No turning back. I counted to three and pulled the door open on the last count.

I was shaking because of fright. I could hear angry voices. "Didn't you hear what I said? I don't want to." I heard Jacob say.

I held onto the shaver tighter as I walked down the hallway to Jakes kitchen. When I reached the wall to the kitchen, I stopped. Trying to get a feel of what was happening.

"What did we agree to, Jacob?" the other voice said.

There was silence then the other man spoke again. "Ah, boy. You shouldn't have forgotten that. You know what the consequences are."

Oh my god! Am I hearing this right? Is Jacob in some kind of trouble?

I peeked in the kitchen and saw Jacob facing the sink, his back to me and the man he's talking to. The man has his back on me too by the kitchen counter.

I got more frightened with what's going on. I had no clue, whatsoever about this. "You're coming with me," the man said.

"What? No! I'm not coming with you!" Jake said, pleading yet mad.

"Suit yourself. It's either you come or I'll have my boys drag you. Your choice."

I gasped upon hearing this. I won't let him take Jacob without a fight. I took deep breaths again, preparing for what's coming. My whole body was trembling out of fear. After I counted to three, I walked silently to the kitchen.

The man's position is perfect for I could hit him on the back of his head.

I was directly behind the man, I raised the shaver, preparing for the impact I was going to make on his head when Jake spoke. "Dad, look."

DAD?

My eyes bulged and my neurons were fussing for what to do next. Jake was turning around when I scrambled to put my arms down. I smiled nervously as I saw his questioning looks.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"What am I doing? Uhm…" Shit. I blushed a million times. I can't say I was about to hurt his father because I thought he's some mafia or something. "I… nothing! I just woke up and I'm just checking where you've gone to…" I chuckled nervously.

I knew Jake doubted me from the shade of my face. Before he could come to me, I started to back away.

His father was looking at me with his jaw hanging open and I felt so embarrassed. "Good morning Mr. Black," I nodded. "Well, good morning to you too!" his smile from ear to ear.

I turned around and walked as fast as I could.

"Hold it!" Jake said. I stopped and closed my eyes, praying hard he won't say anything. I felt his hand tug his shaver from my hands. I peeked shyly at him as he waved the object.

I gave him the 'Please, don't say anything' look to save myself from disgrace. "Good morning to you, too." he said and I nodded. He tilted his head to the kitchen table's direction. "Let's eat."

Jake held my hand and lead me to the sit. I looked passed his father while Jake was making breakfast.

"So…" his father spoke with glint in his eyes. Great. "May I know your name?"

I looked at his forehead so it would seem like I was looking at him, "I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I smiled coyly. "We've talked several times."

"Yes, yes! I remember! It's good to see you. Jake isn't lying about how beautiful you are," he said. Then the sound of a plate dropping on the sink echoed in the room. "Billy Black," he chuckled and offered his hand; I took it while I blushed at his last words.

"Pleasure. I don't think that's true… though," my eyes dropped.

"The famous and mysterious Bella Swan," he said, amazed.

That remark made me laugh. "Oh, I really don't know about that, Mr. Black."

"You kidding me? No wonder Jake kept on babbling about you. He wouldn't let me come and see you or show a picture at least," he rubbed his round tummy. "Oh, and call me Billy. 'Mr. Black' makes me feel like I'm older than what I should be." I smiled at him. I looked at Jake because of the noise he's making. I now he's pissed at what his father was saying. This was like prom, or when you're having your first date where your parents embarrass the shit out of you.

Billy was still talking, though I didn't pay attention. I looked at Jake and can't help but smile at the look on his face. Jake's eyebrows were furrowed and his ears were red with – I assume – anger, as he was banging the things he was holding.

Jake then walked with our plates with our breakfast as Billy babbled on and on. He dragged a chair noisily and scarped his utensils on the plate roughly. Billy was laughing at his stories while no one listened. He was so caught up while his son is sulking on his breakfast table. I giggled at them and started to eat.

Jake cooked bacon and eggs with toast. I love the way he cooks his bacon, he puts a little soy sauce when he's frying. The saltiness is perfect for my taste.

"Bella? Excuse me?" Billy said. "Catsup, please."

"Oh, here you go. Sorry Mr. Black," I passed him the bottle which was next to me.

"You know Jake, if you told me you were… you know… I wouldn't show up like this. I mean… I know you two – "

"DAD!" Jake cut him off.

I almost choked on my bacon at what I understood from what he said. I blushed a million times more. "It's… it's not what you think." I looked at Jake who was clearly, glaring at his father.

Billy stopped and looked at me then Jake, back and forth. "You mean, you aren't dating? You're not… you're not having se – "

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Jake shouted.

He was breathing heavily and he's mad. Really mad. What gave Billy the idea that we're dating or sleeping with each other? Is it because I was just wearing Jake's shirt or what? Shit! I forgot to put on shorts or sweatpants!

Jake and I grew all shades of red while his father had a tint of blush on his face. "Can I talk to you in private?" Jake said through gritted teeth. His father nodded then Jake pushed him to exit the kitchen.

I cringed upon hearing a door slam followed by Jake's scream – that didn't help ease my headache. They were arguing again. I shook my head and laughed at their relationship. "This is so high school," I said and took a bite of my bacon.

After a few minutes, they returned. Billy had a small frown on his face while Jake looks a little less tensed. I wonder what they talked about. "Sorry about that," Jake said as he sat.

"It's okay," I laughed. "You guys okay?" I looked at each of them.

Billy looked at Jake, then Jake nodded at him. After a bit of apprehension, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Oh, that's okay," I reached for his hand and patted it. "It's nothing big." He gave me a weak smile then I looked at Jake, still fuming inside. I reached for his knee under the table and squeezed it. He looked at me and I offered him a smile, to tell everything is okay.

He smiled just a tiny bit and that satisfied me. It's good that he's not about to tear his father apart anymore, that would be bloody.

As soon as we started to finish eating, Billy announced that he was leaving. "Well kids, gotta go! Sorry for ah… earlier."

"It's okay, really," I smiled.

"Alrighty, promise me one thing though," Billy said. "Sure. What is it?"

He leaned forward, "I better see your face more often."

I laughed at his request. Oh believe me, you will. "That's not a problem."

"Good! Now come on Jakey, help your old man out." Jake rolled his eyes at what his father called him. Clearly, the embarrassment hasn't stopped. "I'll just bring him down," Jacob said.

"Sure. Bye Billy! See you soon!" I kissed his cheek. "Bye Bella!" and they left.

I gave out a laugh after every commotion this morning. It was so absurd and random that it made me laugh my ass out. After letting it all out, I went to the kitchen and took a pill for my headache, it was starting to throb just a little bit.

Megan then nudged my ass, which startled me. "You scared me!" I bent down while clutching my chest. She looked bored and sad, "Jake didn't let you out?" I rubbed her ears. "Come on, let's get you something."

I took a carton of milk and looked for her bowl around the living room. She had a special nook there which served as her room. I poured the milk onto her bowl. She finished it in minutes and whined at me when nothing was left. "I don't know, girl. Jake might get mad." She barked, trying to convince me to more. "Okay. Just this once," I poured milk on her bowl. "And don't tell Jacob!"

I was petting her coat while she was drinking when Jake came in. He sat beside me on the floor and petted Megan too. She jumped on him as soon as she was done and licked his face. "Alright! Alright! Stop! Stop!" Jake giggled while trying to push away Megan. "Your breath stinks. Stop it Megan," Jake said. Then Megan laid on his lap, like a baby.

"You're baby's so cute!" I ruffled Megan's coat.

"I know. She's always like this when I come home or when I'm doing nothing. She knows when to show me her love or whatever," Jake said adoringly.

"Daddy must be touched, huh?" I said and Jake laughed. "Yeah, well. She's adorable, I can't deny that."

"True enough."

"So… What are we up to today?" He asked. I shrugged, "I don't know… Jake, I think I should head home. I don't want to disturb you and your work. I've bothered you enough."

"Nah… don't say that. I've had a blast since you've been here. Even though you're so noisy sleeping." Jake tossed his head back and laughed.

I blushed, oh no! SLEEP TALKING! "Oh my god! What did I say Jacob?"

"It's for me to know and for you to never find out," he winked. "Ugh!" I shoved his arm. "That is so unfair!"

"It's not. I'm sorry you didn't hear it yourself, but I'm leaving you to figure it out."

"Fine!" I huffed. "But seriously though, I'm going back to my apartment. I've had a great time, too. And thank you for doing this," I smiled. Jake returned mine with his own beam, "No problem. Are you sure though? That you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Jacob Black. I'm a grown ass woman. I'll be fine," I rolled my eyes. "Just making sure," he chuckled.

We talked more and played with Megan. Spending time with Jake makes my life a whole lot better.

**EPOV**

I woke up sometime during the night and went to the kitchen to munch on something. The headache subsided, thank god.

Alice was there, talking animatedly on the phone while I searched for something sweet. I had the sudden craving for it. I found a box of cookies and opened it. I got milk from the fridge and poured some on my glass. I never ate cookies without milk, a habit from when I was kid.

"What?" Alice said on the phone with her brows furrowed. I raised my brow at her, "She's okay? Isn't she?"

Who is 'she'? I wanted to ask. She then started talking really fast and then calmed down after awhile. "Thank goodness!" she sighed happily with her hand on her chest.

I chuckled, my sister's very animated, even just by talking on the phone. She walked away from me when she saw that I was looking at her. Thinking maybe that I was eavesdropping or something; well, that's what I was doing.

I ate my cookies then heard, _"Alright. I'll see you soon. I know you'll take good care of her. Bye Jacob!" _from her.

Holdup. Jacob? Jacob Black or a different Jacob?

"Was that Jacob Black you were talking to?" I asked as she walked to where I am. "No. It wasn't. It's a different Jacob." She said as she was getting something from the pantry and dropped something. "Hmm… really now?" Whenever Alice lied, she loses her grace and always tends to drop something which is very unlikely of her.

I eyed her suspiciously as her movements became stiff. "Tell me about this 'other Jacob'. Is he a co-worker? Or a boss?"

She dropped her spoon, "He's… he's a co-worker." She said with her head high, BINGO!

"Alice, just drop it. We both know you're lying."

"Fine!" she groaned and shoved her spoon in the bowl. "How did you meet Black? You've been to the company's functions rarely," I asked.

She didn't answer at once. "Alice?"

"I met him through a… friend."

"A friend…" I echoed. I continued eating and wondered more about the things I heard she said earlier. "And this 'she's okay?' person, who is she? Is she the one who introduced you to Jacob?"

"Yes, she is the one." She sighed. "Would you just quit asking stupid questions?" I can sense her irritation, but continued to ask her. "Hey, I just want to protect my little sister. Is that so wrong? What happened to that she?"

"Nothing, just a small injury," she said. "If I could only buy her grace I would've bought it a long time ago," I heard her mutter.

Okay… sounds like a person I know. Knows Jacob, a she and clumsy, from what Alice had said.

_Ding ding ding!_ Bella.

_Bella? _

"Alice, my head is formulating some kind of theory that you're talking about Bella?" I looked at her intently, hoping that it's not her.

Alice just stared at me with knowing eyes and I knew it. "Damn it! What's wrong with Bella? What happened? Is she okay? Why is she with that dog?" I asked frantically.

"Edward! Chill out! Bella's okay. She just tripped and Jacob took care of her."

I was breathing heavily and angrily. My hands clenched into fists. "Where is she?" I asked without second thoughts.

"You can't! You can't go to her!" she scramble to her feet as she pulled me to stop heading for the door.

I am seething in anger at the thought of having that mutt take care of Bella. "Where is she?" I asked, running out of patience.

"Edward! stop!" Alice tugged my arm.

"I'm asking one last time," I said louder. "Where is she?" my eyes pleaded to Alice.

"I'm not saying anything." She said.

I shook my head, torn apart at my sister's decision and walked away,

"EDWARD! YOU'LL HURT HER!" Alice yelled. "Just like what you did! You'll hurt her again!" I stopped, hurt deeply at what she had said.

"She's not fully healed, Edward. Think badly of me, fine! But I don't want you hurting my best friend… AGAIN. I told you, she needs time. I know her, and once she sees you right now, she'll be crumbling down again. Every piece of her will crumble down."

I was trying to zone out what she was saying but every word stabbed into my chest. She walked to me, "Edward. Just please, I don't want you to hurt either. If you show up just to take her from Jacob, I swear, she'll hate you more."

"I know, I know. It may seem that I don't want you guys to be okay, but believe me, I do. It's just that, I want you to think clearly, Edward. Think twice about your actions. Do you think it will make it all better if you barge in and pick a fight with Jacob? DO you think she would be happy about it? It's not about you this time. Stop being selfish and think about her, too. Stop trying to get your way when the cause of this, is you." Alice said.

I knew what she was saying was right. However, I don't agree to everything she has said, but mostly, she's the right one.

"Think twice, Edward. Think before you hurt her and yourself."

I sank to my knees while tears sprawled down my face. "Alice…" I couldn't say anything more to Alice. I just cried as she cradled me in her arms. I need her to understand how much pain I am in and how sorry I am; how much I need her to know how badly I want to fix this. I needed her to make me see some sense, and I thank my sister for that. I also need her for guidance, I don't know how to fix this shit I've done.

I need to be a better person.

I just don't know how…

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

***fidgets***


	21. Detox

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**This is really short, just E's POV. The next chapter will follow shortly. :) **

**Thanks to: acw1, xxxlookingformyedwardxxx, reyes139, debbieg95388, Bella Baby24, jaycorkatbai, COURTNEY1022, Vampirelovetoo, jadedghost22, rasty cullen, Isabela is Online, meemo34, ziksupanaturalminx, britanny08forever and to everyone who's added my story on their lists and whoever's reading. (I hope I got your names right)**

**Thanks so much. I appreciate everything even if my story isn't that good. Thank you 3**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Detox

**EPOV**

We remained by the doorway as I sobbed in Alice's embrace, gripping her arms as I whimpered like a child. No matter how I hated and felt embarrassed for the way I looked, I just couldn't help it. I couldn't help but feel shattered. I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't help but feel sorry. I couldn't help but fall apart.

After days of thinking, how come I couldn't come up with the right thing to do? I am still confused as hell and I don't know what's happening to me.

I almost hurt her… ALMOST… AGAIN….

I sobbed harder at the thought…

This is the time I could truly feel I have lost it.

I've lost everything I've ever wanted.

I've lost myself.

I've lost my heart… I've lost love.

I'm thankful that Alice got to me, or else god know what would I have done right now. I'm thankful that she made me stop acting like a jerk, even just for a second.

Why is it so hard for me to make the right decisions? To do the right things? Why can't I help being selfish? Why can't I think of her – how she would feel, what she has to say? I never thought thoroughly of that. Why do I keep on acting like a jerk? Why do I always do this to her? To… other people? I think only of myself. Why am I like this?

I need to think straight. I need to reassess every molecule... atom in me.

The tears stopped falling down slowly. I was only feeling my sister's sympathy - from the pain I am feeling.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alice asked.

I shook my head.

"Okay... Do you… Maybe you want to lay down for a bit?" She asked again as she rubbed her hands up and down my arms.

"Perhaps," my voice cracked.

We entered my room and I walked my receiving area. I sat on the couch and patted the space next to me for Alice to sit. I used her shoulders as my headrest and sat quietly, my thoughts, wandering to every corner in my mind.

"Alice…" I trailed.

"Go on Edward," she shifted to face me.

I sighed heavily. There are a billion things I want to ask her, I don't know what to ask first. Okay… I think I know now. I took awhile to ask her, "Am I… No… No." I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Of course I am," I said to myself and laughed. I was about to ask Alice if I am _really_ bad. But we all know I am beyond that.

"I… don't know how to begin…" I leaned forward and pinched the bridge of my nose. "How do I keep on doing this?" I said angrily.

I fucking hate myself.

"Stop berating yourself, Edward. Just think. That's what I always tell you, that's what _we _tell you," she said.

"The problem is, I can't think properly. I can't think of the right decisions!" I said through gritted teeth. Goddamnit! "I can't think because I'm stupid!"

"Edward! Stop yanking your hair out! Do you want to have your kids laugh at you because you're bald at such a young age?" She pried my fingers away from my hair. I hadn't noticed I was yanking it in the first place. "You just have to listen to what we say and what you have to say. Is thinking twice so much to do?"

I thought of what she said about kids. "That would be impossible," I laughed stiffly.

"Excuse me?"

I looked at her and she had the face of an innocent little girl. "I mean, the children part. That would be… impossible," I whispered the last word for it hurt me. I want to have kids… with Bella.

An image of a family with Bella popped in my head. She, carrying a baby boy in her arms, while I played with the delicate fingers of our newborn. The rosy cheeks he would have inherited from his mother, his coppery hair, from yours truly. The eyes, a shade brighter than his mother's.

It was too early to think of something like this, but... I want to share that experience with her. There's no one I'd offer to share this feeling with her; how I feel about her.

I shook my head, erasing the cloud of thought. It's too much of me to hope or even think about it.

"Are you planning on going senile without a family?" Alice raised a brow at me. "You're my family. I'd baby sit your children."

"Why the sudden change of mind? Are you serious about this? What makes you so sure?" Alice asked softly. "You're not even married yet… or dating."

I looked at her intently, trying not to crumble as I answer her question. "Because I lost the one I want to date… and marry and have kids with. I haven't even had her…"

Alice instantly frowned and looked at me with sad eyes. I couldn't take what I see in her eyes so I shifted my gaze to my knotted hands. "Aww… Edward," I felt Alice's hand on my back. "You'll be okay."

"I don't think so…" I defied her instantly.

I don't think I'll be okay until things are better between Bella and I. Or at least, just with myself. I need to reevaluate everything. I need to… What's that word Alice uses?

Oh! Right! I need to detox.

I want a break from everything and everyone. I want to be alone, even just for the rest of the evening, drive somewhere.

"I… am… Alice, I think… I think I need a break… You know…" I shrugged.

"I'll take over for a few days," Alice said. I looked at her and she smiled encouragingly. "Are you sure? I mean, I just plan to drive for a few hours. I mean, with all your wedding planning and… stuff?" I know her hands are full at the moment, I don't want to bother her. I don't want to be a selfish brother. "I can wait for mom and dad. You don't have to."

She snorted, " Oh please! Come on! That's just a piece of cake. Besides, Angela's there, that would be easy. "

I raised a brow at her, "You know Angela?"

"Duh," she rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, I'm not sure about leaving you though…"

"And you know me how?" it's her time to raise her brow. I chuckled, of course she can do this. She's the most capable of doing everything at once. "Thank you," I reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you so much."

She hugged me and gave me a smile after. "Shall I call the airport or will you be driving?"

"And you know me how?" I mocked her.

I drove my Volvo to Miami, thanks to my precious baby – and maniac driving – I got there nearly after 16 hours of driving with very few bathroom breaks. From there, I took a two and a half flight to Antigua. Then, I rode a chopper from Antigua to Masen Island for less than an hour and a half.

It is was my grandfather's. We'd usually go here whenever Esme feels like the urban life is being a pain in the ass.

I love this place. Specially when I craved for peace. As soon as the chopper took off, the sound of the waves rang in my ears and I felt like I could breathe again, even just for a second.

I went straight into the house beach house, savoring the cool breeze passing through the open house the night has to offer.

I lay down on the hammock at the porch while sipping some beer. It felt like I was hanging out at a backyard.

"What the heck," I said and pulled my shirt off and stripped down to my boxers. I went here for the beach, I should make use of it.

The moon was full, perfect for a night swim. I walked to the shore and smiled at the warmth of the water. It's perfect.

I walked deeper into the water as I emptied my thoughts. I let the water sway me with its waves that allowed me to relax and let loose.

* * *

**It's short, obviously. lol What do you guys think?**

**Will update soon**


	22. Reinvention

Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**Here you go! I know, I know. It took longer than I expect to finish this. I hope you'll like this one. Feel free to message me. Thanks y'all! 3**

**Btw, pictures are on the profile and I edited Jacob's body language when he lies - he blushed AND his nostrils flare.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Reinvention

**BPOV**

Jacob took me home and I insisted we bring Megan with us. I opened the door and realized the mess that I left. I blushed a bit, embarrassed. "Sorry for the mess, Jacob."

"What mess?" I stepped aside to let them in fully and pointed straight ahead, where my living room is at. My couch is on a weird angle, my coffee table as well. The entertainment system is a mess. I'm still trying my best to figure out what I want to do with my stuff before I call on Alice.

"I'm rearranging my stuff," I said before he could ask anything. "I'm experimenting," I closed the door behind Megan.

"Do you want anything to drink or… eat?" I looked at Jacob who was busy inspecting my flat. "I'm good," he said.

"Come on in the kitchen, let's sit there," at least my kitchen doesn't look horrible. I love my kitchen, I love what Alice has done with it. Fortunately I have a huge flat that Alice had the space to create a kitchen like mine. It's not that big though she managed to fit my wide side by side refrigerator in between the oven and a spacious pantry. I love cooking but I haven't found time to do that lately.

Jake whistled as we entered, "Nice kitchen you got here Thumbelina." I chuckled at him, I think the 'Thumbelina' thing will stick. His eyes were everywhere and I took a seat. Megan sat beside me and put her head on my lap. I played with her ears while Jacob looked around my kitchen.

My kitchen is very sleek. Jake's fingers brushed along my marble top counter.

Jacob then leaned across me on my counter island. "You done inspecting?" I asked.

"I don't really give a damn about kitchens, but I have to say Director Swan, yours kick ass," he smiled. I laughed at his remark. "Thank you, Mr. Black. It's so flattering for a huge corporation's president to be admiring my kitchen."

He rolled his eyes at me and we chatted a bit more until I felt like they had to go. "Jake, I think you need to go."

"What? I have the whole afternoon free. What are you saying?" he looked a bit offended.

"Your… phone... It's been vibrating since this morning," I pointed to his phone and car keys on my counter top. He looked at his things, flustered and reddened in embarrassment, I guess. "Oh…"

I giggled at his reaction. He's so cute when he does that 'I-don't-have-a-clue-I'm-so-innocent' look.

"Ignore it. There's more time for that," he pushed away his phone. Right after that, I saw his phone lit as it reflected on the case's cover. "More time?" I quirked my brow at him.

He groaned. "It's okay to take that, you know? I might me an emergency or something," I insisted. He shook his head and grabbed his phone, jabbed some keys then I saw him turn it off.

"Jake!" I whined. "Why did you do that?"

"Because… It's nothing important," he shrugged. "I can get back to it anytime."

I wasn't convinced with his answer. I know there's something he needs to do. "It's the office. Come on Jake, I know these things. There's something you need to do and I'm holding you back."

"No there isn't!" he defied. Nostrils: flare. Gotcha!

I walked around to his side and leveled my face to his. I leaned closer to him and said, "Give me your phone," with a flirty smile on my face. I hope this would work. I've read and heard many about flirting but I never gave it a try. I mean consciously. I just think that maybe, Jacob might give in a little.

I looked at him and he grew a shade of red on his cheeks. He looks either appalled or confused about what I just did.

To my surprise, he leaned closer to me and we were inches apart. He smiled, and I saw him take his phone. He held it in between us, I held my hand out so he could drop it.

Oh my freakin' god! It's working! I wanted to jump out of my seat as I felt so giddy about it. My smiled grew wider and his too. The phone touched my hand, leaned over and whispered, "I don't think so." Then leaned back on his chair.

Jerk!

I blushed for feeling such a fool for even believing I had Jacob succumb to my flirting. God. I knew it's impossible. I faced the counter and leaned, trying to hide my face away from him.

An awkward silence grew and I didn't want to face him while I looked like a tomato.

"Bells?" Jake put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked not moving.

"Uh... Did I… Are you…" he struggled for words. "Here," then I felt his phone touch my arm. "Sorry for that."

I was surprised by him. I just wanted to switch his phone on and that's it. I don't want to meddle with his privacy. "Jake, you don't have to." I turned around and put the phone in his hands. He looked sad, I didn't mean to offend him. "I just wanted to switch your phone on and that's it. I don't plan on reading anything. I just don't want you missing out on important things."

"Sorry Bells," his eyes were sad.

"Stop it Jake. You don't have to say sorry. I'm the one who does, so, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. If I didn't give it to you right away or for leaning too close, if that's what made you… sad." He rambled.

"We've been too close a hundred times. That won't make me go away, Jacob Black. Now quit being so gloomy or I'll have Megan drag you to your building," I humored.

He laughed, "Impossible. She can't drag me."

He stayed for a couple more hours and now it is late in the afternoon, enough for me to convince him I'd be okay. "Alright Jake, time to leave. You've got loads to do."

"You're sure you'll be okay, right?" He still seems so apprehensive about leaving me alone.

I rolled my eyes and walked passed him to open the door. "Yes, I'll be fine! I swear, I'd have you dragged by Billy if you ask that again."

"Fine," it was his time to roll his eyes. "Alright, alright! No need to call my father, Jeez," he maundered.

I giggled. "Get to work, okay?"

"I certainly will, Director Swan," he beamed. I bent down to bid Megan goodbye. "Bye girl. I'll see you soon, okay? Don't try to drag more people with you, okay?"

Jake chuckled as I stood up. "Thank you, Jacob. For everything."

"No problem. Call me if you need anything. Okay? Or at least, call Alice or Rose, just in case. I will be working tomorrow." He said like I was his daughter.

"Yes, Mr. Black, I'll call one of them later! I'm a grown ass woman, I know what to do." We hugged for a while and he sighed as we let go. "Take care big girl," he kissed my forehead and left. I watched them until Jake waved as the elevator doors closed.

I felt a different kind of tingle in me but I couldn't place it just yet. It felt… a little weird and awkward.

I dismissed the thought and decided to move my furniture around. I was careful not to make nimble movements for it may have effects on me or something. I managed to put my couch and coffee table to their original places. I need more time to think about what to do with these.

I was exhausted so I took a long bath. I popped some pain killers after which and sleep came immediately.

The next day I woke up feeling all better. My stitch is healing and I'm glad it doesn't feel that sore anymore. I just have to wait a week until the stitch is removed, thank goodness.

I made coffee and ate bagels and cream cheese for breakfast, one of my favorites.

I was in deep thought again. This time, I was alone but I didn't feel much pain. It's more like I was getting used to it rather than feeling it - like getting naïve.

I thought about _him_. I thought about my reaction –was it be right or wrong?

I'm not his wife, girlfriend, date… or whatever. I'm not even anything to him – the closest I am to him is being friends or he's just my boss. I'm nothing in his life to begin with, but why do I feel so wrenched about this whole incident?

I though low of myself when he didn't keep in touch after we slept together. I felt used and cheap. Do I look like I hooked up for a living? It's just so… degrading when that happens to you.

I thought we'd have something more deeper than that considering I felt something when we… I was about to say 'make love', but I doubt that was it for him. Anyhow, I felt something when we hooked up. The electricity whenever he touches me. The blaze, intensity of his stares, the delicious kisses he left on my lips and parts of my body. It was like he knew me and I knew him.

When he apologized, I thought everything would be okay. It felt like he was flirting and I may have flirted back… just a few times.

I actually thought we could take it to the next level sometime after that since he was making efforts on building a conversation with me.

Guess that wasn't his plan. Turns out he has this goddess girlfriend that if I stood beside her, people would say that I'm just a worm in her nail…toenail. Pretty harsh? No. I'm not ugly, but I know I'm nothing compared to her looks.

God, she's perfect. She's the epitome of beauty. She's the blonde bombshell every boy wants to get his hands on.

I sighed at the painful memory of her.

I wasn't sure now if I reacted the wrong way. It's just now I'm thinking that I had no right to feel the way I feel. There's no relationship to begin with, I shouldn't have expected anything out of this complex situation of ours.

Lesson learned.

I should be able to do something to forget this. I shouldn't feel this way. We're nothing to each other… well, to him, we're nothing. I'm just a somebody who works for him, that's it. I'm just his sister's best friend, that's it. But to me… I want him to be my everything.

I shook my head. No Bella! You need to forget everything. You need not to feel this way. You have no right! Treat this like your any other hook up.

Yeah, that was just a hook up.

A hook up that took my heart away.

I need to stop all the mopping around and limit the pain I'm feeling. I need to be okay so that it wouldn't be difficult when I see him at work. This is it!

I need to re-invent myself. Do something new, so that when I see him again, it would just feel nothing.

A ring startled me. I saw Alice's number and answered the phone in my kitchen. "Alice?"

"_Hi Bells! Jacob said that you're alone. I got worried so I called you."_

"Oh. God, I forgot! " I slapped my forehead. "I forgot. I'm so sorry Alice!"

"_That's okay. Just checking in. Do you need anything? I'm coming down there after work, so you don't have to worry about tonight,"_ she said in a rush.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not incapacitated. Anyway, I want to be alone for now. But I'm okay, don't worry." I said. It's true, I'm okay. _"Bells… I – "_

I cut her off. "You don't have to. Okay? Don't mind Jake if he's bothering you about something. I'll take care of him, alright? I promise, I'm fine and I'll call you if I need anything. Happy?" I don't want Alice getting more workload. I know her schedule is full.

"_Fine. I won't barge into your unit just yet. I'll call later. Take care Bells. Love you!"_

"Thank you! And love you too, Alice," we both hung up.

Okay. So the reinvention of Bella starts today.

But… how?

I washed my empty plate and raked my brains for something to do while I walked to my room for a bath. Then I tripped over something and almost hit my head. Good thing I had my arms extended or else that would be bad.

I looked back at what had tripped me with an evil glare. The culprit was a strap of a carrier bag. Great. Which reminds me, I haven't touched what we shopped for recently. I just stacked these by the corner in my walk-in closet.

That's what I'm going to do first: sort my closet.

I took a bath and went in my closet. "Alright, time to throw some stuff."

There were tons of clothes in my closet. Some I didn't even remember buying – probably because Alice did. And some, I just stacked away because I was too afraid to dress up. In work, I always had 'The Librarian' get up. Some of the women in the office dressed a little better than I. if it weren't for Alice, I still would be dressed in either white, black or grey for work. She added a few pieces to my wardrobe – okay, not few – but I wasn't comfortable in wearing what she gave, even if I always get scolded.

I opened more boxes carrier bags of designer labels. I remember why I didn't wear these. It was either I thought of it as gaudy, expensive or something too revealing.

Then it dawned to me, I could dress up too. The clothes are actually cute and I guess it wouldn't hurt if I wear these. I got up and took one of the dresses.

I tried it on and gasped when I looked at the mirror. I actually look good in it. It is a blue asymmetrical mini-dress. It looked fab, if I may say. And I love it!

I tried on dress after dress, top after top, bottom after bottom. Mix-matching everything and I was actually having fun. These aren't bad at all. These are fantastic! No wonder why the two loved to dress up.

I set aside the clothes which – now – looked boring to me. It took away more than half of my old wardrobe. Maybe I'd give it to Leah or somewhere. I fixed my new and sort-of-new clothes, the ones that Alice gave. It took me the whole day to sort everything. I even made an mental note to go shopping sometime this week.

Then I ate dinner and took a shower. Boy, I never thought cleaning and sorting out my closet would exert much effort.

I was waiting for sleep with a pad on my lap and a pen in hand. I was sketching possible places for furniture. I want everything to be new. I'd just bring my old pieces back to the shop. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey there, Director Swan," _Jake's voice made me smile. "Hi there Jacob."

"_Is everything all right? You said you'd call."_

I chuckled. He never forgets these things, "Sorry Jake. I did something. Sorry I forgot to call."

"_It's okay. So, what were you up to?"_

I could sense the stress in his voice. "Hmm… Nothing important. I just cleaned, that's all. I'm so exhausted."

"_Oh. I didn't… Were you about to sleep?" _He sounded concerned. "No, I wasn't. Don't worry Mr. Black. Tell me about your day."

It took him a few seconds to respond, _"It was fine. The usual in the office._" I knew something was wrong from the sound of his voice… it was strained.

"What happened, Jacob?" I asked pretty worried.

Again, he took awhile to respond, it's worrying me more. "Jake? Are you there? Jacob, what happened? Are you okay?"

"_It was horrible!" _He groaned. _"Everything at the meeting went horrible! It was a disaster! I didn't even have time to eat, fixing the mess because of that stup – because of Jessica."_

I sat up, "Were you about to say stupid?"

"_About to!" _he confirmed. _"She's such a loquacious… thing! She keeps on getting us into some sort of mishap because of her talkativeness."_

Okay, Jessica is involved. This is interesting. I know what Jake's talking about her being talkative. She talks nonstop. Even Alice puts a stop to talking, I don't know how she manages to do that. "Okay. Slow down there. What's going on?"

I heard him sigh. _"Well, it started yesterday. She was in charge of the meeting and then she made a nasty remark on one of our shareholders. It's been the third time she's done that… to the same person. Then when it was her turn to present a Power Point to our potential clients, it was a video montage of some stupid and drunken spring break. That's where it got out of hand and the other company is thinking of bailing out on us."_

"Really?" I couldn't help but voice out my shock. Being in the world of business, you can't be like that. Save it for the office rumors. _"Yeah, really." _Jake sighed again. "What happened to your shareholders?"

"_Well, luckily I got to talk to them. I told them we'd be assigning her to a different department. They want her fired…"_

I gasped. "Oh no!"

"_We have no choice. I and the other board members have been discussing her release when the second incident happened. We thought that people made mistakes, so be it. But… this… it just went too far." _

I could imagine him shaking his head. "There's nothing you could have done." I tried to console him.

"_Yeah, I know. It's just that she's good she just can't shut her fucking mouth," _Jake said exasperated. "Don't be sad Jake. It will be alright Jake. You will find someone better to replace her."

"_I know, I know. Enough about this."_

"You're right. You need to get some rest."

"_Maybe I should. So tired," _he said while he yawned. I chuckled. "Sleep now Jacob. Goodnight."

"_Sorry about that. You too, Bells. Will you call me tomorrow?"_ He asked coyly. "I will Mr. Black. I won't forget."

"_Thank you. Good night," _he said so softly it felt a bit… I felt something different there. "Sweet dreams, Ms. Swan."

I chuckled. "You too. Bye Jake." And we hung up.

What was with that funny feeling? It felt weird and comfortable at the same time. I shrugged and decided not to dwell on it.

I finished my sketch that night. My 'sketch'. I just drew boxes and wrote the names of the furniture to be placed there – that is my sketch. I went to furniture stores and it took me the whole day to find the things I wanted. Hopefully, it will all come together perfectly. I can't wait to see the finished product and show my new flat off.

I went shopping for everything in my 'new' home and will wait for the delivery of most tomorrow morning.

I went home and dumped my carrier bags. I packed everything to be replaced and the ones I'll be giving to the furniture shop tomorrow. A trade-in the shop owners agreed to me. It only took me a few hours to do so. I went to be bed and woke up early for the delivery, soundproofing, and shelves installation the next day. Oh, and an electrician and a carpenter the day after that!

I took a shower and I was eating breakfast when the people for soundproofing installation came in. I lead them to my spare room which now I'm turning into my home theater. It would take at least two days to finish it up. Good thing the furniture shop owner gave me a few contact numbers.

It took a couple of hours for the soundproofing to be done. A little after noon, the delivery of my furniture came.

It took about an hour to bring my stuff in an out of my flat. To be honest, I was teary-eyed when they took my old things away. It was a part of who I am; it came from my sweat and blood. One of the rewards of working my ass off.

Along with the melancholy is happiness that I can stand on my own two feet. That I can do this on my own, no opinions from anyone but myself. No help from Rose or Charlie or Alice. It is , creating a new beginning.

I leaned on my closed door just after I let the last person of the crew out. I stared at my living room and sighed. Everything is wrapped in foam and bubble wrap. Some facing different directions and are misplaced. I wasn't able to tell them guys where I specifically wanted the pieces. Damn it.

I sighed again, "This is a loooot of work!" I braced myself and took pieces of clothing and used it as a rug. I place those underneath the feet of the furniture so my floor wouldn't get scratched when I move things around.

While waiting for the shelves installation, I moved my furniture to I pushed and pulled where I want it to be. All the pushing and pulling was very exhausting. I had to move those tons of times until I get what fully satisfied me.

A couple of hours passed and the installation crew isn't here yet. I called their office only to find out they were busy that day and had to reschedule. Great!

I had no choice but to wait ffor them to return my call later this afternoon. I didn't want to ask anyone for help because I'll be surprising all of them.

I was segregating boxes into their designated rooms when the doorbell rang. I rushed, thinking it was the installations dudes, butI saw Jake through the intercom's screen. Great! I wasn't sure if he was holding something or not.

I went out and closed the door immediately. "Hi Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. You weren't answering your phone. Hey, I brought food," he smiled and raised the bag he was holding. He leaned to kiss my cheek but I leaned away from him. "Jake! No! I'm all sweaty!"

He raised a brow and looked at me from head to toe. Yes Jacob Black, I totally look like crap right now.

"Is there anything you need Jacob? What are you doing here? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Oops. That slipped.

His head snapped to my level and he looks offended by what I said. "Is that how you greet your friends?" he said a little indignantly.

"No! of course not Jake!" I shook my head, feeling stupid. "I didn't mean it that way. But… I'm kinda… busy at the moment… " …that's because you aren't supposed to be here! I wanted to say. I need to get things done and I won't if he's here.

"It's okay," he nodded. "Guess I better leave. I was hoping we could eat," his lower lip jotted out and guilt washed through me.

"Sorry Jacob. I can't right now, my hands are full." I was pretty sad that I couldn't agree to his small pleas.

"'S'okay, but… what exactly are you doing anyway?" he looks more curious than ever. "Nothing… it's… a project…" I said coyly.

"What kind of project?"

"It's none of your business." I said with emphasis because of his nosiness. He chuckled. "Then again, if you don't mind, I've got food. Maybe you could share it with me while we eat?"

He looked a little too hopeful for my liking. I knew he's dying to know what I was doing. I figured, I might as well tease him. "Alright.," I sat on the floor and waited for him to do the same. Instead, I saw him looking down at me.

"What? Aren't you going to sit?" I asked.

"Why are we sitting on the floor when you have a kitchen and dining room in there?" he jerked his thumb to my door's direction.

"Can't. I have a messy place, remember."

"Well it's not like you don't have anywhere to put these? And your apartment is neat." He said. I knew it, he wouldn't back down. "I… It's all dusty." I reason. Which is true since I've been cleaning and stuff. I hope Jacob wouldn't pry anymore, I really need to get back to work.

He squatted and looked at me. "Bells, you're sweaty and dirty. It won't do good for your stitch."

"That's no problem. I've got it bandaged. Haven't you seen?" I pointed to where my stitch is at. "Doesn't matter. You should be resting. Apparently, you've got mono."

I looked at him immediately and I blushed. I haven't told him anything about my leave. I am assuming that he assumed I called in sick from the accident with Megan.

"Don't worry about it," he winked. "You don't have to say anything." I was slightly embarrassed for forgetting to tell Jacob. "It slipped my mind, Mr. Black. I didn't mean to keep you out of it." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, since you've got mono let's eat. Here. Outside." I laughed, I knew he was trying to get something out from me, but I'm not giving in. We ate outside my door. He brought over Chinese food.

We had a hearty meal then my phone rang. "Excuse me Jake." I went in, making sure the door is closed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Miss Swan?"_ said an unknown rusty voice.

"This is she. Who is this?"

"_This is Aaron. I am the electrician. I couldn't make it tomorrow. I'm available this Friday, though." _

Fantastic! "What?" I shouted. I thought you said you were free?"

"_I'm sorry. Something came up."_

"Ugh. Fine. There's nothing I could do about it. Give me a call then, bye." I hung up, annoyed. "JESUS!" I groaned and slammed my phone on the table.

"...Is in our hearts."

I was startled by Jacob's voice behind my back. "What are you doing here? Get out!" I pushed him to the door but he wasn't moving.

"Sorry Bells. I couldn't resist. I thought there was something wrong when I heard you scream." He put his hands on my shoulder.

"Get out!" I was bowing down, I didn't want him to see me teary-eyed. I was so pissed that everything isn't going according to how it should be. This is supposed to be a rejuvenating experience yet everything keeps on getting delayed. Ugh!

"Bells?" Jake sounded worried. "Don't cry, I'm sorry." he cupped my chin and tilted my head up. "I'm sorry."

I hadn't noticed that I was crying. My shoulders were slumped and shaking. I was truly sad about the delays; I wanted everything to be perfect.

"Sorry Bella. I'll leave, okay? Just stop crying."

I shook my head. "No, Jake," I sobbed. I was conveying the wrong message to him. "I… just wanted to… rearrange… my a-ap-apartment… but… things always get delaye-e-d…" I looked like shit. I couldn't speak properly.

"… first… the shelves installation… then the electrician… I wanted things to b-be done… as soon as possible…" I whined.

"Is that it?" Jake asked softly. I nodded my head instead of talking. I sound like a fucking cow when I did.

"First, stop crying… or I'll have Megan drag you again," he joked and I chuckled. This Megan thing will get stuck as well.

"Ja – " he put a thumb over my lips to stop me from talking. "Go shower and get dressed. We're going to the hardware store."

I opened my mouth to ask what he was thinking but he looked at me intently, "Just go or I'll call Megan."

"Okay. I'll be right out."

I showered quickly and picked the first pair of shirt and jeans I saw. "I'm done," I went out the living room only to find Jake wasn't there. "Jake?"

"In here," I heard him from the spare room and went in there. He was leaning over the walls as if he was inspecting something. "What are you doing here?"

"Measuring. Do you have a sketch for this room?" he said without turning to face me.

"Yeah. Do you want me to get it?" I asked a little perplexed. "Yes, please. Bring in a tape measure as well."

I got the paper from my room and showed my pre-school drawing to him. I was biting my lip as hee examined the paper with furrowed brows. "Mm-hmm," he nodded to himself. "Do you have the equipment?"

"Not all," I shook my head. "I had the room soundproofed earlier and supposedly, the shelves installation this afternoon so I thought I'd have it brought tomorrow. But I know how big are the things I want to put in here. Oh, the seats are here, by the way." I said.

He nodded again. "We have to get it now so we could put it all together. Do you have some tools in here?" he's looking at me now.

I was thinking of what tools I had. I know Rose left something here. "Hmm… I have and electric screwdriver?"

Jake laughed and shook his head. "I figured. Okay, first, we'll go to my place, get some tolls then to the hardware. Now go and cancel all the appointments you've made."

My brain couldn't take in what he was saying. I was gaping at him like some dope in an alley. "But… How are we…?"

Jake sighed as if he was getting impatient with me, "I'm pretty good with these things. Now go make your call while I measure."

"But you have work to do and you don't have to. I can do it on my own. No. Not on my own. I mean… I can wait until th – " my maundering was put to a stop by Jacob's hand. "Do you want this fixed or not?

I nodded. I can't speak with his huge hand on my mouth. "Well then, please make the calls and we'll get this room fixed. Please, enough arguing?" Jake said. I nodded again and he took his hands off my lips, a bit surprised by how he shut me up.

"Sorry 'bout that. I just had to shut you up," he chuckled. "Ha ha! Very funny," I mocked.

After I made the calls, and after he was done measuring and listing all the materials we need, we dropped by his building for a few minutes. "Sorry I made you walk. The stuff we need to buy won't fit into your precious baby so we're taking mine."

I was surprised at what he said. All along I had it thinking we're commuting to the store. Guess not. This is exciting, I get to see his garage. "So it means I get to see your other babies?" I said a little too giddy.

He threw his head back in laughter. "Not quite. Sorry to burst your bubble, but the Rabbit's the only one parked in my space."

I frowned a bit. Even if I don't know much about cars, I wanted to see his collection. He's so happy when he talks about his babies that it keeps you interested to what he's saying. "I thought you'll be introducing me to a new one."

Jake always refer to his cars as a 'she'. Sounds too weird, yeah? Or… no?

I waited outside his door and he was back a couple of minutes later with a bag and tool box in hand. He also in rugged jeans and a simple shirt. It took us about two hours to get everything we need. We drove home passing by a drive-thru for it was almost dinner time.

"Okay! Let's get started" he pushed the box of his burger away and drank some water.

"Wait, now? Isn't it a bit late to do that?" I was again, perplexed. "Bells, the," cue the air quotes, "'sketch' you showed me, it's not complicated at all. I'll put the shelves up for… whatever-stuff and the DVD's you're putting on there and fix some of the wiring, so that we'd be done early tomorrow."

What 'tomorrow' is he saying? "What do you mean by tomorrow?"

"Well, since I'm helping you I'm taking the day off. Or… maybe until Friday. Whatever comes my way."

I chuckled at his last sentence but I'm totally against him skipping work. "Jake, you don't have to. Work comes first and I could wait for their calls. Really, I'm fine with that."

He rolled his eyes dramatically and wasn't listening to me. "Jacob Black!" I said a bit angry.

"Ms. Swan, I already told my sister and father that I have something important to attend to; Rachel will be filling in for the meantime. I also told my father that it is _you_ I will be attending to, so quit your nonsense rumbling and let's get started." He winked.

My mouth hung open. We both know that Billy has his hopes up for us to get it on and that he'd agree to Jacob about anything as long as some girl was involved. I sighed in defeat. No matter how I felt guilty about Jacob doing this, I'm still happy that he's here. Somehow, I'm able to breathe quite right again.

"Thank you!" he beamed and disappeared into the spare room.

I heard the sound of tools and objects being laid as I cleaned after our dinner. When I went into the room, he the two racks installed and was working on the divisions. He's _quite _right about it being not complicated. I guess it isn't.

"Wow Jake! That's fast!" I said examining the asymmetry of the divisions he's making. I touched each, feeling happy for it's coming along one by one. Thanks to Jacob. "You can sit on it if you want. It's sturdy."

I shook my head, satisfied with what he has done. "I'm going to install the lights now. This would take a little longer than it's supposed to be." He said while taking out things from the plastic.

I opened the windows for him and he got on a ladder and started fiddling something on the wall. He measured, cut and fit the lights into the wall. I made myself useful by handling him the tools and water.

It took awhile for him to finish placing every light. "I'm going to do the wiring tomorrow. I need ample amount of sunlight to do that," Jake said as he stood up. "Here," I handed him a glass of water. Instead, he took the liter from me and chugged everything down.

There's something about how he drank from the bottle that turned me on. He looks like one of those models pouring water on themselves in a very sexy and seductive way. I looked at him from head to his torso. Jake's sweat made his shirt cling to his marvelous body – that's what made me stop. Images of his chocolate abs flashed into my mind, making my face burn.

I shook away dirty images in my head. I need to stop thinking about his abs. Just then did Jacob decide to pull his shirt off. I gaped at what I saw. Very defined chocolate muscles. I wonder if it tastes good.

STOP IT!

I heard Jacob chuckle and I realized my mouth hung open while I gaped at him. I blushed furiously then I turned my back from him and threw the towel on my shoulder over my head. "Here! Use that." and I stormed out of the room.

I locked myself in my bath and washed my face with cold water. It felt oddly weird that he saw me ogling him. He's… he's so hot I don't know why he keeps his shirt on! The dude can obviously walk around half-naked without getting into any sort of trouble.

After I've calmed myself down, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Jake startled me by clearing his throat. "So… I'm done for tonight," he said sheepishly. We were both red – I don't know why he was blushing. "Yeah. Thank you, Jacob."

"Anytime. I'll be here at around 5? Will that be okay?" he looked anxious while he stood a few feet away from me. "No problem," I smiled.

There was an awkward silence between us. He shouldn't have taken his shirt off, now I can't save myself from embarrassment! Jesus!

He chuckled then walked to where I was. "This is silly," he started. "I'll be here by five. Good night Bells. Sleep tight," he kissed my forehead and went for the door.

His lips were warm and soft. I liked how it felt on my skin, but not enough to send me to oblivion.

True to his words, Jake was at my door 5 a.m. sharp all geared for what we're scheduled to do today. I cooked breakfast for us and he started working right after our meal. He took care of the wiring of all the equipment while I waited for the delivery men to come.

Finally, it arrived when Jacob finished the connections. The only electronic lacking was the flat screen. He immediately built the bracing for my flat screen upon its arrival. Good thing the delivery men was gawking at Jacob's exquisite work; he had help from them put it on the wall. It looked perfect even if it wasn't finished. Jake then plugged in everything that has to be connected and viola! The home theater system is done! Thank goodness.

They also helped bringing the seats in and helped me moved the furniture in my living room to get it all done. I gave them a huge tip for the amount of help they contributed.

I squealed in delight as they got out and couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "Oh my God! It's almost done! I can't believe it. You work so fast!"

"Well, I've got skills," he wiggled his brows. "Clearly!" I exclaimed. "Jacob, thank you so much!"

"Hey!" he held his hands up. "Save it for later. I'm not yet done here. Why don't you start fixing up your living room and I clean up?"

"Are you sure?" I wanted to help him. I feel like I didn't do anything helpful. "Yes, Bells, I'm sure. I'll wrap this up. You do the same thing with your living room," he said and I complied.

I was done decorating and peeling off the wraps. I threw everything in the trash and returned to the spare room to see how Jake was doing.

I gasped as I entered. Jake had everything set up. It looks brand new. The DVDs are arranged, the seats are, too, the lights… everything looks so incredible. "So… what's the verdict?" Jake asked a little tense.

I looked at him, teary-eyed. "It's perfect! Everything is!" I gushed. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me," I held my hands to my heart, looking around. "I just can't believe this… I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

I couldn't phantom the happiness I was feeling. Even if Jake helped me, I still felt like it's all mine. The idea, the materials to be used, it is all mine. It feels good to have done something without other's permission or opinion.

"I'm not asking for anything. I'm glad you let me help," he said. "By the way, I… made something for you."

My head snapped to his direction, "Jaaake, you shouldn't have!" I wailed. He walked to me, holding something to his back. "Close your eyes."

I did what he said for I didn't want to throw a fit. It's the least I could do for everything he's done for me. I held my hands out and heard him take a deep breath. Finally, I felt something in my hands. I opened my eyes and unwrapped what Jake handed me.

It's a picture of us in a wooden frame. It was a candid photo of us somewhere, but it's not a recent one. We were smiling at each other while talking.

"I made the frame. I saw this picture on my computer days ago. That was taken when we first met, do you remember that? A friend sent me a mail with the pictures from the event. He managed to snag this, so…" he shrugged.

He made this! Oh how my! How heart is melting. "Jake…" I whispered and ran my fingers over the frame. "It's beautiful." Then tears fell.

I couldn't thank him enough for everything. I was especially moved by this frame. "You made this from scratch?" I looked up to him and he nodded coyly.

I threw my hands to his neck, "Thank you," I said as tears fell from my eyes. It took awhile for Jacob to react to my sudden gesture. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you for everything," I said softly.

"My pleasure," he whispered to my ear.

We stood like that for awhile and I let go of him, "I'll show you my living room."

I was proud my work and I dragged him to the living room. "Tada!" I said with my arms in front of me, show casing my masterpieces.

"This is great Bells!" he said while walking around. "It looks more posh."

I giggled at his word. He kept on saying my apartment looks that way. "Thank you very much. Let's celebrate!"

His beam grew wider, "How do you want to celebrate?"

How do I want to? Hmm… "Want to go grab dinner out or I'll go get the takeout menu?" I bit my lip waiting for his answer.

"I think dinner out would be nice… If you'd want to," he shrugged. "Sure. I'll just take a shower," I smiled.

Jake smiled as well, "Me too. I know a pizza place a block away, maybe we could eat there?"

I nodded at his suggestion, "Let's go shower, I'll see you down stairs. Okay? We're bringing my baby." His smiled widened in excitement, "I'll be right back!"

Like what I've said to him, I brought my baby and he was as giddy as a two year old when he got in my car. He admitted that he couldn't help feeling excited. 'So cute', I smiled silently to myself. We ordered our pizza and we're waiting for it to be served.

"You have a sweet car," Jake started. "Only, I wish you drive a wee bit faster than you are. You've got killer engine in the hood, you know?"

"Yes, I do know that, but I have no plans on killing myself," I laughed. "Killing? You're no going to die if you step on the gas pedal a little harder." Jake countered, then the pizza came in.

"Thanks," I said to the server. "You, eat." I pointed my finger to Jake then the pizza. Conversation was constant while we were eating and we drove back to my place as soon as we were done.

We were in my entertainment room, watching a movie, popcorn in hand when my door opened. I stiffened a bit, worried it might be Rose or Alice. I didn't want them to see my place, yet… nor Jake with me here or else I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Excuse me," I stood up and rushed to the door. I threatened, "Alice and/or Rosalie, DO NOT COME IN! I REPEAT, DO NOT CO – "

I gasped and I was frozen where I stood. When thing in my head started to click, I started screaming in so much happiness and ran to my father. He huffed from my body's impact and chuckled as he retuned my hug.

"I miss you so much, daddy!" I said, tears falling from my eyes. "I miss you too, Bells." He said. I knew he was on the verge of tears, but he'd never show me he's crying. He isn't vocal about everything he feels but he let's me know that he cares and loves me.

We let go of each other and I hugged Sue, Charlie's wife. "Hi Sue! Nice to see you."

"Thank you Bella. I'm glad we're here," she said as she touched my cheek. I squealed again as I couldn't contain the excitement.

"Bells? Bella!" I heard Jake yelled my name and his scrambling footsteps. In a matter of seconds he reached the door way and stopped, panting and flabbergasted when he saw who I was with. "Err… Sorry Jake. I got carried away…" I glimpsed at my father and saw his scrutinizing look. I knew he's formulating some kind of theory that's something's going on between us, I blushed.

"Anyway. These are my parents, Charlie and Sue," I gestured to them. "And Dad and Sue, this is Jacob. He's a friend." I gave a stern look to my father.

I saw Jake blush and move to us. "Good evening Chief Swan, good evening Mrs. Swan," he offered his hand. He had this worried look on his face and my dad has his brows raised and took his hand. "Good evening to you, too." My eyes widened when I saw Jacob wince as my dad shook his hand.

He wasn't strict with me but I know he wouldn't forget how many men hit on me when I came home when I was in college or when he visited me. Which, naturally would make his the most comfortable… not.

Thankfully, Sue gripped away Charlie's hand before he could tear Jake's arm off his body. "Well, Jacob. It is nice to meet you."

Jake nodded coyly and Charlie seemed to relax at Sue's touch. "I better go home, I don't want to ruin your evening. Thanks for dinner," he smiled. "Have a good night Mr. and Mrs. Swan."

I opened the door and stepped out with him to say a proper thank you and good night. "Thanks so much Jacob. I really appreciate it, specially the frame. It's lovely."

His cheeks reddened and he scratched the back of his head, "That's nothing. Call me?"

I smiled to answer his request which I couldn't resist. I hugged him tight and long enough for Charlie to clear his throat. I wasn't embarrassed about hugging Jake in front of people for I felt at home in his arms.

Jake chuckled, "Your father might shoot me so I'll leave. Good night, Bells."

"Good night Jacob."

He kissed my forehead and walked away. While I went in and closed the door behind me. Both of them were looking at me. Sue had a smile on her face while Charlie had a bit of distaste in his. "So… Are you guys hungry?"

It wasn't too late when I they went back to their hotel. They wanted to surprise me and made use of the spare key I gave Charlie. I promised my dad we'll be having dinner with Rose and Alice after they join a guided tour around the city – he's so fond of them.

Before I went to bed, I sent an SMS to my best girl friends to come in early for I have a surprise for them.

I was woken by the enticing aroma of coffee. I sat up and before I even stepped out of bed, Rose came in, holding a tray. "Don't get up!" Alice said as I was scrambling to help Rose. I leaned on the headboard and waited as she put the tray with a full meal on me.

This is unexpected. Very, unexpected.

"Aww, you guys didn't have to." I felt so touched that I wanted to cry. I wasn't used to them being like this. Even if I had their backs, this was a first. Of course, Rose took care of me on rare occasions that I got sick. But it was just her, heating a can of soup and getting whatever it is that I needed. That's it. Not something like cooking a meal for her best friend.

"Don't cry!" Rose warned. "Don't start with the tears!"

I couldn't help it. "But… this is unlikely of you Rosalie," my lips quivered. "And Alice, you're busy with work and your wedding."

Based on their cooking skills, I knew it took them time to make something like this. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but I know they don't have the patience for peeling, chopping and everything.

"What you did is amazing! It looks so divine!" Alice gushed. "I second that!" Rose smiled.

I couldn't contain my emotions and tears spilled on my cheeks. They know what I was going through and I need not explain what I had in store for them. The message was conveyed; I am starting new.

We cried for awhile then Alice started laughing at Rose and we couldn't help but join in. "I never knew Ice Queen is capable of crying," Alice laughed.

Rose glared at her, "Don't remind me of that mother fucker."

Alice shut up and I looked at them, having knowing looks. Then I knew they were being cautious.

I set aside my utensils and swallowed my food to say my piece. "Look, you both know what I am doing and it is essentially about letting go," I blew out a labored breath. "You don't have to keep mum about him when you're around me. It's making me feel edgier. That… shit happens all the time to anyone and I feel like I blew everything out of proportion. I don't think I had the right to act that way, but I won't deny that fact that I was hurt."

I looked at the two, listening intently to what I'm saying. "I… can't feel broken all the time just by someone mentioning his name. It's hard, I give you that, but I can't be sullen all the time or else, I wouldn't see what else is in front of me. So if you please, don't tiptoe around my feelings. I know I'm going to be okay."

Alice took my hand, "You're doing the right thing. I'm proud of you."

"Oh thank god the bitch is back!" Rose said and I threw my head back in laughter.

I shared my breakfast with them. They cooked my an egg's benedict that is very delicious. Rose put the tray back in the kitchen and run the dishwasher. I managed to blindfold Alice and when Rose got back, I did the same to her.

I lead them to my new entertainment room. Alice was asked a million times if she could already take the blindfold off while Rose cursed, demanding that I not bump her into anything. "Okay, you can take it off now."

They scrutinized the room and looked at every corner. The room is simple, just a television hanging, in the middle of a wall. On the right side, the shelves of DVDs Jake made. In between those are blocks that served as a chair and a compartment.

"OHMYGOSHTHISISEVENBETTER!" Alice squealed. "You did this all by yourself?"

I nodded coyly and was happy that she loved what I did. "Well, miss bossy, you have done an great job. You hired a good company. Great shit they do." She nodded approvingly.

"Well, actually Jake helped me. He's my handyman."

They looked at me funny and they had silly smirks on their faces. "Jacob Black?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. And if it weren't for him, this wouldn't have happen."

"Holdup! I haven't met this Jacob," Rose quirked her brow. "Mind if you share him with me?" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Don't worry. You'll meet him one of these days." Which reminds me, I have one more thing on my list that I wanted help from the two of them.

"Ladies, if you don't have anything to do, I was wondering if we could go shopping before we have dinner with Charlie and Sue?" I asked coyly though I know they wouldn't let the offer.

They were staring at me, both had shimmer in their eyes. They totally love the idea. "Absolutely!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"I'm excited too!" I said then the teenage girl squeals came in.

I wore the dress Alice gave me. It has loose long sleeves, has a tie on the waist and cuts on my thighs. Pretty short? Yes. But I love the feeling of a little liberation now. "Meeee-yow!" Rose said when she saw me.

"Like it?" I twirled and thankfully, I didn't trip with on platforms I was wearing. "You, have a great fashion sense!" Alice beamed.

We first went to Alice's salon to have my makeover. Along with a new start is to say goodbye to my old and boring hair, Rose said. I decided to chop my hair a few inches past my shoulders and have bangs.

Then we went to a lot of shops and modeled a hundred times for my best friends. This is the only time that I've enjoyed shopping this much. Part of it I think is because I wasn't dragged into this. It's fun, actually. I felt like a paper doll and it's not so bad to be pampered at times.

Dinner time came and Charlie was all smiles when he saw his favorite young adults, as he puts it. We were eating at a stake house and talked happily about anything. After awhile, Jasper and Emmett came to join.

"What's up chief?" Emmett beamed and banged his chest to Charlie's. Much to my father's surprise... and Em's huge body, he stumbled a few steps back and held to hands his chest which made us all laugh. "Jesus Christ Emmett. Don't try to kill me yet. I just got married!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Sorry chief. Better get a refund from your police academy. They didn't teach you how to fight of men with muscles," Emmett replied while he flexed his biceps. Jasper and Alice invited Charlie and Sue to their wedding this August and they promised to be there.

The bantering continued and I looked at my family and friends, everyone's happy. I felt... joy and pride seeing the people I love most with me. Despite the happiness, I still felt like something was missing.

I feel a little jealous and sad. I'm the 7th wheel in this group. I felt like, I wanted to find someone to lean on to; someone I felt happy with and whose arms I'd feels the safest in.

I thought of Edward. How amazing it felt to be in bed with him. The coincidences in our meetings, the insults we throw at each other. To be honest, I loved doing that with him. No one can make me so happy and angry at the same time while insulting and being insulted. It's offending but later on, you realize they have a point. I loved the way it feels so good to be in his arms. I loved the feeling of his body heat next to mine. It was just one night but everything was amazing...perfect. It would've been splendid if things went on smoothly after that lunch at Bello. We were getting better at talking, we were taking time to know about each other, but you can't tell what happens next. I'm still hurting. Every thought of him still hurts me. I still long for him. I still want him.

I know that only he could take this all away, but... that won't happen. Not in a million years or whatever.

Just as I was about to feel a bit more bad, I heard a voice that never fails to make me feel better, utter my name.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. lol**

**I so can't wait for B and E to get together!**

**Will update soon.**


	23. Sweet Surprise

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Sweet Surprise

**BPOV**

I turned around and saw Jacob with a smirk on his face. I went to where he was standing, "What are you doing here?"

"Alice called me," he nodded to her. I glared at Alice; I know she has something planned and I don't want to hear any of it. I had no choice but to invite Jacob to the table and I blushed as I felt all eyes on me.

"Rosalie, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Rosalie," I introduced. "Hello, Jacob. Nice to finally meet you," she offered her hand. "You, too. I've been hearing a lot about you."

"And this is Emmett and Jasper," I gestured my hand toward them.

Jasper nodded and Emmett pounded his fist on Jake's. "Hey man," Jacob said then took his seat and I saw Rosalie's eyes fixed on his ass, then she winked at me.

God! I don't want to know what's on her mind either.

"See ya got some muscles there, huh?" Emmett wiggled his brows. "Think you got more on my perfectly sculpted body?" Emmett then stood up and showcased his chest and arms and whatever body part he has to flex.

We all laughed as he modeled. "Nope! I've got nothing on you man!" Jake said in surrender. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her humongous boyfriend and switched seats with him so she could be next to me. Everybody was minding their own business; I'm surprised that everyone's getting along quite well.

"Well, well, Isabella," Rosalie chanted.

"Well what?" I spat.

"Why so snappy? You got yourself a million dollar ass," she laughed.

"Stop ogling him! God! You're so disgusting," I smacked her arms. "Don't tell me you haven't eyed his body?" Rose raised her brow.

My face turned crimson; there were rare instances where I was stunned by his body. Rose laughed at me. "It's not a crime to stare, Bella. With all those muscles popping out of his shirt, bet your pussy's screaming all kinds of shit. Get him laid!"

I gasped at what she said and stole a glance of Jacob. "You shut up, whore! It's not like that. We're just friends." Jacob caught me staring and smiled at me. I nodded and looked back at Rose who was this amused expression on her face.

Well, true enough, it looks like he's outgrown his shirt. "Girl, get real!" Rosalie said and took a sip from her cosmo.

"We are, okay? So don't make a fuss about it."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't believe that 'friends' bull shit is still used." Rose said.

We got home past midnight. Everyone had a great time and we went our separate ways going home.

Charlie and Sue will be leaving on Wednesday early morning. The days passed me by spending most of the time with Charlie and Sue; bringing them to places they've never been to and talking to Alice and Rose and of course, Jacob.

I was grocery shopping on Monday evening with Alice. Rose had to run some errand and wasn't able to tag along.

Alice looked on my list over my shoulder. "What are you planning on cooking?"

"Hmm… I'm thinking of Salmon Appetizer then Navarin D'Agneau Printanier for the main course," I said the dish with my best French accent, "and maybe dark chocolate for dessert?" I said.

I'm not sure about the menu I've made for tomorrow's dinner; I think there's too much going on. I want so bad to cook for Charlie and Sue, also, it's been months that I've last used the kitchen.

"The salmon doesn't go with the main course, Bells," Alice voiced out. "You read my mind. How about… Oh, I know, Dakos! I'll make Dakos instead."

"The Greek bruschetta?"

"Yeah. Why?" I faced her, doubting my taste buds. "That won't be bad right? Cheese and bread then lamb?"

"No. It's nothing. I was just thinking that you're going to follow a certain cuisine or something. Well, never mind. I think it will taste great. You work magic in the kitchen, so I guess everything will taste fab," she blabbered.

"Aww, thanks Ali," I smiled. "Okay, let's get started!" Alice and I talked about the wedding. I'm amazed at how she's managing to stay calm with all the she's doing. Well if she weren't a celebrity stylist I'd say she'd be the most sought after events planner; not a party she planned failed or seemed boring to attend to.

"Do you have time to rest? You have a lot going on right now, shouldn't you avoid stress?" I said.

She snorted at what I said and I glared at her. "Sorry," she said coyly. "We all know that I don't need to take extra time to rest. I've got a lot of free time, actually. Oh, which reminds me, make Wednesday morning free, we'll be taking your measurements and mom wants to see you."

That made me stop. "Your mom's here?"

"Yeah, why?" she quirked a brow.

"I don't know…" I whispered truthfully. "I… I felt kind of weird, you know. It's like… I think because…"

I think it's because it reminded me of Satan's son – I mean Edward. Just the reminder of him makes me uneasy. I'm still in pain, although I kind of know how to manipulate it; like choosing the right time when to feel it at its worst, which is when I'm alone and when to keep it buried when I'm with people.

"Bells, are you okay?" Alice looked worried.

I sighed and nodded. I have to be okay, I forced myself.

"I just… remembered your… brother…" I leaned on the grocery cart. "I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to…" Alice said. I looked at her and saw her face with sadness. I shook my head not wanting her to think it's her fault.

"It's not your fault, don't be like that." I straightened and pushed the cart slowly. Silence was apparent and I know Alice wasn't saying anything, being cautious.

"You know," I started, "it's hard. Trying to forget… it's hard. Especially when everything seems to remind you of him…" I sighed heavily. "But there's nothing you can do about it. I just… I have to get used to it. I'll be working in days and I need to get used to it."

Suddenly, work seemed so intimidating to me that I didn't want to go. I wanted to prolong my vacation, but… I think it's too much. I can't live my life like this plus I've made my realization the past week. I realized that I don't have the right to act the way I did because there's nothing going on between us.

"I need to…" I said…more to myself.

"Don't push yourself too much. Take one step at a time, if you can't handle work yet, then it's okay. You can always take the day off or the week or months… a year…"

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to let that happen. If it weren't for the emotional breakdown, I'd still be working my ass during my leave."

"Give me and yourself a break!" Alice laughed as I stopped to pick 5 pints of Ben and Jerry's. "Wow, that's a lot! Are you sharing those?"

"No. It's for me only," I said cringing, waiting for the fit she'll be throwing. Every time I get one of those yummy sweet things, she throws a fit about me, not eating healthy because of the 'stupid tubs of fat' I keep on buying.

"Oh! Well… I guess that's fine…" she shrugged.

Odd.

I looked at her, trying to decipher what she was thinking.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That's it? That's your Ben & Jerry's 101 for now? No arguing about the fat I put in my body? No more about this tub of fat?" I waved a pint in her face.

She whisked it away and put it in the cart, "You're lucky this time, Bella. It's not so bad to indulge at times, but I have to say, these things," she pointed to the freezer, "are made up of fat and sugar. Just try not to eat a pint a day."

"Fine," I said. Usually it turns into a lecture series on how it ruins my body. I'm guilty about the pint all day, but this was a first for Alice. I let it go like she let me get away with my ice cream.

Alice hung out with me at home and we fixed my closet. She said she's so proud my fashion sense has awaken.

I woke up around noon the next day. I took a shower and prepared for the dinner that night. Alice and Rose came in the afternoon with the dessert they promised to bring. They won't be staying long after Charlie and Sue arrives.

The conversation dance around the wedding. They kept saying names of people I've never heard of. From what their conversation, I think some are florists and wedding gown designers. Whatever, I'm not getting married any time, anyway, so…

My parents came a little early for dinner and we chatted happily. I wore a simple summer dress I just bought. Rose and Alice left after an hour or so.

"Come on, let's eat." I said as I closed the door.

The two set the table when I took the shower and they did a fantastic job. We all ate heartily and talked minimally. "That was wonderful, Bella." Sue said, touching my hand.

"That's nothing. I love cooking for you guys," I said.

"Cook something for you, too." Charlie said. Then I heard him grumble, "…looks so thin I don't know what you're eating these days…"

I didn't say anything as to I didn't know what he meant. I cleared the table and cut slices of tiramisu for us. Sue had to go to the bathroom so dad and I are left alone.

"Bells… Is there something wrong?"

"Like?" I said as I looked into his worried eyes. He sighed and wiped his forehead. "Look, when I saw you… you look like you were torn apart or something. At first I thought it was because of work, then you mentioned that you took a leave to rest… but it's not it. It's like… you lost something… I don't know… You are happy, to a certain extent though. You lose yourself at times, drift off into space… It's like you're distracted most of the time. It's… not you. I can't pinpoint what exactly it is, but I can tell something's wrong or went wrong."

He left me speechless. I can never underestimate how my father sees beyond me. I haven't noticed the spacing out thing, though.

I can never tell my father what exactly happened because it still hurts and I don't want them to worry. "You're right, dad. Something went wrong, but I'm okay now. Somehow…" I whispered the last part.

Charlie took the seat beside me and put an arm over my shoulder, "I'm here kid. You can always call me."

I hugged him as tears started to fall, "Thanks dad!"

I'm glad about his opening to me. I know that Sue influenced him and I like it. Speaking of, she came back to the dining room and we ate our dessert.

After chattering about random things, Charlie asked something that took me off guard. "So Bells, are you dating that Jacob guy?"

I dropped my fork and choked on the chocolate powder of the tiramisu I just put in my mouth. Great! He had to pound my back so that I could breath right.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks," I sighed. "Look dad, Jacob and I aren't dating. I don't know what gave you that idea, but… no!"

"Huh… Seemed like it," he huffed.

"No way, dad! He's… I don't like him that way and he doesn't, too."

Charlie looked at me for awhile and Sue said something to get his attention. I smiled to thank her. My dad got lucky with his new wife.

I brought them to the airport the next morning. We shed a few tears before I left them. I'm going to miss them, I couldn't wait for Alice and Jasper's wedding to see them again.

I met up with Alice and Rose in the afternoon for the measurements of the gown. The bride-to-be wouldn't let us look at the designs after all our pleas and bribes.

The rest of the week, I spent reviewing paperwork from the office Angela sent me. I reviewed everything that I had missed in between daydreaming about what will happen when I go to work on Monday.

Alice tried to convince me to take the next week off to make it a month leave, but I'm not comfortable with the idea.

My heart beat faster every time I think of Edward being there. I was creating different scenarios of what will happen in my head. Out of the hundreds I've played, I can only hope something less painful to happen.

I couldn't sleep the night before, nervous about how it's going to be in the office. I woke up with a minor headache, cursing the lack of sleep. Good thing my stitch was removed. The warm shower didn't help calm me down.

I changed a hundred times just to find the right outfit. I wore a blue pullover and a tan high waist skirt with red pumps and my Hermes scarf and red birkin bag.

I don't know much about fashion, but I know I love Hermes. Alice oriented me with the brand.

I walked to work lightheaded. As I was a few steps away from my building, I thought of backing out. I wanted to go home out of fear of what will happen.

Wait a minute! I am Isabella Marie Swan for crying out loud! I graduated top of my class in NYU and I am the Director of this branch at twenty six. I am smart, independent and not your ordinary girl. People fear me; they are intimidated by my mere presence. Remind me again why I thought of running away?

I braced myself and put on a serious front. Garret pulled the door open and greeted me. People stopped and swayed their heads to my direction upon hearing my name. Panic written all over their face.

I smiled evilly as they scrambled to do their jobs and greet me a good morning. I barely nodded to some as I enjoyed the feeling of intimidating others and held my head high.

The bitch is back, people.

As I was waiting to get to my floor, my knees were wobbling. Still nervous about seeing my boss. I took deep breaths every now and then to help calm my nerves. I wasn't ready when the elevator reached my floor, I had no choice but to step out.

Again, people scrambled in their cubicles at my unexpected return.

"Hi Bella!" Angela greeted and handed me a cup of coffee. "Hi! Thanks! Did you receive the files I sent you? The ones I want you to print out?"

"Yeah, I'm printing right now."

"Good, see you in the conference room," I said as I rushed to my room. I dumped all my stuff in a chair. I'm so nervous about this. Jesus! What am I going to. Then someone then opened the door. "Hi Bella!" Alice chirped.

Stunned, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. I'm taking over for a while. Well, not really taking over but I've been checking up since… sometime last week."

"What? Why? Where's your brother?" A part of me was relieved but I felt... sad though, about him not being here.

Stop it! He's not yours!

"He has something to do so I offered to monitor whatever it is here in the office. Anyway, my parents are here so it's no big. I'm here with dad today. Want to go see him?"

He's… not here.

We went to Carlisle office before heading to the conference room. I'm thankful enough that he didn't ask about my leave. Alice might have filled him in. Whatever, I don't care.

The meeting went by in a breeze with my irritation apparent for lack of satisfaction with the work my staff did while I was gone.

The week ended… without me seeing _him_. Yet. My thoughts, as usual were on him. I still can think of him no matter how it hurts, right? It's not a crime…

The next week started and every day I prepare myself for his return. And when I find out he's not there, I find myself wondering when he'll be back. I just want to stop worrying about what it would be like when he decides to show up. I want to be a little less tense every freakin' time I go to work.

I woke up on Wednesday morning to my doorbell. I got up groggily and went to the door. No one was there when I opened it. "What the fuck?"

I looked at the corridors and no one was there. I stepped out and accidentally kicked something. It is a vase with three stems of pink lilies. I picked it up and noticed a card tied to the vase.

**_Bella,_**

_"While I sleep, I dream of you, and when I wake, I long to hold you in my arms. If anything, our time apart has only made me more certain that I want to spend my nights by your side, and my days with your heart."__  
__—__Nicholas Sparks__(__Nights in Rodanthe__)_

**_6776_**

"6776?" I muttered, not having a clue what it meant.

I took the vase with me, all smiles. Who could have sent this? I was blushing all shades of red with excitement. Lilies are my favorite, specifically pink ones. Although I don't know who the hell sent me this, I'm still jumping in happiness.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face and went to work that day; I was on a high. I memorized the note, repeating it in my head.

Still, Edward didn't go to work that day and the next. I got another set of lilies the next day and the days after that as well. Everyday, there's a new quote, from a book, written elegantly by hand. What a nice handwriting whoever's sending me those.

Plus the weird number combination's always written. What's with that anyway?

I told Alice and Rose about it. Rose formulated this silly theory that it's Jacob who keeps sending me these flowers. At first I defied her but she pointed out some things I hadn't seen or realized. Like, Jacob likes me _likes me._ She pointed out that the way he looks at me is different – in a good way, he's a prefect gentleman and he keeps me utmost attention. Stuff like a guy wouldn't do for someone he likes.

At first I defied her, but gradually, I thought about it and she might right. But I'm still not that convinced he likes me that way.

The next week of Monday came and I was slowly wrapping to the thought that Edward isn't coming around soon. I went to work a little disappointed. No flowers in my doorstep. That's a first.

When I got to my office I saw three stems of pink lilies on my desk with a card tied to it. I rushed to my table and smelled the flowers. I took the card and it read,

**_Bella,_**

_"My daddy said, that the first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away."_  
_— Nicholas Sparks (The Notebook)_

**_I believe him so...  
_****_6776_**

I went to the conference room, smiling like a fool… with my pants on the ground. Damn American Idol song!

Anyway, the flowers, it has a huge effect on me, obviously. It feels so good being sent some things like these. God, I hope it's not some creepy stalker.

I took my usual seat and while waiting for everyone to settle down. Carlisle sat beside me and I just said a good morning absentmindedly, playing with the card.

"Good morning too, Isabella."

The voice made me jolt out of my seat. It's not Carlisle… it's… He's….

Edward's here! OH MY FUCKING…

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please don't hate me :S**

**Sorry for the cliffy!**

**Will update soon! :)**


	24. Back to the Beginning

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**Here you go. **

**Feel free to say anything. :)**

* * *

Chapter 24: Back to the Beginning

**EPOV**

She sat there with her beautiful brown eyes popping out, her thick red lips slightly open, and shock, evident in her face. It's like she's seen a ghost or a monster. Oh, that's right. She saw me…

I am a monster.

I chuckled at how I referred to myself. I can't even think of a word that repulses me more than a monster.

I didn't want to push Bella and I didn't want her to think I'm a jerk by just talking to her like nothing has happened. I want things to be smooth when we talk. I want to do it at once, but for now, I just wanted to get this meeting over with. I nodded to tell her we shall proceed.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I wasn't paying much attention to what people are saying.

She looks thinner and paler yet she had a small tint of red on her cheeks, she had dark circles under her eyes now. I know how much toll things had on her and I regret every mistake I've done.

I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to make her feel better. I want to make things right… with her. God knows how much strength I need to restrain myself from wanting to get her out of here and take her somewhere, just the two of us or just touch her hand right now.

I want her to know how bad I want her in my arms and how much I'm willing to give everything I have just to have her.

I want her. I want us.

"Mr. Cullen? Excuse me, Sir?"

Bella then looked at me under her lashes. Our eyes met and I was captivated. Her eyes are beautiful and I can see her cheeks turn into a deeper shade of red. She looked away in a rush and heard someone call me again.

I forced myself to look away from her and saw Quil standing, waiting for my response. "What?"

He started asking me about what marketing strategies I think is best. I was bored with what he's saying, instead I'd look at Bella from the corner of my eyes, listening to what she has to say when she does.

After the meeting she flee out of the room and I didn't bother gathering my things, I just followed her. People were milling out and I wanted to shout for them to move out of the way. I got out of the room and as I saw Bella, she was in the elevator, staring directly at me while the doors closed.

**BPOV**

Oh my God! Oh my God!

HE'S HERE! HE'S HEEEEEERE! SHIT! I don't know what to do. I'm hyperventilating here, in the elevator! Jesus Christ! What am I to do?

I gaped at him like I was a retard! Why did he always show up without notice? Damn it! I wasn't prepared for this! Not one bit!

I felt like he literally pulled my heart off with his hands and I _literally_ felt like my heart stopped beating for a minute. It's like my brain shut down, I had no idea what to do. I am just… shocked.

Shocked and… pained.

Everything came rushing back at the sight of him. The pain, the joy, the longing… everything!

I wanted to run away from everything I was feeling. It was too overwhelming and I don't know how I could handle him being so close to me.

He had a gentle smile on his face and I was fighting the urge not to tumble down. He then chuckled while I had no clue what was going on in his mind. He stopped and nodded for us to proceed. I scrambled in my seat and turned away from him.

During the meeting, I felt like his gaze was on me, like he was watching my every move. I used my hair as a wall, to hide my blazing face. I willed myself not to look at him but failed miserably. Occasionally, I find myself catching glances of him. There was once we looked in each others' eyes. I was mesmerized by his gaze and reminded me more of what happened.

After the meeting, I rushed to the elevator, ahead of everyone. I was running in my killer heels and felt a wave of relief once I stepped in. Thankfully no one got in with me.

I did the wrong move as the elevator doors closed. I looked straight ahead, meeting his pained, green orbs. His face, fell into a heartbreaking frown.

To be honest, I feel like falling apart at how he looked. It was more than pain in his eyes.

I groaned. "How am I going to handle this?" I leaned my forehead on the elevator wall and a few minutes later I was on the ground floor.

I had to go out for fresh air. I need it badly.

I had to convince myself to stop my emotions from spilling all over the place. I need to control it, just like how I deal with the pain when I'm with people.

This is exactly why I need to get used to him being around. I need to know how to manipulate these stupid feelings!

I went to the park and did my meditation, a.k.a. staring off into space, there. I need to clear my mind of things.

After that I went to grab a sandwich for lunch and went back to the office, earlier than everyone did.

I was relieved that no one was here yet, satisfied that my little scheme of coming back early from a break's working to my liking.

Then someone gripped my hand and sent a tingling sensation all over my body as I was about to enter my office.

I knew whose touch it is, but I'm afraid of looking at him. My pulse rate has gone a thousand beats faster when I felt his touch. I longed for this, God damn it!

"Isabella," he said. It sent shivers done my spine upon hearing his velvety voice say my name.

"Is there something you need?" I asked not facing him, twisting my hand in his so he could let go.

He didn't let go of my hand and drew a breath loudly, "Can we have a talk?"

Knowing exactly what it is he wants to talk about, I can't bring myself to having a conversation with him. Not about that. I'm afraid to be scarred, again, for life from the things I might be hearing. "It can wait. I'll be here until five, you can save it for later. Just tell Angela about it."

"Bella, you know well we have to talk about what happened. I want to say my side of the story. Please?" he sighed heavily.

I knew what he was going to say, that he made a mistake and didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sick and tired of that shit, I don't need him to say those for me.

"Isabella, I'm… sorry. I'm really sorry for everything. I… You don't know how sorry I am for being such a dick. I… It was a mistake…"

BINGO!

"I shouldn't have done that and s – "

I faced him, not wanting to hear anymore of this shit. "And save yourself all of this regret?" I said a little sharper than I intended to.

I told myself to calm down and remember my realization the past weeks. I accidentally looked into his green eyes and saw about every dismal emotion. I felt a stab of pain, I wanted to comfort him, too.

"Listen, it happened. It's done. We can't take it back, and I'm sorry for leading you to a mistake. I… I didn't mean to get in between your… your girlfriend… fiancée… whatever. You don't have to apologize; I'm in no position to act and feel the way I do or did. Really, I am. You don't owe me an explanation. I am fine, thank you, though, for the concern, I appreciate it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to do."

I nodded, gave a weak smile, tugged my hand free of his and went in a flash, slamming the door in his face; not giving him a chance to say anything.

"Bella!" he screamed on the door. "Bella, please, open the door!"

I could feel my whole body burning and shaking because of the confrontation. I leaned on the door, breathing heavily as my heart thudded like it was plugged to a speaker. I found myself trying my best not to cry.

Forgetting is painful, especially if what or who you're trying to forget is on the other side of a thin piece of wood, calling your name, begging you to talk to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "but I have to do this."

"For me…." I lingered a bit more and savored his presence I felt. I know he's leaning on the door as well. I can feel it.

He's not mine in the first place, so I have to accept the fact that he will never be. He's found his girl, waaaay way back and I don't want to be in the middle of his relationship with that blonde.

I stood there for a few more moments, finalizing my thoughts. This time, I am the one walking away from him… from us, or whatever it is that we 'shared'.

I went to my window and took in the beautiful view from where I was standing.

**EPOV**

I waited for her to open the door… but she didn't. I could hear her breathing heavily as I pleaded for her to open her door.

She didn't listen to me. She didn't want to.

What the fuck was she thinking anyway?

I can't believe what she had said. It's all a mistake and I don't know where exactly she got that idea. I waited by her door until people started showing up and I earned weird glances as people saw me leaning on Bella's door.

I finally walked to my part of the office but my eyes never looked away from her door, waiting for her to open it.

Two more days passed and I'm in the office, late at night, thinking about what the hell I should do. She barely spoke 50 words to me, which were, 'Good morning', 'Good bye', and 'Leave it to Angela'.

Yesterday, I was lucky enough to get a sentence or two from her, which is, still, very frustrating.

I tried to get close and talk to her as much as possible, but it still doesn't work. She either ignores me or just hums in agreement then flees off. I've personally brought her portfolios, my messages, every crap I've thought of just to get a sentence out of her, but she wouldn't budge.

I knew this was coming but I have no inkling it would be this hard trying to get her attention. I am so frustrated at how things are going. I need to rethink my approach, I need a strategy. But how? Think Edward! Use your goddamn brains!

I searched the internet for advice columns, I know it sounds pathetic but I was being resourceful. I was tempted to call Alice for help, but I wanted to do this on my own.

I remember the day we first met, how she went ballistic with the whole coffee thing. I can never imagine how pissed I am at her then – no matter how beautiful she looked – but now, I'm thinking of things to win her back.

Then it suddenly, clicked!

She responds to me when I act like a bastard. She always throws back something at me when I piss her off. Maybe that would get her attention.

If I started being cocky or the Annoying Bastard, there's a huge possibility that she'd respond to me. She never backs down whenever I tease her or something.

I'll charm my way and tease her.

Yeah, that's right. At least I'll be getting some emotion out of her. Thank goodness for my brains!

**BPOV**

For the next days I ignored Edward as much as I can. I was successful with completely ignoring him or tuning him out.

I can see that he finds different reasons to start a conversation with me, but I didn't give in. I was glad that I built sturdy walls this time or else I'd be on my knees, begging him to take me. That is not a good sight, I tell you. Not a very brilliant idea.

The lilies appeared at my doorstep for the past three days, though I've found nothing on my doorstep today. Maybe when I get to work.

My father said it wasn't him nor Alice and Rose who's sending the flowers. I still haven't asked Jacob about it, he's out of the country for business, he's my last resort. I'm still wondering about the '6776'.

I was slightly disappointed when I saw nothing on my office desk. I went to work peacefully (i.e. without Edward trying to strike a conversation) during the morning and went out for lunch with Angela.

When I got back, the lilies lied on my desk, which instantly made my heart flip. I reached a stem to smell the fragrance and read the card.

_**Bella,**_

_"It's like you've taken half myself away with you."_

_**6776**_

I didn't understand what that meant but I hoped it as from somebody I knew whom I have a great connection with, not some random guy I know who has a crush on me, or worse, some complete stranger who's obsessed with me.

I shuddered at the thought and instantly pushed it away; I opted for the first possibility.

It was a light workload today, so I lingered and took at the stack cards from my journal that came with the lilies.

He quoted the loveliest lines from different books, and some I assume, from himself. Everything he has written are the truest words ever. He picks great lines, actually.

I played with a stem and was smiling like an idiot once again. I can't believe how much I am swooned by three stems of lilies. They're beautiful. I hope the sender is beautiful as well. If not… well… I could find some paper bag or something? Oh jeez, that will so not work.

Then Edward opened my door in a rush which made me jump out of my trance. "What's this?" he asked, waving a folder.

"Excuse me?"

"This isn't what I asked you to do. Revise this proposal. I don't like the idea of representing my companies in tacky talk shows."

"What do you mean tacky? It's what we need to get the masses' attention," I defended.

"Find something better. I don't like it, period."

He walked out and I thought I saw a smirk on his face on his way out. Damn it! I hate the fact that he practically owns this company… well, eventually.

For the rest of the week he drove me crazy, bombarding me with things he didn't like and he wanted me to revise. He's insane! He's a few steps shy from being the Annoying Bastard again.

I had to cancel dinner with Alice and Rose that weekend. I was working at home, thanks to the demands of my boss.

On Tuesday morning, I met with Alice outside my building so we could grab breakfast and walk together to work.

We were eating at a local deli and the usual conversation about the wedding is talked about.

"Enough about me. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Your brother is bordering insanity, mind you."

"What? Why?" Alice looked half-worried, half-curious.

"Well, he keeps on rejecting and rejecting, thinking the proposals are tacky or not sufficient. I don't know what his problem is, really. He keeps on making me revise great ideas! I don't know what more he wants, really."

Alice laughed at me and I had no idea why she was snorting so loud. "Wow, no wonder. Insanity runs in the family," I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, still laughing. "What is so funny Al?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

She laughed a bit more and wiped tears from her eyes. The siblings are truly annoying. And insane! "Okay, okay. Sorry." she looked at me with laughter threatening to erupt. "It's just so funny!"

"What _is?" _I asked fully irritated.

"The fact that you think my brother is insane for doing the same thing you actually do."

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes at her, appalled at what she just said. She rolled her eyes at me, "We all know how you two are at work."

"Do not compare me to your brother. Please!" I gathered my things and left, feeling so much irritation with Alice. How dare she compare me to that… that lunatic! That's Satan's son we're talking about.

I didn't bother looking back when she called my name. A second later she was beside me, tugging my arms saying sorry. I knew she was fast, considering how much shopping she can do in half an hour.

"Alice, leave me alone." I said, not bothering to look at her and walked away. Sure I felt bad for doing that to her but I'll come around. I just feel insulted for comparing me to her ass of a brother.

I was flushed with anger when I went to work. I went to the conference room banging my things all over.

"Good morning to you, too, Isabella." Edward whispered in my ear startling me a little and almost making me moan. He took his seat with his knee weakening, panty melting crooked smile.

I glared at him, why the stupid smile on his face? Oh, yeah, it's to make me feel more miserable. "Good morning to you too, boss!" I pounded my things on the table, arranging it.

I was the one to talk today. I was the one to give out the portfolios to the top men or I should say the big shots in the room. I had 5 portfolios with me including the owner's son. He had been the same annoying boss when he got here the first time. I don't know what brought that about but his annoyance is getting onto my nerves.

I dumped the folios in front of the four other big shots, as I started my speech. They were shocked at my dumping in their faces, but I didn't care and proceeded with my speech.

I'm still holding the last piece and had a playful smirk on my face. I shook my head at the mortified expressions of Quil , Ben and the others. Oh people, if only you had any idea of what I'm about to do. I saw Edward arch his brows as I started my speech.

People were fussing about some shit when I was talking.

I walked to AB and smiled evilly at him, he's eyes, burning with curiosity. I banged his portfolio on the table, making a loud cracking noise. That did it. It startled everyone and they shut up. AB, who jumped in his seat, had an amused smirk on his face and shook his head.

I turned my back on him and leaned on the table. "Okay! Everybody good to listen?" I ignored the mumbles of 'yes' and went on with the meeting.

I was half-pissed, half-satisfied with my scene earlier. I knew I got AB earlier. Thank God I found some reason to bang that folder on his desk. Good thing I missed his beautiful face.

"Why so angry, Isabella?" AB whispered in my ear, making me shiver twice this morning. I stepped away from him. "Watch it," I warned.

He chuckled. "Don't be so grumpy. Isn't it a lovely day? Getting see… the Handsome Bastard?"

That truly made my blood boil. What is wrong with him? SERIOUSLY! "You. Are. One. Self-absorbed…. _Thing."_

He threw his head back in laughter and I walked away. I slammed the door in my office. "God he's so annoying!" I screamed.

How come the siblings managed to irritate me this much? I understand AB, but Alice? She should've known better. Even if it's immature of me, still.

I am so not Satan's spawn!

My lilies came during the night. He quoted from one of my favorite books.

_**Bella,**_

_I come here with no expectations, only to profess, now I am at the liberty to do so, that my heart is and will always be yours._

_- Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility_

**_6776_**

Damn, this guy has got some taste.

For the rest of the week, we were at it. The bantering-slash-insults kept on going. I don't know how I fell in love with him. I'm beginning to think he's bipolar. One day he's trying to talk to me, the next he's driving me crazy!

Rose and I went out on Saturday to buy new clothes and a gift for Alice's bachelorette party we're planning. It's exactly a month until Alice's wedding so it's time we get started.

We reserved a bar called Eclipse for the party. We booked it two days before the wedding so we have the time to recover knowing how much alcohol will be flowing that night. We took care of the food and decorations after that. Then we were off to find the perfect sex toy for the bride-to-be.

We were at a sex toy store that Rose drove to. I didn't know how aesthetically pleasing condoms are when it had some weird or unusual designs. I actually thought it was cute.

"So, I was thinking, we should do our routine at the bachelorette party. It would be a hell lot of fun," Rose said as she was busy choosing from the different 'bunnies'.

"No! I don't think so!" I said at once.

One summer, we took strip pole dancing classes and later it came in handy. For every close college friend who got married the past years, Rose and I performed a pole dance routine. Something just for fun. Alice knew about his but never witnessed our routine. It has been over a year since we last did it for our friend, Carrie.

"Why not? This is Alice we're talking about! She's our best friend and you're telling me no to doing our deed when we've done it to friends less important than her?"

Okay, she's guilt tripping me. Why do I have friends who do this to me all the time?

"Look, I'm… I haven't had practice for a very long time. I don't think I could do it anymore." I tried my hardest to get out of this. I'm not comfortable with Angela and a few more officemates seeing me practically naked while gyrating, climbing and sliding down the pole. That isn't the best idea for someone to work with watch you like that.

"Don't make that as an excuse. I have the tapes, we could watch those again and don't forget, I could re-teach you the steps to our routine," she insisted.

I groaned. "Rosalie Hale! Will you please drop it for now? I have so much to think of I don't have time for that stupid shit." I walked passed her and angrily dumped the bunnies and edible underwear I chose for Alice.

"Alright, you grumpy old fart." Rose said as she dumped the things she's buying. "You're such a bitch sometimes."

"Yeah, so much spending time with you turns me into an old hag," I chuckled.

After all the preparations, we went home and when I did, I found three lilies on my doormat, with a card saying:

**_Bella,_**

_I long to be with you._

**_6776_**


	25. Boys and Booze

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**Here ya go!**

**ENJOY :)**

**P.S. Bella's dress on profile :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Boys and Booze

**BPOV**

Well that's a… weird message? Isn't it? I wanted to say, 'I long to know you', but I didn't know where to send a message or something.

The next day, the only thing written on the card is my name and 6776 at the bottom.

The usual work load took place on Monday. AB was surprisingly well behaved. No insults, just his blinding crooked smile that made me want to take a picture of it and make it my home's wallpaper. He was awfully good to me I honestly don't know what's up with him.

He leaned close to my seat during the meeting and I could feel his gaze was on me again. He seemed uneasy, like he wanted to say something to me. I don't know, but that's what I see. He seemed so fidgety as well.

The next day, he was the also behaved. He greeted me a good morning, sweetly, leaving me with my burning curiosity as he entered his office.

"Well that's something..." I muttered. I still have no idea about this… odd behavior.

Angela giggled. "No screaming or fighting between the two of you? Tell me about it."

I forgot I was by her table and she heard what I just said. "Very weird? Right? Two days in a row? What's up with his mood swings?"

"I don't know as well, but I'm sure he only has his mood swings with you, otherwise, he's still the same scary boss," Angela said as we walked into my office.

Otherwise? "Huh… that's… new." I said. I had no idea he singled me out. "Are you sure he isn't like that to any other?"

"Pretty much. Heard him yell at Ben yesterday. Anyway, here's the schedule and some papers you need to sign. Don't forget, we have a meeting at one."

I was pretty caught up with AB's mood swings on me. He's still so hard to read.

After lunch, we were headed to The Blaque Corp. and I felt him tense a little. I don't know what it is with Jacob or this building has on him that he acts like this every time.

Jacob won't be here until Friday so I'm sure he's not here. We got out the elevator and surely, Jessica doesn't work here anymore. James accommodated us and went through what we had to.

During the meeting, I felt AB brush his hand against mine. I felt a wave of shock and met his eyes briefly like he felt it too.

The meeting was done and all of us were chatting amongst ourselves. Edward wasn't as tensed as he seemed earlier. We said our goodbyes and walked to the elevator.

I was a few steps ahead of AB when I tripped on something. AB caught me, our bodies were pressed together and I felt a strong jolt of electricity, flowing through my body. I knew he did too because he had this same shocked look on his face, telling me he felt it. I was too absorbed looking in his green eyes and loving the way how perfect it felt when his arms wrapped around me.

He licked his lips and I did the same. I felt like our heads were slowly closing the distance between us when someone cleared his throat. I felt him tense in an instant and I pushed myself away from him. He stood straight and helped me regain my balance, our eyes, never leaving each other.

"Bella!" Jacob called.

I was forced to look away at the unexpected greeting. "Jake? I thought you were coming home this Friday?"

Was I just about to kiss AB?

"Got out of it early then I rushed here to join you, but you finished early." He kissed my cheek and hugged me, lifting me off the ground. "God I missed you!"

I saw AB's fist clench and it looked like his joints will be popping out anytime soon, as well as the vein on his forehead. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were blazing. I hoped that it was because he's jealous…. But that's not possible.

Stop it, Isabella!

"Me too Jake. Now put me down!"

I stumbled a bit and the two guys scrambled to help me. I felt AB's arms around me as Jacob held my forearms. I had to resist not to lean onto AB's body. I don't know why I was torturing myself with this, knowing I could never have him.

There was tension between the two as they glared at each other. I hadn't notice that earlier, actually. I shrugged off the two's hold and stepped out of their glaring contest.

"Okay. So, we're going to head back to the office," I said so they could stop staring each other down.

Neither of them backed down, which is not surprising. "Okay… Let's… go now." I said to AB. I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, occasionally looking over at where Angela stood. Impatience and annoyance took over me. What's up with the two of them? I want to smack them both at the back of their heads so they could stop this stupid staring down.

"Okay, we're leaving. Good bye Jacob." I said then pinched AB on the inner part of his arms. I tugged his arms so he'd move his freakin' ass. But before he did, he said, "Black."

"Cullen," Jake threw back in an instant.

They weren't like this before, what brought this about now? Jesus, BOYS NEED TO GROW UP!

Jacob turned to me with no hint of smile on his face. "I'll see you, Bells." He leaned and kissed me cheek longer than usual.

I felt uncomfortable with him doing that. It didn't feel right for him to do it in front of AB.

I noticed that my boss has stiffened, once again. I walked away without saying a goodbye to Jake because of me flowing irritation.

What's up with boys? Seriously! Can't they grow up?

I walked over to where Angela was and she shot me an apologetic look. I shook my head knowing she was silently asking what went on there.

We stepped in the elevator and I felt AB's hand graze on the small of my back. No matter how pissed, hurt or whatever, I am at him, I still can't help my body from how it reacts just by his lightest touch.

I hate how much he affects me. How can I move on if it's always like this? I hate it. I hate what he does to me.

"What was that?" I said as soon as the doors closed.

"What? Uh… nothing." He replied, disoriented.

It was a quiet ride down and I walked ahead when we got to the lobby.

"Isabella!" AB called after.

Again, with the first name! I sighed and face him, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about… earlier. It was… Anyway, do you still have something to do in the office? If none, you could head home now."

I raised my brow at him, waiting for some kind of joke to come next. Really unusual of him. Even angela stopped walking and stared at him at his decision. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am sure. Why are you questioning that? You'd want to go home early, right?"

I gave up waiting for the punch line and nodded to Angela. "Okay. We'll be going ahead then."

"See you tomorrow," Angela said. "Yeah… We'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"See you both. Take care, Isabella." He flashed his crooked smile and we went our separate ways.

I took a long bath, recalling the past weeks' events.

It hurts when I see him. Of course, that's a given, but then… the hurt is slowly suddenly being replaced by longing. I don't know why I torture myself stealing glances of him, thinking about the 'what if's. His mood swings are bizarre and I don't understand why he is that way to me.

I also don't understand why he acted so… aggressive earlier at Jacob's presence. Of course I'm hoping that it's because he's jealous, but that's not possible.

I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, Alice was splashing water all over my face.

"What the hell?" I jolted upright causing the water to splash around.

"Sorry about that. You weren't answering my calls. And will you please cover your breasts? As much as I love you I don't want that picture on my mind." She giggled.

I looked down and indeed, I was flashing her. I lowered my body into the water feeling the heat on my face. "Sorry," I murmured as she handed me a towel. "Thanks."

"Sure. It's okay sweetie, I have those too, only smaller," she joked.

"Shut up Alice!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I don't have big boobs!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Get in the shower, quick! And call me when you're done. Don't put anything on but a robe. Don't make a fuss." She sped out of the room without me uttering a single word.

I took a shower, not bothering to ask where we were heading. She's always been like this; she always gets her way. Sure, I throw a fit at times, depending on what she wants me to wear or if I want to stay home and be a sloth.

Alice immediately got to work after I showered. I wasn't saying anything until I noticed she made it a little thicker than she usually does.

"Alice, where are we going?"

She was putting lipstick on my lips when she answered. "To a bar. We're having fun."

"What?" I said and I felt something cold on my chin.

"Bella! Would you shut your mouth! Look at what you made me do," she said all pissed. I looked at the mirror and saw a thick line of red on my chin.

"Why are we going on a bar on a weekday?" I asked, hoping they'd realize it's not a 'bar night' and go to some place instead or better yet just stay here. Come to think of it, better go to a club at a night like this, not too many people squishing in a box.

"Oh don't worry about people. There will be lots of them." She said as she cleaned the lipstick off my chin. "Please don't talk this time."

I simply shut my mouth and let her do the talking. "A client is celebrating her birthday and she invited me. She said I could bring whoever I want; I figured, we'd want a girls' night out. There! Perfect!" she clapped her hands as she finished working on me.

"Mmhmm. And who is this owner?" I asked as I scrutinized Alice's work. She put thicker eyeliner on my lids, making my eyes pop out, a very light tint of pink of my cheeks and fire hot red on my lips. I love how it played out. I never thought I'd be the one to wear this lipstick's hue. It actually looked good on my fair skin.

I decided not to throw a fit since I haven't been out in a long time and I want to let loose just a little bit. "You're lucky I'm letting you off this time. Don't you think I forgot what you said the last time we were together," I shot her a glare.

"I'm sorry, okay? But do tell me, don't you love what I put on you?"

I can't deny it though, I look… fierce.

"Okay, bitches. I'm here with Bella's clothes. Aren't you do – " Rose stopped as she entered the room. I didn't hear her enter my apartment, though. "Holy mother…. Fucker!"

Alice and I laughed at her reaction. I wasn't expecting it, so maybe I really looked as good as I thought. "Like what you see?" I joked, batting my lashes.

Rose regained her composure and walked to where we were. "Don't kid around, Bells. You know how much I love to experiment in bed," she winked.

"Euwe! Okay! You win!"

She laughed, "Thought so. Here you go!" she handed me two carrier bags with some designers' name I don't know. "Exactly what you said," she now said to Alice.

"Perfect! Now, put it on Bella," Alice said. I pulled out a dress on one of the bags and noticed it was too small. "Uhm, are you sure this is the right size? And I think the cut's too low… I don't know…" I said a bit skeptical.

"Shut up Bells! I thought you were reinventing your style? Quit fucking and wear the damned dress! It's your size, now go!" Rosalie chided.

I knew the reinventing thing wouldn't come handy in a way, but what the hell. This is what letting loose means so I'll go with it.

I'm so easily convinced by the two nowadays.

"Oh, wait! Here, have some booze first," Rose handed me a bottle of whiskey.

"Really, no shot glasses?" I raised a brow while Alice giggled.

"Just drink from the bottle. You need a little nerve-wrecker so you won't doubt us."

"You know, I've got some shot glasses in my kitchen." I said. Rose rolled her eyes at me like I was some dumb rat or something and took the bottle from me. She twisted the cap and brought the bottle to her mouth. Her face scrunched as she swallowed the alcohol. "There!" she handed me the bottle.

I laughed. Rose truly surprises me all the time with her bold actions and impatience. I took the bottle from her, "Cheers!" I held it in the air before taking a gulp from it.

I felt the trace of alcohol down my esophagus and welcomed the familiar dizziness it brought. Alice followed and it continued. This will be a long night.

I put on the dress, we were all a bit too chatty because of the alcohol intake. I didn't bother on putting on a bra, since it's no use. I wore a gray and blue colored bandage dress that clings tightly to my body. It has a deep cut, exposing a little bit of my girls, just the way I like and the dress falls a little after my hips exposing a good deal of my legs.

I loved how sexy and not trashy I looked. Good thing I was in a good mood or else I wouldn't have allowed them to put me in this.

"You look soooo sexy! Oh my God! Boys are going to drool over you!" Alice jumped up and down. "Bella's a walking placard saying 'FUCK ME!'" Rose laughed.

"Thanks to you two and you guys looks hot as well!" I said. Alice wore a romper that also clung to her petite frame with a little bit of cleavage peeking out. Rose wore Daisy Dukes and a black blouse that hung perfectly on her; we'll anything looks good on the two. Oh, and we're all wearing killer heels.

Alice's chauffer drove us to the club. Good thing she's damn rich or else we'd have to take a cabbie. I was a bit self conscious as I stepped out of the car, feeling the cool summer breeze in my hooha. "Don't worry about that, Bells. You're fucking hot. Let it go!" Rosalie smiled.

Even though we had a few drinks, I trusted her words. I know she's trying to boost my ego and I thanked her for that.

"You ready ladies?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

We all looked at each other with knowing looks. "Let's kill this!" I said and we rushed to the entrance.

There was a long line outside and luckily we had grant to the VIP section. The club is packed despite being a weeknight. They smoke is pretty thick, people were swaying to the music and busy flirting. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the night and hope we'd have fun, just like what it was in college.

We went to the VIP section and there were a lot of people as well, only on a spacious side of the room. Rose and I sat in the bar and ordered drinks while waiting for Alice to greet the celebrant. Rose and I had a shot when she showed up with a beautiful tanned and slender girl.

"Guys, this is Kim, the celebrant. Kim, these are my best friends, Bella and Rose." Alice introduced.

"Hi! Happy birthday!" I greeted and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the invite. Happy birthday," Rose did the same thing.

"Thank you girls and no problem! Are you guys having fun?" She asked.

We were practically half-shouting at each other because of the loud sound system. "We are. The drinks are great!" Rose said.

We made small talk but she had to leave to accommodate some of her guests. She promised to get back to us in awhile, though.

The drinks kept coming and we're having a blast. It seems like I won't be going to work tomorrow, heck I don't care I'm just having a great time here.

Rose, Alice and I were on the dance floor and 3 quarters (and still counting) of the men in the club have hit on us. Rose encouraged me to hit back, but I found most of them disgusting, practically anticipating to shove their dick down my ass. I wasn't the one for that.

Some are cute, I'd give you that. But they looked young enough to be my brother.

If it gets uncomfortable, I feign tripping on my own foot and end up stabbing my heel on their toes, that makes them go away. Rose and Alice enjoyed my little scheme and said it would be a tradition the next time we go out.

We went back to the VIP lounge to rest for awhile. I took the liberty of ordering the drinks for us. "Nine whiskeys, to that table please." I pointed to the bartender our table so he could bring our drinks there.

"Going out on a weeknight?" Jake said as he put his hand on my waist and slid beside me.

I gasped in surprise when he gripped my waist to his body a little too hard. I don't know why people _always_ had to sneak up on me. "Jacob!" I smacked his chest. "You prick! You scared me!" I said wiggling out of his hold, stumbling a little.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Thumbelina. Sorry I frightened you." He stood properly but his hands on my waist. "Vodka tonic please." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I said a little too sharp; my annoyance with hasn't waved off from this afternoon's staring down contest.

"My friend's fiancée is celebrating her birthday here and we're having a bit of a reunion from college."

Another coincidence? "Are you speaking about Kim? The birthday celebrant?"

"You know her?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah. Rose and I just met her, actually. She's Alice's client."

"Small world," Jake smiled. "Would you mind if I said hi to them?" That softened me a little bit. At least he's such a good guy he even wants to say hi to my friends.

I lead him to the table, and the drinks I ordered were already there. Rose's smile grew evilly as she saw Jacob in tow. "Hi Rose! Hi Alice!" Jake kissed their cheeks. "Mind if I join you guys for a little?"

"No!"

"Sit!"

Alice and Rose, respectively said at once.

I met Rose's eyes and she quirked a brow at Jake's hand which were on my hips. She winked at me and mouthed 'Go fuck him' and I flipped her off subtly by scratching my nose with my middle finger. She laughed at me and we took a seat.

We were chatting like there's no loud music surrounding the place. I kept on drinking and slowly noticed that I was sitting so close to Jacob's body that I actually leaned my head on his arm around me shoulder.

Jake moved his arm lower forcing me to hug closer to him and his hand rested on the curve f my waist. I didn't move, thinking I kind of liked being like this. I felt like someone was taking care of me.

I noticed Rose saw the shift in our position and smirked. I raised a brow at her, I knew she was formulating something in that head of hers.

"I haven't said a proper greeting to you," Jake whispered in my ear.

I leaned from and faced Jacob. "What do you mean?"

He leaned closer and I backed a bit, thinking he would kiss me on the lips but he passed by it and kissed me on the cheek. "That. I haven't kissed you on the cheek earlier."

I felt like I blushed at his bold action. I felt embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable _now _after he did that. That is when I realized that Rose and Alice are right. Jacob must like me more than I wanted.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed and jumped in front of him. Rose and I kissed him on the cheek while Jake simply slammed his fist on Jasper's.

"You here for Kim's birthday?" Jasper asked Jacob.

"Yeah. Half of the frat brothers are here, sort of like a mini reunion," Jacob chuckled. "I figured. I spent a good half quarter of an hour saying hi to them just so I could get here." Jasper said.

Jake saw my questioning look and filled me in. "Frat brothers… college. I forgot to tell you that. He was a senior when I came in."

"Oh.." was all I managed to say and chugged a glass of alcohol. Damn this stuff is good. I can't believe how small the world is. It's like the people I know are connected to everyone else.

"Is it okay if I introduced you to my friends now?" Jake asked.

I downed two glasses of whiskey, one after another before answering him. "Sure, I'd love to." I knew I was tipsy, but I still want to drink.

There are certain times in my life that I'd want to drink for a hell lot of fun. Rosalie and Alice were giggling like a bunch of high school girls and I know we were all on the same page. Well… maybe they're a few pages ahead.

"Mind if I steal Bella for a while?" Jacob grinned.

"She's all yours, baby! Blow her motherfucking mind with your motherfucking dick for me!" Rose held her glass in the air before swigging her whiskey down.

Jacob laughed at her, probably thinking she made a good joke. But knowing Rose, she isn't.

I muttered a bitch before I turned around and then screamed a bit when she smacked my ass pretty hard. "YOU GO GIRL!" she said and Alice cheered by whistling. These two are seriously drunk.

Jacob was still laughing as we were walking. I managed to grab a glass of whatever from a waiter passing by. I downed it in a swig. I felt good about the heat travelling down my throat to my belly. Immediately I felt its effect, my head felt a little bit lighter than it did.

Jacob was behind me, his arms on my waist. Good thing though, because I know I wouldn't manage to walk in a straight line if I were by myself. Whenever I was to be bumped, he uses his body as a shield so he would get hit instead. I liked it. It looked kind of hot.

Okay, I am drunk. I don't see Jacob as a date material. I giggled at that.

I saw Jacob smile and shake his head, probably thinking like I'm some weird girl.

Jake ushered me into a more secluded area where a long couch is on the wall and a long table. It seemed that this area was only for this particular group of people and they had a separate bar from the other section of the VIP. Maybe this is a 'VVIP' – Very Very Important Person. Yes? No?

I noticed that the guys in this area were all tall and posh-looking. They looked like they could be businessmen or lawyers by day, they all looked so clean and… hot… in a way. Just like Jacob and Jasper. There were several girls as well, but none of them looked trashy nor slutty, I was glad for that.

Jacob released his hold from my waist and turned my hips so I could face him. He leaned into my ear and I could feel his warm breath brush over my ears and neck. "Just so you know, these boys are rowdy. Don't let them get to you." Then he looked at me, "Okay?"

I nodded and smiled.

Maybe Jake as a date won't be bad?

Yes? No?

"Good. I'll be taking care of you anyway." He smiled and slid his arm on my waist and I leaned a little bit on his shoulder for support. Jake and I made stops by the bar so he could introduce me to his friends. I got a glass of some drink I don't really know what it's called. Jacob told me that everyone in this area's part of the frat with their dates.

I met about a dozen and I wasn't doing well remembering their names. All of them said I'm hot and asked Jacob where we met. I noticed some even flirted with me. Well I think Jacob too because he 'playfully' punched four of them who did. Finally, after small talks and teasing we were heading toward the couch where the good amount of people are at.

"Hey man!" Jacob tapped the back of someone.

They guy stood up shoved Jacob's head. I was hiding behind Jacob, pretty shy about meeting another of his friends. "Where have you been? You missed out on some fun!"

"Watch it man!" Jacob warned while chuckling. He pulled me to his side so I could be seen.

"Well, well, I see you have a great taste in women!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Jared this is Bella, Bella, this is Jared. Kim's fiancée and a frat brother."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

Jared looked at Jacob then I, then back again. A sly grin grew on his face. "Bella eh?" He elbowed the guy next him in a rush and finally he got his seatmate's attention. "What now Jared?" the other man said in a stern voice.

"Eh! Look here Sam. It's Bella!" Jared exclaimed.

Jacob and I had no idea what was going on his mind and looked at each other. I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "What's up with you, Jared?" Jake said getting annoyed.

I looked at Sam and something like worry shot in his face. I didn't understand that as well. He stood up and shook my hand with a smile. "Sam."

"I'm Bella," I returned with a smile.

"Sorry about Jared." He shot Jake and I an apologetic look.

"It's fine."

"Don't you remember me?" Jared asked a little too excited. Truth to be told, I was getting scared of him.

"Stop it," Sam warned. "You're the hot chick that stuffed Anthony's pretty face on his coffee, right?" Jared said.

Oh God. Jared and Sam were the ones who witnessed that. Oh please, let embarrassment leave me for a day!

I blushed, and nodded shyly. "It was… uh…."

Jared and Jacob laughed. "You did that?" Jake asked me in between snorts.

"Yes indeed! You should've seen his face. It would've made a mother fucking billions!" Jared answered for me. "This woman right there made my life complete!" They laughed harder which made me feel totally great… NOT!

I elbowed Jake, but it had no effect on him, whatsoever. They kept laughing and I saw Sam look at me. "Boys, stop it." he warned again.

Of course his boys were too busy laughing so I opted for my choice, which did stop Jake's laughing.

"Fuck!" he screamed and reached for his foot.

"Dude?" Jared said extending a hand to his friend. Sam looked bemused at first then a smile grew on his face, I smiled back at him, feeling smug.

I stabbed my heel hard on his foot. Just like what I did to the guys who tried to get in my panties. I didn't feel sorry and thankful that my drunkenness gave me the urge to do this.

Jared leaned in to see what damage I had done to Jacob's foot. I looked at Jared, "Want that too?" I asked.

"I'll go get some ice," Sam said trying to hold his laughter. "Uhm... No thanks. I... I'll go grab a seat for Jacob," Jared said.

Jake hunched over his foot, his other hand leaned for support on someone's chair and his other rubbed his feet. He didn't even apologize so I won't bother staying here. I'm here to have fun for crying out loud.

Jake grabbed my arm when I walked past him. "Stay Bella." I tugged my arm from his hand and glared at him. "Look, I'm sorry… it's just… funny," he shrugged with a smile lurking on his face.

"Ugh!" I groaned and walked away, but then again, his long arms go to me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that again. Please stay?"

I didn't want to but guilt washed over me as his lower lip was slowly jutting out. I huffed, "Fine."

We were waiting for the two and Jacob kept rubbing his feet. A hint of guilt washed on me. "Does it really hurt?"

Jake chuckled, "Maybe. Maybe not?"

I rolled my eyes at him, knowing what the answer is. I scanned the corner looking for a spot we could sit, luckily there was ample space on the couch for us to sit. "There's space over there. Come on," I slipped his arm over my shoulder so he could lean on me.

"You don't have to do that. I can walk," he said. "Don't be silly, I hurt you." I slurred.

He rolled his eyes, "Really, I can. It's just that the worms in my toenail were shocked by your pretty yet sharp heels."

He slipped his arms lower, to my hips this time and walked to the couch. We sat near the edge of the couch. I noticed the men pulling over one corner. I didn't know why, but they looked so fixated on something.

I took the liberty too peek at what was there. I didn't know if I was too drunk or my eyesight's becoming poor. I think I saw a familiar pool of strawberry blonde hair, draping across her back and arms. I looked down her body and long, smooth legs were displayed in front of my eyes. My knees weakened and suddenly I began to feel woozier.

She was talking to someone and I kind of had an idea who it was, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Bells? Why aren't you sitting down?" Jake raised a brow.

I was pulled out of my trance and I blinked a couple of times. Luckily a waiter passed by and I grab a drink from his tray. I chugged it down immediately and shook my head at the burning sensation. It immediately made me feel more light headed. "Jesus! What is this?" I said as I put the glass down.

God, maybe I should stop drinking so I wouldn't hallucinate.

Jacob laughed at me. "You shouldn't just get what's floating around, Bells. Now come sit." Jacob pulled me down and because I was drunk and klutzy I stumbled on my own feet.

I gave out a shriek. I wasn't able to hold onto anything. Lucky enough, Jacob was nimble and caught me. I fell onto his body, like I sat on his lap on purpose. Our faces were inches apart and I was a bit too stunned that he might actually kiss me.

"Thumbelina's so clumsy right now," Jake shook his head and laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and propped myself to stand up so I could sit on where I'm supposed to be.

When I looked up, my heart stopped. A pair of dark green eyes, blazing in fire captivated me, as his gaze melted into my chocolate ones.

* * *

**Show me some love and tell me what you think and what you wanna see next. :))**


	26. Jealousy and Throwing Up

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Took awhile for me to come up with this.**

**SPOILER ALERT: THEY WON'T BE APART IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOORAH!**

**I just wanted this chapter to be sort of a leeway for the closure of their problem.**

**DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! -_-**

**ENJOY! :) **

**Will update within this week!

* * *

**

Chapter 26: Jealousy and Throwing Up

**EPOV**

I don't like Jacob Black. In fact, I hate him.

It took every ounce of me to restrain from strangling him right in the middle of his office and hanging his body out his office window when he hugged Bella and kissed her cheek.

My eyes went wide at that. I was so jealous I'd combust at any rate.

He ruined the moment and I Bella had. What a fucker.

That fucking Black is sleazy.

I fucking wanted to rip his arms off his torso when he hugged her. My hands balled into fists, I was shaking so hard from trying to stop myself from killing Jacob Black.

I caught Bella after he put her down with no caution. When his hands touched her, trying to help her, my eyes shot to his.

I glared at him like there's no tomorrow. I wanted to take him then and there. I was never fond of him even Tanya convinced me to give it a try back then. They were close but I never gave and never will give shit about him. Specially now.

I know he has something for Bella, but it's not enough for what I feel for her.

Bella and I share something incomparable; no one can ever have it nor feel it.

Just by the mere graze of our skin send shivers down my spine, no one can affect me the way she does. I know in some crazy way, Bella feels it too.

And Black is here to ruin everything for us.

I continued to stare him down, claiming Bella. I know, I know. I do sound a jerk by this, but I only want Bella to myself. He can't have her.

This isn't just some male macho thing. We're talking about my life here.

I know he took the hint, but he didn't back down. He returned my glare and this won't look good.

He's staking his want as well.

I won't let him have it. Not now, not tomorrow, not in a million years. I'd do whatever just to be with Bella.

I felt Bella tug my arms, and I've said enough to Jacob.

"Black," I warned.

"Cullen," he shot back.

Warning delivered.

Then he turned to Bella, "I'll see you, Bells." He leaned and kissed her cheek while looking at me.

I felt tremors down my body out of anger and tons of jealousy.

Fucking Black is pushing my buttons.

I was glad Bella looked pissed rather than happy about Jacob kissing him. At least I had a little amount of hope that she didn't like it.

I let Bella and Angela off early and I headed back to the office to get my car keys. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I'm just fucking pissed.

"Fuck!" I pounded my fists on my desk and tugged hair. "Damn it!"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down.

That fucking Black!

The only reason why I pursued his company was because of his connections and its standing in the business field. If it weren't for that, I'd leave him be.

I want to punch myself, feeling so fucking stupid.

I would have lesser problems concerning Bella and I if it weren't for my fucking competitiveness.

Someone tapped lightly on my open door and saw Eric, my assistant.

Shit. I forgot to close the door.

He cleared his throat and he looked frightened. "Mr. Cullen… Sir…"

I looked passed him and saw the five people in this floor excluding Eric look at me with frightened faces. I didn't mean to scare them off.

I cleared my throat and felt slightly humiliated but this isn't the first I've lashed out on things or screamed in the office. They should've seen this coming. "Yeah. Sorry about that. What is it you want?"

"Th-there's a phone call f-for you. I told him this isn't the best time but he insisted it's urgent."

"I'll take it," I said and went over to where the phone was, not even bothering to ask who it was.

"Mr. Cullen speaking. Who is this?"

"_Mr. Cullen! Yo! Wazzup man?" _Jared's voice echoed from the speaker.

I rolled my eyes. "Jared! What d you want? I'm in the middle of something."

"_Dude, seriously, stop working and have some fun! Look, Kim's celebrating her birthday tonight at a new club. I want you to be there. I won't take no for an answer."_

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, suddenly getting a headache. "I don't know man… I've got a lot in my hands right now…" I said lamely.

"_Anthony, if you don't show up later, we know exactly where to drag you from. I'll SMS the address. You better show up or I'll have Sam fuck you." _

Then the phone clicked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose again. "Bye." I muttered after Jared put the phone down.

I told Eric and company they could go and I drove as fast as I could to home.

I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I even shut my phone down because they kept on calling me. I went to sleep only to be woken by Sam after a few hours.

I walked grumpily to the shower having no choice and took a quick one.

"Sorry. Jared won't leave me alone," he smiled.

"Yeah. When did he leave us alone?"

Sam chuckled.

There was a lot of things going on in my head and I was a bit thankful for Jared's invitation. "Will you be drinking tonight?" I asked Sam.

He's the one other than myself that I trust my Volvo with; not fully, but still.

Sam rarely drank alcohol. When he does, he doesn't end up like most of us do. It's usually given that he's always our designated driver when we were seeing the world upside down.

"Do you really need to ask that?" he said.

I grinned at him, "Good! Because I had the longest day of my life and fucking Jacob Black was in it." And sped off.

The bar was packed and we stopped by the bar to get a few drinks.

Sam knows immediately I was in a bad mood because of Jacob Black. "What's with Jacob?" Sam asked.

I sighed and took a swig of my Johnny Walker. "He's making a move on Bella," I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Just the thought of it makes me quiver in anger.

"And this bothers you, because…?" he prompted.

I looked him in the eye and simply said, "Bella."

"Oh. Right!" he smiled.

"He was fucking testing me when he kissed her on the cheek this afternoon. I wanted to kill him for touching her like that. I'm… jealous of that." I admitted.

He had the freedom to touch her hand, or kiss her cheek without hurting her while my mere existence makes her repulsed by me or… hurt, maybe.

I told Sam how much I felt about her and everything I've thought over and how I need and want her so bad. I never thought a person could affect me like this. It's… it's unbreakable.

We headed over to the VIP, where we were greeted by our fellow frat brothers. It felt like home coming or just another celebration of our fraternity. It was great having time to chat with them, it feels like such a long time since I talked to most of them. It made me feel quite happy.

"There's my brother from a seagull! How are you Anthony?" Jared put his arm on my shoulder. "Fuck you Jared, fuck you! Just be thankful I was feeling a lot of stress lately, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

He chuckled."I love you too, bro! Shut the fuck up about work! We're at a club, have some fun!"

The drinks came along and I felt a little hot and unbuttoned a few on my polo. "Oh, by the way, I've got something for ya!" Jared wiggled his brows. I don't trust him enough to give me something that won't spell 'trouble'.

"Here he goes." Sam said and rolled his eyes. "Do you have a clue?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Whatever. You'll love it Anthony. Just wait for a few, it'll be here in a bit."

I braced myself for whatever it was and took more swigs of alcohol, I needed a bit of courage for what her has in store. Jared is one hell of a friend when it comes to surprises. I remember in college, he told Sam and I he had presents for us in box back in our rooms. Indeed, there was a box. A huge box where the strippers were in.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me and whispered, "I missed you, Cheri!"

Turns out I needed more than what I drank. I was as hard as stone; I was immovable in my seat. I saw Sam shake his head and give a warning glance to Jared. I glared at Jared, he's in so much trouble right now.

I removed Tanya's grip on me and moved a little farther from her. I barely looked at her when I nodded just to be polite enough.

"Like it, huh?" Jared elbowed me. I hugged him and patted his back a little harder than usual. "Oh I love how you are in deep shit," I said and laughed then I released him.

He left us alone and dragged Sam with him. Sam tried to make a bunch of excuses on staying but Jared wasn't having it. Well, there's no point in staying. I stood up, took bills from my wallet and laid it on the bar, leaving Tanya.

"Edward! Wait!" she pulled me. "I know you're mad… or something, but can't we hang out? Just for tonight?"

I didn't expect this from her but I didn't want to be involved with anything related to her. She stepped in front of me, impeding my exit. "Please?" she begged. "I'll be good, I promise."

I deliberated for a moment for I felt like I owed her something for taking her back then dumping her the next. It may be a good idea to clarify everything first from the past before moving onto the future. I nodded.

We took a seat on the other edge of the couch. Tanya wasn't as talkative as she is with me. She tried to initiate a conversation but I end up giving very short answers. I wasn't interested at all in this.

Sam sat a few feet away from me, occasionally giving me looks, asking if I was still okay and if I needed some recuing. I mouthed an 'I'm fine' to him and looked back at Tanya.

Tanya's beauty is awe-striking. She looks like she's made of billions of dollars and people would gladly pay for looks like hers, but… she held nothing on me. Back then, sure I was so proud my girlfriend's a supermodel, but that doesn't make it entirely. She's kind and loving despite everything and I know she didn't want things to happen the way it did.

Still, I'm not drawn to her. My feelings for her are nothing compared to what I feel for Bella. No one else comes close to Bella. To me, she's everything I've wanted and just the thought of here made me smile from ear to ear. Thinking of her made me want to leave right this instant.

"Edward? What are you smiling about?" Tanya asked.

I hadn't notice I was smiling. I think I looked like a dork for a second there. "Nothing," I said.

Then it dawned to me that she was closer to her than she was awhile ago. She leaned in front of me, her other hand was grazing over my leg, fiddling with my jeans while she held a martini in the other. I shifted slightly, cursing the coiled space because I can't move any further.

"Okay… I think I have to go," I said, preparing to stand up, but she tightened her grip on my jeans.

"What? Why? Can't you stay a bit longer? We just sat down a few minutes ago… and the… reunion…?" she said the last part with a shrug. I knew I'd get grilled for leaving earlier than everyone did. The party started around 10 and I haven't been here for more than two hours, it's not even midnight yet.

"Fine," I mumbled. Then I thought I heard a familiar shriek across the room. Then I heard a familiar shriek that I searched for instinctively, then I was greeted by her warm chocolate-colored eyes.

I couldn't look away from the intensity our gazes held. I can tell she's as surprised as I am to see her here.

Quite coincidentally, I heard some of my frat brothers converse about her behind me.

"Man, did you see the chick Jacob's with?" I heard one of the guys said.

"Damn! She's hot!" Said the other one. "Jacob hit jackpot this time!"

Upon hearing his name I clutched my glass harder and I was seething in jealousy. My gaze shifted to Bella's side, or should I say where she sat… She was on Black's fucking lap and he was fucking holding her waist.

I didn't like what I was seeing. I felt so much jealousy and pain. Jealousy, well… of course I'd want o be the only ones who holds Bella that way; jealous because he could do that to her without hurting her or simply because she'd let him. Pain… for the same reasons, specially for the last one.

I never felt this way with any other girl, only with Bella. I feel so protective if her but we aren't even together. I am so fucked and I wanted to cry for feeling so stupid…_being_ stupid.

After awhile, Bella blinked and shook her head as if trying to shake off a bad dream. She then was scrambling off Black's lap. I could see he didn't take a hint and wouldn't let go. I almost lost it until Bella accidentally punched him in the face. I couldn't help but choke out a laugh at what happened.

"What's so funny?" Tanya asked. I completely forgot she was beside me.

"Nothing," I said then looked back at where Bella and Black were seated. I saw her apologizing profusely to Jacob. Touching his hands which was on his face. Here comes my raging temper once again. Damn it!

"Oh! There's Jacob and Bella! Oh my Gosh, I didn't know they were here! We must say hi!" She didn't even let me speak and just dragged me off the seat. My brain was scattered and I wasn't open to the idea of getting so close to Jacob Black or I might just beat him up.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to pry!" Tanya said. I looked at them and saw Bella's back with her head tilted and Black's head tilted to the opposite direction which made them look like they were making out.

Tanya wasn't helping with my emotions with the wrong conclusion she came up with. I might as well send her and that mutt to someplace where no one could hear or see them.

"Excuse me?" Bella immediately faced us at once, looking frantic. "Oh, hi!" Her eyes widened as she saw Tanya and she glanced my way at a very short time, mumbling a 'hi'.

"Hey you two. Uhm.. Sorry to have…interrupted you," she seemed a bit bashful and devious. I knew Tanya was loving the 'new' couple; clearly, that's what's formulating in her head. I refuse to believe that's the truth though.

"What? Oh… Oh!" Bella's expression turned into mortified from frantic. "God, no! It's so not what your thinking!" She brushed profusely and waved her hands in the air. "It's alright, it happens all the time in clubs." Tanya laughed.

Oh Tanya! She's 'bitching' with me now… unconsciously. Sometimes, I wish I could super glue her mouth close, stitch it up and put a duck tape on it.

"No! It's not!" Bella insisted. Black had the nerve to chuckle, "Hey Tanya!" he said.

"I didn't know you guys were here. Wanna have a drink?" She offered and elbowed me. "Say hi to them, Edward!" she hissed.

"Isabella," I simply said and took a swig from my glass. Truthfully I couldn't stand seeing her with another guy. My knees were actually wobbly and my head swirled.

… and I fucking hate Jacob Black.

"Excuse us, we'd like to dance. Catch up with you later, yeah?" Jacob stood and pulled a very baffled Bella behind him. I heard Bella protest and I followed after them, wanting to stop Jacob for letting her do what she didn't want to.

Tanya pulled my hand and I was surprised by her touch. "Let's dance, Edward," she put her hands on my neck and started swaying her hips as we inched to the dance floor. It wasn't hard looking for Bella, knowing she would be with Jacob.

Jacob's hands were a little shy from her ass and I immediately regretted my slow reflexes awhile ago. I subtly moved closer to where they were slowly, occasionally being hit by Tanya's hand as she swayed and twirled. There were only a few people in between us and because I was to eager to get closer, I pulled Tanya to so we could be right behind them faster.

She giggled at that, thinking I was playing. "A little excited tonight?" she smirked and turned her back on me, creating gyrating movements on groin area.

Mother fucker, I didn't want her doing that!

Just as she pressed her ass to my crotch, Bella turned around and gasped at what she saw. I shook my head, saying it's nothing; there's nothing going on with us.

I couldn't figure out what emotion she had on her face but suddenly, she pressed her body closer to Jacob and took his arms to wrap around her waist, just below her bust.

What the fuck?

She stared into my eyes with fury and smirked. Her hips swayed all the right moves and it was so fucking pleasing to the eyes. My mouth was watering. Specially with that tight dress she has on! Her legs looks amazing! I wonder how good it would look on my shoulders? God, what was she thinking? Wearing that, at a bar? Where men are looking for everything she has. Every hormone in my body's going crazy. My dick was hardening just looking at her divine body.

Tanya laughed and pressed her ass harder on my crotch as she felt my dick grow.

Sorry, but it's not you!

As my eyes looked up, I saw her, staring at me. It was as if she was challenging me or something. Her eyes were cold, stone-hard.

The next thing that happened sent me to all kinds of fury. Black dipped his head to Bella's neck and gave a lingering kiss on her neck. I immediately froze and didn't know what to do first, pull Bella or kick him in the ass.

Black looked up to me, smiling evilly as he leaned his head to Bella's. Fucking douche! I stormed out of the dance floor, bumping Black in the process and went straight to the bathroom.

I slammed the door which startled the two people who are in there. I tugged my hair and went straight to the sink. Black clearly was enjoying this shit. My insides were churning and I can't explain how bad I felt about what I saw.

Karma sure sucks!

I punched the tiled wall and let out a loud 'fuck'. I don't know what to do with Black! I don't know what the fuck to do with Bella either. I don't know if she has feelings for that mother fucking mutt. I don't know anything!

I didn't like how he takes advantage of her. She's drunk! I could tell she's had too many alcohol.

After several minutes, I could hear people hooting and I guess it's time I went out. I decided if Jacob once again landed his fucking snout on Bella's skin, I'd gladly kick his ass for her… whether she likes it or not.

I went out the bar and saw that people were hovered and facing over the stage. I squeezed in myself to get a better view. To my surprise, my sister was up with the DJ, Jasper, holding her waist for support as she was screaming something in the microphone.

"…and my best friend! And her lovely 'friend'…" she air quoted and giggled, pointing to the bar, "will do me a favor and do body shots! Whoooo!" she screamed and everyone chanted 'body shots!'.

I was horrified at what I was seeing. A very drunken Bella who climbed on top of the bar, screaming like some college girl and a fucking happy Black who helped her and raised his hands in the air to keep the people chanting. I pushed people so I could get my way to the bar. The fucking place was crowded.

"Ayt, y'all! Listen up! The hottest boss in town is heeerrrrrrreeeeeeeeee!" The DJ said in the microphone. "And the luckiest businessman will do the honor of tasting her!" people started screaming and howls from my frat brothers would be heard all over the place.

I was running out of time to stop Bella and I couldn't push people so I could pass. Fuck this club! It's so crowded. Black was now standing beside Bella with his half-naked glory and Bella licked his chest, took the shot and barely grazed her lips to Black's as she took the lime.

The screams came alive once again. I pushed people roughly just to get my way. I made it in time just before Black was about to do a shot on her.

"Isabella!" I said, holding her hand. "Don't do this!" I pleaded.

"Who are you to tell me what not to do?"

I am just some schmuck who wants to make things right with you.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Black butt in.

"Shut the fuck up Black!" I pointed my finger at him and returned to Bella. "Isabella! You'll regret this. Please! Just, get down from there!"

People booed me for impeding the show, but I didn't give a fuck.

She bent over to my level and I could see the cheeks of her breasts popping out. I wanted to cover them, but didn't know how without offending her. She smiled seductively and said, "Watch. Me."

She put the shot glass between her breasts and gave the salt to Black. "Blow my mind, Jacob." She said as she handed him the salt.

I gripped Black's arm to stop him. "I'm warning you. Stop it!" I managed to say through gritted teeth. "Don't fucking touch me!" Black said.

"Go fuck someone else Edward! Leave me alone!" Bella shouted.

I was so shocked at what she had said. Earlier there was warmth in her eyes. There was the electricity I knew she felt as well. I didn't understand why she was like this now.

"Blow her fucking mind!" I heard Rosalie say from the speakers.

I stood like a fool, watching the fucking business man lick the salt off her inner thighs and shove his face on Bella's breasts, making her moan.

I could feel my body, rocking in trembles as I took in what was happening.

Before his lips landed on hers once again, I hit Jacob on the face, gripped Bella's legs and let her torso fall on my shoulder. I took the quickest route which was the fire exit just a few steps behind the bar and kicked the door open.

I took the stairs down despite her protests.

Luckily, no one came after us.

I put my jacket around her bum so no one could get a preview of what she has underneath her tiny dress. I didn't care how painful it is whenever her kicks get close to my dick or her pounding on my ass.

I was so mad at Black he's luck that's all I did to him. As for Bella, I just want this fuss to get this over with.

She stopped her protests in while we while I was walking down the street. I thought she passed out until she spoke.

"Would you let me down, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Oh! Sorry." I immediately set her to her feet and held her close so she wouldn't fall. "Don't touch me!" She shrieked and pulled away from me.

She slapped my face and I was completely taken aback. "Don't touch me ever again!"

I took a deep breath and didn't mind the tingling pain from her hand. I'm sure it made a big, fat, red mark on my face. She was crying and I didn't know how to make her feel better.

"Isabella… I'm… sorry. " I took a step closer to her but she took a step back. "Let me explain."

"Explain what? Huh? Explain why you've been driving me crazy with your mood swings? What the fuck is wrong with you, barging in like that when I was having fun?"

"Bella… I… know I don't have the right to do what I did earlier, but… I felt like I had to. Jacob can't fucking do those things to you! He can't just fucking touch like that…"

"Oh, right! And you can? You think _you_ have the right to do that?" she threw her head back in laughter. "Oh please, Mr. Cullen! I believe I gave him the permission to do that to me. I can't believe how hypocritical you can be."

That hit me hard.

"Just do me a favor, go home and leave me alone." She looked me in the eye.

I took a deep breath. Her words pierced through me, but I'm not giving up like this. "But I'm here… I'm trying to make things right. I want to make things right with you… for you."

I couldn't figure out once again what she had in mind and what her emotion was. All I know is that she turned pale and sort of blue. "Bella? Are you okay?"

As if on cue, she turned to her side and threw up.

I soothed her back by running circles on her back and held her hair from her face. I wiped what's left on her lips. She wobbled, as she tried to stand straight. I held onto her arms so she wouldn't say I was taking advantage of her.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

She didn't protest as I carried her to my car and drove even if I had a number of alcohol.

Bella was fast asleep on the passenger seat when we got to her building.

I stared at her angelic face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, like she isn't going through what she is right now. I caressed her cheek, "I'd make it right, Isabella. I'd make it right this time." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

Instead of waking her, I drove to our home so I could take good care of her until she felt better. Plus I didn't have keys to her apartment.

I'll take of her throughout the day and say my piece once she let's me.

I hope luck is with me this time. I'm manning up and I'm hoping she'd hear the things I want to say and make up to her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 26!**

**Show me some love and tell me what y'all are thinking! :)**


	27. Drinking Aftermath

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

**I had to change the entire chapter. **

**Hope you'll like this :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: Drinking Aftermath

**BPOV**

I was sucked into consciousness when I felt like my head was being cracked open.

I groaned. I knew I had too much to drink last night.

The last things I knew was throwing up, more throwing up and even more throwing up.

I feel like shit and I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. "God! What the fuck happened? I feel like shit!" I said, face flat on my pillow before rolling on my back and stretched.

I blinked a few times and noticed the intricate painting on the ceiling and the walls. I looked by my side and there are expensive bedside tables, of course and lamps. I stood up, feeling completely disoriented as I saw more expensive looking furniture the room. There's a small living room and I looked at the bed I was sitting on, boy was it big.

Am I in a hotel room?

Panic shot through me and I didn't know what to do. The last person I remember I was with was….

Oh shit!

I immediately scrambled off the bed. I didn't manage to do so gracefully because my feet were tangled in the blanket and comforter making me fall on my ass.

I kicked the cloth off me and went looking for my things.

What the hell, Isabella? What were you thinking?

I was so panicked about what may have happened between us when I wasn't conscious anymore. I didn't know what to do at first. I took deep breaths to calm myself for a few moments so I could think clearly. My first goal is to get the hell out of where I am without seeing him.

"Don't panic!" I reminded myself. I started with looking for my things...

which I couldn't find anywhere. Where could I possibly leave my things? I passed by a mirror and saw that I was in expensive silk pajamas. I was starting to ventilate at the thought of… AB seeing me naked again.

Oh dear. Oh dear. I just hope and pray I dressed myself drunk… but, not possible.

I am in deep shit, okay.

I was looking for my dress when I heard the door open.

My worst fear of seeing him before I flee just came true. Fantastic!

I didn't know what else to do so I just plopped to the bed, pretending like I was still sleeping. What a stupid thing to do, mind you. It took quite awhile before the footsteps reached where I was. I smelled the aroma of very, very delicious food. It tastes mouthwatering just by its smell.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I heard a velvety voice utter.

He knew I was awake. Damn it! I didn't move, I just wanted to melt right then and there and pretend I was still sleeping.

I was waiting for him to leave, instead I heard him clear his throat and said something.

"I… I'm… sorry for taking you away like that in the club. I just… I couldn't…" he let out an exasperated sigh.

Oh no! Please, Edward. Don't do this! I'm still planning to make my escape! I wanted to say.

"Look, I know I'm in no place to do that or tell you what to and what not to do. I have no right whatsoever… but… I want to… I mean, I want to be someone who has a say in your life… in some ways…" I could hear his feet shuffling on the floor.

I squeezed my eyes closed and refrained myself from saying anything. It felt surreal hearing this from him. I'd just wait for him to finish talking so I could leave in a few minutes.

"Yesterday… when we were at Jacobs office… I felt the awakening sensation I felt when we touched. It's something…. Magical? I don't know, I couldn't really describe how amazing if feels when I feel our connection. But yesterday, I thought that was it, I'm not playing games anymore. I'll be candor with my feelings and maybe, you'll see what I really mean."

Oh my God! What was he saying? I felt that way! He felt it, too?

Isabella! Relax, don't be fooled. My conscience said.

But he… felt it, too…. I argued. That's something!

"I miss you a little… a little too often… a little too much…" his voice cracked.

My eyes fluttered open upon hearing this. I couldn't help myself, I felt like I was floating.

"…and just the mere thought of you being with a guy other than myself makes me… it makes me feel nauseous and weird and... angry…"

Where was all this coming from? I hadn't expected we'd be saying something to each other last night. My heart was beating faster and my palms were sweaty. I felt nauseous upon hearing those words come out from his mouth.

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't.

Am I dreaming? Is this real?

"It's okay if you choose to ignore me, I'm not forcing you to listen to me… but, just so you know… " he blew out a breath. "I'm letting it out in the open – my feelings, I mean. I can't contain my feelings toward you anymore, I refuse to."

I could imagine him running his long fingers through his messy locks and lick his bottom lip. He always does that.

"I admit, it took me a long time to admit to myself what was going on and I'm hoping, you feel it too… in some bizarre way, I know deep down, you know exactly what I'm talking about. If not, I'll help you see what… glorious thing it is we share… Sorry, if what I'm saying is confusing you but it all makes sense to me."

My heart stopped at that.

Is this really happening? I'm still confused; I don't know if I am awake or just dreaming.

Is everything I've hoped, longed and prayed for really happening?

I didn't know what came about me but I just had to look at his eyes. To see that it was alright to believe. To see if he meant every word he uttered.

I sat up and took a deep breath before facing him. My dubious eyes met his sad yet smoldering ones. I searched for anything, any hint of cockiness in him, but there's none. I knew right then and there, he's completely vulnerable. His naked soul is right in front of my eyes.

I wanted to say how much I believe him, but I'm still afraid of what will happen if I open my mouth. I don't know which words would console him and myself.

He took hesitant steps toward me, his eyes, never left mine.

He knelt in front of me and I looked down as he struggled to say something.

"I know I'm not the best boyfriend material out there, but with you, I want to be the best you ever had. Despite everything that has been said and done, all I ever wanted is… you."

I couldn't believe how…happy…eccentric and completely taken aback by what he said.

He wants me too.

It's not just I, feeling that way. He feels the way I do.

"Am I dreaming?" I blurted out loud.

He looked surprised at first and shook his head. "No. No you aren't," he chortled.

Can't I save myself from something humiliating for once? God!

He sighed and stared at my hands for sometime. I watched as he hesitantly took it in his and held it tight. His eyes sought permission and my not moving means I don't care if he touches me.

Once again I felt the amazing feeling he does to me when he touches me. It's hard to ignore.

"We have to give us a try, Isabella." He looked me straight in the eye. "I'm here, I'm ready. I'm willing to do what it has to take so we could start anew. I'm all yours, Bella…"

Is it worth giving a try?

Definitely! No need for second thoughts.

"We have to give us a try. We just… have to. Can't you see? Can't you feel what goddamn amazing effect we have on each other?" he waved his hand between him and I. "Just give us a chance, Bella. And if it doesn't work, which I highly doubt, then you'll never hear a thing from me again. You'll never see me, even. It will be like I never existed. I won't bother you, whatsoever, but please…. Just… just give us a try."

I stared at him like some stupid goldfish.

I was happy dancing in my head but I'm totally frozen, physically.

He blew out a long breath once again. "I guess… what I'm trying to say is… It's always been you… It has always been you, running through my mind, 24/7. It's always been you who keeps me breathing... who keeps me alive. I may sound like some lunatic, but nothing can feel right if and when you're not with me. So… if you don't mind, I'd like to make it up to you and show you, let you feel how real love should be…" his hold tightened.

"Would… you… let me?" his last words came out in a whisper.

"This is the best dream I've ever had!" I said.

He chuckled but an edgy one. He seemed frustrated. "Cute. But! You are awake. How many times would you like me to answer that before you believe?"

I shook my head and couldn't help smiling.

He said about everything I wanted to say to him and everything he felt, I felt too. I couldn't believe my lucky stars. The man I've longed for is finally here and I can't let my pride ruin that for me.

He doesn't need to do something more. His genuinity has done it for me… that's all I needed.

This about the most perfect thing that has happened and I don't know how destiny managed to bring us together.

This is destiny. My destiny. His destiny. Our destiny.

He cleared his throat, making me come back to reality. "You… don't have to answer that right now. I'll wait… doesn't matter how long… I'll wait."

"No!" I said as he loosened his hold on me. I'm not letting this pass up.

He raised his brows after I accidentally yelled. "No." I closed my eyes.

Making sure I have the right amount of courage to say what I am about to say. I know that things will work out and like what he said, I highly doubt it wouldn't. "I don't have to think about it." I smiled and opened my eyes.

His once dismal eyes turned to the most gleeful ones I've yet seen. His smile reached his eyes once again, with that, I knew he was as happy as I am.

He kissed my hands, his lips lingering on my knuckles and I couldn't help but feel as happy as he was.

Everything still felt like a dream as we stared at each other, smiling like a bunch of fools.

I hope this feeling never fades away.

He stood up and let go of my hands, cupping my face instead. He wiped away tears from my eyes which I hadn't noticed. He kissed the tears away and hugged me.

His chin on my head and I hugged his waist. We hugged each other so tight and I don't know how many minutes passed by.

I took in his smell. I haven't been this intimate with him and I love how it felt to finally have him. To have something tangible, not just a figment of my imagination that didn't do any justice to the real thing.

I love the way he smells. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

He chuckled again. "We're already hugging each other, what else would make you think this isn't real?"

"Hmm… I don't know…" I said as I looked up to him.

"I really think I am dreaming," I teased.

Well, I partially do think I am dreaming, but I was actually leaving hints for something. Something he should do that would seal the deal.

"You are awake," he said with a brow raised.

"Prove it." I teased.

His melting crooked smile was apparent and I melted then and there once again. He slowly lowered his head to mine and as we inched closer, I could feel his shaggy breath so close to my lips.

His gaze left my lips for a moment and looked up my eyes, asking for permission as our lips slightly grazed.

I moved closer, our lips touched. I could feel him smile to my response as we kissed. This kiss sent butterflies to my stomach. I was on cloud nine as our lips danced. It felt like it was the two of us only existing.

My hands automatically run through his bronze locks and his were caressing my neck and shoulder. From a simple graze, this kiss is now turning into a passionate one.

He pushed me down, not breaking our increasing tempo. My hands laid on his chest, as his were stuck on my hair. We kissed more passionately, savoring each move, sound and feeling.

I let my hands slide to his back then I felt him stiffen and pull away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…. I… I didn't mean to take it that far…" he looked a bit dismayed and a little pissed, maybe.

Normally I would've begged for more. Who wouldn't want a piece of Edward's ass, right? Tall, fair, perfectly toned muscles, perfect smile, perfect teeth, perfect hair, perfect face, eyes…. Perfect everything!

Moving on! I would've begged for more, but Edward's concern about how I felt was good. Real good.

Well… maybe we got a little carried away? I had something to do with it; I hadn't even noticed we were heading to the 'danger zone', I felt like a little shameful at that.

"It's okay, Edward."

He actually was being selfless and I love it.

I gave him a soft smile and he replied with an apologetic look. "I am sorry, but that kiss was… great."

"I know," I chuckled.

I gasped upon something I've forgotten to do since I woke. "Oh my God!" I haven't even brushed my teeth. Shit!

"What? What's wrong?" Edward looked worried.

I blushed in embarrassment. Shit, did he smell my morning breath? He did, didn't he?

God, that is so humiliating. I shook my head and rushed to the bathroom. "I'll just…." I said as Edward called out to me.

I brushed my teeth and washed up.

I splashed cold water on my face to wake me up. I smiled at my reflection, thanking every lucky star that everything that's happened is not a figment of my imagination.

I blew out a breath making sure it was minty before heading out. I opened the door and saw Edward, with a questioning look, sitting on a chair near the bathroom. I walked to him and he pulled me to his lap.

"Sorry. I just…. I… haven't brushed me teeth earlier…. Sorry…"' I buried my face on his chest so that he wouldn't hear my muffling. Saying it out loud is more humiliating.

"Don't worry about that." His body shook in laughter. "Morning breath has nothing on what I've, shall we say, experienced earlier."

"What are talking about?" I said, leaning away from his body to see his face.

He shook his head, "I'm not saying anything. "

"What? Why?" I asked, completely curious. I had patches scenes from the party. I hated having no memory when you're drunk.

"Nothing. Here, eat." He reached for the tray of food and placed it in front of me, veering out of the topic. "Very smooth, Edward. Do tell me what happened last night."

"I don't kiss and tell," he smirked.

"What the hell? Are kidding me? Just tell me what happened!" I said, running out of patience.

"I told I don't kiss and tell. Now eat." He said, putting a fork with a slice of French toast near my mouth.

I pushed the fork away and huffed. "No."

We glared at each other then my stomach made this gurgling sound. Damn it!

He threw his head back in laughter and I smacked his arm. "See, you're hungry. Now eat!"

"I'm not hungry," I said. Being my stubborn self, I wouldn't admit to that easily even when my face is burning red with embarrassment.

"Always so stubborn," he whispered. "Fine. Eat, I'll talk."

I took a bite of the French toast. It's sol delicious. I've never tasted anything like this! "This is delicious! Thank your chef for me." I said, taking another bite.

"Thanks," he chuckled, "but I'm afraid we don't have one."

"What? Really? Who… made this then?" I asked a bit lost. "A house with a room half of my loft without a chef? Are you kidding me?" Okay, we aren't in some hotel, I figured at some point when there were no labeled stuff in the bathroom.

"I did. I know my way around the kitchen," he winked. Wow, something we could do together…hmmm….

Snap out of it!

"Talk. " I said before my mind could go to places.

"Well… I took you forcibly out of the bar. Then you yelled at me on the streets and asked to bring you home. Remember?" He looked at me. I nodded, remembering a few things that part of the night… or morning.

"You fell asleep and I had no keys to your apartment so I thought it's best to head here. Besides, I can't imagine what you would look like if I left you alone…" he said.

"Why?"

"Because… you threw up all the while, in my car, in the first room I brought you. You looked really sick earlier. Good thing I was being selfish and took you home."

Oh dear. All the while I thought every time I threw up I was in my own bathroom. Jesus, the aftermath of getting drunk is always, always horrible!

"Sorry…." I said coyly.

He lifted my chin with this finger. "Don't be. I love being given the opportunity to take care of you." He smiled and pecked my lips.

I couldn't help but smile and feel my heart melt. I wasn't used to being taken care of and I felt happy that someone is willing to do that for me.

* * *

**END of chapter 27**

**What do you think? :)) :s**


	28. Errands

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Had a hard time writing this. I'm a bit skeptical about how sweet they should be?**

**Hmm... **

**Show me some love and help me out? I'm working on the next chapter :)**

**I hope you'll like this :)

* * *

**

Chapter 28: Errands

**BPOV**

After I ate my breakfast-slash-afternoon-snack, I e-mailed Angela using Edward's phone, calling in sick.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day in bed, just talking.

It felt amazing being enveloped in his strong arms. Once in a while, we'd stare at each other, smiling. I've never felt this damn, good. EVER. At one point, we talked about the status of our relationship. We both agreed to be a bit discreet about it.

"I don't want any pressure," I said.

"Neither do I," he smiled.

"I just want to savor it, you know? This, what's going on right now…" I drew circles on his chest. "Let it simmer for awhile… Let it unfold in time… I just… Don't get me wrong, I'm not keeping this a secret…" I trailed off.

Edward gently tilted my chin and pecked my lips. "I'd like that, I get you. I want to know you first and I don't want people meddling. Specially my sister."

"That!" I chuckled. "That, I don't like. At least, not now. Specially Rose. God, better put your precious … thingy…" I said pointing to his lower body part, blushing.

That made him laugh. "Don't worry about me, I'll take whatever it is she'll be giving me."

I melted once again as he smiled genuinely. I love this new side I'm seeing. I've only seen it once, when he took me out to lunch to apologize. I'm loving how sweet he could be, not just the Handsome Bastard or Annoying Bastard I've always seen.

It was about dawn when Edward's phone rang. "Jasper," he murmured. "Hello?"

"Uh… I don't know… must be sleeping." I looked sat up so I could look at him. "Call me in an hour or so, if she hasn't answered, I'll check on her. Thanks!"

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Alice told Jasper to call you, check how you're doing and tell you your stuff is with her, but it was just the machine so he called me... since I was the last person you're with."

"Guess I have to head home now, huh?" I said, a bit sad.

"Well… yes… One more thing. I'd like to do thing traditionally. I mean… getting to know each other then going out on dates… Follow the first, second, third base rule," he winked. "I hope you don't mind, though. We've started differently, but it's the way I've been raised, is... that okay with you?"

"Yes. I don't mind," I kissed his shoulder and stood up. "I'm going to go get changed."

His request interested me, making me want to see how it all plays out. It would be an amazing adventure with Edward. And I want to get to know him in every way I could.

I took a quick shower and put on last night's outfit. I made use of the blow dryer and took my time to fix myself up. I know I looked like… I looked more than shit the whole day and I wanted to look good before we say good night. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw he had also showered and was dressed casually. "I was thinking we could eat dinner out," he flashed his crooked smile. "I'd like that." I said.

"Good. Oh, and just so you know, mom and dad might be home anytime."

Upon hearing that, my shoe fell as I was putting it on. "Y-your parents?" Shit. I totally forgot about them! I wanted to ask if they knew about me being here or if they saw me last night or this morning, whatever but I couldn't get it out of my mouth.

"Don't worry, they spent the night at a friend's house." He walked toward me and rubbed his hands on my arms making me feel a little relaxed.

"Sorry… I just… Based on what you said last night, I figured my vomit won't leave a very good impression." Jesus, why did I drink last night? I wanted to kick myself.

"I'm sure it will," he bent down to help me put on my other shoe. "Perfect," he said. I smiled as he stood up and kissed my forehead. "Let's go," he took my hand.

After quite a number of turns and long hallways, finally, we made it to the door. We took the steps down the entryway and parked on the driveway was a different car. It's hue is a dark shade of blue and looks brand new. I've seen this car in Jake's collection only I don't know what it's called.

Screw me for my limited knowledge on cars.

"Where's your Volvo?" I can't help but ask once he slid in.

"In the garage. It's not clean yet, why?" he turned to me as he drove away. My body slammed a bit on the seat. This car is fast. He sped out of the street and didn't slow down when we reached their community's gate and merged to the main road.

"Bella?" he looked at me again and touched my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Would you just keep your eyes on the road! God, are you trying to kill us?" I almost yelled at him because of his maniac driving. I was holding on to my seat for dear life, I didn't dare look at his speedometer, it might just give me a heart attack.

He chuckled and didn't even look away and still caressed my cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"EYES!" I yelled and flinched from his touch. I am so damn scared of this car ride. "EYES. ON. THE. ROAD." I said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled then eased on the accelerator.

Thank goodness. "Happy?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat properly. He drove by the nearest Tacobell and we parked on m building's street. We were eating in his car and I noticed how careful he was not to spill crumbs in his car. He ate a Gordita Supreme and I had a Crunchwrap Supreme.

Edward fed me occasionally, giving me a bite of his and I fed him mine too. "This is my favorite." I said as I chewed on my last bite. How un-lady like, I forgot who I was with, but it felt too easy to be myself around Edward.

"Glad I thought of Tacobell," he wiggled his brows. "Oh, you have something… cheese on your… right there…" he said, pointing to the corner of my lip. I licked to where he was pointing. "Gone?" I asked.

He shook his head and I wiped my face with a napkin. "No. Not working." He said. "Here, lemme…" he took the napkin from me and lifted my chin only to meet his soft, delicious lips.

I can't help but moan as I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. My hands automatically found his bronze mop and was glued to it. His hands were cupping my face and neck.

This is what I get for getting cheese on my lip, then I'd gladly put some on everyday. I felt like a teenager doing something like this. It felt so high school. Kissing in your date's car right before your parents catch you and jump out of the car.

We were kissing so passionately. Out tongues were busy dancing and heat was building up.

But his stupid phone kept on ringing. We ignored the first call but it rang again. Damn phone!

"Screw that." Edward said in between our hot make out session.

I hate that damn caller! But it must be urgent. It wouldn't be ringing again if it weren't. "Might be important," I begrudgingly said between our kisses.

"Screw," he said then slipped his tongue in my mouth and twirled around mine for a few times and slipped his out, "that." he said, kissing me forcefully.

I was lost in his kiss and his ringing phone almost slipped my mind.

_No, Isabella. Let him take the call!_ My damn conscience was bugging me… and it would haunt me until I stop it.

I sighed and pulled away, Edward's brows scrunched. "Answer that. I think it's important."

He huffed and muttered about something about bad timing. I chuckled as he answered the call angrily. "What?" he said.

"Y…eah…" He looked at me and mouthed 'Jasper'. Had it been an hour since he last called? "Try calling after a few minutes. I have a feeling she might be waking up," he winked at me.

I restrained giggling and listened to what Edward was saying on the phone. "Shut up and go eat your balls," Edward said and ended the call.

"Guess I can't get away from your sister, huh?"

"Apparently," he smiled. "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

He took my hand as we walked in the lobby he was once banned…by Rosalie. We stopped by the elevators and he hugged me, baffling me. "This is my stop," he said.

"Here? What?"

He released me and put an arm on my waist. "Traditionally, right? I kind of crossed the line awhile ago... forgive me." he smiled coyly.

I laughed at him. "I don't mind kissing on first dates."

"Date? You think this is a date?"

"Uh…yes?" I was getting confused again. "That is not how Edward Cullen does dates. You'll know when we have our first _real_ date."

"Real huh? And when is that?" I am highly interested on how he 'does dates'. "You'll find out soon. We have to say goodnight or Alice might go nuts."

I had such a good time and saying goodnight is the least I wanted to do right now, but hey, at least it isn't a goodbye. "Fine. Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight," he bent down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "Sweet dreams. Give me a call before you go to bed, if you'd like."

"I will. Sweet dreams, too and thank you. For everything." It was my turn to kiss his lips. "Drive safely." I said sternly and walked in an elevator. We both waved goodbye as the doors closed.

I sighed happily and couldn't help but smile. This is exactly what I wanted and more, I'm so elated I don't know how to thank whoever made this happen.

As soon as I got home, there were several messages from Jasper. I could hear Alice's mumbles, telling Jasper what more to ask or...say. I called afterwards and told them I wasn't feeling well when they called. I had to tone down and coughed a few times since I sounded too jumpy at first.

I hope that did it.

I missed Edward. I know it's silly to miss someone just a few moments after you were together, let alone we haven't been 'in a relationship' barely 24 hours, but I couldn't help it. I've already washed up and prepped for bed, still I feel as giddy as a teenager who was asked out to prom by the hottest guy in school – only I was asked out by the hottest man on Earth, no doubt!

I laid in bed and grabbed my cordless phone from the nightstand. I was in the process of dialing Edwards number when my phone rang. I knew who it was so I just took a quick breath and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey,"_ said a deep, velvety voice,_ "I just got home."_

"It seems like you can't get enough of me," I teased.

"_Oh I sure do, Isabella. I sure do," _ he said sexily. My body couldn't avoid reacting sexually to that. "Me either…" I bit my tongue so I couldn't say anything more.

"_What are you doing?"_

"Just laying down… what about you?" I asked. Oh this is soooo high school!

"_Laying down… and thinking about how splendid this day was." _I could picture him smiling as he said this. I was happy we both feel the same way about everything. I hope this lasts.

"Yeah. I still couldn't believe how all this turned out," I said and yawned after. After a day of lying in bed, I still felt exhausted from last night's activity. Still, I have to get up early tomorrow for work.

"_Okay, I'll let you off. Let's sleep now."_

"No!" I protested. _ "Bella." _He said a bit sternly._ "I know you're still tired, let's both rest. We'll be seeing each other tomorrow."_

"But… I still want to talk to you…" I argued. I know I'm not going to last long, but I still wanted to talk to him.

"_Isabella, don't be stubborn. Let's sleep now so when we wake up it's tomorrow," _ he chuckled, _"then we'd be seeing each other again."_

I couldn't help but laugh at his silly logic, but he has a point. I can't wait to be with him again. "Alright. I can't argue with such a clever man. Goodnight then."

He laughed. _"Thank you for the compliment, appreciate it. Anyway, goodnight, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."_

"You too. Sweet dreams, Edward." I said, feeling myself blush.

"_Call me anytime you want. Okay? Promise me."_

"Promise." I felt my head swimming at how sweet it felt to be taken care of. "Goodnight," I smiled – as if he saw me.

"_Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." _

I put the phone down and slipped into slumber with a big, goofy smile on my face.

Still as giddy as yesterday, I woke up early. I groaned when I saw that it was just almost 6. I tried to sleep again but I couldn't. I laid in bed for moments, thinking of something productive to do. I looked at my alarm and saw that half an hour of nothing just passed.

I decided to take a jog to distract myself from counting the hours.

I put on a sports bra and leggings. My hair was in a sloppy knot and went for the door. I was surprised to see a tall, fair, muscular, and… my god-like… Edward… with his crooked grin that makes my vajay-jay go gaga.

I was about to say date but he's more than that. I couldn't say boyfriend since…. Well since I feel like it's not yet official because we haven't had our 'real' date. But whatever. He's mine.

"Hey," he said coyly.

"Hi! Wh- what are you doing here?" I couldn't hide my delight.

"Good morning to you too." he chuckled and pecked my lips. "This is a good morning!" I said. "I see you're up for a jog?" I pointed to his outfit. He was wearing a simple white shirt and jogging pants.

"Yes, if you will let me join you?"

"Sure. Come on, boss." I snickered as he rolled his eyes while closing my door.

He put his hand on the small of my back and I leaned on his side as we walked to the path I usually jogged. We stopped by a bench and started stretching. I loved the morning breeze and how usually cheerful people are during the summer season.

"You shouldn't wear that when you're going for a run," he pointed to my top.

"What? Why?" I asked as I bent down to stretch my legs. Then I got why he said that earlier and I think I blushed a bit.

"Bella, I don't think…" he trailed off.

"I think I know what you're saying," I said then I stood straight. "Of course you do. And please, no more stretching."

I giggled at his fatherly concern. I could understand his sentiment. Of course when I bent down, a little bit of my girls spill out. I didn't really notice that since I thought my girls had enough cover.

It felt funny to be running so close with someone who occasionally winks at you when you glance at him. I paid extra attention to the road ahead – I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Edward.

"How'd you know I was going out today?"

"I didn't. I just assumed you were," he said, slowing down. "Don't you do this regularly?"

"I do. At least 4 times a week, anytime I can go for a run," I said walking now. "I hate going to the gym."

"Really?" he seemed amused. "You… look like you spend a good time in one… Never mind. Want to get coffee before we head back?"

"I'd love to," I smiled.

After having coffee, he brought me to my building but to my door this time. He gave me an innocent peck on the lips and left. We both needed to get ready for work. As I took a shower I was thinking of how we would act in the office.

It would certainly be an issue if one day we're ignoring each other the next we're all… flirty and stuff. How would I act around him? I should've thought about this earlier so I could've brought this up.

I had to think of a nice outfit to wear…which took a huge chunk of my time. 'Dress to impress' was on my mind the whole time. Of course, I wanted to look good for Edward.

I looked for my cellphones and wallet. I couldn't find the damn things anywhere. Then I remembered my things are with Alice. Another thing that took time.

I got to work a few minutes behind and was greeted by an excited Angela with my coffee. "Good morning!" she chirped.

"Good morning," I said equally suspicious and giddy. My eyes scanned the floor for Edward, eager to see him. This time I hoped my office was on the same floor as his. "So, why are you all so… that?" I said pointing to her as I put my stuff down.

"Guess what!" she almost squealed. "What?" I laughed.

"I think I have a shot with Ben!"

"Of course you do. I've told you this a dozen times! Go ask him out. We're in the 21st century, my dear."

"Yeah… well… I still don't have the courage to do that. I'll stick to talking to him more often. Anyway, here's what you missed yesterday, over here is where your signature is needed and over here's the list of numbers you need to call." She said flipping the pages of the folder before handing it to me.

"Oh God. Just skipped a day from work and now I have all these to do," I groaned.

"Which reminds me, what happened? Did you get sick again?" she asked. I know the word sick had something more to it.

"No Angela," I smiled. "I am perfectly fine. I just got a little… hung over last night. Alice and Rose dragged me to a party, you know those two," I shrugged. Oh, and I spent the whole day with EDWARD CULLEN, the most amazing man…ever!

"Looks like you had fun last night. Can't wipe that smile off your face eh?" Of course I'm smiling from ear to ear with just the thought of Edward.

"One of the best," I said. Truly, it was. I'm glad I let my two friends drag me out or else I would be stuck here, in the office, forcing myself to forget about Edward. "Tell you all about it later. I need to get started with these."

I proceeded to work with my mind occasionally drifting with thoughts about Edward. I tried hard to focus on the things I have to do. I wonder if he got in already? It's been almost two hours since I went to work. I pushed the thought aside and went on with my job.

"Bella, Mr. Cullen wants to see you," Angela said through the intercom. I literally jumped out of my seat. Too much eagerness, I say. "Uh, yeah. I'll be right up!" I said.

I rummaged my bag for my mirror. I hurriedly reapplied some lipgloss and cheektint then ran my fingers to my hair. "Perfect," I said and went for the door. Angela followed me. Still, I didn't know how to act around him so I decided to act as if I didn't give a damn about him being here. I need to pull this off since I am a very bad liar.

"Come in," said Edward when I knocked. I took a deep breath, before entering.

Edward smiled as he saw me and I gave a weak one and tilted my head towards Angela. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." Angela greeted.

I decided to tease him and pretend to be annoyed and cold. "What do you want, Mr. Cullen?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward looked appalled and confused at my tone and stared at me. I raised my brow at him, trying to hold back a smile. He cleared his throat and shook his head, trying not to smile too. "You're behind your workload, Isabella. You have some explaining to do."

Angela looked at me warily and I smiled, rolling my eyes at Edward as if I was truly annoyed. "I can explain that, Sir."

"Angela, you can leave now, I want to talk privately to Isabella. Thank you." He nodded to her. Angela looked hesitant and I told her it was okay. I watched her leave the room and was surprised to see Edward's chest when I looked back.

He pecked my forehead and my lips. "So, that's the way you greet me around the office?" he said hugging me.

"No," I giggled. "I didn't know how to act around you. Rumors in the office can get around quite fast."

"Can't argue with that."

"So… you just got in?" I can't help myself from asking. A small part of me is scared that all of this might just be a dream or something. "No, my father… he… wanted to talk to me about some things. I would've gone down or send you here if it weren't for the… small meeting."

I was relieved to hear that. "What did he tell you? I mean… if you don't mind."

He pulled me to his lap when he sat on his seat. Was it bad? "Edward? Why won't you say anything? Was it bad?"

He sighed. "He just wanted to know why I wasn't here yesterday. I told him I was hung over."

"That was what I said to Angela," I laughed. "I got a pretty bad scolding from Carlisle earlier. He wasn't happy about me, skipping work because of that."

"Yeah, what an irresponsible Vice President!" I teased.

He rolled his eyes and I looked at the time. "Edward, I hate to be away from you but I have to get back to work. I've got a lot to do. See you at lunch?"

"I'd like that. Meet me at the parking lot?"

"I will. I'll see you later," I kissed him and hopped off his lap. I went to my office then Angela went after me.

"What did he want this time?"

I forgot how Angela knew my 'dislike' for Edward then. "Nothing really. Same old, same old. Ugh!" I feigned annoyance once again.

Just before I went down to meet Edward for lunch, I called Alice to bring my things over in the afternoon.

Edward and I ate at a nearby restaurant. We both agreed to be careful not to be seen by people. We're just starting out a relationship and again, we don't want any pressure on us.

Alice came by in the afternoon, she wasn't that cheery and looks a bit tired, sick maybe. I tried to get it out of her but she said she just feels bad. She didn't even stay for too long.

"Have you talked to Alice? She seemed a little off," I asked Edward. We've been on the phone since after we've both have eaten. He brought me home and went straight to have dinner with his parents.

"_She's fine, don't worry. All the planning is taking a toll on her."_

"Huh," I huffed. "I don't know… " Alice doesn't look tired when she's stressed, more like annoyed. I think it's more than that. Well, maybe I'm looking too much into this. "Maybe she is. I mean, she's practically doing everything on her own."

"_You know Alice, she's very particular with her needs. Enough about Alice, please? I assure you nothing is wrong with her."_

"Fine, I'll shut up about Alice."

We talked until I don't know what time it is. The next thing I knew my alarm was going wild and flashed 7:00 am. I got up and took a bath, ate breakfast and made it to work just on time.

I had a light workload today, thank God! I sent an SMS to Edward once I got in since I haven't had spare time to call him earlier.

A single stem of pink lily – without a card – was sitting on my desk when I got in. It didn't stop coming even after when I didn't go to work. I have a feeling Alice and Rose maybe right, that these came from Jacob.

"Hey," I heard Edward say. "Hi!" I greeted, trying to hide the lily. "How'd you get through Angela?"

He chuckled, "I've got powers." He kissed my lips then hugged me. "What are you hiding behind your back, Isabella?" his whisper made me shiver, forgetting for a moment what I had in hand.

"N-nothing important. Just a... just…" I shrugged and blushed. I don't know how to go about this. I felt pretty embarrassed and afraid of his reaction.

"Just a?" he prodded. "Come on, show me."

He was waiting for me to say something while I felt apprehensive about it. I actually had no choice about it and I don't want to lie. I sighed and put my hand in front with the lily, "It's… just a lily. I don't even know who it came from … I… you know."

He chuckled once again at how I explained, "I don't mind." He pecked my lips. "If you want I can throw it away." I offered, instantly regretting it. I don't want throwing away my favorite kind of flower no matter where it came from.

"Don't." he said. "Don't throw it away. I guess, I just have to deal with my girl's crazy stalker," he smirked while wrapping his arms on my waist.

Oh how I love how he smirks. "Oh your girl huh?"

"Yes, you're my girl, no one else's." he dipped his lips onto mine but without our tongues meeting, keeping it as innocent as possible. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," I said leaning my forehead on his chest.

"Can you finish early? Around three?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"I can't believe you're doing that face on me!" I rolled my eyes. Like bother, like sister, I guess. "Yes, I can finish early and why?"

"I'm gonna go run some errands, I want you to come with me." he smiled.

"Okay. I will. I'll meet you down stairs at three. I'm going to have lunch with Rosalie, by the way. We're going to talk about Alice's bachelorette party." I almost forgot about that; thanks to my BlackBerry's planner.

"Okay. I'll see you at three," we kissed and he went out. Angela soon fled into my room with my coffee. "Another one of his mood swings, I assume. We didn't hear you guys raise your voices," she laughed handing me my coffee.

I didn't know how to react to what she said. I was actually panicking in my head. "Mood swings," I confirmed and drank my coffee so I wouldn't have to lie.

Rosalie went to the office to come and get me. She always rummaged through my stuff whenever she came over.

"Your office is so boring!" she whined. I just ignored her, nothing new about her whining. "Oh! Here's something interesting. A lily. A pink lily." She said.

I looked up and saw her holding the flower with a smirk on her face. "So, is it Jacob? Oooh! Oh my God! Have you called him back?"

"Called him back? What?" This information is new to me.

"Oh, totally forgot! He said call him as soon as you can. He said you don't answer any of his calls." She raised her brows.

I may have skipped calls that weren't Edward's. I just forgot about Jake for awhile. "Uh… yeah. I just… I was busy I totally forgot to return his calls. I'll call him later, don't worry."

Yeah right. I don't know about that.

"Okay… I won't say anything more about you're lame excuse. I'm letting you off, just for NOW. We have some planning to do. Please get your ass off that chair now and let's fucking go! I'm growing old here!"

"Shut up Rose!" I said half-annoyed, half-amused at my best friend. She could be a pain in the ass but never fails to make me laugh with her impatience.

We finalized details about Alice's bachelorette party, which is going to happen sometime in the next two weeks and Rose was still convincing me to do the whole pole dancing routine.

When I returned to work, I finished everything at exactly three pm. I am so excited to see Edward again and spend time with him. I was so giddy to start my weekend with him. I actually thought about a thousand things to do with him over the weekend, but what I wanted to do most is get to know him more.

He was leaning on his Volvo with his crooked smile plastered on. "Hey babe," he said then kissed me.

It was the first time he called me that and I felt butterflies all over my stomach. I liked it. Whatever he calls me, I like it – as long as I'm the only one he does that to.

"What kind of errand are we running?" I asked as he drove into the nearest mall's entrance. "You'll see," was all he said.

We drove to The 900 Shops Mall. "We'll just get a few things from here. It won't take that long," he kissed my cheek. He got out and gave the keys to the valet, rushing to my door.

I still didn't have a clue on what errand _we_ are exactly running.

Are fingers are knotted while we walked in the mall - it felt natural to do that. I have frequented this mall because of my shopaholic friends. We went to three different stores - him just signing something then leaving with bags in his hand.

I can't help but notice the sales ladies bat their lashes and God know what more they were doing to get Edward's attention. I was glad that he didn't pay any attention to them, but still… I felt quite jealous and irritated.

We spent about an hour, walking and the store employees making sure everything is in the bags. We also grabbed a bite from a cafe.

"That was fast," I said, waiting for his Volvo. "Yeah, but we still have a bit to do. Get in," he said and closed the car door for me.

He still hasn't told me about the errand and my curiosity is beginning to burn. "Where to next?" I asked, trying to get something from him. he's been too quiet the whole time and I don't know what's consuming his thoughts. I've been too ignorant as well, so it's time to get something out of him.

"700 North Michigan Avenue," he simply said. "Hmm…" I hummed in deep thought. That address sounds too familiar.

…and I am right. Of course, Saks Fifth Avenue Chicago. How could I have missed it? "Babe, what are we doing here?" I asked as we walked in the doors.

He stopped walking and stared at me with a silly smirk on his face. "What?" I said impatiently.

He cleared his throat and rearranged his facial expression but still had the smirk on. "Nothing," he said and lead us to the Personal Shopping Department.

I kept on asking him what we were doing here until someone showed up to escort us. "Good afternoon Mr. Cullen, good afternoon Ms. Swan."

I saw Kate, Alice's good friend and personal shopper. I was surprise that she knew Edward and clearly, the flirting goes on again. God, please, no more flirting!

"Hi! Are the… stuff ready?"

"Yes sir. Come this way please," she smiled and walked ahead.

Annoyed, I let myself be dragged. "Edward! Who and what are we doing this for?"

"Listen, I need you to fit some clothes for me. It's… for my mom. You wouldn't mind? Would you? I'm sorry to have dragged you into this… but… Alice has something to do and… I'm a guy, I don't know what exactly fits her," he shrugged.

"So everything is for her?" I clarified. I felt a little relaxed now once I knew about it. It was just weird going along with him without even knowing what we or he was doing.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off."

"It's okay, I'm fine. Well, I must get in there," I said and walked to the fitting room while he sat on the luxurious couch.

I tried on several outfits, showcasing each to Edward. To be honest, I like every piece of clothing I tried on. I anticipated outfit after outfit to try on. I asked Kate to save me pieces that I really loved and call me when it gets in. Good thing she's a good kid even if I catch her occasionally drooling over my man.

"You like that, don't you?" Edward walked to where I was and looked into my eyes through the mirror.

"Huh? Oh, this? Not… really," I lied. Truth to be told, I loved it. It was the last clothing to try on and I surely love it. It's a chiffon dress with ruffled details along the neckline and at the hem. The color is what I love most about it; it's the color of Edward's eyes.

"Kate, please wrap up Bella's clothes along with the other's. I'll meet you at the register."

What Edward said caught me by surprise. "Wait!" I said as Kate gathered my things. "Don't worry babe. It looks good on you. I love it too, so please don't be stubborn and wear it for me."

"But this is Esme's!" I argued. I feel guilty about taking her dress. "We can ask for another."

"Uhm… I'm afraid that's the only piece," Kate said.

"See? No more arguing, I'm sure my mother won't mind." Before I could argue further his lips found mine, distracting me. Of course, it's a brilliant idea.

He pulled away and looked at me, "Please, wear it for me baby."

I nodded with every will at how intense he looked into my eyes. I don't think I can argue after he pleaded. And… I really really really love the dress. He smiled sweetly at me and told Kate to get me a new pair of sandals.

I would've argued but Edward held a finger up, telling me he's not having any.

Then we were waiting for the items at the cash register. Edward had the clothes and accessories packed in a designer bag. I can't phantom how rich they are. "Are your parents vacationing somewhere?" I asked noticing 'summer' was written all over the purchased items.

"Yes they are. Actually they're leaving tonight," he said.

"Oh, where to?" I didn't mean to pry but I was just curious.

Esme and Carlisle are among my favorite people. Without them I wouldn't be where I am today; they've helped me a lot and they believe in me. I could never thank them enough for everything.

"Just a beach nearby. Anything else you want to check before we leave?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's go." I smiled and took his hand. I carried Esme's overnight bag while he carried another overnight bag which, I assume would be Carlisle's.

That Saks trip surprisingly took us almost two hours. I think I had too much fun fitting on clothes.

I was sitting happily in the passenger seat, thinking that as simple as running errands with Edward made my day.

He said we had one last errand to attend to close to his home then we're off to do whatever we want. I noticed we were going to the opposite direction of their house.

"Uhm… I think you made the wrong turn," I said.

"No."

"Oh, okay…" I said feeling a bit shameful, but I swear, we weren't going to his home. "Where's our last stop then?" I asked to mask my comment earlier.

A smile appeared on his face, leaving me confused. "Lake Forest." he said.

"Okay… What's in Lake Forest?" I prodded.

He turned to me with a blinding smile on his face.

I am completely lost in this whole errand thing and Edward hasn't said anything more than we're doing this for his mother and they're vacationing. The entire time he has this silly grin on his face and seems to be hiding something from me. I've had too much confusion, actually.

"Edward! You just spit it out!" I said exasperated.

He reached for my hand and kissed the back of it while I waited for a response. He flashed his crooked smile to me, stepped on the accelerator, and said:

"Babe, we're going to the beach."


	29. Tell Me Something

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Here ya go!:)**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks so much to those who read my story and added it or me on their lists.**

** THANKS MUCH MUCH MUCH :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29: Tell Me Something

**BPOV**

Despite his words echoing in my head, I don't know if I had heard it right.

"Beach? What?" was all I can say.

He chuckled at my incoherence and twined our fingers. "I said, we're. Going. To. The. Beach."

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked into the windshield instead, processing everything. The sports goods at the mall, the clothes…

"The beach? Really?" I looked at him.

"Yeah… is there something wrong with that?" he looked hesitant.

The beach… it sounded nice. I love beaches, specially watching sunsets. It will be a lot nicer since I have someone to share that beautiful scenery with. It would be a whole new experience for me.

Water plus sunset plus bonfires plus stories plus special bond plus significant other plus lots of great stuff, then I'm in.

"Babe?" Edward's thumb brushed over my cheek looking worried. I smiled and leaned in his palm, "The beach sounds lovely."

We got to the beach as the sun was setting. I laughed as he slipped out of his slacks, already wearing cotton shorts underneath. He loosened his polo's buttons and dumped his clothes in the trunk. It took us a few trips back to his car to get some of the things needed. Edward brought everything essential for camping. I'm so excited about spending the weekend like this. It's my first time to camp out by the beach without my father.

Edward asked me if I preferred to sleep in his friend's house instead but I want to experience this with him.

"Good! I was hoping you'd say no to the house," he smiled genuinely.

"I won't waste the chance of using the resources you brought. So…what are we going to do now?" I asked looking at our things piled together.

Edward did the same and I think he was lost in thought for a moment. "Uhm… okay…" he said followed by a few mumbles I wasn't able to catch. He got a beach towel from a bag then started spreading it on the sand. I just watched as he carefully laid it down.

"Okay? What are you doing?" I interrogated.

He reached for my hand and pulled me down to sit, "You sit pretty while I make the tent," he kissed my cheek then stood up.

"I don't want to just sit… there's something I can do, you know." I insisted because I wasn't used to the kind of treatment where people do things for me or not letting me help when I can.

He sighed while he gathered some stuff for the setup. "I know, but I don't want you doing anything. I prepared this vacation for you and I'm not asking for any help so just sit there, okay?"

I couldn't argue any further as I saw him, asking for a little cooperation. I know my stubbornness can get me into a lot of arguments and this is one time where I'm willing to listen and do what I was told to without any hesitation. I smiled then he thanked me for leaving him be.

I got Edward a bottle of beer and myself a bottle of water before settling down on the towel. I looked around and people were starting to pack, some just came. There were kids running around, proud parents wrestling with them, making sand castles; friends hanging out, taking photos, pushing each other to the water; couples, just like us, spending time with each other with the beautiful view…

Oh how I love this.

I stared, enjoying the moving portrait for what seemed like hours, then I looked back at Edward. The wind blew his unruly hair and clothes back, making his clothes cling to his perfectly sculpted body. I watched as he concentrated on building the tent with his brows forming a line in the middle of his forehead.

Then I heard him let out a few cusses and rub his hand on his forehead. "Mother f-" he hissed.

My confusion turned into amusement as I watched his frustration grow over setting up the tent. I was holding my laughter as he angrily put together the poles and not knowing what to do next. He put the two poles up and struggled to hold it together with one hand while picking up the flysheet. Clearly, the privileged man has no clue about how to build a tent.

I wanted to help but I know he'd just as me to sit down. I opted to suggest him looking at the manual but he said he didn't need one and he can do it on his own. I giggled at his determination, "Fine. just saying," I teased and got an apple to munch on.

After I've eaten, laid down, and people-watched, Edward was still there with a tent barely put up. I sighed for I didn't want to wait any longer. We could've done a lot of things had he not insisted in putting the stupid tent up himself.

"Move over," I said, tugging his hands from the poles. He told me no along with several requests to back off and blocked my reach. "Edward! Please!" I almost yelled, making him stop. "You've been here for God knows how long, no offense!" I help my hands, "and I know very well how to put this up." I noticed he looked angrier and aggressive so I held his hand and caressed his face with my other, "Baby, please, just let me do it. If you want, you can go start the fire? It will get darker soon." I said in a sweet, soft voice, that I hoped would work.

Lucky me, he closed his eyes and calmed down, leaning into my palm. He let out a breath and opened his eyes, "I'm sorry baby. I just… wanted everything to be perfect for our first date."

I knew I turned into a pile of goo as he said that. It was beyond flattering that he wanted to do everything for me and gone through trouble to do so. "I know, but letting me do small things makes it less than perfect." I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him.

He leaned into my kiss, deepening a bit before leaning away with a smile. "Thank you. I'll go start the fire."

He let go of me and we started working. I was able to put the tent up in a whiz and I can tell Edward was fascinated at how quick I did it. He stood silently looking back and forth at the tent and then me. I smirked and shook my head. A hundred brownie points for me! I giggled quietly. I proceeded with fixing the tent inside, spreading the large sleeping bag and putting our valuables in. I estimated we would not have much space inside, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be as close to him as possible.

When I got out, there was already fire and Edward was over the cooler, gathering the meat for our dinner. The sky is getting darker, bit by bit and the breeze was getting cooler.

I sat by the fire, Edward handed me a stick of sausage and sat next to me. "I thought sausage is the best dinner for our first night," he winked and I giggled. "No problem."

He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned my body closer to him, absorbing every bit of shock that flowed through our connected bodies.

There were a million questions I want to ask him – why is he doing this? Am I the only one he brought to the beach? Where's Tanya? And more – but I held everything back and thought we have more time for those…hopefully.

Neither of us said anything, but Edward's lips occasionally landed on my forehead. I snuggled close to him, leaning my head on his chest while watching our food cook.

I then started wondering about my swim wear. I didn't fit any swimsuit awhile ago so... what should I be wearing?

"Wait, I don't have any bathing suit packed." I said leaning away from him. I can't go in any of the clothes Edward had just bought me. Aside from the fact that we're talking about expensive clothes here, I don't want to. And I definitely can't…won't swim naked… I knew I was blushing from the thought.

"I've got you covered," Edward said and I raised a brow at him. "Kate, remember?"

"Oh," was all I had to say. Kate knows my size, and he asked her for help. Thank God I won't be left with the option of skinny dipping… unless Edward asked me to. My face reddened as I thought of lustful things. And tension was building up on my lower lips.

"Bella," Edward's hand pushing away mine caught me out of trance. "What?" I asked a little frazzled.

"Your sausage is burnt." he said in amusement. My dirty thoughts ended up burning my dinner. Edward laughed at my absent-mindedness that made me smack his arms. "We could share mine," he said then pecked my lips.

We've cooked three more sausages on the fire and the sky is dark and the breeze is cold. We feed each other and bantered restlessly. After eating our semi-burnt sausages, we fell into complete comfortable silence. We sat with our hands intertwined as we watched the waves come, one after the other.

The surrounding was quiet, people are packing one at a time, leaving the two of us peace.

My most desired questions came rushing into my head. The words came on, echoing and I couldn't concentrate on watching the waves anymore. I sighed as I wondered, is now later? I'm afraid of what he has to say about everything I ask.

I was involuntarily taking deep breaths as I braced myself for the answers to my questions. I had to calm my nerves down if I was to do this.

I opened my mouth determined to say something after opening my mouth several times, but Edward beat me to it.

"What's the deal with Jacob?" he spilled the words in a rush that I had to absorb it first before fully understanding. My initial thought was I didn't have anything to say about Jacob, but that's not quite true. A small part of my brain was screaming to ask him 'Are you jealous?' but toned it down.

He nudged me with his shoulder making me look up to him. "Are you…" he trailed off with a now dismal and hurt looking face. I didn't understand why he looked so hurt then he started to speak. Then I remembered the last night I was with Jacob… the dancing and stuff. My cheeks reddened as I remembered the embarrassing moment.

"I… I'm sorry. I did not mean to … I didn't know… I… Shit!" Edward rambled.

What came from his mouth has perplexed me, was he sorry for going out with me?

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done this! I ruined it for you…" he looked so… sorry I didn't know what was running in his mind. "What… are you saying?" I whispered a little harshly.

Was he giving up on us? Just days of being together! Does he regret? Oh God, I hope not! I tensed as he spoke carefully, waiting for him not to say what I hoped he wouldn't. Please, no! I wanted to scream.

"I didn't see it… I thought…" he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Like he always does when he's frustrated or mad.

"Edward, I can't understand!" I angrily said.

He took my hand and looked at me with the same pained expression. "Bella… if you like Jacob, I..."

My mouth hung open as I reassessed everything. He thinks I like Jacob. I burst into a fit of giggles that eventually turned into guffaws. "I'm sorry," I managed to say in between my unlady-like guffaws. I know this is some absurd reaction from me, but I never thought romantically of Jacob.

Edward shot me a questioning glare as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. I laughed so damn hard it actually hurt my stomach. I cleared my throat as soon as I realized Edward wasn't in the mood for laughing. "I'm sorry about that," I cleared my throat and sat up straight.

I looked into his green eyes, and was momentarily lost in them. It was sort of glistening, looking like he's about to cry. I leaned to him closing the space between us. I could feel his long, warm breaths as I slowly made our lips meet. I could feel his hesitance, but I didn't mind. I carefully pushed my lips to him.

He stiffened once our lips met. He wasn't responding the way I thought he would and disappointment waved through me. Before I pulled away I felt his hand snake on my nape, deepening what we've already started.

Our lips caressed each other and I poured my feelings toward him with that kiss. I don't want Jacob, I want him. Only him. Only Edward.

I had to stop the kiss because I don't trust myself enough not to let things get further. I am perfectly content with just our lips connecting. We pulled apart with shaggy breaths and I nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his hands settled around my waist.

"Does that make you think I like Jacob?" I asked.

"No…" he said softly, "but I don't understand. You seemed…"

I pushed myself away from him so we were face to face. "I seem to?" I prodded.

"Like him," pain flashed in his eyes again. "Just… earlier, you… were in deep thought and you even blushed. I mean, isn't that something? Were you…dating him? I mean, I'm sorry if this is putting a toll on you put I don't want to put you in a situation wherein you have to choose. But I would prefer if you…stay with me… I mean, you know," he shrugged. "It's… I'm sor– "

I covered his mouth to stop his nonsense. I couldn't quite figure everything he said and really, he leaves me confused most of the time. "You know, you are a funny man," I teased. "Okay. I need you to listen to me and no butting in." He nodded and I released my hand and held his.

"Jacob and I are nothing more than friends. You may even put it as…_ just_ business associates." I peeked at him before I continued, "We had a few meals together, we just spent a lot of time hanging out recently. And he helped me with some things I needed to get done…"

I paused, thinking of what more to say and remembered the blush earlier. "The other night was the reason why I blushed," I peeked at him once again and Edward nodded for me to proceed. "It's just that, I remember kind of… using him?" I said as if I was uncertain and I could feel the heat creep on my face. "I just… with you and… Tanya. It looked like you were all over each other and… I don't know. I just lost it!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Then a few more drinks and ta-da! I can't remember anything further than people howling and I getting on top of the bar," I embarrassingly admitted through gritted teeth. "That's the only time we were too close. I repeat, the _only time_," I said with exaggerated slowness.

Edward laughed at that and I continued to say my piece. "I've never really liked Jacob romantically. There were a few moments that I've considered it because of what Rose and your sister are saying, but honestly, it kind of creeps me out. If I see him more than a friend, it's just I see him as a brother. And that's it."

"Oh, and P.S. You're the one I want," I winked.

I was done with what to say and felt relieved. I saw Edward's face lit up and I could tell he was doing his own happy dancing in his head – I wish I could see that. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Thank God! I almost fainted awhile ago!" Edward said while clutching his hands to his chest.

I couldn't help but throw my head back in laughter as he said that. "I'm thankful you want me. And just so you know, you're the only one I want, too."

His eyes sparkled as he said that and made my heart skip a beat. His smile reached his eyes and I could see happiness written on it.

"What happened between you and Tanya?" I suddenly blurt out.

I knew my curiosity was over the top and sometimes, I just can't hold my mouth shut. I wasn't sorry and didn't take whatever I asked back because I really wanted to know.

He sighed and gave a weak smile. "I knew I had to answer that at some point."

"Go on, I'll listen." I said, silently preparing for what was coming.

He pulled me closer to him but we were still facing each other. "Tanya and I have known each other since we were little. We grew up together and I thought she was everything I wanted. We got together when I was 18 and she, 15. I was crazy about her… or maybe the idea of being in love. I was just blinded by her. Alice was never fond of her as my girlfriend, but I didn't listen."

I didn't know Alice didn't like her. She never mentioned that. I think.

Edward was playing with my fingers and began to speak again. "I worked hard right after college so that I could provide her with everything she ever wanted. I bought her this huge house she admired while passing by it and lived in it together, of course."

That stung a bit since I wanted to be the one Edward lives with. Too early for that or not, I do want to give it a hand.

"After that, I thought she make the perfect wife. Three years ago, I got down on one knee."

I wasn't sure if I choked or something but I felt my heart clench. He asked her to marry him… I felt so sick to the core.

"But she didn't want to. She just started out modeling and said she was having the time of her life." He chuckled. "I was devastated, of course. You know, I actually yelled at her. I thought she loved me too. I spent the following years wallowing, depressed, drinking, succumbing to lust and things that I am not proud of. I turned into a completely different person in just a matter of minutes. I wouldn't talk to anyone, I wouldn't listen either. I was just… so awful."

He shook his head and bowed down, clutching his hair with his free hand. I could tell he was sad about retelling this and felt guilty about making him feel this way. "One night, my mother had a nervous breakdown," his voice shook. "She worried about me the most and I couldn't forget the looks my father and sister had. I have caused so much toll on my life and unconsciously, the people around me. That served as my wakeup call. I had to fix my life or else people I love will have to suffer more."

I soothed him by running a hand up and down his arms and tightening my grip on his hand with my other. I hoped that would make him see that I am comforting him. He gave me a weak smile and continued. "I brought myself back as normal as I could, but I still won't let people in. Not one person have I told about this, except you and my blankie," he joked.

I giggled at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Do you still want to go on? It's okay if you don't, I understand." I didn't want him to feel any pain or forced. It's such a hurtful thing to see someone special to you hurt.

"I'm fine," he reassured by flashing his smile. Good thing it reached his eyes or else I would tell him to stop.

"Go on, then."

"Anyway, since then, I lived like a zombie. I had no life, no anything outside the office. I just poured myself to work while subconsciously waiting for Tanya or anything from her. But a year after the proposal, she came back. It was the time wherein I didn't feel anything but anger and I left her with a barely 5 minute talk. After that, I just tried to forget her but deep inside, I still wanted her. I was just... so angry. I felt like I was some piece of shit that no one wants to love."

Pain shot through me again. _'Do you still want her?' _I wanted to ask.

"Then about a year ago my father offered me a position in the office and it was the least I could do to make it up to them. I owe them much. I was still under probation or training until recently where I fully took charge of everything in my position. The week after I accepted the job, they threw me a party. I didn't expect to see her. I've partially gotten over her but still…" he shrugged.

"She was leaving for Europe to focus on modeling and I walked her to the elevators. I was about to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head and we kissed. I tried to push her away but she took the wrong idea and kissed me harder. My thoughts were so rambled that I just let her. My feelings were jumbled again and lead me to confusion. She literally never said a word to me after that kiss. She was gone for a year and came back recently. She was trying to mend things, but I was really apprehensive. For the longest time I've waited and hurt for nothing. I, at least tried to be on the same page as hers. I was still sorting our my life, specially my feelings toward her. It's hard having closed my heart to her but longing at the same time. I couldn't figure out which direction I'm headed." He continued.

He sighed and looked at the waves, making me look away from him as well. "For the longest time, I've wanted her. It was all so messy but I thought I we could make it through no matter what considering the years we have been together. I forced myself to try..."

I willed myself not to be affected with what he was saying but it's hard to ignore it. I know they're history but just looking at his damn perfect model ex-girlfriend makes me feel a little more crushed.

"Tanya is every man's dream. She's gorgeous, stunning, tall… legs a model would die for… graduated from Columbia. Oh, she's also rich and very determined in life. She's kind but can be a pain at times. She's… I think the 'it' girl for many."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this! Specially from him! Jesus this guy is a prick! I was seething in anger as he said those beautiful words about her. How could he! How could he do this to me…. tears were forming in my eyes and there's nothing more I wanted to do but slap him hard in the face.

"She's perfect lover, if I may add. She's everything a man would fantasize having as a partner…"

I don't want to hear anything more about this. It hurts…. It hurts so bad I don't know how to even make him stop. My chest clenched even more and I was sure I'm close to gasping for air.

I still couldn't understand the whole point of going to the beach if he'd just be rubbing in how damn perfect that dumb blonde is! I shouldn't have let him drag me here. What the fuck was I thinking?

"But… she's no you."

My head snapped to his and was met by his crooked grin and his hands found my face. His thumbs gliding over my cheek, wiping my tears away; I hadn't known I was crying. I was bemused. One minute he was talking about his ex the next….

"What?" I asked with my voice cracking.

Edward chuckled and put a chaste kiss on my lips. "She's no you, Bella. She's not you. She's not my dream. She's not the one I want. She's not the one I need. I want you. I need you. You are the only person I've been pulled to like this and I don't know if I can manage to stay apart from you. You're the right one for me and I hope I am right for you, too. Bella… you have no idea how much you make me so damn happy."

My head swam at his words. It was a thousand times better about the things he had to say about Tanya. It still never fails to amaze me that this man, wants me, needs me.

I was smiling like a goof and Edward leaned over to kiss me.

* * *

***END OF CHAPTER 29***

**SHOW ME LOVE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ;)**


	30. The Date and Best Friend

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: So sorry for the late post!**

**Hope you like this :) Will update sometime next week, I promise!**

**Thanks for those who are reading my story and for reviewing, I appreciate it :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: The Date and Best Friend

**EPOV**

Kissing Bella is one of my most favorite things to do. Her warm, cushiony and delicious lips makes it so hard to pull away. I can't help but savor it every time it touches mine. I restrained myself from seeking entrance when I kissed her to calm her down.

I kissed her as softly as I could, telling her that I cared for her more than she ever knows; that I don't one anyone else but her.

I pulled away, my breath a little shaggy and pulled her to my chest so I could hug her. I was pushing her buttons earlier and my heart welled up as I saw how affected she was by my teasing.

I couldn't explain how happy I am that I've told her and idea how much I feel for her. At least she has a grasp of it. Words aren't enough for how I truly feel.

"You know, I'm still pissed." Bella mumbled into my chest.

"Why is that?" I said jokingly. I was pushing her buttons awhile ago and I knew it had something bad on her but I hope my last sentences are the ones embarked in her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at me all you want, you pig!" she hit my chest. "Sorry baby," I kissed her head. "But I don't want to lie to you."

She pushed herself away from me a little harshly and I was surprised to see her face all angry. "You mean to tell me you still have the hots for… for that… that model? Great!" she said sarcastically; the last words almost came out in a scream and I could tell she's not in the mood for joking.

I'm partially hurt by what she said though I understand why.

"You are a pig, really. Oh, and an annoying bastard." She groaned.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Her wit is one of the things I like about her. "Isabella, you never fail to amaze me."

I took her hands and kissed the back of each, I look her straight in the eye so she wouldn't say anything about me, lying. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are the most smart, witty, amazing, sexy, and beautiful woman I have ever met and those aren't the only words that can describe how awesome you are," I chuckled at my own choice or words. "You are incomparable and I can't believe why you don't see yourself the way people around you does. I am one lucky handsome bastard who happens to have you here, on a date with me."

Bella was blushing profusely and her eyes were looking down so I pulled her chin up so we could look eye to eye. "Isabella, your beauty is exceptional and people would absolutely love to have yours. I'm not saying this because I'm biased," I had to say it first before she argues that. "If you don't believe me, we could ask every person we see tomorrow just to prove that my judgment is not clouded."

She rolled her eyes and I finally had her smiling.

"Oh, and P.S. I prefer brunettes," I winked and flashed her my crooked smile. We burst in a fit of giggles and the tension was now far away.

There was one question that I've been itching to ask. I want to know how she sees me, like if I am just a date or… are we boyfriend and girlfriend… am I foolish for wanting to know that?

I was scared to ask her that question, I might mislead her or I might just intimidate her with the idea. I want to be more than just a date. Heck I want to more than just a boyfriend – in due time, of course.

Oh what the heck! Grow some balls Cullen!

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat so I could speak well. I wasn't nervous about asking, actually. I'm nervous about what she's going to say. Bella's mind isn't like any other.

I came up with a plan so that I wouldn't be too much of a nervous wreck.

"Let's play a game. Basically it's like playing 20 questions, but instead, our answers should be in question form."

"And what happens to the loser?"

"I haven't thought about that," I chuckled. "Anything the winner wants, whenever, wherever." I offered. I'd do anything for Bella, no questions asked.

She quirked a brow, still smiling though and agreed to play.

"Do you want to go first?"

She shook her head at my question so that makes me first… I opted to start with 'easier' ones. "Are you having fun?"

"Does it seem like I'm not having fun?" she jokingly shot me an evil glare. I shook my head and laughed at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Can you think of a word beyond… elated? Or hyped? Or the idiom on could nine?"

"Would you care to enlighten me?" I retorted. I was feeling all sorts of emotion and what she has said are definitely on my list just a million more times powerful.

She giggled and hit my arm softly. I looked at her as she thought of more to ask. "W-… Ar- I mean…" she ducked her head and blushed. "I'm not good at his, you know?"

I smiled at her and took her hand. We both aren't good at this, we're both new at this. "Do you think I am? Makes us a perfect couple, huh?"

I felt her tense and I was also shocked at the slip. Shit! My brain suddenly was frazzled, trying to sort out what to say to mend this.

She was freaked out by the look on her face and I can't come up with something to say. I didn't want her to feel pressured, though I'd want to know where we stand in each other's lives. "You know you… don't have to answer, right? I mean…" I sighed.

Sooner or later I'd have to ask. I guess now is the perfect time. "I just… want to know where we stand in each other's lives, do you understand?"

She didn't answer. Instead she just stared at me, driving me nuts. I don't know what's going on in her mind and I need to know what are those.

"Bella…are you okay?" I asked, slightly worried about what she's going to say. Okay, I am a lot worried.

She nodded and I decided to open a little more, hoping I'd hear something from her.

"What do you think about…" I left my sentence hanging. My nerves are hyped and I still don't know how to go about my intended question.

"About…?" Bella raised a brow.

Man up Cullen.

"About… me, being your… boyfriend?" I looked directly to her eyes as I waited for her answer. I don't know what she'll say, she never thinks like anyone else… that fact makes me more of a nervous wreck.

Next thing I knew she was bursting in laughter leaving me flummoxed.

I gave her a few more minutes to let her laugh it all out because I need a serious conversation with her. Pronto! I let out a labored sigh as she toned it down. I am so frustrated by this response coming out of Bella. Damn it.

"I'm sorry baby, okay?" I felt Bella's hand on mine. "Put that down, you'll hurt yourself, please baby?"

I looked down, only to see my hand crushed my empty can of beer and my other was just in a fist. Good thing it's not a bottle. "Let go, baby, will you?" Bella asked as she already tugged the can carefully out of my hand.

I thought Bella looked amused upon seeing how crushed the can is. It looked like it had been gripped several times. I watched as she set it aside and survey my hand for any damage.

It killed me inside, how she reacted earlier. A million more questions were formed about that and I don't know what to ask first.

I was just looking down at our hands as she played with it.

"Are you… asking me to be your girlfriend or just about what I think?"

"First one." I replied easily.

"Aren't we boyfriend and girlfriend since…" she shrugged, "I don't know… since the other day…?" Bella asked not looking at me. I could tell she was apprehensive or just shy about it. Same as how I feel.

My heart picked up speed at what she just said. I had to stop myself from doing the happy dance in my brain, not the time for that…yet. "I haven't asked you then… I thought a date would be a good idea to talk about it."

I said honestly. Bella didn't say anything which is making me nervous once again.

"Well…?" I couldn't stop myself from asking what she has in mind. She was still looking down at our hands when she spoke. "Who wouldn't want to be Edward Cullen's girlfriend?"

I was stunned. I watched Bella's pink shade color her cheeks. Even if there's no ample amount of light here, I could still see the beautiful shade on her. I anxiously asked, "Would you?"

Our eyes met and I was lost in her chocolate pool. "Why wouldn't I?" she said with a silly smile on her face. "You're rich, hot and tall! Oh, and did I mention rich?" she laughed.

I couldn't help but join her. I love the sound of her laughing. "Thanks for the ego boost!"

"Anytime," she winked.

My grin is stretched once again from ear to ear. I think she just agreed to be my girlfriend. "So are you my girlfriend? Am I your boyfriend?"

Bella shook her head, giggling then put her hands on either side of my face. "Yes and yes," she said partnering my grin.

I fell on my back, as if my knees gave out. I pulled Bella to lay with me and held her close to my chest. "God… you don't know how damn happy I am right now!" I kissed her forehead and gave a satisfied sigh.

Damn, I've gotten cheesier by the second.

"I am so damn happy too!" she giggled.

We spent the rest of the evening, watching the stars and savoring the moment as our 'first official' day (or night) as a 'real' couple. I sound so much of a girl right now but I couldn't care less.

I have the hottest boss and the most fuckin' gorgeous and amazing women as a girlfriend. Beat that, sucka!

**BPOV**

Edward and I made it to our tent before fully dozing off while stargazing.

We woke up at about the same time and were tangled in each other's arms. How I loved the feeling of waking up with a goddess beside you.

He's now officially my boyfriend and I am so happy and still amused at his gimmicks. I can't suppress my laughter when he asked me about being his girlfriend. Who knew Edward isn't as smooth as people would think? It was just so funny witnessing him sweat and fidget like crazy!

It was just so funny that I unintentionally had my pay back by laughing at him.

It was around 9 when we woke up. Edward and I made a quick drive to his friend's house. We took the liberty to shower once we arrived.

Edward and I decided to stay here until sometime in the afternoon.

Edward is cooking us breakfast and I busied myself fixing our things, charging our phones. I know I already have a ton of unread messages and voicemails but Edward and I made a promise no phones or whatsoever unless it's an emergency. I was tempted to open mine, but I felt guilty at the thought of cheating.

I went back to the kitchen and I was assaulted with the delicious scent of chocolate.

I hugged Edwards back and tiptoed to see what he was cooking. "What's for breakfast chef?"

"Crepe with chocolate chips," he said kissing my forehead. "Smells so good. I'm gonna go get some plates."

After a few minutes of rummaging through drawers and cupboards, I finally found the plates and utensils. I set up the table and handed Edward the plates. I watched from my seat as he put the freshly made crepe in front of me and put some whipped cream on it.

I quickly took a bite and it tastes so damn good! "Mmm…" I closed my eyes, tasting more of this heavenly breakfast. It's worth every bite even if it burned my tongue.

"God… so good!" I whispered and took another mouthful. "Mmm…"

Edward cleared his throat and let out a strained chuckle. "I gather you like my cooking?"

"Are you kidding me? It tastes so good!" I said with my mouth full. Screw etiquette. "God, this crepe is making me go gaga."

Edward laughed at me and I thought about how stupid I sounded.

"Thank you baby." he gave me a peck on the lips and we continued eating. I had about two more of his crepe and we washed the dishes together. We're hanging out in the backyard where we're sharing a hammock.

"Are you having fun?" I asked. I've had one of the best times in my life here and I wondered if he's having as much fun as I am.

"Of course. Nothing beats this trip. I'm glad I thought about something like this."

"Yeah, something like splurging your money on bribing people to let you have a portion of the beach for roughly three days and buying me unnecessarily expensive clothing. Yes, I am glad about you coming up with this idea," I teased.

I looked up to see Edward's reaction and a light blush has formed in his cheeks. "Well… I like giving you things…"

I don't like people spending money on me no matter how rich they are. It makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of what they have, plus I could buy things on my own. "You don't have to give me expensive things, Edward."

"But I want to. Don't argue with me, Isabella." He narrowed his eyes at me. The way he said my name made me shiver. It sounded so sexy…

"But I don't want you to. I'm not asking you…" I argued.

He sighed, "Isabella, it is none of your business if I want to spend money on you. Will you please quit arguing with me?"

Edward looked all frustrated and I just had to laugh at him. "I'm going to prepare lunch." I kissed him and went to the kitchen.

I prepared the marinade for our barbeque and burger patties we are going to grill later. Edward was the one who shaped the patties and I laughed so hard at how thick and huge he made his. We teased and talked nonstop. We made out like teenagers in the kitchen and in the backyard.

Everything just felt so light and easy. It felt like we've been doing this since… since birth. It felt really natural and comfortable spending time with him.

When the afternoon came, we took another shower to freshen up. I was horrified at what Kate had picked for me and wondered if Edward saw how skimpy the swimsuits are.

I picked the one which covered my lady V most. I sent another thanksgiving prayer to my angels for making me bust my lazy ass to go to a waxing salon.

I pulled one of the cover-ups over and waited for Edward to finish. Edward looks so hot in boardshorts and a polo on. He didn't even bother buttoning it up, leaving me drooling all over his hard rock six pack.

The sun was just the right amount of heat to enjoy the beach. Edward caught me ogling his gorgeous body several times making him a cocky bastard and smirking at me all the time.

I stared at his body again, as we got to our tent. Damn it! He raised a brow and chuckle and went to the shore.

I shook out the dirty thoughts and decided to play his game. I shouldn't be shy about showing my body to Edward, he's already seen in and what's shy about wearing a bikini, right?

I peeled off the cover-up and went after him. I wore a red string bikini, exposing the sides of my breasts and a lot of cleavage and bit of my ass – not in a whole slutty way. The bikini cut makes my legs look longer and my hips more toned.

I smiled smugly as I saw his jaw drop open when I walked past him. I chuckled as he stood unmoving with his mouth still agape. I win again!

"Drool much?" I asked as I pretended to wipe saliva off his mouth. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I… uh..."

I chuckled, "What?" Clearly, I am enjoying what I'm doing to him.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat once again. "You look amazing…"

I knew I was blushing but I wanted to tease him a bit more. "Really? Don't you think it's a little…" I turned my back on him, pointed to my bum, "too skimpy?"

I could see him swallowing hard, looking at where I was pointing to and watched as he suddenly ran out of things to say. I was so engrossed at his reaction and I let him rake over my bikini clad body. Again, I don't know where this confidence came from but I feel comfortable wearing this around Edward despite my apprehension.

"Edward?" I called.

His eyes snapped to mine and I seems like he was sweating or something… he looks turned on… or I hoped he is turned on. "Is it too skimpy?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "N-no… never! Not in a billion years," he said then leaned forward to my ear. "You are one sweet, hot tease Isabella. You have no inkling what you're doing to me."

I shivered as his touched my skin, awakening every nerve in my body and I was instantly turned on. Specially the part where he said my name. It screamed 'sex' all over the place to me.

He took my hand and I watched as he put our hands against his chest… sliding over his smooth skin… slowly lowering to his rock-hard six pack…

Oh God… he looks so delicious I had to bite my lips from drooling all over the place and in anticipation.

I refrained from looking at his crotch area. Tempting, but no. I might be disappointed if I see nothing down there or God knows what would happened to me if I did.

He let our hands slide lower again. I had to look at him for some reassurance or at least what was going through his mind. He should be stopping but he held pushed lower and lower. Heck I should be stopping this!

I looked up at Edward and saw him smirking. I was about to ask him why, but he suddenly gathered my thighs in his arms and my torso fell on his shoulders. He rushed to the water despite my protests and threw our bodies in.

I couldn't feign getting mad at him and splashed water to him for revenge. We played like kids in the water, running after one other, playing tricks on each other; basically just having a good time. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with sand, soaking up in the sun, swimming and cuddling as much as we could.

The sky was a little dark when we decided to prepare dinner. I was getting food from our cooler when Edward tied a blindfold on me.

"If you want to know what's going on, please don't ask anything," he said.

We both giggled at his words and I complied, quite unusual for me not to whine. I let him lead me to wherever. After awhile, Edward lifted me and I felt like he was taking steps. "Edward?" I asked.

"Just a bit more baby," he said then he put me down on a sit and I knew we're in some boat or yacht since I felt the movement. The vehicle started to move and just as I was about to ask him again what's he up to, he untied the piece of cloth and I gasped at the beautiful view of the sun setting.

"I figured it would be nicer to watch the sunset in here…" Edward chuckled nervously.

The sky looks amazingly beautiful with layers of blue, gray, orange and yellow on it. the mixture of the hues is simply beautiful. Everything is perfect, specially the part where I'm watching with someone whose beauty you can't compare.

"It's all so…." I left hanging.

"Breathtaking? Wonderful? Shining? Shimmering… splendid?" Edward humored. We both laughed.

"You are breathtaking." I seriously said and brushed my hands to his.

He smiled and kissed the back of my hands, "Not possible. You manage to take my breath away every single time!"

He leaned over to kiss me. The kiss lasted for a very long time and it was the most romantic kiss we've had…yet. We watched moon take over the sun with our bodies close to each other.

"Close your eyes baby," Edward said. "Why? I can't believe you've got more!"

"Yeah, I think I may have to blindfold you again." he said reaching for the cloth.

I shut my eyes, "No need to."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You know, the camping would've been enough… I mean it would be more." I expressed my inner thoughts.

Edward has done so much for this trip and I don't want him going through so much trouble for this.

"But I want more from you." He simply said.

I was truly moved by how since it felt and smiled. I listened quietly to get a gist of why I had to close my eyes but heard nothing. After awhile, Edward took my head and lead me a few steps forward. "Open your eyes."

Another gasp escaped my lips as I saw a table set up beautifully in the middle of the yacht. "How…?" I asked, morbidly curious at how fast and very quietly set this one up. "I've had help, don't worry," he winked.

I nodded and took a sit as he pulled my chair out for me. A small, tanned woman showed up with our appetizer. That alone tasted great and I knew Edward prepared this. There's something in his cooking that had a distinct taste, I just knew it was his. Sounds crazy?

We ate through the main dish with me, moaning most of the time. "God baby," I moaned through my last bite, "everything tasted great!"

Edward's chuckled was a little strained and I noticed him shift a bit. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Thank _you_! Thank you for everything, baby. I appreciate everything," I reached for his hand and tucked it in mine. "I've never been this happy and carefree. It's just… amazing. Thank you so much."

Edward smiled genuinely and squeezed my hands, "Anything for you."

Dessert came and he brought his seat next to mine. We're sharing a banana split and I gave him the first bite. I was surprised that the chocolate scoop is my all-time Ben and Jerry's favorite. I shot Edward a questioning look.

"Saw it in your fridge," he shrugged, "I guess I never forgot…" he flashed a coy smile.

Truly, my heart melted for he remembered a small but very important detail about my likes. He's a great guy once you get to know him. He's not some cocky annoying bastard but a sweet, caring gentleman at heart. I am happy that I get to know with this side of his.

We stayed a bit after dessert and went back to where our tent was. We spent our last night stargazing and talking about anything we could think of.

We woke up just in time for the sunrise and went for a walk. We fell asleep on the sand last night. We spent our last day by dipping into the blue, taking lots of pictures and in each other's arms. We grilled out burgers and ate before we left.

We packed our things and was good to go, but we decided to spend a few more minutes at the beack and leave just before the sun sets.

I sighed, "I'm going to miss this place… even if it's just more or less half an hour away…"

Edward kissed my forehead and replied. "Me too, baby. Me too. Baby I…Y- I mean I-"

I didn't speak and let Edward collect his thoughts. "Thank you… thank you for coming with me. Thank you for your time, baby. I appreciate everything and I haven't had fun like this in years. I enjoy every minute with you and indeed, it is worth every penny."

I leaned closer to him and held him tighter. "Thank you, too. I can't thank you enough for this trip. I don't know how or when, but I want to give you something like this."

"You know you don't have to, Bella."

A bit of guilt washed over me as I thought about the arrangements and re-scheduling or whatever he has to do just for this trip. I know this trip required money, and just from the things he got me from Saks was a fortune."I just want to give something back…"

"I'm not asking you to."

I fell into silence because I know he'll won't be open about me giving something back. After that, we drove back to the city and both left with a heavy heart and love for the place. It will always hold a special place in our hearts and minds.

We drove back to my place and I pressed the button on my answering machine to listen to my messages and plopped down the couch. I felt so tired and we have so much to do tomorrow.

All the messages were just crap and Alice's, constantly reminding me about the scheduled fitting tomorrow and asking my whereabouts.

I was woken by Edward's laughing, "Baby, you look like a seal!" but my lids were too tired to open. I wasn't sure but I felt Edward carry me to my bed and whisper a goodnight to me.

The next thing I remember was hearing my alarm blaring, telling me I need to get ready for work. Edward called me as I was munching on cereals. "Hey baby," I greeted.

"_Hi! How was your sleep?"_

I groaned, "I want more."

He laughed._ "Well, maybe after this week. I think we're a little behind our paperwork. I'm sorry about that." _

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't trade anything for last weekend. Ouch! Damn it!" my skin tingled in pain as my bare shoulder accidentally hit the door while I was walking to my closet.

"_Bella? What's wrong?"_ Edward asked alarmed.

"Nothing… just this stupid sunburn!" I hissed. I forgot to put on yesterday and didn't feel any pain yesterday. No matter how I loved my current tan and tan lines, it still stings!

I picked a top that will free me from feeling the sting once an object brushes over my sun burn. Edward hadn't spoken for awhile, "Edward?" I asked.

"Edward? Are you still there?" I asked again. _"Yeah. Uh… I think we have a problem here…"_ he said.

I was instantly worried about what he means by the word 'problem'. "What is it?"

"_I don't think both of us could go to work today."_ He uttered.

I was disappointed since I've been anticipating going to work to see him. "Why can't we?" I asked a little strongly.

"_Baby, it just dawned to me that we're both toasted and knowing how observant people are when it comes to gossips, it is impossible they will miss out on us. I am perfectly sure they will come up with something absurd… unless you're ready for people to know about our secret love affair?" _He said the last words with so much sleaziness that it made me laugh hard. I can imagine him wiggling his brows at me. It sounded like so dirty, I don't know whether to be offended or not, but he actually has a point.

"Are you ready for that?" threw the question back.

"_Honestly? No. I want our families and friends to know first and it should be from us. Not out of some stupid news that's twisted by other people going around the office or something… I want it to be special. When we tell them, I mean." _

I involuntarily smiled at what he said. I want to be able to tell people who are close to us at our own pace. "So do I… So… How are we going to do this?"

"_Well I was going to call Eric later and tell him I'll be working from here, but I could always sneak in the fire exit,"_ he teasingly said.

"Edward Cullen, you are so bad!" I joked. "It's fine, I don't think sneaking in would be helpful. You still need to pass by the entire floor to get to my office."

"_Too bad. I'm looking forward to seeing you today…"_ he said a little glum. I sighed as I shared the same sentiment.

My other phone started vibrating on my desk and Angela's name flashed, again. I quickly gathered my things and went to the door. "We just have to see each other sometime this week. Baby, I've got to go, Angela's calling my other phone. Call me later?"

"_I will. Tell when you get to work, okay? Take care, baby."_

"You too. Bye baby," I said and cut the call. I rushed to work and was cursing all the while – no matter how hard I manage to steer my shoulders away from people, they still end up bumping it and my sunburn would sting.

My thoughts never wandered around how sunburns or tans would be an issue but, know I knew better. It's not just about the damage to your skin, but it may be a source of gossip. Jesus, do people really have to be that nosy?

Angela complimented my tan and hurried be to get in the conference room. I sent Edward a message that I was in the office and started with the meeting.

It droned on and on, and how boring it is without Edward here. My phone vibrated and Edward's messaged flashed on my screen.

_It's so boring w/o you – E_

I smiled as I read the message and typed, _I know exactly how you feel. This meeting sucks… - B_

I waited giddily for his reply and couldn't help but smile as I did.

_Please say you'll have lunch w/me?Ali wouldn't mind – E_

_As much as I'd like, I don't want to face your sister's wrath… Don't want her going bridezilla on me – B_

I snickered as I typed, imagining how Alice would react if I ditched her for lunch with my boyfriend-slash-her-brother.

_I've had my fair share of that and I don't want you to go through something as…torturous or morbid as that,so… fine! – E_

I couldn't help but let out a snort. I wasn't aware that I have an audience until Angela nudged me. I was fortunate enough that only a few witnessed it. Angela was actually glaring at me, for what reason, I don't know! So I shot a knowing glare back and went back to my own business.

_Oops!People caught me laughing at what you said. You got me in trouble, mister! Angela glared at me like I messed up her career or something – B_

_Being the owner's son has perks. Don't worry about it ;-) How about I make up for it? – E_

I bit my lip so my giggle wouldn't escape again and typed, _How abusive! And how are you going to make up for it? – B _

"Bella! We're waiting for you to say something!" Angela whispered.

I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me. I felt embarrassed for being such a lame boss, but I assure you, it's the first time I haven't really paid attention on a meeting.

"Okay," I cleared my throat and stood up. "I want reports from all departments in by tomorrow morning. Not at noon, not after lunch, but TO-MOR-ROW MOR-NING," I emphasized each syllable. Some people just don't understand the meaning of 'deadline'. "Understood?"

Everyone nodded and I know exactly what's going on in their minds. Cruella de Bella has risen once again.

"Meeting's done. You may leave," I said and immediately got back to my phone.

_Yeah, too bad, you won't get anything from me. ;-) – E_

I rolled my eyes and imagined him in his playful self. _Why do you always pick on me? – B_

_Why do you always tease me? – E_

I blushed when I read his last message. Sure I intended to, but I never imagined he would react the way I wanted him to.

_I never did – B_

My inner devil has awoken and I was teasing him once again. I fixed my things and head out of the office to meet with Alice and Rose.

_I will get my revenge on you, woman! – E_

I laughed out loud and decided to flirt with him more. _Should I be sleeping with one eye open or with a sheer nightie on? – B_

I have a smirk on my face while waiting again for his reply. As I got out of the building, my phone rang and I knew instantly who was calling. _"I choose the latter part." _The voice on the other end said.

I chuckled, "Maybe I will. I don't know… I like sleeping naked…" I blushed at my boldness. Edward groaned, making me laugh.

"_Enough teasing for know. I can't…. ANYWAY, how was your morning?" _

I decided to let my teasing go and have a lust-free conversation with him. "It was so boring, baby! I've never been that bored in one of those! If it wasn't for our text-ing, I would've fallen asleep." I whined.

"And I still can't believe Angela glared at me. I mean, she's my friend and stuff, but can't I have a break? It's not like I do I all the time. I've always caught her doodling and dozing off, but I never glared at her for that. Okay… sometimes I do. Only when I'm in Cruella de Bella mode, but whatever!" I groaned.

Edward chuckled as I ranted. _"Don't stress about it, baby. She's just taking revenge. By the way, are you on your way to Alice's?"_

"Yeah, I'm near the boutique, actually." As I turned around the corner, I saw my two bestfriends and waved to them as they caught me. "I'm already here baby. Talk to you later, alright?"

_"Okay baby. Good luck with Alice,"_ he joked. _"Baby, please take care?"_

"Will do, baby! Bye!" I said and rushed to Alice and Rose. "Hi!" I greeted and kissed both of them.

Alice looked really good and I just don't know what it is, but she looked… glowing or something. "Alice, you look great!"

"You're late!" Alice replied.

"And went MIA for days and you're tanned!" Rose exclaimed. "Will you explain that?"

Oops! I forgot to make some lame excuse about the trip this weekend. Now I have to come up with something… "Sorry. I… just went… soul searching." I said lamely.

Rose's eyes widened then narrowed. I know she's searching for something, knowing that I am such a bad liar. "Soul searching?"

Alice threw herself in between us before I could answer. "LADIES! Let's settle this while fitting, shall we?" Alice said.

I walked in first, and Rose's glare never left me. We were ushered into a room and I know Rose is upset about me, not telling her about my 'soul searching'.

Our dresses was handed out at once and we changed in the cubicles next to each other. Rose and I knew each other for more than a decade and we knew each other the best. I can tell she's upset and I don't want her to feel that way toward me. Ever. "Rose?"

"What?" she asked gloomily.

I sighed and felt guilty about hiding things from her. I unlocked my door and knocked on hers. I waited for awhile, but there was no response or something. "Rose? I'm sorry… can we talk? Please?" I begged.

Luck for me, I heard her unlock the door. I stepped in her dressing room and locked the door. I smiled at her on the mirror as I saw how stunning she looked in her gown. "You look beautiful," I complimented her.

She looked at me through the mirror and gave me a sad smile. "Thanks."

I sighed again and thought about what to say to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for awhile, Bella?"

I could hear pain from her voice and I instantly looked up to her. It's true that I haven't been the bestest friend out there, recently. And I feel so stupid now for hurting her. "I… Rose… I'm sorry for doing that. It's… it's just some spur of the moment decision. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

She turned to me, but I looked way from her. "You're hiding something."

Caught red handed.

"I know it." She said. "You're hiding something BIG."

I blew out another breath before I spoke. "Rosalie, you know me so well and you know I couldn't hide stuff well. I just… right now… I can't tell anyone. I need… time. I'm not ready yet, but I promise you this…"

I stepped closer to her as she waited for me to continue. "You will be the first to know. Okay?"

We stared at each other and I watched Rose's expression change from pain to understanding. "You're lucky you're not 'just a friend'," she air quoted and rolled her eyes.

My smile grew and I know I've done my part well to patch things up. "Thank you, Rose. For understanding."

"Don't thank me yet! Better listen, byotch. If I wasn't the first to know, I swear you'll live a miserable life! And by miserable I mean worse than hell."

"I promise, you know me!" I said while laughing. "So, are we friends?"

Rose smiled then shockingly slapped my cheek a bit harshly. "The best!" she said, then laughed.

* * *

***END OF CHAPTER 30***

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE REALLY REALLY SOON!**

**Show me some love and tell me what you think!3**


	31. Rows, Egos, and A Surprise

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Chapter 31 is here!**

**Hope you'll like this. Thanks y'all! :) ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31: Rows, Egos, and A Surprise

**BPOV**

"What the hell?" I asked angrily.

Rose just laughed and pushed past me, "Don't mess with me, bitch. Love you!" she blew me a kiss and stepped out the room. "Love you too… you royal pain in the ass!" I said while rubbing my cheek.

Alice gasped as she saw us walking out and was literally jumping up and down.

"Oh my God! You guys look perfect!" she squealed.

I couldn't feel anything else but excitement for her. She's getting married in less than two weeks and I can't wait for it. I know how much she wants this and Jasper. It would be a lovely wedding just by the looks of our gown.

"I look dashing, don't I?" Rose said admiring her reflection. Rose has always been stunningly gorgeous. Well we'll be wearing similar dresses next week. Rose would still look good in a sack of potatoes.

"Bella!" Alice gasped. "You're so pretty! Your tan made it all look better! Hmm… maybe I should get all my ladies to tan…? What do you think Rose?"

I giggled at Alice and I instantly knew Rose's answer. "I won't have my delicate skin burnt nor would I go to a tanning salon just to have my body tinted with those stuff."

Alice's huffed, "Fine! Maybe I should get one…" she whispered to herself.

I couldn't help but laugh at how absorbed Alice was in her thoughts and after awhile, the two looked at each other and me, realizing what I was laughing about and joined in. "God! We know each other so well!" Rose said.

"I know!" Alice chimed in and Martha, the seamstress called Alice to fit in her gown. "Excuse me ladies," she smiled and pranced to the dressing room.

I gave a weak smile to Rose who sat down and took two glasses of champagne, offering one to me. I sat down and took the glass from her and drifted to my own thoughts.

What she said stung a bit since I haven't been fairly honest with them. The thought of telling them about my relationship with Edward has been playing in my mind since my conversation with Rose. Am I being a selfish friend? Am I doing the right thing?

I am so confused as to tell them or not. I just don't want to be bombarded with questions as to how and what happened. Oh dear, I don't know what to make out of my thoughts, this is all just…. Overwhelming!

I feel really bad about being discreet. I've never had a functional relationship since college and quite frankly, I'm afraid the pressure would make me go crazy and that might take a toll on my relationship with Edward… not to mention we both need a 'Relationship for DUMMIES' book.

Rose leaned on my shoulder, making me break out of my thoughts. I looked at our reflection; it's just like how we were in college…how we are. Like what she said, we know each other so well and I know me, not telling her everything kills her.

I leaned my head on hers. "Rosalie Hale, just so you know, I love you. You are my sister."

Rose chuckled and patted my left thigh. "I know. I love you too, you annoyingly secret-keeping woman."

We stayed like that for awhile until Martha called our attention. We stood up and waited for Alice whose excitement clearly can't be contained. She stepped up quickly yet gracefully to the platform and twirled around.

Alice looked absolutely beautiful in her tube gown, even if it wasn't finished. I bet she'd look so much better once it is. We gushed about how beautiful Alice looked in her gown and the three of us were holding back tears.

"No crying you guys! Save it for our last girls' night out, okay?" Alice's voice cracked as she swallowed down her tears.

I caught Rose's smirk and I know she has something kinky in mind. "Oh honey, you'll be crying all right. Crying in pleasure!" Rose said.

I wasn't sure what she was thinking about. We didn't hire any strippers….none that I know of. Alice rolled her eyes, "For the record, I want something different. I don't want strippers in my bachelorette party. Make it creative girl friends!"

"How demanding! And how sure are you we're throwing you a bachelorette party?" I said, trying to burst her bubble.

Alice faced me with a smirk and said, "Bells, look me in the eye and tell me you didn't plan anything."

"Oh Jesus," I said. My plan backfired. I am such a bad liar I can't come up with something lame to salvage our surprise.

"That's what I thought." Alice laughed and I gave Rose a shrug who rolled her eyes at me.

We went our separate ways and promised to call each other whenever we can. I walked back to the office and continued reading reports. As I was rummaging through hundreds of portfolio, I saw Angela's sticky notes on one, saying:

_**Jacob called. Told me to say he's sorry.**_

Then I found several more on different folders saying almost the exact same thing. Angela even left a footnote on one.

_**Jacob called again! Says he feels sorry and terrible. Would you please call him back?**_

_**Bells, I think you should call him back…he doesn't sound okay to me. Sorry, for prying, just watching out 4 u guys - Ang**_

It's true I have been neglecting most phone calls not from Edward. I felt a bit guilty again for ignoring one of my friends. Jacob has been really good to me even if he's a bit of an ass at times. He helped me with what I was going through and I think it's just right that I be a friend to him. And I kind of missed Megan… I haven't seen her in awhile.

"Ang, has Jacob been calling for several times?" I asked through the intercom.

"_Oh! Hi Bella! Yes, he's been trying to reach you, Bella. Have you talked to him? He sounds…terrible. Couldn't you forgive him already?"_

I laughed at how Angela begged. She still thinks that I am linked to Jacob or whatever. "There's nothing to forgive. Don't worry Ang, I'll call him soon. Thanks!"

I made a mental not to call him once I've got free time and even put it on my planner. I went back to work until a little before five. I was ready to leave for work when my phone buzzed. "Hi baby!" I greeted.

"_Hi baby! I'm just around the corner, I'll see you in a few."_

"Wait, what do you mean?" I was confused.

"Y_ou think I'm going to let you walk from here to your condo? No. Now hurry up. I can't wait any longer to see you."_

I grabbed my stuff and rushed out the door. "On my way down! See you!" I said and rode the elevator down. Sometimes, I wished these vehicles could go faster! I literally hopped out the door and ran to where I saw my Greek god-looking boyfriend with a silly grin on his face.

"Hi baby!" He pecked my lips and hugged me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too baby!" I hugged back. He ushered me into the passenger seat and drove away from the office. "Where are we heading to?"

He shrugged, looking at me. "What are you up for? Chinese? Italian? Japanese? Good ol' American?"

"I think sushi sounds good…?" I said doubtingly, not knowing if Edward wants it too. "Sushi it is," he smiled and drove off.

The entire ride to the restaurant , I was quiet and let my thoughts about Rose and our friendship wander in my mind. Once again I felt guilt all over me, doubting whatever it is that we have. Alice, even. I'm just afraid of the judgments to be made. I know Edward and I didn't have a good start but at least, we're very happy with where we are now. I know they are just looking out for me and they will understand no matter how much they disagree…

"Baby?" Edward's hand squeezed mine, breaking me out of my thoughts. "What are you having?"

I sat up straight and ordered the first thing I read on the menu. "Uhh… sashimi. Tuna sashimi." I handed the waitress the menu. I looked back at her, confirming that she's ogling Edward and barely paying attention to me. She's a young hot blonde, of course and slender. I shot her a glare and looked at Edward who was raising his brows at me, looking a bit worried.

"Right? O…kay! I'll have a tonkotsu ramen, please." He said and put the menu down, not bothering to look at the waitress.

"Baby?" Edward asked, ignoring the offers the hot blonde asked. My glare followed her as she finally gave up and walked away. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward squeezed my hands again.

"Sorry… I just… I've been thinking…" I looked down and fidgeted with the hem of my polo. Telling Edward would be of great help… I think.

I sighed and looked up to him. "You see… Rose kind of got all… pissed at me for going MIA for the weekend then coming back with a tan." I rolled my eyes at that. "Anyway, well.. I told her I went soul searching and knowing me too well, she didn't but it."

Edward was leaning over, listening to me intently. "She's hurt that I didn't tell her. She knows I'm hiding something. I told her that I will tell her and she will be the first to know, just not now. The fact that I didn't tell her, upset her more than anything. It just sucks. I feel like I'm a bad friend…" I sniffed.

"Oh, baby!" Edward brought his chair next to mine and hugged me. I hadn't noticed I was crying. I just feel so sad about hurting Rose.

I felt Edward kissed my head and just rubbed small circles on my back. it felt comforting though still not enough.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," Edward said.

"What?" I pushed away to see why those words came out of his mouth.

He shrugged and looked a bit sad. "Well, I dragged you into it. I brought you to the beach."

"No, Edward." I shook my head, "It's not really our fault but I think I'm being unfair to Rose. She has never kept a secret from me… so," I shrugged.

"What do you want to do now?"

I just looked at Edward, thinking of something to come up. I don't really know what to do, yet. Our food finally came and that gave me some time to think about what I really am planning on doing.

"I'll get back to you. Let's have dinner for now." I pecked Edward's lips and we ate happily.

We crashed in my house after dinner and continued our conversation from earlier. I'm still worried about Rose and Alice's feelings and I don't think I could handle any more the emotional baggage that comes along.

"Baby, I think I need to tell Rose about us or that I'm with someone, at least."

I peeked consciously at him, looking at his calm expression as I waited for his answer. "Whatever you want," he said and kissed my forehead. "Really? You sure?" I said smiling.

"Yes, really." He pecked my lips and I felt really happy and excited about telling Rose my secret. Well…a part of it.

I immediately phoned Rose told her to we need to have lunch ASAP and she agreed.

Edward and I returned to 'happy talks'. In the middle of our conversation, my home phone rang. I didn't bother getting up and let it go to my messages. My recorded message played then beeped, revealing who the caller was.

"_Hi Bells! I just got back…and… you're still not answering my calls…" _ he mumbled the last parts and gave out a nervous chuckle. _"Anyway, I'm really, really sorry… I'll s-" _then the call ended.

"Why does he keep on saying sorry?" I said, completely confused why.

"Uh, maybe because he molested you in so many ways?" Edward said angrily.

I pushed away from his chest and looked at him. His nostrils, flaring, his brow turned into one with a line in between and his fists were balled up.

"What?" I said, slightly defensive. I knew we crossed some lines and I felt… quite embarrassed by that, but I never thought of Jacob that way.

"Oh I'm sure you remember well, Bella! His were all over the place! He was filling you up with those… fucking filthy hands!" he spat.

I was actually shocked at his reaction, I didn't expect anything like this from him. I didn't know whether to be offended or not. I was actually beginning to think the reason behind this fit is jealousy. "Edward, are you serious? I mean, isn't that a part of dirty dancing?" I teased.

He closed his eyes tugged his hair. I could see the muscles in his arm flex and noticed that he was breathing heavily. "He's one dirty…son of a bitch," he grumbled.

"Don't say that!" I was disappointed at what his saying, specially that Jacob's mother never seemed like what he says. I may not know, but I've just got a feeling. "Give some respect to the kid's mother! Jeez!"

Edward froze for awhile then spoke, "You're right, I am sorry for bringing his innocent mother into this. It's just… it doesn't change what he did!" he buried his face on his hands and I shook my head not getting why he's acting this way.

"Why are you so angry, Edward? What is your problem?" My irritation was apparent at my tone.

Edward then looked at me incredulously, "What is… what is my problem," he said, while letting out a strained laugh and shook his head.

I glared at him, offended by his reaction. "You really don't know?" he asked, kind of amused.

I shrugged indifferently and raised a brow at him. We scowled at each other for awhile, then he looked away, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was grumbling about something then said, "He's obviously taken advantage of you, Isabella. What do you think he's saying sorry for?"

Well, that's something new. I didn't actually think of it that way. Sure, it feels uncomfortable and… awkward and embarrassing to think of now, but when we were 'at it' in the bar, it just felt like… I don't know exactly… adrenalin, maybe. I swallowed my everything then and let my vixen out.

I was about to contest when he held a finger up, "Don't dare argue Bella! I'm a guy, I _should_ know!"

I rolled my eyes at him. He sounded like Charlie, reminding me that boys are dangerous just as I was to step out of our little house in Forks. "You sound so much like a father!" I said all frustrated.

I glowered at me and I'm beginning to think he is jealous of Jacob.I tried to be as calm as possible as I explained to him my side of the story.

"Look, I know what happened the last time we were together was…. Nothing near pleasant…" Edward huffed but I held a warning finger up to stop him from butting in. "Jacob is my friend and we may have crossed some lines, but…. I can't hold this against him. We both had something to do with it…

Edward looked like he was choking and I could see his jaw tensed. "But it's not like that! Why can't you see what I see? Jesus!" he exclaimed. "Does Jasper do that to you? Touch you like that? Is that what friends do? Huh? Humor me, Isabella!"

He was rambling like a kid and I couldn't believe what I heard. Damn right, I think he is jealous. I was offended by him, accusing me of being biased.

"You know, I wanted to disregard this thought, but I think you are jealous! I mean, why are you so worked up? It's not like we were together then. It looked like you and Tanya were having sex on the dance floor! Is that what exes do?"

Edward and I both gasped at my slip. I immediately covered my mouth and instantly regretted what I said. Edward looked sad and hurt. "Shit, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to…" I scrambled for words but nothing came out of my mouth.

Edward just let out a deep breath and looked at me. "I should head home. Goodnight, Bella." He stood up and I scrambled up t follow him to the door.

"Edward… you don't have to…" I was pleading with my eyes and I feel really about what I said. "I'm sorry."

Edward looked at me and caressed my face. "First, don't cry. Second, don't bite your lip," he said brushing his thumb in my lower lip. I felt so bad I was trying so hard not to cry.

He sighed, "Let's just cool off for awhile. I don't think this is worth fighting over. We don't need a huge row."

I understand where he's coming from and I don't want to push our limits. "Okay. Goodnight then."

He kissed my forehead then opened the door. "Goodnight baby. Sleep tight."

I watched as he got into the elevator and we waived goodbye at each other. I felt really sulky and went straight to bed, not bothering for a shower or anything. I waited for Edward to call or at least message me. Finally, my phone beeped.

_I just got home. We should sleep now. Goodnight baby. Sleep tight – E _

I was relieved upon receiving this but still felt sad about the whole row.

_Glad you're home. I'm really sorry baby. Hope you forgive me. Sweet dreams – B_

Sleep finally dawned to me as I tossed and turn for the hundredth time. I woke early since I couldn't sleep well. I didn't bother going for a jog, I took a warm nice bubble bath instead. I'm a little disappointed when I checked my phone. No messages or calls from Edward.

I feel so guilty about it and I don't know how to make it up to him. I'm glad though, that he's not mad, but still...

I was thinking of different ideas on how to make it up to him. Unfortunately, I'm not such a romantic and I couldn't come up with anything nice! I heard Rose call me and I rinsed the soap from my body.

I kept on checking my phone, disappointed every time. Still no messages or calls from him. Maybe he's still asleep. I sighed and went to dress. I walked to work a little gloomily, waiting for anything from Edward.

As I walked to work, I thought about our row last night. It's the first time we argued about something and I felt really bad about what I said to him. I didn't mean to blurt it all out. I got so worked up and I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

I was greeted by a chirpy Angela whom I barely gave a nod. I went straight to my office and stared at the window for God knows how long. I begrudgingly pulled out all the portfolios and read what needs t be read… and peeking every so often at my phones.

Still no messages or calls.

Geez.

After awhile, my chirpy assistant called my attention, telling me to head two floors up immediately, where Carlisle's office is. I didn't ask why and felt bummed that Carlisle's the one calling for me, not Edward. Clearly, he's not here.

I patiently waited for to get to his floor, moping. When I looked up as the elevator dinged and surprisingly, I saw Edward. He immediately pulled me out of the elevator for a hug. I wound up my arms on his neck and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, baby." he said.

"_I'm_ sorry! I can't believe how reckless I was!" I countered and pushed away a bit to look in his eyes. "I couldn't believe you're the one saying sorry!"

"It's nothing," he said.

But I'm not willing to let my mistake pass. I have to own up to what I did. I cupped his face with my hands, "Edward, I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry for accusing you of being jealous and what I said about the dance floor," I cringed at the last words. I know what I said hurt him.

"I'm really sorry. I am."

Edward gave a small smile, "I know, and I'm sorry, too. You're right, actually. I am… jealous, very! I won't deny that... I just don't like how close you were…are. Whatever!" he rolled his eyes.

"Baby, I know he likes you. I can tell, but I can't hinder you from being friends with Jacob. I don't like you being close. I don't like you with him. I don't like him touching you. I don't like you two together, in anyway. Never. Not even in a million years. I won't deny that either, but who am I to stop you from being friends?"

I'm so amazed at Edward. He's surprisingly very understanding and considerate. He's not like most guys who tell or demand you to stay away from your guy friends. I like that part of him. At least he's trying to understand.

"Thank you baby. But I don't think Jacob likes me too much. Don't worry, if it makes you feel that uncomfortable, I won't do things to worsen that. I know you're afraid something like that club scene might happen, but I know my limits, Edward. Specially now that I'm in a relationship with you. I know where I stand in his life and where he is in mine – which is a friend and a client. That's it. Baby, I hope you know you're the only one I want."

He nodded. "But like I said, I am a guy and I know what his intentions are. I won't step in between, whatsoever but bear in mind, if he makes a wrong move... just a tiny, micro, little, small, wrong move," he put his thumb and pointer up to illustrate how small Jake's mistake can be. "I will shove his fucking foot in his ass."

I can tell he wanted to say something more morbid, thankfully he didn't. "Noted." I said.

Edward gave me a warm smile that meant everything's now okay. I stood on my toes to give him a kiss. He lifted me up so our lips would meet. Our kiss was nothing close to lust. It was simply, yet sweet. Just our lips dancing together and we made out like a bunch of teenagers in the hallway.

After a few minutes, Edward smirked at me and led me to his office where we sat and talked.

"So, what made you decide to go to work in those?" I quirked a teasing brow at him.

He was just wearing a shirt and some jeans. Obviously, he snuck in.

"Well, let's just see how brilliant story writers our employees are," he winked. "Fire escapes are amazing!" he gushed and I giggled.

"Honestly though, I can't wait to see you until this afternoon." He gave me a melting smiled. I reddened and confessed as well, "I was actually bummed you didn't call. I didn't sleep well last night."

He kissed the back of my hand and looked up to me. "Neither did I. Good thing I thought of the fire escape."

We laughed and had a cup of coffee. I walked Edward to the fire escape will laughing my ass out. Then I went down to proceed with work. I greeted Angela and thanked her for the coffee she brought me.

She followed me in and gave me a rundown of my schedule. Ugh, my day is packed! We'll be meeting with our clients today.

And you have about… two minutes until your first meeting." Angela said. "Shit! Thanks for the heads up, Ang!" I sarcastically said then ransacked my desk for documents I need to have.

"Oh, and Jacob called. I thought you were going to call him back? Please call him back, I beg you!"

I glared at Angela. Why was she acting this way? It's kind of weird. She's never been like this with me. Maybe she's drunk…whatever. I ignored her and rushed to my meeting.

I wasn't able to text Edward much since I had to meet client after client. I was drained by the time noon came. I have no time for lunch and I was starving but I'm stuck in a meeting which ended at around one-thirty. My stomach was protesting and I could feel the weird rumbling in my stomach and hear the sounds it was making.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "Jesus I'm starving! Where to next?"

"You have until about… two-thirty then we're off to the Black's for our final meeting."

"Good! Let's grab something to eat." I feigned a smile at Angela, but deep inside, I was anxious about seeing Jacob. I haven't talked or seen him since the party and I'm sure that will be one awkward situation, but I'm willing to look past it. Sort of… I just want to forget about that horrid memory and move on with our lives.

Jesus, alcohol makes people so dumb.

I sent a message to Edward, telling him that we'll be grabbing lunch then head to The Blaque Corp. He didn't reply, or anything. Angela and I ate in a fast food chain. We were both famished and was surprised at how many we've eaten.

Angela and I walked slowly to Jake's office. I constantly checked on my phone for anything from Edward. Still, none.

My knees suddenly felt weak as e inched closer to the building. I don't know how to react or whatever. Should I pretend that night didn't happen? No! It was actually one of the best nights…days in my life. Without that incident, I wouldn't have Edward in my life right now. Not the way I want him to be.

We reached the gates and I was thinking of how I should act around Jacob. "Are you okay, Bella?" Angela caught my attention.

"Huh? Err… Yeah. Just…. Just a bit hot…" I said.

We entered the building and we were told to wait for Jacob and co in a waiting lounge… somewhere. Angela and I were in a lounge with a few other employees, I guess. It was pretty roomy and one side of that wall is glass, so we could see the cubicles of some employees. I fidgeted in my seat as we waited. It was just ten past two when someone barged in the door.

"Edward? Wh-?"

He looked relieved and blurted something like 'Thank God!'

I didn't exactly hear but I was too flummoxed to care. He took a seat next to me and was panting madly. He looked so frazzled. Then I noticed he was wearing a suit, without a tie and a few buttons undone. He wasn't really polished and I wonder why the hell went into his mind, barging in like this.

I looked at Angela to ask what she think was going on, but I was met with a suspicious look on her face.

Shit. Edward and I both looked burnt.

I was momentarily stoned as her eyes went back and forth between Edward and I. I raised her a brow, giving her a 'WTF-are-you-looking-at' look to keep that head of hers formulate something.

It's not like we couldn't go to the beach at the same time, at least.

I turned to Edward and saw that he's regain some of his breath and composure. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and read your message…some thirty minutes ago."

"What? Why?"

Edward contemplated before he spoke, "I just…. Can't trust myself not to be paranoid when Black is around…"

I narrowed my eyes at him and thought if he was being too possessive or not.

"I'll keep my distance," Edward said. "I promise not to do or say anything. I'm just here to check up on work… and you…and Black."

I just rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. I couldn't believe that he's doing this. I wasn't mad or anything, but it just felt really weird and unnecessary.

"You're just jealous!"

"I know," he flashed my favorite smirk to me, I couldn't help but smile back. "Oh, by the way, Angela's formulating something in her mind. Just so you know," I warned. Bear in mind that the two of us still looks toast.

He gave her a brief look and got back to me. "Yeah, we'll see about how creative she gets," he said and we both chuckled. I stood up and announced that I'm going to the washroom and walked to the door. Just as I was a few steps to the door, it opened and there stood Jacob.

We both stared at each other and I literally had nothing on my mind. "Err… Hi Jake! I'm… uh… just going to the washroom." I smiled and walked past him but he pulled my arm and gave me a really tight hug. As in really, really, really tight.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you're here Bells! I was worried sick! I am so sorry! I'm really really really sorry!" he said.

I couldn't really say anything since I needed air. He was hugging me so tight, it hurt a little. I tried pushing away. "Jacob, ow!" Finally he let me go and I looked back at Edward who was stoned, standing by our seat earlier with his eye bulging out. I nodded at him to tell him nothing's wrong and went back to Jacob.

"Bells? Bells I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Jacob looked so worried and really stressed out. "Don't fuss about it Jake. It's fine, I'm fine." I smiled. "Get over with it, kid!" I joked and he laughed. "Oh! Thank God! I thought I'd… well. Forget that, but still, I am sorry for…_that_."

I nodded in acknowledgment then Edward startled me. "Hello, Jacob," he said his name with so much hate. The two were staring each other down again and I was left with my eyes rolling at the. Ugh! Why do boys have huge egos?

"Alright you two, cut it out!" I said and had to actually push Edward away so he'd walk away. He did, but the boys wouldn't hold their stares down. "Baby, I swear if you don't stop I won't be talking to you for a whole month!"

He finally relaxed and gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry baby. I could see he was hurting you."

"Unintentionally! Will you contain yourself? This is not the right place and time to pick a fight!" I said. I was peeved more than anyone else in this room.

"Sorry." Edward said and I walked past him to Angela. "Make sure the behave. I'm just going to the washroom, I'll follow you in."

After I've gone, the room was awfully quiet and full of tension. I didn't bother looking at both and started the meeting. I took control while Edward sat uneasily next to me. Jacob was a bit more chatty and better to deal with, at least.

At around four, we wrapped up the meeting and Edward stood up immediately, just giving a nod to Jacob's coworkers while I shook their hands. I rolled my eyes once again at his need to get out of the office. The others left, but Jacob insisted to walk us to the elevator.

I positioned myself between Edward and Angela. I brushed my hand on Edward's to calm him down. I don't even know why he stresses on this too much. The two younger ones were chatting and winked at Edward.

"Sorry. I can't stay with you for too long. Anyway, I'll just see you around" Jacob said looking at Angela, then me. "See you around!" Angela said.

"Bye Jake." I gave a small wave. He walked to me then hugged me one more time. "Bye Bella. I missed you."

I didn't say anything and gave him a slight squeeze. He released me and bent down to kiss my cheek. His lips lingered a little too long for my liking and indeed, it felt like he was getting on with something. I shied away from him and took a step back.

I turned to look at a smirking Angela and a… well an Edward with his eyes popping out of his head. He looked like he spaced out and I wasn't sure if he was breathing. He straightened a bit when we rode down the elevator.

He didn't say a word up until we said goodbye to Angela and rode his Volvo. He just opened the door for me and I slid in without question. He sat for awhile and buried his face on his hands. I watched him as he tried to regain his composure. He leaned his head back with his eyes closed and was gripping on the wheel.

"Baby," I stroked his hair and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. I knew he was sulking about how Jacob touched me or whatever. He said earlier about his distaste and I couldn't argue. At least he is honest about what he feels which makes it okay.

He opened his eyes and took my hands and placed it against his lips. "Let's get you home," he said and smiled at me. My Edward is back, hoorah!

"By the way. I _hate_ Jacob Black." He stated.

Instead of getting freaked out by how much he meant it, I ended up laughing my wits out as he drove off.

Edward didn't stay late at home. I couldn't stop teasing him about his eyes popping out. "Laugh all you can, baby, but I was a millimeter close to shoving his ass! I was literally frozen where I stood. I couldn't take him out then and there because of all the people!"

I laughed at his frustration. "Better luck next time, babe. I told you, I know my limits. No need to worry."

"Yeah, I know. This is all…. Just new to me! I've never really been jealous…" he shrugged.

"Yeah right!" I said. "You've never been jealous when you were with Tanya?"

"No." he simply said. Somehow, it's hard to believe since…well she's a freakin' model and a really gorgeous one at that. "You're bluffing!"

"I'm not. It's different with her, mainly because what I felt for her barely reaches half of what I feel for you." He kissed my forehead and I didn't argue further.

I've got the best boyfriend, ever.

Sleep came fast to me and I was walking to work, once again. It felt like I haven't slept at all due to exhaustion. Edward got to the office first.

I got to my room and was greeted by a pile of paper work. Angela trailed behind me with my coffee and schedule. "So, I see someone's jealous…" she teased.

"Ang, don't start!" I gave her a warning glare and took my coffee from her. "I think Edward likes you too. Just a heads up."

I choked on my coffee. Angela's one of my closest friends but I want to fire her sometimes. It's a rare occasion when she voices out what or how she feels about something or someone. "What happened to you? I thought you weren't into office gossip?"

"I'm not. I'm telling you this as a friend. Anyway, I'll leave you to work. Call me if you need anything." with that she left me bewildered and amused.

Edward came down to my office in the middle of the morning to greet me. "Hi baby!" he said, leaning on my desk. "Hi!" I said and leaned forward to kiss him.

The kiss was purely innocent and we managed to keep our tongues at rest or else we won't be able to stop ourselves. "That's one delicious greeting," Edward teased.

"I know! Can't wait to have more," I winked and leaned back on my chair. "Tease!" Edward glared jokingly.

We were talking about random things as he watched me while I worked. Suddenly we heard people fussing around. We both shrugged and just ignored it. Edward even joked they were starting to gossip about us.

"There you are!"

Someone said that made us both jump out of our seats.

"I was told you were here."

It was my eye's turn to pop out as Tanya, the motherfucking blonde model walked to Edward and gave him an eager hug. Edward pushed her away gently but she clung to her like an orangutan would to a tree.

What a fucker.

"Oh, hi Bella! Good to see you!" she said all smiley and pulled me for a quick hug. Edward and I couldn't even blink for a second at how nimble she was moving. "Hi," was all I managed to get out.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Edward asked with a hint of irritation.

Blondie's smile grew all wide and shitty. I felt so bitter and ugly and small next to her dashing looks. We should put a blacklist around the office. She'd be at the top.

I literally couldn't breathe at what she said and I can't believe my ears at what she answered to Edward's question. She even had the nerve to get his hand and twine it to hers before she spoke! That… bitch!

Oh, and incase you're wondering, here's what she answered:

"I want you! I want you, Edward!"

I. Want. To. Kill. Her. Somebody. Stop. Me.

* * *

***END OF CHAPTER 31***

**GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	32. A Series of Events

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST!**

**HERE YOU GO. ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: A Series of Events

**EPOV**

"What?" I asked, astounded. Tanya had the nerve to rush in here – in Bella's office for crying out loud! I looked at Bella, her face went pale and she looked horrified, as if someone was killed in front of her.

"I mean… I… I want to be signed under your company." Tanya laughed and playfully smacked my arm; I glared at her for doing so. I passed by Tanya to go around Bella's table. "Are you okay?" I said rubbing her shoulders.

Bella looked up to me with a flash of anger and a bit of worry in her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. She answered a little indifferently and I know it's because of Tanya's presence. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of this." I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. I faced Tanya who had a brow quirked, "Sorry. We only cater PR services to companies."

I said all-knowingly. I smirked to myself and Bella, thinking this would kill Tanya's buzz.

Tanya happily replied, "Don't worry about that, I've already asked Carlisle and he said 'yes'!"

My smirk faltered and was replaced with disbelief that my father had agreed to this. "Shit!" I spat. "You," I pointed to Tanya. "Please wait elsewhere." I fished for my phone to call Carlisle and stepped out of the room.

"Will you please get her out Bella's office and make her wait somewhere else?" I said to Angela.

"Right away Mr. Cullen," she said. I nodded in reply and went up to my office. Carlisle wasn't answering his damn phone so I opted to call my mother. Thankfully she picked up. "Mom!"

"_Hey sweetie!" _

"My where's dad?" I asked in a rush_. "He's in the den, I think. Is there anything you need?" _

"Just, get him for me, please?" I asked. I was stressing out over this sick issue of Tanya wanting hire our company. I don't care if she earns millions. _"Okay. Can you tell me what's wrong?"_ my mother asked. I can hear footsteps in the background.

"_Mmnya mnwants to ire usch!"_ I said with my face shoved in my arm.

"_What? Sweetie I can't understand!"_ my mom said.

"Tanya wants us to represent her. Obviously, I said no, because we practically don't offer things that can accommodate her needs, but dad said yes! I can't believe it! Why would he agree to something not in line with what we do! Our people aren't hired to be some model's agent! We can't _just _do that! He knows it very well!"

"_Woah! Slow down there, sweetheart and don't scream at me nor your father."_ Esme scolded.

I sighed. Really, I was stressing out about this. I really don't want to work with Tanya. "Can you please give the phone to dad? I really need to talk to him."

"_Hold on sweetie,"_ she said then I heard ruffling sounds through the phone and my mom talking to my dad. I even heard Tanya's name. _"Edward?"_

"Dad!" I said through gritted teeth. "Will you please care to explain to me, what were you thinking?"

"_Don't you think it's a good idea? We can venture in to a new world by doing so."_

I gave out a frustrated laugh. "Dad, you do know this has to be well planned. Not just some snap decision! Do you realize how hard it is to run a company this big and now this? Come on! You know better than that!"

"_Well, maybe it's time for you to plan on it. It can be a good investment, you know. I am sorry for not telling you right away, but I feel like it could do better for us. Just think of it first. I'm sorry son, but you know I could always lend you a helping hand."_

I stopped pacing in my office and rubbed my temples to calm myself before saying anything. I was torn between listening to my father and saying no because I don't want to work with Tanya. "Look dad, I don't know how it will work out or what on Earth came into your mind, but… I'll… pass this absurd idea of yours as a proposal to the board and see what happens from then."

I ended the call and let out a muffled groan as I buried my head once again on my arms. Equally pissed and frustrated with my father.

I went out of my office and went a floor down. I was expecting to Tanya to wait in the conference room but I passed Bella's office and saw her figure there. "I told you to get her out of there!" I almost yelled at Angela.

She looked a shaken and I regretted how I spoke to her. "I'm sorry… sir. She just won't leave…"

I let out a heaved breath – it seemed to me like I was doing this for the millionth time – and head into Bella's office.

She was seated too comfortably and I could see Bella with a strained smile on her face. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay somewhere else?" I harshly said.

Tanya let out a laugh and looked at Bella. "One of his moody days, huh?"

Bella nodded, not looking any happy. "Tanya, I'm sorry but there has been a misunderstanding. We can't provide you with your needs right now. We'll have to work this out first before committing to anything. I'm sorry, best if you leave now and stay with your current company."

"Oh!" she looked surprised and pouted. "But I though Carlisle…?"

"Carlisle said yes, but we have to work out a ton of things! I'm sorry but it can't happen now. Can we just please talk about this another time? We have too much to do right now." I was itching to get rid of her and the unnecessary stress she has caused.

"Okay then," she stood up and gathered her things. "Maybe when you're in a better mood." She chuckled then stopped by me to give me a kiss. "I'll see you around!" she said and walked away.

I wiped the spot where she kissed and saw Bella's eyes were as wide as a tennis ball. "Did you see that?"

"What?" I asked then took a seat on her table. "She… She! She just flirted with you!"

That didn't cross my mind, actually so I shrugged. I saw Bella's expression, which was with pure distaste. "My, my… Is my girl jealous?" I teased, liking the fact the she may be jealous.

Her face turned scarlet, confirming my query. My smirk grew and she gave me a scowl. "Don't be all flattered, Edward!"

Despite that remark, I knew how she feels. I lowered my head to Bella's and said, "Well, like I care? There's only one person I'd flirt with any time, any day." The color of her cheeks grew a darker shade of scarlet at what I said and I brushed her smooth skin with my fingers.

"Your blush is beautiful," I said then leaned down to taste her soft, soft lips.

Kissing Bella is of the best things I've ever done. Her lips and tongue are sensational and I couldn't resist how good it feels. It sends a very good feeling to my belly and _Edward Junior – _if you know what I mean.

The kiss was innocent at first, but I gradually increased the tempo and slid my tongue at the bottom of her lip. Bella gave a soft moan that made me plunge my tongue into hers. Our tongues glided with one another over and over.

I felt horny at the kiss and couldn't resist myself from touching just her face. I pulled her off the chair without braking the kiss and cradled her as I put her on the table. Once she was seated, I pushed myself in between her legs. I could feel my erection growing and I restrained myself from grinding to it to her sex.

Her hands move from my hair to my neck…down…lower. My hands were resting on her ribcage as I assault her lips and tongue.

God, she's amazing!

She left out another moan, which seriously drove me insane. My cock throbbed and I wanted to grind mine into her cave of wonder.

"Bella…" I moaned. "You are driving me insane…" I said in between kissing.

She replied by twining her legs over my buttocks, pushing me to her. We both moaned and I'm sure she felt my full-grown Edward Junior.

Remembering the night we slept together made my throbbing dick want more.

My hands was gripping Bella's hips quite hard, fighting the urge to push further. I wasn't sure about how she would feel and if she's up for it. I sighed into the kiss and thought about she felt; like if she thought it was too much for the moment.

I decided to test the limits. If she reacts badly, then I would stop at once.

My hands moved upwards, just under her bra. After awhile, I place my hands near the side of her mounds. I was breathing more heavily and I could hear Edward Junior scream all kinds of plea.

I brushed my thumb near the side of her mounds. God, I love her boobs. Just the right size for her slender and petite frame. I've never felt this horny in all my life. I couldn't stop thinking how good it felt being in her.

My thumb inched closer to her breasts. I brushed my thumb under her boobs and she let out a moan, making me inch higher. I was nervous about doing this, but I'm fucking glad she hasn't stopped me yet. Some peace for my Junior.

Bella pulled me closer. Edward Junior was pressed against her entrance making a moan escape from us both.

I took it as a go signal so I moved my hands higher, just right at the center of her breasts, when her phone both jolted us out of lust.

DAMN IT!

Bella groaned and leaned her head on my chest. We were both breathing heavily and I hope she didn't regret any of what happened earlier.

"Aren't you getting that?"

"No, stupid phone call!" Bella said. I chuckled at her and handed the phone to her. It took her awhile to look up and I wondered why. I leaned away and cupped her chin, forcing her to meet my eyes. Her face was tinted with red.

My mind went to the over thinking area. A blush could mean so many things. It may mean she was embarrassed… she regretted it…. or… she liked it?

Oh dear One, please let it be the latter part.

I hadn't noticed Bella took the phone from me and she was now arguing with whoever it is she's talking to. I was fiddling with her hair as she stole glances at me.

Bella's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and been with in my life. No fucking model or beauty queen can compete with that. She's the type of person whom may seem like some cold person, but on the other side of that, she's really the most caring and loving person ever.

I've seen the glint in her eyes when she calls Charlie. I know that she loves him more than anything and she's always worried about him.

"Rose," she shrugged and put the phone down.

"What's the matter baby?"

"It's… nothing…" she veered from my gaze and blushed. Before I could question her further she hopped down from her desk and patted my chest, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Come on baby, let's get to work."

I arched a brow at her, interested at they were talking about. I wrapped my arms around her and ran my nose along the side of her neck. "What did you talk about? You know you can tell me."

I kissed the angle of her neck and I felt her shiver. I saw goose bumps on her skin and was pleased by her reaction. "There's nothing to hide, baby." I whispered in her ear, making her shiver again.

To my surprise, she pushed away, looking frantic. "No! You're not getting anything from me just by… seducing me, Edward!"

I threw my head back in laughter and was relieved at that. I thought she didn't want me to touch her. "I'm not seducing you." I licked my lips and run my hand through my messy locks. I know I'd drive her insane by doing so.

She narrowed her eyes and her lips was now a straight line. I smirked at her, waiting for her to say something. "Get out. Now! We have work to do!" she pushed me to the door while I was laughing at her.

"Fine. I'll see you later." I kissed her and left her office.

**BPOV**

Edward and I haven't seen since he left my office. We weren't able to have lunch since he had to attend to something. It's now 5 in the afternoon and we're done for the day. Too bad Edward's still stuck in that meeting.

I grabbed my things and walked to the elevator. I rode alone which lead my thoughts to the past days, weeks.

I miss Edward. As silly as it may sound, I do. It's the first time we haven't had lunch and didn't go home together since we've been a couple. It felt quite odd, though I liked the feeling of being alone. It left me time to think.

My most recent days were spent with Edward. Not a single day passed without hearing his voice and/or seeing him. I don't think I can't not go mad if I don't get to at least once a day.

I've been blissful ever since and happy with how things are. I can never imagine feeling like this with someone else. He paints color into my life and being with him, just sends me to cloud nine. It had been an absurd turn of events, but I really love how it turned out.

It's quite funny how our relationship has evolved. From being the Handsome Bastard to Annoying Bastard to Satan's son to _him _to just Edward to… _Baby_ in my life has a huge impact.

I've said before that I loved him. I wasn't sure why or how; I was dubious about it after it escaped from me, but now I can say that I may actually know why I do; not just some hunch, why.

Edward bared his soul to me and each day I get to know him more. He's not some ice-cold son of a bitch. He's not some jackass at work. He's not whom I thought he was.

He's more than just a pretty face and brains. He's a sensitive person deep inside and I know how much he values his family. He's been a good son despite the things he'd done in the darker part of his lfe. I can see he and Carlisle share something beautiful, compassion. I know, because he cares a lot about his grandfathers company. There's a lot to name when it comes to how great a person he is.

And based on the transition of his significance in my life, I can say that I am truly falling in love with Edward Cullen. And I want the whole word to know why and how much he means to me.

I thought about how and when to tell my friends about Edward and I as I walked to my flat. I want us both to be ready. Frankly, I'm not _that_ ready. I'm still worried about how or what people would say. I don't want anything that can be destructive to us.

I groaned and dumped my things on my coffee table and plopped down my couch. Thinking too much about our announcement gives me a headache.

My phone rang and I immediately fumbled in my bag to get it. "Hello?"

"_Hey baby! I'm sorry I wasn't able to bring you home. I miss you."_ Said a sweet yet husky voice that make my knees go jell-O.

"It's fine. I'm home by the way. Oh! And I miss you too."

"_Listen, I can't be on the phone too long. The meeting isn't over. Let's have dinner then?"_

My grin grew wide and I thought of a great idea. "Sure baby. Pick me up?"

"_It's settled then. I'll call as soon as this is over. I hope it won't take too long. I'll call you later, okay? Bye babe."_

"Bye baby," I said put the phone down.

I thought of cooking dinner for him and jumpily went to my kitchen. I frowned as I saw my empty cupboards and refrigerator. It had been a long time since I went grocery shopping. My smile faltered. I guess I'll have to cook for him some other time.

I did the laundry and was making a grocery list, letting time pass by until Edward gets here. Every two minutes or so I'd look at my clock, only to see time move so slowly.

Then I heard my door slam followed by a clicking of heels. "Good. You're here!"

"Rosalie?" I wasn't expecting to see her until tomorrow. She told me… well demanded that we have lunch because she has something important to tell me.

"You won't believe what I got you! It is the best and you would definitely be flaming in it!" she rambled as she dumped tons of paper bags on my kitchen counter.

Usually, I don't trust Rosalie much with dressing me up. She dresses a little too daring for my liking and I'd feel self conscious wearing what she gives me, but she and Alice would always squeal at how 'rockin'' I looked. Well, I trust her more than enough when it comes to underwear or lingerie shopping, but that's it.

I was suddenly puzzled with what she was saying and the bags now sitting in between us. "Okay! So, you ready to see it?"

Of course before I could say anything, she pulled out a scanty piece of lace – a corset to be exact – and waved it in front of my eyes. "You bought me underwear? Again?"

"Yes!" she jumped. "Uh… thanks," I shrugged. "I'll use it when I go to work." I took it from her and observed the piece of underwear she bought me. I didn't know why I'd be using a corset but Rose always bought me the sexiest yet most comfortable underwear.

She barked out a laugh. "Oh no, Bella! You aren't just wearing this expensive piece of corset to work; you will be wearing this to Alice's bachelorette party. While we grind our pussies. On the dirty pole." She suddenly had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What?" I exploded. "I clearly said I am not doing that. Ever! Again!"

Rose gave me a look that translates to '_Be scared. Very scared._' And I immediately sat again. But I did glare at her.

"You listen here, missy! You will do this as a favor and you can't and will not say no, since you owe me. Big time." She said leaning down to my level.

"I don't owe you anything!"

She smirked, "Remember that secret of yours? I thought best friends didn't hide anything from each other?" She shrugged smugly and took the corset and folded it carefully.

Guilt washed over me once again. "Which reminds me. I… have something to tell you."

She didn't say anything, giving me the go signal to speak. I fidgeted in my seat any screamed a few words of encouragement to myself in my head. I didn't know how to get to it. There were so many words flowing in my mind that I didn't know which ones to use.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Just spit it out!"

"I'm with someone!" I finally said. Her frightening voice made me, thank heavens or else we'd all be growing grey hairs before I said anything.

My hands felt clammy as I looked at her reaction from surprise to a slowly growing smirk. I knew from the looks on her face that she was itching for more but I wasn't all for that. Yet.

"And fine! I'll do it!" I begrudgingly said. After Rose's guilt tripping, it was the least I could do.

"Good!" she smiled. This calls for a celebration! Let's have booze somewhere. It's been a long time since our last ladies night out. Where do you want to go?"

"Uhm… I… uh.. Let me see…" I trailed off lamely. Edward and I are supposed to have dinner tonight and I think I can't disappoint Rose again. Besides, Edward could drive by after. "You pick, I'll just get dressed."

I waited for Edward to pick his phone up while I rummaged in my closet for something to wear. "Hey baby! Rose showed up and she wants to have dinner. Can we just meet later? Sorry, baby. Bye!"

"Baby, huh?" Rose said as she was standing in the doorway. She threw her head back, laughing and I don't even know what's so funny. "For eavesdropping, I should be annoyed with you."

"But you're not." She countered. We chatted endlessly and I instantly regretted missing out on my friends lately. We should totally get back to having a date at least once a week. We went to one of our favorite restaurants and ate peacefully. I'm thankful enough that she's not dishing out for more.

After we've eaten, it was time for Rose to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. My house. Okay?"

I rolled my eyes at hear eagerness. She has been too giddy about this whole dance routine thing and I never stopped cursing myself about it. I wasn't a great dancer. If I were to, I need a huge amount of time to get to groove to the rhythm and remember all the steps.

"Yes, Miss Hale! I will be at your place after 5."

"Great! And you know very well you can't back our nor hide from me. I know where to find you," she warned with her evil smirk. I rolled my eyes in response, knowing I don't have any escape. Except if I hide in the Cullen's…

Rosalie and I parted ways and I called Edward. _"Hey," _ his smooth voice said.

"I'm on my way home. Where are you?"

"_Just a few blocks to your apartment."_

"Great! I'll see you in a few?" I wasn't able to hear his reply as I bumped into someone chest. "Oops, sorry!" I said and stepped away but the person gripped my shoulders to halt. "Bells!"

"Jacob?"

"What are you doing here? It's so great to see you!" he said and crushed my body with his hug. "Ow, Jake! Ow!"

He released me with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry," he said and looked quite worried. I was distracted by the screaming in my phone. _"Bella? Hello? I'm still here!"_

I let out a giggle at Edward's rambling. I know he's boiling in his car seat right now. "I know. I'm sorry about that. I just bumped into Jacob here. I'll see you soon?"

"_Where are you? I'll pick you up." _He said in his stentorian voice. "No need to. I'm just three blocks away. I'll see you in ten," I said and ended the call. I didn't want to be stuck in another glaring contest, it just makes my blood boil.

"Meeting someone?" Jake asked playfully. "Sort of," I shrugged and felt my face redden a bit, thinking of Edward. "I… must get going. Nice seeing you, though." I offered a smiled but he grabbed my arm. "Bells… did I… do something?" he asked with utmost concern.

"No, Jake. I just have to get home. Bye," I smiled. Suddenly we both heard a familiar horn blowing. I saw Edward parked a few cars behind us with his deathly gaze on Jacob. I groaned as this spells trouble. Jacob immediately tensed along with his hand gripping hard on my arm. "Jake…" I said, untangling his fingers on my arm, it was beginning to hurt. "I've got to go. Bye, Jacob."

He nodded without removing his gaze from Edward. His face looked equally hurt and mad. I didn't know what was going on his head. I slid in the Volvo, Edward, giving a last glare at Jacob – which honestly made me frightened – then drove away.

Edward didn't say a thing until we reached the inside of my apartment. I didn't push any of his buttons, knowing we'd only end up fighting. Instead, I snuggled up to him on the couch and kissed his chest. His hand flew to my hair, playing with it. We stayed in that position for awhile until he spoke.

"I hate this feeling," he said softly.

"What feeling?"

"Jealousy." He said, still playing with my hair. I listened to his breathing as he spoke more. "I'm worried I might be overdoing it and… scare you away. I just can't control it."

"It's okay, baby. Me too, I don't know how to handle jealousy" I confessed, chuckling.

Edward let out a light chuckle as well. "Promise me you won't let me go overboard? Keep me a little sane when I go jealous?"

His choice of words made me laugh and I pushed away from him to plant a smooch on him. "As long as you keep _that Blonde_ away from me, then fine." I said, then it was his turn to laugh.

The next day, we didn't go to the office together since I had to bring my car. We only met briefly in the morning before he went to a meeting. Text messaging was the only form we could use the whole day. I'm still bummed that we aren't able to have lunch, but at least I get to see him everyday.

By the end of the day, I was walking in our building's garage to my car. As I searched for my keys and unlocked my car as I found it. When I looked up, I saw my Greek god, leaning on my red Mercedes with his to-die-for crooked grin. A smiled spread on my face and rushed to him.

"Sweet ride," he whistled. "Great taste in wheels, baby."

"Yeah. I'm great at everything," I said then he leaned over to kiss me. Our kiss was full with longing and I marveled at how good it felt. It lasted quite long until I pulled away, thinking about someone might catch us making out.

"I missed you," he said, leaning his forehead on mine. "I missed you too. Are you done with your meeting?"

"No. I just snuck here to give you a goodbye kiss."

I smiled, delighted with what he said. "I'm going now. Get back to the meeting!" He gave me a smile in return and opened the door for me. I put the windows down and he leaned down to give me one more kiss. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Call you when I'm done. Bye baby." I said and he stepped away from my car. I waved as I steered me wheel opposite his direction to the exit.

Rose just quirked a brow at me, seeing me get out of my car, all smiles. She waved it off and lead me to her spare room which she turned into a yoga studio. I was surprised to see two poles installed, not just the usual portable ones. "Wow Rosalie, I'm impressed. Are you pursuing the art of gyrating your vagina on a cold pole professionally?"

She shot me an evil glare as she fixed her iPod speakers. "Ha ha! Very funny. Quit bitching about my poles. Besides, these can be used for a lot of different things!"

And with that, I wanted to hurl. Rose in bed… well she's pretty adventurous and I know, sometime, she and Emmett will be doing a number on one of these…or both. Rose ignored my disgusted expression and went on remembering what we did years ago.

At first, I thought I'd fall flat on my face doing stunts I did then. After warming up, I actually got the hang of it again and enjoyed the feeling close to flying. Pole dancing wasn't hard, you just need to have a strong upper body. .. and the wits to do so.

Rose and I had an amazing time reliving our performances during previous bachelorette parties. It was a lot of fun doing this with her again.

For the next days, Edward and I only saw each other when we got to the office, before I drove to Rose's and before he went home after work.

He's swamped with meetings here and there about his father's proposal to extend the company. He wasn't for it, but he had no choice as to Carlisle wanted to. Personally, I don't either. It would be a burden to see that Blonde most of the time.

It was the day before Alice's bachelorette party. I've been busier today since Rose and I have been checking every detail about the party. We want Alice to have every bit of fun as we both know she's itching to get something from us. At least she's trying hard to be subtle enough, asking for hints.

I wasn't aware planning one would be so hassling. I don't really know how Alice does it but every party she's throne is spectacular. We hope to at least level to it. My phones were chirping nonstop. I feel… frazzled, mostly.

Angela came into my office, gave me a warm smile and left my coffee. I heaved out a breath, staring at my flask. I missed Edward bringing me coffee.

After numerous phone calls, arguments over the phone and signing different documents, I've lost my cool. Jesus! I am definitely hiring a planner for my wedding!

Wedding?

I stopped dead on my tracks, surprised with my own thoughts. A few months before, I've never thought of marriage or a wedding… A part of me thought about Edward. Sure, it's too early to tell, obviously! But… could it be? Could we be… husband and wife? I definitely would want to, but would he…?

I shook my thoughts away and decided to go to the pantry. I filled my cup with coffee, still trying to shake me thoughts out of my head. I savored the aroma of my hot coffee, relaxing me. Then I felt familiar strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I've never seen you in the pantry," Edward's breathe blew to my ear, making me shiver. His face leaned down and I moved my head to the side to give him better access. He ran his nose along the side of my neck up until a part of my shoulder.

He kissed the angle of my neck, making me lean more to his chest. He trailed wet kisses along my neck and shoulders, sometimes nibbling. I bit my bottom lip, preventing myself from letting out a moan. It was so hot, I felt my like I wet my panties.

"What are you doing here?" was all I managed to say with a shaky voice as I put down my mug.

"I was originally going for the men's room but I saw you in here." He breathed on my neck, making my goose bumps come alive. He planted one last kiss and turned me around. I put my arms around kiss neck and smiled.

"Good thing I went out here then."

Edward smiled and leaned over to give me a kiss. His tongue swept on my bottom lip but didn't push for entrance. He did it at intervals and I was getting a bit frustrated, seeking for a little bit of tongue action.

God, I missed his lips!

"I need to get back in there," he said as I leaned on his chest. "Yeah. I hate your meetings."

He chuckled, "So do I, baby."

"I'll see you later?" I said, hopeful. "You bet," he grinned then sighed. "I can't wait for this to be over. I'll see you downstairs."

"I'll see you," I said as he kissed my forehead. "Behave," he teased as he stepped out of the room. I told him that Rose and I are planning naughty for Alice's bachelorette party, but never revealed more details. I wasn't exactly sure I'd want him to see me like that.

Lunch passed with me, not leaving my office. I had to do extra paper work since I'd be leaving lunch time tomorrow. As I concentrated on my work, Angela came in my office. "Uh… Ms. Swan, you have someone wants to see you. Do you have time?"

I couldn't attend to such right now since I've got an extra load. I said, not even bothering to look up, "Tell him or her my hands are full. Squeeze in a meeting on Monday for me instead."

My door swung open, making me look up. "Bella Swan!" Jacob said and there he stood in my office, with the same hurt and angered expression he had on the night we bumped into each other. "I'm sorry Jacob, I'm afraid I don't have enough time right now."

"I don't care!" he said through gritted teeth. I splash of annoyance crept over me and I nodded to Angela, sending her away. I waited until she closed the door before I could speak but Jake beat me.

"What the hell's with you and Cullen?" he said with spite in his tone. I was completely peeved with him now and how he was acting.

"What?" I said, choking back a frustrated laugh. "Excuse me?"

Jacob took a deep breath and he walked nearer to my desk with his hands in balled up. "What were you doing with _Cullen_ the other night?"

I glared at Jacob, not understanding what this was for. Yes, I know they hate each other, but why is he fussing about seeing me with Edward. "That's none of your business, Jacob." I warned. I looked down to my papers, ignoring him. Maybe it's time he took the hint to leave and stop with this crap.

"It is my fucking business if it involves you and… that dick, _Cullen!"_ he said with his torso bent down to my level, with a hand leaning on my desk.

I was fuming at what he had said. I can't believe him calling Edward a dick. "Choose your words wisely, young man! I believe you know your way out."

I ignored him again, going back to my paper work. I was silently praying for him to leave.

"Bells…. I…" he choked.

He kept on stumbling with his words until I ran out of patience. "What are you still doing here? I told you to leave!" I half-yelled.

He looked hurt and pouted. I should feel guilty but I wasn't. He forced the protective girlfriend out of me and I won't let anyone bash on my other half. "Bells, I'm sorry. But could we please talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" I let out a frustrated laugh. "Just… Please!" he yelled the last word. He cleared his throat immediately and peeked at the door. "Don't yell at me in my office!" I raised my voice. "This isn't your fucking territory. Leave! Now!"

There was silence outside my room aside from the printers and phones ringing. I know they heard the yelling.

I glared at Jacob who had that sad, hurt look again. "Please, Bella?" he whispered.

I couldn't resist saying no to his pained expression. "Fine! Follow me!" I huffed, still annoyed and walked past him. The elevator ride was quiet and I lead him just outside our building. He stood near me with his hands in his pocket and his head down.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked, still fumed.

He shifted his weigh from his left foot and blew out deep breaths. "I don't have time to spare, goodbye!" I ran out of patience and walked away.

"Bells," he said grabbing my arm. "Are you and Cullen…"

"Edward. His name is Edward." I corrected. "And whatever it is your about to ask, I'm not saying anything."

Jacob closed his eyes and released my arm. After awhile he opened them and put his hands on my shoulder. "Whatever's going on, I'm telling you this now, he's an ass. He's a dick. He's… he's a bastard! He's no good for you."

I was baffled at his words and I don't know how to react. "Don't you think I know what by now?" I said with a chuckle. True enough, Edward has that side to him but I don't want that side of him to change.

"You don't get it!" Jacob said, frustrated. "He isn't…. the best man out there! He's… I-I've seen him play with girls! Fuck and leave them!"

"Jacob, what's it to you? And why are you telling me this?" I shrugged out of his grasp roughly.

"Can't you see? He's not good enough for you!" he spat. "Jacob, I do not understand why you are acting bizarrely. Honestly, I can't keep up with this. You're wasting my time!"

"He's just using you, Bella." He said with a vise grip on my arm. I glared at his grip before saying my piece.

"Jacob Black, I don't know what's going in your mind, and right now, I really don't care about whatever it is. I don't know why you care with what's going on between us – IF there _is._ Be careful with what you say when you clearly don't know a person." I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh and you know him?" he barked sarcastically.

"You know Jacob, I think you're the dick." I, once again, shrugged out of his grasp. "Now, go fuck with someone else. You're wasting my time."

I went up to my office with anger boiling in me. I couldn't phantom the nerve he has to say those things about Edward. Ugh! I hate Jacob Black. Right now, I really do. People on my floor scrambled as I stepped out of the elevator. Of course they were gossiping about it, and as usual, I can't tolerate such behavior at times.

Cruela de Bella's on the lose people.

"If I hear any of you gossiping, I would personally drag you out of this building." I yelled as they stared at me with fright. I slammed my door to their faces and pounded things on my table as I went back to work. I was grumpy throughout the day and waited patiently for the clock to tick 5.

I rushed to the garage, eager to see Edward. He was leaning on my car with his almighty beauty and for once, I smiled. "Hey baby!" I hugged him.

"Hi," he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you," I said through his chest, inhaling his manly scent. He's wearing Acqua di Gio, which always turns me on. "Me too, baby."

We hugged each other for awhile and savored the moment. I instantly relaxed in his arms and let peace reign in my body and mind. I knew he knows something from what happened earlier. "I know you've heard."

"Heard what?" he asked innocently.

I pushed away from him, still in his arms, "Jacob was here and I swear you'll love what I'm going to say next." he nodded to let me continue. "I hate him too."

He laughed at my mock enthusiasm. "Hate is a strong word, Isabella. But I don't mind you hating on Jacob Black." He said and gave me a peck on the lips. "I want to hear all about it but my time is limited. I'll see you later, baby."

It was my turn to kiss him goodbye and slid in my car. As usual, he waited for me to exit the building before going up to his floor.

Fortunately, seeing Edward help me relax or else I would be lashing it out on Rose. We were resting after several rehearsals. Damn, I'm exhausted.

"I called Esme," Rose said.

"Really? Why?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, family members are a part of the bachelorette party. Duh!" Rose rolled her eyes. She was in charge of the guest list. "I guess…"

"She offered to help, but I declined. I told her she could bring like a few family members or something," she shrugged.

At first, I didn't feel any aversion to it until it dawned to me that Esme – and whoever she brings with her – will be there. I felt my face heating up and I was close to hyperventilating. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my... God!

"Bells? Bella? Are you okay?" Rose looked at me worried. I started fanning myself with my hand and I was dizzy at the thought of my boyfriend and best friend's mother will see me. Will watch me, in just my underwear.

I looked at Rose with everything going on in my mind. Seriously, what made me agree to this?

"I know that look," Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. "You are not allowed to think of backing out, ever again. We both know you wouldn't like it if it happens again." She then caressed my cheek, "Okay, pumpkin?" and took off.

Seriously! She annoys me too much sometimes. I drove home the same time Edward did. I got to my apartment first and waited for him outside after I parked. I bought Edward dinner. He looks so tired, I felt bad for the dude.

He ate without even taking breaths in between spoonfuls. After his hearty meal, I told him to go to my theatre room and choose a movie. He kissed me before leaving then washed the dishes.

I'm thankful that we still get to spend time everyday despite our busy schedules.

After I've done cleaning up, I saw Edward sloppily lying down on the room's couch with his mouth hung open. With the new workload he's got, I doubt if he even gets a nap. He's really a workaholic and he hates being driven out of his tempo once he's found it.

Too much work is written on his mind. I am too, but at least I sleep if I want to… well, sometimes. I hate losing my jive, too.

I went to my laundry room to get a comforter. I adjusted the angle of the my La-Z-Time sofa and made sure he was laying straight. I snuggled beside him, burying my face on his chest. His arms automatically wound around my waist pulling me even closer. I settled with a smile and inhaled his manly scent before drifting off to sleep.

I was woken my something on my grazing over my forehead. Feeling frazzled, I rolled over then I my was hit with what smelled something more delicious than food – Edward. He has this sweet scent – without his perfume – like… vanilla or coffee beans; you crave for more just be the smell of it.

I snuggled closer to him and he hugged me tighter. "Good morning, baby." He said and kissed the top of my head.

A smile crept over my face and I kissed kiss chest, "Morning!" Falling asleep with Edward is one of the best things to look forward to in the morning. I've missed waking up each morning with our bodies close to each other. I wish we could do this everyday, just like when we went to the beach.

Edward was playing with my hair while I drew lazy circles on his chest for a while. "What time is it?"

"Almost six…" Edward replied softly. "How long have you been awake?" I propped to my elbows. "Less than an hour ago." He said giving me a lopsided smile. "Why didn't you wake me then?"

He brushed the hair away from my face. "I love watching you sleep. You hungry?"

I shrugged then jumped out of the bed. "I'll brush my teeth first then cook breakfast."

After freshening up, I went to my kitchen to prepare breakfast. I left Edward a new toothbrush., good thing I always have spare things. My giddy feeling crumbled into disappointment as I saw my empty cupboards. I was supposed to go grocery shopping on Monday.

"I don't smell any cooking in here," Edward said entering the room. "That's because I have nothing to cook!"

Edward chuckled at my annoyance and hugged me from behind. "Don't worry baby. It's okay. Let's just grab something to eat on the way to the office."

I relaxed in his embraced and we discussed where we should eat. I was looking for something Edward could wear while his were in the laundry. Luckily I found a shirt and sweats from some corner in my closet. I took it out and it was… Jacob's clothes. The ones I wore when Megan mercilessly dragged me all over the park.

"I see you've found something." Edward entered my closet. "Hand those to me. I feel so kinky wearing your silk robe." He teased.

"No! These aren't… ugh…" i stammered. Oh well, there's no point in lying. "These are Jacob's."

Edward's smile faltered and his mouth hung agape with his eyes, wide. "He's… slept here?" he chiked on his words.

"What? No! He lent me these. In fact, I was… the… one who slept in his flat…" I whispered the last words. I peeked at Edward and his lips were spread in a thin line, looking like contemplating something.

"Nothing happened!" I picked up his contemplation. "Incase you're wondering, I had a head injury and he insisted on taking care of me so… I slept in his place."

His jaw relaxed as did his expression. He knew I'm such a bad liar, so there's no way he can say that I am. "Did you sleep beside him?"

"No," I said with a chuckle. Jealousy again. "Good! I hate him even more."

"Speaking of hate… he went by the office yesterday…" Edward nodded and let me continue. "I guess he's formulated something about ius being together. He went all berserk yesterday. He told me that your can't be trusted and no good. He told me you're a dick and that you left girls after you've fucked them and several more bad things about you." I saw Edward's hands ball up into fists and his breathing hitched a bit. His jaw was clenched and I know he's doing his best to contain his anger.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anyone say those things to you. I told him to fuck off and that I didn't care what's it to him." Edward's head shifted to mine. I saw his eyes soften from his livid expression. "You… said that?"

I nodded at his disbelief. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly. "Thank you. No one's ever stood up for me before."

_There's so much more than I'd be more than willing to do for you,_ I wanted to tell him. "Anytime," I winked when he let go of me. He then gave me a kiss. A very sweet kiss that conveyed his thanks to me.

After that, we got ready for work and had breakfast . I was so giddy that Edward stayed though the evening. I was secretly hoping for it to happen again tonight. Before we got to work, we made out in his car, just like in high school!

He still kept on fishing out information on what Rose and I will be doing later – Alice's bachelorette. He knew it was just beyond planning because of my betraying blush. I still didn't give in despite him dazzling his way to an answer.

Jasper's bachelor party will also be held tonight. I had asked Edward about it but he only said that Jared is in charge confirming the presence of strippers. He was unusually busy the past days and he hadn't the time to get too involved. I prayed that the strippers wouldn't prey on my baby.

The morning incredibly passed by quickly and I was off to Rose's. Edward just excused himself for a bathroom break so he wasn't allowed to linger long. My car was a few steps away from the elevator so I told him he really didn't need to step out.

We made out the whole ride down the elevator and I swear this man is driving me crazy! I can't believe how his lips tasted and moved against mine so good!

We separated panting as the elevator rang. He held the open button to "Be safe," he strictly said.

"Yes, daddy." I joked and stepped out. I walked near to my car and waved goodbye to him. "Oh, and Isabella!" he said, making me look up from digging in my purse for my keys.

His smile grew devious, "I don't think Esme would mind seeing you dance in a corset." Then the doors closed.

* * *

***END OF CHAPTER 32***

**Don't forget to show me some love :)**


	33. Parties

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload. I hope you'll like this one**

**I've put pictures on my profile for the pole dancing positions.**

**Please continue reading my story, the end is nearing and I'd love to hear more from you!

* * *

**

Chapter 33: Parties

**EPOV**

My body jerked as something started to vibrate on my behind. I groaned as I felt my phone vibrating and heard it's muffled tune. "Mm-llo?" I groggily said.

"_Thank god! Edward! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Honey, are you okay?"_

I shook my sleepiness away so I could answer my mother's queries properly. I opened my eyes only to see I was in Bella's theatre room. I must have passed out in here.

"Mom! I'm alright. Sorry I worried you. I'm-"

Shit. What do I tell her now? I chanced a look at Bella, smiling as I looked at her mouth slightly ajar as she peacefully slept. Her hair was a mess and she had a bit of drool but it doesn't matter, she's beautiful.

"_Edward?" _My mother called. "I fell asleep in the office," I cleared my throat.

_"Edward Anthony! I thought I told you no sleeping in the office! You're abusing your body! Come home at once!" _she reprimanded.

"No mom, I still have to finish something. I promi- shit!"

Bella's knuckle landed square on my face unexpectedly making me jolt upright. She grumbled about something and scratched her belly. I held my nose with pressure, damn, it hurts!

"_Edward Anthony!"_

It's the second time my mom called me by my first name. "Sorry. Something landed on my face. I'll talk to you later," I hung up despite my mother asking me to go home.

I don't want to leave Bella alone. As much as I'd hate missing out on my parents, I've got limited time with Bella the past days. I, at least want to spend a few more hours with her.

I held onto my nose, feeling like it would fall off because of the impact. Luckily there's no bleeding. I hoped it wouldn't bruise later on or else I would look hideous when I go out. I put my phone on the arm rest, glaring at Bella's sudden attack. Jesus, the woman can beat the shit out of you.

But I didn't have the heart to get mad at her, my glare softened. A smile spread on my face as I admired Bella's unique personality. One minute she's your sweet, thoughtful girlfriend, the next she's attacking you in her sleep. I chuckled at that. Oh I love this woman.

I hugged her closer to me, inhaling her sweet strawberry-scented hair sending me to deep thoughts.

Love. Bella. Love. Bella.

Love. I thought I've loved before, but this is whole new feeling to me.

What exactly am I feeling?

I am overjoyed. I feel definitely blessed. I am content. I feel thankful. I feel…loved. With Bella and I giving this a shot proved that we fit in each other's life best. It has been an amazing journey and I pray this would never end. Even though we've just begun, I can never imagine life better than this.

Don't you think it's absurd to be thinking of falling in love so soon after all 'the series of unfortunate events'? My mind argued.

I sighed and played with Bella's hair. What am I supposed to feel then?

I caressed her cheek; I was filled with emotions as I looked at her. No one has made my heart hammer faster just by their mere presence. No one has ever sent shivers down my spine upon their touch. No one has made me feel like I was on cloud nine; and certainly, no has made me feel like I was on fire with just a kiss.

I'd do anything for Bella. I want her to know that.

It's scary to feel so strong in just a short time of knowing a person.

I feel like I'll be living in an abyss without her. I can't and I wouldn't.

Not that I've got a taste of Bella, I would never get enough of it.

I'm afraid to tell her all of this as it might overwhelm her. I wouldn't want to scare her away. I'd have to wait for the best moment I'd have to everything I've been thinking of. I hope that she feels the same.

"No Rosalie!" Bella screamed."I don't want Esme seeing me dance…" Her hands started flinging in the air, looking pissed.

It's such a show watching Bella sleep. I remember the nights we spent in the beach, I'd hear her murmurs something about fishing with Charlie. "Why? I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind, love."

"Not in that corset…" she yawned then I heard snoring shortly after.

"Corset?" I mumbled.

She's probably dreaming, I shrugged. I admired Bella's beauty while she was sleeping. At around six o'clock, she finally woke up. We're having breakfast out since she doesn't have anything to cook. I cheered her up right away, I don't want seeing her sad or anything.

I handed Bella my clothes and she tossed it in the laundry. I was only in a bath towel and I saw her eyes linger on my exposed body. "Wait here, I'll get you something. I think Charlie has some clothes…"

I smirked at her distracted ramblings and followed her after a few.

I took the liberty of scanning her room. It was mostly white and very neat. Her books are stacked neatly in one corner. There was a desk that had several portfolios on it. Two side tables; one where different remote controls laid, the other with her cordless phone unit. I looked at her large LCD t.v., beside it were pictures of her and Charlie. The room reflects her simple personality.

As I turned around, I saw her standing in the corner of her closet with a shirt and sweats in hand.

I told her to hand the clothes to me as I teased her about feeling kinky in her silk robe that I slipped in before following her. I regret asking her to hand those filthy stuff to me. Turns out it was Black's.

Damn it.

I felt disheartened and thoughts of Bella and Jacob in the same room, in the same bed made my mouth hang open. "He's… slept here?"

I could feel the cold breeze as my body felt weak at the thought.

"Good! I hate him even more." I said, relieved that Black didn't sleep beside her. Lord knows how happy I am that he didn't. Bella told me about having an accident and lending those damned clothes to her.

"Speaking of hate… he went by the office yesterday…" Bella started, looking anxious. I nodded to let her continue.

I've heard the office buzz yesterday. Employees said there was screaming in Bella's office. Some says they heard banging and screaming inside Bella's office. Other says they looked like they were up to some no good. I didn't know how they came up with things like that in just a short time, though it's true he's been there yesterday.

I didn't ask Bella about it, but she knows I knew something, at least. I don't want to force her into saying anything; I want her to come to me.

"I guess he's formulated something about us being together. He went all berserk yesterday. He told me that your can't be trusted and no good. He told me you're a dick and that you left girls after you've fucked them and several more bad things about you." She fidgeted.

How dare he? That fucking kid! My hands ball up into fists as I breathed heavily.

I can't believe that kid is trying to break us. What a low blow! I wanted to cuss him in every language but I'm afraid that would hurt Bella. I know she and Jacob are friends. Even if she says she hates him, I doubt if she wouldn't forgive him soon. She said he's like a brother to her.

But… fuck Jacob, still.

Bella rubbed my arm's to calm me down and said, "Of course, I wouldn't let anyone say those things to you. I told him to fuck off and that I didn't care what's it to him."

My head immediately snapped to hers. All anger, gone as I stared into her warm, comforting chocolate pools. "You… said that?"

She nodded and I pulled her close to me. I was swamped with joy. No one, except for my family and real friends has done that and I feel so blessed to have her in my life. I can't thank enough _The _Almighty for giving me such a great girl.

"Thank you. No one's ever stood up for me before."

I crushed my lips to her and put pressure on the kiss. I wanted to make her feel good in so many ways but I'm afraid she's not ready yet. I tried so hard to keep my hands from wandering to her soft breasts and kept my hands tangled in her hair.

When I couldn't take the temptation anymore, I pulled away and we were both running for breaths. "Anytime," she winked.

We ate breakfast and went to work in separate cars. I pulled her out of hers as soon as she parked and dragged her into mine to make out.

I can never grow tired of her lips.

"So, when is the bachelor's party?" Bella asked as I helped her out of my car. "Tonight, thanks for reminding me. Jared's in charge, as usual, so there will be a lot of strippers later." I whispered the last part to myself and shook my head.

Jared's planning is plain cliché. Just a bunch of strippers bursting out of cakes and so forth.

"What about Alice's? Still won't tell me what you guys are up to?" I pulled her to me as the elevator doors closed. I leaned on her cheek, smelling her sweet scented body. I'm trying to let her spill by distracting her.

I know well how much I have an effect on her. Sadly, I failed and wasn't able to push further when we reached her floor.

The whole day the more I couldn't take Isabella Swan off my mind. I wasn't paying attention to the meeting and had my thought swimming in images of Bella.

I was thinking about my earlier turmoil. I'd have to talk to someone about this. My thoughts were about finding the right time to tell Bella. I thought about watching out for signs that she felt the same, but I will love her no matter what. Even if she doesn't…yet. I don't want her to feel compelled once I've said those crucial words.

Fuck, my mind is messed up right now. Despite my new found happiness, there's still a lot to consider. I've got to talk to someone.

_I'm heading down. Good luck with that – B_

Bella's message said. "If you'll excuse me, bathroom break. Go on," I said and fled to the elevator.

I couldn't stay long but I have to say good bye to Bella. We met on Bella's floor, giving her a goodbye kiss immediately after the doors closed. It was hot and quick and we're lucky enough no one used these concealed things.

I gave her one last peck before letting her out and held the button for the door to open. "Be safe," I reminded her.

Then I remembered about her mumblings this morning, a chance to tease her. "Oh, and Isabella!" I called after her.

"I don't think Esme would mind seeing you dance in a corset."

Then the doors hid me from her mortified face. Her facial expression was priceless, indeed and I couldn't help but burst in guffaws. I had to contain myself when the doors unnoticeably opened and stood someone with a bunch of folders in hand whom I don't know. She stared at me like some wacko. "Sorry." I cleared my throat, fixing myself.

The rest of the day flowed with my earlier thoughts bugging me. I really needed to confide in someone, as soon as possible.

I stayed in my office after the meeting and called Bella. She's a bit miffed about my teasing earlier and cut the call short claiming she had to tend to something.

"Hello, brother!" Jared paraded in my office. I rolled my eyes at his unwelcomed presence and greeted Sam.

"Hey! Don't I get some sort of attention here?" Jared stood in between us. "We both know he likes me best," Sam joked.

"Dude, I don't even know this guy. Who are you, by the way?" I said, playing along. Jared punched my arm, nonetheless, we continued to make fun of him.

"Shut up dickheads. You can never bust my groove, suckas! Come on! Let's get the bachelor!" Jared started hooting and people looked at him like he is a lunatic on the lose.

Jared was as giddy as a two-year old as we neared Jasper's work place in my Volvo. Knowing Jasper, he will dread this evening and would profusely refuse to get too involved. He's admitted to being a wimp at times. I pity the guy for having to go through such a torturous night Jared has planned. Then again, it's his night anyway, we–I mean those who will enjoy his suffering–must make the best out of it.

"Blindfold, check! Ropes, check! Three muscular bodies, check!" Jared lifted the items one by one and pointed to our bodies. "Okay, so here's what we're going to do. We ambush the kid, drag him out of this building, dump him in the trunk, tie him on a chair at the bar and let the games begin!"

"Hold on there, Jared. I don't want him banging on _my_ Volvo's trunk." I said.

Jared frustratedly threw his hands in the air, "Seriously, man?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and he rolled his eyes. "Fine! Since this loser over here cares too much of his fucking car, we'll have to pin him down on the back seat while you drive your piece of expensive crap."

Sam elbowed me and we laughed at Jared's exasperation. "Fine by me," I said, giving up on teasing Jared. He'd blow any minute and I'm not putting my Volvo at stake.

"So this is it? We're not even going to hide our faces in a piece of sock?" Sam asked as we inched to where Jasper's at.

"Dude, what's the point of hiding our faces if he knows it's us?"

"Good point," I agreed with Jared.

Finally, we stepped out of Jasper's floor and carefully searched for him. People started noticing us and murmurs started to build up. "There he is. Standing by the window," Sam said.

"Perfect. Sam, take it from the center, we'll attack from the sides." Jared nodded at my directions and we took our position. Sam's the biggest and strongest amongst us, so he will be a perfect hold for Jaspers smaller frame.

Jasper's coworkers eyed us and I was preventing from snorting at how crazy we must seem to them. The three of us settled into position as Sam counted to three.

One. We stepped closer to Jasper.

Two. We stepped into position with our gear in hand.

And…three.

Sam did a perfect attack on him, clamping Jasper's wrists in his and clamping his eyes shut with his other hand. I stealthy tied Jasper's hands together, while Sam held him down and Embry put a blindfold on him and a hanky over his mouth. After I've tied his feet, we carried him away from the room while Embry explained what was going on.

Jasper was writhing in our grip while the three of us held back our snickers. "Great job guys," Jared said. That made us blast into guffaws. We had a hard time putting Jasper in the car. He was squirming like a worm sprinkled with salt then he accidentally kicked Jared in the gut, making him stumble on the pavement. I laughed and climbed to the driver's seat.

Jared stood up and pushed in Jaspers body roughly, making Sam and the tied guy fall on each other. "What the fuck?" Sam said.

"You'll be sorry for kicking me to the ground." Jared said to Jasper and climbed in.

We made dirty talk in the car, scaring the bachelor. We haven't had this fun in such a long time and the more Jasper tried to break free, the more he looked like an idiot. And hey, the more we laughed.

It was a workload getting Jasper out of the car. We got in the back door of the club and sat him on a chair with twinkle lights around it. Sam and I replaced the rope with hand cuffs and locked his wrists at the back of the chair. Then we untied his feet and told him to calm down.

"Relax, Jasper. You're in good hands," I clamped his shoulders. He was screaming something but we can't understand because of what's tied to his mouth. "Just remember, when it's time for revenge, this whole idea was Jared's." Sam added.

Sam and I went out for a while to see what our friend has done to the place. It was very cool to say Las Vegas transported into this club. There were slot machines, poker, pool and whatever tables. It really gives you the feel of Vegas. "Nice…" Sam said. I take back Jared being cliche. He changed, for once.

We were in the very club Bella and I were last. I tried my best not to dwell on the awful things that happened and forget it. Most of the fraternity members are here. It took quite a time for all of us to get settled down and greet everyone.

Sam and I, with a few friends were seated on one of the couches, waiting for Jared to start the party. We've had quite a few drinks and nibbled on some food when Black strutted in the place. I immediately stiffened and reminded myself to calm down.

After what he'd done in my office and the things he said to Bella, I will have no regret once I get my hands on him. He was busy looking 'cool' as he greeted people. He eventually spotted us and even had the nerve to strut by us.

Sam nudged me, telling me to behave as Black walked closer to us. He knows how fund I am of Jacob.

"Sam," Black clamped his hands with Sam's. "Cullen," Black had his hand put in front of me.

I looked at his strained face back to his hand then to him again.

Does the kid honestly want to die?

I sneered at him, shaking my head then took a swig of my drink.

"Excuse me!" Jared said, tapping the microphone. "Hello? Yeah! All of you, hey!" Jared screamed to get our attention.

"Tonight, one of our brothers, Jasper Hale will be christened." He gestured at his back, revealing the harassed Jasper handcuffed to a chair. Everyone started hooting and doing whatever.

"Alright children, settle down or uncle Jared won't bring out the yummy, pretty things!" he sang. Well, that made them shut up. We have to give it to Jared though, he does say the funniest things.

"Good, all of you shut up. And now I ask all of you to please, please, pleaaase," Jared said solemnly. "I ask of you… to keep the money coming to keep the honeys going! Whoooo!" he yelled and got off the stage.

The lights dimmed and the music started blared something that eludes sensuality. Three girls came from the back stage and started by rubbing themselves on the poor kid. We could see a very stiff Jasper and his eyes wide as the strippers pulled off the blindfold.

It's a bit early for this portion but knowing Jared, there's more to come.

When the strippers were done, Jasper got off the stage and totally pounced on Jared. We all couldn't hold in our laughter and let Jasper sabotage Jared's face with a whole lot of whipped cream. People then started drifting to small groups, playing poker, drinking and stuff.

The party is a blast and I'm sure everybody is having a good time, even the bachelor.

Sam and I were still seated on the same spot, enjoying our Blue Label Johnny Walker. I'm contemplating whether to ask Sam now or later. I need a man's and woman's point of view here. I want to understand the scenario well before making a move.

"So, what's up? I haven't heard from you since you kidnapped Bella."

I chuckled at his 'sly' start. "Well, things are good," I couldn't help but smile. "For one."

He eyed me suspiciously, knowing that I'm not saying most of the story. "How is Bella?"

Very straight forward, I thought to myself. "She's doing good actually, thanks for asking!" He just shook his head and drank from his glass to cover his smile. "What?"

"Don't 'what?' me! I wasn't born yesterday, Anthony."

I nudged him, "Whatever Sam. Let's not dwell on this, you perfectly know that I am going to confide something in you. Let's go mingle with the guys first." I stood up as he chuckled and followed.

It was great catching up with our old friends. Reminiscing about the good ol' times. Jared and Sam have been my closest friends ever since we were summoned to the fraternity's initiation. Jasper who came in later than us, and my roomie for the latter years of my college life has been of my closest as well. I will never forget all the time we have spent and all the pranks we pulled on one another.

I needed a refill so I head to the bar. I'm on the brink of tipsiness but nothing I couldn't handle. "Johnny, Blue Label." I said to the bartender.

As I took a seat, a familiar buff man with curly blonde hair was next to me. I couldn't help but notice the guy. He looked at me and seemed to know me as well.

"I know you!" he said.

"I remember! Rosalie's fiancée?" I wasn't exactly sure about that, but finally I remembered where I saw him. "No man," he held his hands up, seeming to stop me. "Haven't got down on one knee. I'm Emmett by the way."

"Edward," I extended my hands to his. His grip was firm and I thought I might be scared for awhile, but his dimples face and enthusiasm makes him a very warm person.

"Oh! Oh! You're the Annoying Bastard?"

I guffawed at his memory. Rosalie or Bella must have narrated previous events to him. "I am _the _Annoying Bastard, if you may."

He chuckled, "I can't believe I'll be meeting you in person." I shook my head, his happiness is infectious. I remember Bella saying that Rosalie is upset. I wanted to know how she relay is doing so that I'd know if Bella and I \ should come clean or not. "So, what have you been up to? How's Rosalie?"

Emmett groaned and banged his head on the bar. "She is killing me!"

Confusion dawned to me then he explained further.

"I saw Rosalie packing some fine piece of lingerie in her bag this morning. Too bad I won't be able to see her in it! Damn!" he banged his fist on his forehead.

I wanted to ask why but I felt like I would be crossing the line there.

"Damn punishment! She caught me peeking in our spare room which she totally banned me from!" he rolled his eyes. "She and Bella always locks up in there! I was dying to see why so I took a peek the other day but she caught me. So I this is my punishment," he pouted. "I can't see her or touch her tonight."

"Well, you can survive one night without sex," I chuckled.

He looked so cockblocked while explaining things to me. "Dude! You didn't see the lingerie she packed! It got me fucking turned on!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his frustration, poor guy. A night without sex isn't bad at all. "Damn. I can't believe she and Bella are wearing those to the party!" he muttered.

I didn't know if I heard him right, suddenly I remember Bella sleep talking. _Not in that corset..._ Then her look in her face when I teased her about her sleep talking. She was dumbfounded that I knew about the corset! Not about her, sleep talking. Could I possibly be right?

"Fuck!" Emmett groaned pulling me out of my thoughts. "Dude, look at this!" he said, thrusting his cellphone in front of my face.

It was a picture of Rosalie, taken in front of a mirror in her black and white… or beige… lingerie –whatever the fucking color is. There was a caption saying, _Mommy had 2 change coz a naughty boy peeked in her bag._

Women are a tease, I giggled at that. But something caught my attention in the reflection. I zoomed it on and my dick went insane at that moment. It was Bella with a hand on her hip. She was just wearing a fucking piece of lace, her boobs, peeking out of the damn thing.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

Where did she get this? Mother Fucker! Why is Bella wearing pieces of cloth that barely covering her? Is she really wearing this? Why didn't she tell me about this?

God my dick is throbbing right now!

She's so fucking hot!

"Gotcha!" Jasper wound his arm on my neck, ruffling my hair. "What the fuck?" I pushed him away.

"That wasn't enough for what you did to me. Hey Em!" he said and greeted a gloomy Emmett.

I felt disappointment since Bella didn't tell me about this. Why wouldn't she tell me? Doesn't she know how _delighted_ I would be? I was thinking they hired some strippers, but not… this! Oh god! The things she could do in this! My inner high school hormones has awakened. My head is filled with lust right now, I couldn't think straight.

"Hey what's that?" Jasper grabbed Emmett's phone. "No, wait!" I protested, but I was tangled in the bar stool as I reached for the phone. No one can see my girl in a sexy piece of… art!

Thank heavens for the ones who created lingerie, by the way. Procreation would be scarce and lifeless without you.

"Sorry dude!" he held out his tongue and looked at the picture. "Jasper! Give me that!" I said, knowing he saw Bella's breasts zoomed in. He raised a brow then made a face. "Don't look any fucking further!" I warned. "Japser, just give me the fucking phone!"

Stupid stool!

"Oh god!" he said, totally disgusted, shoving the phone on Emmett's chest. "What the fuck are you and my sister doing? That's disgusting!"

Instead of getting mad, I laughed at him. At least he saw something unpleasant. "Hey! It's none of your business!" Emmett said and pocketed his phone.

"You perverts!" Jasper accused. "Well I told you to give it back to me!" I said. He just made a face and drowned in his alcohol. Trying to get the image off his head, I assume.

Then the fog machines started working and the lights dimmed. Music started playing once again. Strippers started to come out one by one and spread out like bacteria. Why did he have to involve every guy in the room? It's not like we're all taken and into sluts.

"Jared," both Jasper and I said.

**BPOV**

What-?

How-?

Huh?

I didn't notice that I dropped my purse if it weren't for someone's horn. Shit! How did he know about that? I can't believe it! Jeez! I quickly gathered my things and drove away.

I kept on thinking about how he knew, but I can't think any way I could have possibly given it away. I never gave in his attempts to make me slip. It's not like Alice knew about it, it's top secret. Or maybe Alice thought we might be doing this for her? Rose and I swore we won't tell a soul – or did she?

No! She can't! She didn't! Ugh! That… Annoying Bastard! He's driving me annoyingly insane again.

I came to the bar where Alice's party will be held. The preparations are going on smoothly and Angela was coming over at around two in the afternoon to help supervise. I went to the back room where Rose was, dumping all my things in such haste and irritation.

"Bad day?" Rose asked.

"Did you tell someone about our routine?" It slipped out of me.

"I didn't. Why?"

"Not even Emmett?"

"Oh honey, the whole world would know if I told him. What is up with you?" she asked, annoyed.

I've been really rude asking her this stuff. I knew she wouldn't break a promise, it just bothered me how Edward knew about it. "Nothing. Sorry," I said a little calmer. "So, shall we eat now, supervise, then go to the salon or supervise, eat, then salon?"

"Let's do the latter one," and so we did. Planning a party is a lot of work. The tables, photo booth, bar and what more has to be in the right places. The décor must be laid out well and according to the theme – which is candy land with a whole bunch of naughty things. Rose also took in charge of all the naughty things, like customized cupcakes with dicks, – yes, with dicks – Alice's kinky cake, and all sorts of things that screams sex and more sex.

We waited for Angela before heading out to grab lunch then go to the salon. Angela and Alice are also friends. They chat every time Alice drops by the office. Esme will be bringing Alice later. Apparently, she's extremely excited about the party.

I'm not… for one part, at least.

We went to the salon and had our hair fixed. With every minute passing, the more anxious and fidgety I grew. Once we're done, I asked Rose to rush to the party venue so I could get some alcohol rushing in me.

Truthfully, I was so nervous about our little surprise for Alice. Specially with my boyfriend's mother in the audience. Oh God!

I fanned myself with a folder. I felt my face and body heat up as that particular thought I've been shying away from crept into my mind again. Oh god oh god oh god! I chanted.

The party hasn't even started yet and I was almost drunk. Angela was giving me weird looks every time I asked for another shot of any alcohol.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked handing out a shot glass to me.

"I'm fine!" my voice shrilled. Oh fuck! I can't lie to anyone! "Okay? This is the last one I'm going to give you. I don't want you getting drunk when Alice gets here."

Which is fine by me. I can get access to alcohol any time, anyway.

I drank the alcohol and felt heat travel slowly down my throat. This would help me be less tensed until about an hour. Guests will be arriving then, Angela would be distracted enough not to see me drink shot after shot.

Rose and I were in the back room. She will be applying the heavy makeup later on. Our number would be after everyone has eaten and before the party will be thrown, full blast.

Shit! Why am I so nervous?

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing to your nails?" Rosalie swatted my hands. "Stop scratching the nail polish off or it will look like shit!"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"By the way, there's a slight change in costume."

I don't like where this is going. "What do you mean?"

Rose grabbed a paper bag and pulled out a laced baby doll top. "A baby doll? Rose, I don't think I can hold on to a pole in that! It's slippery."

"Yeah and so does the corset. You know we can't move that well in those so I came up with another idea. It would be so hot!" she gushed. "Oh dear," I mumbled and slumped on the couch.

"Listen! So, this thing," she touches the lace that's draped, "will come off. You will tear it off me and I'll tear off yours. What would be left is our bras and panties. I've already cut it so it would be easily torn. Hot eh?"

Why? Why? WHY ME?

"Rosalie, what in the world are you thinking? I don't want to parade in there in just my underwear! You're crazy! I've already agreed to pole dance tonight and that's enough. I'm not wearing just a damn bra and knickers!" I was practically screaming at her.

"Fine, suit yourself! I'm saving your life here!" she replied.

Well it is a bit hard to dance in a corset and it feels like your ribs will crunch into pieces when we do certain moves… ugh! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!

Rose was glaring at me now. Great! "Why are you extra bitchy today? And wearing your underwear is just like wearing a bikini! I don't get why you're so conscious about it. It's not like there are guys in here!"

_Not when your boyfriend's mother is watching! _I wanted to scream at her, but I can't and won't. However, I can sense disappointment and frustration in her. I just… ugh! I don't know! I don't want to put on a bad image, specially when Esme hasn't met me as his son's girlfriend. Fuck!

"Look, there's nothing to be nervous about, okay? We're in this together, you know I won't let anything stupid to happen to you. Stop dwelling on the bad stuff! And I know, you're worried about your boss' wife being there, but hello! Honey, it's not like you rub your pussy on a pole for a living. Heck, this is a bachelorette party! Naughty things are bound to happen!" Rose said.

I broke into a smile when Rose used my exact words. She's right though. I've got to stop stressing about this and I know I need to relax. The more I stress about it, the more I may end up making a fool out of myself. And naughty things are a must in such events, if I may.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the filthy piece of lingerie from her. "Fine. I will do this just for once. And most certainly for the last time. And I hate you right now!"

She squealed and happy danced for a bit, "Yes! Love you too!"

Jesus, what have I gotten myself into?

"Just breathe," I whispered to myself.

"Bella, Rose, people are arriving." Angela peered into the room.

"Thank you. You can stop supervising now, you know?" I told her. "Oh I don't mind. I'm enjoying it, actually. See you in a few."

"Great kid!" Rosalie said, "Don't ever fire her. I've always liked her. Okay now, chop chop!" I rolled my eyes at her and got dressed.

I was dressed in a knitted black spaghetti strapped mini dress and a pair of Yves Saint Laurent Tribute patent pumps, both care of Rose. I don't actually care much about designer things.

By eight in the evening, most people in the guest list have arrived and I was actually having fun talking with Alice's other friends. Finally, it was Alice's time to arrive.

"Any minute now," Rose said. As if on cue, Alice came striding gracefully in the room, taking in what we have done. Even with the kinky touch in the décor, everything looked fantastic.

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed towards us.

"Surprise!" Rose and I giggled. Alice stood in front of us, still dumbfound. Esme walked toward us and my heart raced a bit. "Hi Esme," I nervously greeted.

"Hello dear! You look marvelous!" she pulled me for a hug, doing the same to Rosalie before heading to greet other people.

Phew! Well that wasn't so hard.

"This so amazing! It surpassed my expectations!" Rose and I chuckled as Alice hugged us. "Anything for you, pixie!" I said.

"Ladies, no tears tonight! Let's have fun!" Rosalie said and pulled us to the buffet table.

As we ate, there were several numbers and messages from Alice's friends and clients. I took the liberty of ordering alcohol to help me relax. The party is going on smoothly and everyone is having loads of fun. I was getting more animated and talkative. In short, I am buzzed.

This would be enough to get me through the whole routine. It was time for the presents and our cue to get dressed. Rose was done with my eye makeup and I was left to deal with my cheeks and lips. Every nerve in my body was awakening and I began to feel nervous again. My hands were slightly shaking as I applied my lipstick. I missed my lips. Ugh!

"Shit, I need a drink!" I dumped the lipstick brush.

"Will you relax?" Rose chuckled.

I looked at her and was surprised that she was taking a photo of her reflection. Rose isn't that kind of vain. "What are you doing?"

Rose's baby doll has a cream silk bra with laces stitch and the end of each cup while the bodice of her baby doll was a black lace. We're wearing like ones, but my cup was bigger, thank goodness! Mine has ruffled lace straps and a less translucent lace for a bodice. We both wore black lace boy legs and nude underwear underneath. We don't want our vaginas exposed to the whole world, do we?

"Making a teaser for Emmett. He's been a very bad boy." She giggled.

Great help! I raised a brow at her, waiting for her to finish. She finally noticed me and stopped what she was doing with a sigh. She then grabs something under the dresser. A bottle of vodka! Thank heavens!

"One gulp only, okay?" she said after drinking.

"Gimme that!" I grabbed the bottle from her. I felt the burning sensation down my throat pleasing for once. This would help me calm down.

"What the fuck? I said one gulp, not one gallon! What are you an alcoholic?" Rose said. I glared at her as I thrust the bottle to her. "I need it!"

Madonna's Give It To Me started playing, which was our cue to get to the stage. I felt my body lighten and my blood leave my body.

"We'll rip this off each other after we get down for the first time. Let out your fucking vixen, Bella! No holding back! Let's go!" I just nodded at Rose and let her drag me, psyching myself for what's about to happen and praying hard that I won't end up hurling during or after.

We climbed onto our poles and got into position. I did the Icon position while Rose was in the Sit position. The music was fading, we're about to start any minute.

"Let's kill this, Swan." Rose said with an evil glint that made me gain the same enthusiasm she has. I was instantly hyped when the curtains were pulled aside, making everybody scream in joy.

Future Sex/Love Sounds by Justin Timberlake blared in the stereos.

_Future sex love sound__  
__Yeah._

**I slid down, Floater style while Rose did the Explosion.**

_You know what you want__  
__And that makes you just like me  
__See everybody says you're hot, baby  
__But can you make it hot for me?_

**Rose and I walked slowly toward each other. Once we reached one another, we ran our hands over each other's body while doing gyrating movements.**

_Said if you're thinking 'bout holding back__  
__Don't worry, girl  
__'Cause I'm gonna make it so easy  
__So slide a little bit closer to me, little girl  
__Daddy's on a mission to please_

**With a tug, comes off the lace of our baby dolls. We threw the scrap to the audience. **

**Whistles, screams, catcalls, every possible noise coming from an audience was heard. I smirked at Rose. "We're on fire," I sad and cat walked toward the pole.**

_Wait a second__  
__She's hopped up on me__  
__I've got her in my zone__  
__Her body's pressed up on me__  
__I think she's ready to blow__  
__Must be my future sex love sound__  
__And when it goes down__  
__Baby all you gotta do is..._

_Just tell me which way you like that_  
_All you gotta do is_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Do you like it like this?_  
_Do you like it like that?_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Tell me which way you like that_

_You can't stop, baby_  
_You can't stop once you've turned me on_  
_And your enemy are your thoughts, baby_  
_So just let 'em go_  
_'Cause all I need is a moment alone_  
_To give you my tongue_  
_And put you out of control_  
_And after you let it in_  
_We'll be skin to skin_  
_It's just so natural_

**We were up the pole, doing various positions like the Eye Opener, Full Moon, Hook, Chopper, Bow and Arrow Double Grip, the High Kick and the Fang.**

**The crowd got more and more excited as we spun and changed into various moves. Rose and I slid down the pole and walked to ward each other.**

_Wait a second_  
_She's hopped up on me_  
_I've got her in my zone_  
_Her body's pressed up on me_  
_I think she's ready to blow_  
_Must be my future sex love sound_  
_And when it goes down_  
_Baby all you gotta do is..._

**We were grinding against each other in the most sensual way possible. We filled each other up while doing so.**

_Just tell me which way you like that._  
_All you gotta do is_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Do you like it like this?_  
_Do you like it like that?_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Tell me which way you like that_

**Rose turned me to face the audience. She was at my back as she grazed her nose along the angle of my neck. Her hands ran over my breasts slowly, making the crowd go mad. She went down on me while I continued swaying my hips.**

**We walked back to Rose's pole. I climbed first, then she stayed at the bottom, grinding against the pole. I did the Butterfly Double Grip while she caressed my face.**

_Future sex love sound_

_Future sex love sound_

_Future sex love sound_

_Future sex love sound_

**I did a couple of moves more before joining Rose at the bottom by the Split Grip Bow and Arrow move.**

_Wait a second_  
_She's hopped up on me_  
_I've got her in my zone_  
_Her body's pressed up on me_  
_I think she's ready to blow_  
_Must be my future sex love sound_  
_And when it goes down_  
_Baby all you gotta do is..._

**Rose pulled a chair to the center and she sat there while I got the whipped cream. I went around her, dipping low occasionally. I stopped at her back and roamed my hands her torso and breasts. Rose took the can from me and put whipped cream on her shoulders and neck.**

**I licked everything off, making the crowd scream in insanity.**

_Just tell me which way you like that._  
_All you gotta do is_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Do you like it like that?_  
_Tell me which way you like that_  
_Tell me which way you like that_

**Rose kicked the chair and put whipped cream all over my chest. Without second thoughts, she dipped her head to my cleavage, earning another scream fest from the audience.**

**We went back to the poles and went to the first pose we did.**

The music faded, replaced by the audience's noise and the DJ saying something.

The curtains closed and Rose and I got off, squealing and jumping up and down.

I actually had fun doing this despite being almost naked. I let go of my inhibitions and it wasn't a tiny bit bad!

"Oh my god! We did it!" I squealed.

"I know! It was the most sexiest fucking thing we've done!" Rose pulled an arm's length away, "I am so proud of you!"

I laughed at her comment. I am proud of myself too. The curtains opened again, and we curtsied and bowed to the vivacious crowd we have. Alice was jumping up and down, crying in joy. Beside her, I saw Esme, whistling and hooting, making me fell relieved. At least she enjoyed the show.

"Alright everyone! Now it's time to party!" Rose said over the microphone, earning another scream from the guests.

We changed into our party dressed and mingled with everybody who was there. The crowd was nuts and the booze was flooding. Everyone was laughing and having a great time.

Then everything went blank.

**EPOV**

It was raining strippers then and I hoped no one would notice me. "Shit! They're coming." I hissed.

"Quick, pretend we're talking!" Emmett said.

We looked like a bunch of dopes as we did our scheme. It's not the brightest idea to follow. People are talking in here yet they still come to them. They were spread in the playing area. At least, not near the bar. Yet.

I was actually holding my breath and crossing my fingers that none would come my way. I think I'm hardly noticeable because of Emmett's large built.

"I think we could breathe for a second. They aren't coming to this direction anyway," I said to Emmett. Jasper was quick to hide and we have no idea where.

"That was fucking close!" he laughed.

"I'm pretty sure they're all in that area. We could breathe now," I chuckled.

Then arms wound over my waist, "Not quite, handsome."

I groaned. I peeled the grip off my waist and heard Emmett cuss. "Man, Rose is gonna kill me!"

"I'm sorry, but we're not interested." I didn't dare look at her. Emmett has his eyes closed so hard, like a child scared of a thunder. I was trying to keep from laughing so the strippers would take in my seriousness.

A face appeared on my side, making me jump in surprise. "Come on, handsome. It's just a night of fun," the stripper said caressing my left thigh, trying to seduce me. "Victoria, in case you're wondering."

Nothing about her was pleasing to me. She has red fire hair, too much make up on and needs a dental check up.

"I don't care if even if it's for a second and in case you're wondering, I'm I-don't-give-a-damn. If you'll excuse me, I am happily committed to the most beautiful brunette. So please, do me a favor and get away from me." I don't mean to be discriminating, but I'm sick of this shit. I don't do strippers, people!

Besides, Bella is the only person I would gladly do over and over.

She huffed and stormed out. Emmett is still being persuaded by a blonde stripper. "Hey! Get off the guy! He won't give a fuck," I said, making her storm off.

"Woah! Thank you!" Emmett breathed. "No problem," I chuckled, faced the bar and brought my glass to my lips.

"So, committed, huh?" Jasper suddenly appeared in front of me making me choke on my drink.

* * *

***End of chapter 33***

**I'd love to hear what you guys think! **

**I might not be able to post the next chapter soon since I will be editing the previous chapters. **

**I'll try my best, though.**

**Thank you!:)**


	34. History and the Truth Unfolds

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

_**BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY**_

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the late upload. This took me time to write.**

**Hope you like this!**

**I'm coming up with a new story, please watch out for that:)

* * *

**

Chapter 34: History and the Truth Unfolds

**EPOV**

I spat my drink over the bar and choked on it. Emmett pat my back to help me regain my breathing. Jasper stepped outside the bar to do the same.

What was Jasper doing in the bar? Shit, now I'm screwed.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," I said, making them to stop. "Can I have some water please?" I said to the bartender.

I was obviously delaying the ambush, Jasper was eyeing me while Emmett just shrugged and went back to sulking. I could just easily lie about it anyway, but I've got to get my story straight.

"You okay man?" Jasper asked.

On one hand, Jasper is a very sensible person. He can help me out with my dilemma.

"Fine," I grumbled. I was avoiding his eyes because I was still arguing with myself in my head. I know by telling Jasper I'd be breaking my word to Bella and I don't want to disappoint her in any way. At the same time, I'm having a crisis on how to handle our relationship, my feelings particularly, and I need guidance as well. I don't want to screw anything up.

"So, that was the most interesting piece of information I overheard." I glared at his smirking face while he took a swig from his beer.

I finished arguing with my conscience then. I guess I would just have to come clean; I will tell Bella later on about Jasper knowing.

I turned to Emmett and spoke to him. "Mind if I steal Jasper for awhile? We'll be back soon." Emmett shook his head lightly, still feeling beat about not getting laid, "Go ahead."

I tilted my head to the side, telling Jasper to follow me. I was quite nervous about this; I don't know how I would be able to say everything without a million pauses and stuttering. I lead him to the back room, made sure I locked it and checked if no one else is in the room.

Jasper was seated, patiently waiting for me to start as I kept on pacing.

Shit! Maybe this isn't a good idea after all?

Man up! My ego said. I drained my glass of whisky first to get the words flowing out of me. "What you heard," I started, "is true."

I stopped pacing and rubbed a hand on my forehead. "Bella and I are dating." I said slowly as if Jasper is a two-year old.

"I see," he simply said. I looked at him, thankful there's no hint of teasing or pressure from him.

"No one knows, obviously. I trust you won't tell anyone, like you always do." Jasper nodded in agreement. He is a really great secret keeper considering he's with my nosy sister.

"And I trust you will not laugh at what I'm about to tell you," my eyes begged his.

"I won't."

I nodded and thought where to start first – at the beginning, of course you idiot! "You see," I sighed, "the reason why we don't want to tell anyone yet, is we don't want added pressure; the fact that we're both kind of relationship-idiots is enough pressure for the meantime. We don't want nosy friends and/or relatives meddling with our relationship as we want to set everything at our own pace."

Jasper was just nodding and silently drinking from his beer.

I remembered every moment we've spent together since. I can't help but marvel at how amazing every second with Bella is. "And you don't know how great it has been since. Oh god! I may sound like a chick right now, but… damn! I've never been this happy…" I stopped pacing – which I didn't know I was doing – and sat across Jasper with a goofy smile on my face.

"I can't believe how things turned out so perfectly; she's perfect!" I was being sidetracked as I reminisce; I can't help but gush. I cleared my throat and straightened a bit. "Anyway, I'm caught up with something I'm hoping you could help me with?"

"I'd help anyway I can. Please, take your time! I don't want to get back there any time soon." Jasper said, making me laugh.

"As I've said, everything feels so amazing and I feel like I've known Bella for years already. I-my feelings for her… I feel like… I've really fallen in love with her… more and more! I don't know if it's good or bad, bearing in mind that we've only been together for roughly a month. I-I'm… afraid she doesn't feel that way yet, I only hope she does. It's hard-I mean, I feel like it would put a toll on us once I tell her that I love her." I tugged my hair, feeling all the frustration my dilemma has put on me.

"I really don't know what to do! Every freaking second that passes by I fall deeper! It was practically my idea to take things slow, but… I can't help it, it's there, it's growing! Seriously fast…" I whispered the last words.

The feelings I have for Bella is definitely getting deeper by the second and I'm worried that it would drive her away.

"Should I watch out for any signs that she feels the same way? Do I wait for her to say it first? What? I-what do I do?" I desperately asked Jasper.

He leaned forward and propped his elbows to his knees, "So you're in love-I mean, you've fallen hard for Bella now?"

I may have told Jasper that I sometime when Bella hated me, I loved her then. "Yes. I am completely in love with the brunette."

Jasper rolled his eyes and shifted into deep thought, I waited fidgeting in my seat.

"I think, you should tell her whenever you feel like it. If she feels strongly enough for you, you won't scare her away. Besides, you can always tell her you love her no matter how she may feel for you; you can always say it and wait for her until she's ready or when she feels the same. She doesn't have to love you right away, you shouldn't watch out for it, either. Be fair to her by being honest about what you feel." he said.

"Wouldn't she feel pressured?" I asked, worried.

He shrugged, "Well, she probably would, but hey, maybe she might come into her senses and confess her undying love and devotion to you?"

I nudged his arm at his theatrics. "Kidding aside, you should tell her when you feel it is the right time. When is the right time?" He shrugged. "Only you can tell. Everything is in your palms and it's up to you how to manipulate it. Just don't chicken out, I know for sure she feels the same way you do."

I took in everything he said.

I love her and I don't need any reassurances that she does, too. Well, okay, I do need it, but it don't need as an encouragement or a guarantee for me to tell her that I love her. I'll wait for her, that's no doubt. The only thing is finding the 'right' time for _us_ or me to say those three words.

"Thanks, man." I offered my hand to Jasper. "Anytime. You know I'm always here for you, big brother," he teased.

"Speaking of," I said, gripping his hand harder and putting my arm around his neck, "if you hurt my sister, in any way, I'll make sure you will live a life full of misery and excruciating pain – physically, mentally and emotionally. Got that?" I released him then.

Jasper rolled his eyes, rubbing the side of his neck, "You know I won't do anything to make your sister cry. I love her, okay?"

"Good," I said then lead us both out.

We found the sulking Emmett sill by the bar and coaxed him to play poker with us. That made him a giddier, at least. He is a funny guy, a younger Jared, I must say.

Occasionally, Black and I would exchange glares. Good thing Sam was by my side to keep me from snapping his head off his body. Thank God he left the party because my patience wore off fast. I'm not having Jacob Black mess with me.

The party was a hit, thanks to Jared. It was finally over at around 4 am, leaving everybody wasted except for Emmett, Sam, Jasper and I – well, not really all four of us since Sam is the only one who is not tipsy.

We drove the drunken master to his apartment, then Emmett, and Sam. Jasper said it would be best if we slept in their house since it's nearer.

As I lay in the guestroom, I tried calling Bella again but she wasn't answering. It's been hours since we've last spoken and I miss her. I guess I'll just take a shower then.

I stepped into the marbled shower and turned on the heat.

As the warm water ran through my body, my thoughts fluttered back to Emmett's message from Rosalie.

My dick grew harder as I imagined Bella grind her hips in that sexy outfit she wore. I didn't want to do some monkey business with my hand and dick, but… fuck it's been too long!

I stroked my dig with images of Bella's breasts bouncing up and down as I thrust into her. Her breathy moans and whispers echoing in my head... The feeling of being inside her. The heat coming from her sex as she milks my fucking cock. My pace picked up as I remembered her screaming my name; _'Deep…_' I remember Bella saying. I felt pressure build on my cock's head.

I was breathing heavily as I inched closer to releasing. With two more pumps, I finally let go.

"Shit…" I groaned and leaned my head on the wall.

It took a while for me to regain my strength and went to bed exhausted by my monkey business.

**BPOV**

Ow. Ow. Ow.

My head.

I groaned as I massaged my forehead.

This, by far is the worst hangover I've ever had.

What happened?

Oh my god, I feel like shit. My head is pounding like crazy!

"Oh god…" I heard Rose groan. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" I whispered. I feel like if I'm going to speak or move, my head would explode. Rose and I lay in silence, both getting a grip of our hangovers, I guess.

"I feel like shit!" Rose exclaimed. "You're not the only one," I chuckled. Then I heard her scrambling to the bathroom.

Jeez. I feel like I'm a bad friend not helping Rose over there so with every ounce of my will, I opened my eyes, just a tiny bit. I groggily went for the bathroom with a quarter of my eyes open, making me trip most of the way to the bathroom.

As soon as I saw Rose's figure, I squatted behind her, held her hair and rubbed her back. I'm being careful not to look at what's coming out of her or else I would be joining the club.

After that, I decided to wake myself up by splashing cold water on my face.

When I was sure I'm finally awake, I opened my eyes fully. To my surprise, we're in the Cullen's residence… in one of their bedroom's bathroom. Who brought us here? I mean, didn't Alice bring us home? Well, no, she's probably wasted as well. Maybe Edward is here? Maybe he brought us here?

I went out of the bath and looked for my bag – which is neatly put on some table with Rose's things. I got my phone and listened to the messages sent to me. Apparently, Edward is over at Jasper and Alice's house.

I couldn't help but smile when Edward said that he misses me. I looked at the time, only to see it was past three in the afternoon. Wow. It's like college on replay. I dialed Edward's number but peeked at Rose in the bathroom. She was lying on the marbled floor, groaning.

His phone was ringing and I was expecting that he'd answer his call.

"Hi ba-"

"_Hi! This is Edward Cullen," _Ugh! Voicemail!_ "Sorry to have missed your call. Please leave a message with your name and number if you want me to get back to you. Thank you." _

"Hi baby. I just woke up… Uhm… I'm here in your house. Well, anyway, call me- wait, no. I'll see you around here anyway… if you're here. I miss you too. Bye!" I said.

I wish Edward is here. Though I'm still sort of mad at him for teasing me and for snooping around my stuff… or whatever he did to find out about that corset! I sighed as my head throbbed I really need some Advil.

The door opened slightly, then a small head poked in. Alice finally saw me by the corner and went in with a tray in hand. "Hi Bells," she smiled.

In the tray was two glasses with pieces of Advil. "Thank you Alice!" I said and quickly drank two. "Where's Rose?" she chuckled. "Kissing the toilet bowl," I said.

"She's in her beast form, I guess." Alice laughed with me. "Shut up you bitches," Rose said by the bathroom's doorway and made her way to us to drink some ibuprofen. Alice was trying to stop giggling while I just watched in amusement as Rose drank four Advil.

"Are you crazy? Two is enough!" I said.

"I don't care! I fucking need it!"

Alice giggled at Rose which is plain wrong since Rose looked like she was about to shred her into pieces. Alice immediately shut up.

It is known that we can't actually joke around Rose when she's having a hangover. She turns into a complete grizzly and you should be running for your life. I can only imagine what creature she'd turn into when she goes into labor – that would be beyond terrifying and miserable.

Alice cleared her throat and smiled, "Sorry, Rosalie. Anyway, let's go the kitchen and eat something. That will make you feel better."

Rose followed without any argument. While Alice was preparing our meal, I made coffee for Rose and I but she had her pretty face buried on the kitchen counter. This really is a bad hangover and I wished it would go away in a second. At least coffee helped a bit and the Advil is slowly kicking in.

Edward hasn't called or texted. I wanted to know if he's here or not, only Alice might suspect something. I could subtly ask for a tour in this massive mansion.

Alice was humming her new last song syndrome, Peacock by Katy Perry, as she cooked. How come she's so… normal while Rose and I look completely wasted? She was even swaying her hips as she cooked.

"Alice, how many drinks did you have?"

"Just a few," she shugged as she put the dishes in front of us. "How many is 'few'?"

"You're supposed to be fucked up. Why aren't you in agony? You should be the one under this fucking pain!" Rose said, taking a spoonful of bacon.

"Well, I want to remember you guys pole dance," she shrugged again. "It's superb, by the way!" I eyed Alice as she raved about how happy and amazed she was. There's something different about her, still, I couldn't tell.

"Hello ladies!" Esme came in.

I greeted with the best smile I could offer as my body weakened in nervousness. I felt my face heat up to a hundred times thinking about how far Rose and I have gone.

"I suppose, you aren't feeling too well. Alice did you give them medicine?" she said using her motherly tone.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, she already did." Rose grumbled. Esme smiled at Rose's tormented expression. "Well dear, I suggest you drink lots of water to get rid of the alcohol easily. And that's Esme for you." She chided. "How about you, Bella? How are you feeling?"

At first I thought I was going to choke on my bacon, but I managed to chew slowly before answering. "I'm good, thank you." I managed to smile.

I didn't really have to feel nervous around Esme. She's been like an aunt to me, a very good aunt and I don't want to feel indifferent towards her. Rose is right. Esme wouldn't think badly of me just for one night of fooling around. Besides, she's not like that; she's not the type of person to judge.

I pushed the bad thoughts away and commissioned myself to look at the brighter side. In return I felt more relaxed.

As soon as the conversation kept flowing, we were laughing and joking around. Esme shared stories about things gone wrong during bachelorette parties she has attended. One story she told us about her friend's mother – grandmother of the bride. Turns out she literally dragged the male stripper and had her way with him. All of us cringed at that; I wouldn't want grandma Swan grinding on some poor male stripper, I mean, no offense.

After the story telling, Esme invited us to have dinner and we couldn't say no. We took a shower and got ready for a quick trip to the grocery store. Alice drove as we weren't feeling totally better. I left Edward a message but still, no reply. I was getting worried, actually and prayed that he wasn't in someone else's bed.

God forbid that happen!

As we shopped for groceries, I kept on sneaking in phone calls but he wasn't answering which pissed and worried me.

"Hello?" Alice waved a hand in my face. I blinked a few times, regaining my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Do you want ice cream or cake for dessert?" Alice asked. Rose had her brow raised in question while I blinked in confusion.

"Uhm…" was the only thing I uttered before she decided for herself. "Ice cream it is! Okay, we're done. I just need to stop by Target for an errand, I promise I would be quick," she rambled while I pushed the cart.

Damn, where is Edward? No texts, no calls? It's around five o' clock, where can he be? The office is shut down every weekend; where could he be?

The whole drive to Target, I was quiet. I'm actually trying to calm myself down so I wouldn't lash out on Alice and Rose. I chewed on my lower lip, anxiously waiting for any response from him. Alice kept on chattering while we walked around the shopping area. Well, she never gets tired.

"What's the problem?" Rosalie asked.

Of course she noticed, we're best friends. I sighed, "Well, I ju-I'm just worried and pissed about something, that's all."

"Got into a fight with your baby?" she teased, making me roll my eyes. "Think whatever you want. I'm gonna go look for something," I said sauntering off.

I decided not to give Edward a call. He might think I'm clingy – which I'm not, I'm just worried. I haven't heard Alice speak of Jasper as well, so maybe nothing bad is going on.

Focus Bella! You don't have to call him every thirty minutes, he's a grown man. Cut him some slack!

"Bella! Hey!"

I turned around and saw Jacob inching forward. Just great! The person I least expected to be here. "Hi!" waved and turned to head the other way. I'm still mad at him.

"Wait!" Jacob said, grabbing my arm. "We need to talk." I sighed and composed myself before turning to speak to him. "Hurry up! I'm still mad at you, in case you're too naïve to know."

He looked sheepish and hurt by what I said. He scratched the back of this neck and put his hands in his pocket, like a teenage boy would look like if tongue tied. "I know what I did was uncalled for… I just..." he sighed.

"Whatever, Jacob. You're not getting off that easy." I said. There's no way he is.

"There you are! Oh, hi Jacob!" Rosalie said appearing by my side. I looked at her face and she had this smirk on her face. "Hi Rose," Jacob smiled a little forced. They made small talk so I decided to get away from them. "Okay, I need to get something. See you later," I said and walked away as fast as I could.

I wasn't actually buying something, I just wanted to avoid external noise, for awhile. Then I passed by the Men's Clothing area. Immediately, I thought about Edward's stay the other night. He had nothing else to wear in my home and I'm sure – I TRULLY HOPE SO – that it wouldn't be the last time it would happen, so…

Next thing I knew I was paying for a couple of undershirts, boxers, pajamas and a robe for him. I've already thought about what to say to Alice and Rose in case they ask– these are Charlie's. He'll be coming over sometime next week anyway, so it will be a good cover.

Well, it's not like they can do anything about me buying clothes for my boyfriend? It's not like I have to explain myself to them. I shouldn't be covering up for this.

I met with Alice and Rosalie by the entrance, glad they didn't ask about anything I bought. I stuffed the clothes in my tote and surprisingly, everything fit except for the robe. A smile crept on my face as I felt like Edward and I were really living together - even though it's only my imagination. It's quite a nice feeling, actually.

I left Edward a text message, saying that we'll be in their massive mansion in a few minutes thanks to Alice's maniac driving. Turns out it runs in the family.

During the ride back to the Cullen's, Rose was really sneaky and… giddy, I guess. It's not her usual beastly hung over self.

We reached the house in more or less fifteen minutes. Still no reply, I sighed and got out of the Porsche.

Still feeling beat, I was walking behind the two giddy ones. I felt too lazy to help in the kitchen, so I told them I'll be fixing my things before heading down. I went up, taking my time, while huffing and raking my brains for reasons why Edward hasn't responded.

God, am I too clingy?

I just don't want him in any trouble, that's all. And I miss him, too.

As I walked grumpily into the vast hallway, someone pulled me into a dark room with my mouth covered to muffle my yelp.

"I missed you," a sultry voice said.

"Edward!" I turned in his arms and threw my hands to his neck. I inhaled his sexy cologne as he hugged me to his muscular chest. He smells like a fucking Greek god… well, how a Greek god should smell. I missed his body heat and I immediately craved more for his kisses.

For a minute I forgot how worried I am about him.

"Wait a sec!" I pushed away, "You had me worried sick! Why weren't you answering any of my messages?"

Edward chuckled, "I wanted to surprise you. I thought you'd be happy?"

"Yeah, well, I am, but you had me worried. I…" I was about to say I thought he woke up in someone else's bed, but I chose not to.

He pulled me closer to him then ran his nose along my neck making me have goose bumps. "Mmm," he moaned kissing behind my ear, down my jaw. I was leaning on him for dear life as my knees turned into goo. "You what, Isabella?" he half moaned.

Why does he have to be so… so erotic? He's like a walking and talking aphrodisiac.

I shook my head to form something coherently, "I-I just… I-I was hoping you weren't i-in someone e-else's bed."

Jesus Christ!

You aren't supposed to say that! "I mean-no, of course you won't do that!" I laughed, embarrassed. I knew I was flaming red by now.

Edward pulled my chin up, making our eyes meet. "I would never do that, Isabella. Never. Not when I have a woman like you," he said with a sincere smile. He pulled me closer to his body then lowered his head to mine. "Not if I'm with the sexiest, hottest boss in the universe," he said, eliciting a moan from me while trailing kisses along my jaw.

Damn he feels so good.

Then his lips landed on mine lightly. Our lips locked and re-locked as he swept his tongue over my bottom lip, seeking for entrance. Then our tongues were caressing each other. His hands roamed around my neck and my lower back while my hands roamed over his perfect disarray of a hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Several times, we moaned at how deep and fast the kiss was turning into something else. Our hands moved to places on each other's we itch to be touched and caressed.

He pulled away shortly, trailing kisses on my collar bone as we stood in each other's arms. My body felt limp at how lusty I felt. I wanted him badly.

"You are on dangerous creature, Isabella." He said, panting.

"Creature?" I said in an offended tone. "Yeah. A very horrible creature, at that." he wiggled his brows. I hit him in the chest while he laughed then I started to wonder where we were. I looked behind him, and my eyes could only make out a couch.

"Where are we?"

"Oh," he stopped laughing and cleared his throat. He looked a little shy, then reached behind me to switch on the light. "This is…my room."

The room was spacious – of course it would be, I snickered. There was a black leather couch by the window that I saw earlier. On the opposite side of the room lay the big bed with expensive looking white duvet cover. There's nothing much in his room, quite frankly. There were a few picture frames of him and his family by his bedside tables.

"You're room is so…" I can't seem to find a word that fits his room. There's no t.v. or sound systems or any form of entertainment, even books! Edward chuckled and fondled something in his hand then parts of the ceiling and wall started sliding down.

On the ceiling hung a huge flat screen t.v., on two connecting walls, were filled with a vast array of his CD and DVD collection, and on another wall was filled with different electronics.

"Wow…" I whispered. I take my word on his room back.

"My room is so?" Edward prodded with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and walked toward his CD collection; I think he bought out the whole music store. I was engrossed with the arrangement alone – by year, genre and artists, alphabetized ofcourse. "You must have paid your interior designer a lot for arranging this," I chuckled.

"Actually I did it."

I looked at Edward and clearly, he wasn't lying with his straight face. "It's like you own a record label in here!" I gushed.

His love for classical music is evident in his collection, as well as jazz music. An additional knowledge about him. "You have a rich collection here. You know, I like classical music too."

"I do, don't I?" he said, winding his arms in front of me and leaning his chin on my shoulder.

Classical music has been a part of my childhood. It's actually bittersweet whenever I listen to it. This is one side of me Edward has yet to know.

"My mother…" I began not knowing how to continue. "She… used to listen to this as far as I can remember. We'd dance to it and hum along…" I sighed. Memories of us came rushing back to me.

My mother was a ballet teacher for awhile so she would teach me how to dance when we waited for Charlie to get home from work. I remembered her bubbly personality, she was very restless and puerile. She can't cook anything without burning it so we'd always eat out or have pizza. The way she would narrate bed time stories to me – well, actually she modified my story books, thanks to her wild imagination. But one rainy day turned those happy memories into somber ones.

I remember waking up to her, screaming how much she hated _'This boring, tiny town! I can't stand it anymore!'_ I went down and saw her open the door with a bag in hand. I called her over and over, but she didn't look back.

I have never talked to anyone about my mother. The only thing my friends know is that she abandoned Charlie and I when I was 9 years old.

"She left us, when I was nine," I whispered. I never thought that opening up would make my chest feel so heavy of the pain. "She's the most spirited, funny, and caring mother in the world until the day she left us. I guess she hated being at home and just being a plain housewife…"

I felt tears forming in my eyes. This pent up feelings are quickly unleashing. I've never showed this kind of weakness to anyone. I'm surprised at how scarred I am by this incident.

However, I sucked it up remembering we have something to do down stairs. "We should go down," I cleared my throat.

Edward being the gentleman, didn't probe for anything more. He hugged me for awhile, comforting me. "You know I'm always here. I got you, baby, I'll never leave your side." He said when he pulled away. My heart melted, making be break into a smile. "Me too, baby. Me too," I said, giving him a peck on the lips in return.

When I went down, Edward and Jasper were sitting by the kitchen counter while Rose, Esme and Alice were preparing dinner. I gave him a smile as I entered and bumped his shoulder while I passed by him, making him snicker.

I helped the girls cook while and joined the conversation occasionally. Rose would throw nasty looks at Edward, while we stole glances at each other. There were times that I'd catch him staring at me and vice versa.

"All right kids, I'll take it from here." Esme said shooing us away, "I want you to stay in the family room and watch something while I prepare this. Edward, please fetch your father from the den. It's about time he went out there and hung out with you. Go!" she ordered.

"Okay mom," Edward chuckled. He rolled his eyes at his mother and winked at me before leaving, making me giggle.

I saw Jasper look at us back and forth with a sly smirk on his face, making me blush. Damn blush!

Alice and Jasper went to get something, making me breathe freely. At least she shifted his mind to something else. Boy, did it get hot in here?

Rose and I went to the living room first while Alice went somewhere else. I was looking at the row of remote controls, deciding which to pick but Rose beat me. I then looked for a DVD to watch but then Rose had played something.

"What are you pla-holy shit! Rosalie! Give me that!" I scrambled to her as she played our little stint last night.

"No way!" Rose held up the video camera so I couldn't reach. "Rosalie Hale! This is not funny! Shut that fucking thing off!" I said through gritted teeth.

"No fucking way. We're going to sit down and watch this." she teased by playing back the video. If I didn't stop this, Carlisle would see what we've done and I don't want my boss/boyfriend's father to see this video!

"Stop it! Do you want your brother seeing you like that? And shouldn't we keep what happened in that party to ourselves?" I've never been this mad at Rosalie. I'm a centimeter close to ripping her body to shreds.

I ran to the t.v. to turn it off, but she was faster than me. "Move away, Rosie!"

"Jesus Bella! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you so... defensive? It's just a video," she laughed. "Just a video?" I screeched. "Rosalie, you said no one else would know?"

Rosalie sighed, "Yeah, well, what the fuck? We're only ones watching it. It's not like there are others here. Why are you so touchy, huh?" she had her brow arched at me, waiting for me to answer.

Then I heard voices down the hall, I knew it was Edward and Carlisle. "Rosalie, please! Shut it off! They're coming!" I said, panicking.

"Oh yeah, how'd you know that?" she teased, by turning the volume up. "Come on, Bella. Let's watch this. It would be fun!"

"Not when your boyfriend's father will see it!" I almost yelled, running out of patience. "What?" Rose said, equally astounded as I am from the slip. Shit.

Both of us, didn't move and I could hear the voices clearly now. Out of pure panic, I dove to Rosalie, knocking her out and detached the video camera from the t.v.. Thank God!

"I'm sorry," I whispered and gave Rose an apologetic look.

Just as Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Edward entered, I pulled Rosalie up in her half pissed, half perplexed state. I knew I couldn't say that my outburst was a joke, I'd have to tell her the truth now – well, it's not like I lied to her.

"Hello, ladies," Carlisle greeted us. "H-hi Carlisle!" I stammered.

Alice, Edward and Jasper were looking at us with curiosity. Rosalie looked… catatonic while I probably looked like I was too pale to function. They sat down and I pulled Rose to do the same. I was fidgety and sweating like crazy while Rose was frigid.

"I thought you guys were watching something?" Edward said with raised brows. I glared at him, for mentioning that. Rose suddenly stood up and left the room with an icy look at Edward.

"What…?" Edward shrugged. "She's just going to the bathroom. Still hung over," I laughed forcibly. "Be right back." I fled out the room and caught up with Rose.

"Rosalie! Rosalie, wait!" I grabbed her hand. As she want for the front door.

I know for a fact that it is a shock to Rosalie and I have to explain everything to her.

Considering the previous events, I know Rosalie doesn't favor Edward much.

She faced me with her arms folded across her chest and with a look that says she's very mad. "Okay. This isn't the way I imagined to tell you this but, yes, I am dating Edward Cullen."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, as if she was restraining herself from saying something as I further explained. "The reason why we are discreet about our relationship is we wanted to get to know ourselves better before telling other people. Given what happened in the past, clearly, you guys have a lot to say and I don't want that. I don't want other people's opinion to cloud my judgment.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you right away. I hope you'd… understand, in a way. And honestly, it's been so amazing! He's amazing! He's far from the Annoying or Handsome Bastard that we know of. Everything is going on greatly! Maybe it's time people could know or know, I don't know, I don't care! All that matters to me is that I'm blissfully happy and that my best friend has my back, no matter what."

Rosalie's blue eyes snapped to mine. I could see she's no longer angry, but anxious. "Rosalie, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you what's going on right away, but you're the first to know all about this, just like what I promised you."

I was hoping that she would not throw a bitch fit over this, and maybe, just maybe that she'd understand everything.

"Fine!" she huffed. "I want details, so spill, byotch."

I hugged her tight, happy that she wasn't mad. I narrated a simplified version of how we patched things up and what has been going on since. Rosalie even swatted my arm, jealous of the first date with Edward.

"Wait! What about Jacob?"

"Jacob?" I blurted out. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Aren't you sort of a thing? I mean, you seemed so happy with him? To the third party observer, you two looked like you're dating. Aren't you? What happened to you guys?" Rose asked, full of curiosity. I chortled, "Nothing ever happened to Jacob and I, please! He's like a brother to me, but that's it. To him, maybe we can go further, but no, not for me."

"You… never liked him _like_ him?" Rose looked a little pale.

"Never. Why? What's wrong?"

Rose stood anxiously in the hallway then the doorbell rang, alerting her. "Shit! Listen, I'm sorry for inviting him over, but I-I didn't know you're dating Edward. I thought it was Jacob!"

"Jacob?" I ask fumed. I didn't have to ask further by the looks of Rose's guilty face. I glared at her and shook my head in disbelief. This would be an ugly dinner and I hope it won't get ruined.

I opened the door, and there stood Jacob Black.

"Bella!" he grinned cheekily. I barely nodded to him and turned to Rose, "He's all yours."

I walked away feeling so much annoyance and frustration with Rosalie. How am I supposed to handle this dinner? Jesus Christ! I stopped on my way back to the family room, thinking of how I could warn Edward about Jacob's presence.

I went in the room, fidgety. Edward looked at me with questioning eyes and I bobbed my head to telling him to follow me outside. "Oops! I forgot my phone," I said lamely, standing up. After a few moments, Edward finally came out and I literally dragged him to some room.

"I see you can't get enough of me," Edward chuckled darkly as his hands roamed on my ass. "Stop it!" I snapped. "I didn't drag you here for that! Listen-"

Oh fuck. Edward was sucking along my neck. Yummy…

"Edward! Stop it! I'm serious here!" I pushed him away. "What?" he said teasingly with a brow arched, pulling me closer. He dipped his head in my neck once again and I felt his tongue flick against my skin. Oh God! That feels good… "Jacob's here," I almost moaned, finally broke the news.

"What?" He spat.

I could immediately see his nostrils flare and his jaw clench. I was praying hard that Rosalie sent him away. "I know, I know. It's Rosalie… Oh shit! Another thing, I need to tell you something, but baby, promise me you won't be mad?"

Rose owes me big time!

"Rose knows. I told her," I said cringing. "I slipped and so I had to tell her. Are you mad?"

"No. Why would I be?" he chuckled, a little frustrated. "Actually, Jasper knows too."

"What? When?" I hadn't foreseen that.

"At the party… I wasn't being cautious enough. I hope you're not mad."

"Nope. At least we're even," I giggled. "I guess the truth is unfolding now, huh?" Edward smiled.

"I guess. Anyway, back to Jacob. Baby, I don't know how this would all turn out, but please, behave for me? I know how he gets to you and it's not a pretty sight for your family. Just... be civil, okay? I'll behave too." I hope Edward would listen to me and keep his temper in control. I would do my best to be civil towards Jacob, but I don't know about Rosalie.

Edward heaved out a breath, "I will behave, I promise. But if he fucks up, I won't back off." I know that Edward wouldn't want to disappoint his family again, so I know he'll be keeping his word. "Thank you. That's all I ask." I pecked his lips and got out of the room.

Edward was tickling me while we were walking back to the room when Jacob and Rosalie appeared. We quickly straightened and I could right away feel the tension in the hallway. The men were both tensed, but Jacob shot me an agonized look.

Edward nodded at Jacob – his way of being civil – and I did the same. I pulled Edward to walk past them and glared at Rosalie.

"Hey everyone, look who's here?" Rosalie said after we entered the room.

"Jacob!" Carlisle greeted him, shook his hand and made room for him. Alice and Jasper both greeted him as Rose sat beside them, leaving Edward and I with a couch to ourselves.

Esme came to join us after awhile and took the dessert Jacob brought. I felt uneasy as Jacob glanced at me once in a while. Finally, Esme announced dinner and we could all get this over with. I wasn't as engrossed as everyone while exchanging stories. Edward has been ridiculously quiet and still, though he would smile very stiffly from time to time.

I sat in between Edward and Rosalie, while Jacob sat directly in front of me. When he would look at me, Edward reacts immediately. It's either he would freeze more or take a huge spoon of his mashed potatoes. I would inconspicuously rub his thighs to help him calm down. Edward took my hand and intertwined out fingers.

This is the worst dinner I have ever been to, but the food is great.

"Dessert time!" Alice announced with two ladies bringing the dessert in tow. No matter how I loved ice cream and cakes, I wasn't as happy as I usually am at the sight of these delicious things.

I was busy scrutinizing the dessert when Rosalie nudged me. "What?" I whispered. She nodded her head towards the Jacob and I saw all eyes were on me. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Jacob chuckled, "Carlisle here praised me for what good business partners we are. I say, it's all thanks to you. She's one special lady, Carlisle. I'm warning you, never let her out of your sight. People are very stealthy nowadays. People are dying to have her, so," he shrugged, "I suggest you watch her closely." Jacob said with a sly grin, looking directly at Edward, "You should be sleeping with one eye open."

Edward then shoved a huge bite of ice cream and another and another… I knew he was trying not to react at what Jacob said. Deep inside, I was fuming.

"He doesn't have to. Everyone knows how faithful and loyal I am. I would never turn my back to the people who helped me to be who I am," I said inidignantly.

Don't do this, Jake. Don't push his button. Don't push _my_ button.

Jacob shook his head and leaned back, looking smug. "We'll just have to wait and see."

That was offensive, really. What happened to my Jacob?

Edward then put his elbow on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose, startling us. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Brain freeze," he said through gritted teeth. I tried to soothe him again, but it wasn't working. Jacob was starting something and I don't like where this is going.

I cleared my throat and spoke. "Esme, I would hate to leave early, but I'm not feeling well. Thank you for the lovely dinner, I hope you don't mind I leave early."

"Nonsense dear! Of course you should rest. Let me just pack some food for you." She then went off. I feel horrible about doing this to Esme, but I know it will be worse if non of use would put an end to this. "Here you go, dear. Are you sure you're well enough to go home? You know you're always welcome here."

Esme is a very caring person. She makes me want to be her daughter, what a lucky girl Alice is. "Thank you, but I'm sure I can handle myself." Well, I know Edward's taking me home anyway.

"I'll take her home," both Edward and Jacob said and stood.

Of course, the tension is now very apparent as the two glared at each other. You can't deny that there is something going on with this amount of tension in the room. "I can take a cab home, thank you for the offer." I said standing up.

"No. I _will_ take you home," Edward said firmly. "We're going," he said and walked away from the dining table. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up. I wouldn't succeed in convincing Edward for me to take a cab. "Thank you, Esme and Carlisle for the dinner. I'm sorry for the trouble," I said meaningfully. I kissed Everybody goodnight and had second thoughts about kissing Jacob but he's the one who did it.

I went upstairs and gathered my things quickly. Alice waited for me at the porch, worried.

"Hey, Al! I'm so sorry about dinner, I know it sucks. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that, Bella. I'm just worried about my brother. He's extremely moody now. Will you be okay with him?"

I was initially dumbfounded by her worry. "Uhm, yeah. I'll be fine. He's always like this anyway. I'm quite shocked he offered me a drive home."

I hope she doesn't sense that I'm lying.

"Well, take care then. And give me a call, okay? Thank you Bella, for everything." She hugged me. "That's nothing, Alice. You take care, too. Love you."

"Love you too."

I rode in Edward's Aston Martin – I managed to ask about this other car sometime – and waved goodbye to Alice.

The ride home was really quiet and Edward slumped on my couch upon entering my apartment. I sat on his side and pulled him to my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him.

I feel quite proud of Edward since he tried his best not to say anything upsetting to anyone. I remembered Esme, how attentive she was to everyone's needs. I noticed she won't take a bite unless everyone has got food in their plate. I wish I had someone like her. I wish I could be someone like her, someday.

"I want Esme to be my mom," I absentmindedly said.

I remembered the earlier conversation I had with Edward about my mother. As I remember it, I feel my heart weigh a million pounds. "When she left, life got hard without her. Charlie was really sad at one point, and I just kept waiting until the day she comes back. When I was a teenager I still waited for her. I wished that she was with me to guide me when I had my first period, or helped to pick the appropriate facial wash to use, stuff like that. But I kept denying one fact about the day she left: she never looked back. She didn't even kiss me goodbye or-or even just a hug. She didn't even look at me when I ran after her. Not a p-phone call, or a-a letter! Nothing! I-I-"

Edward pulled me to his chest as I cried my heart out. This is the only time I'd be crying over my mother. As I grew up waiting, the longing turned into hatred as I realized she will never come back. I cried for what seemed hours. Edward whispered comforting words to me and kissed me on my forehead.

When I opened my eyes I was in my dim bedroom. I must have fallen asleep while crying. Edward must have gone home. I stretched a bit before standing up. Then I heard my door open and someone walk in. I figured it must be Rose or Alice so I went in the kitchen.

"Edward?"

"Jesus!" he leaped. He was freshly changed and had some food on my counter. "What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I went home to shower and bought us some breakfast." He flashed his crooked grin at me.

"Wait, you stayed?" I asked in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I? You need me."

"What about Esme?"

"She knows I'm a big boy," he joked. I swatted his arm. "Don't worry baby, I already called her last night. Come on, let's eat."

I took a quick shower before eating breakfast with him. When I came back, the table is set with Edward waiting for me. My smile can't be wiped off my face at how happy I felt. Edward stayed true to his words, not leaving my side. He just keeps on surprising me at how compassionate he could be.

I'm thankful to have found someone like him in spite of my ill attitude towards him before.

I took Edward's hand and wrapped it with mine. "Baby, thank you."

Those are the only words I could manage to say without stuttering. He knows how much I mean it anyway.

Edward smiled warmly at me and he leaned over to give me a peck. "You're welcome."

I took the plates and washed them. "So, what do you want to do today? What time is it anyway?"

Edward stood by my side, in charge of the dishwasher. "It's about… quarter to eleven and I think you are due for grocery shopping. Baby, your cupboard is full of spiders!" I splashed a bit of water to him for teasing me. "Sorry, it's not like I've got some free time to! Oh, I know! Why don't we do grocery shopping and look for a wedding present for your sister and Jasper?"

"Okay, sounds good." He beamed.

Edward and I went to the grocery store. It was an educational trip, I must say. Basically, I learned about Edward's preference on food and other things.

We finished a couple of hours later and left my groceries with Paul, my doorman, before heading to eat snacks and shop for wedding presents.

Edward and I agreed that we will be telling the bride that we're dating on her wedding day, I'm sure she'd flip out when I'd tell her.

It's a nice feeling doing these things with Edward. It felt like we've been a couple for years. We've rummaged the mall for things to buy, but the engaged couple already has everything!

"Why don't we give them mugs?"

"Mugs?" my voice raised an octave. Seriously, why are men clueless about such things? "You can't buy them mugs, they already have those."

Bad gift suggestions kept on coming but I could see he was doing it on purpose to taunt me.

We passed by a jewelry store and something caught my eye. "Wait baby, look at this."

"Pretty," I whispered as I peeked. It was an antique vintage jewelry store. The necklaces on display are magnificent and I could see there's more inside. Then light bulb in my mind switched on, "These would be amazing presents."

I saw Edward nodding from my peripherals, "Let's take a look inside."

"Those are gorgeous," said a voice that made us both freeze.

Edward and I had both mortified looks on our faces. He slowly turned to face the person who greeted us. "Mom! What are you doing here?" he said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Hi Esme!" I greeted nervously.

She was smiling timidly and I noticed her eyes glance briefly at our twined hands. I felt happy that Edward didn't release my hand and wasn't ashamed of me… or that's what I only thought?

"Just looking around. You two should be at the house tomorrow evening, seven o' clock. Don't be late." She kissed my cheek and ruffled Edward's hair then walked away.

"Well that was…" Edward trailed off.

"I know…"

I didn't know what to make of what happened, but I'll take it as a good thing. At least, we didn't hear anything bad from her.

"W-why don't we just, uhm… Let's go in the shop." I said disoriented. "Yeah… right. We should."

The cloud of mystery over what just happened with Esme was forgotten. We were able to buy Alice and Jasper a necklace that compliments each other. Then we went home to sort my groceries.

No matter how tired we were walking for almost an entire day, I'm still left with one more chore: cook dinner.

I decided to go simple with spaghetti and meat balls. I let Edward lounge in my living room as I prepared the dinner. This is my first time cooking for Edward and I wanted it to be perfect.

"Damn, baby! Smells fucking good." Edward said leaning over the pot.

"Can't you wait a bit more? It's almost done," I chuckled. "Well, since you wouldn't let me help you with dinner, I'll set the table."

By the time I was done cooking, Edward was sitting on his chair, looking like he's drooling over the whole place. When I put some on his plate, he immediately twirled some pasta in his fork and popped it in his mouth.

"Careful! It's hot." I warned.

Edward didn't care and kept on taking bite after bite. "Mmm," he moaned. This is so good.

He kept on moaning and moaning, making me feel hornier by the second. I had to shift a couple of times in my seat since his sexy sounds sends throbbing sensations to my sex.

Edward wiped out everything I cooked and finished with a moan, "That was so good!"

"Thank you. Appreciate it." I smiled, gathering the dishes. "No, thank _you_!" Edward said, wrapping his arms around my stomach. He kissed my shoulder and took the dishes away from me. "I'll take it from here. You, sit down."

I complied. I was itching to ask something Edward though, I wanted to ask if he would be staying over. Well, since his mother knows, I don't think there would be a problem with that. Besides… that's what people whom are dating do, right? Is it too much to ask of him? Am I asking for too much?

"Hey, is something wrong?" Edward ask pulling my chin up.

I blushed as I sucked it all in. "No. Nothing." Him knowing that I couldn't lie, questioned me. "Really? 'Cause I think you have something to say."

Well, I really do want him to stay for the night. "What time are you leaving?"

Edward eyed me curiously. "Do you… want me to leave?" There was a hint of sadness in his tone.

I was fidgeting in my seat while I continued the conversation. "I-Would you like to stay? I mean… I-not if you don't want to. I'm just, you know, off-"

My rambling was cut by Edward's lips.

The kiss was urgent and needy. My hands immediately soared to his shoulders and his were cupping my face. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, then pulling me up and I hoisted my legs to his waist. He walked to the room while as we kissed. I moaned as I could feel his hands squeezing my ass.

We reached my room and we stumbled on my bed. He hovered over me, kissing my lips, jaw, and neck. I was panting by now, extremely aroused.

I don't know if we're having sex and I'm not quite sure we're both ready for it, but what the heck.

My hand slid from his neck to his torso, feeling his hard, toned abs. Then my hands slid further to his hips and found his ass. I squeezed his cheeks, earning a moan from him. His hips involuntarily bucked forward, grinding to my vagina, making us both hiss.

Edward then stopped all his ministrations, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

* * *

***End of chapter 34***

**Will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Show me some love and tell me what you think.**


	35. Meet the Parents

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

... but this story is MINE

**A/N: Here ya go! Sorry for the late post! I hope to update real soon.**

**Please continue reading and watch out for my new story :)**

* * *

Chapter 35: Meet the Parents

For a second I got sidetracked at his question. I don't think I'm ready to have sex with him yet. Tomorrow, maybe, but not at this very moment.

I pushed him back so that he would be the one laying on the bed while I straddled him.

"I'm not ready for sex. Not yet," I said truthfully. I leaned on him to whisper in his ear while rubbing in my breasts to his face, "But there are many things we could do…" I trailed off seductively.

In return, he groaned and buried his face in my breasts. He started massaging my girls with a bit of pressure while trailing kisses along them on my shirt.

_Damn._

Edward started sucking my nipples through my shirt, making me moan. I could feel myself getting wet down there as I felt my shirt dampen as he sucked.

His hands slid to the hem of my shirt, asking for permission, so I raised my arms up to let him pull it off. He attacked my lips once my shirt was gone. Our tongues met and rolled over each other, getting more torrid by the second.

He then kissed me along my jaw and neck, nibbling at times. Once he reached my breasts, he stared at it like it was some trophy then gently rubbing his palms on my very tout nipples.

"Oh God!" I hissed.

Then Edward dipped his head to my nipples, nibbling through my lace bra once again. It was so fucking hot the first time, it's even hotter that we're together.

He bit the lace of my bra, freeing my nipple. Now his tongue played with my pert ones. My hands wound in his hair, pushing him closer to my chest.

"You have perfect tits…" he said while fondling my breasts. Looking at them like my breasts are piles of gold.

Edward's tongue is heavenly but I can't just let him have all the glory.

I peeled his shirt off and pushed him to the bed once again. I peppered his body with wet and lingering kisses. I love kissing his abdomen, just where the V-shape of his body forms.

I worked on opening his jeans but when I was about to pull it down, his hands stopped me. "You don't have to do this, Bella."

Blowjobs aren't my most favorite thing, but if it would satisfy my man, I'm up for it.

"I know, but I want to. Relax," I kissed his body until he relaxed and continued my business.

His dick sprang in front of my eyes and I drooled over his large size. I ran my hands along his shaft before licking. I places my mouth at the tip of his cock then sucked and swirled my tongue. His hands flew to my hair and I earned a good moan from him.

My mouth slid back and forth, slowly taking all of him in.

I peeked at Edward only to see his eyes closed his head thrown back. He was biting his lips as moans and grunts escaped from him.

Whenever I'd reached his head, I would suck in and slide my tongue over his cock's slit making him clutch to my hair tighter.

I did those again and again, increasing my speed, wanting him to come.

I moaned and massaged his balls to make him come faster.

After sliding my mouth a few more times, Edward pushed me away and shot his load with a long moan.

"Fuck, Isabella!"

"What?" I giggled, playing innocent. I know I give great blowjobs and I felt smug as he came in minutes.

He grabbed me and whispered in my ear, "You have fucking great lips, Isabella." The way he said my name made my hair stand up. I shivered as I felt his breath near my ear.

He kept on caressing my boobs, pinching, squeezing, palming... It made me squirm every time.

"Edward," I moaned.

After one long suck, he trailed kisses from my chest to my lips. "Thank you," he pecked my lips. "That was beyond great!"

"You're welcome, baby. I'd gladly do it anytime," I kissed then hugged him. We let ourselves cool down. I was perfectly okay with that because I don't trust myself enough not to have sex with him if we don't stop.

"Baby, I need to grab a few things at home. Do you mind?"

"Oh!" Suddenly, my face grew hotter as I remembered the clothes I bought for him. "I don't think you have to. I… uhm… bought some stuff for you. I mean–it's not like I expect you to stay. I just thought, you know," I shrugged, "in case of emergencies. I mean–you're not obliged…"

Edward let out a laugh leaving me embarrassed and confused.

"Will you stop rambling? Don't worry, I find it very cute that you want me to stay so bad!" He wiggled his brows.

I hit him with a pillow, "Don't flatter yourself, you Annoying Bastard."

"Alright, alright! Sorry baby." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes then took my tote from the living room and handed him the things I bought. I took the shower first. I even made an effort to brush my hair so that I won't look like a walking haystack.

I waited for Edward in bed a bit fidgety. Then he came out with a smile on his face wearing a plain white shirt and the flannel pants I bought him.

I immediately cuddled next to him once he slid in bed. He was brushing his fingers through my hair. "Thanks for the clothes. It fits well, by the way."

"You're welcome. Alice's shopping skills rubbed off me." I chortled. "Wait, what do you think about your mother's invitation?"

"To be honest, I don't know what to think, but if she grills us both, I have you. No need to worry." Said Edward while rubbing my left arm.

"You don't think she'll tell Alice?" I asked. I wanted to be the one to tell Alice, not from other people. I don't want her upset by it.

"My mom is not the type who says anything, I'm sure you know that. Most likely she just keeps to herself unless it is openly talked about."

Makes sense.

"Well, she sure has a satisfied smile on her face..." I murmured. I remember Edward not letting go of my hand when Esme saw us. Did he forget the we were holding hands or what? "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Go fish," he said.

"Earlier, when Esme saw us. You… didn't let go of my hand. Why?"

Edward breathed a few times before he answered, making me a wee bit anxious. "That's quite simple. We're dating."

I propped myself up and quirked a brow at his answer. He sat up to speak.

"What the heck, right? Well we are dating and it's not like we're denying it; we're just... setting everything at our own pace. We're like celebrities in a sense and our friends and families are the paparazzi. Sometimes, we just need a break from the limelight and do things on our own – without anyone directing or criticizing our every move."

I nodded, smiling at his analogy. "And if they don't approve, well fuck them! I don't see why they don't; I don't care what she or other people may say about us. What's important is that we're together and we won't leave each other no matter what. And don't you ever think that I am ashamed or embarrassed of you; I know how your mind works, so, stop that shit. I am more than proud to be with you."

His speech blew me away and he has me on a pile of goo once again. This man knows me so well in a short span of time.

"Thank you," I kissed his lips and hugged him.

"You're welcome, baby."

I couldn't stop beaming and dozed off happily.

I woke up to a tingling feeling. Edward drew invisible lines on an exposed area of my hip.

"Good morning," I kissed his chest.

Edward kissed my forehead in return. "Good morning to you too."

"So, what are we up to today?" I asked cheerfully.

"Slow down, tiger!" he chuckled. "Oh, by the way, Rosalie called. She left you a message."

I'm still mad at her. No matter how sorry she is for inviting Jacob Black over. I will never get over that. I got up to erase her message without even listening to it.

"Baby, why did you do that?"

Wrong question, Edward. I couldn't help but let out a rant on him. "You can't blame me! She invited that–that jerk last night! She ruined dinner by inviting him while he ruined it more by saying crappy things!"

He walked to me and rubbed my shoulders to calm me down. "I know. And I can't blame you for that mother fucking ass and for Rosalie's fault, but just so you know, all she wants is to have coffee and talk."

I know despite what Rosalie has done last night to piss Edward that he's not mad at her. But I really couldn't let it down. Imagine my horror when Jacob opened that stupid mouth of his. Ugh!

"Bella, calm down! I'm gonna go make us some coffee." Edward bid me a kiss before leaving the room.

I stomped my way to the bath, still feeling peeved about last night. I don't know why Edward is so calm about last night's fuck up.

After taking a shower, Edward managed to make me smile by preparing me coffee with butter and toast. We agreed on having lunch at home then do a bit of catching up in work. Edward has a lot of paper work due and it would be fun doing something new.

I was doing the laundry while Edward was going through some documents.

I couldn't help but smile once in a while at his furrowed brows.

I put a mug of freshly brewed coffee on the table and sat on the arm chair. "Don't stress yourself, big boy." I kissed his shoulder and started to massage it.

He leaned into my touch and let out a heaved breath. "All this trouble Carlisle has gotten me into…" he muttered.

Recently, Carlisle has thought about venturing into representing celebrities – model, actually. Blondie, A.K.A. Tanya, the Supermodel wants Masen Communications to represent her.

"Chill baby. No need to rush anything." Truthfully, I dread the idea.

"Yeah, I guess I could use more of these." Edward said, pulling me to his lap making me yelp. He dipped his head and pressed his lips onto mine.

The kiss was sweet and gentle. Later on, I felt his hand slither under my shirt. His hand reached to cup my breasts. "No bra?" he groaned and kissed me harder. I had to let out a chuckle at his frustration at his discovery that I didn't have any bra on.

I squirmed and moaned once again as he made me feel various wonderful sensation by playing with my nipples.

Suddenly, Edward's phone buzzed, starling us both.

"Fuck!" he spat.

Damn! Nice timing, dear caller!

Edward hastily grabbed his phone and answered with a huff. He seemed to be a bit taken aback by what the person is saying and put the phone down after a few moments.

"Mom," he shrugged. "She wants us to pickup something for her and she's terribly sorry for interrupting my business."

"Apology accepted," I giggled. I looked at the time and it was a few minutes past five. I told hopped off to get ready and ignored Edward's grumbling about 'cuddling for a few more minutes is not bad!'

He's such a baby sometimes.

He changed into his jeans and a shirt I bought him while I took time to dress nicely. Edward insisted I wear only jeans and a blue red top since it won't be a formal gathering. I complied though I really wanted to wear a dress and be pretty.

Edward groaned. "Baby, there's nothing wrong with jeans and that… shir–top; I'm sorry, top, it is. You look absolutely perfect no matter what!"

I rolled my eyes at Edward and stared out the windshield.

I saw Edward tug his hair, a habit of his he does at times he's angry or frustrated. To my surprise, he pulled up by the sidewalk.

"Edward, wha–?"

Edward cut me off. "Isabella, will you please stop sulking about this? Do you know how frustrating it is when you do that?"

I can see he's totally annoyed with me and I felt hurt by the way he talked to me. I know it's silly but he doesn't have to lash out on me.

I looked down at my hands, willing myself not to cry and just be upset. I heard Edward take in several deep breaths and I could see in my mind that he's pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella?" Edward called. I didn't look at him, I just shifted in my seat, "Can we go now?"

Edward took my face in his hands and turned my head to his. I didn't dare look at his eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry. Please, stop all this nonsense? You're perfect! You don't need to dress up for my mother or anyone. You look gorgeous, specially without clothes."

"What? You perv!" I giggled. I felt better with him clarifying his point. At least we aren't up for any fights, that is.

"Well it's true!" he laughed, "Listen, baby I'm sorry. But I mean what I said, you look perfect no matter what. Are we okay?"

I smiled and nodded. Then we drove away. We picked up the bread Esme asked for and I bought a few pastries to go with dinner. I was quite nervous on the way, thinking about what will happen. We sure don't know if it would be our version of Meet the Parents night, but if it is, I hope everything goes well.

"Ready?" Edward asked, holding my hand tight.

I had butterflies all over my stomach and I wasn't sure if I could make it without barfing in five minutes. "I think so," I shrugged weakly.

Edward chuckled and pecked my lips, "It will be fine, trust me. Come on."

Yes, I trust you, but I don't trust my klutzy self! I wanted to say but I let Edward drag me in.

"Mom? We're here!" Edward shouted.

I didn't understand why he did that since the house was huge, how could Esme hear us?

"I don't think she heard you," I squeaked and then was dragged by Edward to the kitchen. Edward kept in shouting mom – which I found ridiculous, really – until Esme came toward us.

"Good! You're here!" she came smiling, greeting us both with a hug and kiss.

"We have your bread. And I got you desert, if you dint mind." I said, raising the bag.

"I certainly don't mind! Thank you dear, how nice of you. Let me just put this away – oh! Silly me! Edward, I have something for you," she jumped happily.

As soon as she disappeared, a little voice from the hallway came screaming to us. "Unca Eh-wuuuuuuud!"

A very cute red-haired, freckled, fair-skinned boy leaped into Edward's arms. Edward swung him in his embrace, laughing like he'd never laughed before. A big, wide smile broke into my face upon seeing that picture. I couldn't help but think about a brown-haired little boy with smoldering jade eyes and red cheeks in Edward's arm, laughing as they swirl around.

Edward knelt down and peppered the boy with kisses, making him giggle hysterically. I'd want to have a boy someday, a boy as adorable as this kid.

"I missed you buddy!" Edward said, tickling him.

"Stop! Stop unca Eh-wud!" the boy pleaded happily. He has a weird accent when he speaks.

I watched them as they played closely then Edward caught my eye. "Hey buddy, I'd like you to meet someone," Edward said, ushering me to come forward.

I slowly bent down to his level, so that I won't scare him.

"Riley, I want you to meet auntie Bella, Bella, this is Riley, my nephew."

I was surprised at how Edward addressed me. By Riley calling me 'aunt' mean something?

"Hey there Riley!" I said, offering a hand. I felt silly at that though. Riley seemed to deliberate, making me nervous. "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you big boy," I complimented him which seemed to work – I overheard him bragging to Edward how much he grew.

Riley smiled and took shook my hand a little too eagerly. "I'm a big _bouy_ now!" he boasted, pushing his chest forward.

"I can see that," I chuckled.

"Now Riley, what did I say about greeting pretty women?" I raised my brow at Edward as Riley pushed him away and fixed himself.

"Sorry, 'm'lay-die," Riley bowed, uttering this words with a weird accent. Riley took my hand and kissed it, bowing once again, "Riley at your service."

Oh my gosh! This kid is absolutely adorable! "Why, thank you, Sir Riley. I appreciate your very warm welcome; only a man like you can make me feel so special."

Riley's face was practically torn into half by his smile, while Edward knelt amused by his follower. Seriously, the kid would do anything an adult would tell him to.

As much as I want to stick around, I wanted to help Esme in the kitchen. "Well boys, I'll have to see you later; I'll be helping Esme with dinner."

Riley bowed to me and I wanted to squeeze him like a plush toy so bad before I went to the kitchen. Esme took me in warmly, as expected. Though I've relaxed from Riley's entertainment, I'm still feeling a bit jittery.

I was spreading butter on the sliced bread while Esme and I made small talk once in awhile. It was a comfortable silence as I waited for Esme to say something about what she saw yesterday. After we've put the food in the oven, Esme made me sit as she took a tub of ice cream from the freezer.

"Don't tell Edward," she said. I laughed in reply and dug in after Esme.

Esme cleared her throat – here it comes! i gulped – and spoke, "Bella… I'm not forcing you to say anything and I won't ask anything either, but I just want to tell you–" she paused and I stiffened.

Then she did something which was the last thing on my mind – she hugged me. "Thank you, Bella! Thank you for bringing my son back!"

I didn't know what she meant, but I'll take it as a good thing. I hugged her back and we stayed like that for awhile.

Esme pulled away, still holding my shoulders as I saw tears formed in her eyes. I felt a bit teary-eyed as well, driven by her emotions; she really is thankful at what I had done. What exactly? I don't know yet.

"Thanks, too, Esme," I started, "thanks for not pushing it. Though, we both know there's something going on between your son and I." I winked.

Esme giggled and dabbed a napkin on the edge of her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she joked.

We've talked about a tone of things. Having the earlier conversation with Esme made us both veer into a deeper relationship. It felt like… like I had a mother. Esme told me she and Carlisle was babysitting Riley for her niece, Carmen, whom was on a second honeymoon until Alice's rehearsal dinner. She told me that Carmen and her husband Alec (Riley's biological parents, okay people?), was reluctant at first but Riley made them go away. Riley is half English, which totally makes sense for his weird accent.

"Riley's adorable! I would love to have a boy someday." I said.

"You should be ready then to get rough and dirty," Esme warned. "I have no problems with being dirty! Although, Edward will have to do the chasing. I don't have the best balance on Earth."

Esme looked up to me immediately with a huge smile on her face. Jesus! What did I just say?

I blushed furiously, thinking of how I could recover from that bad spill, but nothing came out of my mouth. Esme sensed my discomfort and reached for my hand, squeezing it.

"Don't worry honey, I can already see you'll have gorgeous kids and I actually can't wait for that time to come!"

My head was spinning at what just happened, but I am glad that Esme wants grandchildren… from Edward and I! Meaning… She likes me as his son's beau!

Edward and Riley came bustling in with Carlisle in tow. It's a good thing dinner was already set.

Feeding Riley was… quite a mess. He eats well, but messily; of course, what would you expect from a kid, right?

Carlisle was really enthusiastic – almost as enthusiastic as Edward – about having Riley over. The two grown men basically tumbled over who gets to play with him or feed him. I didn't understand why, but it was fun to watch.

After dinner, we played with Riley. He was like Flubber and a wilder version of Alice.

"Aun-tea Bell-uh! I'll save you!" said Riley as I screamed for help.

I was the Damsel in Distress, while Edward was the ugly monster and Riley was my Knight in shining armor. We re-did the whole scene again and again until he dozed off, fighting Edward. Riley had a complete outfit, by the way, with the sword, cape, etc..

I kissed Riley good night then went to the family room.

"How's he doing?" Esme smiled.

"He's asleep now. Edward's tucking him in," I sat down.

Edward came afterwards and we just kept the conversation running. Esme and I discussed Alice's wedding while the men talked about the family business; occasionally, we'd all converse.

We didn't know it was late until I saw the time on the t.v. channel.

"It's already ten? I think I should be going." I said.

I also didn't notice that I was practically leaning on Edward and he has his arm around my waist. I blushed slightly and pushed away all the negative things on my mind.

"Oh no! You have work tomorrow. I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't see the time!" Esme cried.

"It's fine. I'm having such a good time, too bad we've got work tomorrow." Of course I wanted to spend time with Edward's parents. It feels so relaxing, bonding with them like this.

"Crap! I forgot it was a Monday tomorrow," Edward groaned.

I stood up, wanting to help Esme clean up, but she scowled at me and said the help would take care of it. "Edward, are you heading home after or not?" Esme said with a not-so-innocent smile on her face.

I knew my face was flaming red by then.

"We're going, mom." Edward said, ignoring the question. Carlisle chuckled and bid goodbye to us. Esme was a bit red in the face too.

The night was a whirlwind for me but I had a good time despite a few embarrassing moments. I let Edward just drop me off since he has no work clothes with me. I dozed off immediately, too tired from night's activity.

Edward came to fetch me that morning and we're both grinning idiots when we saw each other. Edward was extra happy with his favorite nephew in town that it was infectious.

We bid each other a sweet goodbye by making out in the car for a few minutes.

I saw three stems of lilies I assume from Jacob on my desk and put it aside so I wouldn't see a reminder of him.

The whole day was quite hectic. The weekly meeting took place. Edward and I flirted back and forth in the conference room earning glares from Angela; I think she saw Edward rub my knees. Both Edward and I were swamped with meetings. I met with clients while he met with other people. I sent my staff to deal with Jacob, I have no time for more crap and moved on to my next meeting which took longer than expected.

Rosalie also called several times and left messages but I told Angela to block all of those.

At last! My day ended at seven o' clock in the evening. I waited patiently for Edward until he was off.

"Riley called me a few times at work," he shook his head lightly and let out a laugh, "he kept on calling me like a mother, asking me what I was doing over and over."

I giggled, imagining the sweet boy on the phone. "Well, can't blame him for missing his uncle. I missed his you too."

Edward looked at me with warm eyes as he parked the car in their driveway. "I missed _you," _Edward said and gave me a long, hot French-kissing.

When we entered the Cullen's mansion, they were having dinner and Riley was wriggling out of his highchair to sit beside Edward. Riley gave me a kiss on the with matching sauce left on my cheek.

Esme and Carlisle didn't say anything when we entered holding hands. In fact, they had the biggest smiles.

Again, we played with Riley until he lost his battle with his eyelids. I was too exhausted when I got home that I woke up the next day to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Bella! Thank God you picked up!"

I jumped upright and looked at the caller id. "Rosalie, I don't care what you have to say I'm still pissed at you!" I said and ended the call right after.

I looked at the clock and saw it was time to get ready for work.

Edward picked me up and my anger lifted a bit when he kissed me.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Edward quirked his brow. I knew he sensed my off mood. "Rosalie called, but I hung up."

"It's been days since you've talked? Isn't that bad?" Edward said with a tone of doubt.

"You were there when Jacob decided to ruin dinner, you should know better!" I snapped. Edward said a faint 'okay' and focused on driving. My anger has risen and I was lashing out on Edward so I decided to shut up.

"Sorry baby," I said in the elevator. "It's fine baby. Don't worry."

I tiptoed and kissed him before someone else got in the elevator with us.

The usual happened on a Tuesday morning. I was busy with paper work and I was looking forward to my lunch date with Edward.

Then I heard the fuss outside my office and someone screaming. I thought I heard someone familiar and prayed to God it wasn't Rosalie – but it was.

My door came busting open with Angela on Rosalie's heel, begging her to stay out of my office.

"Isabella Swan! I will not take any more of this shit! You. Won't. Be. Ignoring. Me. Anymore!" She yelled.

"Ms. Hale, if you would be so kind to wait for Ms. Swan's break–"

Rose looked like she was about to strangle my assistant. "Angela! If you don't shut up I will kick your ass!"

"Enough, Rosalie!" I said sternly. I gave Angela an apologetic smile and let her go. I can see people from my open door gaping before Angela closed it.

"Good, she left. Can we please leave now and have lunch? My treat!" she pouted.

I personally didn't know what to do with my best friend or so called best friend, but right now, I am fuming. I didn't say anything, yet. I grabbed my wallet and went out of the room, Rosalie following me and the office was dead silent, with their eyes glued to us.

Rosalie kept on talking but I tried to tune everything out. When we reached the lobby, I bolted out for the doors.

"Bells! Wait!" Rose called. "Why are you in a hurry? You have a fucking hours to spare."

That made it. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my around, almost smashing into her and I just… exlopded.

"What did you do that for? Couldn't you just wait for me to call you back instead of making a fucking mess in my office?"

"Bella, calm down–"

"Calm down? Calm down! You, want me, to calm down?" I laughed in sarcasm, "You are a total bitch, a spoiled hag making a fucking unnecessary scene in _my_ office and you tell me to calm down?" Rosalie winced at my words and I could tell I hurt her. "Which part of I'm pissed don't you understand, huh? Which part of your fucking dinner plans can't you remember? The one where you fucked up or your guest?"

She just gaped at me with an embarrassed and hurt expression on her face. I waited for her to answer, but nothing came out.

"You're wasting my time."

"Don't walk out on me!" Rose said grabbing my arm. "Look, I just want to have lunch and talk about this. Is that too much to ask?

"All I want is for us to fix things but you are so fucking stubborn! It's not my intention to ruin dinner at the Cullen's, you know that! And if you can't forgive me for inviting Jacob, then I don't think we'd ever work things out." I could see that she was holding back her tears and well… you wouldn't want to see your best friend cry, right?

"Fine! You drive and pay," I said walking to where her car was parked.

We were at Bello, waiting for our food when Rose finally broke the silence.

"Listen, don't play that stubborn bitch on me or I swear, I'll kick your ass."

I threw her a glare, then she said, "I'm sorry." I couldn't believe my ears. Whenever we have petty fights, even if it was her fault, she won't say sorry unless you say it first. "I know, I know!" she held her hands up in surrender, "Fine! I know that I am a big fucking pain in the ass… at times! And for that, I'm really sorry."

I couldn't help but forgive Rose for this. It was too much to pass up since this – admitting to her faults – happens once in a blue moon.

"Nice speech there, Rosie. You're forgiven." I sniggered as she flipped me off. "And I'm sorry, too."

After that conversation, things went back to normal.

_Baby, can we have dinner out instead? Rosalie kind of kidnapped me. Will spill later – B, _I texted Edward.

Luckily, he was still stuck in a meeting so I didn't have to make up for skipping lunch with him. Rose and I were conversing nonstop like we didn't even fight in the first place.

I told Rosalie about Riley and the conversation Esme and I had the other night. She reckons that Esme 'Hates that brainless model (AKA Tanya Denali)' that's why Esme thanked me. But I think otherwise. Edward told me that they grew up together.

"So, how's the sex?" I nearly spat my drink on Rosalie but she just rolled her eyes on me, "What the fuck Bella? It's not like it's new. Come on! I need details!"

"I don't have any details!" I said with my face bright red.

"What? You haven't had sex?" she screeched. "God Rosie! Can you be any louder?" I said, annoyed. It's a good thing we were far from the people dining with us. "Shut up, okay? We aren't having sex… yet."

By looking at Rose's face, she has this perplexed and sorry expression on. "But… you've been together for almost a month? Where's the action?"

I sighed, "I don't think I'm ready. I dunno… Is it too fast?"

"Of course not! It doesn't matter, really, as long as you won't regret it when you wake up." I smiled at Rose's reply. She may be 'in love' with sex, but she makes sense about it, too.

After an hour and a half, I had to get back to the office so we headed out. Thanks to my luck, we ran into Jacob. I gave him a curt nod, grabbed my best friend and rushed to her car. I heard his footsteps after us, "Bella! Bella, please!"

"This is so high school," Rose whispered. "Shut up and get in the car!" I said then turned to Jacob.

"Bells!" Jake grinned. "I'm heading back to work, so I really don't have time."

Jake rolled his eyes at me, "Bells, why are you avoiding me? I miss you…" he pouted.

Of course I missed Jacob too. The old one, the Jacob that wouldn't hurt the people I love. The friendly Jacob…

"Because you're being a jerk," I said coldly, "and things will only be better if you stop acting like one."

He tensed at what I said, his body language displayed anger.

"Jake, what happened to you? You weren't like this before..." I sighed and shook my head. "I'm going now. See you around." I left him standing and slid in Rose's car.

Rose didn't bother to say anything and dropped me off. I went straight up and apologized to Angela for Rose.

Our day ended earlier than yesterday. Edward and I had dinner out and I told him about my lunch with Rose. Turns out he had something to do with it.

"Rose called you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?" he chuckled. "I didn't want to be stuck in between you and Rose. Besides, Emmett bugged me to help you two make up. The man is dying without sex!"

I giggled as I imagined Emmett's sour face.

We finished dinner late and he went home to drop me off. Too bad we have and early call in the office tomorrow so he can't stay for long.

The usual happened the next day. We both finished late and had late dinner in my apartment.

Thursday came and was the usual in the morning. I missed Riley and made up my mind to come by the Cullen's house and spend time with him.

A few minutes before noon, Edward came in my office… with Esme and Riley.

"'Tea Bell-uh!" Riley greeted.

"Hi bud!" I carried him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you two, but he wouldn't stop crying unless I brought him here. I was hoping we could have lunch to satisfy him for a bit." Esme said.

"Riley misses his uncle," Edward winked. "He misses his aunt Bella more!" I answered back.

"Whatever! Well, let's have lunch then!" Edward said and took Riley from me. We ate at McDonald's first. Riley itched to play in the Play area but we didn't let him since, well, to be honest, it's not the cleanest place on Earth. Edward told him that we're going somewhere better than McDonald's to keep him from crying. I thought he was just telling a little white lie but afterwards, we went to a place called Family Grounds Café.

Everything was new to me and fell in love with the place. There's a café for parents right where you enter then of course the play rooms.

"I'd have to bring my kids here someday…" I muttered but instantly shook away the thought. Ever since I've been with Edward, thoughts of the future visit me more often than my liking. It freaks me out!

The adrenaline-filled Riley went straight for the playroom but had to be beckoned because Edward had booked a private room for him.

"Resources," he winked when he figured the question in my head.

"Lucky you!" I teased.

Esme was out in the café, leaving Riley with us.

The kid was overjoyed with the playroom Edward hooked him up with. There were loads of toys and art materials, he was basically on cloud nine.

He kept on distributing toys to us, not knowing which one to play with first. We let him enjoy the room while he can. Meanwhile, Edward and I took the time to talk.

"So, how's your morning?" he asked, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Boring. Good thing Riley surprised us today, huh?" I said with a beam on my face.

"I'm about to go crazy with these fucking meetings!"

"Edward! Don't curse in front of innocent minds!" I scolded. "Sorry," he laughed, "I'm just so exhausted, specially with Alice bugging me about the wedding."

I gasped, feigning offense. "You? I'm the maid of honor! What does she want with you?"

"Very funny!" he glared, "She keeps on bugging me about the fitting. I don't know why she bothers asking me to fit the tux if she knows my measurements by heart? I don't get it!"

I giggled at Edward's ignorance, "Baby, come on! It's her – I mean _their_ wedding day! Of course she would want everything to be perfect. Cooperate with her, okay? No matter how ridiculous it may seem to you. You wouldn't want glitches in your wedding day, do you?"

Edward turned his head to me with a contemplating look on his face and his eyes held mine. I just realized that maybe my question threw him off beat. I was starting to feel my face heat up and I felt quite embarrassed.

I was about to say something, but Edward asked me something that truly confused and interested me.

"Do you… by any chance… want to… get… married?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course I do!" I answered too giddy. "I mean, yeah. I do, hopefully…"

He turned his body to me and held my hands. He still seemed to be thinking about something, but my thoughts are jumbled. Are we really talking about marriage with a child busy playing in the back ground?

"Are you… ready to settle down?"

I looked in his jade eyes making my thoughts jumble even more. Why was he asking this now? Does this mean anything or was he just plain curious?

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Well, right now? I don't really know. I… guess it depends?"

He was about to say something but Esme came in the room. "Hi! Is everything okay? Carlisle's already here to pick us up."

Still dazed about my most recent conversation with Edward, I managed to squeak an 'okay' to her. Edward seemed to be in a deeper thought when I chanced a look on him. Riley started wailing, calling my attention.

Riley clung onto Edward. He was crying so hard, screaming and jerking as Esme reached for making him turn so red.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He doesn't want to leave. He wants to stay with Edward." Esme frowned. "Now Riley, uncle Edward has to go to work. He'll be home later, don't worry."

He seemed to wail even more and cry harder. The whole room was filled with it and I doubt if no once heard us outside.

"Why don't I baby sit him?" I actually didn't want to leave him, too. I wanted to spend more time with Riley.

Esme declined, but I was persistent. I've never babysat before and I'd like to give it a try. "It's fine Esme. I have nothing more to do in the office. We can wait for Edward until he's done then head home. Riley could stay the night with me."

Esme looked apprehensive but Edward looked pleased, if I may. "You heard that buddy? You'll be sleeping over with aunt Bella!"

The cries toned down and he was hiccoughing through his words. "Reely? I don't wunt to go home."

"Well, you have to ask granma Esme first," I chuckled.

He seemed to deliberate for a few moments then coyly asked if he could go. Esme had no choice and finally let him. He told the news to Carlisle who was waiting outside. We had to install the car seat in Edward's car and get his small bag from Esme before leaving though.

As we drove off, Riley sang happily and I thought about how easy it would be. Just a few snacks when he's hungry, there's t.v. in my house – I'm sure that would be a big help – and I could play games with him without the need of toys and… and I've got tubs of ice cream in my freezer! That would do it. Besides, Edward would be there most of the time, I'm sure he's been left with Riley a couple of times.

"Have you babysat other than Riley?" I asked, deeply curious.

Edward gave me a surprised look. "I've never babysat before."

"Okay… not what I've imagined…" Panic didn't much surge over me. I commissioned myself that it would be best to keep Riley happy – always keep Riley happy so no one cries!

"Do you know what games he likes to play?"

"He plays about anything, actually. But the ones where I throw him up in the air and chase him, I think those are his favorites. Can't stop begging for more," Edward said thoughtfully.

"That doesn't help! I can't got throwing him up in the air! My arms are too weak and I've got… poor hand-eye coordination." I said slightly defeated. Edward isn't helping at all.

"Baby, relax! Riley's easy to take care of," Edward rubbed the bank of my hand to reassure me.

I gave him a weak smile and made a mental list of the games I could remember. So far I have none! Anyway, I made a mental list of healthy dishes I could feed Riley. I bombarded Edward with questions like Riley's allergies, his favorite cartoons, etc.. Each question he answered very thoughtfully and quite accurately .

I had to ask Riley what his favorite food was and he screamed 'chocolate!' I guess he's still hyped by the whole idea that I'd have to ask him later.

All the while I expected Edward to drive us back to the office but he parked at my home instead. "See you later baby," I leaned over to give him a peck.

"Thanks baby! But I'm staying with you!" he grinned and got out of the car before I could say anything.

"Edward, you can't stay! You have a ton of work. We can wait for you when you're done. I don't want you to miss out on anything important," I babbled as we entered the elevator.

"Which I won't, I promise!" he said with a sigh, "Stop worrying about me and my work, it's not yours to worry about in the first place, okay?"

I nodded, somewhat agreeing to him. "Good," he smiled. "I won't let this opportunity pass up. I'm with my favorite girl and my favorite nephew, right buddy?"

Riley grinned and high fived Edward.

Suddenly, my phone rang with '**Charlie's arrival. Pick him up now.**' flashing on the screen.

"Shit! Charlie! Edward! Charlie! I forgot! They're flying in!" I couldn't believe myself! How come I forgot about Charlie's flight! Jesus. We talked on the phone the other night, how stupid of me!

Edward looked confused as well, also forgetting this important day.

"Let's… drive him home then, so we could fetch Charlie."

"No," I said, "I don't want him upset again." I don't like the idea of having to cut off Riley's bit of fun. I knew he looked forward to this and it was a good time for Edward to Charlie. At least he will soften up a bit with a presence of a kid. "Riley will still sleep over, okay? It's best, I think. He can't necessarily attack you while there's a kid in my apartment."

I saw Edward swallow his saliva and winced, probably imagining the worst case scenario. Oh how I loved this.

I scanned my brain for the most viable thing to do and voiced it to Edward.

"Okay, listen. Plan A: I can call Charlie and tell him they take a cab to their hotel then come here so we could be more prepared; Plan B: we pick them up and ask if they would like to stay in the hotel first or straight to my apartment. What do you think?"

Edward seemed to deliberate for a moment, weighing the pros and cons as I did.

"I would really love the first one, but the second one is highly recommendable when meeting your girlfriend's parents for the first time," he said.

I snorted at his reply and talked to Riley. "Hey bud, we'll just be picking up my dad and his wife, is that okay? They will be your new playmates, too."

Riley just nodded and went back to singing some song I've never heard.

Edward and I weren't speaking much on the way to the airport, unless answering Riley's queries. I knew Edward was worried about meeting Charlie for the first time. I haven't exactly brought anyone home for Charlie to meet which makes it quite… interesting and dreadful.

Charlie is a bit strict, like a typical father, but he let me have my fun. I know he'd be cold towards Edward, but that's how he always is when it comes to his only girl. Sue will be with him anyway, so no harm can be done.

"Nervous?" I asked, but Edward didn't say anything. "I guess this is you scene for Meet the Parents, huh?" I teased and Edward scowled at me in reply.

"Relax!" I laughed. "It will be fine. Nothing will go wrong…" I said, not entirely able to convince myself either.

Edward meeting my father the first time, with babysitting Riley is not a good idea.

I just hope things would go smoothly.

Soon enough, we reached the airport and I immediately saw Charlie's balding hair with Sue in tow.

"There they are," I pointed and let Edward pull over the driveway. "Just relax, okay? I'll be with you, don't worry." He nodded.

"Will you be okay if my parents sit with you, bud?" Riley just nodded, still singing then I gave his uncle a peck before getting out of the car.

"Dad!" I said, running to him and his wife.

"Hi!" I hugged him then Sue. Charlie was busy complimenting about how better I looked so I couldn't say what I had to, to prevent shock in his system.

"Dad! Listen – " I cut him off, "I… Well, we've got some situation…" I couldn't continue and felt my face heat up. "Well… I… offered to babysit for my bo – Alice's nephew… I was wondering if you would like to go the hotel first, rest a bit then head to my place after awhile or do you want to go straight to my apartment?"

My voice was quivering, suddenly feeling more nervous than necessary for the moment my father and my beloved will meet. Charlie gave me a scrutinizing look, obviously reading my body language – why do cops have to do this? Even to their own family!

"We'll be staying at the hotel first," Sue said for Charlie. I knew she was saving me, so I gave her a grateful smile. I helped them with their bags and lead them to the Aston Martin.

Charlie whistled, "Sweet ride" eyeing the Aston Martin. I wanted to laugh at him, completely unaware he'd be getting a ride in it. I inched the Aston Martin and reached for the trunk. Charlie stopped dead on his tracks with pure admiration on his face.

"Bells! You bought another car? Wow… you're taste in cars… First a Benz, now this, too… You have a taste for expensive cars, huh? Look at the mags!" he was too absorbed in the car, that he didn't even notice Edward open the trunk for me. I gave him an encouraging smile and turned to face my parents.

Sue was, of course, a naturally warm person that she immediately smiled when she saw Edward. My dad, a moody person when it comes to boys had no clue about what was happening. I winked at Sue then pulled Edward to the side where my father was so he could see what was happening.

"Hey dad!"

"Yeah?" he answered, not even looking at me. Both Sue and I rolled our eyes and she had to elbow him. "Ow – what?" Charlie asked then finally looked at us.

His face turned cold and rigid, fully aware of what was happening. Edward's hand started to get clammy and I knew he was very nervous and I gave him a squeeze.

I cleared my throat then spoke. "Dad, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, this is my father, Charlie, and my step mother, Sue."

Edward reached for Sue's hand first whom shook it without hesitation and reached out for Charlie who looked… green.

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan," Edward said, his hand still in the air. Charlie then straightened up and pushed out his round stomach. "Good afternoon," he said and shook Edward's hand.

"Okay, now, let's go!" I said, breaking the tension as we all went for the doors; Edward being the gentleman, opened it for me then my parents. Charlie was a bit stubborn and was annoyingly slow.

Riley fell asleep and Sue admired his beautiful features quietly. Finally we were off to the hotel, as what I've instructed Edward but my father decided to butt in. "Drive us straight to Bella's apartment, will you."

"Charlie!" Sue smacked his arm, "Don't mind him, kids. We're going to the hotel first."

"Are you sure? It's alright if Chief Swan doesn't – " Edward was cut off. "No, Edward, it's fine. Don't worry about Chief Swan, he's just having a little tantrum." Said Sue.

I sniggered at Sue, thankful for her presence while Charlie grumbled some incoherent words. "Rich people and their cars," I heard him muttering.

He reluctantly got out of the car in the hotel, still making excuses about not having to stay there, but Sue wasn't having any.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed her goodbye. They will take a cab to my apartment for dinner then we drove away.

Tension was out and we could breathe normally again.

"Sorry about Charlie, but you were great." I said, kissing the back of Edward's hand. He gave me a smile and held my hand tight.

"Damn! I thought my knees were about to give out! I've never been so intimidated in my life!"

"That's just Charlie being overprotective. You know how father's usually are. Most specially in cases like mine wherein I'm his only girl."

Edward nodded thoughtfully though still quite in awe.

Riley woke up when we stepped in the elevator and he ran out as fast as he can when we got off the elevator. Luckily my door was the last in the hall that I didn't bother coming after him. He did the same thing once we were in my apartment. He ran here and there; to the end of the hall back to where Edward and I sat then back again.

"Is he always like this?" I asked, surprised at the kid's immediate rush.

"Sometimes," Edward winked.

"Alright, I'm gonna go change now. I'll put something for you to wear on my bed after." I said then left.

Edward changed after me then he played with Riley. I didn't participate much since my Edward was spinning with Riley in his arms and kept on swinging him in the air. I wondered how he could do it for a long time and my eyes flickered to his arms.

Fucking sexy arms! I had to force myself to think of something more innocent than gripping his arm while he pounds in and out of me.

Then Riley would come to me, screaming as Edward ran after him, scaring him, then Riley would take off again and the chase goes on and on and on!

I decided to make dinner then and went to the kitchen. I rummaged through everything I have. Every now and then I would think of a recipe but doubt if Riley would like dishes with spices and herbs. I don't think he'd enjoy that. I didn't know if I was to make a separate dish for him or not.

"Awntea Bell-uh, can I have some wu-ter please?" Riley came in the kitchen, panting. "Sure bud," I smiled at his cute weird accent, getting a glass of water.

"Can I have one too?" said Edward with an innocent smile.

"Sure big boy," I winked then giggled, handing each of them glasses. They drained their glasses and asked for more, they were so thirsty and sweaty like I haven't turned on the air-conditioning.

"What the – Edward, what have you two been doing?" I wiped Riley's face with a paper towel and his sweaty body and back. His shirt was a bit drenched. I glared at Edward who shrugged nonchalantly. I got a new shirt for Riley to wear and wiped most of his sweat away. I sat him on the counter, "Sit here for awhile, okay?"

Fortunately, Riley obeyed and I beckoned Edward to screen him so he wouldn't fall when he tries to hop off. "What do you thinks he wants for dinner?" I asked as I continued to rummage my freezer.

"Can you please make that awesome spaghetti and meatballs?"

"I meant Riley, not you!"

"Riley isn't the only one eating, you know?" Edward scowled at me. I laughed at Edward and silently agreed to his request, but I wanted to tease him a little more.

"I don't know. I don't think he'd like it. Why don't you take him and watch t.v. for awhile?"

Edward rolled his eyes and put Riley down to my theater room. I heard the t.v. switch on and proceeded with my cooking. Sue gave me a call to tell me that they were having dinner out to distract him a bit then come by after, which I was fine with.

"Boys, dinner ready!" I shouted. A few moments after and Edward sat Riley on his lap.

"Meatballs!" Edward's eyes bulged. I laughed at his enthusiasm and cut up Riley's pasta and meatballs. They ate heartily and sloppily. I looked at them happily, once again imagining Edward with my little boy.

My baby boy has beautiful messy bronze hair with my ringlets and green eyes. His cheeks are rosy like mine.

"Yummy!" Riley said, veering me out of my thoughts. "Really? You like it?"

He nodded eagerly with his mouth full.

"That was really good baby!" Edward leaned over to peck me on the lips.

"That was really good, aun-teay Bell-uh!" Riley leaned over as well to kiss me. Both Edward and I laughed at Riley, "Thank you Riley! Be careful Edward, you have competition." I winked.

Edward gasped, "Trying to steal my girl, aren't you?" then he attacked the kid with tickles while I cleaned the dishes.

After dinner, we decided to watch a movie on cable until my parents came. God thing I have cable installed or else I'll have Riley watch a really sappy movie or something full of firing gunshots.

Riley was in between us, while I leaned my head on Edward's arm. Today has exhausted me more than the usual, but I don't regret having Riley here. I saw Riley yawn, maybe it's his bedtime already, I gave him a kiss before getting up to fix his things.

"Hey baby, Riley hasn't any toothbrush packed, mind if you run down or shall we use my spare ones? I think he might choke on it?" I said.

"I don't know, let's ask him… Hey buddy, what do you think about using a big man's toothbrush?" Edward shook him.

"Big man's _twouth-brush_?" Riley said. "Yeah, the ones we, adults use." Of course, at the sound of 'adult' a kid would about to do anything. "Really?" he jumped.

I rolled my eyes at disbelief. "You know, if you didn't want to go down you should've just said. Come on Riley, let's eat some ice cream."

We enjoyed the tub of Ben and Jerry's. Edward would give me a bite then Riley would copy him. Once he even scooped a really large one so I had to pretend that it was yummy but I wanted to scream because of the brain freeze.

The doorbell rang and I knew who were the ones behind my closed door. "Alright bud, time to meet my parents!" I said as he jumped into my arms.

"Hi!" I said as I opened the door. "This is Riley, Edward's nephew. Riley, these are my parents, Charlie and Sue."

Though Sue and I haven't been that close, she has been more than a friend to me than a mother and she is the perfect woman anyone could ask for their father. She takes care of him and she always keeps him company. I'm happy that they met each other.

"Hi Char-ley! Hi Sew!" Riley greeted. Edward was also with us, making my father's eyes bulge and eyed him at once.

I ushered them to sit in my living room. We were all quiet, except for Riley was kept busy by Sue, teaching him how to count.

Edward and I kept on trying to engage my father in a conversation but he was being a fucking pain that I don't know what more to say to get him to talk and to get to know my boyfriend.

"Bells, how's Jacob? Haven't talked about him in awhile." Charlie said.

I looked at him, bewildered and shocked while Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat but kept a perfect poker face.

Seriously, could my father pick a better time?

I was slowly getting annoyed with Charlie that I didn't mean to answer a bit indignantly. "He's fine, I guess… I don't know.

"You don't know?" he quirked a brow. "Now Bella, that's no way to treat your friend. He's a good kid."

"He's not my friend, anymore, okay?" I shot back.

"That's not how to treat _good _friends, Isabella Marie Swan! Just because you met some guy you throw them all away!"

Edward isn't _just some guy_! I wanted to shout back.

I saw Sue give me an apologetic smile and squeeze Charlie's thigh.

I didn't mean to be rude to my father, but he's really acting like a dick right now that it makes my inner teenage rebellious hormones seethe. I didn't know why he was acting this way just because Edward was here. It doesn't have to be this way!

Sensing my anger, Edward took my hand in his, comforting me.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself, Isabella? Is that what this guy is telling you, huh? Is this guy prohibiting you from making friends?"

My father is a dick. What happened to him, too?

"Sir…" Edward said but before tears escaped from my eyes, I immediately fled to my room.

Tears rolled down, one after the other. It doesn't have to be this bad, but why does Charlie have to do this? It's like he's the three-year old and not Riley.

He's supposed to make the guy I'm dating feel worse, but not like this; not by playing with his daughter's emotions.

A few moments later, someone knocked on my door, but I didn't answer, thinking it would be Charlie.

"Baby, it's me. Open up."

I rushed to the door upon hearing his voice and buried my face on his chest once he's in with me.

He let me cry on his shirt, comforting me by rubbing his hands on my back and arm.

"I don't get it! Why does he have to be such… such an ass?" I bowled.

"Shh… baby, don't say that. He's just doing his duty of intimidating his daughter's boyfriend."

"But he's pushing it! I can't believe he said you were just some guy! I want to scream at him! How dare he make this the worst night ever? He's not even thinking!"

Edward hugged me tighter and tried to comfort me more. "Baby, don't worry about me, I'm alright. I can take in whatever he says, it's natural." Edward knelt on the floor, between my legs as I sat on the bed, still crying. "Baby, I'll take in anything for you; I'll do anything for you. Sure, your father may have said the magic words (Jacob Balck), but I can deal with it. I promise. Don't go upset yourself, thinking of how I feel. What's important is that I'm here for you whether he likes it or not and that I will prove to him that I am worthy of his daughter."

He managed to make me smile and the tears slow down. He wiped the last ones with his thumbs and gave me a kiss on the lips and hugged me.

"Thank you baby," I said, kissing his neck.

A soft knock was made, only to see Charlie by my open bedroom door. Edward went out of the room and nodded to Charlie when he passed him.

Charlie took deliberate steps to me with a red face. I patted the space to me for him to sit.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he broke it.

"Bells... I… Sorry. I went a little crazy there… I guess…"

I nodded to let him continue. I didn't want to pressure him since he wasn't best at expressing things.

Charlie was wiping his forehead though without sweat and was fidgeting. "Listen, I know I crossed the line, it's just… I'm not used to my baby girl… I-I-"

"Dad... I know you're worried about me, but I can take care of myself and Edward's a great guy. Really, you'll love him if only you'd stop being a prick," I glared at him.

He made a face, nodding. "What am I left to do?"

"Dad!"

"Sorry!" he blushed.

"I'm sure Alice wouldn't appreciate you bashing her brother," I said. He loves Alice and Rose so, I knew he's soften a bit.

"Her brother? Him?" he asked, bemused. And so I told him all the relations the people around me and my relationship with Edward. He was listening attentively and I was glad to have my best father in the whole world back.

"But what about Jacob?"

"Jacob's… not happy with our relationship and did some stupid things, so… now, I don't know what will happen… Anyway, let's go out now." I stood up, not wanting to talk about that kid.

I could see Charlie was less tensed and returned to the living room with a lighter atmosphere.

Charlie conversed with Edward more openly now and I was glad that my parents and he were getting along.

Riley sat between us most of the time but transferred to Charlie or Sue then sit with us again.

Riley's head hit my arm. "Alright! Time for bed!" I said as he tried to held his head up.

"Well, it's time for us to leave then," Sue said and stood with Charlie.

"I'll bring you to the hotel," Edward said, but the older couple didn't want to. "Take my car then. Just tell Paul you'd be using my car so he'd let you the garage."

"I'll bring them to your car," Edward offered and I agreed.

"Alright then, say good night Riley," I said, then he yawned and waved.

I gave Charlie and Sue a kiss and wished them a good night. We'll be seeing them at the dinner tomorrow night.

"Let's get you ready for bed, shall we?" I asked the sleepy blue-eyed boy in my arms.

Edward came back a few minutes after and told me that Charlie was smiling from ear to ear when he slipped in my Benz.

Edward was the one who gave him a quick bath and brushed his teeth while I dried him up and put his clothes on. I was supposed to read a bed time story to him but he fell asleep moments after he lay down.

"Well, that's a no brainer!" Edward smirked.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes. "Want to hang out?" I was hoping to spend a little more time with him. I missed him.

He smiled and took my hand. We sat in the living room, cuddled to each other. Without fussing, Edward leaned over and kissed my lips.

The kiss was full of craving. Our lips moved feverishly with our tongues sliding against each other's. His hands roamed over my bodice with heat trailing after his touch.

He pushed me down to hover above me. One of his hands landed on the side of my left breast while I pulled his hair, kissing him harder.

Both gasping for air, we broke away after satiating touches and kisses on the lips down the neck.

"I missed you…" he whispered.

"I know."

Edward lay on top of me, his head on my chest. I played with his hair as we took in the quiet moment we had to ourselves. For the coming weeks, I saw us both looking forward to moments like this. It's not always we get to do this, and I would be more than happy to do this at least once a week.

They days passed by with me looking onto spending every waking moment with the very special.

"Charlie likes you," I said.

"I could only hope for it," Edward chuckled.

Then we lay in quiet for some time, absorbing every incident that happened today.

"He's surprisingly easy to take care of, huh?" Edward said.

"Yeah. Though I hoped he would, I'm surprised we're all unscathed."

"I had the worst scenario plastered on my head, but I'm really thankful he behaved. He could be a handful, like earlier at the play center," he snorted.

"You have good resources, by the way. I would've never thought of bringing him to something like that." I said honestly. He sat up and shrugged, "Sam. You know Sam, right?" I nodded to let him continue. "He's been talking about a lot of baby stuff – he's having a baby, by the way – so I thought I'd give him a call. Lucky his wife searched about these things."

"Well done, Mr. Cullen! You obviously have great resources. I wanted to panic when you said you have no babysitting experience, but I chanted to myself that Riley is a good boy."

"I'm great with kids, what can I say?" he wiggled his brows.

I looked at him, disbelievingly. "You don't even want to buy a toothbrush for a kid!"

"I didn't say I didn't want to!" he retorted. "Yeah, right!" I snorted. "Is that your way of trashing him out of the game?"

"Game?" he questioned.

"Well, you've got competition, Edward Cullen." I smirked.

"Over a kid?" he snorted.

"I'm afraid so. He got me under his spell. Quite frankly, I don't see you near him; he's way beyond you!" I teased.

"Not when I can't do this," he then trailed hot kisses along my neck. At times he'd suck a few spots, making my head throw back in satisfaction. "He can't do this, can he?" he said, kissing down my collar bone.

Then we heard Riley whimper, after that his cry got louder. We rushed to the room, thinking he's scared alone, but he was crying in his sleep.

I scooped up Riley and hushed him but it wasn't working. He was crying so hard. "What's wrong?" I asked Edward, worried.

He took looked worried and reached for him. Maybe he could make his nephew stop. "Riley, uncle Edward's here, don't worry. Shh," he said, rubbing his back. Riley started to jerk and pound his fists saying 'No, uncle Edward! No!'

"I think he's having nightmares," I said, reaching for Riley once again. "Ssh, Riley, it's okay, don't cry."

But my sweet words aren't any help. He kept on saying 'Stop!' or 'No, uncle Edward!'

After what seemed like hours, his whimpers toned down. Edward got him a glass of water which I urged Riley to drink. At last, he fell asleep after a few hiccups.

I pat Riley's back and lay close to him. I felt exhausted at that, I can't imagine it could be more exhausting, having a child.

"Wow!" Edward whispered. "I know. Exhausting…" I said in hushed tones. Edward lay next to Riley so he was in between us.

I suddenly felt sleepy and felt my lids drop. Edward pushed my hair away from my face and caressed my cheek. I knew I was slipping into slumber when I heard him say, "You're going to be a great mother." Then felt his lips on mine.

The next morning, I was woken by a wet feeling. Riley was peppering kisses on my face, waking me up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" sang a small voice.

"Hey! No one kisses my girl but me!"

I opened my eyes and saw Edward carrying a tray. "Good mo-ning awntea Bell-uh!" Riley said.

"Good morning to you, too!" I kissed his cheek. "And good morning to you, baby!" I smiled as Edward put the tray on top of me and gave him a chaste kiss. There's no point in being subtle with Riley around. "Morning babe," Edward smiled. "And may we present to you our breakfast in bed?"

Riley hopped onto my bed, pulled out a napkin and put it on my neck. I was touched by their sweet gesture that the smile on my face couldn't be wiped off.

We all ate together as I fed them bites of Edward's delicious breakfast. He made pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Alice called and asked if I could help Esme at home while she and Rose are in charge of the Church decorations.

After breakfast, we all took a bath to go to the park before heading to the Cullen's.

We let Riley enjoy the park while Edward and I sat on a bench, watching him contentedly. So this is what it feels like to be a family.

Having moments like these, making memories that will last for a lifetime, the bond… It feels satisfying, to be honest. It wants makes me want to fast-forward time to the day I can have children with someone I love.

Hint! Hint! My mind said.

Of course I want it to be Edward. Who wouldn't?

After the park, we went straight to Edward's home to fulfill my MOH duties. A lot of people were already there, bustling around. One of the house helpers told us Esme was in the West Wing.

"West wing?" I asked, confused.

Edward chuckled, "Over there, baby. Straight ahead."

"What's in the West Wing?" Curiosity burned in me. "Mostly function rooms. My grandfather liked holding simple gatherings here," Edward shrugged.

I still can't get over at how large this house is. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later, bye baby!" I kissed him. "See you later."

"Bye Riley!" I said as I leaned for a kiss.

"Bye awntea Bell-uh!" he waved as I walked away, still in Edwards arm. He's the cutest three-year old I've ever seen or been with! I marveled at the intricate paintings I passed by the hall to the West Wing. I finally saw Esme standing inside a vast room with tables being set by a number of people.

"Hi Esme!" I gave her a kiss.

"Bella! Thank God you're here! I need you to check if the dessert will be delivered in an hour with the caterer, is that alright?" she said.

"Sure," I smiled and took her copy of the menu. I called the caterer and luck is on Alice's side as the delivery is on its way. Esme was relieved and asked me to supervise people dressing up this room while she takes care of the kitchen.

I decided to help the people place utensils on the table so I may be more useful. After that I helped with the decorations, telling them if the décor wasn't aligned or handing them things they needed. I walked from here and there, making sure everything is fine and according to Alice's notes.

"Hey!" Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss. I haven't seen him nor Esme after two hours or so. "Baby, let's have lunch. I'm starving," he said leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Can't. Still have to finish this," I said, waving the notebook in my hand.

"Come on, Isabella! It's not like they can't do it!" he whined. "No, Edward! Your sister will kill me."

He turned me around to face him and pulled me closer to his body, "I won't let her, don't worry. Can we please have lunch? It's already 1 p.m."

His pleas were muffled as he was trailing kisses down my throat, which I knew he was doing to distract me. "Keep going," I teased. So he flicked his tongue out, making me gasp and laugh as he tickled me. Then a clattering noise both jolted us. We looked to the noise's direction and saw a quite young brunette girl gaping at us. Seeming like she came to her senses, she immediately arranged the utensils she dropped and went back to work.

"Ugh. Another of your admirers. They're everywhere!" I groaned. "I don't care," Edward gave me a lopsided grin, "What I care about is you and that we eat lunch. Now!"

I was about to ask him to wait for a bit more, but Esme tapped my shoulder. I tried to pull apart, but Edward didn't move an inch despite his mother being there. "Done with the kitchen, done with the food! So, how are things in here?" she asked.

"The whole room will be done in awhile. You have great people here, by the way."

Esme gave a coy laugh. "Yes, yes. Easy to work with too! Anyway, I can take it all from here. You may eat lunch now. Edward has been bugging me ealier."

"Mom!" he groaned.

"Okay then. Call me when you need anything." I said and pulled Edward out of the room.

After we ate lunch, I went back to help Esme, much to Edward's disliking and went through the final details of Alice's instructions. After that, we sat in the family room, waiting for Rose and Alice who showed up after awhile.

"The Church looks perfect! Now _we _have to look perfect! Come on Bella! Time to get ready! We need to follow schedule I've prepared. Everything is in place so we need to move! Hi mom! Thanks for taking care of everything here." She rambled. "Oh, hi Edward! You also need to get moving right now.

"Riley!" Alice ran to him.

After Alice has tickled him enough, she got up and ordered us out of the family room. Rose nodded and gave Edward a smile right before going out which Edward returned, making me happy. At least Rosalie wasn't out to get his balls.

All of us were in a good mood, while talking and preparing for the rehearsal dinner. It was like a usual girl's bonding time, but with a some different feeling. We all knew that Alice will be making a big step in her life and Rose and I are both happy for her.

"Alice, I'm going to say this once, but… I'm thankful I met you – we met you. I'm thankful my brother met you because no other girl can boss him around like you and I do." I tried hard to hold my laugh at what Rose said. "Thank you, for everything. For being the best shopping buddy and for making Bella here, flaunt her curves."

"That's right, Alice. And we both wish both you and Jasper a happy marriage which we all know would last even in the afterlife." I added.

I was expecting to cry, but not this soon. Suddenly, the three of us were bawling and laughing while saying that we love each other so much and we'll never leave each other's side. After that, we took showers and fixed each other up.

Alice made me wear, once again, a maroon tube form fitting dress, while Rose wore and asymmetrical dress. Alice was the most dashing with a pretty yellow cocktail dress. Of course she's the star, she should stand out.

The wedding rehearsal starts at five, so Rose drove us to the Church, fifteen minutes earlier. Edward, Esme and Carlisle were already there. When we got in, there were a few of Alice's relatives as well and Jasper's. The only people here are mostly the ones participating in the wedding.

Edward and I caught each other's eye and he looks dashing in his dress shirt and ass fitting slacks.

He flashed me his underwear melting crooked grin which I returned with a smile and a faint blush.

"Auntea Bell-uh!" Riley in a long-sleeved polo came running to me, wanting to be carried. "Mum and dad will come tomorrow!"

"That's right. Alec and Carmen's flight is delayed but I assure you that they will be here tomorrow, don't worry Alice." Esme said.

"No time to dwell on the bad stuff!" she chirped, "But they must be sure they'll be here tomorrow!" she muttered to herself.

"Honey, they will," Esme smiled. "Wait, you can't take care of Riley, mom. Who is?"

I rolled my eyes at Alice, that seemed to be a no brainer, "I will, Alice."

She was deliberating for awhile then broke into a smile. "Okay then!"

The rehearsal started with Reverend Smith calling the attention of people. He gave a brief introduction of what we were to do with Alice's instructions.

All the while, Edward and I kept in stealing glances. I wasn't paying much attention to what the instructions because of that.

"Bella!" Alice waved her hand in front of me.

"Yeah?" I blinked.

"I said, time to walk down the aisle!"

I scrambled to my feet and carried Riley. He was the ring bearer so I had to tell him what to do and stand by him until it was his turn to walk. He barely looked at Jasper's niece, Nicole the flower girl, when she made friends.

"Riley, that's not nice. Say hi to Nicole," I reprimanded. Riley then said, "Hello!" in a small voice then quickly looked away. His face was red now, which made me realized what's up with the attitude.

"Alright, you're next!" I said, not bothering to bring up Nicole again – I'd have to do that later.

I watched him walk before I returned to my line before Rose.

"I didn't know you part-time as a nanny," Rose snickered.

"Shut up! He's cute!" I defended.

It was my turn to walk down the aisle then I saw Edward look at me. There was something about our unbreakable gaze that made my stomach churn and feel butterflies in my stomach. It's like making me want this to be our wedding instead.

The whole while we were staring at each other, even when Reverend began speaking and as Alice and Jasper exchanged their vows.

After about three more runs, we were finally done with the rehearsal and off we went to back to the Cullen's house.

_I honestly don't see the point in wedding rehearsals! – E _

I shook my head at his impatience and didn't reply. We got off the car like the other ones after us. Edward walked towards Riley and I and we walked together as Esme and Carlisle lead us to a different entrance to their house.

"It didn't seem that you were bored enough at the Church," I said.

"Well that's because I was staring at a beautiful woman adjacent to me," he smiled.

I blushed at his remark then we entered the room. Everything looked posh and in order. The buffet table was now set.

Charlie, Sue and a handful more guests were already in the room.

The three of us made our way to their table and took our seats.

"Good evening Chief Swan, Sue," Edward nodded and smiled.

Charlie grunted in response but we brushed it off. Rose and Emmett spotted us and made their way to our table.

"Charlie!" she said rushing to him.

"Rose!" Charlie exclaimed and gave her a hug. Rosalie was like a daughter to my father as well. Charlie trusts Rose more than any of my few close friends. Rosalie also greeted Sue before sitting.

"Hey Em!" I greeted while strapping Riley in the highchair. "Hey Bells! Hey man!" he clamped Edward's hand.

"Glad you two made up. Got me some action going!" Emmett wiggled his brows. Edward and I rolled our eyes at him.

The buffet was now open and dinner started. Edward was the one who got food for Riley and I.

I had fun during the whole dinner and happy that everybody was getting along, specially Edward and my father.

The dinner ended at nine in the evening as we all need to prepare for the big day tomorrow. Rose and I insisted that Alice hit the sack; she couldn't thank Rose and I enough for helping her.

Riley wanted to sleep over at my apartment again and I couldn't deprive him of that.

So all of us went out together after saying goodnight to Esme and Carlisle. We walked my parents to my car and watched the drive away.

Riley was asleep by the time I strapped him in his car seat.

I was dead beat on my feet once we got home. I put Riley to bed then Edward spooned me.

Words aren't needed to express how happy we are and that this is enough for both of us.

Sleep was getting to me but I suddenly felt awake when Edward said…

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

***End of chapter 35***

**Show me some love!**


	36. The Wedding

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I do OWN My Boss, My Enemy, My Lover

**A/N: Here you go!**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

**

Chapter 36: The Wedding

**BPOV**

My whole world stopped revolving.

Was that…? Did I hear it right or was I just too sleepy? Was I already dreaming? Can this be real?

Is this real?

He loves me…

All of a sudden I felt like so happy! He loves me! Edward Cullen loves me, can you believe it?

It's all too soon, but I don't mind! My heart was racing at a rate of 200 kph. I can't believe it! I just can't find the right words, or lack thereof; I just feel like everything is all right, that nothing matters.

Just as I turned to ask him what was that he said earlier, he snored in my face.

The feeling of disappointment and hurt swelled in my as fast as how exhilarating and happy I felt just a few seconds ago.

He's asleep. How could this be?

Tears fell from my eyes, down my face. The disappointment I felt when I heard him snore loudly and his eyes closed came smashing right into my face.

I felt like he was toying with me. Why would he say that? Was that just sleep talking or not?

But… he said he loves me.

Come to think of it, do I love him, too?

I know a part of me has been pushing away thoughts about this, but with Edward's unconscious declaration, makes me feel… confused.

Don't get me wrong, though. I feel like I'm over the moon upon hearing what he just said, but he was asleep! What more should I be feeling than utter confuse and… shock?

I know it wouldn't be right if I say the L word from now on just because he did – spare the unconscious part for me. It doesn't feel right, it's like saying it out of force.

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think straight either. My thoughts were swirling around those three words that could make or break a person.

Were we moving too fast? Is he aware of his feelings or was he just sleep talking? There are a lot of things to consider about this significant incident that I can't just say it back to him; not yet.

With too much thinking and a packed day, I finally drifted to sleep.

The morning went by in such a haze that I barely ate breakfast that Edward bought. We were running pretty late and I was busy juggling my MOH with my 'Awn-tea Bella' duties; I was on the phone with the caterer while I gave Riley bath.

Edward thankfully took the responsibility of dressing him up while I took a bath. Finally, we reached the Cullen's estate and was met by Esme by the door.

"You're here! Goodie! Alice wants you up in her room as soon as you're here, Bella. It's time for your hair and makeup. While you," she said, pointing to Edward, "I want you clean-shaven! Come on now dear, let's get you some breakfast first." Esme took Riley from my arms, headed to the kitchen.

Edward and I walked hand in hand on the way to the rooms. Today had added a bit of nervousness on my side since we'd be telling Alice that we're together. I just hope it would be a good news to her, not otherwise.

"This is your stop," Edward inclined his head to the door.

"I know," I smiled weakly. Last night's 'news' came rushing in my head right now. 'Do you love me?' I wanted to ask but I willed myself to distract me from that. "So… you think Alice would be happy? I mean… she would like me as her brother's girlfriend, right?" I asked coyly.

Edward stepped closer to me, making me lean on the wall as he stood taller than me. "Don't be silly. She'll be excited, I bet. And remember, it's you and I that matters… no one else."

Our lips collided sweetly, enjoying each other's taste as it's going to a long, hectic day. My hand flew to his now rough jaw and sighed, "Wish your mother wouldn't let you shave," I said in between kisses. There's something about him looking overly gorgeous and of course, fucking hot when he doesn't shave.

It's the second time I've seen him like this and surely, I wanted to keep that look. He makes me want to bet my wits out with that devastatingly beautiful disheveled look. "You fucking turn me on with this…" I said while I caressed his face.

He chuckled then I regretted letting that thought out but realized I certainly do not when he pushed his body against mine harder on the wall.

"Mmm…" we moaned.

To be honest, I need to get laid. ASAP! I feel myself get wet so easily that foreplay isn't needed if and when the time comes. Oh please let the time come!

"When you're done with sucking each other's faces, would you kindly get your ass in the room? Mother fucker! I've been looking everywhere!" Rose ranted, making both Edward and I jump away from each other.

Behind her stood Jasper with an incomprehensible look on his face. I don't know if he wanted to laugh or vomit.

"Yeah, well…" I tried to say more but was too embarrassed to. "I'll see you later."

"Yep," Edward said while we awkwardly angled our heads in the wrong direction for a goodbye kiss. Rose sighed loudly and Jasper gave a snigger which he tried to cover with a cough. I caught Edward's face with my hands and gave him a peck.

"Hi Jasper!" I greeted, "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to see the bride yet, I hope you weren't sneaking off," I said as I walked to the door.

"No, I wasn't! I was just… fetching Edward," he whispered to himself. It was Rosalie's turn to give a snort and he grew a bit pink and cleared his throat. "Come on, man!" Edward dragged Jasper away with no choice and we made our entrances to different rooms then.

"There are about a hundred rooms in here and you choose the hallway to lick each other's tongue?"

"Shut up, Rosie!" I said and she scowled back.

"Are you two fighting again?" Alice's voice came from a bit farther.

"No," I yelled back. "Rose cut the crap, okay? Listen, is everything ready for later?"

Rose gave a smug smile and said, "All set. I'm sure they'd be having children sooner than they'd expected."

I shook my head, grinning at her remark. "Good! Let's go get made up then."

Alice was seated on a chair, munching on some Ann Sather's Cinnamon Rolls while getting her pedicure done. Recently, I've seen her munch on those nonstop, even asking Edward one time if he could stop by the store and buy her two boxes.

Anyway, she beamed once she saw us and I went to kiss her.

"Excited?" I asked.

"Can't wait!" She squealed. "Ugh! Don't sidetrack me! Bella, Rose, this is Anton, my makeup artist and Drey, my hairstylist. Bella, I want your face done first, Drey, get on with Rose's hair. Pronto!"

Rose and I looked at each other and gave a laugh at Alice and took our seats in front of the big lighted mirrors. Once in awhile, Esme would come in and check on us. I was careful not to mess my make up too much while taking bites of my sandwich. I was really hungry by the time Drey was doing my hair.

Rose and I changed together in Alice's bath. Something in me felt like my heart was carrying a ton of weight. I felt happy for Alice, no doubt, but a bit jealous as she was taking a huge step in her life – the one I'd have the urge to take since recently.

I looked at Rose who had a sullen look on her face. "Rose, what's wrong?"

She looked up to me and smiled weakly, "Can you zip me?"

I nodded and did what I was asked. I know Rose is slightly bitchier and meaner to her brother than to anyone else, despite that, she loves him so much. I know this will be hard for her since they are really close.

I hugged Rose from the back, trying to the best friend that I can be. "Don't be sad Rose. This is a day worth celebrating for."

She sighed and I saw her dab a finger on eyes. "I know. It's just… I'm not used to seeing Jasper as a grown up. I guess I'm just going to miss him, you know? I'm just afraid that everything will change from now on. No more Christmases together…" she sniffed.

I grabbed a Kleenex box from the dresser and ushered her to have a seat on the tub. She sobbed softly behind the damped tissue while I tried to make her feel better.

"Look, things will definitely change, but you're family, and now Alice is a part of your family. Sure, there will be instances that you won't get to be with them but always remember that he loves you as his bitchy big sister and wouldn't dare to ask for a better one."

Rose laughed at my speech and thanked me for cheering her up.

"Bells, I know I may seem to be snotty towards Edward, but I can see… he's a good man; he's good for you." It shocked me to have Rose's approval on a guy I've dated and I truly appreciate this of her.

She always has something to say about the (few) previous men in my life and sure, there was a time she hated Edward, I suppose, but never did she say something good about whom I was dating.

We headed out the bath to help Alice in her gown. Esme was with her, clearly trying to stop herself from bawling. "Okay girls! Time to get the bride in her dress!"

Alice wore a tube bone-colored mermaid cut wedding gown with intricate pieces of beads and lace sewn on the waist part. She absolutely looked stunning and blooming. Esme's tears were running from her eyes and she excused herself to get changed.

"Alice… wow!" I started. She looked definitely beautiful.

"Do I look alright now?" she asked.

"You're beautiful! Don't worry, everyone's eyes will be on you," Rose reassured her. "Now, Bella and I would like to give you something."

I nodded and got up to retrieve a small envelop and a box from my tote. "These are our gifts to you and Jasper. We'd like you to have the best time of your new beginning, so here."

"Yes," Rose nodded, "and always remember that we're here for you and we're still the best of friends! Nothing will and can change that."

We were all about to cry and I just kept on taking deep breaths so I wouldn't ruin my makeup. "Here," I handed her the envelope, "We hope you enjoy our tiny present."

Alice was sniffing and her eyes was brimming with tears as she opened the envelop. Her eyes bulged out and her mouth hung open.

"J-J-Jamaica? Really?"

We nodded and to our shock, she flung her arms around us and muttered thank yous to us and how she loves our gift. Rose and I have been planning for months the best honeymoon getaway for Alice and Jasper.

"Wait, there's more! Close your eyes." I said, wiping away the tears from my eyes. I gave the box to Rose. She is the one who should be doing it considering that they are the ones who'd be sharing a new bond in awhile.

"Open now," Rose said and Alice had more tears running down. Rose gave bought her a beautiful pair of blue diamond earrings for her Something Blue.

"Rose… I-" Alice was at loss for words and she instead, hugged Rose and sobbed a little. I let the two share their moment then they pulled a part.

"I'm just going to see Jasper," Rose said and walked out of the room.

Alice and I fell silent as I helped her wipe her tears and to her chair while Anton fixed her makeup. The three words came into my mind again and I wasn't sure if I should tell someone.

Which reminds me…

"Alice… I've been meaning to tell you something-oh! My bad, I mean, we… actually. We've been meaning to tell you something but I…"

I was at lost for words and anxiety got to me again. I knew she wouldn't mind, but I was having a hard time telling her; afraid that maybe, she might feel bad like Rose did for awhile.

There was a knock on the door that made me jump and annoyed. I was about to say it to Alice then. I walked to the door and opened it only to see Edward standing sexily in his tuxedo.

My eyes raked over his body and I was sure a puddle of drool was on the floor. His hair looks as disheveled as ever that went his unshaved beard, making him look like Bradley Cooper, I say. Only a thousand times hotter.

My man is sexy.

"You look beautiful," he said, snapping me out of my sex-capade dream cloud.

"Thanks," I smiled weakly and felt my face grow hot. "It's a good thing you're here! I need your help about our little revelation."

I let him in the room, distracting myself from thinking of very dirty thoughts about him. We walked to Alice, stealing nervous glances at each other. Edward gave my hand a small squeeze before I took a seat on Alice's couch.

"Edward!" Alice beamed as his brother kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous," she confessed.

"Well, there's nothing to be nervous about. Jasper couldn't wait to get out of his room," Edward chuckled.

There was a moment of silence, both Edward and I not knowing which of us should speak.

"Alice… I-we need to tell you something." Edward looked at me through the mirror and I gave him an encouraging smile.

"You see… I hope you don't mind, which you shouldn't," Edward said and I walked next to him for support. Alice quirked a brow when I stood next to her brother. This is it, I sighed. Edward put a hand on the small of my back and gave a small rub.

"Well, what I'm saying is, I'm dating Bella-I mean, Bella and I are dating."

"Finally!" Alice sighed dramatically. "What took you so long?"

Both Edward and I were in a perplexed state at that. "W-W-What do you mean? I-We- Huh?" was only the sentence I could form.

Alice then began laughing, leaving us more confused. "What's so funny?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, not knowing what to answer.

She stood up and walked closer to the mirror, touching her made-up hair. "It's about time you came out of the closet!"

Still, our perplexed looks hadn't changed at her remark. She rolled her eyes and elaborated, "You guys are the smartest yet most obtuse people I've ever met! Seriously!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes once again as if talking to schmucks. "Everybody knows that you two are meant to be! Everyone knows you're going to end up with each other, either way. It was just a matter of time, how long it would take Edward to bust his ass and make a move."

Both of us were unmoved as Alice waited for what we had to say. Personally, I was swimming with thoughts again and I think I'm going to drown any minute now.

"I repeat, what do you mean?" Edward said.

"You see," Alice sighed walking to us, "it's very easy to tell. You can't deny the attraction you both have for one another and everyone can see how perfectly fit you are together even if you try to hide what you've got. Since the moment I've seen you two together, I know it's just there; it's given that you two are the perfect couple. Even when you kept on fighting, it's undeniable, really. And I can't believe why it took so many turns before you two saw what I was seeing and I also can't believe you guys only told me this now! I've waited too long!" she pouted.

"What do you mean now?" I asked again.

"You mean you've known?" Edward followed.

"Duh!" Alice said like we were some brainless people.

Well of course, nothing escapes Alice. I just don't understand why she pretended that she didn't know what was going on. She hid it pretty good, by the way. "Why didn't you say anything if you knew?"

Alice smiled at us, "Well, if you two wanted to tell me, you would've, right?"

I couldn't thank enough Alice for letting Edward and I come to our own terms. It's true enough that we've started really messy and we thought it was best for us to lay low. I'm thankful for everyone's understanding that we both didn't want to fuck this up. For their keeping mum made Edward and I discover amongst ourselves that what we have is irreplaceable – or at least, I hope he does, too.

"Thank you," I smiled. Edward also beamed and thanked Alice. "We appreciate your patience, dear sister. For once, you found the patience to wait."

"Whatever!" Alice swatted Edward's chest as the three of us hugged.

"Before we forget, we'd like to give you something." I said then Edward pulled a box from his coat. "Bella and I wanted both you and Jasper something…"

Alice gasped once again upon seeing the locket we bought. She grazed her fingers on it, carefully observing the antique necklace. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," we said as she kissed and hugged us. The siblings took longer to release each other, both of them whispering about something. Personal messages, I say.

I took from my tote a small bottle of vodka and poured the content in the glass and walked over to where they were. "Okay Alice. As Esme instructed me, you are allowed one shot."

"Oh!" She said a bit shocked then smiled, "No, thank you. I don't drink."

Then I saw her hand rub her belly…

So… this is why she wasn't trashed during her bachelorette party and that's why she looks more… round, if I may.

I looked back to her face and she had more color on her cheek and a smile on her face. Edward was also looking at her confusedly.

Men.

Can't he see what I'm seeing?

The click of the door all broke us out of our stares.

"Everyone ready?" Esme came asked, walking in. I didn't bother asking Alice any further. Like her, I'd wait for her to tell me – if she or they have something to say. Eventually, she caught me staring at her with a calculating look on my face. I immediately smiled so she wouldn't notice that I formulating something in my head…

But… by the way she smiled at me, I know she knows I know.

I know, right?

Oh, what is wrong with me now?

Carlisle then came in and I realized it was time for their family to have that special moment so I went out of the room quietly and went down. I went to their lanai and sat on one of the benches.

I was thinking about what Alice said about Edward and I being unaware of certain circumstances, I suppose. Did other people really notice the chemistry we have? Sure, I was attracted to him so bad, but I didn't know people notice… or was it just Alice's great feel of the people around her?

And… Edward said 'I love you' last night.

I don't even know if he means it or if he feels that way. Could it be? He loves me? Or was it just a figment of my imagination? I don't want to get my hopes up, but I was beyond ecstatic when he said those words.

"There you are!" Edward said, relieved.

I was once again pulled out of me deep thoughts and saw him walk to me. "I've been looking for you. Why did you go?"

I gave a small shrug. "It's family time?"

Edward gave me a frown and took a seat beside me, putting an arm around my waist.

"I'm… sorry… If you felt that way…" he said.

"Don't be silly! I'm not a part of your family. I-It's already given, so no need to feel bad." I said, trying to sound convincing. Truthfully, I want to be a part of their family.

Edward took my hand as we sat in silence. None of us bothered to talk; it seems like both of us were thinking of something deeply. I wonder, what is he thinking about?

After awhile, he shifted in his seat and leaned his forearms on his knees, fondling his hair.

Several footsteps and muttered voices came bellowing to us. I assume people were getting ready to go to Galleria Marchetti which Alice rented the whole place out.

When I looked up I saw a petit woman, maybe a few inches taller than I with jet black hair and an almost fair complexion with a tall, blond-haired guy with Riley a few other people. Riley came charging towards us and I stood up to greet them properly, assuming they are Edward's relatives.

"Mummy! Mummy! It's awn-tee Bell-uh!"

"Hey, bud!" I chuckled as raised his arms, wanting to be carried. I was about to take him but Edward took him then hoisted him up in the air. "Auntie Bella can't carry you. Her pretty dress might me ruined."

"No he won't!" I scowled at Edward, "It wouldn't matter, right?" I smiled at Riley. The people he was with joined us. "Hi!" I greeted.

"Hello! You must be – "

"Carmen, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella," Edward said. My heart was somersaulting nonstop. I looked at Edward whose smile was genuine and infected me, once again. Who knew being introduced as his girlfriend would be so… touching? "Bella, this is Carmen, my cousin and her husband, Alec."

I shook my thoughts away and turned to his cousins, "Hello again," I greeted, shaking their hands and kissing their cheeks.

"And these three are also my cousins… with their dates," Edward shrugged, "This is Emma, Dustin and Sophia, guys, this is my girlfriend, Bella." Edward gestured his hand.

"We've heard," Emma winked. "Nice meeting you, Bella. This is my date, Martin." The two cousins also introduced their dates and I also kissed their cheeks and shook hands. Dustin even whispered in my ear "About time he's got something going on!"

I blushed as we separated and looked away from Edward. He ruffled Dustin's hair and threatened him to spill some beans to his date.

I watched as they bantered. Dustin looked a little younger than Edward. "My siblings," Carmen said.

"Oh, the four of you?" I asked. I tried to look for something that would resemble all of them, but I'm afraid I found very little.

"Same mother, different fathers." Carmen smiled politely at me. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I- W- Sorry…" I felt my face burn. I wasn't too keen on being subtle. "It's fine, Bella. Nothing to be sorry about. It's quite funny, actually."

I looked at Carmen, confused.

"Our mother was or is afraid of being widowed or shall I say, single, so she always finds a man to cling onto. We're betting on how long husband number seven will be following her around. And we've finally convinced her to draw a prenup since husband number four – Sophia's father. I'm the eldest, by the way."

Indeed, the story was quite… interesting though typical. I looked at Sophia who had the same shade of jet black hair and eye shape as Carmen's. She looks young, like high school young.

"Well, at least your mother won't run out of money?" I shrugged and Carmen laughed.

I felt like I wasn't an outcast at their company. They were all lively and welcoming that I found comfort right away. Edward held my hand making me feel extra happier.

Soon, Esme and Carlisle came down. Jasper, Rose and their parents left earlier using another exit. We were ordered to get in our cars and drive to venue before Alice came down. Esme ordered us to get to our cars before Alice gets down. I didn't know where I would be riding since I let my father borrow my car and Edward took me here. I guess I would ask Carmen for a hitch.

I waited for the siblings to get out first then turned to Edward and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

He held my hand and pulled me back, "Where are you going?"

"Out? I'm going to ask Carmen for a ride."

Edward looked… hurt or something. His brows furrowed and his jaw tensed. "Bella," he sighed, "you aren't going to ride with anyone, but me. Is that understood?"

"But… Esme said – "

"Isabella, you aren't ordered out by my mother!"

His frustration was evident so I nodded and gave him a weak smile.

**EPOV**

"What is that?" Bella asked in a very vague tone. Her accusatory made me drop my car keys. "What?" I asked, bewildered and looked to where she was looking at to see. "I can't see anything…"

At that, I walked and unlocked the car, but Bella didn't follow. "Baby, are you riding or walking?"

"That! What is that?" she pointed to my yellow Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV (SuperVeloce). I can't help but boast this beautiful car of mine. "This," I glided my fingers along my car's roof, "is my Lamborghini Murcielago. She's a beauty, ain't she?"

I saw her roll her eyes with a look of disapproval. "How many cars have you got?"

I took my time to answer knowing that there is an eighty percent chance that I might be scolded. "Well… a few," I shrugged. "Yeah, right! A few which I bet costs a gazillion bucks!" she muttered to herself. "We're riding in this?"

"Yeah. Is… there a problem?" I asked cautiously.

"Why can't you drive the Volvo? Or the Aston Martin?"

I looked at her quizzically. If my theory serves me right, I think she doesn't want to drag any more attention by riding in this beauty. But, what the heck. It's just a car. "Baby, just get in. Please? Let's not argue about this."

Surprisingly, Bella didn't give a fight and slid in. I can tell she was taking by the car's beauty as well. Her eyes explored everything in the car.

Before I stepped on the gas pedal, she grabbed my arm, shocking me a little. "Just – just drive slowly. Okay?"

As usual, I couldn't deny her anything so I'd even drop one of my best interests – driving fast. She did mention once we hit the road that my car indeed is great.

The whole drive, I still don't know what's going on in Bella's mind, but did she really think that Esme doesn't think of her as if she was her own?

I've heard Esme talk about her years back, how she was an amazing girl, how good she is at what she does. I know what my parents are very fond of her, that's why I don't understand why she doesn't think that way.

Since this morning, she has been quiet and always in deep thought.

I felt sad when she mentioned about the 'family time' thing. I wish she saw herself with my family and I in her future, because that's the way I see it – her, us, with Charlie, Sue and her step siblings in the picture as well.

I don't wish for her to feel that she doesn't belong in our family, when in fact, we, my family, thinks of her as one of us. I hope that day would come a little faster than it ought to be.

Bella looks more than stunning today. Although I would appreciate it if Alice found her a dress which didn't show much of her cleavage. The girls are only mine to see.

I know men stare at her and I know covetousness crosses or is even plastered on their minds, much to my distaste. Bella doesn't seem to notice how good looking she is. I don't know if it's the lack of confidence or that she's just too humble to admit it.

That's why I always make an effort to let her know how beautiful she is.

Most of the guests are already here and Alice's bridal car just parked when we got out. Bella and I waved before entering the venue and walked together to the West Courtyard where the ceremony will be held. Bella, in her unusually absorbed state was staring off…

"Edward? Wait! Where are you taking me?" Bella asked as I pulled her out of the path and into a cornered place.

"Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong? I-You've been... You're not yourself. I don't know if you're mad at me or it's about something else…" Frustration has dawned to me once again as I watched Bella all morning until we got her too much into her thoughts. The words came out of my mouth without even thinking of what I was saying. I just wanted to know if there was something wrong.

She looked surprised at first then frowned a little. "Sorry, baby. Just… Just the nerves," she shrugged.

I eyed her, making her tell me more. She sighed in defeat. "It's nothing, really. I just… Well, I'm happy that Alice and Jasper are getting married but I am a bit… down because – " she paused, looking at the ground, " – well, because Rose and I feel like old hags."

I knew she was lying by the way she looked away from me, but I didn't press any further. She'll come to me anyway, I'll just try again later if I have to.

I nodded kissed her. Finally, that made her loosen up a bit and I got a smile from her.

"Let's go see your sister cry," she winked and took my hand but I remembered that I wanted to tell her something.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked cautiously as I remained unmoved. I contemplated on what to say so that I wouldn't scare her away.

"Soon…" I whispered, "I promise you baby."

Bella was obviously confused by my vagueness and probably didn't know how to respond, but she gave me one of her warmest smiles. "Whatever you say," she shrugged and pulled me to the ceremony.

I gave her a quick kiss as I was ordered by some woman to step in front of the line. I clamped Jasper's back when I saw his face paler and flushed at the same time. Weird, right?

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Great!" answered Jasper in a very disturbing way. His voice rose about ten thousand octaves higher and there was a grin on his face – to be honest, he looked like he needs to do a number two with his expression. I can't really tell if he was too giddy or too anxious.

"Do you want a shot? I'm sure I can get 'round some. I think we've got about ten min – "

"No!" Jasper waved his hands, "I'm fine! Never been better!"

I mumbled an 'Okay' and shook my head at his jitteriness. Finally, the Wedding March started and I was the first one to walk down the isle.

I can see from my peripherals some women, whispering and nudging each other as I passed by. Yes, I know that my parents are genetically gifted with their beauty and fortunately, passed it on to both Alice and I. Sure, I used to – now, sometimes – use it to my advantage. Ever since I met Bella, my eyes were only set for her.

Even my ears or every part of my body, my being, is hers. She truly has captivated me in every way possible.

As Jasper stood fidgeting behind me, walking after his parents, I grew impatient, watching the entourage walk. Where's my girl?

I don't know how long I've stared at some flower but when I looked up, I saw Riley, strutting down very stiffly. I let out a chuckle as he walked hurriedly away from the flower girl who was after him. Atta boy!

Finally, the woman I've been waiting for.

Bella walked down the isle, holding a bouquet of pink, orange and yellow flowers in her hand. Our eyes met, and I couldn't phantom how much I was moved by her. Her face broke into a breathtaking smile and her eyes, bore into mine.

I know she sees through my soul as we continue our journey together. I wish I could fast forward time to when I am to marry her.

Would I feel this way when it's our turn to walk down the isle? Is this the feeling of knowing she's "The One"?

Don't be too cocky, Cullen.

She hasn't said yes.

She hasn't even said she loves you.

Yeah stupid! You haven't even said that you love her, so why would she marry you?

I felt as though bricks fell from my chest and plunged into my organs. I'm afraid that everything I feel is moving too fast for me, for us.

I'd rather keep my mouth shut until she says it. Maybe that's the best idea.

Suddenly, Jasper stepped on my foot and I almost let out a scream of curses. "Ow! Wh – "

"It's not the place to drool, son."

My head snapped to my right, turns out it was Carlisle who stepped on me. I looked at Bella who had a reproachful look but was smiling and shook her head. Then I looked around, disoriented. People were already standing and I saw the entourage facing each other on either side. And to my surprise, Alice was now hugging my parents, whispering a few things before letting go.

"Hey Al!" I beamed then I bent down and wrapped my arms around her. "You're in great hands. And if he ever messes up, you know whom to call. I love you."

Alice chuckled and pulled away, kissing my cheek. "I love you too, big brother."

I faced Jasper and squeezed his shoulder a little harder than I should've. I was impressed that he didn't even wince. "Take care of her," I said then my father gave his only daughter away.

My thoughts and gaze went back to Bella. Our eyes never left each other after that brief interruption from Carlisle. I felt so happy that we're here. Together. I feel as if nothing or no one was with us right now. It felt like it was just her and I, standing in front of one another, completely absorbed in each other.

I picture you to be the one in front of the altar, with me… Soon. I want you to know that I… love you and I feel like you're the one, no matter how crazy I sound right now.

That's what I thought to myself while looking at Bella.

When people started clapping, we were slightly pulled out of trance as the Reverend announced their marriage done. Some started to walk up and congratulate them.

My eyes, never leaving Bella, caught up with a guy who was walking toward her. I could see him take a deep breath as he walked toward her.

Thanks to my quick thinking and reflexes, I immediately rushed to Bella and seized her hand so we won't get pushed away by the people who wanted to greet the newlyweds. And of course, so the guy wouldn't catch up with my girl.

I gave her a peck on the lips, smirking to the man who was now directly on her tail. He muttered profanities under his breath, making Bella look at him.

Bella quirked a brow and shook her head. "Quick move. I'm impressed," she teased.

"You can't blame me. By the looks of men here – not just that lousy dude who obviously doesn't have the balls – I have to keep them from getting my girl," I winked. She raised her brow and rolled her eyes. "By the way he shook his head and glared at you, I assume he was about to talk to me. Only _you_ had to walk over here in all your royal cockiness and ruin it for him."

I let out a guffaw at her comment and pulled her to my side and greeted my, now, newly wed siblings.

"Congratulations!" Bella and I said together. We took turns hugging the two. They thanked Bella and I for all the help we've done for them. After that, we stepped aside so other people could greet them as well.

When Bella and I walked down the isle, my mind couldn't help but think as if this was my own wedding. Images of us, exchanging our vows,

We saw Charlie and Sue, waiting for us as we walked down holding hands.

"Hi dad! Hi Sue!" Bella kissed and hugged them.

"Good afternoon Chief Swan, Sue," I smiled and held out my hand. Sue shook mine without any hesitation, but Charlie still seemed a little miffed about Bella and I. He eyed my hand for a few seconds and shook it with more pressure than usual.

"You look beautiful, Bella. And so do you, Edward," Sue said inclining her head to me, "you two look so good together."

I could see Bella's face redden but I was too damn proud that we're one good looking pair. "Thank you, Sue. That's really nice to hear."

Charlie half grunted, half chuckled. Bella glared at him and Sue nudged him so he'd stop choking in whatever he was trying to do (which is grunting or chuckling).

"Let's get you all in now so I could fulfill my MOH duties. I need to assist people to their seats." Bella said, taking the lead.

"MOW? What in the world is a MOW?" Charlie looked really baffled as he reluctantly followed his daughter. "It's MOH; M-O-H, MOH. It simply means Maid of Honor, you know… The assistant of the bride and everything. The one who helps her with along with the bridesmaids from the planning of the wedding down right to holding her dress while she pees on her wedding day. Stuff like that," I shrugged.

Bella and Sue started to snigger. Then I looked at Charlie and saw his face, horror-stricken and also, bemused and I think disgusted. "What?"

Charlie's eyes bore into mine, "Son, if you plan to dump my girl and break her heart by running off with a person with a dick, I'm gonna make damn sure I hunt you down and roast you alive before I rest in peace."

I didn't know whether to feel offended or not by his remark, but I stood there, staring at him in the same horror-stricken face while the girls laughed. I saw Charlie smirk then I thought of something that would be a good laugh.

I threw my imaginary long hair back and swept my imaginary bangs with my pinky and batted my lashes, "Oh Chief Swan, I hope you don't hunt a poor girl down." I said with my best impression of a woman's voice.

The girls threw their heads back in laughter and I tried to hold myself from joining them, seeing Charlie's face turn into plum.

"That! That was funny!" said Bella, as we reached the Pavilion doors. Charlie was muttering unintelligent things under his breath. "Okay, this is where I'll be for awhile. Edward, can you lead them to our table?"

"Sure. Err – am I tasked to anything?"

"None that I know of. Just keep Charlie and Sue company."

I nodded and let the older couple walk away while I kissed Bella's forehead before leading them. I was sure Charlie loathed me more by playing that joke on him. Sue and I had a nice chat. I also introduced some of my relatives to Charlie and Sue. I also went and greeted a few our fraternity brothers with my best friends, Sam and Jared with their partners. I wasn't able to chat long since I had to mind Sue and Charlie. After everyone has finally filled in their designated seats, Bella came to my side.

"Your sister knows a ton of people! This place is packed! No wonder she rented the whole place out!" she sat with a glass of champagne in hand. _"Alice will be Alice,"_ I chuckled.

After awhile, Rose and Emmett came to sit with us which alleviated Charlie's foul mood.

Everyone, I assume, is having a hard time breathing after all the food we've eaten. The buffet tables were packed and really, the food is delicious. Thanks to Alice's connections, she got Bobby Flay. It was now, time for fun, hell yeah!

Bella, Rose and I stood to give our speeches:

"I wish you both all the happiness the world can give you. We all know how tight your bond is and we all pray that it may grow stronger as the years come by with challenges. To my sister, Alice, you look wonderful today, as always. To my brother and best friend, Jasper, thank you for coming into my sister's life; she now has a permanent shopping partner. Thank you so much for that! I love you both and have a happy marriage! Cheers!"

Everyone echoed my last word and drank from their flasks. It was Bella and Rose's turn to give a speech. Rose spoke first:

"To Jasper and Alice, I love you guys, you know that… Ugh!" she groaned took deep breaths, to stop herself from crying, "I just want to say… That if you ever fuck up, don't dare get a divorce… Because if that happens, I'll personally make sure that you guys are dead meat!"

I chuckled at her speech. Many, I've seen were taking a back, clearly doesn't know her; she's one tough honey, I say. It was now Bella's turn, as usual, my eyes never left her:

"That's… That's a tough speech to follow," people chuckled, "Anyway, I just want to say that we're all happy for you – everyone says that. I think if you both stick to your vows and just keep on understanding each other, nothing could go wrong. Frankly, people are jealous – heck, I am jealous – of what you both have, so take good care of it and I assure, you have all our love. To Alice and Jasper!"

Bella raised her flask and soon after everyone has drained theirs yet again, the host announced it was time for the party.

Don't we have the same thing? I thought to myself.

I didn't have time to question her anymore as the whole entourage was beckoned into a room to change into less formal outfits. Alice prepared a new suit for me with a blue dress shirt. No ties, thank goodness.

I was outside the women's room, waiting for Bella to come out. As soon as she did I grabbed her arm and kissed her.

"Baby, you look so beautiful!"

I ravished her, taking in her scent, taste and the wonderful sensation.

"Mmm… Thank you…" she moaned and pulled my hair making my dick throb. I pushed her lightly to the wall to feel her warmth against me. The dress she wore was more enticing. A blue body fitting dress that embodied her curves and a deep neckline that showed cleavage.

How that fuck am I going to resist that?

Before I had the chance to brush my fingers on her tits, someone spoke.

"Mammy said you're only supposed to snog when there's a mistletoe or when you're on a telly. But it's not yet Christmas and I don't see any telly here."

"Riley!" Bella gasped, "What are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

Kids.

Say.

The.

Darnest.

Things.

I sighed, "Riley, you aren't supposed to roam around without an adult with you. Didn't your mom tell you that?"

"But awn-tea Ali said I could go find you." Riley just stared at us with curios, innocent eyes.

"I can't believe a kid caught us red handed," I whispered to Bella. "But we aren't doing anything… that bad," she chuckled. I rolled my eyes and sighed once again. I need to get laid! This sexual frustration is bullshit.

"Alright. Go tell her we're heading out," then Riley took off. Bella giggled and said, "That was nerve-wracking! I can't believe I froze when I heard his voice. I was more scared than having Rose catch us."

"It was horrifying, actually. Kids do say the darnest things. I mean, mistletoes? He remembers that sort of thing." I shook my head with a smile on my face. "I have a brilliant nephew!"

Bella rolled her eyes then Riley came running to us. The three of us went outside to the garden, taking in the afternoon sun. Bella and I held hands while watching Riley run around in circles, talking about anything that came into our minds. We spent quite a long time outside and decided now to go back to The Pavilion.

I picked up Riley and took Bella's hand as we walked in.

The father-daughter just finished when we got in. Both my father and sister were a bit red from crying. I saw my mother was still dabbing her hanky on her face.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you everywhere! Come on!" Rosalie pulled Bella away without notice.

"Edward?" Bella said with a confused face as she was pulled. "I'll be here…" I whispered as I walked to our table. No wonder why Rose was in a rush, it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet.

"Women," Riley muttered, rolling his eyes.

That made me throw my head back in laughter as I sat with him on my lap. I watched the women gather giddily up the platform while Bella looked not as happy as the others.

As Alice turned her back, most of unwed women positioned themselves to get a good catch. It was beyond… amusing how much they react when Alice threw the flower; it was like watching some National Geographic, actually. What amazes me more is how women would die just to get a hold of a bouquet.

No wonder why Bella wasn't so happy about it.

I wasn't really paying attention when Alice threw the bunch of flowers. Then someone yelled and people stood to take a look if there was damage enough damage done. I, however, was bothered by Bella's aghast expression. I didn't hear any crash or anything… Alice and Rose too – Rose looked more pissed, actually.

"I got it ladies! Better luck next time!"

"Fuck!" I spat.

"What your mouth!" Charlie chided but I didn't care. There's no need to find remorse upon seeing a Victoria's Secret model glide in Alice's wedding with a smug look on her face and I'm more than a hundred percent sure she's up to know good.

People started murmuring and I saw her walk to where Alice and Jasper stood to greet them. I saw Bella who was frozen in her position, her gaze fell on the model.

There was nothing I could do for we grew up together and it's only right that she be invited to my sister's wedding. My only hope is, she won't fuck this up.

One by one, the losers went back to their seat, more defeated than usual by the fact that a model caught it, I suppose. Bella walked back to our table and sat beside me.

Before I could even utter a word, she spoke: "Don't! I'm fine. Just… surprised."

I gave Bella a weak smile, took her hand and kissed it, "Don't let her get to you. Okay?" She seemed to relax and return my smile. Jasper was calling out names of single men he knew, I threw him a pleading look and thankfully, he understood.

I notice Bella heave out a breath when Jasper said that he knew no more single men.

"He's lying!" Aunt Margarette chuckled. "Where's Anthony?"

Damn it!

The whole tent heard it, I guess, as people turned their heads to where I sat. Aunt Margarette is an old cousin of my mom - Carmen's mother, whom annoys the heck out of everyone because of her tactlessness at occasions like these.

Alice tried to explain something to her, but boy was aunt Margarette persistent?

"All single boys must be there, I say! You're not getting any younger." She guffawed.

It took me all my might not to lash out on her and kick her out of their table, next to ours. I saw Bella shook her head while she clasped her hand on her forehead, muttering something like 'Why?'

"No, thank you!" I told her, giving a fake smile.

"Kill joy!" she said and the hubbub came about. "Thanks," was all I could reply without cursing her.

"Let's not let my grumpy brother kill the buzz. It's garter time!" she squealed and skipped to her seat. . I can't thank Alice enough for taking over the bemused emcee.

"Sorry about that. She really annoys everyone in the family," I shrugged. Bella removed her hand from her face and put it on my thigh, "That's why her husbands leave her, I suppose." I chuckled at her fake remorse and played with her fingers, trying to soothe her.

The garter thing was done then the emcee announced it was time for the couple's first dance. I've been waiting for the chance to ask Bella for a dance and this was something to smile for. I stood up and straightened my dress shirt.

"Miss Swan, would you like to dance with me?" I asked with my hand held out. She happily obliged. For a thought I was going to be rejected when she looked a little skeptical awhile ago. I nodded to her parents and lead her to the dance floor.

I gave her a twirl before capturing her in my arms. "I'm not very good at this," she said. "It doesn't matter. You're doing great anyway, besides, you're with a great dancer." I chuckled. At last I saw her smile genuinely. I kissed her forehead then she leaned her head on my chest.

It was one of those perfect moments, being so close like this. It was a bit overwhelming. Little by little, Bella loosened up and we easily swayed to the next song. After another song, Riley came to us and so we danced with him. It was such a new experience compared to just playing with him. He looks so cute doing dance moves that would make an adult look mental if he dared. At some point he grew tired and sauntered to his parents, leaving Bella to myself again.

I inhaled her strawberry scented shampoo as she leaned on me. I kiss the top of her head and closed my eyes.

This is great!

But when I opened my eyes, it doesn't seem all too great now.

I saw Black approach where we were. Immediately, I turned so Bella's back was on him and I could glare at him.

As usual, he wouldn't take a hint.

"I thought this was supposed to be a happy day!" I grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just do me a favor and don't look back," I said loud enough for Black to hear as he approached us. "What? Why?" Ever so stubborn, Bella looked at Black's direction.

"May I cut in?" Black smiled.

"No." I immediately replied.

"Edward! Yes, you may, Jacob." Bella said. I was about to argue but she laid her hands on my chest, stopping me. "Baby, it's fine. Please?"

I couldn't say anything else but carefully handed Bella's hand to Black. I didn't dare look when I walked away. I can't believe why Bella was okay to be with him now.

**BPOV**

Edward walked away without even a word. I watched him disappear from my sight.

"Bells?" I heard Jacob call.

I waited for any signs of him looking back, but I was kidding myself. Edward wasn't happy at all about this and I know what he did was best; it could have been worse. I didn't mean to hurt him by that, but I think it's time for Jacob and I to have a talk. Screw me for thinking about that right now.

I sighed and faced Jacob. "Behave," I said meaningfully.

"I will," he smiled and with hesitation, I put my hand in his.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his body. I made sure that we weren't too pressed up and there was ample space between us. He wasn't an amazing dancer like Edward. All we did was step slowly making small circles without much swaying. It was weird being this close to him right now. It's like he's a stranger to me.

"So…" he said, finally breaking the silence, "You're dating Cullen, huh?"

"Edward! Okay, Ed-ward!" I chided, "How many times do I have to say that?"

"Whatever," he laughed.

Typical. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we are dating."

I knew Jacob well enough to notice that he was hurt. Then I realized, I'm done pretending. I'm done being ignorant. I'm done trying to tell myself that Jacob doesn't want me that way. In some way, I think I knew that he really does like me more than just a friend or a sister.

I looked at Jacob. He was starting straight into my eyes, looking at me pleadingly. And why is he? That, I don't even know.

It made me feel guilty, hurt and angry.

Guilty for, maybe, leading him to feel something stronger for me.

Hurt, for making him feel pain.

Angry, for all the same reasons.

"Jacob, I... Do you really… like me?" I asked. I wasn't sure what urged me, but it all suddenly came out of me.

He looked stunned but shook his head with a smile after a few seconds. "Oh Bella…" he said then he laughed.

I blushed. He doesn't like me _like me_ that's why he's laughing! How assuming of me! "Sorry Jake. I just… never mind!" I couldn't look him in the eye and I sort of stood frozen, while dancing. Doesn't even make sense, right?

"Are you that dense or are you just ignorant?"

"What?" My head snapped to his.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bella, I love you."

"What-How… Excuse me?"

I didn't hear what he said next as I swam in shock.

Jesus! Edward hasn't even said the L word, then he's the one who says it to me first? I am so confused right now. I am so astounded I don't even know how to respond.

"Bells?" Jake shook me. "I'm sorry, I need a drink." He didn't let go of me and made me face him.

"No Bella. I want you to listen. I'm going to fight. I can't take it anymore! I can't just sit around and wallow in my own misery. I can't think of the 'What-ifs' anymore, so I will fight. I will fight for the chance to be with you. I will fight Edward Cullen – no matter how, when, whatever it takes! I don't care if it takes years! I just… I just want you to know that. I'm always here; that you always have an option."

"But... I – " I almost said I love Edward, but I couldn't exactly do so. My feelings at the moment are quite foggy. I don't know if I let it grow deeper before admitting to myself that I do love him of if I should keep myself until I find out that he feels the same way.

" – Love him?" Jake snorted, "Yeah, right. You couldn't even say it out loud. Bet he hasn't even said it to you. Am I right?"

Well, that makes a bit of sense, I think. Since everything is all nice and slow with both of us avoiding – or at least, setting aside the thought on these things makes it all blurry.

But you don't want to think about that! No pressure! The right side of my brain said.

Yes, no pressure. Remind me again why I'm listening to Jacob?

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it." Jacob suddenly looked sullen and worried. "Bells, I'm sorry. For everything. But please understand where I'm coming from. It's not easy loving a dense person – probably the densest person in the world, at that."

Jake chuckled, but I didn't find the heart to join him. I am still so baffled. "I think I need to excuse myself. Thanks for stopping by anyway I'm sure Alice and Jasper appreciates it."

Jacob nodded. We looked at each other's eyes for a long moment. I didn't know what to make of it, but I just… stared at his eyes, maybe finding something there that would help me think straight, but I saw nothing.

"Oh, Bella!" Jacob called after, closing in the distance between us with a few steps. I faced him with a blank expression. "Just… think about it. Okay? Just think about your options."

I nodded absent-mindedly then he kissed me on the cheek with a different feeling now.

**EPOV**

"Care to dance?" Tanya grabbed my arm and pulled me to her.

"Tanya, not now." I pushed her off but she was quick enough to grab my arm and wrapped her hands around my neck.

Why does people like her and Black have to ruin this, supposedly beautiful day?

I begrudgingly put my hands on her waist and followed her lead.

"I see your girlfriend out there with Jacob. Enjoying herself, is she?"

I didn't dare look elsewhere as it would only wind me up and I might lose all my temper and take Jacob Fucking Black this instant.

I know she was pushing my buttons and I can't let her ruin things for me; part of her no good deeds, I guess. I looked at her pleadingly, "Tanya, please don't start."

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't get it."

I eyed Tanya, baffled at what she had to say. "Excuse me?"

"I don't get it. I mean, what is with her?" she asked with expectant eyes.

I looked at her with an incredulous expression. It took all my will to keep myself from laughing at her straightforwardness. "What a question, Tanya." I said, shaking my head.

"No, seriously. What is with _her_?" I didn't like the way the last word sounded from her. It was a little snotty, but thinking of Bella made me smile.

For a short while, I think I was in a chick flick, replaying in my head moments that I had with Bella.

"She's… my everything. She makes me happy."

She laughed and hit my arm, "Well, don't I make you happy? Is that why you replaced me with her?"

I knew at some point I'd have to set a calmer closure with Tanya. The first one blew out of proportion that I made her end up in tears. It was all so crazy then, but at least I already know why. "Tanya, I know we need to talk, but not now. Please? It's not the right place to talk about it. Give me a place and time, I'll be there. I promise."

"What am I to you? A client who needs to schedule a meeting just so we could talk about some mess you've made?" My patience wore thin at what she said. She was the one who made the mess. And I have no regrets about leaving her and the way I've done it.

If it weren't for her mistake, I wouldn't have met Bella. "Watch it Tanya! I couldn't tolerate everything about you."

She raised a brow at me then laughed and hit my chest. "Oh Cheri. One of your moody days, I guess. What does she do to you? You're like an old hag. Clearly you aren't as happy as you think you are. Shame."

Well, isn't she what we call a bitch?

"Stop it. I mean it!" I glared. "For your information, Bella is way better than you. I'm not saying this to try to make you jealous or to prove anything. Bella's the one for me, and I don't need you to talk about bull shit."

"Well in that case, I beg to disagree. We'll just have to see who wins your heart, Edward." She kissed my cheek, but before she walked away I grabbed her arm.

"Bella has won mine. There's no competition; heck you're no competition. Just drop it or you'll just suffer."

"We'll see about that." she smirked then left.

I sighed, rubbing a hand on my face. It's hard to straighten her fucking mind. She's crazy! I don't know what she wants from me. I have nothing to give her; friendship is the most I could give but nothing beyond that.

Jesus Christ.

She gives me a fucking headache.

After collecting my bearing, I looked around for Bella and saw that she was still with Black. I decided to take the time and talk to a few of my college buds.

When I saw Bella leave Jacob, I immediately excused myself and went after her.

**BPOV**

Did that… whole thing just happen?

I sat alone in one of the bar stools with a drink in hand.

"Ugh! What the fuck!" I spat, feeling totally confused and frustrated.

Okay Bella, think straight. Think about something else! Just calm down. Enjoy the feast. Don't let Jacob ruin it for you.

Well, I'll try! The other part of my rain countered. Honestly, this is so draining.

Then I felt someone wrap their arms behind me. "What's the matter, love?" I turned my boddy to face him, "Weddings are so stressful!" I mumbled and let myself melt in his embrace.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I can think of ways to distress you..." He then began kissing from my jaw down to my shoulder. I shuddered at the last kiss and yearned for more. "But first… Dance with me!"

His cheerfulness blew me away and I forgot all about my frustrations. We danced away, enjoying every moment. The party has gone full blast and most were letting loose. I was introduced to Kim and Jared, and Sam and Emily, officially as Edward's girlfriend. Jared's really funny, that's why he and Emmett got along so well.

Then Katherine McPhee and Zachary Levi showed up to Alice's favor – her clients and friends as well.

"Hello everyone! I am Katherine McPhee and this is," she pointed to the gorgeous star of Chuck beside her. "And I am Zachary Levi. Tonight, we'll be singing something a little special for our dear friends, Alice and Jasper. We wish you both the best of marriage." He said, people clapped then.

"This song is called Terrified." Katherine said as the song started.

Edward and I began to sway to the music. Something feels different… a good different, though. I couldn't say what exactly it is, but it felt really different.

_**You, by the light**__**  
**__**Is the greatest find**__**  
**__**In a world full of wrong**__**  
**__**You're the thing that's right**_

_**Finally made it through the lonely**__**  
**__**To the other side**_

_**You set it again, my heart's in motion**__**  
**__**Every word feels like a shooting star**__**  
**__**I'm at the edge of my emotions**__**  
**__**Watching the shadows burning in the dark**_

_**And I'm in love**__**  
**__**And I'm terrified**__**  
**__**For the first time and the last time**__**  
**__**In my only life**__**  
**_

My heart started to beat faster and my hands felt clammier than ever.

The song had an impact. A huge impact that listening to the lyrics made me feel… It made me want to say that I love Edward.

_**And this could be good**__**  
**__**It's already better than that**__**  
**__**And nothing's worse**__**  
**__**Than knowing you're holding back**_

_**I could be all that you need**__**  
**__**If you let me try**_

_**You set it again, my heart's in motion**__**  
**__**Every word feels like a shooting star**__**  
**__**I'm at the edge of my emotions**__**  
**__**Watching the shadows burning in the dark**_

I pushed away from Edward's chest and my eyes met his.

Both of us looked at each other intently.

His eyes was very warm and I couldn't help but feel that he, too, realized the song meant something to me. The song practically sums up my feelings for Edward; the things I want him to know.

There was a certain connection with our gazes that is palpable and overwhelming. There was something there that both of us could definitely feel.

Have I fallen completely for him?

Is this it? Is this really love?

_**And I'm in love**__**  
**__**And I'm terrified**__**  
**__**For the first time and the last time**__**  
**__**In my only**_

_**I only said it 'cause I mean it**__**  
**__**I only mean 'cause it's true**__**  
**__**So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming**__**  
**__**'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you**__**  
**_

As the chorus came up, Edward started to sing along. It made it so much easier to realize what all this felt.

It was like the world stopped and we were lost in our own world.

We were unreachable at that.

Everything felt at the right place and time.

My frustrations, wearies, and doubts were instantly gone.

_**You set it again, my heart's in motion**__**  
**__**Every word feels like a shooting star**__**  
**__**I'm at the edge of my emotions**__**  
**__**Watching the shadows burning in the dark**_

_**And I'm in love**__**  
**__**And I'm terrified**__**  
**__**For the first time and the last time**__**  
**__**In my only**__**  
**_

I realized the we stopped dancing and was just staring deeply at each other.

Slowly, our heads drew closer to one another.

With one last look in each other's eyes, our lips met as our eyes closed, savoring the moment.

This is it.

I've fallen head over heels for Edward Cullen.

* * *

***End of chapter 36***

**I will try to post within two weeks. Thanks y'all for reading :)**

**Cheers!**


	37. Happy Birthday

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

**A/N: Here you go!**

**I posted within two weeks, right? LOL enjoys this chapter! :)

* * *

**

Chapter 37: Happy Birthday

**BPOV**

The wedding was fantastic!

I commend Alice for her very awesome planning skills and beautiful choices. I'll make sure to hire her as my planner when it's my time to walk down the isle.

Edward and I stayed up that night, watching the stars in my balcony wrapped in each other's arms. It suddenly made me miss our first short vacation.

"I miss the beach…" I sighed.

"I know, I do to. I promise we'll go to another vacation. A longer one," he said kissing my forehead. "Pinky swear?" I held out my pinky. He chuckled and linked his to mine, "Pinky swear."

That night held so much feelings between the two of us. I know I doubted his little slip last night, but I feel he really does love me.

I know one of these days I'd be able to find the perfect time for me to say that I love him.

The next day, I took Charlie and Sue out. I'm not going to the office for three days to spend time with them and bring them to the airport on their last.

Edward was skeptical – very skeptical – to let me drive his stupid, shiny, expensive Aston Martin at first, but with my glares and reply to his wails, he finally gave in.

"Jesus Christ, Edward!" I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "I don't even drive insanely fast like you do, how do you think I'd end up damaging your stupid car then? The fastest I've gone is just about 90 miles per hour. Do you think that's fast enough to damage that stupid piece of steel?"

"Hey! My car is not stupid; an Aston Martin is not stupid or any other car!"

I threw him a glare making him shut up. This argument has been going on since last night, before we slept. I was close to exploding at this point. My car isn't with me, so I said I'd take the cab but he doesn't want me to, he can't take the three of us as well since he'll be working. What am I left to do then?

He took a deep breath and walked to me. "Bella…" he said but I refused to face him since I really didn't want to shout at him.

His strong hands made a move then, and turned me to face him. He took my face, making me look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said then kissed me.

The kiss was sweet and short. I had to cut it or I'd wet my kitchen with my arousal.

I let him drive himself to work to lessen his sulky mood and drove myself home to get ready for the day's activities.

I was dressing up when my doorbell rang. I opened it and there came a delivery man with a vase of red roses and a stem of pink lily.

"Mornin'! Miss Swan?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm Swan."

He handed me the flowers and walked away. As usual, it's from Jacob with the not-so-anonymous '6776' codename.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I leaned over the counter and put my head on my arms. "When will you stop, Jacob?"

I stayed like that for awhile when I was reminded of what happened yesterday. Oh god! I haven't told Edward a thing about it. I'd have to tell him soon.

I dumped the flowers and hid the lily in one of my drawers – well I don't really want to waste those lilies.

Charlie and Sue came a moment later and I had no time to think about how I was going to say it to Edward.

I took them around the city and ate and walked and ate and walked and ate and walked. When I got home I was so tired of walking and driving that I plopped next to the reading Edward on the couch.

"No kisses?" Edward said with a sad voice. I chuckled and held my head up. He bent down to meet my lips with his.

"I'm so tired!" I complained. "I can see that," Edward chuckled. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes. But I'd like something to drink," I said.

"Okay, baby." I felt Edward stand and gave me a kiss on the head. The next thing I knew I was hit with Edward's scent and bare chest.

I opened my eyes a bit and saw that it was dark. I was still in my blouse and jeans I that I wore when I went out and decided to take a bath. I gave Edward a peck and slipped carefully out of bed.

I ran a warm bath and soaked in my tub.

I know thought of everything that I have to say to Edward. I was thinking of how I would tell him without receiving a bad reaction from him. I'm sure he will react badly to this, I guess I'm thinking of ways to lighten it. I've delayed enough - unintentionally, of course - and I think I'm being unfair to him by that.

I decided not to edit the conversation I've had with Jacob and tell him everything. It isn't that I don't want Edward to find out, it's just that I don't want him to feel bad about it. He has nothing to fear or whatsoever.

Finally deciding on what to say, I got up and went to bed.

The next morning, Edward woke me up with a breakfast in bed.

"Wow," I said groggily. "Smells really good!"

"Thank you baby," Edward smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. We ate together and my brain kept on nagging me about telling him.

My throat became unusually dry and I had a hard time swallowing the delicious pancake.

Edward then took a bath while I did the dishes.

"Great Isabella! Just… great! Spit it out! Everything will get worse if you didn't say anything now!" And I know my brain is right. I don't want him thinking that I've been hiding stuff from him. "Why Jacob? Why do you have to make everything so complicated?" I groaned.

"What did you say?" Edward asked, making me jump.

"Shit!" I said, clutching my heart.

The shock made my nerves go more insane by the second. This is it. I had to tell Edward about it.

Edward chortled and apologized for sneaking up. He walked forward to me and I opened my mouth to speak before I get carried away but nothing came out.

Edward then kissed me and I think I relaxed a bit.

I guess this is not it…

I guess… later will be the time, right?

I let myself get lost in the heated kiss and maybe some fondling on the kitchen counter.

When I walked Edward to the door I was all smiles and really giddy from the delectable encounter we've just had.

I got ready for the day. I will be taking my parents shopping and we'll have dinner here. Edward brought the Volvo here yesterday so he was the one who'd be using the Aston Martin. I know he's not really keen on letting me drive his precious crap. Honestly, I find it very pathetic. I don't know, it makes me annoyed and let's face it, it is kind of funny. The way he goes gaga over his cars, I shook my head and giggled. Although he has some kind of infatuation with his car collection, I know I'm way important to him than those. It's just a part of his hard work, I get it.

Then my nagging brain came alive.

TELL EDWARD! YOU HAVE TO TELL EDWARD OR IT'LL BE WORSE!

"I will! I will!" I said defensively.

"I will…" I slumped on the edge of my bed.

I felt guilty for letting the chance pass again.

Tonight, I promise.

"Don't let yourself get caught in the moment, Isabella." I scolded myself.

So then I picked up Charlie and Sue from their hotel and took them shopping. Edward left me his debit card for the shopping trip, making me roll my eyes at him. "Use it. Don't think of how much you spend, just use it. Okay? Think of it as my gift for your parents," he said.

But there was no way in hell I'd be spending his millions – or billions, even. After that, we ate late lunch and I brought them back to their hotel.

I took a nap when I got home and prepared for dinner. In an hour or so, Edward will be home and I need to spit it all out.

I cooked absent-mindedly; it was like I was on autopilot while moving.

"Hey!" Edward called from the door.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Just say it!" I whispered and faced him.

"Hey baby! How was your day?" I kissed him and he hugged me. "It was tiring, as usual. Good thing I'm home on time. Smells good baby. What are you cooking?" he said, leaning over the oven. "Just Lasagna," I said quietly.

I let Edward change to give myself final encouragements. Well, it's not like I did something bad, I shrugged.

"So what can I do?" Edward asked. "Will you cut those for me?" I pointed my knife to the basket on the table. He followed willingly.

I was trying to calm down by taking in deep breaths. I was a little jumpy and I wanted to get things over with. My nerves shot up and so, I accidentally sliced my own finger.

"Ow! Shit!"

"What? Baby? What happened?" Edward rushed to my side and it was a bad idea to look on my wound. I felt nauseas at once and I started to feel dizzy. Luckily, Edward was there to support and wash my wound for me. He lead me near the sink and held my hand out.

After that, he lead me to the bathroom to put something on my cut.

"There," he said, after wrapping the Band-Aid. "You may open your eyes now."

I did open my eyes and gave him a weak smile.

Come on, tell him!

" You should be more careful next time. We don't want to lose any of these," he smiled, wiggling his fingers and I giggled.

"Thank you baby." I said and gave him a peck. Then I took a deep breath before speaking once again.

"Is there something wrong?" Edward looked at me warily then I shook my head weakly. "I… just have something to tell you."

He eyed me skeptically and nodded his head for me to continue.

"Well, it's about the wedding – "

Ding dong! The doorbell rang.

"Ugh! Son of a – " I groaned. "Do you mind?"

"Nope," Edward said and went out of the bathroom. I then splashed a bit of water on my face to help me relax. Annoying wrong timings! Then I walked to the kitchen. I then went back to slicing the tomatoes for the salad.

Then I wondered what took him so long to get back. When I turned around, I saw him holding a vase of roses in one hand and a stem of lily in the other.

When he caught my eye, he shrugged and looked really baffled and miffed.

I was taken aback for one moment. I shook my head to clear my thoughts then walked forward to get the flowers from him. I put it on the counter and faced him.

"Those are most likely from Jacob and… it is relevant to what I'm going to say." I sighed, "When Jacob and I talked at the wedding, I just wanted to ask what happened or just some clarifications about how he felt. I wanted to clarify our boundaries, I guess. So I asked him if he likes me or something…"

Edward was listening intently when I tilted my head to look at him.

"Okay, so I'll make this short and easy – he said he loves me."

I heard him gasp. Edward's eyes popped out and his jaw dropped.

I want him to know everything and so I told him what else Jacob said. "He said that he will fight for his feelings; he'll fight for me or whatever. He also wanted me to know that I have an option while he's here, not only you. He wants me to basically rethink our whole relationship, I suppose.

"Baby?" I asked when Edward wasn't moving nor saying anything.

Before I reached for his hand, the phone rang and Charlie and Sue appeared in the small screen of the intercom. I told Paul to send them up.

I sighed. Interrupted once again.

Edward remained unmoved. I walked to him but before I could get close I asked, "We'll talk later?" He didn't look at me when he nodded. I gave him another weak smile then he walked away.

I really don't know what to do and I suddenly hated the idea of inviting Charlie and Sue over… well, maybe my timing was bad. I wish I said it after dinner. Way to go!

I shook my head, disappointed at myself and went back to finish the salad.

Edward greeted Charlie and Sue and ushered them to the living room. I busied myself preparing everything first before daring to go out and face Edward. I can't stay in the kitchen forever, plus my parents might sense the tension.

"There you are!" Charlie said once he saw me step into the living room. I was trying for an inconspicuous entrance… oh well. "Hey dad!" I said, trying to force a smile. I kissed Sue first then hugged him and sat beside him. I looked at Edward who was seated with Sue opposite my father and I.

I can see he has his mask on, but his eyes has the weight of his emotions. He looked away from me and went back to listening to my father ramble.

Shit, what have I done?

If I told him as soon as Jacob and I have spoken, will he react the same way? Is he mad because he thinks I kept this from him?

I was itching to ask him so many things, but I know he needs the time.

"Bells?" Charlie waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked a bit disoriented. He quirked a brow at me and looked at me dubiously.

"Your father was asking about your birthday," Edward smiled encouragingly. I knew it was forced because it didn't reach his eyes. "I–I don't have any plans…" I shrugged.

Well, it is true. Considering that I don't really splurge or do crazy things on my birthdays – unless Alice and Rose has something for me. "Well, why don't you take the day off? Spend some time with your friends," Charlie said. That 'friends' thing has something else in it.

"Dad, just – just drop it, okay? I'm gonna go check on the food."

I knew he was a little surprised about my indignant reaction, but he was pushing me again. Why can't he just shut up about Jacob for a moment and leave Edward and I in peace?

While I was preparing the meal, Edward walked in and drank a glass of water. I can feel him looking at me while leaning against the counter. I couldn't think of what else to say to him, afraid to make things worse.

"You… okay?" He asked quietly.

I stopped for a moment, surprised when he spoke to me. "Ye - Actually… no. Of course I'm not."

We stared at each other for a moment then he nodded, "We'll talk later."

"Food's ready," was all I could say back and called my parents. My father was chatting endlessly, but I wasn't listening to him. Edward would say something, once in awhile in his poker face. Although his jaw is slightly tensed, I wish I could do as well as he is. I couldn't even eat my damn food.

"Isabella, eat!" Edward said, startling me.

So I did take one bite and nothing after that. My stomach was in knots and I don't think I can hold food down.

When everyone was done eating, I immediately put my plate in the sink and took the dessert.

I tried to pay more attention to the conversation now that there was chocolate in front of me – although it didn't really perk me up. I know I can't fool anyone and I don't want any questions as to why I was acting this way or that I wasn't really eating.

"That was great Bells!" Charlie said a little over enthusiastic. "Good to hear." I tried to smile but I don't know how I looked like since Charlie wasn't convinced at all.

"Okay, that's it!" Charlie said pushing himself away from the table to stand up. He jabbed a finger on Edward's chest, "What did you do to her? Huh?"

"Dad! No!" I stood up and caught his hand. "Please, he didn't do anything! Will you not ruin dinner? Please?"

He looked back and forth between Edward and I, "Are you sick then?"

"Y-yeah… a bit…" Sick to the core! I tell you!

Thanks to my great lying skill and my father's knowledge about me, he still wasn't convinced that I was. "Yes, Charlie. She's been feeling sick when she got home." Edward backed me up.

"Well then, I think you should rest. I assume you haven't rested well since the wedding." Sue said. "I think we should leave."

As much as I wanted to spend time with them, I think it's best if I settle things with Edward now. Charlie knew me too well and the tension was apparent, so no one can deny that there is something going on.

I walked my parents to the door and reassured Charlie that there's nothing wrong and I'd get more rest. Edward walked them to my car, so I waited, fidgeting by the kitchen counter.

When I heard the door close, I stood up straight and watched him stop a few steps in front of me.

"Charlie said they'd just come by and take the cab to the airport if you aren't feeling any better," Edward said casually. I gave small nod and for once, didn't feel bad about lying to my father.

Edward sighed and leaned on the opposite end of the counter, "I guess this is later. So…"

"What else do you want to know?" I asked.

"I want to know what you said to him." Edward said carefully, trying to be as calm as he could.

"I… didn't say anything, I'll be honest." I sighed.

Edward was looking away now, his jaw tensed and his brows were woven. His lips was just a thin line pressed together. His hands in fists, was shaking, heck his whole body was and I could feel his rage.

I know he's hurt, and I feel hurt as well for my non-reaction. I should've said something to Jake.

So, I took Edward's hand and pulled him to me. I took his face in my hands to make him face me. His face was red with anger. "Look at me," I said.

I could see his eyes were swimming in emotions. I caressed his face and looked carefully at his beautiful features.

I want him to know that I don't feel a single thing for Jacob, that he's the only one I want.

I put my hands on the back of his neck, tiptoed and slowly pulled him to me. "Baby…" I whispered looking into his eyes.

"I want only you…" I said meaningfully then closed the gap between us.

I kissed him with every emotion I felt that moment and he returned it, thank God! BUT, too soon, he pulled away from me with his eyes still closed and his breathing, heavy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Sorry Bella, but I can't do this." His words cut deeply through me and I couldn't say anything back to him; I cannot even ask him what he meant. "I just need… I need to drive."

Too astounded, I didn't move to say anything or when he kissed me on my head and just watched walk away.

"Don't stay up." Were the last words he said before I heard my door close.

I didn't let myself panic. Instead, I thought about how I would feel if I was the one in Edward's shoes. Despite feeling hurt and dejected, I need – have – to understand him, too.

I promised myself that I wouldn't be clingy and that's what I'm doing. I am not and I won't be that kind of woman. I will let Edward sort issues with himself, I'll sort mine, then we'll talk about it later… again.

Things will be alright, eventually. That, I'm sure of.

So, I then, started to cleanup to take my mind off things – which is not helping.

I kept thinking about Edward's whereabouts and that he may be safe no matter where he is. With his mood right now, I know for a fact that his speedometer might not be working when he comes home.

My kitchen was sparkly-clean when I finally convinced myself that I've cleaned enough. It was now midnight and about two hours since he's gone.

I took a long, warm bath to get my thoughts away from him, but it didn't help. Reading wasn't any good at all, nor is watching t.v.

I can't think of anything else to do to take my mind off things!

I walked out of my bedroom to get something to eat, my stomach was rumbling. Then I saw my phone and thought of calling Rose. Maybe should help me with my dilemma… I sighed.

No, I can't.

I have to fix this with Edward first before saying a word to anyone else. So I just took some food out and heated it. I ate in the living room, silently praying that Edward would walk in the door any minute.

The next thing I knew I was tucked in my bed and the sun was up.

Edward's home? I quickly jolted upright to scan the room for signs of him. "Edward?"

I looked at every room, but to my dismay, he wasn't anywhere. I could smell his perfume, he must have just left. I saw a not on his pillow and I took it.

_Went to work. See you around 10._

_Be safe _

_- Edward_

Fantastic! This is all I get?

I looked at the time and it was almost before ten. I guess he left earlier. Then I went to make some coffee and took a shower. I was ready for the airport a bit earlier and went for my coffee.

When I stepped into the kitchen, I saw Edward sitting with two mugs of coffee.

"Hey," I couldn't help but smile and feel relieved. "You're early."

"I thought I said not to wait up for me?" Edward said, irritated.

Woah! Not the greeting I had in mind. I opted not to say anything and just took a sit and drank my coffee away from him. That really put me down.

Neither of us said anything. To be honest, I was fuming inside. He didn't have to be rude to me. So what if waited up for him? I just wanted to know if he got home safe. Is that so bad? You're up all night, worrying about where your boyfriend had been and that's what he says to you?

Ass!

"Bella – "

But Edward was cut when Charlie and Sue came. I ignored him, trying to keep calm and went to greet my parents.

My dad returned my car and we had a cup of coffee before we left. This time I was the chatty one and Edward wasn't. I, at least wanted to give my dad attention a few moments before they flew to Forks.

The whole drive I was ignoring Edward, Charlie didn't too. I know he knows that I wasn't really sick last night and probably thinks that Edward and I are on the rocks. Every father's wish to his daughter, yes? No?

"Bye dad! I'm gonna miss you!" I said as we hugged each other. "I'm going to miss you too, Bells. Take care alright?"

"I will. You, too dad."

After I've pushed away, Charlie put his hand on my shoulder. "Kid, I know something's up – " I rolled my eyes, not wanting to hear any of his ant-Edward speeches. " – Don't do that rolling eyes thing! But listen, fix it before it's too late."

I gaped at my father, surprised at what he said. "You heard it," he said. "But… Are you okay dad?"

It was Charlie's turn to roll his eyes and grumbled a few things. "I'm the Chief Bells, I know these things."

I chuckled at him, "But what has that to do with anything?"

"Yeah, yeah!" he said as I teased him. "You should be going. We'll call when we get home. Take care!"

"Alright, alright. Thank you, dad and I love you," I gave him one last kiss. Charlie was a bit red since he wasn't really used to expression his emotions. I gave Sue a kiss and hug before they went in.

I took my time before turning away from the view of my parent's vanishing figures.

I turned around and didn't even bother looking at Edward. I was surprised though when he caught up with me and took my hand.

Once we were on the road, he took my hand in his again, making me stare at him.

What's up with this now?

"Was there somewhere you wanted to go to?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Okay… where do want to eat then? "

I wasn't in the mood for anything. I just wanted to get home and lay down. "Nowhere. I want to go home." Edward didn't say anything and just drove. To be honest, I was hoping that we'll have had the talk once he got home, but nothing like that happened.

I guess things aren't going to be alright just like that, but it _can_ be.

As Edward parked on the side of my building, I was surprise he put off the engine and stepped out of the car. I stared at him as he walked to my side and opened the door for me. "What are you doing? Aren't you going back to work?"

"Mind taking a walk with me?" he inclined his head to the park's direction and it took me a few seconds to absorb everything.

Then I took his hand and we walked, hand in hand. As usual, neither of us said a thing as we walked, but I heard Edward let out a sigh from time to time.

"I'm sorry about last night…" he started. "I guess… It's just too much to take in…"

"You don't have to say sorry," I said. "Yeah, but still…" he shrugged.

There was silence once again. I didn't bother to say anything since I'd want him to tell me everything he feels or what he wants to say.

"I know you worried about me, sorry about that too. In case you're wondering, I went to the beach." My gaze immediately turned to his face, "Beach? You–you went to the beach? 'Our' Beach?"

He nodded.

I felt hurt and betrayed – a bit. I thought we made a promise the other night that we'd go together to the beach.

"Sorry baby. I just needed a place to think."

Well, he is reasonable so I gave him a weak smile in reply.

"Last night, I was very sure that I wanted to beat the shit out of Jacob Black. I wanted to… I wanted to… I don't know – I just-I just wanted to hurt him and stuff – well, kill him, actually… I mean, how could he say that to a woman who's in a relationship? A serious one at that? What does he think I'm doing, fucking around?" Edward rambled.

I opened my mouth to say, 'Yes, Jacob thinks you're just screwing with me', but he held up his hands. "No, don't answer that. I know what he thinks." He sighed once again and continued what he was saying. "I was just so… angry. How could he say that he loves you? Just like that? I'm jealous, I'm enraged, I'm fuming… I'm a coward!" he whispered the last words. "But then, I also felt scared. I'm scared that you might also love him back. I'm scared what he said would make you realize that I am just a fucking man who's trying to keep everything in place; who's a total dumb ass when it comes down to handling relationships." He said, pulling his hair.

"He's… He's not afraid to say things to you… He's brave enough to do that while I – I fucking can't. I'm such a pussy that I can't even say… _things _to you…" he whispered.

"I was going mad when I drove to the beach. I just wanted to – gah!" he groaned, " – I just went really crazy for awhile there," he chuckled to himself.

From what I was comprehending, I think there's a lot of double meaning in the words he was using.

"I bought a pack of beer and drank it all by myself - I didn't drink and drive, if that's what you're thinking." he chuckled, "So, I was drinking alone, underneath the stars… it would've been such a romantic setting – only I was a fucking mess. After so much of cursing Jacob Black and his guts, I finally realized that it took everything into perspective.

"That Jacob Black actually did me a favor." He was smiling

Woah! Well, that's new.

"He made me realize that waiting – even for what you think is for the right purposes – has its cons, too. He made me realize the life it too short to let every chance pass you by. He made me realize that I should bust my ass from time to time." Edward said, now smiling.

"So… now what?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well, first, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving like that. Second, I wanted to tell you what thoughts I had last night – which I already did. And lastly, I want to give you..." he pulled something out of his coat.

I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes.

" – this." he said, handing me a stem of a pink lily with a familiar note attached to it.

It says:

_**Every second with you makes life worth living for**_

_**6776**_

"Wait a sec – this? You're… You're the one who's been sending me lilies? Like everyday for the past… one and a half months – I think?"

"Yes. That was all my doing." Edward nodded.

I really couldn't believe everything. The quotes from different books, his personal messages… if knew he was the one sending those, I would've took care of those. But why? Why did he give me those in the first place? And how the hell did he manage to sneak those lilies in when I was in the office with him or when we were at home?

"How? Why?" I asked.

"You see, it all started when I realized that I couldn't pretend that I didn't want you in any way anymore. I'd sneak the flowers up in your office or when you were at home. When we started dating, I had to ask someone to deliver it for me but I was still the one who put it in your room or in the doorstep. I also noticed that you disregarded these pretty lilies when we started dating. Mind sharing that?" he winked.

I flushed a little. "Well of course I have a boyfriend, that's why!" I punched him lightly in the stomach and laughed with him.

It feels good that Edward and I have patched things up. There was a whole new level of understanding now and things we learned from each other. Fights are good – as long as it's not damaging to either of you. It taught us how to work together at times like this.

Feeling much better, we decided to eat out and enjoy our time together.

"So, tell me, what's with the '6776' thing?" I asked as we waited for our food.

There were days that I tried to decode that set of numbers, but I couldn't. It lead to nothing, actually.

"Well, '6776' simply stands for Edward Anthony Brandon Cullen." Edward said sheepishly, scratching his nape. "Oh, really? That's it?"

Edward chuckled at my amusement and shook his head. "You know, I've spent my good days trying to figure out what those numbers meant," I chuckled.

"Glad you gave me your time," he winked. Really, I think I've wasted good time on deciphering.

When our lunch ended, Edward drove me to Rose's house and he went back to work.

"'Sup, bitch?" Rose greeted. I rolled my eyes. "Hello, Rosie."

"When will you stop calling me that?" she whined. "When will you stop calling me 'Bitch'? I retorted.

"Moot point. What are you here for anyway?"

I followed Rose into their bedroom and sat on their La-Z-boy.

"You're right." I sighed.

"I know, but what about this time?"

"Jacob." I simply said. Rose gave a gasp and ordered me to spill at once, and so, I did. I told her about the conversation at the wedding up to the talk Edward and I had at the park. "… I was really worried when he didn't return in the wee hours. Anyway, I'm glad we had the talk." I gave a long, content sigh. "At least it's relieving that he wasn't mad. I mean, sure, I felt really guilty about not being able to say anything at once. I thought I was being unfair to him."

"Bells, honey, don't beat yourself up. I'm sure he's perfectly fine. You shouldn't chase him all the time and it's not always your fault. Stop taking the blame! Why are you built this way? Worrying about other people instead of yourself?" Rose muttered, shaking her head. "Worry about yourself, woman!"

I shrugged at her, puzzled at what she was muttering about. Well, it's all in my nature, I suppose. I can't blame myself for being like this, right?

"Well what can I do?" I asked skeptically.

Was I going overboard with everything? Was I being clingy?

"First, stop with your over-thinking – like what you're doing right now," she glared at me. Well, she knows me too well, can't deny that. "Second, you don't always have to worry about everything; the whole world is not yours to carry. Third, space and time is not such a bad thing. There are times when the both of you will need breathers, and it's a good thing. Hey remember back in college?"

Oh no!

"Don't say it Rosalie!" I screamed at her.

"What's-his-name-again? Oh, right, that Conner, kid, you know, the one you like, dumped in front of the whole campus – " she then guffawed.

Oh dear.

I felt my face burn as I remembered dumping Conner Ford.

I was in our junior year and we've been dating for two months already. Every time I tried to touch his dick he'd stop me. He says he wants to save himself for marriage so I left his dick alone.

One of my horny college night in my life, I took advantage of him being drunk and wanted to give him a blowjob. When I saw his dick, I was completely shocked I couldn't even move for like an hour!

Out of my mortification, I left his dorm and rushed to the apartment I shared with Rose and narrated what I saw.

Well, I'll tell you what I saw.

I saw a two-inch little, tiny… thing! I don't even know if it was a wiener or something. It was so… small and… he was already hard. Imagine that?

I'm not kidding about the size. Trust me.

After that, I played hide and seek with him until the day I had to confront him.

I was in the school's radio booth when he found me there hanging out with a friend.

"Bella, why are you avoiding me? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I couldn't make him suffer more, and had to be honest with him. Luckily my friend – the dj – was using the bathroom while a song was playing on air.

"I'm… sorry Conner, about avoiding you. There's no easy way to say this but…" I heaved out a heaviy sigh, "I want to have kids someday. And I'm afraid that… your… thingy, wouldn't… you know…" I looked away, feeling the heat on my face. "I think it would be a little short to reach certain goals… I'm sorry Conner, I really am." I said then left.

It was later when I realized as the whole school was laughing their asses off that we were on air. God did I feel so horrible at that! The next day, Conner was nowhere in the campus or his dormitory.

That is the most humiliating moment in my life and I vowed that I would never touch a junk unless I see a tent forming in a guy's jeans. Call me a jerk or whatever, but I have my needs too.

I did apologize to Conner and offered him my friendship, instead. He, however, uttered every curse he knew and told me to burn in hell. I do understand his sentiment and I didn't bother calling him again. I decided to just leave him be.

"Shut up Rose! Give the guy some respect! And what's the relation of my past to our conversation?" I scolded.

"Talk about respect," she snorted. I glared at her and she tried to calm herself down. "Okay, fine! I'll stop. But it's just so damn funny! Any-hoe, I'm surprised Jacob is still alive. I mean, of course, if I were him I'd beat the shit out of Jacob. No one should be messing with my girl!"

"Rose," I warned.

"What? It's true? I mean, dude! Edward's probably feeling like a big bag of shit! Someone else beat him to profess his undying love to his girl? Come on, Bells! How stupid can you get?" Rose let out a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at her response as I munched on some of her Cheetos.

It brought me back to hearing those three special and most meaning yet hurtful words from Edward.

Does you love me?

I wanted to ask him right now.

"The 'I love you' thing… You think… You think E-…"

"Oh, Lord!" I heard Rose murmur, "Yes, honey, he loves you. And how long would it take you to convince yourself that you love him too?"

I choked on my bite and it took me awhile to recover from that. "What?"

"Good God! You are the densest person alive, Jacob's right."

"Rosalie, what are you saying?" I was being defensive because… well… I don't want other people to dictate my own feelings for me. Besides, I know that I love him! I just don't have the courage to tell him yet.

"Shut up, it's not like you don't know what I'm talking about." I could see her rolling her eyes at me now.

There was silence as I thought about how and when Edward and I will somehow, find the right amount of courage to say something to one another. We're… pussies in that sense.

"Look Miss Bossy, you and Edward are in love. Stop over thinking things and please, just tell him that you love him! For fuck's sake Isabella, it's not too hard to see, I don't know what's taking the two of you so long! God, you two are so stupid. You are pussier than Jasper."

"Pussier?" I laughed at her word. "Shut up, bitch. You know what I mean. Just tell him, okay? Don't second guess yourself."

"I… I'll think about it," I said. "But… don't you think it's kind of, too early?"

One of the reasons why I'm apprehensive about saying the L word, is our relationship's duration.

"Bella, what fucking century do you live in? 1801? Jesus! Emmett and I said 'I love you' barely three weeks together! Look, it doesn't matter how long you've been together. Just think about how and what you feel about him. You don't have to fucking analyze everything."

Rose has known me for almost half of my life and she knows me more than I know myself – or at least I think. Now, she's right about how I feel about Edward, too bad I still feel the need of confirmation if he does feel the same way.

"I guess. I'll – I'll take care of this myself. So, what's up with you?" I said, changing the topic.

Rose didn't bother to steering back to our earlier conversation and we talked about different things.

Edward picked me up after work. Before leaving though, Rose told me to speed things up before it's too late.

The next day, I went back to work and the office was fueling with gossip.

I assumed it was because of the wedding, since some of the employees here were invited and told the news to everyone. It wasn't a big deal to us anymore since we've introduced one another to our respective families.

They may gossip freely, we don't mind as long as it doesn't get out of hand.

As I was preparing the things I need for work, Edward came in.

"Why so early? Missed me already?" I teased. "Hardly," he chuckled and winked at me. "I came here for these," he waved a copies of newspapers, "have you seen these?"

"No. Not yet, why?" something about it made me feel nervous. He never went in here just for the paper. Maybe it was just some excuse to see me?

"Is this some excuse to see me?" I said, reaching for the paper.

"Partly," he smiled and took a seat on my desk.

As I opened the paper, I was in for the shock of my life.

There was a picture of Edward and I eating at the beach from weeks ago. There was one with Edward fumbling with the tent, another from the beach was a picture of Edward and I – I was in my fucking bikini, but thank goodness I had a sarong on – watching the sun set. There was another picture of us, somewhere – outside Target, I think. Then the biggest picture printed is from Alice and Jasper's wedding. That picture was the one where we shared a kiss outside The Pavilion.

How and when exactly did they get all this?

And how the hell did they get pictures of us from the beach?

I looked at Edward incredulously. He shrugged and ushered me to read the newspaper.

The headline read:

_**Edward Cullen's Mystery Woman REVEALED!**_

_**It has been one hot summer for the Americans – specially for Edward Cullen and his hot new girlfriend. He is rumored to be dating Masen Communications Chicago Branch Director, Isabella Swan.**_

Are they even allowed to say 'hot new girlfriend' on the paper?

_**The two have been seen cozy with each other at the beach in Lake Forest beach (as seen in photo above), in malls, restaurants and most recently, his sister, celebrity stylist, Alice Brandon's wedding – one of the biggest weddings of the year (see page 10 for more details on the wedding).**_

"_**They dine here most of the time," said Belo's Manager, Mike Newton. "They're really close to each other. Always touching, always kissing. They didn't look like they were just friends. Quite sickening," he added.**_

FUCKING MIKE NEWTON!

_**Many speculations about the business man's love life since his break-up with top model, Tanya Denali arose. His long playboy nights are over, now that he's rumored to be with Isabella Swan for quite some time now.**_

_**Cullen, 30, Swan, 26, were first seen together chatting outside their company's building earlier this year.**_

_**It appears that the two have been discreet about their relationship. **_

_**One of our sources, an employee of Masen Communications tells Chicago Tribune, "At first I didn't believe the dating rumors in the office because they were shouting and fighting all the time. Then someone showed me pictures from Miss Cullen's wedding… I couldn't believe my eyes! Confirmed! They are dating!"**_

_**Well, looks like their attempt to keep this discreetly didn't work out well. **_

_**Rumors has yet to be confirmed by the couple.**_

I gaped at the paper, not knowing what to say about this.

"W-What's this?" I demanded. "What is this?" I half-yelled, waving the paper.

Edward walked to me and kissed my forehead. He started massaging my shoulders, "Relax."

It was nothing to stress over about, but I don't get why our relationship has to be revealed to the public. "I know, but why are we on the front page? We're not fucking celebrities," I laughed exasperatedly.

"Aren't you happy we're on front page?" he asked playfullly.

I gave him a warning glare. He then, sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm used to this kind of thing, considering I've dated Tanya. I didn't know – I didn't think that the papz would still go hunting for me. It's been a long time since Tanya and I have dated."

Tanya! Yes, great! Just great!

Of course all the paparazzo would go crazy for a super model's photo.

"These things are quite normal for us, being associated with the company. I'm sorry baby, don't worry I'll call to pull out the papers." Edward said.

"Well, I don't think I've read about you?" I said as if questioning him. I didn't turn to the entertainment section of the paper. Unlike most people, I don't really enjoy reading on celebrities' lives. I think it's me showing respect for their privacy. Besides, all the rumors about Chris Evans aren't on papers, so, waste of time.

Ooooh Chris Evans! What a fine, fine man!

Anyway, it's not like it was a bad thing, but I really wasn't used to being on the front page – not about my personal life, at least. I'm used to the quiet life. No hassle, but work – and sometimes the social life – and that's just about it.

Why does it have to be us? Just because Edward's family is known, we actually have to be involved in this sort of thing?

"No. Don't, it's fine. I'm just not used to being a tabloid favorite," I teased.

"Lucky you're dating one," he winked and chuckled.

"I guess we have to be more careful now?" I asked, coyly. "Not really. We just have to be ourselves and ignore the paper. It's not like they can find anything dirty about our relationship.

"True," I replied. "Too bad our secret love affair was revealed." I said, planning on teasing him.

He eyed me, quirking his brow, "Is that so?"

I stood up and leaned on him, making sure that are bodies were pressed together. I then ran a finger along his collar bone, my other hand was resting to his thigh, close to his shaft.

I saw his Adam's apple bob and his breathing hitched a bit. I smirked to myself.

"I thought we could, you know, take advantage and… I don't know," I shrugged nonchalantly, "have some playful time here in the office."

I leaned back and sat on my chair, smirking.

Edward was taken aback by this sudden boldness and I'm sure I had him this time.

"We could… uhm… Try it… some time?" he cleared his throat in between saying those words.

"Are you saying that we should shag here, in the office, where there are cameras around?" I said while sliding my foot up and down his lower leg.

He looked me in the eye and shook his head. I know he's sensed that I was teasing him. To my liking, I think I was turning him on.

In all honesty though, I know I suck at seducing – making me really proud that I can turn him on.

Which reminds me of sex…

Adrenaline-filled, hard fucking on his big, oak desk…

Shit, now I was getting turned on.

"Isabella Swan, I swear…" Edward trailed off, making me lose my thoughts.

"Soon, baby." I said meaningfully. Edward then looks at me.

I know he's apprehensive about what I've said. But thinking about it, I think sex can pull us closer together. The physical connection, I know, will have some effect on us and I think it might be good for us.

"Bella, we don't have to – "

"But I want to." I said. "Sooner or later, we'll be doing it anyway. And I've given it some thought. Don't worry, I'm not rushing in."

He gave a nod and I smiled back.

I also wanted to know if he feels the same way, so, I asked coyly, "Are you… ready?"

Edward gave me a smile, "Whenever you are." And kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's get back to work. See you at lunch?"

His change of topic made me smile. I know this wasn't the time for the whole sex talk thing and so, I sent him out of my office.

The week ended with us, just working and hanging out at my place. There were a few instances of paparazzo's waiting for us at work or outside my building, but thankfully it wasn't as much as I expected it to be. I was completely shocked at first, but Edward told me not to mind them. It's hard, I tell you, but I can't really do anything about it. Not if I settle it in court.

Another week passed and it was now mid-August.

Edward asked me a couple of times what I wanted to do on my birthday. I gave it a thought, but I just wanted to spend time with him at home, him cooking for me – that's just it.

It will be my first birthday with him, and having him is the greatest gift I ever asked for.

Edward wasn't too happy with the way I wanted to celebrate my birthday.

"That's it? You don't even plan on having a vacation?" he asked over dinner. I shrugged, "I can't. Not now, at least. We've got work."

"Yeah, but, still… Don't you want to do something new?"

I didn't know exactly what Edward wanted me to do on my birthday. I've already said what I wanted but he kept on pressing for something more. "I am spending my birthday with you, isn't that new? And you know I don't like parties."

He seemed to be thinking about something before he spoke. "If you had, say, all the time in the world for your birthday celebration, what would you do?"

I do not like where this is going.

"Edward, what are you up to?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing!" he threw his hands in defeat, "I'm just asking. Now, answer me."

"Hmm… All the time in the world… That's pretty hard…" I whispered, thinking about what I'd do with the free time.

The beach.

Going to the beach sounds lovely.

Snoozing.

Well, who wouldn't want to catch up on sleep?

Pig out.

I've been deprived of fast food for the last weeks. Oh, and I'm running low on my Ben and Jerry's supply.

Read.

I miss reading. I've got not enough time on my hands to read.

Spend time with Edward.

I'd love to spend time with him. We haven't had the whole day to ourselves without work meddling in way since our little vacation. It would be nice to be away from civilization with him again.

"I'd want to go to the beach, sleep, pig out, catch up on my reading and most specially spend time with you. That's what I'm gonna do if I had time – which I obviously don't. That's how I want to celebrate my birthday." I counted with my fingers.

He gave a thoughtful nod and shrugged. "Well thought of. Anyway, let's get to work."

That day, Edward spent all day and half of the night in the office. I actually fell asleep on his couch while waiting for him to get done with work.

The next day, we weren't able to have lunch because of a meeting he had to attend to so, I ate with Angela.

It was really nice catching up with Angela. She and Ben are making progress in their relationship. Angela told me Ben kissed her on their last date or something.

Suddenly, my curiosity burned. I wanted to know what people said about us after that newspaper article. For the past week and a half, I've ignored it, but sometimes, I really wanted to know what they were all saying.

"Hey Ang, do you mind filling me in about the office gossip?"

She stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth and looked at me, surprised. "What?"

I laughed at her bemused expression and said, "Come on, Ang! It's not like you don't know anything. Besides, I'd love to hear gossip sometimes. Come on, spill!"

I was like an eager toddler, listening to a bed time story. Angela shrugged and began to speak.

"Well, there's not much really," she shrugged. "They usually just talk about when times they saw you together and create speculations from there."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like you two were just pretending to be yelling at each other all the time to make everyone think that nothing's going on and stuff."

I laughed at that story. Wow, people do think about those things? They don't even know half of what happened between us and they think we were just pretending?

Oh God, I'm such a good actress if so.

"What else have they got in store?" I pressed on.

"Oh, let's see…" Angela said more animatedly. Obviously she knows that there's more to our relationship than just pretending to fight. She's been with us most and knows more than anyone else in the office.

"Oh! Here's a good one… " Angela told me everything she knew. One story is about me, not being liked by the Cullens which made us keep our relationship a secret. I didn't know what to make that of, actually.

People do get really creative and I don't know how much work they get with all the office gossips. I couldn't wait to tell Edward what I just heard.

After lunch, we went back to the office. Olivia, an office assistant, gave me a note and said someone wants to see me. So, I thanked Angela for our best lunch yet and went ahead her.

I wonder who was in my office? I had no appointments today, so maybe it might be Edward, trying to be sneaky again. I shook my head and couldn't help but smile. As I got off the elevator I rushed to my office, prepared to greet Edward.

I opened my door excitedly, "Hey ba – "

I stopped for it wasn't Edward.

A familiar tall frame greeted me with his back facing me. "Jacob?"

Hey turned to face me. "Hey Bella!" he smiled.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? Is there something you need?" I never thought that I'd see Jacob again. Not after what happened during the wedding. I haven't given it much thought – to be honest, I didn't bother thinking about it. I didn't see the point.

"No, not really." He said nonchalantly. "Okay then, why don't we take a sit?" I asked. "Sure," he smiled and sat in front of me. As much as possible, I avoided his eyes.

Dear Lord, why did Jacob have to appear like this, all the time?

"So," I cleared my throat, "why are you here?"

"Why so serious?" Jake laughed.

I smiled. Typical Jacob.

"I just wanted to hang out. The office is boring," he groaned.

"But why are you here if the office bores you? Not – not that I'm being rude or anything, but do humor me." He laughed once again while I swam in my own thoughts.

I missed him.

I missed hanging out with him. I miss talking to him. I missed our bantering. I miss our relationship.

This was the kind of conversation I've had with Jacob, smooth and flowng. He really was cool to hang out with and I really wish he didn't love me.

I knew behind his laughter that he was here for something… and I think I have an idea of what it is.

I'd have to tell Jacob that what he wants, can't and will never happen.

I just don't love him as much and I can't force myself to. I also can't lead him on like this. I have to stop making him think that there's still hope for him.

I don't need much thinking about this.

"Jake," I sighed. Sensing what I was about to say, he straightened up and looked away. "Jake, I… Look, about what you said at the wedding – "

"Have you thought about it?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes. I have, but – "

"So, why didn't you call me?" he said at once.

"What?"

Call him? Why would I call him?

"You said you've thought about it, why didn't you call me to let me know?" he was know looking at me with a blank look on his face.

"I didn't think it was necessary to call? I mean, we'd probably see each other again at one point?" I felt nervous answering to him, I don't know why though. It was like I was on hot seat or something.

"Bull shit, Bella. Bull shit." He said, startling me. "You haven't given this much thought as I've expected."

"What's there to think about, Jake?" I argued.

Jacob stared at me incredulously and said in a low and stern tone, "About everything I've said to you. About your options."

He doesn't get it! Seriously, how am I going to explain everything to him if he thinks this way?

"Jacob, I don't need to think about anything!" I said, exasperated. "I don't have to think otherwise just because of what you said. I don't like you the way you want me to; heck, I don't love you like_ that_. I love you, believe me, I do – as a friend, a brother – but nothing beyond. I've told you this, and no matter how slow Edward can get, I am – we are – at a place I feel most happy." I said.

"But you haven't given me the chance t-to make you feel happy! I haven't got the chance to take you out on a date, go to movies… Things a couple do! You're tying yourself to a person without even thinking about options - other options." He argued.

I didn't find his point convincing at all. It's was like he's telling me to cheat. I was losing my temper, fast. As much as I tried to calm myself down, my tone still came out somewhat affronted – which was how I felt.

"Aren't commitments supposed to be that way? Shouldn't it be the way relationships go – no other options, just the two of you? No third parties? Isn't that the whole point of marriage or some sort of commitment between two people? Would you ask dare to ask a married wife or-or someone who is deeply committed something to cheat? Isn't that too selfish of you?"

Jake didn't say anything and I knew I got to him this time. I can't believe how he was convincing me to cheat on Edward or whatever he wants me to do.

"Look, Jacob, if you want to make me happy, just be my friend. I know it's a hard thing to do, but, I don't want to see you get hurt. I've told you this and I don't think I lead you on the wrong idea – if I did, then I'm sorry." Jacob was looking away once again. It hurts to see him this way. I know I can't give him anything in return and best if I told him right now.

I really wanted to give him what he wants, but there's really nothing I could give more.

"Come on, Jake," I said walking to take the seat directly in front of him so he could look at me, "There are a lot of girls out there. Don't let this consume you, please?" I pleaded with my eyes. The most I could offer him is my friendship and I needed him to understand that.

"But… there's no one like you…" he said.

I was touched by this. I could also never find someone like him.

"I know that. And you also know that I'm not the one for you, Jacob. Open your eyes, Jake. You think I'd be happy being forced to go on dates with you? Wouldn't you feel like shit if you wake up everyday, knowing that the person you love doesn't love you back? I know I'm being harsh right now, but can't you just be happy for me?"

Jacob shook his head in disgust, but I continued to say my piece. "Think about everything we've talked about today, everything I've said… maybe you'll understand where I'm coming from. This time, I'm the one asking you to reconsider."

Jacob stared at me with pain in his eyes for like ten minutes, maybe an hour… I don't know. It took him forever to say something.

No matter how much I wanted to be there for him, I couldn't at this situation. This is the least I could do, make him realize that he's wasting his time, energy and love. I can never return those valuable things to him and that would be really unfair.

I want Jacob to be happy.

I want him to be free and be loved by someone he deserves and who deserves him back.

"Fine…" he said, defeated.

"Good. You better get going." I tapped his knees and stood up.

It took awhile for him to collect his bearings and stand up.

I had one last thing to say to Jacob before he left.

I stepped closer to him so I could hug him. "I'll always be your friend, Jacob. I'll always be your sister. But I'll never be your lover, remember that."

Jake froze in my embrace. I was about to released him after a few moments, but he hugged me back. He hugged me tighter than he ever did.

After a few moments, I pulled away and saw his red, blotchy eyes.

"This is for you, Jacob." I said.

He just nodded and leaned to kiss my forehead.

"Goodbye, Jacob." I said as his hands touched the doorknob. I said it with double meaning. I was also saying goodbye to this thing between us that made him think that we'd go further with our relationship.

I was hoping though, that someday, we'd continue on with our friendship.

He froze once again and turned his head slightly to my direction. "Goodbye, Bella."

With that, he left my office.

That night, I told Edward about the talk I had with Jacob. I appreciated that he listened intently to me.

"Thank you, baby." He said, hugging me closer to him. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

I felt happy with him saying those to me.

I leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and light that eventually grew into something strong and passionate.

Our lips, locking and relocking as our hands roamed around each other's body.

He pushed me back so he could hover over me. I could feel his manhood press against my thighs, making me moan.

But I didn't let it go too far. I had to stop myself before I end up having sex with him. I felt like this wasn't the time yet.

I was thankful that Edward didn't complain or even show a bit of frustration because I didn't want to have sex with him yet. I love the fact that he wasn't pressuring me in anyway.

**~ O ~**

For the next three weeks, Edward spent a ton of time in the office. It's either I waited for him and fell asleep on his couch while waiting or I head home and do house chores or whatever.

He was deeply buried in work that I picked a few fights with him, complaining about the little time we've spent for the past three weeks.

He was so busy and tired that all he did was go to work and fall asleep after.

I know he was drained because of work, but he has me now. I could use a little attention.

Also, it was only a week until my birthday and I'm quite bummed about his nonchalance about it. I was actually expecting that we'd be doing something other than what I wanted, but I guess that wouldn't happen.

"See you later in my office or at home?" Edward asked after our quick lunch.

"Home." I said without bothering to look at him.

I've been distant with him because of his crazy schedule. I'm really upset about this. Though there were very few times we'd get to snuggle and he'd be really sweet, it still wasn't enough.

After all, I'm only human. I have needs.

That afternoon, I went home and plopped on the couch.

I heaved out a deep breath. I miss Edward.

I miss out time together.

I miss him spooning me, instead of seeing a passed out Edward on the couch or in bed.

I miss eating with him.

I miss catching up with what's going on his life.

There were times that he didn't come home to me. Sometimes he'd text or call when he's not coming home. It really disappoints me when he doesn't come home.

DAMN WORKAHOLIC!

I wish I knew what more was going on. I'm afraid that this might go on and put a huge toll on our relationship. I can't afford another heartbreak, specially if I haven't said that I love him.

What's happening to us?

Are we falling apart?

Starring off for what seemed like hours, I jumped as my phone rang.

I originally planned to let it to the messages, but it was the specific ring tone I set for Rose's call. I hurried to the receiver and answered.

"Hi Bells," she greeted.

Even if we'd talk once in awhile in the past three weeks, I've never really told her about this issue I have with Edward; I haven't talked about it to anyone, as a matter of fact and I felt like it's taking me down at this moment.

"Rose…" was all I could muster before I broke down for the very first time.

In a matter of minutes, I was opening the door for her and rushed to her arms at once. I sniffed, cried, and held her tight as she let me cried on her shoulder.

After getting most of it out, I felt lighter but still very emotional.

"Thanks Rose," I said in a raspy voice.

She gave me a squeeze, "No problem, pumpkin. So… what was that all about?"

Letting out a deep breath, I sat up and told Rosalie everything I've been feeling since the last three weeks.

I've never felt this sad with Edward. I never felt this emptiness. I've never felt this kind of longing. I've never felt so… abandoned.

Sure, Edward's a very busy man even before we met, but he never always made time for me. Right now, he just doesn't. Sometimes, he'd try to make up for falling asleep once at home or whatever it is he missed out on, but it's not enough.

He's always at work. He's always on the phone. He's always reading something. He's always at a meeting. He's always dead on his feet.

He has no time for me.

None at all.

I don't understand all of this. Why suddenly miss out on everything? Why now? Our relationship is very baby and what he's doing is not helping us progress – in any way.

I was also looking forward to planning my birthday with him. Though I assume, even my simple ideal birthday celebration would be a bust.

Before this, he _was _sweet and thoughtful, asking me about what I wanted to do on my birthday. I don't know about it now, though. Makes me think otherwise.

I'm really frustrated. I'm very disappointed.

What the hell happened to Edward?

Rose just nodded at the right times while I told her these.

It was really taking a huge toll on me. I've kept very mum about this, not wanting people to think something bad about Edward, but I, myself, couldn't help but do that right now.

"Rosalie, be honest. Am I that boring that he'd rather drown in his work than stay with me?"

Rose's reaction was aghast. "Bella, don't think about that kind of shit. You are a whole bunch of fun. For a woman like you, you are a bunch of fun."

"A woman like me?" I echoed her, affronted.

"Jesus!" Rose exclaimed, "I mean, for someone who is a geek, smart, and intimidating, yes, you are fun to be with and no, you are not boring. Do you think I'd hang out with you if you were?"

"Maybe… you're feeling sorry for me?"

"Bella!" Rose warned. "Will you stop this over-thinking again? Look, I don't know what's happening to your Bastard, but you should go talk to him. I can't exactly help you if we both don't know what's going on with him. Just go talk to him and you'll see."

"But he has no time to talk! Even if we haven't had sex, I feel the withdrawal! It has been too long since we've cuddle and touched…" I reddened a bit and thought about having sex with Edward.

Rose coughed, trying to hide her laughter.

She still found us not having sex really funny.

Truth was, I was ready to have sex with him after weeks of thinking about it. I trust him and I feel secured with him. It's not just that but the connection I feel whenever we touch is a feeling I would trade anything for.

"Bella, just talk to him. Period. You're not going to mope around. You are going to talk to him." Rose said.

"Yeah, yeah. What else do I have left to do?" I said in mock enthusiasm. "Would I ever get to talk to him? That's the question."

"Well, sit him down! Don't give him excuses."

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed. I guess I'll just have to force Edward to talk to me longer than he usually does. I hate that. I hate that I can't even get to talk to him limitless, unlike before.

After awhile, Rose had to go so I walked her to the door. As I opened the door after hugging her goodbye, Edward stood on the other side of the door, with his keys in hand.

"Oh…" I said a bit surprised.

I glanced at the clock and it was only around eight thirty. "You're early?" I said.

"Yeah," he gave a small smile. "Hey Rose," he said and kissed her cheek in greeting. "You guys doing something tonight?"

"No." Rose said before I was interrupted. I wanted to be snotty to him before I pull him down and sit. I want to get back at him by being really cold and snotty. Let's see what would happen then.

I've got this Push and Pull Theory: he pushes me away - by whatever means - while I pull him back - by chasing after him.

He pushes me away by being a snob or whatever, hoping that I pull him back by chasing after him or making the extra effort.

Not quite, Edward Cullen.

Let's see who wins this tug-of-war.

"I'm leaving, actually. Bye Bells. Bye Bastard," she said and walked passed us. I snickered at her playful name calling and turned my back at Edward before heading to the kitchen.

It's time to put this Push and Pull thing into a test.

No giving in.

I grabbed a glass of water then felt arms wrap around my waist. "Hey baby," Edward whispered and kissed the lobe of my ear, down to the base of my neck.

I shivered involuntarily.

God, how I missed this.

I let myself get lost for a moment before turning into a bitch.

Damn it, Edward. You smell so fucking good!

With a sigh, I forced myself to move away from him. "Hey," I said with my back to him.

Edward followed behind me and grabbed my waist, pulling me back to him. "I missed you…" he said, running along his nose on the side of my neck. His hot breath fanning on my nape, making me want to melt.

Shit.

"Really? Great!" I sarcastically said. I moved across the room while he stayed planted where I moved away from him. I could see through my peripherals that he was looking at me.

Ha! Take that bitch! Well… Bastard, actually.

After I've put his dinner in the microwave and set the table for him, I turned to him and said, "That's your dinner over there and I'm gonna go watch some movie. Enjoy."

Then I left the room with him staring at me.

I couldn't help but smirk at what I was doing. This is going to be good. I can feel it.

I popped in a cd in my Blu-ray player and settled down with a bag of potato chips.

I can't help but feel really smug. My plan was working really well given it is only at an early stage. My inner devil was cackling, as a matter of fact.

Edward walked in the room with a plate of lasagna in his hands. I straightened up and hid my smirk as he settled beside me. I was pretending to concentrate on the movie, when in fact, I was watching his every move.

"I love this movie," he gushed. From the corner of my eye, I saw that he was expecting a reply from me. When I didn't speak several moments after, he pouted and faced the t.v..

HA HA HA! My turn to laugh now, you Annoying Bastard!

He kept on turning to me, making comments while I just gave a lame muttering sound that neither sounds agreeing or disagreeing.

After a while, it got boring, playing with him like that so I decided on another trick.

I stretched out and yawn loudly. "I'm sleepy. Goodnight." I said.

"What? It's early and we… haven't had time to talk?"

Really? I'm surprised you brought that up now! I wanted to scream at him.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well… Some other time will do. 'Night," I said.

"Oh, wait!" I stopped on my track and turned to face him once again. I saw his defeated expression and I felt bad for him for just a tiny second. Then I annoyingly, blew a kiss. "Goodnight, Edward."

I was in a fit of giggles as I prepared for bed. I heard him mutter some things when I left the room. I climbed to bed, satisfied on how smooth my plan was going.

Edward came in the room after awhile. He took a quick shower and changed to his pyjamas before climbing to bed.

"Baby?" Edward said softly.

"What?" I asked, making my voice a little groggy and rasped. I waited for him to say something, it was only after a few seconds that he did.

"Nothing. Sleep tight, baby. Goodnight." He kissed my cheek and slid in close to me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Goodnight." He kissed my forehead I felt him move.

I wondered for a moment what it was that he wanted to say, but eventually fell asleep.

The next day, I was being a total bitch to Edward. When he'd ask me what I wanted, I'd always change my mind and in the end, I end up choosing what I have chosen in the first place. I could see that he was trying his best to control his temper.

Every time I saw his jaw tense and his face form into some weird expression, I try my best not to snort in front of him.

Pay back is a bitch.

A couple of days after, Edward was still busy, but at least he got home a little earlier than he did. On Friday night, I was feeling a little nice to him so I ate dinner with him, but I didn't pay much attention. I'm still acting like a bitch and I pretty much ignore him ninety-five percent of the time.

On Saturday, he went to work – not much of a surprise anymore - and didn't come back until it was almost midnight.

My last shred of hope was slowly getting cut by him not being around that day. I was losing hope and I felt the bad vibes of my upcoming birthday. I have been looking forward to it, but then… I don't think I want any birthdays if I would just be feeling neglected.

I was woken when he climbed onto bed, but didn't react.

I felt him kiss me on the cheek and pull me close to him.

I took the chance and snuggled closer to him. I took in his scent and the warmth of his body gladly. I missed this feeling; it was at least, one thing that could make me feel better. I wasn't sure though, but I thought I heard him whisper an apology to me before I was completely knocked out.

The next day, September 12th, I woke up… alone.

I checked my iHome and it was around noon. Edward left a note on my bedside table, saying he's at work.

What the fuck?

On a Sunday?

At least before he worked here, at home! But not in the office?

Tomorrow is my birthday, should I also expect this from him?

I know I may be acting silly, but things are getting out of hand. He's so obsessed with work that he doesn't have time for me – even for himself! He was getting thin, he looks beaten all the time, he's sleep-deprived and nutrients-deprived. He's… he's insane for working like this.

He's… slowly forgetting me.

I moped around all day with my trusty tubs of Ben and Jerry's in my hand. Guess my Push and Pull Theory didn't work. He still isn't going after me or whatever.

Payback is a fucking bitch, I tell you.

It's a total flop!

My plan backfired... screw me!

I guess I'd just have to spend my birthday alone… and wallowing.

After a few hours – I think – I woke again sometime in the late afternoon. I finally decided to get out of bed to listen to my messages. I skipped those from Edward and played the last one from Jacob.

"_Hey Bells… I – uh- was just wondering if you'd like to have coffee with me today? If you're up for it. I just… want to have a talk, if you don't mind. So… call me. Bye!" _and he hung up.

I checked the time and it was around five thirty in the afternoon.

Without second thoughts, I called Jacob and arranged to meet him in half an hour in a café nearby. I quickly rushed to fix myself and stop this wallowing in my misery thing.

Oh no, payback isn't finished yet, ladies and gentlemen. I left Edward a note posted on the refrigerator:

_**Went out with Jacob. DO wait for me... please – B**_

Upon entering the small coffee, I saw Jacob's tall form by the corner. He gave me a small wave and pulled a mug up to show me I didn't have to order.

It has been weeks since Jake and I have spoken. I wonder what we're here for?

"Hey Jake," I said sitting on front of him. "Hi Bells," he greeted.

Jacob was all smiles. The atmosphere between us has a very different feeling and I think there's no more tension between us. I take it as a good thing.

"Glad you called."

"_I'm_ glad you called!" I chuckled. Because of you my plan isn't ruined after all, I wanted to say. That's just one side to it. Of course I also want to hear what he has to say. "So… what's up?" I asked, trying to ease up the semi-awkward feeling.

Jacob leaned forward, propping his elbows to his knees, "I've… been thinking about what you said…" he started with a serious look on his face. Well, we all know what he was talking about and I think he reached a decision. I hope it would be something that is better for the both of us.

"It's… not as easy as I've imagined it to be…" he let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "…though I've been thinking about this… a _lot!_ I have to say, as much as it hurts… as much as I hate to admit… I think you're right."

I didn't expect Jacob to say this so... peacefully? Maybe so calmly – I mean he wasn't angry or he wasn't pressuring me. I should take it as a good thing.

"I loved you, Bella; I felt something for you , I still do. No need to worry though, I completely understand that I've fucked up my chance." He smiled.

"Jake," I cut in. I didn't want him to feel this way. I wanted him to be free of whatever burden or pain he carries because of me.

He raised his hands, as if stopping me. "No, Bella. I did fuck up. I-What I did was uncalled for. As much as I hate it, I know that I can't do anything to change your mind. I knew from the very beginning that you and Cullen have something – like a bond or whatever. I was just in denial. I just wanted to try…" He sighed, "Oh well, I gave it a shot, didn't I? Thank you for talking in some sense to me, by the way. You should've done that a loooong time ago."

I gave Jake a warm smile. He's finally back to his old goofy self.

"It's… not fair that I made you doubt your feelings for him. I guess… it would suck if you were with me and Cullen made you do that." he said 'Cullen' in mock disgust.

I glared at him jokingly. He raised his hands in surrender, "Can't sue me for hating your boyfriend." He rolled his eyes. I threw a napkin at him and he stuck his tongue out to me.

We both laughed and I felt like we were close to getting back to the old times.

"I'm sorry, Bells." Jacob looked me in the eye.

"No problem, Jake." I smiled back. "Friends?" I asked, holding out my hand for him to take.

His smile grew wide as he reached for my hand, "The best!"

Having the old relationship we've had back, is great! At least I didn't lose one of my closest friends. It's easy again to talk with Jacob, now that everything is clear between us.

"I promise not to make your life miserable. However, if he does, just give me a call and I'll give him a taste of my wrath," he wiggled his brows. "Might want to do that this instant!" I grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

Shit. I didn't mean for him to hear that. "Nothing!" I said. I took my mug and drank from my coffee so he wouldn't press further. "Yeah, right… Liar!" Jake said.

Ugh! I'm such a bad liar! Damn it!

"It's… nothing Jake. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Yes you do! A side of me countered. Sure I want someone to make Edward come to his senses.

"Your call," Jake said. "So… any plans for your birthday?" it was apparent that he's excited about it.

I paused for a moment, thinking of what I could do since my original birthday plan will be a bust, damn it! It won't be so bad to have fun, right?

"Are you free tonight?"

Jake raised a brow and drank from his coffee before answering, "Yeah. Why?"

"Come on, let's celebrate my birthday now. My treat!" I emphasized the last two words. I stood up and gathered my things, followed by Jacob.

We ate dinner first at my favorite Italian restaurant, Belo. Jake and I filled each other in about the details things we've missed.

Billy misses me, according to Jacob. He wasn't able to join him to Alice and Jasper's wedding because Jacob didn't want him to tag along – what a loving son, isn't he? After our long and bountiful dinner, we walked around the bistro with our conversation flowing easily from topic to topic.

My phone rang. When I checked, it was a text from Edward saying that he's heading home. He's heading home at nine in the evening… not quite impressive. Not wanting to see him or talk to him, I didn't reply and shoved my phone back in my bag.

"Hey Jake, I want to get a drink. Do you?" I said, cutting him from what he was saying.

"Sure…?" he said, distracted. "Where do you want to go?"

"Uhm… Can we drink at your place? I don't really feel like going to a bar. If you don't mind." I said. "Sure, Bells. Come on, let's buy some booze!"

When we reached his apartment, our arms were full of bags of booze and snacks. It didn't seem like it was a party for two, but for fifty.

"Bells, this isn't 'I want to get a drink', this is 'I want to get drunk!'" he air quoted. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "This is a party Jake! Why so serious?"

"I'm not! I just… I'm not finishing everything we bought."

"No one asked you to, kid." I said. Calling Jake 'kid' or something that makes him feel inferior because of his age, annoys him… making it fun to call him that all the time. "Ha ha! Very funny!" Jake rolled his eyes.

As we drank, we continued our conversation and bantering. I missed having this with Jake. Aside from Jasper and Emmett, he's the closest thing to me as a brother. It's nice having him around in my life. It's like my family is complete now.

Shot after shot, I was slowly getting drunk. The conversation between Jacob and I was turning into a deeper setting.

"Bells… Can I ask something?"

"Go ahead," I said. "It's not that I want to ruin things for you again, but I just want some questions answered. Do you mind?"

"No," I said. Answers are all that I could offer him, so I can't deny him that.

"Did… Did you ever feel something… different for me?" he asked. I knew at one point, I'd be answering questions like this.

"By different, you mean romantically?" I clarified, he nodded. "I thought I did, but no. I never did." I said without second thoughts.

"What do you mean you thought?"

"Well… you just… You were always there and we have some real connection, so I thought at one point we might end up together, but that was just it. I didn't fantasize about having a romantic relationship with you. No offense, mate!" I held up my hand, swaying a little.

Jake chuckled. "That's alright, mate. So… how are things with Cullen?"

Annoyance occurred to me. People are given proper names, why do they always have to say their last names with disgust? "His name is Edward! Ugh!" Jake just laughed at me and took a handful of chips into his mouth. "Go on now, Thumbelina." He said with his mouth full.

Not bothering to argue about the name calling thing.

How are Edward and I doing?

We are doing worse! Worse than ever.

"We're doing great…" I trailed off. I poured myself two shots and downed it. I wanted the horrible feeling to go away.

"Really? Well… good for you." Jake said a little skeptical.

The hurt I've been feeling since everything went wrong, was coming alive once again. I can't do this… I can't be thrown away just like a piece of paper…

"… Until three weeks or so ago…"

Tears began falling and I couldn't stop them. I didn't bother to.

Jake's arms wrapped around me and he let me bawl on his chest. I told him what I told Rose. I told him how I felt. I told him about my Push and Pull Theory – not the part where he comes in, though.

After I've cried, Jake spoke for the first time. "Bells, Rose is right. Go talk to him."

"Yeah. Maybe later," I hiccupped.

"No, you have to tell him now." He said, "It's now or never."

"How would I talk to him if he's always at work?" I countered. "If there's a will, there's away, Bella."

Stupid cliché.

"Look, it's just past eleven. He's home, right? You said so. Go talk to him then, I'm sure you'll find the answers you need. Come on Bells, I didn't give up on pursuing to see you like this."

Jake's words made an impact to me. It made me feel quite guilty. He's a great guy and the right person for him will be lucky to have him. "Yeah… I suppose…"

"Come on Bells. You love him, he loves you. Make things work." Jake gave me a genuine smile and I felt really happy to talk to him about this.

"If you all else fails, then you know you can call me, right?"

Whenever it comes to beating each other up, Edward and Jacob have something in common.

"Yeah. I sure will. Just… a couple of shots before I leave?" Jake nodded and we had a few more.

Jake hailed me a cab, as I didn't want him to drink and drive, of course. "Don't chicken out Bells or I'll kick your ass!"

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes. "Bye Jacob. Thanks so much!" I hugged him real tight. "Anything for you, Bells. Give me a call, okay?" he said and I nodded.

"Happy birthday, Bells." he kissed my cheek. "Thanks Jake. Goodnight!" I got in the cab, gave my address and waved to Jake as we drove away.

My stomach was in knots and I wanted to hurl. I kept on practicing what to say to Edward, each came out of my mouth stupidly. In less than ten minutes, I was home.

Well… fuck the short distance between my apartment and Jacob's.

As I rode the elevator, I wanted to barf so bad. What if Edward doesn't want me? What if… what if he was breaking up with me?

Oh God… I need to go to the bathroom.

As I reached my door, I braced myself for whatever it is that will happen. "Don't chicken out, Bella." I echoed Jacob's words.

When I opened the door, I was in the shock of my life.

There were candles lit and rose petals scattered. I put my things on my table by the door, and walked slowly to look at my living room. I found a bouquet of pink lilies scattered on the table and I went to smell it.

Did Edward do this?

I wasn't tipsy anymore.

My heart raced faster. My last shred of hope, won't be gone, after all?

Then I heard something play.

When I turned around, more candles were lit on the end of my living room. Revealing Edward by the window, sitting on a piano bench. When he caught my eye, he smiled at me.

Edward did this!

Still in shock, I walked to him.

I stood close and adjacent to him. I looked at his fingers glide effortlessly on the keys, making the most beautiful rhythm I've ever heard; it was new and refreshing.

As I let myself immerse in the song, I felt really happy. Happy that Edward didn't forget my birthday.

As I listened to the melody, I thought of how everything turned upside down for me. I thought I was going to be greeted by a sleeping or a working Edward, but this – all of this really surprised me. Suddenly my worst birthday, slowly is becoming the best.

The song Edward's playing is something new. It's refreshing.

I was a bit bummed when the song came to an end. I want more.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was standing before me. He handed me a stem of lily with a note, "Happy birthday, Bella." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I said with my weak knees. It was all I could say for I was speechless, though no one could wipe of the goofy grin I had on my face. I'm really touched with what he did.

I looked at the card and asked with my eyes if I could open it. Edward nodded, "Go ahead." He smiled with a hint of nervousness on his face. I opened the card and melted right then and there.

'_**You are my life**__' _was written.

I looked up at him, not knowing what to say. I tried opening my mouth a couple of times, but I couldn't come up with something intelligent to say. Edward then moved closer to me and cupped my face with both hands.

Our eyes were on each other, full of emotion. My heart was beating a million times per second. Something feels different now – a good different.

He took a deep breath before saying anything. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you."

Best birthday. Ever.

That was all it took for our lips to meet. It was beyond passionate! Our hands were caressing each other's face as our tongues slid in and out, our lips moving sweetly together.

Edward loves me.

"I love you too…" I whispered in between kissing.

Edward then pulled my legs up to his waist. His hands held my ass as his fingers brushed along it. He walked to the bedroom and lay me on the bed. I held him close as he hovered over me.

For weeks I've been wondering what it would be like to make love to Edward and now, I know what it feels like. For once, we let our bodies guide us instead of thinking what to do next.

His lips trailed slowly from my neck. I angled my neck to give him more access as he lay open mouthed kisses on my collar bone and neck.

Our clothing were stripped off one by one until we were both naked. We both took our time looking at each other's body; our hands, familiarizing the sensation as they roamed around.

Edward then pushed my back to lay down. He hovered over me and made our lips meet once again. Our kisses grew more frantic… needy. His hands felt wonderful on me as he caressed my breast and played with my nipple.

He then dipped his head to my breasts. A loud moan escaped from me as he worked on my breasts; sucking and licking on the left while his other hand played with my left nipple, switching sides every so often.

I tugged his hair so I could bring his face to mine. we kissed passionately as my hands roamed around his back and to his ass.

His hand trailed down from my breasts to my folds. He ran his fingers up and down my slit before skillfully pumping a finger in. I gripped the sheets and cried out as he added more fingers and pumped faster. "Edward…" I moaned as I reached my peak. Edward removed his fingers in me and caressed my clit instead.

"You… ready?" Edward asked.

I knew what he meant , with a smile, I nodded. I'm ready to make love with Edward.

Edward bent down and gave me a kiss. Our gazes were unbreakable as our sexes slowly connected. Without any words our second guessing, Edward pushed in me, slowly. Both of us gave out satisfied moans as he filled me in.

He felt perfect in me.

He moved slowly at first as we both took in the intimate moment. Eventually, his speed picked up and our breathing grew labored. Our eye contact never broke in the midst of our love making.

Given Edward's fast pace, I know I will be coming in a shirt while. My hand gripped his shoulder while the other tugged his messy mop hair hard as he pushed in and out faster.

"Edward…" I moaned, feeling the tension build up on my abdomen. With a few more of his thrusts, I came as he did. He leaned down and buried his face on the angel of my neck. "Bella…" he moaned, as I also felt his warm release in me.

I wrapped my arms around him as we let our breathing down.

I could never ask for a better birthday.

Everything is perfect.

The time when we both said that we love each other, the setting… everything. I couldn't help but be thankful enough that Jacob talked some sense into me and not let myself drunk.

This is what I wanted and more.

Edward and I lay awake in each other's arms. "Thank you." I kissed his chest. "Thanks for everything."

Edward put a finger under my chin and lifted my face, "Don't thank me yet, but you're welcome, love." He chuckled and gave me a peck.

My heart skipped a beat when he called me 'love'. It felt so surreal that I couldn't help smiling.

I don't know what that meant by not thanking him, but I didn't dwell on it. I fell into a peaceful slumber just a few moments after saying my thank you.

* * *

**End of Chapter 37**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**And happy holidays, y'all :)**


	38. The Vacation

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... but I own this story :))

**Here ya go! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lemons, lemons, lemons ;) ;)**

**Will try to update reaaaaallllllyyyyyy sooooon!**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Vacation

**EPOV**

I'm holding Bella in my arms right now. I couldn't sleep after we've made love.

I'm watching her shoulders move up and down as she breathed. Her ever beautiful face was a bit pink and she has a smile on her face – I'm hoping that I'm the reason behind that.

I just couldn't phantom how ecstatic I am, beyond that, even.

I finally said to Bella that I love her.

I finally showed Bella how much I do.

After analyzing every detail of our relationship and my feelings for her, and almost fucking up, I finally did it.

And I couldn't thank Jacob Black enough for that.

I never thought the day would come that I'd be thankful for his existence, not just a client in business, but a person with sense.

I knew my feelings for Bella's very strong and I couldn't deny the fact that I love her more than anything.

Waiting, digesting and over thinking about when the perfect moment for me to tell her I love her was bull shit.

Yes, I waited. But I tortured my brain while doing so.

I always thought that Bella might find it absurd if I told her I love her given the duration of our relationship and certain parameters we have, but it also made me realize that the perfect moment may pass you by, just like _that_.

It almost happened.

Again, I couldn't thank Jacob Black enough for this. Honestly, if it weren't for him, this day wouldn't hold more meaning than it does now.

It happened almost a month ago at my sister's wedding. The day when he confessed his love for Bella.

I knew he did, but I never imagined him confessing his feelings to her.

I was horrorstricken, speechless, angry, and most especially, I felt like a loser.

I drove then as fast as I could to the beach where I first took Bella out. There, I thought about everything that has happened.

How could Black say those words to her effortlessly while I – the one who's in a relationship with her – couldn't even find the courage to do so?

Why did I have to be so scared about everything? Why did I have to think that she may not want me that way? Why did I have to think too much about the perfect timing shit?

What if Bella realized that I was such a freak, a dumbass when it comes to relationships? That Jacob is better than I? What if those brotherly feelings were disguised as romantic love?

What if Jacob won the fight?

Will I give her up?

Will I fight for her?

Those were my thoughts then.

I sulked and drank cans of beer.

But then, the time I spent with Bella – every second, every moment – replayed in my mind. The feelings I have for her cannot be hidden any longer.

The clock is ticking and I need to act upon my feelings before it's too late. If Jacob can do it, I most certainly can as well.

That was when Jacob Black helped me find the perfect moment for everything.

I know how and when to tell her everything I feel; show her even.

On Bella's birthday. That will be the day I will tell her I love her. I want her birthday to be more special by doing so.

And so I thought of a plan on how to express my feelings prior.

I started off with the lilies.

After bringing Charlie and Sue to the airport a few days after the wedding, I asked Bella for a stroll around the park. That's where I told her that I was the one leaving those lilies for her.

After that, things weren't strained with us anymore. I thought she would be mad or freak out once she found out. Surprisingly, she took it in a good way. She did tease me a lot about being a stalker.

Some time after, the news article came up. It was quite a shock to me as well that we were put on the paper. To be honest, Tanya wouldn't be hounded much by the media if it weren't for her agency, dropping hints about or whereabouts. Though after she dumped me, I was followed for a while then it gradually stopped.

Well, in some occasions, I would come up in the paper about ridiculous crap and whom I'm dating and or whatever. Alice is the one to inform me about such things because frankly, I couldn't care less.

Bella wasn't too happy about it either, however, she didn't take it seriously, making it a lot better.

I also had a quick word with Mike Newton. I remember him from when Bella and I first had lunch out. We've dined in Belo several times after that, but we were never sucking each other's faces in public places. We're, at least, considerate enough not to let the whole world see how intimate we could be.

I remember now driving to the restaurant the day the news article came out.

_I drove to the restaurant and didn't kill time looking for that delusional Mike Newton. He was taking some orders when I went in. _

"_Mike Newton," I called. He looked at me confusedly as I walked to him. _

"_Excuse me," he smiled to the guests then turned to me. "Do I know you?"_

_Yeah, dumbass. I took the paper out from my jacket and pushed it to his chest. "The next time you talk about my relationship with Bella, make sure you don't say shit about it. Should you decide to act brainlessly, then I would be happy to divulge to the media the sexual harassment case Bella filed against you."_

_The whole restaurant fell silent once I finished. Of course the case isn't true, but he needs to pay for what he said on the paper. _

_Mike Newton wasn't able to utter a single word after that. _

_He looked like he was going to pee in his pants so I saved him from that embarrassment and decided to leave._

"_Good day ma'am, sir!" I smiled to the costumers he was attending to and left. _

After that fiasco, I was back to plotting for Bella's birthday.

There was a lot I had to do in order for everything to – I hope – go on smoothly. There was a lot of things I had to do to make sure that I've got everything covered for my birthday gift.

For three weeks I was practically working for almost twenty four hours a day. No matter how hard I try to finish work immediately, I always end up staying later or I was dead tired when I got home.

Every time I make Bella wait and see her disappointed face, I feel twice as much as she does.

I feel guilty for spending very little time with Bella, but I do make up for it when I can. I always try to make it up to her.

As I finalized the plan for Bella's birthday and the things I have to do for that, I had a few more hours to spare. But sadly, Bella's the unavailable one.

She's been acting aloof most of the time for last week.

I know I can't really do anything about that. I can't deny her to feel that way. I know she's mad and hurt, but I hope she will understand why I was a dick for three weeks. Well, I was being a dick unintentionally.

When I came home last night, I thought I'd see her there with Rosalie waiting for her to get done or something. I originally asked Rose to keep Bella busy to make arrange a few things for the eve of her birthday.

Then I read her note on the refrigerator.

I chuckled at Bella's feisty message. Reminds me again not to mess with her.

I sighed. I just hope she will like what I've prepared for today.

I kissed Bella on the forehead and her shoulder before sliding out of bed carefully. I took a quick shower and did my task as fast as I could. I want to be by Bella's side when she wakes.

When I was done preparing for another surprise, I went back to the room as fast as I could.

I saw Bella was already up. She has her head down and I think I saw he lips quivering a bit.

"Good morning birthday girl!" I said at once. She immediately searched for me and I saw her face break into a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked as I kissed her forehead, then her cheek to her jaw to where her neck and shoulder meets.

I ran my nose along her neck, taking in her insatiable scent.

Oh, how she drives me crazy.

"G-Good. I slept w-well."

I smiled for I'm sure I made her stammer. So I snake a hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist. I pushed her down as I peppered kisses on her neck and collar bone.

After making love to her, the more I couldn't take my hands off her.

I brought my lips to hers. A lust filling sound came out of her making me suck her lower lip. I swiped my tongue inside her mouth and she swiped her tongue back.

My hand slid slowly upward from her waist. Feeling her curves fired me up.

Our kiss, intensifying by the second. And just before I put my hand on her breast, she pushed away.

I gave her time to breathe but my lips never left her body. I, again, trailed open mouthed kisses on her neck.

She pushed away. Again.

When I looked at her, there was apprehension in her eyes.

"Bella?" I said as I tucked her hair behind her ears. She didn't answer nor look at me. She bit her lower lip; a habit of hers she usually does when she's nervous or thinking.

"I-I know that something special happened between us last night – "

"Technically, this morning." I interjected.

She quirked a brow at me. I intended my statement to be a joke, well... Anyway. "Sorry. Go on. It won't happen again."

She sighed and looked away. "What is this, Edward? What's all this? The piano, the flowers when I got home? I-Wha-Would you kindly explain to me what's going on?"

My brow rose and I gave her a questioning look. "It's your birthday… right? Or did I get the date wrong?"

"Shut up!" Bella smacked my arm lightly. I did make her smile at least. I chortled before saying anything. I knew what she was talking about.

I took her hands and held it in one of mine, while the other lifted her chin up so she could look at me right in the eye. "Bella, I know it's out of line for me to ask favors from you, but, will you do two things for me before I answer everything?"

"What?"

"I promise I will tell you everything you want to know. I'll answer whatever it is that's burning in your mind right now. I'll tell you everything… Everything!" I begged.

I have to ask her this so things would go according to plan. If she doesn't want to… Well…

I'm fucked.

I don't want to force her, but I will have no choice.

"What two things?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, three things, actually – forgot the first one, sorry." I chuckled nervously, "Anyhow, first, will you have breakfast with me? I mean – you will have breakfast with me. Second, after eating, shower and get ready. And lastly, don't ask anything about what I'm asking you to do or where we are about to go. That's it. Then I promise to tell you everything you want to know."

Her lips disappeared into a thin line with her eyes still narrowed at me. I was beginning to shrink where I sat at her look.

"Please?" I squeaked. "Why won't you just tell me, Edward?"

I shrugged, "You'll know later."

"Wha – " she threw her hands up and shook her head."Unbelievable. Unbelievable!" she exclaimed. "You won't tell me, fine! But don't expect me to let you off this easy, you Annoying Bastard!"

I bit my inner cheeks to keep myself from laughing. I missed that nickname, actually. "I don't expect you to, but thank you." I kissed her cheek.

"Yeah right!" I heard her mutter.

I stood up and held out a hand for her. "You have my word. Now, come on! Let's eat."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm washing up. Wait there." She said and got off from bed with the blanket wrapped in front of her. I willed myself to look just at her face or we won't be able to leave this room.

Bella did take her time to get ready, but I waited patiently. When she finally came out, my mouth hung open.

"Let's eat." She said.

She was standing by the doorway of her closet, naked. I couldn't take my eyes off her sensual curves. My morning wood grew harder as thoughts of being in her filled me.

Damn it.

"Edward?" she called, walking forward to me.

Oh fuck.

I immediately shook off nasty thoughts in my head and readjusted the waist of my boxers. I saw her smirk when I fumbled to reach for her robe. "Uhm… H-Here's your robe."

"I don't feel like covering up, thank you." She said.

It took me a minute or two to collect my bearings. It's so hard to concentrate with her naked body within a hand's reach. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "I don't think that's such a good idea," I smiled. Considering the place where I prepared breakfast. "Come on baby, don't you want to put some robe on?"

"No." she smiled.

I sighed in defeat, but left a smile on my face. "Okay then." I took her hand and lead her to the balcony where I prepared breakfast. I opened the sliding door. There sat a table for two which I personally decorated.

I put a vase of pink and white lilies in the center and several dishes around it. I cooked her favorite, French toast, bacon and eggs – of course, some cut up fruits and Ann Sather's Cinnamon rolls that I know she likes to eat with the my own mix of white chocolate mocha.

"Wow!" I heard her whisper. "You made this?" she asked, perplexed. I gave her a smile.

I pulled her arm when she made a step forward. "Still think you don't need any robes on?" I smirked.

For a second I thought she was going to hit the crap out of me by the look on her face. She grabbed the robe from me and put it on. I suddenly felt bad.

Automatically, ran my fingers on her cheek and brushed her hair away. "You shouldn't be upset. It's your birthday…"

I really feel bad about everything I've done. I didn't mean to ignore her, but it's still no excuse. I hope everything I've prepared will make up for it; even just a bit.

"Come baby, show me what you've done." Bella tugged my arm and pulled me out the balcony.

Bella enjoyed my cooking, thankfully and complimented me for what I've prepared.

"So…" Bella started, "you really aren't going to say anything about acting like an Annoying Bastard lately? No – scratch that – aren't you going to tell me why you've been _the_ Annoying Bastard?"

I sniggered at her question, failing to hide my amusement. After I've composed myself, I leaned in. "Okay, time for the second favor. Will you get ready now? We'll be leaving in… an hour or so."

"Fine." She stood up and went to the bath.

Meanwhile, I got my phone from my bedside table and made some calls, making sure every single detail goes accordingly. I also called my parents to let them know we'll be leaving soon.

My parents were the only ones knowledgeable about where I am taking Bella. My mother knew too well that she didn't meddle with what I planned to do, neither did my father.

Bella took her time showering trying to annoy me. I was done long ago by the time she was.

Whatever she does it won't bother me. I know I deserve everything.

After several moments, she shrieked my name, making me run to her in panic. "Bella! Bella!" I called, worried.

When I got in the closet, she was sitting in her daybed with a bunch of clothes all over the room. her brows were scrunched.

"Uhm… Bella?"

Her gaze immediately snapped to mine. She's mad – and for what reason, I am completely clueless.

"You asked me to get ready but I don't know what to wear. Do you know how hard it is to dress up not knowing where you'd be taking me? I might be making a fool out of myself, you know?" she threw a piece of clothing at me which I caught effortlessly.

Alice was rubbing on her. What a good job my sister did with my girlfriend, jeez. Again, I kept myself from laughing, I don't want to push Bella.

"Sorry baby. I forgot to give you this." I walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled a carrier bag of my favorite store, Burberry.

Call me metrosexual , but Alice introduced me to this brand several years back and I loved the clothes. I'm usually picky with the fabric and cut.

It's not too bad to look good and splurge on clothes once in a while.

Enough of my weak macho point here.

I gave Bella the bag and saw her brow was arched as she took the bag and opened it. I blushed a little for I was trying to match out clothing. I bought her the BURBERRY RUCHED CAP SLEEVE COTTON DRESS, while I bought myself the Degrade Colour Cotton T-shirt in Raspberry Sorbet which I'm wearing with a pair of khaki shorts.

I watched Bella as she looked at the dress, then to me, back to the dress again. "What the – " Bella said then she started to laugh. "Matching outfits? Really?" she laughed, "God! What is she trying making us look like?"

I shifted in my spot and scratched the back of my neck. I'm a little disappointed that she made fun of what I did. "Uhm… I… kind of… chose what to wear to match yours so…" I shrugged and ran a hand on my unruly hair. "I-You can wear what you want. It won't matter."

Then I turned away from her.

As I inched for the door, I felt her hand wrap around my wrist and pulled me to face her.

I didn't meet her eyes, embarrassed of what just happened.

Then she hugged me.

"I like it." she said.

I softened a bit, as she was trying to make me feel better. "You don't have to say that, Bella."

"I know, but I really like it. Thank you." She kissed me chest.

Without arguing any further, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed to top of her head.

XXXXX

We've been on the plane for about two hours now and Bella hasn't stopped fidgeting for a second. She's really restless and kept looking at me with narrowed eyes or pursed lips. She had been to the bathroom a number of times as well.

"Baby, will you just relax? It's not like I'm taking you to some deserted island!" I rubbed my hand on hers.

Well, not deserted, actually.

"Yeah. I know… It just feels weird." She shrugged. "Okay. Would you like something to drink, then?" I asked. "A little alcohol would calm you down."

"Y-Yeah, yeah. I suppose."

I shook my head and called for Irina. She later came with a glass of cognac. "This will be enough. Just one glass, okay?" I handed her the drink. She rolled her eyes at me and took a sip coyly. Minutes later, her cheeks has a darker shade and her chest was a bit red too. I can tell that she's relaxing now.

"Don't move too much. You might feel dizzy, we don't want that." She didn't reply but kept her laid back and her eyes closed, so I went back to reading TIME Magazine.

"I know where we're going."

"What?" my head snapped to Bella's. I might not have heard her right.

She sighed and leaned forward to face me."I said, I know where you're taking me."

"Oh…" I squeaked. After all the effort I've done trying to surprise her, she, apparently knew where we're heading to. I felt disappointed and really sad that I didn't do my best. Well, what more can I do?

"Sor – "

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked.

I blinked a few times in confusion. I honestly thought she'd like where I was taking her to. I really want to be buried in the deepest cave out there. "I'm sorry ba – "

She held out a hand, stopping me. "No, Edward. It's too late for that! How thick can you get?"

My mouth hung open and I felt really hurt. She could appreciate the effort I exerted, at least – that was the least I was expecting.

She sighed once again, "I mean… I know you think I'd want to spend my birthday with Charlie and Sue, but…"

Hold up! She thinks I'm taking her to Forks? Fuck, I couldn't help smiling and rejoicing in my head. What a fucking relief! "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I told you what I wanted! I wanted to spend time with you; I _want_ to, okay? I don't intend to spend my birthday with other people." she said. "Sorry baby. Can't do anything about that now. On the up side, I still have one surprise for you," I kissed the back of her hand.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes again. "I know. It's just that… It's not what I was expecting you to do."

Well, that's good for me."And I'm really sorry that you're disappointed. I thought you'd like it, too."

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, I guess I'll have to show you my fishbowl room." I chuckled at her description and held her hand. "You can tell the pilot to stop with misleading me and turn this plane around. I know what you're up to anyway. No surprise there."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. "How romantic can you get? I sure want Jacob to kick your ass right now…"

I hid my chuckles at her sarcasm by coughing. It didn't occur to me that she'd think I'd be taking her to Forks. Oh well. I stood up and went to the bathroom instead of the control room like Bella asked me to. When I got back she was already asleep. I carried her where the bed was and sat beside her.

Bella was up, just was we were about to land. "We're in Seattle already?" she yawned. I gave her a nonchalant reaction and positioned myself by the window so she couldn't see the view well.

She was fumbling with her seatbelt once the captain announced we landed safely. I stopped her and pulled a blindfold from my pocket.

"Bella, you have to wear this before leaving this plane." I waved the piece of cloth. She looked at me pinioning, but I insisted on putting it on. I want her to feel the full impact of the place. "No questions, remember!" I smiled.

"You know, I'm this close to flipping you off. Really." She said also gesturing with her fingers then let me out the cloth over her eyes. I carried her all the way down the plane and to the chopper that was waiting for us. I heard her squeal and felt her squirm a little when she heard the chopper's loud buzz.

When I put Bella on her seat, I put on her headset and mine as well, then sat on my seat. "Don't remove your blindfold yet." I said.

Surprisingly, she obliged without complaint.

When we took off a few moments. I was excited as hell to show Bella one of my favorite places.

I held Bella's hand tightly so she wouldn't worry about what was going on. I looked out the window, waiting for the beautiful turquoise shade to greet my eyes.

"Where are we?" Bella asked with an edge in her voice.

I kissed her forehead. "You'll know in a few."

She whined, "Edward!"

"Baby, just a couple more mi – " then the view came in. I immediately removed Bella's blindfold. She looked at me, bemused and mad.

"Look out the window." I pointed. She did what I told her.

Then I heard her gasp. "Oh my…"

I looked at her, looking out the window with the beautiful scene. This is perfect. A huge smile broke into my face as I saw how taken she is by what she's seeing.

"Baby… this is… Wow!" she gushed. "I know." I squeezed her arm.

She turned to face me and leaned in to kiss me.

This kiss was warm and soft. I knew she was thanking me for this and I happily accept her gratitude.

"This is so beautiful," she smiled and went back to looking out the window.

After almost an hour and a half, finally, we arrived in Masen Island.

I got off first, then carried Bella off the chopper. I walked in the shallow water, feeling the warm afternoon breeze pass us. When we got to the shore, the chopper took off. Bella and I watched as it flew further.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Masen Island."

"Masen what?" Said Bella.

I chuckled at her bemusement and kissed her forehead. "We're in Masen Island, baby. Welcome to paradise!" I pecked her lips. "You mean to tell me you own this-this vast island?"

"It's not mine, it's Esme's; my grandfather's bequest."

"Yeah, but still! It's yours! Oh my God! I can't believe how rich you are! Jesus! An island? Really?" she muttered to herself.

"Want to check the house?" I offered. I didn't want her thinking about our family's possessions. Frankly, it makes me feel uncomfortable knowing she thinks she doesn't fit in my family because of that. I don't care about money or mansions or islands. Fuck those.

I lead Bella to the main house which is where we'll be staying at.

My grandfather asked my mother to create a huge cottage, a function room, and three extension houses – the cottage is for the spa and entertainment; the function room is obviously for gatherings; and the other three are spare villas or extension houses, each uniquely designed according to themes my mom chose.

"We'll have the tour of the main house first," I said.

"Main house?"

"Yeah. That's what we call it. We have names for the different villas too," I smiled. "Will you be okay walking? It's on the top hill."

She nodded, still looking at the view.

We were both quiet while I lead her to the Main House. I know she loves the place by the looks of her face, only there was something bothering her. I wish I could read her thoughts.

After minutes of walking, we finally reached the Main House.

"Wow!" Bella gasped once again.

The Main House is practically open on the first floor. There is a bar, a vast living area and the kitchen at the back. On the second floor is where the guest bedrooms are; and on the third floor is where the master's bedroom and The Deck is – and our last stop around the house.

Bella absolutely adores The Deck. She quickly ran to the balcony and closed her eyes. Her hair being pushed back by the wind.

The Deck has the most beautiful view of the island and the water. The Deck also has a Jacuzzi built. My family and I love spending nighttimes there.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" I asked Bella. "Lovely," she smiled with her eyes still closed.

I walked closer to her, watching her smile makes all of my effort worth it.

Then I saw her look at me, her smile faltered.

I closed the gap between us, worried that my thoughts maybe wrong. "What's the matter?" I cupped her face.

She shook her head, "Nothing. I just…" she sighed, "It would have been better if we aren't going home after a few hours…" She said. Bella can sometimes be dense for a company's Director. I smiled as she continued to talk. "…I'd love to spend the night here, but I know we can't. You're busy at work, you have things to do and I do, too – "

I silenced her with my lips and she responded well.

Bella pushed away after some time and I lay my forehead on hears as we caught are breath.

"You really have the tendency to be dense, Bella." I teased.

"What do you mean?"

"This is my birthday gift to you."

Bella pushed away so she could look me in the eyes. "Yeah, I know. And it's wonderful! I'm just a bit sad that we only have a few hours to spend here."

"You don't get me," I shook my head with a smile. "What?" she asked.

"We're staying here." I said. I was expecting she'd react happily and excitedly but her brows just furrowed. "Okay, let me rephrase that. We're staying here for a vacation."

Her eyes bulged out and she was at loss for words.

"That is my birthday gift," I added.

"We're staying here? For the night?"

"Nope," I shook my head.

"You mean to tell me we're staying here for more than just one night?"

I smiled. Being in an island alone with Bella is _suh-weet!_ "Yes, more than just a night."

"Thank you!" she shrieked and jumped on me. She peppered kisses on my face while saying 'Thank you' over and over again. This is the reaction I'm waiting for!

After that, we went down to have some snacks and discuss about what we plan on doing later this evening.

"I was thinking we could just relax for today," Bella said before popping in some chips in her mouth. "Fine by me," I said. "But… there's one thing I'd like for us to do, if you don't mind."

Bella gestured for me to continue.

"I was wondering if we could go for a swim tonight? The-uh-water won't be cold…" I said nervously.

"I'd like that," she smiled. Night swimming with Bella is one of the things I'd like to do with her while we're here.

We'll one of my fantasies, actually, but she doesn't need to know that now.

"How many days are we staying, by the way?" she asked.

"A couple of days," I shrugged. "What do you mean a couple of days? Don't we have work?"

Here comes the part where I tell her everything I promised her. I put my food down and reached for her hand.

"Listen, I know I've been a dick for the past weeks, but I never, never intended to be one. I never intended to hurt you."

"Oh, you've been a dick alright," Bella laughed.

"I know, I know. And that's why I'm explaining to you now. Will you let me?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm really sorry for being a dick," I started, "I want you to know that I did try to make up for everything, but I know it's not enough. I've been working my ass off for weeks because… I want to give you the perfect present. I want to show you how much it would mean to me to make you happy.

"I was so devoted to giving you the perfect present, the perfect birthday that I forgot to look at what I presently have." I sighed and squeezed her hand. I've been such an idiot that the thought of losing Bella because of what I did is really getting to me. "I know it's such a lame thing to do, but I want you to know that I'm so sorry – for everything."

For a moment there was silence and we just stared at each other. I had no clue what she was thinking and I was chanting desperately that she, at least, is happy with what I've done.

She sat up from her seat and sat on my lap. I put an arm around her waist and used my other hand to cup her face. "I'm sorry, baby. I love you."

A smile grew on her face, "I love you too." She kissed my forehead and gave me a peck on the lips. "Thank you. This is the perfect birthday present, I tell you. I love it! But!"

There's a 'but'.

"If you ever do that again, I'm sure as hell to call Jacob Black and beat the shit out of you. Emmett, too! Got it?" she said in a low voice.

I should be frightened by her words, but the tone of her voice turned me on.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted. "Good. Since this is a really nice thing you pulled here, you're good for now." She smiled, slapping my face three times pretty hard. "So, how long are we staying here? Exactly?"

"How long do you want to?" I returned the question.

"What? Are you crazy? If you ask me, I won't leave this place! I'd be broke and you… we'll you won't, but I'll be." She laughed.

I frowned at her remark about my family's wealth; it's not mine, it's ours or better yet, theirs.

"Well then, it's settled. We're staying here until we're old and grey." I teased. "Yeah, no, not really. More like three weeks or so."

"Three weeks?" Bella's voice pitched.

"Three weeks tops. Three fucking awesome weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Fucking awesome, indeed!" Bella laughed and so did I.

After a few hours of lounging around and a couple of drinks, it was all of a sudden, nighttime.

I've been thinking about how I want to spend the first night here with Bella. I told her what I want to do, but I don't want her to think I'm luring her into something.

I sat up from the couch, "Hey baby?"

"Yeah?" Bella looked at me questioningly.

"I'm going down the beach. You… don't really have to come down there, too." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "We've got a year's of food supply in the fridge and the pantry." I chuckled, "There are DVDs, or you could use the Jacuzzi…" Okay, this isn't helping. I'm just babbling. I cleared my throat and stood up. "Just help yourself to anything." I kissed her forehead.

"Edward – " she called after.

As if reading her mind, I answered back, "Yeah, our suitcases are upstairs, in the master's closet."

"Thank you." She smiled and I nodded.

As I walked down the steps, I let my mind wander off, wanting a clear mind. I took all of my clothes off and left it on the sand. Once again, the familiar cool summer breeze and warmth of the water made me relax.

The last time I went here I was so distraught – the most distraught I have ever been. This place helped me relax and make me think about how much I'm willing to make a change and take a chance be with Bella.

I wasn't sure if she liked me the same way or if she's willing to take that chance with me.

I thought I was going to lose her without really having her.

Damn it, I was a wreck then.

I was a fool to think I was still in love with Tanya. I know the moment I saw Bella there was something odd between us, something odd I felt when I was with her. Little did I know that 'odd' thing, is the greatest feeling I've ever had for a person.

Bella and I are at a happy place and phase right now in our relationship. After some time of blindly walking to the path we are in now, we found the right path; we found light in each other.

I just don't need to fuck things up this time.

I don't want to lose the best thing that happened to me.

"Beautiful…" I heard Bella whisper from behind. I felt her lips on my left shoulder blade briefly then her arms wrapped around me.

Bella's body was pressed closed to mine. I almost flinched at the skin-to-skin contact in surprise. I held her hands as we stood, watching the moon's reflection on the water.

For the most of the swim, we talked about anything we thought of in each other's arms. When the night breeze became cooler, I felt Bella shiver, so I pulled her closer to me.

Fuck.

Her breasts pressed onto my upper chest and I felt her hardened nipples pressed on.

I felt my dick stand up. Wrong move.

Yeah, fuck!

"You can close your mouth, you know?" Bella joked with a brow quirked.

My mouth was slightly agape and I couldn't say a word. I was concentrating not to combust, but with Bella and I, naked in the beach with her legs wrapped around my stomach, her breasts touching my chest, and with her damn, luscious lips, I can't help but let my fantasies run wild.

Sex on the beach.

No one else here in the island…

Perfect scene…

Perfect spot to have sex everywhere…

Bella's body on top of mine…

Oh… fuck.

My dick got harder.

I cleared my throat and shook my head. I intended to hitch her up higher so she wouldn't feel my hard on.

Wrong move. Again.

I accidentally bent down with her body and I felt her thigh brush against my rock hard dick.

"Shit!" I groaned.

I want to take her so badly.

"Oh my…" Bella giggled when she felt my dick, eventually, throwing her head back in laughter.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bella! I-Your- Ugh!" I closed my eyes and hung my head back in embarrassment. She was laughing at me.

"Don't say sorry, baby." She giggled.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yeah right. See, you're making fun of me!" I whined. "Try to hold a dangerously enticing woman – naked at that – in your arms. See if you don't get a hard on…" I muttered.

"No I'm not." She defended but I quirked a brow at her growing smirk.

"What?" I asked. With her smirk still on, she lowered her head and whispered in a very low and inviting voice, "I've never had sex on the beach before…" then I felt her tongue flick near my earlobe.

I didn't think twice.

I pulled her hair on the base of her neck and sucked in her lips. This kiss is frenzied and heated. Our tongues slipped in and out of our mouths.

I walked to the shore, pressing her body close to mine.

A muffled moan came from me when I the heat from her sex. I could feel her wetness from the inside.

I pulled away and left a trail of open mouthed kisses on the side of her neck. Then I took in one of her hardened nipples. "Mmm…" she moaned when I flicked my tongue over it.

I sucked and played with both of her nipples until we reached the sand and until I was sure I had scratches on my shoulder from Bella's nails.

"Lie on my sarong." Bella struggled to say while I still nibbled on her tits.

I bent down to lay her on the piece of cloth but she stopped me.

"No. I'm in charged," she pecked my lips.

Boy, did my rock-hard did grow even harder.

"Are you sure?" I still asked.

She pulled away from me and I let her down on the sand. She pushed my chest down until I was lying on the sarong. "I'm sure," she said straddling my abdomen.

She dipped lips to mine and we kissed softly this time, but still full of passion. Her hand slid from my face down my chest and to my abdomen. Her finger drew lazy lines near my shaft and it was driving me insane.

She then lowered her head to my neck and sucked and licked at my skin there at the same time, running her hand on my dick. "Shit!" I hissed.

My hips automatically bucked at the contact. Bella slid her hand up and down before lowering her body, making our sexes meet.

She ran the tip of my dick on her folds before fully sitting on it. We both moaned when her hot cunt enveloped my dick. My eyes closed as I felt her heat.

She rocked slowly back and forth, settling in. Seconds after, she was riding me like cowgirl running after some wild horses. My hands were glued to her tiny waist as she used her strong things, lifting herself while rocking back and forth.

I opened my eyes and saw Bella's perky tits bounce up and down as she moved. My hands automatically flew upwards to cup each.

My thumbs ran over her nipples and she moaned. I lifted my body to sit so I could suck on her breasts once again.

Fuck.

Bella has the nicest tits I've ever seen, touched, or ravaged. I couldn't help but be more turned on feeling her breasts shake while she moved.

Bella tugged at my hair and moaned when I bit and pinched her pebbled ones. The more she made lovely sounds, the more I was on the verge of letting go.

I laid back down and grabbed her thin hips to hold her down while I met her thrusts. My bottom, rising and my back, arching with each thrust as I pumped from the bottom. Bella threw her head back and let out a cry while her nails dug into my thighs.

My girl is liking this.

The sounds of my thighs, hitting her ass and her screaming my name, made it more hard for me not to blow. I pumped into her faster, her tits were going wild, and her face was written with pleasure.

"Baby…" I said. I was trying to warn her that I'd be letting go.

"Let go, baby…" she said back.

It took me only a few more thrusts before I did let go and I felt her heat at the same time.

"Oh God…" I let out with a ragged breath.

Bella bent down so she could rest on top of me.

"Baby, that was amazing!" I kissed her forehead. "Thanks!" She giggled.

That was one great fucking! I wanted to say, but I figured she wouldn't like it if I say it that way.

We took a few minutes to catch our breath before I carried her up to the Main House.

It was only a matter of minutes before I had her bent in front of me… in the shower!

I could feel that tonight is just the beginning.

**BPOV**

Masen Island is the best place I've ever been! It's only been a week, yet I feel like I've been living in this place for a really long time. Though there are things left to do and explore, I still feel like I know this island well enough.

We've gone snorkeling, scuba diving, waterskiing, water rafting... everything we wished to do. But, first we have to call for the staff of the island because they don't exactly live here. They live in an island nearby where a small town is located.

The Spa, is also great. I've returned about six times already. I'm really good friends with Karen, the massager here in this Island. I needed the massage so badly. Especially since Edward and I… Well… We can't exactly keep our hands from one another. Let's put it at that.

I now take back my complaint about Edward not touching me enough a few weeks ago. He's been making up for all those lonely days I felt.

Now that I know Edward's side on those cold weeks, I now know why it all happened.

He was busy preparing for my birthday present that he had to do all the work for the days we won't be working in. He even took care of my job and I'm really grateful for the effort he put into this.

Thinking that he was falling out of interest in me made it all silly now. Jacob didn't have to kick his ass after all.

For every day that passes, Edward and I never forget to say or show how much we mean to each others. Now that we don't have to hide what we really feel, nothing could go wrong. Not for me.

Another week passed and our skins were kissed by the sun.

We're island hopping today and it felt sad that we just have one week left to stay here.

We went caving in several islands we stopped by and took as many photos as we can to preserve. I want this all of my memories in this place with Edward to be everlasting.

That night, we decided to have a bonfire. We're staying at the Thai House, one of the guest or 'extension houses' as Edward calls it.

It's my favorite house, actually, and Edward let me choose which house to stay in our last week.

The Thai House is made to seem floating in the water. The first floor is open, like in the Main House, but the Thai House is surrounded by water. It's circular in structure. Edward said it's supposed to resemble a floating candle on the Water Market.

On the center of the first floor, there's a hole which is the indoor pool. I was so amazed when I first saw how Esme designed the indoor pool the that first floor to me resembles a donut's shape.

We've stayed at the Main House , the Glass House and the Bali House. The Glass House is, well, you all know what a glass house looks like. It's the only house in the beach that is concealed and air-conditioned. His mother thought that they will need a place cool enough for when it was the peak of summer, Edward told me. Finally, the Bali House looks like a nipa hut, with a pretty garden surrounding the house.

All houses are unique and huge. All houses are lovely. All houses have been taken down by Edward and I.

We've been having so much sex in two weeks.

"What's so funny?" Edward narrowed his eyes at me while handing me a tub of ice cream.

I reddened a bit and stopped giggling. "Well, I was just thinking… we've had so much sex in the past two weeks."

He quirked his brow for me to elaborate. I rolled my eyes, "There's nothing funny. Okay? I just… giggled." I couldn't actually find anything more to say than that.

"Fine," he smiled.

We sat on the bed, watching the view of the night through the open house while digging in the tub of Ben and Jerry's.

Suddenly, I remembered Edward playing the piano for me on my birthday.

The song he played was unfamiliar, but draws in attention. The soft, sweet melody draws me in. I like to hear it again sometime.

"Baby, I was wondering…"

"About what?" he said with a mouthful of ice cream. "About the song you played on my birthday… I've never heard of it before."

"It's called (A) River Flows in You by Yiruma. I like the song, too. Reminds me so much about you when I heard it recently."

"River Flows in You…" I whispered. I like what the song is called."Would you… play it for me when we get home?" I asked coyly.

He kissed the top of my head and rest his chin on my shoulder. "Every day."

I smiled and leaned my body back to his.

Another week passed so quickly that it's already the last day of our stay here.

Edward and I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon and the night on The Deck. I went up here first while he gathered the things we'll be needing.

I stood by the railing, waiting for the sun ready to set. I let out a long sigh, not wanting to leave this immaculate place.

I felt Edward put his hands on my hips and stand behind me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked at him.

"Always," he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I meant the sunset," I clarified.

"I know, but you're more beautiful than it." he said, making me roll my eyes.

Watching the sunset is really romantic, but I could feel but be turned on, particularly when Edward's thumbs are caressing my bikini clad hips and with his breath fanning on the angle of my neck.

It was so hard to concentrate on the sunset like that so I didn't fight my urge anymore.

I turned my head so our lips would meet. Edward responded to my kiss softly at first, but the fire in my was building up and I don't want to make slow, passionate love. I want to be fucked.

I pulled away and turned my body to face Edward. I pulled his hair and made him look me in the eye.

"Fuck me, baby."

That was all I had to say before he turned me around and put my hands on the railing in front of me.

He made a trail of kissed from my nape down my spine while his hands worked to remove my bikini bottom.

His hand immediately found the spot where I was aching to be touched. He rubbed it gently at first, earning a throaty moan from me.

Then I felt his teeth graze over the knot of my bikini top which now hung on my neck. Edward reached for my breast, flicking his finger across my nipples, making me moan once more.

He caressed and palmed my breasts with his hand while the other played with my hyper sensitive button.

I felt him lean down on me and whispered in my ear, "How bad do you want to be fucked?"

Then he was so deep in me with one sudden thrust. I yelped and felt extremely aroused. He slammed against me, hard and quick. I was screaming his name and clutching the metal in front of me for dear life.

His knees hit the back of mine. His arm, embracing my waist with a hand on one of my breasts.

"Fuck baby!" I screamed when his other hand began to play with my clit.

"How bad, Bella?" he said in a low, raspy voice.

I couldn't find my voice yet, lost in this mind blowing fuck by Edward.

"Say it!" he demanded. "How bad, Isabella?"

"B-ad…" I managed to let out in a moan. Then his pace picked up and slammed harder and faster against me.

"Edward!" I screamed as hand played with my nipple. "Fuck, baby!" I screamed as I reached my back to tug on his hair.

I could feel the tingly sensation on my abdomen, intensifying with every collision of our bodies. It wasn't be to long until I came.

"God baby!" I said, running out of breath.

Edward carried me to the sofa and there, we rested for a while.

That evening, Edward and I cooked dinner together, making this kind of a formal dinner. It's back to the real world for us. After dinner, we spent time relaxing in the hot tub. We fell asleep under the stars and woke up the next day just before the sunrise.

We walked along the shore, hand in hand, watching the sunrise.

We wrote on the sand and took pictures of our writings.

After breakfast, the chopper was already there. I felt really sad about leaving and hard a hard time turning my back on this heavenly place where Edward and I got to know each other better. Where we spent our days lying in each other's arms happily; no worries about anything.

"Come on baby. We'll be back soon, I promise." Edward squeezed my arm. I gave him a small smile and took one last look of the houses and the beach. "I'm going to miss this place," I sighed.

"Me too, baby." Edward said.

With a heavy heart, I turned around and took Edward's hand as we walked to the chopper.

The flight back to Chicago was a bit dreadful to me.

I didn't want to work yet and I'm really bummed about leaving the island.

"Come on baby," Edward nudged my shoulder, "I didn't bring you there to see you like this. I thought when we'd leave there would be a smile on your face."

There's a hint of sadness in his eyes and I knew it was because of my mood. I gave him a peck and smiled. "I'm sorry baby. I just really loved the place and I don't think I'm ready to get back to hell!"

"Me either. I don't know if I could get over that vacation. But, we'll just have to look forward to the day we go back, right?" he said eagerly. I nodded with a smile on my face.

When we landed on Chicago it was around two in the afternoon.

We waited for our suitcases in the private lounge for a while then we headed down.

Just as Edward and I reached the exit door, a crowd came rushing to us.

Flashes of lights blinded me, my name and Edward's was called again and again, people talking, asking me, us questions. I don't know what's going on around here. We couldn't even walk anymore!

Edward pulled me close to his chest and protected me from the people squishing us.

"Move out of the way, please!" Edward said with a strain in his voice. I know he was losing his temper and he was worried about me.

"What's happening?" I managed to lift my head up from Edward's protective embrace.

"I don't know!" he said frustratingly. "Let's head back upstairs."

And for about a time, we were stuck there, good thing security people came to our rescue and escorted us one room where we waited for the Volvo.

"What was that?" I said, sitting on the couch. I closed my eyes, hoping that the dizzying flashes would go away from my sight.

"I don't fucking know! God damn it! Answer the phone, Dad!" Edward screamed. He's been trying to call someone to explain what was it that just happened out there with the papz.

"Mom!" I heard Edward say loudly. I glared at him for raising his voice at his mother. "What's going on? One minute Bella and I were walking peacefully out the next we were rammed by fucking paparazzo's! What the f – "

"_Don't you dare curse, Edward Anthony!" _I heard Esme scream into the phone. I chuckled.

"Fine! I'm sorry, but could you just tell me – Okay… " Edward nudged me and I saw him standing up mouthing the words 'Where's the paper?'

I scanned the room and saw the rack of magazines and newspaper. I reached for today's paper and rolled my eyes. When I was about to hand it to Edward, I saw a familiar picture printed in the front page.

I lost all the feeling in my body when I saw the full picture and what was written on the paper.

How could anyone –

How did they get this –

Who?

Why…?

"Bella?" I heard Edward call my name. "Baby, are you okay?" he pushed the hair out of my face.

He then, grabbed the paper from my hands. "What in the fucking world…"

For a moment he didn't say anything or move, I know he was too stumped as I was. "Mom, I'll have to call you back."

Edward then crumpled the paper and pulled me for an embrace.

"It's alright, baby. We'll take care of this.

I nodded, trusting his words.

Who the fuck would put a picture of me with Rose, dressed in our barely covered bodies where we were feeling each other up on Alice's bachelorette party and put_ 'Isabella Swan, living a double life? What you see is not what you get.' _on the front page?

Really, WHO?

Who? And most importantly, WHY WOULD THEY DO SUCH A THING?

* * *

*END OF CHAPTER 38*

**Show me some love and leave some reviews! ;)**


	39. Acceptance

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: OMG! It took so long for me to write this. -_-**

**Anyway, here you go :)

* * *

**

Chapter 39: Acceptance

**BPOV**

Everything seemed to pass by me in such a haze. I wasn't really thinking of any thing, my mind was just floating.

Edward has been talking on his phone several times for hours now. My phones were switched off for my sake and Edward pulled out the cord of my home phone or else it wouldn't stop ringing. Edward still paced here and there, shouting or talking through his gritted teeth. He's been trying to fix and find out who and what is behind the paper articles about me… us.

Who would do this to me? Why?

Maybe… someone I fired or someone who is against me did this.

I sighed. I don't really know what to think right now. I really don't know how or what should I feel with all this.

Then felt Edward sit next to me on my bed and pulled me to his chest. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. While I answered, "Yes." dryly.

"I'm really sorry about everything! I have a feeling this is about me and they're just using you. I-I'm really sorry ba – "

"Edward." I cut in. I lifted my face so we could see eye to eye, "It's not your fault, okay? And you can't take the blame. Who knows it was someone I fired or embarrassed or whatever who is making his or her... or their revenge…" I shrugged.

Edward sighed. "Oh baby, I'm really sorry. I'm trying my best to fix this up."

"I know." I smiled and reached for his face to kiss him, "You don't have to, but thank you."

After a while of laying in bed, cuddled, we heard the front door open. Edward immediately stood up, told me not to move and went out. I bet it was Alice, Rose or Charlie? They're the only ones, including Edward, with spare keys to my apartment. Personally, I think the last person is not knowledgeable about the Chicago Tribune article. Later on, I heard screaming outside, so I went out.

I saw the two siblings standing in my living area. Edward has his back on me and I could see Alice's enraged expression.

"I told you, it's not a good time for her to see anyone!" Edward growled.

"Yeah right, but it's okay for you to be here just because you're her boyfriend! We're her best friends, Edward! We have the right to console her too!" Alice replied.

"Woah! Guys! Stop fighting!" I rushed to them. A wave of guilt flowed through me. I don't want anyone to fight over things relevant to me.

I turned to Edward and put my hands on his chest. "Edward, it's fine. I don't mind having people over."

"But you need to rest – "

I cut him off and shook my head. "I'm okay, baby. You worry too much." I gave him a smile and pecked him on the lips. "You're the one who needs rest. Go to bed for a while, I'll be fine."

Edward looks like hell. After three weeks of a wonderful vacation, within minutes of stepping into the Chicago territory, he's already swimming in stress. He was trying to fix the damage since we saw the paper this afternoon. I felt guilty for making feel Edward that he's obliged to fix this mess.

Seeing that he was about to refuse, I spoke before he had the chance. "Don't argue with me, baby! Go get some sleep! Now!"

Edward finally gave in and shook his head, "Fine." He kissed my lips and looked at Alice's direction with warning in his eyes, "Don't stress her out."

Alice stuck her tongue out at his brother before he turned his back at us. "You're lucky Rose is still beating the crap out of the papz!"

"What do you mean?" I'm worried about what Rosalie's up to. Her hotheadedness does no good to anyone. She could wreck someone's car if she wants to.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know what she's up to. She just told me to go ahead and not to question her."

Typical Rose.

No one can stop her. Not even Emmett. "Alice! I don't like where this is going…" I said, worried.

Then my front door opened and closed. When Rosalie walked in my apartment, I felt truly terrified of her. She really looked like the Ice Queen for one moment.

"Oh God Bella! Are you alright?" her expression suddenly softened as she hugged me. I was confused for a moment then returned her hug. "Rosalie Hale! What did you do downstairs?"

She chuckled then pulled away from me. "I just taught some of them not to mess with us."

"How?" I demanded. Alice nodded curiously. "Yeah Rose, how?"

Rose's lips formed into a sly smirk and she had this evil glint in her eyes. This is really not good.

"What? What did you do?" I asked impatiently.

"I may have broken a few of their cameras… and a few black eyes."

"Oh Jesus…" was all I could say, slumping on the couch. I don't want another issue to pop up and with Rosalie beating the papz, I think – no, I know things will get worse.

"Why did you have to do that?" I groaned with my eyes closed.

Rose gasped and slumped to the couch next to me. "A simple 'Thanks' would've been appreciated!"

I then glared at her.

"Girls! No fighting allowed. I'm gonna get something to drink. Try to keep yourselves from having a cat fight." Alice walked into my kitchen.

I was a little pissed at Rosalie, but I think the papz deserved a taste of my best friend's wrath. It would've been fun to watch.

I sighed then a small smile grew on my face. "Thank you, Rosalie."

She pushed my shoulder and smiled, too, "I'd kick ass for you any time."

That's my best friend.

I'm truly thankful to have one bitch in my life.

"Oh goodie! You two aren't trying to pull each other's silicone breasts out!" Alice teased when she entered the room with three cans of beer and a box of Ann Sather's Alice brought.

I raised my brow at Alice, but she just shot me an innocent look. I was pretty sure she's pregnant. It made me wonder what happened? Was that just a pregnancy scare? Did she… Did they… lose the baby?

"So, how are you?" Rose asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well…" I shrugged, " I actually don't know. This is just… absurd and humiliating. I'm just baffled. That's it, I'm really baffled."

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said, patting my hand.

"No, Alice. It's not your fault," I said, trying to sooth her. "It's nobody's. Both of you had nothing to do with this and I'm really thankful that you're here with me." I said, squeezing both of their hands.

"Don't worry Bella, we're doing everything we can to clean this mess up." Alice said enthusiastically before popping in a huge piece of bread. That made me stare at her in shock for awhile.

Rose took a long swig from her can. "Yeah, but I wonder… Who's that motherfucker trying to fuck with Bella?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." I sighed.

I've had enough of this stupid issue. Right now, I want to bond with my girls since I didn't have the chance to talk to them our whole vacation.

"You know, screw that shit! I want to have some girl time. Alice, tell us about your honeymoon!" I said. "Leave out the sex thing. Though I've seen my brother's wang a hundred of times, I have no intentions hearing about it." Rose added making Alice and I laugh.

"Well, Jamaica is wonderful! We owe you both for that," she smiled then continued on retelling her honeymoon.

They spent a week and a half in Jamaica – My present and Rosalie's to them – then Jasper brought her touring around Europe until their month long honeymoon was over. I observed Alice's body features when she was talking. She really looks pregnant underneath the dress she's wearing. I noticed she also put on some weight. You can't really notice at first, though.

Rose nudged my knee, "It's your turn, bitch."

"What?" I asked, disoriented from making my own speculations. Rose rolled her eyes and Alice was the one who spoke. "Tell us about your vacation!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, you're a lucky kid Alice, I give you that."

Rose looked at me with her brows crunched. "That's it?"

"No!" I laughed. "Masen Island is…" I searched my mind for a word that would do justice to the place and our stay there. "Masen Island is fucking awesome."

My best friends laughed for it is unlikely of me to describe a place or any thing by the way I just did. Who can I blame? The place really is fucking awesome.

"It must have been for you to say that!" Rose laughed harder.

"What did you do?" Alice asked curiously.

"We went island hopping, caving, water skiing, wake boarding – wake boarding was really fun! And we also did some kite flying, but I sucked at it." I said, vivaciously. Then thoughts of Edward and I ravishing each other came into my mind.

When he fucked me right after wake boarding because, according to Edward, I looked irresistible when my ass was out when I fell. Or when we were in the beach the first night, where I was on top of him. Then there was the stairs at the houses… the kitchens… the hammock…

Alice giggled, making me break out of my thoughts once again. Shit! I must have been drooling all over the place. "Someone's reliving a sexcapade." Rose wiggled her brows and was smirking.

I felt my face redden more and bit my lower lip to keep from smiling. "Shut up!"

Rose practically jumped in excitement. "So you did it? You finally had sex! Hallelujah!"

"Oh my God! That is so gross! Disgusting!" Alice covered her ears and the look on her face is really disgusted.

"Shhh! Rosalie! Shut it! Edward might hear you!" I anxiously looked at the bedroom door, "Good Lord, get a grief, woman!" I laughed.

Rosalie sat down again and didn't stop pressing on the topic. "How was it? Was it good? Did he make you come? Did you do it on the beach? Oh my God! Details! I need details!"

"Jesus Rosie!" I said feeling my whole body burn now. Alice tuned us out by humming her new LSS (Last Song Syndrome), Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

Of course there was no keeping secrets from Rosalie. She knows me best and can read through me. My coy smile and extremely reddened face answered everything for her.

"Oh my-!" she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "You slut! You did it? On the beach? Fuck I've been wanting to have sex on the beach, it's unfair you got to do it first." She pouted. "Don't forget to bring a towel or a sarong if you're planning to do it on the beach. Trust me, don't dare go at it if you don't have either." Alice interjected.

Rose and I looked at her, stunned before regaining our composure.

I disregarded the amusement and threw my head back in laughter. "She's right," I said to Rosalie.

"Ugh! You guys are so unfair! If I don't get a beach trip for my honeymoon, I swear, I'd kick your asses!" Rose threatened.

We ordered Chinese food that took a fucking hour to get to my flat. Edward was still asleep when I checked on him and I decided to leave him alone.

"The Bastard still asleep?" Rose asked while opening the box of food. I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head while Alice sniggered.

"Yes, he's still sleeping. He's been really agitated and grumpy since we landed. I was just kind of out," I shrugged.

"Well, you know Edward. He's probably beating himself up because of this." Alice said.

I sighed. I know Edward has nothing to do with this. I'm really sad that I couldn't be any useful in handling the situation. I also feel guilty about the company's publicity. I'm afraid it might affect the business. I have to help fix this issue. Thanks so much to those who are behind this shit!

"Edward really took it bad." I confessed, "He's really angry about this and I think he's quite peeved that I am not even as mad as he is."

"Why aren't you?" Rose spoke with her mouth full.

I shrugged, "Like I told you, I'm just really confused. I-I-My emotions are like, all over the place! I don't know. I just want to know why and who is behind 'my paper scandal'."

"We'll find him or her… or them, that's easy. You have the guest list from my bachelorette party, right?" Alice asked. Yes! The person or people – whatever – who is doing this to me was at Alice's party.

"Yeah, we'll go through I some other time. I really don't want to think about this shit for a while." I said and was glad that both Rose and Alice gave me encouraging smiles.

Halfway our meal, Alice was taking a long, long time in the bathroom. Before Rose could notice anything other than her favorite Chinese noodle.

I knocked softly on the bathroom door, but no one answered. When I turned the knob, she wasn't there after all. "Where is she?" I muttered to myself. Then I heard voices coming from my bedroom. I smiled and left the brother and sister to themselves.

Rose and I have been talking for a while when Alice returned as chirpy as ever.

"Incest is a bad thing, Alice." Rose commented.

Both Alice and I screamed profanities at Rosalie out of shock, while she just laughed her ass out. Even if I know this woman well, she could still give me a heart attack with the things she says.

"What's happening?" Edward came into view.

"Emmett should cut off her tongue," Alice stuck hers out at Rose.

Rose was about to say something but I didn't want to hear about her sexual relationship right now. "Don't even think about it." I warned. She just rolled her eyes at me and huffed.

Edward sat beside me with a box of Chinese food I ordered for him. Alice announced that Jasper would be here any minute. Rose complained about being the fifth wheel since Emmett was out of town.

"Stop bitching about it. I never complained when _I_ was the fifth wheel." I smirked. "Well it's not our fault you're obsessed with work." She retorted.

Edward chuckled at our badinage. A few moments later, Jasper joined us in my living room. At first we did some exchanging of stories then Jasper cleared his throat.

"Alice and I would like to tell you something. If you don't mind," he smiled.

All of our attention were on them. They were both smiles and when I looked at my sides, Rose has a quirked brow while Edward has a smile on his face.

Maybe Alice told him about her news? If my conclusion is correct… which I highly doubt it isn't.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to hide my growing smile.

The married coupled looked at each other first, smiling, then to us. "We're pregnant!" they said.

I knew it!

"No fucking way! Really?" Rose said.

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed. "Come on, Rosalie. Don't you notice the number of cinnamon roll boxes she munches on?"

Jasper and Edward laughed at my observation. "It's not that many," Alice blushed and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, you don't know the trouble I'd have to go through for that!" Jasper sighed.

"Come on, man! Your wife is eating for two these days. What kind of a father-to-be are you?" Edward shook his head disapprovingly with a smile.

"One of these days Edward. One of these days, don't come running to my home complaining about Bella's absurd cravings in the wee hours. I'm gonna wait for it." Jasper said.

My eyes widened at Jasper then I saw Alice sniggering in her seat. I was about to disagree with Jasper when Edward spoke.

"Well, the fact that Bella is carrying our child would make me the happiest man alive. So, I would most certainly be willing get whatever she wants, even at ungodly hours, like you. You won't hear me complaining about it." Edward smiled at me then kissed my forehead.

I'm pretty sure my whole body grew red of what Edward said. I've never heard such a sweet thing from a man. No one has ever made me feel like I'm really special to him. I don't know how to respond to what he said, but given the chance, yes, I'd want to start a family with him. Not now, but I hope the day comes and we'll have children like little Rileykinns.

"Unlike you!" he turn his head to Jasper and gave his a disapproving look.

"Wanna bet on it?" Jasper said. "I don't want Bella to think that I'm doing things for her just because I made a bet on it." Edward laughed.

Oh God, I am so melting.

I had no time to dwell on his words when Rosalie waved her hands in the air.

"Shut up! I'm going to be an aunt?" Rosalie asked as if talking to a three year old.

"Yeah, you bimbo." Jasper teased. Jasper could tease Rosalie at times like this. We all know Rosalie's weaknesses are children and Emmett – she has a very special soft spot for them.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she shook my body, "Told you Jamaica was a great idea!" I laughed at her then she went to hug Alice and Jasper. So did I and Edward.

"Well, who's up for a celebration? We've got plenty of beer in the fridge." Edward pointed his thumb to the kitchen. "I brought boxes of Ann Sather's," Alice said.

That night, we celebrated the pregnancy and forgot about the mess that happened when we arrived.

Edward and I spent our last week off our month long vacation trying to relax at home. He said it's best to let the issue die a little in the office. Esme also told me not to worry about a single thing and ordered me to stay at home and do our best to calm down and rest.

Esme and Carlisle have been so good to me. Other than Esme coming over and cooking for us, she made sure I was always alright, while Carlisle, took care of work. I felt guilty though, but I'm really thankful for their help.

Edward and I spent the week like a bunch of couch potatoes. We only watched on DVDs, used the internet and our cell phones for important businesses only. We didn't dare go down, knowing that there are many papz hiding around despite the added security Edward hired.

Alice and Rose checked the guest list from the bachelorette party. They have speculations about certain people, but I don't want digging deeper into this.

I don't want anything to have to do with the Entertainment Section of any paper so I do my best to ignore it. Rose was furious and she told me to 'stop being good for once' but still, I don't want to get myself tangled up in things like these.

Even Edward knew better not to argue with my nonchalance. He just said he'll take care of everything and didn't let me protest… so fine. I'd leave it to him.

Issues come and go. I'm sure of it.

The day work resumed was a little hectic for us.

We both didn't want to get up from bed. Especially when we've made love last night.

Truth to be told, I'm frightened of going to work today. With all the rumors about Edward and I, I don't know if I could face my staff with the same level of respect they have – or had – for me. I'm also embarrassed for Edward's parents. I know being in such a scandal can break the company and admittedly, the thought of quitting came into my mind.

"I know what you're thinking." Edward said after he'd just parked the car. "What?" I asked absent-mindlessly.

He took his seatbelt off to face me and took my hands in his. "Look Bella, my parents aren't mad at you and you have nothing to blame yourself for. And please, don't worry about the people working here. The Cruella de Bella I know won't let anyone bring her down, not at least for what she's worked hard for."

Edward's attempt to humor me worked and he actually made me smile.

"Thanks baby," I kissed him on the lips. "I just really don't want the fucked up publicity ruin the company's image."

"I know, I know." Edward sighed, "But trust me, I've been exposed in more embarrassing scandals than you have."

"Elaborate." I demanded as we walked to the elevator. "Well, just a ton of drunken nights and different girlfriends. That's basically it." he laughed.

"Party like a true rock star!" I teased and he laughed.

When we're a few floors lower than mine, my palms became sweaty and I was a little fidgety. I'm really nervous.

Edward hit the stop button just as we reached my floor and cupped my face. "Don't beat yourself. Don't let others beat you. You're a very strong and amazing woman, you always manage to knock me off my feet. Always remember that I'm here and no one can hurt you unless you let them… and I'd kill those motherfuckers if they dared to. Okay? "

Edward's words gave me the strength I needed. He makes my day brighter just being at my side.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"I love you, Bella." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you more, Edward." I said then we kissed on the lips.

A few seconds after, the opened the door. It was like the world stopped revolving and all eyes are on us. I felt a little more lifted knowing I still have this effect on people – in terms of intimidation.

"Have a good day, baby. See you at lunch?" Edward squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, I will." I said.

"You can do it." he smiled. I winked, "I know. See you later!"

As the elevator closed, I stood up straight and put on my poker face. As I walked to my door, I can see my staff members' secretaries gaping at me, but I don't really care. Angela greeted me warmly, which I really appreciated. At times like this, I need her to be my friend rather than just my secretary.

I know once my doors was closed the gossiping starts. Well I couldn't exactly blame them and I don't want to waste time on thinking about what they say about me or us behind my back. I just want nobody else harmed.

When we were gathered with my staff and Edward's in the conference room, there was an awkward. Ugh, I hate the one who's doing this to me. I gave Carlisle a peck on the cheek and sat beside Edward.

The usually murmurs were replaced by curious glances between Edward and I. Honestly, could they be more subtle?

I cleared my throat. "Enough staring. Let's get down to business."

I hated the meeting. I hated being there. I hated being stared at with much malicious minds while they pretend to listen to whom was speaking. I hate every bit of it.

"That went pretty…"

"Don't – " I held a hand up, "Don't say that went well if you want to have kids in the future."

Edward sniggered and ate his sandwich.

I was all sulky until we had our meeting with Jacob. At first, I was apprehensive about Edward and Jacob being in one room, but it turned out pretty well. To my surprise, they were civil enough.

I remember being so flabbergasted in Jake's office.

Edward and I sat in the reception room while waiting to be summoned for the meeting.

"Looks like she hit jackpot," Edward nudged me. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at where he was looking. Angela was smiling at her phone, probably texting with Ben. Those two are hitting it quite well, if I may add.

"Give her a break. She has like, the hugest crush on him! I can't even tell her how bad it was when Ben and I dated. I'm afraid it might break her-erm…" I stopped laughing when I saw Edward's brow was up. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Ben?" he asked a little confused. "You did what with Ben?"

"Y-eeaaah. Didn't-Didn't I tell you about that?" I chuckled nervously. I felt my face reddened a bit. I really don't enjoy retelling that little incident with Ben.

"No. Do enlighten me." he said. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm and looked away before saying anything. God, I hate this.

I cleared my throat. "Well… We attended the same college and… the rumor was that he… liked me – well it was pretty apparent he did. So, anyway… He did some absurd stuff to court me and you know, out of courtesy I did agree to go out with him. One time. And that was it!" I said in a rush. When I peeked at Edward, his look was mischievous.

"What?" I spat.

He leaned closer to me and I felt his lips graze over the bottom of my ear. "Spill it, before I'll have to take you down right here." Then I felt one if his hands grazing on my thigh. Oh dear God.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to lean away from his lips and body. I gave him a pointed look and he backed away with a smirk.

"He was just… Okay, fine. I don't want to be harsh but the situation requires it. He-Let's just say he was like a dog, humping on my leg."

"What?" Edward's eyes widened. "I mean… He tried to impress me the whole time it only became more awkward at first but when we brought me back to my door, he suddenly pounced on me. I didn't even had time to blink before I felt his dick 'accidentally' rub on me." I shuddered at the memory.

I never really liked Ben, EVER. I just agreed to go out with him because the whole university knows he has this huge crush on me. After he did apologize to me and said that he really didn't know how to act around me. Well, I could clearly see how nervous he was. I just let it go because I knew he's a good _kid_, that he really didn't mean to those stupid things.

After that, he made sure we had this at-least-a-meter-distance between us. He never looked at me directly in the eye.

See, I never did get the best boyfriends nor dates.

Lucky, now I do.

After awhile, we were summoned to the conference room and there sat Jacob and his employees.

"Hey, Bells!" he said kissing my cheek and giving me a brief hug. "How are you?" I knew he was pertaining to the latest scandal in my life. "Same old, same old." I patted his shoulder.

When he released me, I saw Jacob and Edward eye each other. I thought there was something going to happen but I was just really surprised.

"Mr. Black," Edward nodded and reached his hand out. Jacob glanced my direction and held out his hand. "Mr. Cullen. Good afternoon. Please, take your seats."

I gave Edward a smile and squeezed his hand under the table. I'm glad they're not trying to kill one another this time.

The meeting went really well and now, we're on our way to Alice and Jasper's for dinner with Carlisle and Esme.

"You think the Ann Sather's is enough?" Edward raised his hands holding boxes of Alice's craving. I giggled at him.

Esme and Carlisle are really excited about having their first grandchild. Esme couldn't help but gush about her ideas for a nursery. Alice couldn't help but gush about her kid's wardrobe and 'other cute things' the baby has to have. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and I couldn't help but roll our eyes and laugh at them.

"I'm so excited! I really can't wait to know the sex of our baby." Alice clapped. "You have to call me at once so I could work on with my designs!" Esme said.

I saw Carlisle shake his head and ate his food. Edward has a smile on his face, clearly amused with his mother and sister.

"Are pregnant women and their mothers always like this?" I asked Edward.

He snickered, "Appears so."

A vision of Esme and I, sitting beside one another, talking like I was Alice. Will it ever be like that for me if and when I get pregnant? Will I share the same excitement as they do right now?

That thought kept me up that night.

It made me think of my biological mother.

Where is she? How does she look like? Do I have any siblings? Does she even remember me? I still couldn't accept the fact she left without even looking back or kissing me goodbye. What kind of person is she?

I swear, if I become a mother, I would never leave my son or daughter like that. I would love them unconditionally and let them feel they are very important to me.

"You didn't sleep well, did you?" Edward said over breakfast.

"What? Of course I did!" I said defensively. "Ennnngk! Wrong answer. The tossing and turning last night wasn't the usual. And let's face it, you couldn't lie to me. Come on, I'm listening," said Edward.

God damn lying skills.

Of course I couldn't lie to him. I feel apprehensive about telling him the whole apprehensive thing. I didn't want him to think that I'm rushing him into anything.

"Renee," I simply said. Then he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his lap. "Baby, you know I'm here for you, right?"

I gave a small nod. "You don't always have to keep things to yourself. I'm here now, I'll listen to whatever is you have to say. Can you do something for me?" he asked.

"Anything," I said at once.

I played with his fingers while he brushed his lips on my arm. Edward took time before saying anything. "If something is bothering you… tell me. Okay? That's what I'm here for."

Edward looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. I couldn't deny him what he's asking for. It has been too long, keeping things to myself. I've never been the one to say what I feel outright. But now that I have someone other than my friends and family who's willing to listen, then I'd try my best to be open about things.

"I will, I promise." I smiled and gave him a peck.

Another week passed - it's nearing the end of October. Thankfully, without any news about Edward and I. On one hand, Alice kept on bugging us because there are only a few days left until Halloween.

Every year she throws a Halloween party. It's always fun attending the party, minus the things she makes me wear.

Alice was doodling in her sketchpad in my office. Her face was slightly flushed in concentration. Alice always made sure I wear something that would 'accentuate my blessings' which means, walking around half naked. I looked good, yes, but I always tried to hide between someone of behind a table.

I groaned. "Alice, will you please just let me see so I can approve?"

"No, you can't. Besides, I already let you choose between red or black, you already have an idea of what you'll be wearing. You can't see it, no – not until Friday night. Gosh! I'm so excited!" she sang. Friday night is the party itself. I rolled my eyes and rested my forehead on my arms. I really don't like the whole costume thing. Why wouldn't she just let me choose?

"Your sister is driving me nuts!" I whined as Edward entered my office. He chuckled and walked over to my desk. "Give her a break, Al."

Alice stopped drawing and glared at his brother. "Shut up, okay? If not, I'll make you wear something sexy," she grinned, "like just a bikini top and some Daisy Duke's. That would really look good on you, Bella!"

"I wouldn't if I were you. That would mean Bella and I wouldn't make it to your precious little party," he wiggled his brows. Alice huffed and narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Stop it." I growled at Edward, making him throw his hands in surrender.

"What's she doing?" Edward asked.

"Sketching our Halloween costume," I answered wryly.

"Our what? What do you mean our?"

"Your costume, Edward; yours and Bella's. Don't worry, you two will look perfect. Well, gotta go! I've got some things to finish." Alice pecked us both on the cheek and fled out the room.

Edward and I didn't bother about what she has planned. Things might just get worse if we did. Anyway, I invited Jacob to the party, but Alice already did. I should've seen that coming. I've been talking to him more often since things got cleared between us. It's nice having one of my best friends back.

I'm glad he's moving on and he is living his life instead of moping around and losing his nuts. I'm glad my Jake is back and we're reestablishing our relationship.

The night of Alice's party came and I actually felt excited. She ordered me to get to their house and that Edward has to arrive separately at the party. She says she wanted for us to find one another at the party – for thrill and impact, according to her.

Alice was already doing Rose's make up when I got there.

"Hello Miss Bossy!" Rose said when I kissed her cheek.

"Hello Rosie!" I snickered as she flipped me off. Alice was humming her latest LSS. When after Rose's makeup, I was ushered to the seat while they both worked on me. Rose did my hair while Alice also did my makeup. I saw that Alice was done in the beautification process.

We took the time to talk about the most recent happenings in our lives. After my hair and makeup we all went in Alice's humongous walk-in closet.

"So, what am I wearing?" I'm nervous about what she has in store. I haven't an inkling of what she wants me to wear.

"Don't be nervous. It's not like I'll let your wear something you won't look good in." Alice smiled with bags in her hands.

I saw a bag of La Perla, hopefully it's not mine.

Tough luck. Alice handed it to me.

"Please tell me it's just a bag with a decent shirt in it?" I pleaded while Alice giggled, "Of course not silly. I wouldn't let your wear some unflattering piece of cloth, I love you that way."

"God!" I groaned. I took a deep breath before dipping my hands into the contents of the bag. Shit. All I could feel was lace. Oh dear.

I cringed as I pulled out the kinky looking underwear. All were in red; the lacy bra, the lacy panty and the fucking garter is red.

"Alice! What are you trying to make me look like? A whore?" I waved the flimsy things in her face. "What is this?"

Rose snorted and muttered, "Talk about bitch fit!" and went back to dressing.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled out something from another bag. "This," she gestured to the short, white dress in front of her. "You'll be wearing those with this."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're a hot nurse," she laughed.

"Christ, Bella! Just wear the damn costume. It's not like your haven't worn something as tight as this." Rose said, thrusting the dress to me.

I did what Rosalie demanded, begrudgingly. But yeah… Alice is right – as always. I looked hot and very seductive.

The nurse's uniform is really short – it falls right underneath my lace-covered bum. The neckline cut in the middle of my breasts, exposing the red lace push up bra and my overflowing cleavage. The garter clipped to my white thigh-high stockings and I wore patent red pumps to go with my outfit. Oh, and Rose pinned a nurse's cap to my hair, making the outfit complete.

"See! See how fucking hot you look?" Rose sneered.

"Shut up, Warrior Princess!" I giggled.

Rose was dressed as Xena, The Warrior Princess. I couldn't help but laugh at her choice.

"Laugh all you want Miss Bossy, but this," she pointed to her outfit, "will get me somewhere tonight." Then a smirk grew on her face. I shuddered, "Gross, Rosalie! Stop thinking about having sex with Emmett, just this once!"

"Oh that will never happen! Rose is a sex addict, you see. I suggest you bring her to rehab," Alice teased, making me laugh.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever," Rose glared at us.

I looked over at Alice's costume. She Wore a simple an ivory silk evening dress which she had made similar to the one Jacqui O' wore; the one created by Givenchy.

"Hello Mrs. Onassis!" Rose said. "Wow… you look perfect, Alice!" I complimented.

"Thank you, girls." Alice smiled.

"I have a question though. How come you can me fully clothed while I'm not?" I asked then Alice stuck her tongue out while Rose chided me about how I complain every time I'm dressed this hot.

We got to the club where Kim celebrated her birthday. Of course the club was packed once we got there. Rose and I are acquaintances with Alice's many friends. Alice always throw parties, so we always get to mingle with one another.

I kept on looking for a familiar mop of bronze hair, but no sign of it. I already saw a couple of Edward's frat buddies, but I don't personally know them. Jasper was already by Alice's side a few minutes after we arrived.

I sighed. Well, I guess I should start the fun.

…But damn dress. Too short and too revealing!

"Bella! Quit tugging at your dress and quit hiding your boobs! I love the outfit!" Kim said.

"You tell her that!" Rose said. "I fucking love her breasts! So... perky! So… bouncy!" Rose shouted over the loud music. Before I even had the time to react, Rose's hands were cupping my breasts, squeezing and jiggling them.

"What the fuck?" was all I could say. "Come on, try it!" Rose grabbed Kim's hands and replaced hers.

"Oh my God! You're right!" Kim said and squeezed me breasts as well.

"Okay! I'm gonna get more drinks." Jasper left while Alice and the girls we're with were laughing.

I was too stunned to say anything more and I knew my whole face and body is red. Oh well, what more can I do, so I just flipped Rose and Kim off who threw their heads back in laughter.

Okay, fine. That is quite funny. I shouldn't be too surprised about that. Rose casually gropes me, especially when we were still living together.

Then I saw my own McSteamy and McDreamy combined into one.

He had his sexy lopsided smile on is face when our gazes met and I'm sure he was assessing what I was wearing.

"I like what I'm seeing. You look so... hot." I bit my lip as I looked at how good scrubs looked on Edward. He wiggled his brow, "Oh I know I look good, Isabella."

I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Damn baby." He whispered into my ear as he pulled me to his body.

"Like what I have on?" I giggled.

"I love it!" he grinned widely.

"The works of your cleavage." Rose said as she passed by Edward and I.

I didn't have time to shout or pull her hair for she was too fast. "That bitch!" I exclaimed. Edward just laughed and pulled me to the dance floor.

Some time between all the fun, I excused myself to the ladies' room to freshen up.

I was busy fixing my skimpy dress, finding ways to pull it a little longer when someone bumped me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry - oh my God! Bella! It's so nice to see you!" Blondie, Edward's supermodel ex-girlfriend said, giving me kissed on the cheek.

"Oh. H-Hi, Tanya." I said, feeling annoyed and defeated at the same time. Annoyed with her presence and defeated for... well. She just looks like Venus standing in front of my harlotry-looking outfit, in her expensive Grecian inspired dress and with her hair pulled up with a tiara.

"How are you?" she smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm fi - "

"How about Edward? How is he? Is he here?" she asked in a rush.

I raised a brow at her questions, getting pissed with each second passing by.

She looked at me then laughed, "Oh I'm so sorry. It has been a habit of mine. You don't mind, do you? Us being good friends?"

Good friends?

Good F-R-I-E-N-D-S?

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I shrugged. "Okay, see you." I turned my back at her, not wanting to see her anymore. I went straight to the bar, wanting something to drink to calm me down.

As I drank my Vodka tonic, I felt a hand on my thighs and on my waist… and something extremely creepy. "I need someone to cure this aching pain."

I shivered in a bad way.

"Get away from me." I said lowly, not wanting attention. I tried pushing away. "Not until you cure me, babe. I know you want to." His grip tightened and the more I felt his disgusting wood.

"Get off me, you pervert!" I said louder but he just chuckled laid kissed on my earlobe. I shuddered in disgust.

"Come on, babe. Give me something," I felt him hold my body tighter and his hand slid higher, almost touching my privates when thankfully, I felt his body tear away from mine.

When I looked back, I was relived upon seeing Edward's iron grip on his clothes. "No one touches my girl, asshole!" Edward said through gritted teeth. "Take care of her, will you?" he said to someone. Then I saw Jacob's tall figure walk closer to me.

"You okay?" Jake asked and I nodded as I watched Edward drag the olive-skinned man toward the Fire Exit. "Want some water?" he asked once again and I shook my head. "I'm good Jake."

"You got us worried there for a second," he exhaled.

Is my boyfriend and my best friend really getting along?

"Looks like some bromance is forming. Should I feel threatened?" I teased. Jake rolled his eyes, "You were assaulted a few moments ago and you're still in the right state of mind to joke?"

I shrugged. "What can I say? Assholes dig me."

Jacob shook his head at my attempts to humor him. I know he's worried by what happened.

Truth to be told, I was shaken by what happened. Sure, boys may hit on me, but nothing like what that douche did. I've never felt more disgusted, actually. It's not enough that Jacob is here to comfort me.

"Bella!" Edward practically shouted. I walked into his embrace and took in his warmth and comforting scent. I feel perfectly safe in his arms. "God, baby I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, rubbing my back and kissing to top of my head.

I shook my head and peaked through my lashes, "I'm fine, Edward." I could see the worry in his eyes. "Alice is in trouble."

I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Thanks, mate." He reached a hand out to Jacob and Jake shook it, "No problem. I think I'm gonna go for a while."

"Thanks for the company, Jacob." I smiled and he returned mine. "Anytime. See you guys later. And take care of her." Jake said to Edward pointedly before leaving.

Edward dragged me where the couches were. It wasn't too noisy and we could talk without shouting at each other's ears. I snuggled next to him, not wanting to remember the shit that happened. Edward has his eyes closed and the bridge of his nose pinched.

I'm really delighted that he – they – found me before something more horrible could've happened.

"So… you and Jake?" I quirked a teasing brow.

"Don't even start. I'm still fuming about what just happened. Fucking ass!" He spat.

"Thank you, baby." I kissed his jaw. He finally relaxed and opened his eyes to stare at mine. "I'm sorry for not finding you before all that."

"Edward," I sighed and cupped his face. "Shit happens, okay? And I'm glad you got rid of it. You don't know how relieved am I to see you drag that piece of shit outside. I'm really glad you saved me. Don't beat yourself, baby."

He kissed the palm of my hand and leaned into it. "Baby, will you please promise me you won't wear something this dangerous next time?"

I almost laughed at his pleading. It was like he was suffering or something because of what I'm wearing, though I do get his point.

I pretended to think about it before leaning to his ear and whispered in a low, seducing manner, "I'm sorry baby, I can't promise you that."

I heard Edward groan and shift in his seat. A triumphant smirk grew on my face.

"You don't even know how hard it is _not _to fucking touch you." I heard him grumble.

"I really like your costume. It looks so sexy on you," I said while tracing lazy circles on his chest.

He sighed and shook his head. "Let's not go there, please?"

I was enjoying him being tortured by what I was wearing. "Okay then, well, let's have fun!" I stood up and pulled him to the dance floor.

After some time in the lounge, Edward and I mingled with his friends. Edward introduced me to his frat brothers whom I haven't met. It's pretty amazing how they always keep in touch and they all seemed really close no matter their age gaps.

Jacob was also in that area and I gave him a little wave. He went to where we were and talked. Jake and Edward wasn't cozy with each other just yet, but it's better than them, wanting to beat the crap out of each other or kill one another. That's some progress, if I may put it that way.

I was talking to Jacob and their other friends, while Edward was talking to a different set of people. Despite that, his arm never left my waist and his lips landed occasionally on my cheek, forehead or neck.

I teased Jacob for wearing nothing but tights. He says he's some wrestler wanna be. He flexed his muscles and I know I saw Edward's head snap to his direction, giving him a glare. Jealousy again? I smiled to myself.

My own set of friends managed to find me and I introduced them to the ones I'm mingling with. They already knew Kim, so my group and Edward's wove into one. It one great group now. All were laughing and having a good time.

…But only a witch could ruin it.

I felt Edward stand rigid beside me and his hold tightened.

The Wicked Witch of the West has to come in a goddamn expensive, flawless white dress which makes her look more jaw dropping.

The Wicked Witch of the West just swept away the bit of self-esteem I have.

"Hello guys! I haven't seen you in so long! Oh, I missed this!" The Wicked Witch of the West kissed and greeted the frat boys.

"Oh my gosh, Kimmie! The shoes are perfect! Glad it fits," Blondie laughed. "Of course it fits! You're a great shopper, Tanya." Kim said.

"Yeah, it looks so good, she'd be wearing those when I fuck her later. Right? Right?" Jared slammed the hands of his dumb frat boys with his while laughing. Kim just rolled her eyes, used to her fiancé's attitude.

Blondie gave out a deafening high-pitched laugh. "Glad to fulfill one of your fantasies." But she stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

I don't know what look was on my face, but I'm definitely not happy.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you! Again" she gave a fake smile. She held my shoulders and bent down to give me a kiss on each cheek. "Chéri! I haven't seen you in a long time! My God, how are you Chéri?" then she flung herself to Edward.

Well, fuck.

I hate her. I hate seeing her. I hate hearing her voice. I hate her stupid sweet perfume. I hate her fucking guts to hug my boyfriend in front of me! I hate Tanya, really.

Jacob threw me a concerned look and I just sighed shook my head.

There's nothing good I can do with this irritation, anger, and jealousy in me.

"Tanya, please!" Edward struggled with her.

Tanya released him and giggled annoyingly. "Oh Chéri, playing coy or are you just PMS-ing?"

The nerve. The nerve of this woman.

"It's not called joking, Tanya. Can't you see I'm with Bella?" Edward said through his gritted teeth. Edward's brows were scrunched and I could see his jaw tightened. Clearly, he is annoyed, but not as I am.

"Bella?" she said as if she was _almost _disgusted. "Oh, don't worry about her. I don't think she minds. Right?" she smiled at me.

Wrong move, bitch.

"I'm afraid not." I said, haughtily.

She stared at me in shock. I guess she never heard me disagree with her, but whatever. I am pissed, man. Before she was able to reply Jake came to her side and dragged her away. "Come on, T! You owe me a dance!"

Thank God for Jacob Scott Black.

Edward pulled me to his chest and wrapped both arms around my waist. I felt his lips on my forehead. "I'm sorry baby, I'm really, really sorry about that."

"Say sorry to her if something happens in the future. I might not be able to help myself, the next time."

Edward chuckled at my reply and he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. "I owe Black one."

"Oh you sure do, Mister." I said.

"I love you, Bella." He brushed the hair away from my face. "You're the only one I can't bear to live without."

"I love you, Edward. Always." I smiled tightly.

At least I know he loves me, though I can't stand that tall, freaky blonde! Why did she have to always pretend as if I wasn't existing?

"What a bitch! No, wait, she's a total ass!" I overheard Rose say. I turned around and saw she was talking to Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

I pulled Edward and walked over to them. Rosalie was clearly seething. While the other three were trying to console her.

"Come on, babe. Calm down," Emmett rubbed his hands on Rosalie's arms.

"But that fucking thing is… ugh! Can't you see she's doing it on purpose?" Rose argued. "Did you see that, Bella?"

As a best friend, I know she knew how I feel and she's standing up for me. But this is mine to take care of.

"Rose, I know you're affected by this in one way or another, but it's not your burden to carry." I held her hand to console her.

"Yeah, she's for Bella to take." Edward said.

I was actually shocked when those words came from Edward.

"Yeah! Cat fight! Woooh!" Emmett hooted and clamped Edward's hand.

"Idiots!" Rose muttered.

"Well, he's right, actually. If she needs a lesson – which she does – I'll be the one to take her down." I said.

"Damn, baby!" Edward growled making me giggle.

"Bella knows how to handle herself. I'm sure Tanya isn't so dumb to humiliate herself in front of people. She's _The_ Top Model, after all." Jasper said.

Wow. Way to blow up my self esteem. "Thanks!" I said dryly.

Alice giggled and slapped my arm. "That's Jasper's way of boosting your confidence."

"Oh, trust me. It helps, even if he's such a pussy." Rose said.

For the rest of the night, Jacob kept Tanya busy until she left. For the rest of the night, I didn't have to think of her. Jake was able to join us and that's where the party reached its peak.

The last time I checked the time, it was past two in the morning and I'm pretty buzzed actually. And by the way Edward was touching me, I could tell, he is, too.

"Baby, I'm tired." I whined. "Let's go home."

"Glad you want to!" he smiled.

Truth is, I just want to get him to myself. Thoughts of having him in me never left my mind, I couldn't bear him standing next to me without doing anything.

I kept on feeling his arousing touch. My body couldn't mask how I'm feeling any longer.

We reached my apartment in turtle speed. Which made me more impatient. What the fuck is taking him so long?

My sexual tension picked up as he parked his car. My imagination run wild as we inched closer to my flat.

Before getting down to open my door, he gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then walked hand in hand to the elevator. I had this devilish grin on my face, thinking of what he'd be doing to me in the elevator knowing his sexual urge.

To my dismay, he didn't touch me that way. He just held my hand and whistled something stupid the whole elevator ride. I even leaned on him and kissed his neck, but he did nothing! I actually thought by the way he touched me in the bar he wanted to get on with something.

I let it pass and waited until we got inside.

After closing the door, I turned with a sly look on my face, only to hear him say as he walked to the bedroom, "I feel a little sick, baby…"

Feeling a little sick?

If I was being honest, I wanted to throw something at him.

I fucking hate mixed signals. Doesn't he know any better?

He was whistling and all that shit a while ago, and now he's feeling sick?

With the sudden loss of sex drive and my annoyance spilling all over, I took a bottle of water and stood by the window, looking at the nightlights over the city.

I stood there while I thought about Tanya.

I never was the jealous type, but seeing how she acts in front of me – especially when Edward is present – she sends me this off feeling; I don't know if she's doing it on purpose or not. Whether she does it on purpose or not, screw her.

I am only human and I have my limits. I hope she takes that into consideration.

After God knows how long, Edward's voice made me jump out of my thoughts.

"Baby? What are you doing?" he walked closer to where I stood.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at me but I didn't say anything further. I looked back again at the view, ignoring him. I'm still peeved.

Then I felt his hands on the side of my breasts and his hot breath linger in my ear.

"Baby… I thought I told you I'm sick? I need some… care, if you may." His other hand then made its way to my thigh, rubbing up and down. My body melted into his at once and a shaky breath escaped me.

I cleared my throat and tried to clear my hazy mind. "You what?"

"I need you…"

And that's what all he had to say to make me moan and give in to this pleasure I'm feeling.

I leaned back and he ravaged the juncture of my neck and shoulder. His hands explored my clothed body and it wasn't long until he turned my body and hitched my legs to his waist. A few moments later, I felt my back straight on the wall.

"Edward," I moaned as I felt his wood against my sex.

His touch was blazing as his hands roamed through my body. No matter how much I wanted to return the favor, I was lost in the sensation he makes me feel.

My hands snaked under his scrubs, moaning, as I felt his chiseled chest and hard rock abs.

Suddenly, he stopped with a hand caressing my buttock and his other, holding the back of my neck. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before leaning in to whisper in my ear, once again.

"Baby, do you have any plans on… wearing this costume again?"

He left open mouthed kisses on my neck, jaw and cheeks as he waited for my answer.

"No," I said in a shaky breath.

In a flash, I saw buttons fly and land on the floor. Edward pulled open the nurse's uniform.

I looked at him with amusement on my face. "Fuck, baby!" I spat.

What he did was more arousing than shocking.

Then he licked his lips and asked me another question in a very raspy voice. "You don't have a sick obsession with underwear, do you?"

Before I could even inhale, I yelped as my body shook when Edward tugged on the skimpy red laced underwear I was wearing.

He had a deviant lopsided smile on his face while I felt myself get more drenched. His eyes are hooded with lust and without any warning, he thrust into me. Hard.

"Edward!" I cried as he moved in and out of me speedily and smoothly.

I have a hand, held onto his hair and the other on his upper arm. It was such a turn on gripping his flexed muscle.

Edward unclasped my bra and I threw it on the floor. His mouth landed on my hardened nipples and my back arched from the wall in pleasure.

"God, Isabella!" he exclaimed.

I love the way he calls me by my first name – especially in situations like these.

Then, I felt his finger flick on my clit, making me writhe in pleasure against his body.

"Fuck, baby!" I said. Or yelled. Whatever. I just so fucking horny and in fucking pleasure.

"You like that, huh, baby?"he asked in this low, husky voice while panting as he pushed deeper and faster, also playing with my clit.

I couldn't collect my bearing from what he was doing to me, so I just moaned in response to his question.

I felt my sex getting warm and I knew I was coming soon.

"Answer me!" Edward growled and pushed deeper.

I leaned my head back and loud moan escaped from me.

"Say it!" Edward thrust harder.

"Fuck, baby. Fuck!" Was all I could say.

"Do," thrust. "You," thrust. "Like," thrust. "It?" he pulled out of me, and cupped my face to meet his lustful stare.

"Yes, baby! Yes! Fuck yes!" I said. With that, he pushed in me again in such a haste that I lost all my trail of thoughts. I moaned, tugging his hair to so I could kiss him in the mouth.

His moans sent me to oblivion and I came in just a few more hard and fast pushes. He too, came soon after.

Both panting, Edward peppered my face with soft kisses on my face.

I smiled.

"What's with that?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said cupping his face. "That was… Just… Beyond amazing!"

He chortled and kissed my neck. "I know. But I still can't believe you didn't catch my 'feeling sick' shit."

I slapped his chest. "Well, who would've? You really pissed me off."

"Are you still?"

I shrugged in reply, trying to be nonchalant about it.

I saw his lips pull into one side of his face and his eyes flickered with excitement. "Well then, I believe I have some making up to do!"

"You have _a lot_ of making up to do!" I giggled. "That would be no problem," he kissed my lips and carried me to the bedroom.

I removed his scrubs and he laid me on bed. Then, we made love until we were spent.

**EPOV**

I just couldn't take my hands off Bella.

I can't and I won't. As much as possible, I won't.

We've been sitting in the plane for about three and a half hours. Bella kept on swatting my hand away and giggles every time I try to get into her pants. She enjoys my suffering, actually.

I told her last night before we left that want to be a member of the Mile High Club, but she wasn't up to it.

"Pussy!" I pouted at her.

"We'll be landing, anytime soon, you Annoying Bastard."

My lips twitched at what she called me. I leaned closer to her and kissed just below her ear. "I don't care if we're landing, baby."

"Edward." she warned. "Behave or you won't get to see what I have underneath this coat."

It was my turn to scoff and she smirked.

I've been doing my best to shield Bella's parents away from the scandal that has broken. I know Bella will be a wreck of Charlie and Sue finds out what the press has been saying about her. To be truthful, I fear that this – the press – will be the rock in our relationship. I fear that one day, she grows sick of that shit and leave me.

Hence, I've also been doing my best to track whoever it is trying to sabotage Bella and I. This is causing me a great deal of stress, by the way. I am, at least, thankful that nothing new is said about her.

Once we landed in Seattle, we collected our belongings from the carousel, we got on the plane to Port Angeles. After roughly and hour, finally, we drive to Forks. We'd be staying there for about a week – to celebrate Thanksgiving.

After weeks of deciding where we'd be spending the holidays, we finally came into an agreement. For Thanksgiving, like I said, will be spent with Bella's family. For Christmas, we'll spend it with my family, and fot the New Year's, we decided to celebrate together - just the two of us.

"You sure you can't drive a little faster?" I teased as she drove for about 80 miles an hour.

Bella looked at me, narrowing her e es and stepped on it. "Wow! Granma's speeding! Very nice." I laughed at my own teasing. Sometimes, it is such a joy to tease Bella.

Suddenly I felt my forehead bang hard on the dashboard.

"Fuck!" I spat.

Bella pounded on the steering wheel as she laughed her ass off. I rubbed my forehead, feeling shaken from bumping my head.

Hard. I bumped my head hard. Really hard that I saw fucking stars revolve around me.

"God, that was funny." She continued to laugh.

"It's not." I said through my teeth.

"For you, it's not. For me, it's more than hilarious." she wiped the tears away from her eyes and tried to compose herself well enough before looking at me. "Does it hurt, baby?" she cooed whilst touching my forehead.

"Yes, it does Cruella de Bella." I said mockingly.

She gave me a smile which then glared at me. "Good. Now, quit teasing me and let me fucking drive."

Okay, I pissed her off.

I rolled my eyes and gave in. "Fine."

She started driving and was muttering under her breath. I looked at my window and saw nothing but nature's beauty.

I never knew this place, let alone went until Bella came into my life. I know she sees it as one boring small town, but she loves it here, and also, this place is beautiful.

"Hey baby, I think Forks is a nice town. With all the trees and stuff…" I trailed.

I saw her lips twitch into a smile, "Yes, it is… nice to live here. Just, not so when you're freezing your ass of or there's some bear trying to maul you when you're out trekking."

"Trekking?"

"Yeah, with my childhood friend, Abby. We used to go deeper into the forest from our backyards, but when Charlie found out, he went mad; he practically prohibited us from the forest. But we still sneaked out. Eventually, we're old enough to go trekking and have enough money to buy the proper equipment for."

Bella never told me this before. I smiled to myself as I learn more about her every day. It makes me fall in love with her even more.

"Baby, look to your right." She instructed and I followed.

There was a small cabin with a man on the steps. Bella had her window rolled down and called at the man. "Hey Old Stan!"

"Oi! Isabella! Ya home!" the fifty-ish man shouted back.

Bella giggled as she drove past him and put her windows up. "That man we just passed, he owns the cabin; that's the only restaurant closest to our homes if you don't want to head to Port Angeles. He's a great guy, really. Very funny, also."

"I see. But… he has this weird accent?" I asked with uncertainty. "Oh, yeah. He's Scottish, I think." She said.

She continued to point out different landmarks; where she worked, her friends' houses, the church, and whatever.

"We're here!" she announced as she parked in front of a simple two storey, white house. There was a cruiser in the driveway, of course it's her father's, and as if on cue, he came into view.

Bella got out of the car and rushed to her father. I took our suitcases and waited for their father-daughter moment to finish. Sue also came out and I watched their family's small moment.

I know Bella's heartache because of her mother. I know she's mad, but I feel there's some sort of longing – for answers, most likely. I want to talk some sense into her biological mother. She, of all people, should have loved and nurtured Bella. She, of all people, should be there for her, guiding her and wanting what's best for her as she grew older. I want to fill that void, but only she can; only that evil, no good bitch, Renee can.

"Edward! Come in here, son." Sue waved for me to enter their home.

It was small and really homey. In their living room sat a flat screen t.v., with a football game showing, two long couches and pictures, mostly of Bella growing up. I walked to each picture frame and looked at each, for an amount of time.

She looked absolutely adorable when she was little and beautifully stunning as she matured. I had to keep myself from laughing at her buck-beaver toothed days and the ones she had none at all.

"I give you credit for trying to hold your laughter," she said next to me.

I pulled her closer to me by the waist. "Well, if it's any consolation, I say it's very adorable and I'd love my children to have those buck-beaver teeth of yours," I laughed.

"Hey! Nothing is wrong with me teeth now!" she hit my arm playfully. "Nothing is wrong with you; you're perfect." I kissed her forehead.

"Sorry about the forehead, by the way." She smiled.

"Don't be. It's a reminder of not to mess with you, ever."

A throat cleared behind us and we broke apart, but I kept her close to me. "Hello, Chief Swan."

"Edward," he nodded. "Dinner will be ready in a while."

"Thanks," Bella replied then turned to me. "Let's go unpack in my room."

"Now, hold on, Isabella. There are certain rules in this house and one of those is Edward is not allowed to sleep in your bedroom."

"What? Dad, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a child anymore." Bella whined.

"I know, but rules are rules. I am not having my daughter – "

"Okay! Okay! Shut up, dad!" Bella raised her voice. I cringed a bit not wanting to think about what more Charlie has to say. And based on the father and daughter's extremely red faces, we all know he's talking about sex.

"Despite your concern, he will be sleeping in my room, on my bed. Treat us like adults for chrissake!"

"Now listen here, Isabella Marie! You cannot te – "

"Ehem." I cleared my throat soundly and the two stopped bickering. "Don't worry, Chief Swan. I'll sleep on the couch."

Bella protested and Charlie now has a smug look on his face.

"Baby, it's fine. Really." Kissed Bella on the top of her head to calm her down. She stomped her way up to her room while I was behind her, carrying our suitcases.

Her room is quite small. There is a big bed on the center with white duvets. There is a huge book shelf, a desk and a small couch. It is simple yet very Bella. Very organized, simple and clean. I also looked at the pictures in her room and the things she stuck on her cork-board.

"Unbelievable! Unbelievable!" I heard her scream under her pillow. I chuckled and sat on her bed. I snuggled next to her, prying the pillow off her hands. "Baby, get that off your face! Please? Will you?"

I waited for a moment before she lifted the pillow a little showing her face. "He annoys me so much. It's as if I'm still in high school, my God! I have boobs now, for crying out loud!"

I chuckled at her remark, "Don't hate on him." She then sat up leaned on her elbows, looking at me quizzically. "What, you don't want to sleep with me? Isn't having sex in my bedroom, in a house where I grew up in one of your fantasies? I thought guys like that idea?"

"Oh baby it's not that! Believe me it is one my list, so help me not think about sex right now 'coz I can take you right here, right now."

Bella giggled and hit the pillow on my shoulder. "Okay, seriously, what do you mean by 'don't be'?"

"He's a guy, I'm a guy. I… guess I wouldn't want to see or hear my daughter having sex with her handsome boyfriend. Imagine my horror if I see our daughter do the deed!" I tried to shy away the thought as soon as it entered my mind. "I don't want my daughter dating until she's twenty or something. Whatever, I don't want to think about that right now."

"Yeah, you'd probably pop a vein or two." She grinned, "I bet our daughter would be very beautiful with his father's eyes."

Bella talking about the future makes me really happy for I know she sees me in it. I, do so as well. "And I bet she'd even be more beautiful with her mother's lips and heart-shaped face." I smiled genuinely. "Just bear with your father for a while. Maybe he'll soften up if he sees we're up to nothing. I also need to behave so he wouldn't threaten me so much the next time we see him."

"Fine! Ass kisser." She giggled and leaned over to kiss my lips. "Come on, let's eat dinner."

Charlie was watching us like a hawk when we were all in the living room after having Sue's delicious cooking. Sue went to bed first while Charlie sat with us, not seeming to feel any ounce of sleepiness.

Bella groaned. "Fine, I give up. Let's get ready for bed." I nodded and let her off first. Charlie was smirking while drinking from his beer bottle.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "So, how have you and Sue been doing?"

"We're fine, boy." Charlie said. I gather he wasn't up to my effort making small talk. Bella took so much of him – being reserved. When we heard a click of the door, he stood up and called it a night.

"Oh! You'll be using the bathroom over there," Charlie pointed to the area near the laundry room and I nodded. "Thanks. Goodnight, sir."

I didn't even bother changing no matter how grossed out I felt. I forgot to collect my things from Bella's room and just made better use of the couch.

The next day, Bella was a bit grumpy for me, not taking after to her bedroom. She still wasn't so happy about me, succumbing to what Charlie wants. For the days that passed, Bella showed me around town. She showed me to where she went to school, where she worked, where they hang out after classes, where they go to church, and she shared with me a lot of things about her childhood.

We've also eaten at Old Stan's cabin and had an awkward encounter with his flirty daughter. She also brought me to the station where Charlie's friends grilled me, but nothing I couldn't handle. Bella was a walking tomato by the time we got out and was truly embarrassed for what they did to me.

Wednesday night came, we were having dinner and made arrangements on who is doing what and who's going with whom in preparation for Thanksgiving dinner.

They will be having a charity event on Black Friday and I volunteered to help Charlie prepare for that tomorrow. Also, Bella volunteered us to help at the charity event.

Charlie still watched us like we were up to some no good, but I was thankful it didn't take him a long time to go up their room.

I cursed myself for forgetting my things upstairs when I was supposed to prepare myself for bed.

I waited for a while before gathering my things from Bella's room. I made sure the lights in Charlie and Sue's room weren't switched on. I opened the door slowly and peeked. Bella's room was dark except from the light coming from the window. I quietly walked across the room to get my suitcase.

Since they're all asleep, I opted to use Bella's bathroom instead. I was careful not to wake anybody the shower's squeak. Bella's shower smelled everything of her. The strawberry shampoo and body wash she uses drove me insane.

Calm down, Cullen or you'll spill all over Bella's bathroom!

Jesus, images of Bella's body is driving me insane.

Thank God for hot shower…. though it wasn't as relaxing as it should be.

I went out to dress quickly.

"Took you long enough."

"Jesus!" I spat. "Fuck Isabella! You'd give me a heart attack!" I whispered vehemently. Bella just giggled and I could hear the rustling of her duvet.

I noticed the room was darker than before I left – the blinds were pulled down and I was almost… well literally blind. "Bella, where are you?" I asked, feeling my way through the darkness when suddenly I felt Bella's warm body press against my cold, bare back.

I felt her skin against mine. I closed my eye to refrain from touching her. Fuck.

"Bella…" I warned.

"Don't 'Bella' me, Edward. And don't… think." she said and kissed my shoulder blades. "Just… I know you want to…" she said lowly as her hands slithered to the tip of the towel tied around my waist.

I shivered.

It's so hard to think straight when she's being too tempting. All I could think of was how quickly my blood is running through my veins; how fast she could make me feel unguarded with just a touch; I couldn't feel anything but my emotions toward her and the things that I want to do to her – with her.

"I don't know…" I said, apprehensive of having sex in here. I wouldn't want her parents to be woken.

"Okay. Well…" I felt her shrug. "Offer expires in three – "

I didn't even let her finish. I scooped her body and devoured her mouth at once. My resolve is far cry from strong when it comes to making love or fucking Bella. I walked blindly to her bed and fumbled with something on the bedside. A dim light shone, enough to for me to see Bella's beautifully flushed face and her inviting body.

"Edward... I need you." Bella tugged on my hair as I was busy giving her pert nipples attention.

"Shh!" I said, kissing her lips. "I want to taste you." I went down on her, licking, kissing, and sucking, despite her objections.

She clasped her legs together when I reached her abdomen, but nothing could stop me as I forced her legs to spread and dove right into her dangerously wet pussy.

Bella let out a squeal and shuddered as I flicked my tongue over her swollen clit.

"Mmm…" I moaned as I tasted her. My god, this girl tastes like heaven! Her juices never stopped flowing.

She writhed, moaned, pleaded… She cried out, driving me insane by the second. I was enjoying watching her react to me.

"Baby, please…." Her strained voice made me stop and slowly made my way up to her lips. She moaned as she tasted herself on my lips, on my tongue. I was even more turned on by how she loved it – other girls would've found it disgusting which makes me lose my grove.

Then I looked at her face, brushing the hair away from her face.

Seeing passion in Bella's eyes… seeing love… it's always a perfect moment with her.

"I love you…" I said she guided me into her entrance.

"As I love you." She smiled and bit her lip.

God, that drove me even more insane.

I pushed against her slowly, wanting to feel her heat wrapping me up. Our eyes never disconnected from one another.

She held me tight against her and all we could her was each other's labored breathing. It wasn't long until we both came with satisfaction.

"On my list. Definitely, on my list!" I said as I dried myself after taking a shower with her. "It's on mine, too." she winked.

I don't know how, but I was on Bella's bed, watching her sleep in the wee hours of the morning. She said Charlie wouldn't get up until five or six in the morning so I was safe to stay in bed with her for a few more hours.

I made it to the living room with an ample amount of time to get settled. I was actually exhausted and fell asleep fast. The next thing I knew, Charlie was shaking me to wake.

"Get up, boy! We've got things to do."

"What?" I grumbled, still dazed in sleepiness.

"I said, get your lazy ass up, boy!"

I jumped at Charlie's stentorian voices. I saw him scowling at me as I got up disoriented. "Now that you're up _and late_, get your ass in the shower and come down right after. You understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sir! Good morning, Chief Swan." I said in a not-so-groggy voice anymore.

"Charlie! Where are your manners?" Sue chided as she entered the living room. "Don't listen to him, Edward. Go take your time to get ready and have some breakfast first before you leave."

"No, it's alri – "

"Shush, Edward! You are to listen to _me_ and not this grumpy old man. Chop, chop dear." She shooed me away with a smile on her face. I heard her scolding Charlie as I went up to Bella's bedroom, making me laugh.

After a kinky shower together with Bella, we went down to have breakfast. I swear Charlie's eyes stuck out when he saw we've both gotten a shower. I didn't meet his eyes so I wouldn't give off anything. After that, I followed Charlie to his cruiser and sat quietly on the passenger seat.

Once in a while, I make an effort to engage in a conversation with him, but the man was really quiet… and distant. This actually annoyed me – I assume all of these because I'm his daughter's boyfriend – but couldn't he see the effort I'm showing? It's not all for a show, I'm being true to him in all ways.

He introduced me to a couple of people I haven't met; this place is really small that everybody knows one another and where exactly they live.

Tomorrow's charity event will be feeding the elderly, the ones from the home for the aged in town.

Charlie led me to a room full of boxes then. "Alright, boy. You are to bring all these boxes to its designated rooms and you have to sort everything inside these boxes. You've gotta bring every box where it's supposed to be, alright? Everyone's got something to do so... we can't really help." He smirked.

I looked at all the boxes and… Fuck. What have I gotten myself into?

The room was about the size of Bella's living room filled with boxes from side to side, top to bottom.

"Can't handle this, pretty boy? Or should I just assign you do the makeup and hairdressing?" he said smugly.

I quickly snapped out of my shock. "No matter how I'd love to do the makeup, I bet my muscles aren't built well for that kind of stuff. I'll see you when I'm done." I said, proceeding to take off my heavy coat.

I have no qualms whatsoever about helping Charlie, but man was I sweating like a pig after I did everything Charlie asked me to.

Despite the place's unbelievably cold temperature, I was sweating. Charlie had me carrying a lot, I mean _a lot_ of stuff. I started to feel worn out in the middle of the day. I didn't let Charlie's attempt to see me at my lowest pull me down. I did everything and more of what he asked – or shall I say, demanded – me to do. I've never experience so much man labor in my life. This made me more grateful that I'm blessed enough.

Charlie was defeated by my enthusiasm in spite of having worked all day. I say, I'm winning this 'game' already.

When we got home, the delicious aroma of food was all over the house. I went right into the kitchen to find my girl with her stepmother, cooking and baking.

She looked really hot, especially with her a bit sweaty from the heat in the house and some flour on her face. "Hey baby," I hugged her then kissed her neck.

"It tickles," she giggled and turned around to hug me back.

"Excuse me!" Charlie huffed and we broke off. I bit back a chuckle at his annoyance. "So, what are you and Sue cooking?"

"Turkey. Pasta. Bread. Dessert. Oh! And veggies." Bella said, counting with her fingers. "Everything smells great, but me. I'll go take a shower and help you with." I kissed Bella and rushed to the shower. Bella showered after me and we dressed up for the occasion.

When we went down, the older couple were the ones who got ready. I was slicing bread while Bella was fixing our dessert. One of the things I absolutely love about her is her cooking skills.

"How was Charlie?" she asked casually.

I shrugged. "A father will always be a father?"

"What did he do?" Bella asked indignantly. "Woah, chill baby. He did nothing, okay? Just the usual tormenting-my-daughter's-boyfriend shit." I chuckled.

"That's it, I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Slow down, love." I pulled her to me and gave her a kiss. "Bella, there is nothing to worry about. I understand, actually. Alice had to go through something like this and what makes it so much worse is I also beat the crap out of her then-boyfriends. My father and I scrutinize them, mind you."

"But he's being a dick!" she whined.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I smiled. "Don't worry. Come on, let's get back to preparing our dinner." I placed a kiss on her forehead.

After a while, Sue and Charlie joined us and we set the table for our humble dinner.

I was the one who greeted Sue's two kids, Leah and Seth. They both have rustle-colored skins and dark hair. Leah is a tall girl, around the age of nineteen and Seth is a tall, gangly kid.

"You must be Bella's new boy toy! The name's Seth." He offered his hand eagerly.

I chuckled and took his. "Edward Cullen, Bella's new boy toy. And you must be, Leah?" I asked.

"Yeah. Forgive me for my brother's crudeness." She said in a dry voice.

"That won't really be a problem," I said as I hung their coats. "Come on in, dinner's ready."

After all the greetings and hugging we took our seats and went on with the tradition.

Charlie cleared his throat and was a bit pink. "I am thankful for having a new family. I'm thankful for my wife, my kids, and my job, for everything I have now." He finished, nodding to Sue.

They all said their piece and it was down to Bella and I. I gestured for her to go ahead.

"Well, I am thankful for having all of you here. I'm thankful my father met you, Sue, and brought life back to him. I'm thankful for having two siblings whom I love and doesn't hate me for coming into their lives." She said as everyone snickered. "I'm thankful for having real friends, my job, and for you," she said looking at me, "I'm thankful I found you; I will never know my worth and how to be loved and love unconditionally if it weren't for you, so, thank you."

I was at lost for words. There is nothing more wonderful than what she has said. I squeezed her hand and gave her a smile before saying anything.

"Well, of course I am also thankful for my family, friends, and with everything I have now. I am thankful for having a chance to be with you; to meet your family and get to know all of you. Thanks, by the way for welcoming me into your home. And most importantly, I am thankful for Isabella Marie's presence in my life. Without her, I wouldn't be able to love as much as I can today; I wouldn't learn how to appreciate all the small things in life; I wouldn't be me without her. The truth is, no words can describe how thankful I am for her and for everything that she has done, but still. Thank you, for coming into my life." I said to Bella.

We grinned at each other, looking like idiots in front of her family.

"Talk about cheesy!" Seth teased and Sue hit the back of his head. "Oh my gosh, that was so sweet!" Leah looked like she was a puddle of goo.

The dinner was eventful and we finished at around one in the morning. Seth couldn't argue with his mother and slept in Charlie and Sue's room, while Leah and Bella shared.

Then, I was woken by Seth in a very horrible manner. He shouted right on my ear… with a megaphone, for crying out loud!

"WAKE UP, EDWARD! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" he screamed.

"What the fuck!" I jolted. And with my luck, I fell on the floor and bumped my face on the center table. I groaned as I saw my goddamn nose bleeding.

"Shoot!" Seth said into the megaphone. He rushed to me, kneeling on the floor. "Dude, are you alright? Mom's gonna kill me!"

I really didn't know what I wanted to do with this kid. I don't know if I want to beat the shit out of him, strangle him, or pluck his nose hair one by one.

I didn't answer and just pinched my nose. Wincing and cussing as I felt the pain. "Shit…"

"Oh, I am in deep shit!" Seth said.

I know he didn't intend for this to happen, but I'm really pissed with about this. He could've just shaken my to wake of jump on the fucking sofa. Why did he have to use that fucking thing?

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Charlie's." he said.

"Seth, I thought I heard something – Oh my God!" Sue gasped as she entered the room and took in my appearance.

"Oh man!" he groaned under his breath.

"Dear, are you alright?" Sue asked as she held my face to observe the damage.

My eyes flickered at Seth's worried face and my annoyance faded because of guilt. I was supposed to give a hard time, but he's just a kid. Shit, I hated it.

"Don't worry about me, Sue, I'm fine. Just a little groggy, I think, is all. " I smiled a little. "Oh, you don't look fine. Come on dear, let's go fix your face."

We both stood up and I tried to cover up for Seth, but his mother wasn't having it. "Don't cover up for him, Edward. I know what he did." She smiled at me then turned to her son, "As for you, young man, you're grounded."

Seth had his head down and nodded. I clamped his shoulder as we passed by him and went into the kitchen.

Sue gave me an icepack to put on my nose. I really like her. So very motherly and caring – she reminds me of Mrs. Pots, actually.

"Thanks, Sue. You don't have to ground Seth. He didn't really do anything," I said, trying to convince her. She chuckled, "Oh Edward, you don't have to cover up for him. I know my son well enough and we heard him all over the house."

"I tried." I chuckled.

"Good morning!" Bella entered the kitchen all smiles, but once she saw me, her facial expression totally changed. "Oh my God! Your face! What happened to your pretty face?"

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Morning, love."

She also examined the injury and asked, "Did Charlie do this to you?"

"No, baby! God, no. I fell from the couch and hit my head on the table." She narrowed her eyes at me, "Seth did this." She said.

I tried to say no, but I know it won't work. She rushed out f the kitchen then later, we heard Bella's voice scold Seth and then other noises – like as if someone was jumping up and down or something.

"What is that?" I asked Sue.

"They're probably wrestling."

Woah, my girl? Wrestling?

"What?" I asked, confusedly.

"Yes. They wrestle, but not enough to hurt each other. Bella will probably just hit him with pillows while Seth runs." Sue explained. I just nodded and couldn't stop thinking of Bella wrestling.

After having breakfast and fixing the injury on my nose, I drove all of to the church – we volunteered to help Charlie today.

Mrs. Jones, the organizer of today's activity, assigned Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah in the wing section while Bella and I will take charge of the choir room.

"Here we are. I hope you don't mind working with children." she opened the door and there were a lot of children in the room.

I smiled at Bella, knowing I will enjoy working with her – especially with kids. She's so good with Riley, I know we'll be having no trouble.

Mrs. Jones introduced us to each of them – ten girls and ten boys – and left us after.

"Ready?" I squeezed Bella's hand. "Ready," she smiled at me.

At first, of course they were pretty awkward with Bella and I, but when we started teaching them a song, everybody got along.

The next thing we made them do is a card. I was helping some kids when I heard some arguing. I saw the last table where a young girl was sitting by herself.

"Hello," I smiled as I approached her.

She looked at me with her almond-shaped eyes. "Hello." She said.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure." she said and got back to her work.

"What are you drawing?" I peeked at her paper and saw she drew nature.

"I'm drawing the place I go to every time."

"Where is that?" I asked, truly curious.

"A few steps from the orphanage's backyard. There's this hill where you can see beautiful things." she looked at me with a smile on her face and her eyes, glinting with eagerness.

I like this kid. Obviously, she's very bright and peculiar, in a good sense.

From then, I never left her. Bree is just five years old with long brunette hair, just like Bella's. She has hazel eyes and a button nose. I don't know what's with her, but she just seems so special to me. It's like we have this connection.

She's more than just a five year old when she speaks. Very wise, indeed, for a kid her age.

I introduced Bella to Bree and she grew fond of the little girl as well.

We played games, taught them a new song, helped them draw, fed them. Bella and I were having so much fun it wasn't even tiring to me.

I also felt sad for them, having no family; not knowing them as they grew up. I wanted to make them feel special even just today.

For the last activity of the day, we brought the kids outside to play. Bree and I were together, as usual, walking hand in hand as she mused me with her insights.

"Are you marrying her?" she asked casually.

I laughed at her nonchalance. "Someday, I hope I do."

"She loves you." she stated. "Your kids will be lucky to have both of you."

I bent down and felt a little sad. I want to comfort her and let her know I'll always be with her despite the distance between us. "We'll try our best when that time comes."

She looked at me and smiled. "You will. I know it."

God this kid kills me!

After that Bree and I played with all the other kids.

I looked over at Bella. She captivates me in every way and with all of my being. My heart swelled, watching her spread compassion amongst the kids with us today. It made me love her even more.

After a moment of watching her, I decided to join her.

"Stealing my girl?" I teased the little boys who gave Bella flowers from the church's yard.

"She's not your girl!" Michael, five-year old said.

"She's mine!" Another five-year old, Karl said.

Then a few more boys joined in arguing over who's Bella's boy.

It couldn't be more adorable. Bella couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my God Edward! What are you trying to do to them?" she slapped my arm.

I wiggle my brows, "I am corrupting their innocent minds."

"Edward is arrogant." Bree said, making Bella and I laughed.

Then a couple of girls walked to me handing over cards they've made. I was truly touched to see their little drawings and them, thanking us. I was filled with emotions that I wanted them all to feel loved.

I hugged and thanked them for giving a wonderful gift.

"They like you." Bree said. "Oh I know, I like them too."

Sadly, the day ended and the kids had to return to their – I pray – temporary home. It was hard saying goodbye to Bree, especially since she's the one who grew closest to me in just a day.

I almost cried when she said, she'd be waiting for me before she kissed me goodbye.

I would always remember tending to her wound when she fell off wrongly from the slide, or her witty comments – so much like Bella's wit.

"I'm going to miss them." I said to Bella as we snuggled on the couch after dinner.

"I know. They're so full of life!" Bella said. "Bree's a great child. She's really sharp."

"Yeah. Reminds me so much of you," I smiled and kissed her head. "I can't believe people would just leave them or – or give them away."

Bella took my hand and held them in hers. "I know, baby. Things just… happen. All we could do is help them in some way."

"I wish I could make a difference in their lives."

Bella now cupped my face and looked me in the eyes. "Oh you will, baby, you will. You did, just a while ago. They just need someone to lean onto and they'll be fine. I know it."

I smiled at her. "I hope so. I'll… do something for them this Christmas."

We were silent for awhile before I commented on Bella's charm with children. "You know, you'll be a really good mother. You aren't great with Riley only, you're great with kids in general. I… love seeing you that way. I love seeing you all motherly."

I saw Bella blush and she kissed my neck. "I… love seeing you with kids, too. You will be a great father. Just don't spoil our kids, you have a huge tendency to do that."

I chuckled and kissed Bella's cheek.

She then fell asleep in my arms while we were talking about random things, I didn't bother waking her or moving her for I always enjoyed watching her sleep.

I heard the door open and saw Charlie enter and quietly hanging his keys, coat, and – oh dear God – his gun.

"Goodnight Sir!" I called out of courtesy. He seemed to be surprised to see me awake in the wee hours of the morning. And… it was also dark, so I must've freaked him out. And narrowed his eyes when he saw Bella on my chest.

"What the hell are you d – "

"Shh!" I cut him off. "Bella's asleep."

"Oh." Came out from his lips. I don't know what was on his mind when he stood before us for quite some time. I wasn't sure if he was about to scold me or just punch me right out.

"Are you sleeping anytime soon?" he asked.

I shrugged, pointless though, but I did. "I don't think so. I can't sleep."

I'm pretty sure he'd want me to take Bella up to her bedroom, but I was more shocked than he was a while ago from what he asked next.

"Would you like a beer?"

My mouth hung slightly open and I was a bit disoriented. "Y-Yeah… Sure."

He handed me a cold bottle of beer when he went back and switched on the t.v.. Of course it was on some sports channel which Charlie is very fond of.

"So…" I cleared my throat. "How was the patrol?"

"Nothing new. Just some animal crossing here and there in roads." He shrugged.

This was the only time Charlie and I were alone to talk – well, sort of. I want to be accepted by him, instead of him constantly eyeing my every move. I want him to be able to entrust Bella to me completely. I want him to know how much I love her; how much I want her to be mine – legally – and spend the rest of my life with her and our children. I want him to know that I will never hurt Bella.

"Char – "

Charlie beat me to saying something. "You know, there are many things I didn't understand at first…"

I straightened up and pulled Bella closer to me so I could talk and listen to Charlie properly.

"I'll admit, I thought it would be Bella and Jacob and I'm sure as hell, I like that kid." Charlie took a swig of his beer and I honestly felt my ego plummet to the floor. "I didn't understand why she chose you – from an elite family, one of those rich kids who never gave a damn about anything and think so highly of themselves. Very disappointing of Bella to choose you over Jacob, really."

And there goes my ego… down to hell where it dropped a gazillion feet.

"But then I saw how you are together. You're… one. She's happy, you're happy. She's sad, you're sad. You get weak, she toughens you up. You know what I mean? She's different now; more… happy… more lively. You filled the void, Edward. You did, and I don't think young Jacob could've done it. You fit perfectly for her, son. I couldn't ask for a better person to be with her."

"Thank you," was all I could say after what Charlie has said. I'm overwhelmed and really glad that Bella's father doesn't think I'm some asshole messing with her daughter. Well, at least not anymore. "Thank you so much, Chief Swan. You don't know how much that means to me. I know Bella and I started off badly, but that's how I fell in love with her and falling for her every day. I'm really blessed to have her, Sir, and I won't do anything to hurt her or our future family."

He drank his from his bottle and said, "I trust you, Son." He nodded to me and I nodded back.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Cut the crap," he laughed, "call me Charlie."

I chuckled as well. "Thanks, Charlie."

Holy fuck, I was fucking happy I got my girlfriend's dad's approval! I was so fucking happy I couldn't even sleep until the sky almost brightened.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next day, thinking about my strange dream.

Charlie and Edward were talking. Charlie said he likes Edward for me. Oh, I don't know. With my father acting a little like a jerk lately.

I kissed Edward on the cheek before going to the kitchen where my parents sat. I poured myself some coffee and sat with them.

"What time is your flight again, hun?" Sue asked. "Six o'clock, but we have to be at the airport a few hours earlier."

"How was your sleep?" Charlie interjected. I shrugged. "Fine… I just had some weird dream. Anyway, where's Leah and Seth? Aren't they coming with you to bring us?"

"They are. Bells, I need to say just a few things."

"Dad!" I groaned, "If this is about Edward, I swear we'll fight if you have nothing g – "

"Quiet! I said, I have to say something!" Charlie said in a stern voice. He rarely used it so, I shut up at once. He took a deep breath first. "He's a good man… the one you've got there. He's good for you and I'm sorry for being the typical dad, but I have to be. I'm just happy you're happy." He reached for my hand and rubbed his thumb at the back of it.

I stood up and hugged my father. I'm really moved by all this. "Thanks dad. You don't know how much that means to me. I love you."

"Love you too, Bells. You're my only girl." He sniffed. "I'll always be your girl." I said.

* * *

***End of chapter 39***

**Show me some love, people! I'm working on the next chapter. Hope it won't take me too long to update again. Thanks, y'all :)**


	40. Alliance

I DO NOT OWN THIS TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY :)

**A/N: Whew! Almost a month of writing this X-(I have been busy with school, forgive me.**

**Hope you like this :)**

**And I do hope to update faster than this one :(**

* * *

Chapter 40: Alliance

**BPOV**

After we've bonded a little over lunch, the four of them drove us to Seattle. It was hard saying goodbye to my new family. I know how much I'll be missing them. I wouldn't be able to come home for Christmas and New Year's since Edward and I already made plans.

Since we got back, a few papz were there to welcome us. It's quite easy to ignore them once you've gotten used to it. It can be really annoying though, when you're driving and the flashes are blinding you. Well, honestly I still don't know what the hell does Edward and I have to do with the entertainment industry.

The weeks are passing by and you could definitely feel Christmas in the air.

The houses and establishments were decorated.

In our office lobby, Christmas songs are always playing.

A week before Christmas, the office held a party. This is tradition, actually. We celebrate at the building's rooftop, most of the time. Alice took charge of this year's party.

It was simple and I had fun watching a bunch of the employees make a fool of themselves. A lot got drunk and were doing ridiculous things. I was actually laughing and having fun.

It was my first real time mingling with most of them that is not work-related. Edward, too. We both were having a good time spending a few moments with them – as equals.

That's when I realized I didn't always have to be uptight when it comes to work. I'll always be strict – I can't change that – but, I'll try to be a little less scary and more approachable.

Edward told me it wasn't such a bad idea that he, too, might need to loosen up. He said he can't be too stressed all the time.

I agree with him.

With Christmas in the air, I am screwed for I had only about a week left before the most awaited holiday of children. I've gotten everyone a present, but Edward; I still haven't found something to give him.

"Ugh! These are all crap! He's got…everything!" I spat while looking at the rack of clothes.

Rose laughed. "I pity you. I'm so lucky with Emmett. I just buy a new set of lingerie, put it on, give him some lap dance and that's it! I've given him the best Christmas gift."

"God Rosalie! I don't want just that…I mean…" I could feel my face heat while Rose quirked a brow and grinned at me. "Oh, shut up! I just want to give something…special. Something no one has ever given him."

"Frankly speaking he'll like whatever you give him. The bastard's honestly so in love with you." She rolled her eyes dramatically. I sighed. Rose is right; Edward would like or love anything I'd give him, but I really want to give something special.

After raiding the mall, Rose and I went back to my flat, exhausted and empty-handed.

"Shit Bella! This is the first time you've dragged me into shopping. I thought I'd like it, but you've got to be a bitch and drag me all over these places I don't want to." Rose whined. "Now you know the feeling." I laughed.

Rose was no help at all. I've been telling her ideas on what I should give Edward, all she did was make a face or curse me because she thinks it's all shitty or cheesy.

"Gee, thanks for the boost, Rosie." I said dryly.

"Ugh. Don't be such a drama queen." She threw a pillow at me.

It seemed like hours passed, thinking of what I could give Edward. It is, in fact, exhausting. I took my iPhone, wanting some music to sooth me. I looked at my wallpaper, a picture of Edward and I watching the sunset in Masen Island… Then the idea came rushing to me.

"That's it!" I jumped from the couch.

Rose gasped and I saw her clutch her jolt a bit. "Jesus, you ass! You don't have to shout!"

I ignored Rosalie's complain and shouted over my shoulder, "I know what to give him!" I am excited and went to my room to get my laptop. I was too emerged in what I was doing I hardly paid any attention to Rose and whatever it was she was rambling about.

It was around ten in the evening when the front door open.

"Hey baby. Oh! Hi Rose," Edward greeted, taking off his coat. "Hi baby!" I called while I sat in the living room, still with my laptop in front of my face.

"Hello, bastard." Rose greeted and they kissed each other's cheek. "Hello, Ice Queen. I see you're still as cold as ever." Edward greeted back.

Rose and Edward's relationship is full of playful banter. I'm glad though, that they found it easy to get along - after a ton of snide remarks from Rose, that is. At least she found another person to abuse verbally.

"Okay, since you're here, I've gotta go. Bye, byotch." Rose blew me a kiss.

"What's got her so busy?" I heard Edward ask after her.

"Oh, porn. Lesbian porn." Rose laughed and I heard the door close.

"You evil thing!" I yelled back and immediately closed my laptop before Edward could see what I have been doing. I saw his face lit up with curiosity.

"So…porn?"

I rolled my eyes, quite annoyed. "God, Edward. You're turning into an Emmett." I shook my head and walked passed him to the kitchen.

He chuckled while I just went on ignoring him.

"Come on, baby!" he called. Even if I had my back on him, I know he was smirking his goddamn sexy one. "Whatever, Edward. Go find someone else to fuck." I said.

"You know I won't fuck or make love with anyone but you." He said invitingly.

"No. I won't fuck a Rose or an Emmett, please." I cringed in disgust, thinking about the idea. "Show me your moves, baby!" Edward laughed.

I groaned and rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see me. "Stop hanging out with them, they've done much damage to your brain."

Edward put his hands on my waist and skimmed his nose on the junction of my neck and shoulder. "Yeah, whatever baby. I just need to have you right now."

I wanted to mess with him some more but I couldn't deny his or my desire to make love.

"I know you want to, baby." He breathed in my ear.

And with that he had me seated on top the kitchen counter.

I grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and threw my head back as he traced his tongue over my hardened nipples through my shirt.

Although I loved the way he does things with and to my body, I just needed to feel him now.

"Baby…no more teasing. Just fuck me!"

Edward suddenly stopped and looked at me with shock in his eyes. I blushed and bit my lip, feeling embarrassed about my slight outburst.

"That is just so sexy." His eyes glinted then his face dipped to mine.

Our tongues met and fought each other while we removed pieces of our clothing.

As soon as we were free of our clothes, his hand found its way to my wet slit and ran it up and down.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered, huskily in my ear.

I moaned in response and plunged into me in a swift movement.

He kept his pace fast, making my thoughts all jumbled and only think about how good he felt in me. His ragged breathing and open mouthed kisses made me want more of him.

He took in my breast in his mouth and flicked his tongue over my tits.

God, did it feel so good!

Then he circled my clit with his thumb and quickened his pace.

I cried out his name, not wanting to hold back everything that I was feeling. I couldn't hold on any longer, I knew I was coming soon.

"Let go, Isabella." Edward said as he felt my walls clamp down on him. So I did let go the same time he did, screaming out his name.

"Fuck…" he panted.

I leaned my forehead on his shoulder, while we caught our breath.

"Kitchen sex…" Edward chortled. "I know," I said. Then he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom.

He hovered over me as he put me down in bed. "And now, we have sex in the bedroom." Said he.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Edward has been acting strange for the past days.

He was always in deep thoughts when he thinks I'm not watching him. The clicks on his pen were non-stop when he's working - which is a habit of his whenever he doesn't like something. He was acting…off lately and I'm not certain why.

I've asked him a couple of times, but he wears his mask perfectly.

"You sure nothing's bothering you?" I asked him again, settling for bed.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to his body.

"So…tomorrow night's Christmas eve… Got something for me?" I teased.

I'm not expecting him to give me, though I know he will. I'm just really excited about my gift to him. I hope he likes it. I got it just this morning, actually.

"Oh, yes I have." Edward smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I groaned. What's new?

Knowing him and his generosity – extreme generosity, by the way – it would be something expensive. And I don't know if I can handle him, spending much on me. "Uhm, will you promise me one thing?" I asked.

Edward looked at me with a raised brow, "Sure?" he said as if questioning me, "It depends on what you're asking me though."

I sighed. "Will you not give me something pricey? I know you've got a ton of money, but please, just give me something…cheap and simple. You know I'd be fine with anything."

Edward laughed and cupped my face. "I concede to the simple part, though I am not sure about the cheap one."

I tried to protest but he put a finger on my lips.

"No, Isabella. Do not mind the money because it's not important. Money is money and I won't think twice about spending it on you. It's not like I give you something worth a million every day, I want to splurge a little and spoil you because that's what I'm here for. Do not forget that! Don't think about the material things too much, think about my time and effort. That's all I'm asking." He kissed my forehead after talking.

I thought about what he said and of course, there's nothing left but to go with it. "Fine. Just don't go crying if it gets destroyed or lost… but that won't really happen because I take great care of the things you give me."

Edward chuckled and stroked my hair. "Sleep, Isabella. You have a long day tomorrow. You'll be cooking for us, remember?"

"Yes," I said, yawning. "Good night, Edward. I love you."

Edward kissed me on the lips. "Good night baby. I love you forever."

The next day, the twenty-fourth, I woke up pretty early. Alice will be picking me up so we could go grocery shopping.

As a favor, I will be helping her and Esme cook for Christmas celebration since she doesn't know how to cook 'fantastic meals', according to her. Well, I am proud of my cooking skills and I may brag a bit about it.

Edward, said he'd be spending the day with Sam, help him run a few errands for Emily. Jared will also be with them, so it will The Three Musketeer's Christmas date.

Edward rolled his eyes at me when I teased him about that. "Then what do you call your little group with Alice and Rose? The Powerpuff Girls?" Now, it's his time to laugh.

"Hey Al," Edward kissed his sister's cheek as he opened the door for her. "Hello, Edwiddles!" Alice laughed.

I heard Edward groan.

"Ed-what?" I asked, trying to hold my laughter as I came out of the hallway.

"That's something our mother used to call him. Or still calls him when she thinks no one can hear them." Alice giggled and Edward has his face buried in his hands.

"That sucks." I laughed. "God, Edwiddles? Can't Esme be more creative?"

"Will you two shut up?" Edward glared at us.

"Stop being grumpy about this. You're just embarrassed 'coz mom and dad calls me Princess while you're stuck with Edwiddles." Alice laughed harder and so did I.

That pet name sure sucks.

"Alright, alright. I forfeit." Edward rolled his eyes. "Al, wanna have some Ann Sather's before you leave? I bought you a box."

Alice looked at her watch and thought for a moment. "No can do brother, we'll be late then. However, I can take it with me so I can eat while driving."

Edward and I laughed and shook our heads. She can't deny any offer of Ann Sather's since she got pregnant.

"Bye baby. Give me a call." I gave Edward a kiss on the lips. "I will. Have fun, okay?" he smiled.

I felt like something wasn't right. His smile didn't move his eyes. There was no feel of sincerity.

"Are you okay?" I asked skeptically. "Yes. Why?" Edward said.

I looked at him once more and he has his poker face on. He already perfected it.

"Alright then." I shrugged. "We'll go ahead."

"Take care." He said after kissing my lips again and closing the door for me. I offered to drive Alice's car – a yellow Porsche – so she could rest for a while. "Have fun. I love you," he smiled and waved as I started to drive.

"So, how's the baby?" I smiled at Alice.

"Very, very good! He's growing so fast." She patted her belly.

Alice and Jasper knew the sex for a couple of weeks now. She's about five or six months pregnant now. Alice kept saying 'he' even before. Of course, no one goes against what she sees and feels.

"I'm still worried though." She said quietly.

"Worried about what?" I asked.

"Remember the time when we went to a bar? When you and Edward got together?"

I glanced at her, "The Jake thing?" I cringed a bit as I remember doing body shots with him. "Yes, that one. I didn't know I was pregnant then. I really thought I was just delayed and I never saw it coming. I never saw Jasper and I getting pregnant since we were taking necessary precautions. Or so I thought." She said.

I giggled at her last words. "What did the doctor say?"

She sighed and looked out the window. "Of course it's not good for the baby. But we're taking some meds to ensure his health is not that affected. I'm scared, Bella."

I held Alice's hand as the car was on stop. "Alice, don't be. As long as you follow what the doctor says and you don't think about the negative things, then, nothing is going to happen. Don't let this incident hold you back from being a good mother. You are now, taking the necessary precautions and I am sure that adds to good mothering points. People make mistakes, Ali."

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand back. "I know. It's just… You know," she shrugged. "All I want for him is to be healthy."

"We all want him to be and he will be. Okay?"

"Yes. Yes, he will." She said more happily.

When we reached their vast estate, Esme was at the door, waiting excitedly for us.

We started cooking at once. Alice was in charge of all the mixing and slicing. Esme and I guided her and shared a few tips of our own. I especially enjoyed cooking with Esme since she knows more and cooking is both one of our favorites.

"You two know a lot of things in the kitchen. I mean, a lot!" Alice said as we waited for the meals we prepared to cook in the oven.

Esme laughed. "Oh honey, I've been trying to convince you, but you don't want your nails to be ruined."

"Typical Alice." I laughed. "Cooking isn't your calling, for sure. Besides, there are a lot about clothes and shoes and bags and whatever about fashion that you know which I most certainly do not."

"Because you don't listen to me!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Honey, for what it's worth, you do a fantastic job dressing us up." Esme said.

I nodded. "I will never grab that spotlight from you."

"Good. 'Coz I like the way things are." Alice joked.

I called Edward sometime in the late afternoon. He said they were having coffee and will be heading here after, not later than six in the evening.

"Was that Edward?" Emse asked. "What time is he coming over?"

"Yeah. He said he'd come right after his date with the other Musketeers." Esme laughed at what I call Edward and his friends.

Jasper arrived around seven in the evening and Edward isn't here yet. I called him again and he said he is on his way. Hopefully.

"Bells, stop worrying about my brother. Cinnamon rolls?" Alice offered the box to me. I had to laugh at how she looked like; like a little girl with puppy dog eyes and a cheeky smile.

"Thanks," I said and took a bite.

"Hello, people!" Edward said as he walked in the family room. "Finally!" I breathed.

He kissed the top of my head, "Hi babe." Then he kissed Alice and clamped a hand on Jasper's shoulder before sitting beside me.

"What took you so long?" I asked. I don't intend to be clingy, but he's unusually late.

"We just got caught up." He gave a small smile and I nodded.

Edward took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. Sure, I was a bit disappointed that he wasn't here on time. I want to spend time with him since this is our first Christmas together.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said. "I promise it won't happen again." He said it with genuine sincerity, however, I felt like it has a double meaning. I don't know if I'm right or whatever, but that's how I see it.

I just nodded. Then he kissed me on then we played Guitar Hero, and my God did Esme and Carlisle wipe our asses off!

They were great!

They were hustlers!

Even Edward and Jasper, the supposed videogames guru committed some mistakes while playing. But the older couple, they perfected every song!

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Edward said as his parents hit the last note.

"Edward Anthony!" Esme cried out. All of us laughed at her expression. "Don't you all laugh at me!" she said.

"Sorry mom." Edward smiled cheekily.

After playing Guitar Hero for a few hours, we all went upstairs to get ready for Christmas celebration.

Edward and I took quick showers as Alice kept on knocking at his door. No time for fooling around. I hate it when she does that. It's like she has a sex radar so she can annoy the hell out of us that the mood goes off in an instant.

Alice, for once, didn't try to dress Edward and I. Thank God.

My boyfriend and I actually shopped for each other. Well, technically. We just chose what the other would wear tonight one day at the mall.

Edward chose, again from Burberry, a sleeveless Silk Georgette Dress in Vintage Rose. I dressed it with tights and a pair of healed mary janes. While I chose a simple maroon wool sweater and charcoal black trousers for him, from the same designer label. Of course, we argued with the billing, but I said I'd pay for his clothing and he'd pay for mine. And he begrudgingly agreed to.

Edward stood behind me and smiled at me through the mirror. He took the clip from my hand and he was the one who tucked my soft curls behind my ear and put the clip on my hair.

"You look very beautiful, love."

"Thank you, baby." I blushed.

He bent down, wrapping his arms around my shoulder and resting his chin on the angle of my neck. "I love you."

I looked at him, feeling really happy that I'm with a great man. I couldn't be thankful enough. "I love you too, Edward." And I gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

When we went down at around eleven-thirty. Alice and Jasper were already in the vast living room.

"Oh my gosh! I absolutely adore your outfit!" Alice jumped when she saw me. "You look pretty, Bells." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks, you two. You look good yourselves." I said.

Alice wore a red sweetheart cut red dress that hugged her curves and fell right before her knees while Jasper wore a matching red polo with white trousers.

"My God Alice! Quit bouncing up and down! Take a seat, will you? Or you will be giving me a heart attack as a present if you hurt yourself." Edward actually has a frightened look on his face that I snorted.

"No can do! We're excited!" she danced. Jasper laughed and pulled her to his lap. "Slow down, darlin'. We don't want you worn out before the presents." His Texan accent might have sounded prominent when he spoke at times.

Alice was like a kid. Her energy doubled – no, tripled – upon finding out their pregnancy. She's too excited and the more we can't keep up with her. Well, sometimes.

"Oh good. You're all ready!" Esme came in the room looking lovely as ever in her ivory a line dress and a red cardigan.

Carlisle came walking in next wearing a simple red polo and black trousers. "Everybody set? We have… around eight minutes before Christmas." He said looking at his watch.

When the clock struck midnight, we all greeted each other with hugs and kisses.

Edward pulled me closer to his side and whispered in my ear. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, baby." I smiled at him.

Edward's lips pulled into my favorite lopsided grin. "Alright, I'm not going to kiss you 'coz I might not stop myself."

I giggled at what he said. Poor horny bastard.

He continued, "Anyway, during Christmas, we usually have someone photograph us for a short while, have dinner, then presents."

"You mean you have a photographer?"

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Love, let's not dwell on that."

I giggled at his frustrated tone. Clearly, I still can't wrap my mind around how rich his family is. A few minutes later two guys came in. One bringing the reflector and the other is the photographer.

"Hello, Gustav! Thanks for coming over again!" Esme kissed the cheek of the photographer and introduced him to me.

"My, oh, my! Bellissimo! Bellissimo!" he cupped my face. I was quite shocked, I should say. I don't know how to react. "Very beautiful lady! You live up to your name, do you know that?"

"Uhm…" I reddened, "I…don't know?"

"Silly," he tapped my cheek lightly then he looked up to Edward. "Good job finding a beauty like her. Don't mess up or I'll have to be straight once again and marry her."

Edward threw his head back in laughter and pulled me away from Gustav. "Won't happen, Gustav. She's my life."

I blushed as Edward and I looked at each other.

I could hear people around is in awe; adoring us, probably. I tiptoed to give Edward a chaste kiss and smiled at him.

"Enough gooey stuff! Pictures!" Alice said once again in excitement.

Gustav reminds me of Christian Siriano. I mean, really. The dude is one great ball of energy – even greater than Alice's ball. No wonder the two goes along so well.

The pictorial took place for just about half an hour. Surely, it's something new to me. It's always the tripod for Charlie and I.

It was fun though. I was a bit nervous at first since Edward's parents were watching, but his careful touches calmed me down.

Gustav left right after taking photos as he was to celebrate with his boyfriend at some bar. Then we all walked into the, also vast dining room.

We all sat down and the food was served to us. And really, we did an amazing job.

"Oh my fucking Lord! This tastes like heaven!" Edward said as he chewed a bite of my Moroccan Lamb Pie.

Esme had a mini heart attack upon hearing his son curse. I did, too.

"Edward Anthony Brandon Cullen!" Esme yelled.

I glared at Edward who had a silly grin and a playing innocent look on his face. "What? It tastes delicious! God, more than delicious!"

"You could have said that!" I elbowed him. "Sorry Esme. I think he's been around with Rose and Emmett too much." I blushed at my embarrassment.

Alice and Jasper were hiding their snickers. I glared at them too.

"Sorry mom." Edward smiled sheepishly. "I love you anyway."

Esme's narrowed eyes and pursed lips were threatening to break into a smile.

I noticed Carlisle's shoulders were shaking and later on, he erupted into a fit of laughter. Esme then glared at him.

"What? I'm sorry honey, but it's funny. It's like twenty-two years back when he's trying to distract you from punishing him." Carlisle laughed.

Everyone but Edward then joined Carlisle's laughs. As sleek as ever, I shook my head at him.

"Ha ha! Laugh all you want people!" Edward said as he ate his meal.

For the most part of dinner, we picked on Edward and his schemes when he was a child. Poor Alice, though. She was bullied by her older brother. After a hearty meal, dessert came next and I offered to serve it.

I prepared two Flourless Chocolate cakes this afternoon, actually. I wanted to give something to their house helps. I know it's not much, but I wanted them to feel as if they were at home with their families. I also cooked a bowl of pasta for them – which I hope they'd like.

"Hey baby. You need any help?" Edward asked from behind.

I didn't look up as I pointed to a pastry dish by me. "You can already take the Baklava out there. I'll just finish this." I said, spreading some cream on top of the cakes.

"What are those, by the way? Looks really yummy." Edward leaned over my shoulder.

I swatted his finger away as he was about to lick some cream off.

"These aren't for you!" I said.

"What? Are these for Alice? I'm sure she doesn't want cakes. She's a cinnamon rolls type of per – "

I giggled at his persuasion and butt in. "No, Edward. These are for the house helps."

I wasn't sure why, but he really looks surprised at what I said.

"Um…" his brows furrowed, "I'm pretty sure that's not necessary?"

I rolled my eyes at him and finished the cakes.

"Come on, baby. I just want to do something for them this Christmas. Make them feel at home, at least. Who knows how much they're longing for their families, right? I may be a cold, hard bitch when it comes to work, but I have a bit of compassion reserved within me." I joked.

Edward broke into a smile. "Yeah, you are a bitch at work."

"Thank you?" I laughed. "I'm all done. Let me just bring these to them and I'll go join you."

He seemed to deliberate for a moment and told me to wait for a while. He took the Baklava and another pastry dish out before coming back.

He surprised me by taking the cake dishes and nodding at the back door. "Come on, love. Let's spread the spirit of Christmas!"

I laughed at his joke and felt really touched that he wanted to do this with me. I brought the bowl of pasta with me and followed him.

We walked to a small house – well, very small compare to the mansion – where they helps were living. Music can be heard from the inside.

"Looks like they're having a blast." Edward murmured as I pushed the buzzer. "Give them a break!" I chided.

A pretty old man opened the door and his eyes bulged when he saw us. I can't remember his name… shit.

"Sir, Madam, did you need anything?" he looked a little frantic.

"No, Frank." Edward said. "We brought you something." I added, "Merry Christmas!"

He was quite speechless and we could hear a few people calling him back. Then someone opened the door wider and she smiled when she saw Edward and I.

"Oh hello, Sir! Merry Christmas!" she greeted. She has a dark complexion, a bit round and her curly hair was tied.

"Merry Christmas!" we greeted. "Mind if we came in?" I asked.

"Oh no, child! Of course not. Come in, come in!" She ushered us in happily and when the other saw us, they weren't indifferent to us. They even greeted us with hugs and thanks for bringing over some food.

There were about fifteen or so people in this house. Everyone was surprisingly comfortable to be with. I knew this because of Carlisle and Esme's attitude toward other people. They treat everyone equally. No wonder why there weren't any awkwardness in the atmosphere.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper also came.

"We thought it would be a great thing to spend time with them. We never did this, actually. We threw Christmas parties always on a different day. I think it's time we break the old tradition and make a new one. Thank you, Bella. For thinking of this." Esme said and hugged me. Much to my surprise, actually.

I felt really touched by what she said and hugged her back. "Thanks to you, too."

We enjoyed the company of the people who lived in this house. Frank has been with the family for thirty-five years. Just a few months after Esme and Carlisle met.

Edward is actually very fond of him. I grew fond of him as well.

He told me he was broken hearted when he saw Edward crash down. "I've never seen him functioning well until you came along. We are all thankful for you. So don't let go of one another," Frank winked.

I blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Frank. I'm really thankful he's in my life as well."

"Ah!" he clapped. "Young love, young love. How fascinating to feel and watch!"

"Frank, what did I tell you about stealing my girl?" Edward joked as he pulled me to his side.

Frank shook his head with a smile. "A man is fool for leaving such a beautiful and clever lady all alone. Better be careful," he wave his finger before Edward's face before laughing and walking away.

"He's right, you know." I teased. "You'll never know if someone might grab the opportunity to steal me from you."

Edward nuzzled his face on my neck. "That already happened, Bella. But my love for you will never be surpassed by what other men claim what they call 'love'."

"You're a very cheesy guy." I laughed and kissed his nose. "I love you more than anyone ever has. Remember that."

Edward smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before Alice yanked the both of us out of the house. We said goodbye quickly as she dragged us both to their house.

"Alice? What's going on?" I asked, tripping on my own foot.

"I think I know what it is." Edward looked at me with an amused smile.

"Presents!" Alice screamed as we entered the living room. She ran across the room, to where the tall tree stood.

I shook my head at her enthusiasm and followed her trail. Edward just chuckled behind me.

The rest were also there, seated on the couches facing the tree. Edward and I sat beside his parents. Since Alice was already circling the tree, she was the first one to hand out their gifts to us.

I felt a little worried about what I got Edward's family – especially Edward. My gift is a far cry from expensive, but I made it with so much meaning behind it.

We opened our gifts at the same time. Of course, everything is fashion-related when it comes to Alice. Japer, I assumed, wouldn't have anything to do with this knowing his poor shopping skills.

"Okay, our turn!" Esme jumped from the seat. Carlisle also stood up and went to gather things from under the tree.

Esme handed me a small box while Carlisle gave me a long rectangular shaped one. I was actually surprised they both gave me presents… I thought just one was enough.

I smiled and thanked them both. Alice already tore open hers and jumped up and down upon seeing a gift card in the envelope she was given. We all laughed at her.

"Go ahead, Bella. Open it!" she encouraged me.

I saw that she was pretty excited to I carefully tore the ribbon off the box she handed me. I knew from the box's color that it's something I will be too terrified to open. And when I did, I gasped. There sat a pair of very beautiful diamond drop earrings.

Jesus Christ!

"Wha – " But I was cut off by Edward.

"Open the other one, love." Edward squeezed my arm as he smiled at me. With too much in my mind, I followed him. My hand trembled a little hoping it's less extravagant than the previous one.

God how am I able to repay this?

I opened the other box and saw a necklace and pendant. Of course, from the same jewelry brand. It has a small circular pendant filled with diamonds, with an asterisk-looking design in the middle.

"These are Tiffany Jazz drop earrings, while the necklace is Tiffany Garden necklace in platinum." Esme pointed to their gifts, all smiles.

I looked at her with a certain expression I didn't know how to describe.

I was overwhelmed, happy, and embarrassed. Though touched by the thought, I couldn't accept such an expensive gift from them. I'm not even their daughter and yet they give me these.

"Esme… Carlisle… I–This… It's too much." I shook my head.

Esme took my hands and held it in hers. "Bella, don't think about the monetary value. This means so much more than that – you mean so much more than that to us. You're family. Ever since. You're so much like a daughter to us and this is something we want to give you."

"Yes," Carlisle stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "For everything you've done for our family and for loving what my father has built, and for taking good care of our son. We owe many things to you. Think of these as something you can pass onto the next generation." He winked.

Their touching words sent tears to my eyes. I blushed and smiled at them, feeling very thankful for everything. I was really overwhelmed and a 'Thank you' would definitely not suffice – for me, that is.

I looked over at Edward who was beaming from ear to ear, "I got a necklace too, baby!" He said overly enthusiastic.

We laughed.

"Thank you," I said as I took Carlisle's and Esme's hand. "Thank you so much."

Carlisle kissed me on the forehead while I kissed Esme's cheek and hugged her.

"Okay, you really don't want me to start crying," Alice huffed.

"Trust me, you do not want that. I repeat, you do not want that!" Jasper said, emphasizing each word as he spoke. Alice jabbed him in the ribbed and pulled me to the tree. "Your turn!"

I sighed before getting my presents for them. I picked very simple things that will come in handy to what is dear to them.

"Here," I said as I handed a basket to Esme which was filled with art supplies. "I know it's not much, but this, I think, will be helpful when you work on your masterpieces."

"Aww… Thank you, pumpkin." She smiled. I was really glad at how excited she looked at the items in the basket. I turned to Carlisle and handed him a box. Inside was a leather journal set. "I know you'd like this." I actually felt smug about my gift to him knowing he loves writing.

Carlisle chuckled when he saw the brown cover. "I actually need one. Thank you."

Then I turned around and handed Alice and Jasper each their presents. I bought them a scrapbook and an instant camera so they could put pictures or whatever during Alice's pregnancy.

Alice was bouncing up and down due to jolliness and immediately asked Jasper to take a photo of her.

I saved the best for last and took another deep breath before handing Edward his gift.

His brows rose as I handed him his… well, pretty big gift.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Tell me now if this is a nude painting. It would be embarrassing if my parents sees it." He teased.

"Shut up! Just open it!" I said. I was nervous about my gift, still.

After tearing off the wrapper, Edward didn't say a word or moved. He just… sat there. Gaping at the gift.

Oh God. I knew it. I picked – no, I made the wrong gift! Shit!

"Don't." Edward said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Stop over thinking, baby. This… this is perfect."

I'm not sure if I heard him right, though. My nerves are going crazy.

"I'm sorry it's something simple, but I put a lot of effort into it. I'm also not a genius when it comes to photo editing. You know how I kind of suck with technology so… yeah. I'm really – "

Edward cut me off by cupping my face in his hands and crushing his mouth to mine. He then hugged me after that passionate kiss and I'm sure as hell I was flaming red. "Thank you, baby. I love it!" Edward said.

"You like it?" I asked skeptically.

"Love. I love it!" he beamed. Well, the look in his face and eyes says it all. I'm so glad he likes the collage I made. I used our pictures from Masen Island and had some small shells and other memorabilia arranged together in the frame.

Alice then stood up and yawned. "I'm sleepy. We're going to bed." And she kissed everyone along with a very confused Jasper. Esme and Carlisle followed after them.

I was a little bemused as to why they all suddenly left.

"Well…" Edward cleared his throat. "Come on, let's get to bed." And I nodded.

I was a bit miffed, to be honest that Edward hasn't given me anything. I mean, sure, I wasn't expecting anything in return…

Okay, fuck that. I'm lying.

I was – am, expecting a little something from him. Yes, I know I said I wasn't expecting something, but I changed my mind. Let's be realistic here, people!

It doesn't have to be elaborate, a box of Godiva dark chocolates would suffice.

He did mention about giving me something one night, but where is it? There still is later… maybe he's waiting until we've slept and everything so when I wake up I'd be lost for words in surprise!

Oh God. What am I even thinking?

Edward didn't seem to notice my unusual silence and was even so giddy when we got to his room.

Enough of this over thinking, I'm beat.

"I'm so tired," I said, plopping myself in bed, feeling the toll on my body from the day's work.

"You do look tired." Edward said teasingly.

"Yeah, shut up, Annoying Bastard…" I said and his laugh was the last thing I heard.

Apparently, I've fallen asleep and woke up with my nose itching because of Edward's untamable hair. He was practically laying on top of me, which explains why it was pretty hard to breath. And I noticed I still had my dress on from last night.

I took the opportunity to adore the things I love about his face.

I looked at his face, caressing his cheek and tracing my fingers along his nose. His rosy cheeks always looked lovely on him. He rarely blushed, and whenever he does, I get quite turned on by seeing it on him. He doesn't know how hot he looks.

Quite odd to be waking to its prickling, though.

And then, the eyes.

_The Eyes._

Always gets me into trouble, I smiled slyly to myself.

His eyes always gets me off guard. I remember the first time our eyes connected. I got distracted, big time! Those emerald eyes had me from day one. His eyes never lie to me. He still does a great job at masking his emotions, but I'm quickly learning that his eyes aren't as protected as he thinks it to be.

I'd love for our kids to inherit those from him. Bright green eyes... that would look lovely.

Oh, yeah, I wouldn't forget his hair.

His hair is a freakin' sex magnet. I love the way I can hold it for dear life when he makes me feel like I've gone to heaven with his thrusts, fiery touches, and hungry kisses.

Wait a second.

Our kids with my hair and his combined? I think it would be unfortunate if ever we have a girl. Blow drying and stuff… Alice would have so much fun playing with her. If we do have a boy… well, I think girls would fawn over it. The way I do when it comes to their father's.

I giggled. I'm such a freak.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked teasingly in a raspy voice.

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly. "What time is it?"

He shrugged. "Five, six in the evening?"

"It can't be too late," I said reaching for my any of our phones by the table. I got Edward's and the time flashed on the screen. "Good guessing. It's five-eighteen."

I thought about what time we hit the sack, computing the hours of sleep I got. I think it was around three in the morning?

Then I remembered why I was a little miffed this early morning. Well, I am again, now that I remembered the small detail.

He peeked at me and I avoided his gaze in a rush. I don't know why, but I just did.

My eyes landed on the couch in the other end of his vast room.

His fucking huge room! Its size is half of my flat.

I haven't gotten over his huge and very hi-tech room. He pressed the buttons and the television came down from the ceiling. I kind of wished I had all these, specially his music and DVD collection.

"Your room is really something. I wish I can have my room this equipped."

He chuckled. "What's mine is yours, babe." I glared then rolled my eyes at him. I know my reason is quite petty reason to be annoyed with him. But, still. A girl would love to get something once in a while.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I can't believe he's playing dumb again.

"Okay, so you won't tell me?" he said in an amused tone. I didn't say anything and looked elsewhere.

Where's this sweet, romantic guy, gorgeous romantic guy who swept me off my feet by taking me to the most amazing trips to beaches? I wanted to scream at him.

He then moved to hover over me, placing his head on the side of my neck. "Why are you looking away from me?" he asked seductively.

I shivered at the contact. Feeling his hot breath fan near my ear drove me insane.

His hand then slid to my thighs with slight pressure. I moaned at the feel of his needy hand. I get wet instantly by that.

He laid a path of open mouthed kisses on the base of my neck. "Are you going to answer me now, love?"

My eyes practically shut close at the sensation I was feeling.

Wait… wait. Wait!

I pushed him away scooted farther from him. I scolded myself for letting him distract me so easily.

"You won't get any of me tonight." I said, sternly.

He quirked a brow then a mischievous smile grew on his face. "Is that so?"

"Yes. And stop with that crappy look on your face!"

He threw his head back in laughter. It took him a moment to compose himself. "May I ask why I though?"

Instead of answering him, I shook my head and got off the bed to the bath.

But then, he grabbed my arm and pressed my body to his half naked glory.

"What's the problem?" he asked, embracing his arms around me.

"Figure it out." I blurted, trying to get away from him.

"Feisty, eh?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Get off me, I'm going to shower!" I pushed away but it's no use.

"Wrong answer, Isabella."

"What?" I asked in irritation. "I'm not playing games, Annoying Bastard."

He smiled teasingly. "So am I."

He walked to the bathroom with me in his arms, stumbling. But he stopped by the door and told me to check if someone was knocking on his bedroom door.

Confused, I asked, "What?"

"I thought I heard someone knock. Will you check if it's opened?" he repeated.

"What is with you?" I asked him before looking past his shoulder and looking at his door. It wasn't open and I'm sure no one knocked a few seconds ago.

"No one's there, Annoying Bastard. Now, if you please let – "

I was cut off by him, spinning me around facing his bathroom… which was filled with candles and petals.

Again, I was speechless by this. It is a merry Christmas after all.

"Like it?" Edward asked. I looked over at him and couldn't help a smile break from my face. "Again, how did you do this?"

"Ah! Well, a gentleman doesn't share his secrets. Well… that came out wrong… Okay, never mind." He chuckled. "I just want us – you, to have a good time tonight. I want you to feel relaxed, okay?"

I laughed at his incoherence. "You have a lot under your sleeve, don't you?"

"I have a lot!" he smiled. "Come on. Strip for me, Isabella. Chop, chop! Time is running!" he did a good imitation of Gustav, making me burst in laughter.

Edward and I were settled in the huge tub. I rested my head on his shoulder and let my body relax to the hot water.

"This is wonderful. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." Edward kissed the top of my head.

We talked about things that occupied our thoughts. Bree came into our conversation. We're both smitten by her. Earlier this month we had some things flown to Forks for the orphanage she stays at. We bought her a porcelain doll, two dresses and a pair of shoes, hoping she would like it. I would actually love to spend some more time with her.

"She's wonderful," Edward said. "I don't know why, but something tells me she is or will be a part of me. I don't know how either. It feels like she draws me in, just like you do, but in a different way. I don't know how to put it into words actually, so forgive me if I'm not making any sense to you."

"It's fine. I understand you to some extent. I think I feel the way she draws you in. There's… an air of mystery around her, but the type that doesn't scare me away. I actually want to learn more about her, if given a chance." I said.

This was the first time we've gotten into a deep conversation about her.

Edward fiddled with the ends of my hair while he spoke. "I've always wanted to have kids and it breaks my heart when people just leave them behind. They may have their reasons, but children are innocent beings. Who are they to know what is right and wrong at that age?"

I could definitely feel the pain he felt for them as I was abandoned by my mother. As much as I hated to feel that certain pain, somehow, it seeps its way out.

I don't ever want Bree to feel the way I do. I just want her to feel loved and appreciated and cared for. I want to be there for her in any way. I felt that for her.

"Promise me we'll do something for her? Something more." I said.

"We will. Definitely." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Baby. There's… umm. There's a reason for all this-this…"

"This…?" I prodded, facing him.

He sighed and reached something from behind. He waved a small box in front of me and said, "Merry Christmas!"

I giggled at him and took the box from him. "You didn't let me open this tiny box in front of your family? This small and yet you had to hide it from them!" I teased.

But the thing in the tiny box may cost thousands, millions even.

He shrugged. "I have my reasons. Now, open it."

I thanked and kissed him on the lips before opening it.

I commissioned myself not to freak out by what is in this small rectangular box. I had my eyes closed as I opened it, praying it wouldn't be something really, really expensive.

I don't want another diamond... Well I do, actually, but maybe a few months later? It will be too much in just a day.

"Baby, how would I know you like my gift if you haven't seen it? Open your eyes!" he laughed.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled and opened my eyes.

A key lay on the center of the box.

Edward sensed my confusion and went on to explain. "I know the idea seems, ridiculous given the current living arrangement we have. However, I want to make it official." He took my hands in his and looked at me lovingly. "Isabella, will you move in with me? Or… can I move in with you? I don't want just a few of my clothes and work stuff to be in your home, I want most of my things the same place where you have yours. I want things to be ours – not just mine or yours. I want to be able to have things bought for our home.

"It does not necessarily mean that we have to buy a house. I don't want you to feel like we're throwing away something you've worked hard for. I don't want you to lose something I know that is important to you and I don't want you to feel pressured to do something with it. I'll live about anywhere you want me to. I just want it official, like I said. And that concludes my speech." He laughed nervously.

I wasn't sure how to react but I sure am a puddle of goo after what he said.

"You could've just asked without all these and I would've said 'yes'."

"We're moving in together?" he asked gleefully. "Duh!" I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"Well, this calls for a little celebration." He then carried me out of the tub and into the shower.

He walked forward, while I walked back until I felt the cold marble wall behind my back. I saw his eyes hooded with lust and I couldn't deny him or myself the greatness it makes us feel.

His hands was on my waist while his fingers rubbed my skin there gently. "I know you said I won't get any of you…" he kicked my legs slightly apart.

Then, bent down to my chest and left kissed just above my breasts. I bit my lip, keeping myself from moaning.

"… I guess I'll have to make us of this…" I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt water hit my clit.

I gasped. I looked down and saw the shower head close to my pussy.

I couldn't help but let out a whimper. The water pressure was just right to drive me insane. But nothing could be better than his fingers and most especially, his dick.

"Enough of that shit. Fuck me, baby." I said.

I didn't need to repeat myself Edward crushed his body against mine. His tongue swept against mine in a frenzy.

He kneeled, kissing my already hardened nipples and running his fingers on my slit.

"Fuck baby! You're ready for me." He hissed. "Always am," I giggled.

I felt hornier as we got drenched. Seeing him all wet makes me go crazy.

He slid a finger in, earning a moan from me. Then he added another one as he effortlessly pumped in and out. Curled his fingers in, reaching the part where it would drive me most insane when touched. His thumb circled my clit, making my body tremble in a very, very pleasant way.

Feeling his tongue over my breasted and his fingers in me, I was at loss for words and all he could hear from me were satisfied moans and my panting.

I felt my abdominal muscles tighten. "I'm… Baby, I'm…"

He pushed his fingers in and out of me faster, making me arch my back."Edward!" I moaned.

"Let go, Baby." he said roughly, driving me to the edge.

And there, I came undone in his hands.

I didn't have time to say anything else as I had myself facing the wall, by Edward.

In one rapid move, his dick was in me. Plunging in and out of me violently.

I hear his disgruntled moans as he bent down and laid his hands on my breasts. Holding it tightly for support.

"Fuck!" he spat. "I love your tits bouncing!"

And that made me cry out his name.

"F-a-a-ast…" I panted and moaned as he rammed into me so hard. I could hear our skin slap against each other.

His hand travelled south and reached for my clit, I tugged on his hair tighter. I moved my hips in synch with his and elicited a moan from him.

He feels so much bigger in me, this way.

"So good!" he moaned and pushed in and out of me even faster.

"I'm gonna come, Isabella…" His strangled voice, echoed in the shower.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was pretty sad to watch Bella tear up when she hugged her father goodbye at the airport. I know she will be missing him so much, and Sue, too. Seth was still sorry for making my nose bleed and messing my face quite a bit.

"At least you'll have something to remember me back in Illinois," he winked.

"I appreciate it. I never got to thank you for this!" I teased, pointing to my swollen and bruised nose.

Bella hit his stomach pretty hard and broke off Seth's laughter. "I hope you grow up one of these days!"

And then we took off.

When we got back to work after the short Thanksgiving break, Tanya has been calling me or leaving me massages – considering I do not take her calls and let my secretary do that for me when she's calling the office.

It has been going on for a week now, but I never found the inclination to call her back.

She's just probably checking up her pending offer t our company. The one that Carlisle accepted without my knowing months back. Well, truth to be told, I've been delaying working on that.

Bella even gives me this teasing look whenever she sees Tanya's name flash on my phone's screen. The calling has been going on for two_ straight_ weeks now.

Two fucking weeks and she still didn't get the clue that I didn't want to waste my time on her.

"Looks like someone is missing you again." Bella said with a brow quirked.

"Baby, shut up." I said and I rolled my eyes at her. "Aren't you curious why she keeps on calling? Don't you want to know what she has to say behind this obnoxious behavior?" she asked.

I shrugged. I actually don't. I don't want any to hear any of her shit. I might lose my cool and go all ballistic on her – as much as I want to at times.

"I don't want to talk to her. Ever. If possible. Now, if you're done joking around, let's get to the office." I kissed her cheek and walked ahead to the door.

Sometime during the afternoon, my secretary, Erick came knocking on my door to remind me of my two o'clock meeting.

When I entered the small conference room beside my office, I was appalled to see Tanya sitting on a chair. She was the least expected person I could've thought of meeting with, actually.

"What…?" was the word thing I could say.

Tanya didn't say anything, but just looked at me straight in the eye.

There was something different about her, now. She seemed sad, actually.

I nodded and took my seat. I waited for Eric to finish putting the things needed for a usual meeting before saying anything. He took a long time doing so, stealing glances every now and then at Tanya.

"Eric, just go." I said a bit peeved. Then he looked at me confusingly and when he realized he was drooling all over the place, he scrambled off.

The fuck?

It's not like he hasn't seen her here. I shook my head in disbelief. I then, collected myself and asked Tanya what she need from me or our company.

She let out a small laugh and looked me in the eye. "I was just wondering what's going on with the new project, or with the expansion. You've been ignoring my calls but I couldn't get here at once because I was abroad. I just wanted to know how things are going." She shrugged. "Although I think now, maybe if my agent was the one who called you then you might have picked up the phone," she giggled.

Tanya was all in all in a good mood. It was surprising that she didn't try to kiss or flirt with me. But still, this is Tanya. She is used to get what she wants and I have to keep my eyes open.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Well, it's…been going." I shrugged, "Still all going through the paperwork."

She smiled, "Good then. You know, I'd really love to work with your company. You know how much I've also fallen in love with this. Many childhood memories spent…" she laughed, reminiscing.

We did spend many of our days fooling around in my grandfather's office – mostly in New York because that's where both of our families were based. Our grandfather would always ask us to come over and I'd invite her to tag along with us.

I cleared my throat again and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I didn't want to be talking about anything personal, purely business only. "Yeah. Sure. If you're done maybe we should both go? You probably have some things to do."

She didn't speak nor move an inch; she was just staring off into space.

"Umm… Are you okay?" I asked, curious. I was about to say something again when she didn't answer right away, but she cut me off.

"Listen," she looked me in the eye, "we need to talk. I want to talk to you about… about what happened. About Bella – you and her."

This was truly surprising. No snotty comments, heated arguments or flirting from her. As much as I want everything to sink in her mind, I've got work to do.

I nodded. "We will, but, again, this is not the right place or time. I've still got things to do."

"Always about the right place and time, huh?" she smiled a little.

Yeah, and I don't trust you enough not to do something crazy in an enclosed room. I wanted to add.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "No, it's fine." She shook her head.

What I'm actually not sure about is how she will be taking things. In the past, she was too in denial to accept the fact that we are not getting together anymore. How am I to know if she wouldn't end up in tears when we talk? How would I know if she wouldn't accuse me of shitty things that are going through her head? I didn't trust her not to make a scene out of this, so I really don't know when or where we should be doing the talking, if ever.

I put my elbow on the table before us and on my hands, I buried my face for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to talk? Because for the past times you tried to do so, you always end up going overboard. I don't want any scenes or bull shit thrown at me, T." I said. I noticed her face fell when I called her that. Well, it's what our friends call her and what I called her that when we were.

She sighed. "Yes, I-I just want to talk. No funny business."

I nodded, deliberating for a moment if I should completely agree to talking to her.

"Look, we don't have to talk today. Call me in a day or two, then tell me when and where you want me – I mean, us to meet." She stood up and took her bag from the table. "I promise you, no funny business, I just… want to know. Think about it first."

Then she walked away, leaving me still, in surprise.

"Oh," she stopped by the door and faced me. "I have the right to know, Edward. At least, what went wrong. Thanks for today."

And with that, she went.

I didn't let myself get caught up with the act and continued with my life.

I've been thinking of my Christmas present to Bella. I know it's not really big, but I just wanted something significant to be given to her.

I'm asking to move in with her – officially.

I've been meaning to ask her for some time now, given our living arrangement.

I rarely come home to our house and I've got an ample amount of clothing in her condo. But my other personal things aren't. That's where I want to make a change. I want our lives to woven in a way that will make us stronger and know each other more.

I want to do what all the other couples do, like moving in with each other. I want her to sneak a peek in my boxes and tease me for whatever childhood crap I've packed. That would be great, actually. That would make me fucking happier.

And so I've kept it simple. I bought a key to symbolize what I want. I also have Carter's number, Alice's realtor, just in case she wants to move in someplace else. I don't want her to sell her flat, though. I know how much she worked hard for it and I don't want her to feel any pressure.

For the meantime, I just want us to get settled in a home that we can call our own.

Bella and I have also shopped for Bree and the other kids in the orphanage back in Forks.

I've been talking to Bree every week and each time she manages to say something that takes me away in awe. A very brilliant kid, indeed.

I've been thinking about her, quite a lot. There longing to take care of her burns very strong within me. The thought of adopting her has been playing in my mind for several weeks as well. I don't know if Bella would want to go that far, but I feel so strongly about it.

One morning, a week after Tanya came by the office – which is exactly five days before Christmas and almost four weeks after Thanksgiving… just to clear things out – she called me.

I didn't mean to pick up as I was fucking sleeping and it was early in the morning when she called.

"Mm-lo?" I answered.

"Edward?" she chuckled. "Are you still sleeping? I'm sorry, I forgot about the time zone."

"What? Who is-" I sat up and checked to see who was calling.

I wanted to throw my phone out when I saw the name.

"Tanya." I mumbled.

"Yeah. I'll cut this short, so listen. I'll be back in Chicago on the twenty-third. Maybe we could meet then? If you're up to it. I hope you thought about what I said. And I meant all of it." Out of the goodness in me – or what I'd like to call it – and because I was so damn sleepy, I said, "Yeah. Okay. I'll think about it. Just give me a call." I mumbled. "But at the right hours." I added.

She laughed. "Okay then. I'm sorry about the early call. I'll see you soon."

After that call – which I thought was a dream until she sent me and e-mail apologizing again for calling so early – I've been thinking on actually talking to her.

I've been thinking about it for the past few days now, actually.

I think she should know what really happened. I do.

So hopefully after that all her craziness would be gone and will let Bella and I live without complications by her.

I'd like that, to be honest. No more butting in my relationship with Bella.

But there was one thing I wasn't sure about, telling Bella.

I'm sure she will not be happy about what Tanya wants. But I feel like I have to clear things with Tanya.

I don't want to hurt Bella by what I thought will be good for us.

"Shit!" I threw my pen across the table out of frustration. I rubbed my hands on my face fiercely and let out a frustrated growl.

"Tough day?" Bella giggled and wrapped her arms on my shoulders.

"Kind of…" I said, kissing the palm of her hand.

Fast-forward to the day before Christmas, I was actually so fickle-minded. One minute, I'm agreeing to talking to Tanya, the next I wasn't.

She has been asking if I was okay or if there was a problem for a few days now, but I always said that everything or I was perfectly fine.

Oh God. I just didn't want to hurt Bella.

She left with Alice early, leaving me more time to myself before meeting up Jared and Sam.

I paced back and forth in Bella's room, weighing the pros and cons of my pending talk with Tanya.

Yeah, this is shit.

Screw Tanya and her fucking blonde hair. I'm gonna go get ready for today and go with whatever happens.

I met my two best friends somewhere along Michigan Avenue. Jared and I will be helping with a few baby stuff since Emily is not around to walk around for a long time.

The Babies R Us staff got the shock of their lives when the three of us raided their store. We were a bunch of hopeless fathers-to-be, struggling choosing from the vast number of brands and asking the most mundane things.

"Umm… I have a question here." Jared said as we stared at the row of... well, I'm not really sure what was in front of us now.

"Jared, I swear if you ask for the nth time what do we need formula for when our baby is not even born yet, I. Do. Not. Know!" Sam said threw his gritted teeth.

"No you fucking dimwit! I was just wondering why you have to get a fucking bouncer if you're gonna get a carrier? Can't you just buy the stroller with the carrier and leave the fucking swing or bouncer or whatever you call that shit! God damn it. You save money and we save time! Jesus H. Christ! We look like a fucking threesome, walking in this fucking store pushing a cart loaded with all this shit I don't even understand the purpose of half of the items in here!" Jared said.

The man completely lost it.

People by our aisle slowly crept away with frightened stares and gave the apologetic looks. "Sorry for this one. Hormones." I said to them.

"Oh, fantastic. Now you poke fun at me? Just because I asked a practical question? Huh Anthony?" Jared glared at me.

"Woah! Dude, calm down. We're in a very serene place, alright?"

Jared gave me the wonderful finger, making me laugh. I'm enjoying his misery too much.

"Shut up you two. I think Jared is right. I don't know why in hell we couldn't buy the carrier only." Sam stood with his hand cradling his chin, thinking. We've been at Babies R Us for God knows how long and this is the last thing that is on the list.

"Ah hell! Just pick one swing and/or the stroller with a carrier. Come on, Sammy boy! Chop, chop!" I said, imitating Sue. "Time is fucking gold. Move your ass, now!" Jared added.

And so we ended up getting both. After all the time staring at those swings, deliberating whether to get one or not, we still ended up getting both. Jared let out a stream of profanities when Sam was paying for the items he bought.

Having a baby may be torturous in more ways than I expected but I still can't wait until Bella and I have our own. That would be fucking fly, if I may say.

After a long trip in the baby store, Sam drove us to a bar we usually hang out at.

Jared ordered a vodka tonic right away and was drinking even before we got settled in our usual seats.

"How are things with Kim?" I asked Jared to keep him distracted.

He didn't say anything first. He just drained his glass of alcohol and played with rim of the glass. "You know, that woman has lost it!"

Sam asked, "What now?"

He then turned into a jolly freak and raised his left hand with a ring on it. "We eloped!"

"What?" Sam and I said in unison.

"Holy mother of… You got married!" I exclaimed.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Yowza, my brother's! Slow down with the questions." He cackled. "I'm not surprised that you morons didn't see my ring right away, but don't worry, I'm here to shove this motherfucker down your throats. Anyway, we went to Vegas last turkey eating day. What is Vegas for, right?"

Jared eloped.

He's married now.

I wasn't expecting it to be this way. I always thought he would be rushing in the wedding or marriage department, but I didn't think they - he would actually elope.

That leaves me the single man in our group of three.

"I'm now, officially, off the market! Or… yeah, not really. Just semi-off the market." He said, wiggling his brows.

"Oh shut up you son of a bitch. Why didn't you tell us? We would've been there – wait! Were you drunk?" I asked.

He shook his head. "We planned it well, my brothers."

"Yeah, you planned it like thirty minutes before." Sam snorted.

"It wasn't like that, idiot! We made arrangements at the Ceasar's Palace the night before we flew in. Kim had it arranged all in a rush, thanks to her hot college friend who now works there. Cost me quite a fortune there, but hell it's worth it." He smiled.

Sam and I looked at each other in surprise. He's really matured despite the short time he and Kim have been together. He really is serious about her. Well, they wouldn't elope if he wasn't.

Tanya called a couple of times this day and I still haven't made up my mind so I ignored it.

It was around five in the afternoon when Sam said he already needed to leave. Jared will be leaving with him, but we first drove to a nearby coffee shop. My phone rang, and it was Bella. I said I would be home right after we were done here.

The three of us just separated when my phone vibrated in my coat. "Do you miss me that much that you can't wait for me to get home? Huh, love?" I said teasingly.

"Apparently I can't!" a different voice giggled from the other end of the phone. I looked at the screen and my eyes popped out of my head when I saw Tanya's name flashed on the screen.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. "Yeah, sorry about that…"

"It's fine." The same voice said from my back now.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed and slumped by my car's side when I saw Tanya's features when I turned around.

There is no escaping now, obviously.

"Sorry to have shocked you." Tanya smiled sheepishly. "Do you… have time for one more cup of coffee?"

I looked at her expectant face and my thoughts scrambled up. After a few moments of staring at the snow on the ground, I closed my car door.

"What the hell, let's get this over with." I said and walked passed her.

There was an awkward silence and it was awful. Felt like I made a bad decision of agreeing to this since all we've done for about fifteen minutes is sip from our cups.

"So…" she finally started. "You and Bella?"

I nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"Tell you what about Bella and I?" I asked.

"Just tell me your story."

Our story… I smiled. It was nice hearing that.

I cleared my throat and broke out of my happy and dreamy thoughts. "Well, it started out in a very unconventional way; I hated her, she hated me, that sort of shit. We couldn't get along most of the time, obviously. But… turns out that hatred buried one big desire for her that I eventually realized was called love. Shit in your pants yet?"

Tanya gave a tight lip smile. "No. More like puke in my mouth." She laughed, "I'm kidding. Go on."

I smiled as I recognized her playful side.

"It all went all crazy from there, actually. My mind was filled with haze because I couldn't understand what was really going on between us. I tried to push away what I thought was just pure lust for Bella, but… it's more than that.

"When I saw her with Jacob during one of my supposed visits here, it drove me insane! Man, I couldn't stand seeing her with him; I couldn't stand not being able to make a move – even without acknowledging what I felt then. She's the reason why I subconsciously moved herein Illinois. I'll be frank T, so don't take it badly, but when you casually said we were together during our dinner at L2O it was the shittiest thing that could ever happen to me at that time." I shook my head at the thought.

Tanya grimaced, but didn't stop me from talking. And so, I continued.

"That was when I realized I was in love with Bella. It was something unexplainable, to be honest. I thought I still love you, but turns out I just sort of missed what I thought he had. I missed the idea of it, but not entirely us; not you as a person I was romantically involved with. I didn't want to hurt you, but shit happens, you know? I just wasn't in love with you. It took me fucking weeks to get my shit straight and finally make a move on Bella. God, there were times that I almost lost her, and I thank my fucking stars I still have her. And I'll never let her go. Ever! Sorry about my language. Don't tell my mother." I winked at her, trying to lighten the mood.

She gave me a very weak smile. Her shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh.

"I've always tried to win you back…" she said dismally.

I felt a little uneasy upon seeing her like this. I wasn't any good at consoling people and I'm not really into hugging her and all that. She might get the wrong idea again.

So I settled for a pep talk. "Well, look at the brighter side. There's someone out there for you."

She stared on the floor for sometime while I took the chance to enjoy my hot coffee. And I was thinking of how I should casually drop this to Bella. I don't want her to go berserk or there won't be any chances of me entering the world of parenthood.

"Edward… I was just wondering…" Tanya was fiddling with a part of her coat which means she was nervous. "Remember the little talk we had during the wedding?" she waited for my nod before continuing. "Well… I asked you what-what's with Bella and… I just… want to know… Why her? What really is that made you leave me, Edward?"

I knew I had to answer this in some way or another. And… I'll be blunt with her.

I leaned toward her and propped my elbows on my knees, rubbing my chin with a hand. "See, I'm going to be brutally honest here, so are you sure you want to hear what I have to say?"

She nodded and so I began. "Bella is… the only person who can manage to take me away with just one look. There's always something that pulls me to her. It's something uncontrollable and I always found it fascinating – her effect on me.

"It's so strong that I can't feel that way towards any other. It's just… her.

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "I don't know exactly how to put into words what she is to me and our relationship. She is incomparable and no one else comes close to her. She's taken me in so many ways that makes me want to marry her right this instant. She loves me just as I love her, and it's unbreakable." I shook my head with a silly grin on my face, "It certainly is not. We love each other so much."

"And you didn't feel these things for me?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"No." I said, looking straight into her eyes. "Like I've said, Bella only makes me feel this way. What we had was… should I say skewed – in many ways – as to what Bella and I have. I'm sorry but you can't really compare it."

When I looked up at Tanya, her face was expressionless and I know my words are cutting through her deeply. This should be her wake up call. I know I may be going overboard, but she need some reality check. I'm here to make sure things a crystal clear with her. I'm here to ensure that she wouldn't bother Bella and I anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am, but you have to accept the fact that I love Bella more than anything in the world. Tanya, there is no more you and I. There will be no more you and I. I hope you understand that." I gave her a pleading look.

I saw her lips tremble and tears slide down her face.

Crying, great!

I just looked at her while I think of what to say to calm her down.

"Tanya…" I reached out to touch her arm, "Please don't cry."

It took a few more sobs for her to be laughing at herself and dry her tears. "I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically, "I promised to myself I wouldn't cry."

"That's alright." I smiled kindly. "Just don't do it in front of me. You know I'm helpless whenever that happens."

She laughed.

I'm glad she's laughing. I was thinking that she would behave unreasonably and I'd have to yell profanities at her. Glad she wasn't so much pain in the ass. But, there another thing that I'd have to be clear to her.

"Don't laugh just yet, T. Here's a thing, I love Bella and she's very important to me. If you have any shit to say about her, don't resort to your maliciousness. I will find out if you do and you wouldn't like what would happen, if and when I do catch you doing some shit about Bella. I'm warning you. Do not – in any way – hurt her. "

I was looking at her straight in the eyes without any hint of playfulness to convey my message. I still have a huge feeling that something like the articles could be her doing. I still have no proof, but if I get my hands on those, I'll make sure she regrets what she did for as long as she'll leave.

She nodded. "I won't Edward. You have me word."

I was observing her features and her face was blank while her body was rigid.

I tried to shake my speculations away and looked at the time. It was almost seven in the evening. "Well, if you don't have anything more to say, I've got to run, T. Is that okay?"

She shrugged. "Well, I got my answers, so, I guess you're free to go."

"Great. So… uhm…" I stood up, shifting uncomfortably. "I guess I'll see you when I see you."

She smiled and stood up. "It was nice having that talk." She said and extended a hand to me. I gave a small smile and shook her hand before leaving.

I let out a deep breath once I walk through the shop's door. "Well, that was good." I shrugged to myself.

"Edward, wait!" I heard Tanya calling after me as I pulled my car door open.

She walked to my side and I waited for her to speak.

"I just want to ask you a-a s-simple question." She stuttered. I inclined my head for her to continue. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. Then, her ocean-blue eyes stared deeply into my emerald orbs, "Did you ever love me?"

I was astonished with her question and took time for me to gather my thoughts. "At one point I did love you romantically, but most of it I was just in love with the idea of being in love – true love at that."

Her face broke into a smile. "At least you did love me in… some way. That-That's good to know and that's all! Thank you, Edward." She hugged me and I did return it for just a moment. I said goodbye to her with a friendly smile, heaving out a deep breath in my car.

At least that was over.

Thank goodness.

And so I drove home an hour late. Bella, asked me what help me up though seemingly not wanting to press on the subject.

I felt guilty about hiding this from her knowing that if I have my reasons – good ones – she would never argue with my judgment.

I saw the worried looks in her eyes and cupped her face. I said I was sorry. I was sorry for making her wait. I was sorry for not talking to her about Tanya.

Bella looked wonderful in the pink Burberry dress I chose for her. It complements her naturally rosy cheeks. I bet we looked great in the photos considering I was with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

The dinner was absolutely delicious! Bella's cooking and my mother's actually drove my taste buds insane! I made a comment that they should be cooking together all the time. I watched her blush as she was complimented by my family on her great cooking skills.

After dinner, Alice couldn't wait to open the presents so she insisted we do gift exchanging after dessert.

"Did you get her what I told you to?" Alice asked while I we were walking to the living room.

"Alice, butt out of my love life!" I glared.

She called me for the past two weeks, bugging for what I should give Bella for Christmas – which was, of course, something designer. She thought I'd be clueless on what to give her. I don't need her help in this area. I've got it all covered.

"Alright. Since I know you didn't get her that, what are you going to give her?"

I thought about how I was going to ask Bella to move in with me, but it all seems kind of lame right now. I just bought a box with a key in it. How could that be so romantic? It's just… boring! Come to think of it I need Alice's help.

I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking and whispered to her my instructions. "Listen, I need you to get me candles, flower petals, wine, and good chocolate. Not the cheap ones, alright? I need it sometime after noon. Do you hear me?"

"Noted. But," she held up her hands, "promise me no cheap thrills? This is for Bella. You'd want to make her feel really special."

I rolled my eyes at her and chuckled. "Yes, no cheap thrills. I expect you to buy the best of these." She beamed and jumped, "Fabulous!"

"Oh! And one more thing!" I pulled her again to a stop. "This idea totally sucks and is a little devilish, but once I've given your gifts – except Bella – immediately tell everyone you're hitting the sack. Make it seem like it's totally no big and normal that I didn't give Bella anything."

Alice's face scrunched. "So you want us to make her think that you're not giving her anything?"

"Yes. Yeah, I want her to feel a little miffed that I didn't give her 'anything'." Ergo the air quotes. "Knowing her she'd be anticipating and thinking about it since we talked about certain details on gift giving."

"It's Bella. How'd you know she is anticipating something?"

I looked at her and snorted. "Oh please! Bella's still a girl and I know well how her mind works. Oh, and she also knows me well; she knows I wouldn't pass up the lame excuse of a holiday to get her something. Okay, no more questions. Just do what I say."

"What are you, the Grinch? Why are you sucking out the fun of Christmas?" Alice said. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Smurf. Just do what I say, okay? Oh, and tell mom and dad to follow you right after."

Just as Alice was about to say something, my father turned his back at us and gave us a questioning look. "What are you two hissing about?"

"Nothing!" Alice sang and made her way to the living room. I took a seat beside Bella as she excitedly handed out her presents to us. Our parents handed theirs next and I was also overwhelmed with what they gave Bella.

I know how much they love her like a daughter and I appreciate the thought behind the gift. I smiled warmly at them, thanking them for accepting her as the person I love. I could never ask for a better situation than them welcoming her into our small but very loving family.

When Bella gave me her gift I was speechless. It was a collection of our pictures when we were at Masen Island. She also had some shells and other trinkets from the island attached to the photos. It's brilliant! I couldn't ask for anything more perfect. I know how much she worked hard for it as I saw her bury her face in that laptop of hers.

I know without looking at her that she was biting her lower lip in anxiety. I told her not to and that it was the greatest thing I have received. I kissed her passionately, wanting to thank her for the gift. I had to restrain myself from ravishing her then and there.

Alice didn't fail to do her job and immediately announced it was her bedtime after I kissed Bella.

She didn't put a fight or anything – much to my surprise – and claimed she was tired when we got up to my room. It was only after a few minutes that she fell asleep.

I didn't bother changing her clothes after I have showered and laid in bed with her. I thought of telling her about the talk I had with Tanya after I give her my gift. She deserves to know the truth.

I woke up around noon, with Alice's face before mine.

"Shit!" I jolted upright.

"Shh! You'll wake her!" Alice hissed. 'Come here,' her mouth moved.

I gave Bella a kiss on the forehead before walking after Alice in my bath. I closed the door after I walked in and face my sister, annoyed. "Why couldn't you ever wake me nicely?"

She quirked a brow. "Nicely? How do you expect me to wake you up? By kissing all over your face?"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny, little elf. Now, what brings you here?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

She raised a carrier bag in front of my face, "The stuff you asked me for. I put the candles over there and the petals are in there. There is a bottle of white wine and champagne, and the chocolates are downstairs. I also got you a pair of robes and a new bubble bath."

I blinked at the bag she was holding and took it from her. "Why did you buy bath robes and a bubble bath? You don't even know where I have planned to use these."

"Oh please!" she snorted and waved her hand. "Men are easy to read. Well, I've got to go know. We're going to Jasper's parents. Oh, and mom and dad went out – I forgot where though. Anyway, see you!" she kissed my cheek.

"Do you think she knows I've planned something?" I asked, curiously.

She shook her head. "No. Bella's dense at times – you both are, at times. I don't think she has a clue. Good luck!"

"Thank you, Al. I owe you." I smiled at her. "You know, I've been eyeing the latest Baby Dior collection…" she beamed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Alright. I'll hand you my debit card later. Just try not to wipe everything off my account."

"Not today." She winked and left.

How will I ever survive without my sister?

I went right away to work on my surprise. It was an effort putting all the candles in the right places. I thought it had to be aesthetically pleasing that it cost me a lot of time trying to figure out if it looked good where I put it. I also arranged the bottle of wine and box of chocolates which I put on a small table in my bath.

Everything is set and I just need Bella to wake up.

Seeing her peaceful in her slumber, I returned to bed and lay my head on her chest, listening to her heart beat and her steady breathing.

Then I woke as I felt Bella play with my permanently messy reddish brown hair. I then felt her fingers brush against the skin of my face. Then she laughed, as she ran her hand through my hair.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She seemed surprised that I was also awake. I knew she was thinking of why I haven't given her anything when we started conversing. This only proves how much I've come to know this woman in just months of being together.

When I was definitely satisfied when I saw her reaction upon seeing what I have prepared. She seemed really happy that I didn't forget to give her anything.

As we cuddled in the tub, we talked about many things. One of which was Bree. Hearing wonderful and touching words from Bella made me want to adopt the kid more. I will have to settle that with her soon.

Anyway, I felt really anxious about asking Bella what I will in a short while. Fuck I think I was sweating despite being dipped in water. Jesus, I also think my hands are shaking. I kept on stealing glances at her if she noticed I was trying to discreetly getting the box from under a towel near her.

I was fucking shaking as I handed her the small box. My voice also broke a couple of times as I explained what it meant.

She fucking agreed to moved in with me so in return, I fucked her around four times that night, leaving her all sore in the morning.

We spent the next day packing most of my things to make our living in together official. I was so fucking giddy, even whistling as I dumped my clothes in my suitcases. As per usual, my mother was teary eyed when I told her that I will be officially moving in with my girlfriend.

"Atta boy!" my father held up his fist and we both laughed. "I was getting tired of you having to come home once a week to get a new set of clothes. I've been trying to figure out why you still do that every week." Said Carlisle.

"Well, now you don't!" I laughed. Then I heard my mother sniffing and hugged her at the back. "Aww, mom. Don't cry! Bella – we – live only twenty minutes away from here. We'll still see each other most of the time unless you move back to New York."

"I know, I'm just so happy you're with a really great person." She smiled at me.

"She is great, isn't she?" I felt proud of Bella, once again.

Esme nodded. "A very, very great person. Promise me you won't let go of her?"

"Never." I smiled and kissed her.

Bella and I left the house before noon using my Range Rover. This surprised Bella and made her roll her eyes. She still couldn't understand my fascination when it comes to cars.

"I am officially moving in with Isabella!" I sang as we entered the elevator. I keep on saying the word 'official' which annoyed the crap out of Bella.

"Stop it! It's not funny anymore. Now it's stuck in my head!" she rolled her eyes.

I laughed and shut up and didn't sing until we've brought all the boxes and suitcases upstairs. Bella went to fixing _our _walk-in closet right away while I unpacked the DVDs, Blu-Rays, and CDs in the entertainment room. It took us both the whole afternoon to do the unpacking and rearranging.

So for dinner, we just ordered pizza and had some ice cream.

"I'm tired again! How are we supposed to work tomorrow?" she giggled and gave me a bite of ice cream.

"Baby, I have something to tell you." I swallowed and cleared my throat. This is it or never.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to keep things from you, but I just didn't want to spoil Christmas. You deserve to know why I was late the other day. I bumped into Tanya. And the reason why I've been quite out for a few days is she's been asking if we could talk about you know, what happened. She dropped by the office a few weeks ago, I think. And I accidentally answered her phone call a week ago." I explained.

Bella moved away from me and positioned herself facing me. "Go on," she said.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "I actually thought it was a good idea. Maybe if I could get through her thick head, she will finally leave us alone. So I thought about it for days, actually. I also didn't know if you would think of it the way I do. So, anyway, I was actually getting in my car when she called me from behind and asked if we could have coffee. I thought 'What the hell? Let's just get this over with' and agreed to talk to her.

"She wanted to know what happened and I told her how much we hated each other before despite all the wonderful feelings hiding beneath it. She wanted to know why you, and I told her I couldn't put in to words why. There words aren't good enough to justify what you and what we have. She also asked me if I loved her, and I said I did love her romantically at one point, but most of it was just the idea of being in love. Just so you know, I was completely frank and straightforward that everything I said to her basically sums up, 'Fuck off!'."

Bella giggled and took a bite of her ice cream. "What did she say?"

I was surprised that she let out a giggle. "Well, nothing much. She said she always tried to win me back, but we all know that would never happen. Oh, and I told her if she ever did anything to hurt you, I vowed she won't get away with it and would most definitely would regret doing something like that. If ever."

"And did she take things badly?" Bella asked.

"Actually, no. There was no bitch fit and she surprisingly didn't make a fuss. She actually… listened, for the first time."

Bella nodded her head.

I was waiting for her to explode, but she was just eating her Ben and Jerry's. "Baby? Why aren't you saying something?"

"Like?" she arched a brow.

"Why aren't you mad?"

She threw her head back in laughter. "Because there's nothing to be mad at! I know you didn't mean to hide it from me. Besides, I think she wouldn't bother us anymore. Not with you subtly telling her to fuck off."

I'm so glad we are not fighting over this. I said and took the tub from her hand and put it on the table. I quickly hovered over her and kissed her lips.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too." She smiled and kissed me back.

On the last day of the year, Bella and I left for New York before noon.

I told her last night where we're going since she wouldn't quit asking me. At least she doesn't know where we're staying and what I have planned for today and tonight.

She told me she hasn't been to New York for over a year now and was pretty excited about the trip.

We used the private jet so we wouldn't be stuck in the airport. Bella was still getting used to the idea of how much we have and our spending habits.

We landed from at JFK at around just after one in the afternoon. Despite the hour, it's fucking cold out here that Bella was shivering behind her huge and very thick coat. Or I should say, coats.

I was actually fucked since I didn't see this coming. She lived in Forks? And she lives in Chicago! How come her body isn't still fond of the cold?

Fucking snow!

I needed to think fast or else everything will be ruined. Fuck, why didn't I think of this?

I got Bella coffee and told her to sit down while I go to the bathroom. The truth is, I just stayed in a corner, hissing on the phone, giving out orders to my assistant for my new plan. Good thing I'm pretty clever when it comes to surprising Bella.

Fortunately, it took her a cup more coffee to help her warm up a bit. Also, thanks to my slow driving, it took me quite a time to reach our hotel.

"The Plaza?" Bella's eyes bulged out.

"Not just The Plaza. The Penthouse suite of The Plaza." I corrected her.

"How in the…?" she left the question hanging as I waited for her to get down the car.

I shrugged. "I know a lot of people, baby."

I winked at her as we waited for the receptionist to finish all the typing. I was pretty anxious since the last text I received from my assistant was thirty minutes ago, telling me there might be some problem with a few things I've asked her to pick up.

I just hope things work out well.

Both Bella and I gasped as we saw how beautiful and big the suite is. Very luxurious and well kept. It's worth the dent in my bank account, I must say. It surely is worth specially upon seeing the view of Manhattan through the balcony.

"This is… so beautiful, baby! I bet the view will even look better at midnight!" she stood on her toes and kissed my lips.

"Really, you like it?" I was grinning like a fool. She nodded and bit her lip.

"Well, I'm glad you do. I have a lot planned for us today."

"Bring it!" she laughed.

After a few minutes, the masseuses came and we had full spa treatment in the large bathroom. I wanted to jump off my massage table whenever I hear Bella moan when the masseuse hits the right places. I had a hard time thinking of other things than her body and moans to avoid looking like a complete perv, forming a tent.

The things Bella do to me.

After that relaxing massage, it was already dinner time and time for another surprise. I went out first and dialed the room service and told them to bring everything up.

I waited for the busboy to reach our room and told him to hurry pushing the cart. I gave him a fifty after arranging everything quickly and quietly. He did give me a very wide smile and greeted me a 'Happy New Year'.

Just as I took the stem of white lily to hand Bella, the bathroom door opened as I stood before it, hiding the flower behind me.

She quirked a brow. "Okay? What's with that goofy grin?"

I handed her the flower and gave her a peck on the lips. "Thank you," she blushed and smiled. I know how much she loves me, giving her flowers.

"Dinner is served," I said as I gestured with my arm.

I heard her gasp as she saw the different food entrées on the cart and a table we moved by our bed.

"What's all this?" she asked, completely overwhelmed with the delicious smell of different kinds of food.

"Well, I originally planned to take you around the city so we could go eat at my favorite restaurants or food stalls here in New York. The food is damn great here, so I wanted you to experience that. But seeing that you were freezing your ass off back at the airport, I didn't want to torture you that way, so I had my favorite foods brought here." I scratched the back of my neck and bit my lower lip – a habit of hers that I'm slowly getting used to, "Is this okay?"

"Yes, baby. More than okay! Come on, let's eat. These look delish!" she said enthusiastically.

We spent most of the night, tasting everything I had brought in. God, I missed Balthazar's fries! And Yukon Gold's potato pizza! And the Victoria Sandwich Cake from Tea & Sympathy! And a lot more food.

God! I'm in heaven right now, eating all these good, but bad for the body stuff.

Bella really liked everything I got and begged me to bring her to _'s café for more of his Wicked Hot Chocolate. I love that damn thing too much as well and agreed.

"I'm so full!" she dragged the last word. "You are making me fat, Mister Cullen."

I chuckled. "No, I just like spoiling you, Miss Swan. Is that bad?"

She nodded with a straight look on her face. "Very. I'd have to think f new ways to burn the stupid calories I put on tonight."

My face immediately broke into a lopsided smile as I remembered her moans earlier. "I can think of one way that can burn calories in different positions."

I can see her chest rise and fall faster than before and I hovered her at once.

I took her mouth and plunged my tongue into hers. Then I kissed her body down, stopping at her breasts and teased her hard nipples.

I bit, chewed and licked as she moaned in pleasure.

I went back down to her body, kissing and licking, until I reached one of her most beautiful parts. I lowered my head and saw the apprehensive look in Bella's face.

I rubbed my hands on her inner thighs so she would know I want to do it.

Without warning, I ran my tongue up and down against her slit, teasing and circling my tongue around her clit as well. I had her writhing and letting lose within seconds.

Tasting Bella almost made me come.

Fuck she tastes good and never runs out of that sweet liquid coming out of her.

She pulled my hair as I ravished her hard clit with my tongue. By the way she was shaking, I know she's coming in seconds.

After I cleaned up her juices, I kissed my way up and found her mouth. She whimpered, tasting herself on me. Fuck that was hot.

I felt her hand on my shaft moving up and down, aligning it into her entrance.

I penetrated her body slowly, and we both groaned in pure pleasure, feeling each other.

I worked slowly, our gazes, unbreakable.

She bit her lip in a way that would always make me go crazy.

I put a hand to where we connected and slowly circled her clit.

"Edward!" she cried.

I felt her walls tighten around me, making my ready to come as she is.

After a few more slow thrusts, I released and cried out her name.

"I love you." I whispered, still joined together.

She reached for my face and kissed my lips. "I'll always love you."

After burning calories about three times, we wanted to something else and we ended up dancing like a bunch of baboons on the loose.

It was so much fun seeing Bella go wild for a moment, trying to reach the high notes of Aerosmith's I Don't Want to Miss a Thing.

I love seeing her so carefree. I love seeing her blush as she sweated from too much dancing and jumping all over the place. I love seeing her laugh like there's no tomorrow.

"Is there a problem?" she bit her lip.

I blinked a few times, getting my head straight. "Yeah," I smiled, "I enjoy watching you too much."

Her cheeks reddened and she looked at the clock by the desk. Oh my gosh! It's only half an hour before New Year! We've been dancing around for like, two hours! Come on! Get dressed!"

I laughed as she scrambled in the bedroom, trying to figure out what to do first.

"Isabella!" I grabbed her hand. "We don't have to dress up. I am completely fine with us wearing robes. We don't have to dress for anyone. I like it this way. It makes us… unique."

She giggled and jabbed my chest. "Well, it is unique! But are you sure it's what you want?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Okay," she smiled. "I was kind of hoping to dress down since it's only the two of us."

"Good! Because I want to have my way with you right after the countdown." I wiggled my brows at her.

"Perv!" she spat and laughed.

We put on our coats as we went out the balcony to wait for the countdown. The noise was everywhere and we could see several fireworks display in the sky.

Suddenly, we heard people counting down. We both looked at each other with excited expressions. And when the clock struck twelve, people erupted into cheers while the fireworks exploded, creating beautiful flashes of colors in the sky.

"This is how I imagined our New Year – you, me, and fireworks in the background." I said.

"I know. It's even more perfect in our robes." Bella smiled.

I pulled her closer to me, untying her robe and letting it fall on the floor. "Do you know forty-five minutes of _intensive_ foreplay can burn so much calories? And do you also know that having sex in various positions can burn twice as much?"

I didn't let her answer, though.

I dipped my head at once to hers and we kissed passionately.

* * *

**BPOV**

The trip to New York was a bit disappointing. There was a blizzard and Edward and I couldn't get out our whole stay.

Edward was pissed about it and apologized constantly for picking out a bad timing.

"Baby, for the nth time! It is okay! We'll go back in the summer." I kissed his forehead to comfort him. Even if we've been in Chicago for about two weeks now, he's still stressing out about the whole blizzard thing.

"I've got to plan something better." He said, making me roll my eyes. He's always for surprising me, while I'm not really up to it. However, it makes me happy how much effort he puts into it. I'm very appreciative of that. It makes me feel more special and important to him.

Since we got back, our time was spent between work and rearranging _our_ apartment. Edward still wouldn't quit humming or singing 'I'm officially moving in with Bella' or some other crap that's on his mind.

It honestly is stuck in my head.

Edward will have to fly to New York again in the beginning of February for he is needed in the main office. We still have about a week before he leaves.

He's been whining about why Carlisle couldn't just take charge of the Main Office. He's like a child when he argued with his father, but of course he didn't win. And to make things a little worse – for him – we wouldn't be able to spend Valentine's together.

"Come on, Edward! It's not the end of the world! Do we even need to use Valentine's as an excuse to treat each other nicely?" I whined on our way down from the office.

"No. But it gives me an excuse to take you out or buy you something. You know I always use those occasions as an excuse." He laughed.

Yeah, right. Like he never gives me anything just when he wants to.

"Okay, listen," I said, sliding my palms up his chest and leaning my body against his. "We could make our own Valentine's date, just as long as you… hurry back to me."

Edward kissed my lips. "I will. You know I will."

And so, a week after of spending almost twenty-four-seven together, I drove him to the airport feeling really sad that I wouldn't see him for who knows how long. He promised though that he would finish everything needed so he could get home in a few weeks time.

"I'm going to miss you." He said into my hair.

"Me too, baby. I will miss you so much!" I sniffed.

This is the first time since we've been together that we'll be apart. It would be different without him here with me.

He cupped my face and wiped the tears from my face. "Don't fall in love with someone else. Promise me?"

I giggled. "I was made only for you, baby."

"Just as I am." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't be sad, okay? I promise to call and we'll Skype?"

I nodded. "Yes. We will. Don't forget out Skype dates."

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "I love you, baby. I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too, baby! Take care out there."

"I will." He smiled. "You, better take care of yourself. Always lock the door at home. Give me a call." He kissed my lips once again and I waved goodbye at him.

Boy did it feel so lonely when I drove myself home. When Edward called to tell me he's already landed, I didn't let him notice that I was crying. Boy, did I cry myself to sleep that night.

It all just seemed so silly how much I missed him.

Every day for the past thirteen days, Edward and I would talk on the phone or we'd Skype. We always made arrangements for naughty Skype dates, but he's too busy and he really looks like he needs sleep.

He yawned widely and tears actually fell from his eyes.

I felt disappointed that he was pushing himself too hard that he wasn't taking care of himself properly. "Aww, baby. You should be sleeping now. How hard have you been working?"

"No, I'm fine –" he yawned again.

"Baby, go to bed. We can still talk tomorrow."

Usually, he'd protest against my making him sleep early, but tonight, he looked really tired.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked.

I gave him a weak smiled. "Yes, baby. It's alright. Go to bed now. Call me?"

"You know I will." He smiled. "Oh, by the way, what are you planning on doing for Valentine's? Are you having a girls' night out?"

I rolled my eyes at him. He knows I wouldn't want to go out on that day, not without him."No. I just plan to stay home after work. Watch some DVD or whatever while waiting for your call. Why?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "We can talk for a long time together since it's a Sunday. Sleep now, baby. I love you."

"I love you most!" I blew him a kiss and he made me laugh by catching it. "Have a good sleep."

"Goodnight!" I said and we shut down our laptops.

The next day, I was woken by someone knocking on my door, ringing the doorbell and calling my name.

"What the hell!" I said, groggily. I looked at the clock and it was eleven in the morning. I checked my phone to see if Edward has called, none. And I figured, maybe he was the one banging on the door.

I excitedly unhinged the lock of my door, expecting to see Edward, but I was greeted by a jolly Jacob.

"Bella!" he greeted and gave me a bone crushing hug. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Ow! Jake! Can't – "

Jesus Christ! Does he have to do it like Emmett does, every time! When he released me, I sucked in air as if I've never breathed before.

"Sorry Bells." He greened sheepishly at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while I rubbed my ribs.

He rocked on his feet and had this huge familiar grin on his face. "Since I know you're alone, I'm here to take you out. For Valentine's day."

I gaped at him. Trying to figure out what he means.

Jake rolled his eyes and pushed me to my bedroom. "Come on, take a shower. We're going to be late. I have reservation up until noon."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I flailed my arms in front of his face. "I can't just go with you! You didn't even ask me if I want to."

"Like I have to!" he rolled his eyes once again. "How confident of you. No. Sorry, but I would not go out with you. There's nothing you can do to make me go with you." I said indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

He quirked a brow and snorted at me. "Well, let's see," he said, putting a finger on his chin, "I am a man of pure muscle whose height is six feet and five inches. And you're a woman, with a tiny body of five feet and two – "

"Excuse me! I am not _that_ small! My height is five feet, four inches! Four! Jackass!"

"Okay," he laughed. "I stand corrected – you are a woman of five feet, four inches," he emphasized, "with a tiny built. So, tell me, how can I not drag you out of this boring apartment effortlessly? Enlighten me, Thumbelina."

I should be mad at him, but everything seemed so funny all of a sudden. It's like we weren't even okay for a time. Besides, this is Jake. No matter how pissed I am at what he said, I still couldn't pass this up. We haven't been out for a while. I need to get a life outside Edward and work.

"Fine!" I tried to sound annoyed, but failed.

"Good. Now, get moving!" Jake pushed me in my bath and closed my door for me.

After my quick shower, I put on a sweater, jeans, coat and boots. I don't know what Jake was up to, and frankly, I couldn't care anymore. I'm starving.

"This better be good." I warned as he ushered me out the door. "Oh, you wouldn't regret this." He smiled.

When we got to where he was parked, I knew exactly what car Jake brought. Though it's my first time seeing it, I knew it was his because it flashed 'car-enthusiast' as my eyes landed on it – which he is.

Living with Edward has made me pay attention to cars. I still haven't learned much, but I know what's good and what's not. At least I think I do. I wonder what Edward would think of Jake's car. It looks expensive and… it's looks like a toy, really.

"New car?"

"Yeah. She's a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport. A beauty, ain't she?" He smiled. "I had it pre-ordered. I just got it three days ago and I couldn't get my hands off my new baby."

"Oh, so you've replacing the Rabbit now?"

"All of my cars have equal love and attention from me." He laughed.

We caught up with one another, listening to what we have been up to for the holidays. It's been a long time since I've seen Billy too and made a mental note that I need to visit him soon.

Jacob drove down to a familiar street and I knew exactly where he was taking me. "Bello? Really?"

"What?" he looked at me. "Isn't this your favorite restaurant? I thought you love it here?"

I giggled. "I do, Jake. Don't worry." And so, we ate lunch at my favorite restaurant. Fortunately, Mike Newton wasn't there or else I might have to strangle him in front of everyone from that false statement he said on the paper.

"Where to next?" I asked as we stepped out.

Jake took something out of his pocket and held up two movie tickets. "Movies are our thing, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Makes up for Rose, not wanting to watch any sappy movies after our breakdown during A Walk to Remember." He threw his head back in laughter and grabbed my hand to rush to his car.

He bought tickets for The Roommate starring Minka Kelly and Leighton Meister, imagine that! Of course I wasn't expecting him to buy something like… like Gnomeo and Juliet, maybe.

Jacob clearly enjoyed seeing the ladies, especially when they are together which was almost all the time. While I, was cringing because I'm not really a fan of horror or suspense movies. God, I wish I could kill Jacob right now.

When we got out, his grin was wider, and he looked like he just hit jackpot.

"I don't know about you, but I loved it! Man they look so hot together!" he kept on repeating those words for sometime now.

I rolled my eyes at him. Boys.

"You know, if your weren't being so nice today, I would've killed you bringing me in there. You know I don't like creepy, horror-ish stuff!"

"Well, it's my treat so you can't blame me for wanting to watch a movie with great looking girls." He wiggled his brows.

After a few more insults thrown back at each other, we drove to our next destination. The Art Institue of Chicago.

"Holy shit!" I immediately got out of the car. I've been wanting to go to this place for a very long time. And I actually forgot about it for a while, shame. "Are you really taking me here?" I asked, biting my lip in excitement.

"Um. No. We're just passing by." He said sarcastically and shook his head. "Of course we are! What did you think I brought you here for?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I flung myself to him like I was holding on for dear life. He was laughing while he hugged me back and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "Anything for you, Thumbelina."

The whole time I was like Alice in a mall, gushing over small things. I really appreciate this trip Jake took me to. He gave me a tour of the place and completely feel in love with everything. I made a mental note to visit at least twice a year.

"I have to give it to you, this is really great. I'm glad I didn't put up a fight about going. Thank you, Jake." I said sincerely.

He smiled his smile and brushed his hand on the back of his neck. "This is nothing, really. I just want you to be happy. I know how bored you've been without your overly cocky Bastard here." He laughed.

I gasped as he called him 'Bastard'. Only Rose calls him that and when I'm teasing him or pissed. "How did you know about his pet name?"

"Rose." He grinned. It figures.

We walked around and I was completely taken by a painting. It depicts of a mother and daughter. Reminding me once again of my childhood and Bree at the same time. I wonder if we should adopt her. Which reminds me. I have to call her when I get home. We haven't talked for over three days.

She told me she and Edward talks everyday now. I smiled at how my boyfriend can't get enough of her as well. We all fit in as a family – when you look at it. All the more reason for us to adopt her.

"Hey, Thumbelina. Let's go over there. I heard there's a… great piece of art there. Come on!" Jake then tugged my arm and led me to the direction he was pointing at earlier.

He went in a different room with different art works – vases and other decors – on tables. I was looking at the pieces one by one. When I got to the last table, I was surprised to see a pink lily and a note with my name on it.

_Everyday, I love you. Everyday, I miss you. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and see that gorgeous smile on your beautiful face – 7667 _

It brought a smile on my face as I read the note. I missed Edward more and craved for him; his touches, kisses, his smell, his voice… everything about him.

I knew Jacob was up to something the whole time.

I took the flower and scanned the room for Jacob. He was gone.

"Jake?" I called after but no response. "Jacob, where are you?" Again, I looked like I was in those suspense thrillers, looking for their lost friends or siblings.

I then saw a curtain sway and a figure walk in. I followed and called after Jacob, even if I just thought it was him.

When I got in the room had dim lights, and a few large paintings hanging on the wall.

I squinted my eyes to see better while scanning the room for Jacob. I know it was him I saw… or maybe not?

"Jake?" I called again but heard no answer. I opted to send him a text, telling him where I was. As I waited for him or any form of response, I took the opportunity to look at the paintings.

I was lost in all the wonderful colors the abstract painting had and was startled when I heard someone speak.

"I was told I would find you here." Said a voice I would know from miles away. My heart drummed faster and I was afraid to turn around and be disappointed for having such a wild imagination.

"Didn't miss me, eh?" said a voice that can make my knees go weak and create a pool of hot liquid between my thighs.

I turned around slowly and indeed, my face broke into the biggest smile ever.

I couldn't find words to express how happy I am upon seeing the man I love stand in front of me, as breathless and as happy as I am.

We immediately closed the space between us and our bodies crashed against one another as our lips connected.

We held on to each other tightly as we kissed with much ardor.

I missed him so much. Everything about him.

His hand slid in my coat and shirt, touching the skin on my hips. I moaned as his hand travelled down, to where I was aching most to be touched.

I instinctively bucked my hips against his palm. I felt like I was going to explode then and there.

My body longed for him as well.

We finally broke apart and gasped for air. He gave me a peck on the nose and cupped my face. "I missed you. So, so, so, so much!"

"It's too boring without you." I giggled. "I knew Jake was up to something. Where is he, by the way?"

"Out, somewhere. His job is done, so he was free to go." His genuine smile turned into my favorite lopsided one.

He dipped his head on the angle of my neck. "I really missed you," he said dangerously low.

Just feeling his hot breath made me cry out. I wanted him now so bad.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye with much lust and gusto. "Let's get out of here!"

I nodded and we both ran outside.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

**Chicago Tribune **

_**Dating Two at a Time?**_

_Reports just in says that Bella Swan (business man, Edward Cullen's girlfriend of eight months), had been spotted out yesterday with Jacob Black. _

_The two have been seen cozying up at Bello's, walking arm in arm around the theatres and were really close together the whole time. The two were even spotted kissing! (Insert photo on the upper left hand corner)._

_The two were seen at The Art Institue of Chicago, where an insider says Jacob Black prepared something special for her as a Valentine's present._

_Looks like Bella Swan is having the time of her life juggling two of the most eligible bachelors in the world. _

_Edward Cullen is reportedly staying in New York for sometime now, managing the family business._

_Better watch out, Edward or you might have your heart broken._

* * *

***END OF CHAPTER 40***

**Reviews, please? :)**


	41. The Preparation

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT... Thank God I own My Boss, My Enemy, My Lover!

**A/N: Whew! Sorry for the really late post. :( Good news is, I have two chapters for ya peeps!  
Hope you'll like this one.**

**Lotsa lemons here ;P**

* * *

Chapter 41: The Preparation

**EPOV**

Our lips moved feverishly against one another, with our tongues meeting as well.

Fuck, I missed my girl!

I drove as fast as I could to get home from the Art Institute and once we reached our floor, I grabbed her and hitched her legs around my waist.

She let out one of her sexy mewls which always drove me to the edge. Feeling her hands roam around my back, neck and shoulders made me pin her on her door and thrust into her.

She sighed in deeply and pulled away from me. Her eyes bore into mine with too much intensity, "Make love to me…"

And so I did.

Despite the longing to be in her and the desire to fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore, I managed to slow down and be gentle.

I carried her to our room and sat her on the middle of the bed. I kissed her softly with my hands only caressing her face.

I pulled away and removed all the pieces of her clothing. I let my hands touch the smooth skin of her entire body. I loved the sound that came from her when I touched those especially sensitive points of her body.

I pushed her back down to the bed and removed my own clothes. After that, I positioned himself on top of her, kissing her once again with more passion.

After tasting her tongues and lips, I kissed down her body excruciatingly slow.

Bella pulled my face up when she saw me position myself down her pussy.

"Edward, I - "

I shook my head and signalled her to stop talking.

"No, baby. I want to taste you so bad." I can smell the delectable smell from her and it made me want to kiss her pussy right away.

"Besides, I've been..." Lick. "Sexually." Suck. "Deprived." Nip.

Belle grabbed a handful of my hair as my tongue connected with her clit. Bella's moans filled my ears that made me run my tongue up and down her slit. I inserted a finger to play with her most sensitive button. She thrust her hips against my mouth and now, fingers. She was clamping down on me and I knew by the way she was saying my name, she's going to come in just moments. I sucked on her clit that made her release. She moaned my name and panted from the pleasure she felt.

I licked all of her juice off and positioned myself parallel to her.

I pushed away the hair from her face, and looked at her lovingly.

She gave me a smile as I bent down to kiss her. I aligned my dick with her sex and slowly pushed in, letting her warmth wrap me completely.

We moaned at the same time as I began to move.

I moved slowly and carefully in and out of her; our eyes connected as I moved.

It wasn't long until I couldn't hold it any longer. It has been a long time since Bella and I were passionate with one another. I felt the pressure on the tip of my head. Bella's walls clamped down on me too.

"I love you." I smiled as we both let go after a few more slow thrusts. "I love you with all of my being. Until eternity."

Bella kissed my lips and held me tightly to her. "I love you as you love me. Always."

~O~O~O~O~O~

I woke up, feeling ecstatic as I hugged a sleeping Bella closer to me. I'm so fucking elated that I got to spend time with her after two full weeks of not holding her… touching her… Damn, I went insane!

I was dreading my whole stay in New York.

I was fucking working and tired all the time that I could barely keep myself from yawning when I talk to Bella on Skype.

We weren't even able to push through our kinky nights.

I hated being away from her, really. The time apart, the distance, the longing… The fact that I couldn't cuddle next to her in bed or kiss her goodnight.

It frustrates me every fucking time I see her face fall down because I was too tired to function.

At some point during my stay, I thought about the difference it would make if we were married. Well, to be honest, it came across my mind a lot, not only at _some point_. I don't know what brought that about, though.

I don't think there would be much difference. I'd miss her more, knowing she's wearing two rings that signifies she's mine and I'm wearing one, signifying I'm hers. Only hers.

It seemed fucking hot, even by just thinking of her, having my name – hyphenated or not. I don't fucking care as long as she's mine.

But was she ready for marriage? A husband? A family?

We've just moved in together officially – yes, I had to say that – for a few weeks and I'm afraid it might she might think I'm rushing her into something big.

Marriage is a lifelong commitment. I intend for ours to be that way, and I'm not sure if she is ready for it. I, on one hand, am ready for it. Heck, I'd get down on one knee right this very moment if I've gotten any inkling that she wants to marry me. I'm ready for anything just as long as I get to spend and share my life with Bella, and have kids with her – with or without marriage. I'd do whatever she wants!

Knowing when the right time to propose now, is an issue for me.

Shit, I don't want to surprise her too much that it would make her say 'No'.

Ah hell! I just have to find a ring first then I'd figure out the rest along the way.

Anyway, I've only managed to beg three days off from work. My father finally gave his approval after I threw a bitch fit in the office when he came to visit. He was taken aback by how I reacted and holy hell did he made good fun of me.

He said he was expecting only few more days until he saw me on my knees in front of his door in our home in New York, begging off work.

It wasn't funny, actually, but I get to see my woman anyway. I used the private jet so I could get to her fast.

A few days ago, I asked Jacob Black to do something for Bella. Knowing they haven't spent time in a while, Bella misses him, too.

If he didn't try to steal my girl from me or break my relationship, then I'd grow to like him. I think.

I fucking swallowed my pride when I called him one afternoon. Although, I am thankful for he agreed to what I have planned.

Bella stirred around me and I saw she was awake.

Her hands automatically wove into my pool of hair and pulled me down to her. My girl wants more and I couldn't say no. Not ever.

Bella worked from home that day. We actually spent the whole day fucking and making love. I could not phantom how good and fucking hot she felt wrapped around my dick. I'd fuck and make love to her over and over if those were the last things I do.

Since it was Valentine's Day, like we have discussed, we decided to disregard the occasion for we will have a special day set – just for the two of us.

"What should we call it?" Bella asked as she took a bite.

I really didn't know what to call that 'date day'. She's such a girl.

"Uhm, Love Day? Love Date?"

Bella burst into a guffaw that she actually pounded on the table while doing so. "Love Date? Seriously?"

I should feel annoyed since she was the one who came up with the lamest idea of naming that day, but she has the right to laugh; it's a shitty name. "Well, let's see if you can top that?" I chuckled.

She shook her head, still shaking in laughter. "No. I don't want to get rid of that term. I think it suits us."

I grinned at her. "I bet you find me even more brilliant now."

"Yeah, okay!" she said mockingly.

We were surfing the internet for random stuff when Jared sent an instant message.

**iamjaredthegreatest: Dude! Have u seen?**

**edwardcullen: Seen what exactly?**

**Iamjaredthegreatest: The new scandal! You IDIOT! BTW ur name is sooooo yesterday! Told ya to change it**

**Iamjaredthegreatest: Derp**

**Iamjaredthegreatest: Freak**

**Iamjaredthegreatest: Geek**

Bella laughed at Jared's continuous messages and also, at my user name. "He's right. You're so old school, you know. And what is he talking about?"

"Yeah, yeah!" I rolled my eyes at Bella, "I don't know. That's what I'm asking him."

**edwardcullen: What is with the scandal?**

**Iamjaredthegreatest: Yeah… sometimes try gettin' outta that rock u guys call home**

Jared then sent a link to sites like the Chicago Sun Times, Just Jared, TMZ, People and other gossip, magazine and newspaper websites. Fuck, it had another article about Bella and this time, she's accused of cheating on me.

With Jacob Black.

"Oh my God!" Bella said as she read what was written on the websites.

I was mad.

Not only were they invading my privacy, but they were painting Bella a bad image. Fuck this is all so screwed.

"Edward, baby, I swear I'm not cheating on you. I-We-It… It was just a friendly gesture because I was so excited he brought me to the Art Institute, but it wasn't like w-we were cheating on you! Baby I will never do that to y – "

I cut Bella off by kissing her lips.

I wanted her to know that I would never doubt her. Not with Jacob Black or any other guy. She has my complete trust.

We broke off, both panting and light headed from the passionate kiss we shared.

Bella was silent and she avoided my gaze. I knew she's hurt by this incident and I vowed to myself I wouldn't let this slip away. Not again. We've been tolerating this shit far too long. I know someone I know is behind this. And I'm going to have my suspicions confirmed.

I cupped Bella's face and forced her eyes on mine. I saw the tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks. "Baby, it's okay. I believe you. I know you won't do anything to hurt me and I won't do anything to hurt you either, or make you sad. I know how much you love me."

Bella didn't speak and I let her tears flow as I pulled her to my lap and let her head rest on my chest.

I whispered over and over to her how much I love her and hugged her tightly to me.

"Who is doing this to me? I mean, is this karma for my being a total bitch in the office? God, I don't even know what to think!" Bella said.

I'm fucking mad about this. I wanted to find out who's behind this shit and I'd be making him or _her_ pay back, big time for this.

"Baby, I promise I'll find it out soon. I'll do everything in my power to get under this one."

Bella smiled weakly at me and held my hand in hers. "Please do. I don't want any more of this. It's getting out of hand. We should've done something at once. I wasn't expecting things to go this far."

I heaved out a heavy breath. "I know. And those fucking morons will pay for it. I swear, Isabella. I will get to the bottom of this."

"I just want to get over with this."

I kissed her forehead. "We will. Let me just call my lawyer."

And so I did. I furiously explained to him what I wanted to be done with those fucking companies who published the most recent article and I asked him to hire a good private investigator to get around all of this bull shit.

Bella seemed to have calmed down when I followed in our room.

I scooted beside her and we talked to Bree again before heading to bed. She told us about her friend, Adam, who was adopted just before our Skype date with her.

I noticed Bella became impeccably sad after our Skype date with Bree. We got ready for bed and everything, but she still had that sad look on her face.

She snuggled close to my chest and I hugged her tight, trying to comfort her. "Want to share something with me, love?"

It took her a while to say anything. I already have a gist of what she was feeling and the reason behind it.

I felt her shoulder rise as she took in a deep breath. She then sat up, facing me. "I don't get it." Said she.

"What?" I prodded.

It took her a moment to say something again, while I caressed her cheek. "I just… Bree. She… She's one heck of a child and I don't know why no one has tried to adopt her or just-just take a look at her and see how bright she is!"

I smiled sadly, "Baby, I have the same question in mind. I think though, if we wait for a little while, the right parent or parents will come to her."

She bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from crying, but I caught a tear run down her cheek.

It broke my heart.

"Baby, we'll do something about it, I promise." I kissed her lips and pulled her down to my chest, comforting her as she snuggled on my chest.

"I'll let you hold on to that." She said with a happier tone as she kissed my chest.

"I will," I smiled. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you more baby."

With Bella's little breakdown, it made me more determined to pursue what I have been thinking of for many weeks now. I made a mental note to talk to Jasper tomorrow to take action.

I know how much Bree means to Bella now, especially how Bree means to me, so I hope Bella would like my little surprise.

The next day, I brought Bella to the office. I had to make sure she was feeling better before I left her alone. It bothered me though, about how people stared at her. Our relationship wasn't inconspicuous anymore, so why the stares?

Oh, right! The fucking rumors.

I gave the employees a warning glance and by the way they scrambled and looked away from me, I hope they do back off the entire day.

After that, I drove to my siblings' home. As soon as I parked in front of their house, I heard Alice's gleeful greeting. "Edward! You're here!"

I rushed to hug her so she wouldn't run to me. "Jesus Al! You're going to give me a heart attack! Didn't your doctor say to take things down?"

Alice giggled. "She did, but we're just excited to see you."

I kissed her cheek and shook my head. "Where's Jasper?"

Alice pointed me to their kitchen and I asked if I could steal her husband for awhile. Jasper brought me to his den and there, we talked.

I told him what I wanted and being the good lawyer that he is, he said he'd get the things I've asked him to do in no more than three months. I couldn't thank him enough for doing this for me. I know what I asked for is not an easy thing to, but I put it all in his hands.

I spent the whole day with Alice and my mother, asking me everything about New York.

"Everything is fine and hectic," I sighed.

"What about the gala? Did Chloe follow everything I told her to do? She hasn't called me today; I'm expecting her call, by the way. I'm worried she might have some trouble or something." Alice said while my mother giggled and rolled her eyes.

Our company will be celebrating its seventy-fifth year this spring - sometime in the latter half of April. In line with that, we'll be launching our new department which will be on handling celebrities – PR stuff for them and all that.

I hated the idea, but my parents sees it as a good thing, so I can't do anything about it, but be the good son who follows their every whim.

Well, I hate it because it requires of me to work with Tanya.

"I'm sure everything is under control." Mom patted Alice's shoulder. "Is it?" she then, looked at me pointedly.

I rolled my eyes at two of them. "Will you guys relax? Everything is fine. Jeez! I would've appreciated if you asked how _I was_ doing."

"Well then, how are you my dearest son?" Our mother said teasingly.

I chuckled at her mocking tone. "I'm fine, dearest mother." And so, we conversed over our lunch. Alice went to use the bathroom. Again.

"Bella? How is she? How are the two of you doing?" My mother asked while taking a bite from her pecan pie.

I smiled upon hearing Bella's name. I always do that. "We're fine, actually. We're great! I can't thank her enough for being so patient with me."

"I thank Bella for her patience too. You were an idiot for taking too long to bust that pretty ass of yours to make a move on her." My mother winked as I gaped at her. It was about the most vulgar thing she has said in my entire lifetime.

She giggled. "What?"

I blinked and shook my head, laughing with her. "Okay. That was… something? Anyway, I… just missed her so much when I was in New York. Sometimes, I think I'd go insane. I hate the fact that I don't get to talk to her as much as I'd like to; it's either I was short in time or I was dead on my feet. I feel so… crushed when I see her face fall down every time I can't help but let out a yawn." I sighed. "That's why I bust this 'pretty ass of mine' everyday to get home to her as soon as I could making me damn tired, but if I don't work overtime, it would take longer for me to get back. What the fuck! I don't really know what to do now! It's all so crazy!"

"Language." My mother chided.

"Wait, you can say the word 'ass' but I can't say 'shit'? Don't you think it's unfair?" I teased her, but she swatted my hand away from hers.

After a while, she reached for my arm and rubbed it softly. "I know what you feel like, honey, but it's life. You and Bella have the same work ethics and I know very well she understands what and why you have to do what you've got to do. Love is about making a little sacrifices from time to time. You can't always be together, Edward. Even when you are married, you can't always be together. Distance can be a good thing – from time to timel, that is. Do you know how much it feels so good to see one another after a time of separation; it's like hitting you in the face, making you realize how much you love him over and over again." My mother sighed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes at her, trying to mock her, but it's true. The when I saw Bella at the Art Institute, I thought she couldn't have been more beautiful and my heart swelled as she molded perfectly into my arms.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I smiled sheepishly at my mother in reply.

Yeah. Especially when you're married… I liked that idea.

We were quiet for a moment, until I choked on my own pecan pie, hearing the words come from my mother's mouth. "So, tell me honey, when are you gonna put a ring on it?"

She hit my back pretty hard and gave me my glass of water. "Oh, for crying out loud, Edward Anthony! What had you choking by what I said?"

I gulped down some water and cleared my throat before speaking. My mother keeps on saying things that catches me off guard. Is this a sign of menopause or some hormonal imbalance in women during their fifties?

"Nothing, mom. I just…" I drifted into my own thoughts.

I want to, but I need to make sure Bella wants the same things with me. Considering I'd be getting a big package soon – another big package, by the way, not my dick. Yeah, I'm conceited that way.

"I'm fifty-four, Edward. I'm not getting any younger. I want to see my future beautiful grandkids with you and Bella." She looked me straight in the eye and I just couldn't agree more with her.

I looked away from her and mumbled to myself. "Yeah. Me too…"

"Hey," my mother nudged me, "I'd be happy to give her this," she waved her ring finger, flashing the heirloom ring, "just tell me when and I'll have it cleaned at once. And, I know she wants to marry you too. She once told me."

I didn't let my mother's last words get into my head because I know it was too good to be true.

I looked at the ring and the rock sitting on it. It screamed perfect and simple for Bella despite the (big) size of the eighteen carat, cushion cut rock on the pavé platinum band. I remember it has sixty diamonds surrounding the huge rock sitting on the middle. It was simple yet extravagant.

Bella would also love it because I wouldn't spend a dime on the ring.

I smiled at my mom and leaned over her to give her a kiss. She's the best mom anyone could ever have.

When Alice returned, it was just about fifteen more minutes until she claimed she needed to go to the rest room again. I just don't understand why they pee too much when they are pregnant. My mom told me to be patient will Alice or she'd take back what she said about the ring a while ago.

I know she was just messing with me.

After spending time with them, I picked up Bella from work and she was happier than this morning.

As soon as she got in the car, I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her heatedly. "I missed you." I said, in between kisses.

Bella moaned, making me grip on her tighter before she pulled away. "I'm going to miss you."

I sighed and looked at her lips, pouting at me. Again, my heart was wrenched. "I'm sorry baby." I pulled her to me.

"It's okay, I understand why you have to do it."

I chuckled at her disgruntled tone. "I promise to be home sooner than this. I'm sorry it's taking so long."

"No need to rush things. Now, take me damn home Annoying Bastard. I want to eat some food."

"Yeah, in an hour or two I've made reservations."

I brought Bella to The Berghoff Restaurant. It was both our first times to dine in there and the food was great, just like Alice said.

"You know, with all the food I consumed for dinner, I think I need to burn a lot of calories." Bella hinted which I picked up really fast.

"Oh, well burn everything off, baby." I smirked and sped off to our home where we burned over a million calories that night... and early morning.

Bella was giving me this pout while I packed my things in my overnight bag. It made it so hard to leave her.

As I zipped my bag close, I looked at her, staring away from me.

I climbed up to bed, pulled her back to me and spooned her.

"Baby, I love you and I will never leave you. You're the only one made for me." I said to her.

She didn't respond for a while before turning her body to me.

She reached for my face and pushed the hair away from my face. "I know," she smiled, "I love you too. And it's time for a trim."

I chuckled at her timely humor and gave her a kiss on the lips. Nothing too sensual or I might end up not coming back to New York. Carlisle will strangle me then.

Bella and I walked hand in hand as she walked me to the doors of the airport. I hugged her tightly once again and inhaled her delicious scent.

"God, I'm gonna miss you!"

"Me too, baby. Take care, Handsome Bastard. Don't push yourself too much, I'll be waiting." Bella smiled at me.

"I promise I won't make you wait for too long." I kissed her lips and we whispered our 'I love you's.

As usual, the flight to New York was short one and I went straight to the office.

I was glad that I'd seen significant progress when I read the reports given to me. It only shows how well I've trained my people. Thank goodness or else I might have to shoot them one by one.

The company's new department will be ready to launch this spring. The only thing left to polish is contacting celebrity managers to confirm the contract signing and for us to also know whom we will be representing and vise versa.

I've decided to take things a little slow at work so I could get to talk to Bella more often. Bella and I have yet to have our kinky nights for we (well, she, actually) said it was better to do the naughty stuff in person and I agreed. It is, don't get me wrong, but now that I think of that agreement, I want to strange myself. I've been looking forward to doing some naughty shit over the internet with Bella, how in the hell did I think that way?

More sexual frustration for me, damn it.

And so, two weeks passed quickly, with me jacking off almost every night with the image of Bella's almost sheer tank top and boy-legs for her sleep wear. One night, I almost shot my cunt out upon hearing Bella's voice and the look on her face, how she moaned when she ate that Chinese food she loves.

Jesus, she was killing me and she didn't even know it.

For the past two weeks, my work here is good. Things are getting done quickly and properly. On one hand, Jasper was still working on what I asked him to do, but it was expected. I know he's doing his best to make the process a lot easier and shorter.

And for the past two weeks, I was going insane over not seeing, smelling, or touching Bella.

"Lighten up, baby. I don't want to see you sad while you're away from me." Bella said as I was bitching out on this whole stay in New York.

"Yeah… I just miss you so much." I pouted.

"I miss you too, baby. Listen, if you continue whining and moping, I won't show you my surprise."

"Surprise?" I arched my brow. I saw her face redden, which made my curiosity peak. "What surprise?"

She grinned at me and said, "You'll know soon, baby. Don't worry."

"Yeah? How soon is soon?"

She shrugged and played coy. "Just wait. Your patience will be rewarded."

I liked the sound of that. I actually had my hopes for a kinky night up. Edward Junior started to stand up and I immediately throbbed to be inside Bella. "Alright then, I guess… Surprise me?"

Bella giggled at my hesitance we talked until midnight.

The next day, which was already the first day of March, was a bad day for me.

Someone decided to fuck up the printing of documents that was forwarded to me. Then someone spilt coffee on me – hot coffee, by the way. It fucking burned my chest off, almost. And then, someone decided to fuck up the schedule we have for the next two days.

Fucking Christ!

It was chaotic. Beyond chaotic, even!

I was venting everything out to Bella as the whole morning fucked up, big time! She told me to calm down and go home instead of staying in the office which might make me shoot my own head in frustration and annoyance.

I told her I will in a few hours. I wanted to at least finish things I could before I head out.

Talking to my girlfriend was a relief in many ways. She managed to say the right things to make me calm down or make me feel better. I truly love her for that.

I left the office much earlier than expected. I drove down to Jacques Torres' restaurant to have get a cup of his Wicked Hot Chocolate and some of his chocolate covered cheerios. He was there and we talked for a little bit. I haven't seen him in months, but he's one of the people who helped me with my surprise for Bella. I couldn't thank him enough for that.

When I got home, Bella called me on my iPhone.

"Hey baby!" I said, my smile spreading on my face. "Hey yourself, babe. How are you?" she asked.

I took a deep breath before answering. "I'm… better. Now that I'm talking to you, I feel a load better."

"That's good," she smiled with a glint in her eyes. I was suspicious also by the tone in her voice which I made me look at her quizzically.

"You went home early." I stated as I saw our bedroom in the background. "I am. Baby, could you do me a favor and turn on your laptop. Since we're both home, let's put the iChat to good use."

"Alright then. I'll just get it from my bag. Ring me there?" I asked and she nodded. I didn't ask further questions for we rarely used are Mac laptops since we have a different one provided for by the office.

Bella finally called me after a while and I accepted it. She appeared then, only in a fucking sheer lingerie which didn't cover much of her body and made me fucking hard at just a glance. Her boobs were spilling over the cup of her bustier, holy fuck.

I swear, I think I came right then and there.

Bella, who saw my clearly astounded reaction smirked and cleared her throat. "Hey big boy."

I was just able to open my mouth, but I was unable to say anything.

"I have a something to tell you." Bella smiled and leaned back on the headboard, exposing her barely covered pussy. She's killing me.

"You see, the other day, I was feeling... a little lonely. I didn't have anyone to cuddle to... or talk to late at night... I didn't like the lonely feeling so I decided to... get myself a new friend." she smirked.

Fuck, is that friend a...

"Here's my new friend, Edward. I wanted you to meet him." She waved a vibrator on her camera and my eyes bulged out.

HOLY SHIT, THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUN NIGHT!

"Why don't you say hello?"

"H-Hello!" I wave idiotically at the screen.

"Good." Bella chuckled. "Now, I was wondering... would you like me to do some... things with him? Is there anything in your mind?"

My dick ached to get out of my pants as I took in what was happening. I slightly shook my head to let me collect my dirty thoughts.

"Yes," I cleared my throat, " I have something in mind; I just want you to think of me while you play."

Bella nodded and smiled. "As you wish."

She started by removing her bustier top, releasing her perky breasts. She ran her fingers to her hardened nipples and down her body. She then went to remove her panties, leaving only the garter that she was wearing.

"Fuck..." I let out as I Bella was completely bare. She usually had some left from her waxing trips. Fuck, it was driving my cock wild.

I squirmed in my seat, definitely adjusting to my hard wood. I wanted to taste her so bad.

Bella let out a small giggle as she saw my screen shake a little. I then chose to put my laptop on the bedside table and lay on my bed, facing the laptop.

"What do you want me to do now?" Bella asked all too innocently.

"I want you to use your fingers first."

She did what I told her to. She licked her fingers hungrily before running her hands down her body. She then spread for me, giving me a great view of her.

"Play with your clit." I said. It is one of Bella's favorite ways of foreplay. It always made her scream out my name.

I licked my lips as she played with it. She bit hers, while she pinched and rubbed her clit.

I can see her pussy getting wet from all what she was doing with just one button, making me tell her what to do next. "Dip your fingers in your pussy."

She then moved her fingers along her folds before carefully inserting one.

"Use two." I said.

And she did.

"Imagine it's mine baby. I feel so fucking turned on feeling the heat from your pussy."

She moaned and it drove me wilder. I couldn't take it anymore so I quickly stripped off. And held my throbbing dick.

"Faster." I said.

She did what I toled her to and she I could see her fingers are very slick. By the way she was breathing and by the way her pussy looked, I knew she was coming.

"Stop." I said.

She stopped, panting with a confused look on her face.

I wanted to torture her just a little bit.

"Get your toy." She took it and I stopped her right before she put it in her pussy. "No, Isabella. Your clit first. The lowest setting."

She nodded and switched her new bunny first.

She bit her lips once again, letting out a small moan of satisfaction. I let her play with herself, until I noticed again that she was about to come.

"Stop." I said once again.

I saw a flicker of irritation on her face. "Yes, Edward?"

"Slide your little friend in you."

When she did, she now let out a moan. She adjusted a bit to it, before pumping it in.

"Highest setting, Isabella." I said.

And when I heard something click, her breathing hitched at the same time.

"Make yourself come."

Bella's only response was a long, enticing moan.

Watching her play with her toy made me pump myself a little faster. Seeing something new and different was a fucking turn on.

I let out my share of moans as I ran my hand up and down my length.

Bella's back arched and her chest rose up and down faster.

She was coming.

"Isabella..." I closed my eyes, letting her moans fill my mind, bringing me close to oblivion.

She let out a scream of pleasure and I opened my eyes to see her shivering upon reaching her climax.

"Edward..." she said out of breath, making me release the same time she did.

We both finished catching our breaths.

I let out a small laugh as I looked at the warm mess I've done that landed on my stomach and bed.

"Someone's gonna have to clean up." Bella laughed too.

"Yeah... I tend to make a mess out of things when I masturbate." I winked.

Bella rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ugh, I know! So disgusting!"

"Hey!" I said, feigning hurt as she mocked me.

Bella laughed and slid her body down the bed.

"Baby, thank you. You gave me the most pleasant and lustful surprise I could ever imagine."

She smiled. "It's the least I could do to make you feel better."

"I appreciate it. So much. Another fantasy, check!"

Bella threw her head back in laughter at my enthusiasm. We talked a little more before she told me she was sleepy. We said our good nights and hit the sack.

The next day, I felt rejuvenated from having seen Bella make herself cum. I couldn't erase everything from my mind. Every moment kept on replaying in my head.

I was feeling a lot better than yesterday. I managed to resolve everything due to my better mood. I knew people were surprised by how calm I seemed after the disaster yesterday, I was, too.

Since Bella and I have been together, we mellowed down at work. Both of us, trying to find the balance between being a heartless boss to a strict but considerate one. I'm glad that we're helping each other out in finding a better and new way to communicate with our co-workers.

On Friday night, I stayed overtime in the office, getting more things done because I miss Bella so fucking bad and I want to rush to Chicago. While I was reading some paperwork, someone knocked on my door and I assumed it was Mrs. Cope with my coffee – who insisted to stay with me here until I went home.

Oh dear God, the creeps she sent me with her wink.

"Thanks," I mumbled without looking up as she put the cup on my desk. I reached out at once and my taste buds came alive and shocked when I tasted the Wicked Hot Chocolate.

I looked up to ask how in the world she got this, but to my surprise, my girl, in all her goddamn beauty, was standing in front of me.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

I was gaping at her in shock, thinking if everything was real. I shook my head, trying to shake all hallucinations away, but there she was, now in front of me.

"I'm here baby. You're not dreaming." She giggled. Then I grabbed her and she fell on my lap still giggling.

I just had to touch her to know if she was real. I instantly put my face on the junction of her neck and shoulder, smelling her floral scent that always drove me crazy. "God, I missed you…" I said, kissing up and down her neck.

She let out a deep breath and cupped my face in her hands. "I missed you, too. Surprise!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and kissed her lips for God knows how long. I missed the taste of mint from her tongue. I missed her hands on my hair, neck… on my body. I just missed her!

Bella will be staying over the weekend and will leave on Monday morning. She told me she has been planning this trip for a while and that she wanted to do something for me as well.

I laughed at her stories about my sister driving everyone crazy with her imbalanced hormones. Jasper can't calm her down for not more than ten minutes. She was more restless and excited than she ever was.

"I swear your sister's having the worst case of sugar rush!"

I laughed again at her comment. She also told me how she's been avoiding her the past week because she didn't want to lie about not wanting to go out and bust her surprise for me.

My Bella is damn sweet.

It was a little less than three weeks since we last saw each other and I'm so glad she thought of coming over. It was nice to be surprised by my girlfriend. I could live for an eternity with us, doing this like these for one another.

"So, this is your office?" she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

I nodded tentatively. "Yeah. My, um, office."

She stood up and walked slowly around my long and massive mahogany table, brushing her fingers on the edge. She stopped on one end and removed her coat, revealing her body in a skin-fitting corset mini dress that cut just inches below her hips, revealing her fuck long legs. Her breasts were pushed up, making them look much, much bigger and tasteful.

My dick stood in attention right away.

She walked painfully slow to the edge and bent over, her dress, hitching up revealing her smooth, round ass. She looked beautiful the way her hair fell over her shoulders and sprawled across her back.

I must have flooded the room with my drool.

"Has this been christened?" she turned to me all innocent-looking.

It took me forever to get out a coherent answer from me. My mind was filled with pure lust at this point. "N-N-No… Never. I mean-no, not-not yet."

She gave a small shrug and turned her face to me. "What are you waiting for, big boy?"

It took me only seconds to reach for her and fuck her senseless in my office.

Another one of my fantasies came to life. Amen.

I took Bella to my favorite places in the city the next day. Just like I planned to the first time we went here. I knew she missed New York since she stayed her for four whole years during her undergraduate studies.

The next day, it was her turn to show me around her favorite spots in New York. I know it may sound ignorant of me, but it was my first time eating from those trailers or whatever you call them. The only thing I've eaten from something like those was just a hotdog.

Bella rolled her eyes at me for my 'expensive and extravagant' taste in food. I was surprised to see French, Japanese, Chinese and other cuisines made from just a trailer. It was such an experience and fuck, the food tastes great! Bella managed to knock me off my feet once again.

Well, I guess I don't know New York that much.

Alice called over the weekend, confirming her suspicions of Bella secretly flying to New York. It worried the fuck out of me when I saw her crying through my phone screen, gushing about how sweet we are to one another. Bella couldn't help herself from bellowing out her laughter and promised my sister to bring her something sweet when she went back to Chicago.

Alice is due on the last week of this month, March. And I have to make sure all of my work here will be done by then. I wouldn't want to miss my sister giving birth to their first child. I wanted to be there also to support her and Jasper, and my parents.

"I'm really excited to see their baby." Bella said.

"I'm excited too," I smiled. "I wonder if he'd be just as energetic as his mother is."

"Or as calm as his father is," Bella added. "Yes, yes. I wonder what he'd be like with two complementing parents." I chuckled.

"Or he could be like his Annoying Bastard of an uncle."

I threw my head back in laughter at Bella's comment and she joined in after a while. "No, I think not. Let's reserve that for our kids."

I swear Bella's face lit up like the stars when I said 'our kids'. This made me think a part of a recent conversation I had with my mother will most likely to happen soon. Real soon.

I drove Bella to the airport with a heavy heart, but we both knew it wouldn't be too long the next time we see each other again.

She saw the progress we were making in the office and confirmed that I'd be able to come home in time for my nephew's birth. "Hurry back to me, Handsome Bastard."

"I will, love." I chuckled and kissed her lips. "I love you, _to infinity and beyond_!"

Bella laughed at what I had said, but I knew she was touched by it. "That's so cute, baby. I love you too, _to infinity and beyond_!" she mimicked Buzz Lightyear. "I have a feeling that would be our thing."

I nodded, hoping that silly but very meaningful phrase of mine will stick with us through forever. "I hope it will. Now, take care of yourself, alright? I'll be home soon! Save your love only for me, will you?"

"Only you can have me, babe. I love you!" she kissed me. "I love you too!" And I kissed her back.

After dropping my girlfriend off the airport, I went on with my routine of working then hurrying back home to talk to Bella and Bree, if she's free to talk to me or us, do a little more work, then head to bed.

I called Jasper sometime that week and asked about how everything was going with the favor I asked him to do for me. He said it everything was going on smoothly and with the strings he pulled, we'll be able to do some signing probably sometime next week. Then we will be doing the court appearances next month and settle everything faster than we have thought it would take.

It was great news, actually. I smiled as I saw my wallpaper – a picture of Bree and Bella chatting over the internet, both smiling for me. I hope things will turn out good for us.

The thought of proposing to Bella has been playing in my head for almost every day since my mother and I talked about it.

I'm afraid she might be overwhelmed with the idea of being a fiancée or wife and a… Well, that would be a shock, but I know how much she wants to be someone like that. I know it. Even if it doesn't make sense right now, I know she'll do one heck of a job when the time comes for me to tell her about that specific… _job_.

Unlike what I did when I was to tell her I love her, I won't ever do the same mistake of making her feel unwanted for trying to surprise her. Bella is very simple and down to earth, so it wouldn't be hard to do anything for her. She practically accepts anything – expect when it comes to work.

I promised myself that I also would not take too much thinking and waiting for the right time. I just had to follow my gut feeling which is most often than not, right.

Well, my gut feeling says I should wait for everything to be settled, which would be in time for the company's 75th anniversary. I guess I'll wait for that. I do want _some _things settled before asking her hand in marriage.

The next week, Jasper flew to New York with the documents, as promised.

"Hey man! Thanks for doing this." I said as I greeted him.

"Yeah, it's no problem." He smiled, "So, where are we doing this?"

"We'll head to the house and do the signing there. You'll run through it with me first, right?"

He nodded and I drove from the airport to our home in New York.

The documents Jasper brought here is for what I promised Bella. She made me promise to do something about Bree's situation and I'm making good on it. That's all I'm saying for now.

Jasper read every piece of paper with me and explained everything I didn't understand. We also discussed my few contests to be addressed by the other side's lawyer so it would be arranged in the final documents. Fuck, we spent more than a day of reading those fucking papers. We started around ten in the morning and ended sometime after lunch the next day. We barely slept the night so Jasper could make it to his three o' clock flight.

"So, are you prepared for more sleepless nights?" I asked as I drove.

"I've been having sleepless nights since Alice started having mad cravings for crazy stuff! Man, you don't even know the half of it! Her, being pregnant quadrupled her energy level. Sometimes I think I can't keep up with her anymore." He shook his head with a smile on his face.

I want that too. I want to be able to give Bella whatever it is she's craving for at God know what hour. I want to be able to go to her with her doctor visits and be with her during her labor… I just want it so bad right now. "Yeah, but I know you; you'll always keep up and you won't miss that opportunity."

"Never." He smiled. "Well, are you? Are you really ready to enter the same track both Alice and will in just a few weeks?"

A few weeks.

I sighed as I let my mind digest that idea – well, I hope it wouldn't be just an idea. "You know, I wouldn't hesitate about that particular decision I made. The only thing I regret is waiting this long before doing something about it. Besides, I think at thirty, I'll be able to be that type of person. I know it's hard, but I'm ready. I… just hope Bella is as ready as I am."

Jasper let out a laugh. "Edward, come on man! She was able to have Riley under control, which no one else could besides you and his parents, you think she's not ready for it? You may not see it but I see how much she adores children, not just Riley."

"I know, but they are not ours or hers." I said. But Jasper's right, though. Riley is… well, very choosy with people and he can be very determined for a four year old. But Bella managed to win him over effortlessly.

"You'd do a great job. Both of you." Jasper patted my shoulder.

"You will, too. You're lucky you're having a son. If you were to have a girl, I can't imagine how my sister will be with all the shopping she has to do." Jasper groaned and murmured something in agreement.

After dropping him off, I went to the office and made up for what I missed yesterday and this morning.

For the following week, all I had to do was check all the documents needed and wrap everything up until I need to be fly in here New York again. Which will be a week before the big event for our company just to make sure everything runs smoothly.

In the late evening of March 17th, Bella's call on my cell phone woke me – it's a surprise since it's the first time in weeks that I've gone to bed in the evening instead of the usual wee hours.

"Hey." I said groggily.

"Baby, I'm sorry I woke you, but Alice is in labor."

My body forced me to sit up by what I heard. "Already? I thought she was due until the end of the month? Is she sure? It might be a false alarm."

"Well… she's in labor! We can't really tell your nephew not to come out until you're here, right? I'm sure, by the way she's squeezing my arm it's not a false alarm!" Bella sounded pissed at her reply. Well, it was actually stupid of me to question Alice's labor.

"Sorry, baby. I'm still groggy. I'll catch a flight or use the jet. I'll let you know at once. Okay?" I said as I grabbed a pair of jeans from my closet.

"Okay. Um, Jasper's… somewhere out there! And I'm about to drive your pregnant sister to the hospital. Your parents are also someplace – I have no idea where. Rose and Emmett! They-They aren't in town either. Oh my God! Um… I don't really know how all this happened…" she said as if talking to herself. Then I heard Alice's voice, groaning and… I don't know how else to describe it. It was just plain awful to hear.

I was fully dressed now and tossed a few important things in my suitcase. I could hear Bella trying to calm Alice down and she was really frantic at this point. While all I could hear from Alice was grunting and groaning – whatever the bad sounds she was making. "Bella, are you two alright?"

She didn't hear my question and kept on muttering things to herself and Alice. I know she was trying her best to calm the both their selves down, but Bella can really lose it sometimes. I practically screamed her name through the phone to get her attention.

"What? What? I'm sorry baby, what?"

"Look, I want you to calm down. I'll use the jet. It's faster. Calm down, breathe baby. Breathe," I said.

"I know… It's just… Blood…" She whispered.

Instantly, I grew more worried about the situation of the two important women in my life. Jesus, I freaked out when I heard Bella whisper the word 'blood'. We all know she's not good with that particular red fluid.

"Shit!" I muttered.

I pulled my hair, trying to be the brave one here. I'm afraid she would faint and it would not be good for both her and Alice. "Okay, baby, calm down. Blood will do nothing to you, okay? Alice needs you. Think of that. Alice needs you."

Then I heard Alice scream Bella's name and a thud, which worried the hell out of me. "Isabella! Isabella!" I screamed through the phone. "Shit!"

I dialed the jet at once on the home phone, while screaming out Bella's or Alice's name. I ordered to have the jet running at once so I could get to Chicago quickly.

I heard some rustling on my cell phone then I heard Alice's voice. "Edward! Bella fainted! She's still unconscious…" and then she was crying, "Why are things happening this way?"

"I know, I know. Calm down Alice – "

"Jasper, he's supposed to be here, but he's out, stuck someplace I don't know… And-And mom and dad… they're supposed to – "

"Alice, calm down. Stop crying – "

"But they're far from here too! And Bella! Sh-She fainted because I'm bleeding! I-I-I'm sc-sca-r-r-ed." Alice bawled.

Jesus fucking Christ! I'm about to go bald from all the tugging and pulling I was doing with my hair. "Alice, will you do something for me?"

All I could hear was her crying and sniffing. I was damn too worried about the two. I was speeding through the roads of New York to get to the airport.

"O-Ok-kay," Alice croaked.

"Will you just breathe for me? Take deep breaths. Deep breaths, Alice."

I breathed in and out with her until she was calm enough. It made her sound a little better and it made _me_ feel a little better that she could actually breathe right now. I was by the entrance of the airport by now..

"Edward?"

"Yeah Alice? I'm still here."

"Bella's waking up."

Oh thank goodness! "Good! Is she… aware now? I mean alert?" Fuck this crazy shit is making me incoherent and senseless.

Where the fuck is Jasper and where are my parents?

After rustling sounds and muffled voices, Bella finally spoke to me. "Edward… I'm sorry. Oh my God… I am so sorry Alice! I didn't meant to! I just… Shit! I'm so sorry – "

"Bella!" I shouted and she stopped talking.

"No one is mad at you, alright?" I said firmly. I don't want anything bad to happen to them so I really have to be the strong on here. "I need you to listen to me, since you're not capable of bringing Alice to the hospital, I want you to call 911. Do you understand?"

"No. I-I think I could do it. We're already in the car. I can drive to the hospital."

"Isabella! I don't think you should – "

"No, Edward." She said sternly. "I'm fine. I promise! I'll bring Alice to the hospital now, alright? I'll have myself checked as well. Will you call Jasper for me?"

I bit my tongue so I couldn't say anything I would regret later on. I wasn't going to force myself on Bella since it might do worse. "Be careful, okay? If you need to stop, stop driving and call 911 at once! I just got off the car. The jet is here. I'm going to call Jasper now. You take care."

"I will. I-I'll see you later. Call me, okay? Call me!" Bella's voice shook and she ended the call. I speed dialed Jasper at once while I walked to where the jet is at. I was fucking worried about everything and Jasper wasn't answering! I left him several messages as well as my parents.

Holy fuck!

The whole flight was agonizing and I fucking fled again once our private jet landed. I ran to a cab and told him to go the Swedish Covenant Hospital. I called Bella at once but she wasn't answering. Neither were Jasper and my parents.

Fantastic!

Bella left the room number in my voicemail though. When the cab stopped in front of the hospital I just threw the cab driver money I didn't even bother to count and I ran as fast as I could to my sister's birthing room.

I was tapping my foot when I rode the elevator and literally jumped off it. I ran across the corridor when finally! Finally, I saw Bella outside.

"Bella! Oh God! Baby, I'm here! I'm here!" I pulled her to me and hugged her so tight. "Are you okay? Is she okay? Is Jasper here? Who's with her?"

"She's fine. Jasper got here in time." Bella sighed into my chest.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. I was really worried about what happened and I know this would've been avoided if I just got home earlier than today.

She looked up to me and smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry about, baby. The three of us did well."

"I love you." I cupped her face, "_You_ did really well. I'm so proud of you." Bella was all disheveled and mostly covered in blood. She was wearing just sweats and I wondered what they were doing that might have caused the early labor. I have yet to know the whole story.

"You'll tell me what happened, right?"

She nodded.

"Good." Then I kissed her as she whispered her thanks to me.

"Excuse me," a throat cleared behind us. When we looked back, it was Alice's OB-GYN in scrubs. "We have a very healthy baby boy born on March 18, 2011 at one thirty-seven in the morning, weighing six lbs and eleven ounces, and his length is twenty-one inches. You can see him in a few minutes. Alice did a really good job and her husband. No screaming or fainting," she laughed. "Good job to you too, by the way." She nodded toward Bella and went back in the room.

"That's good." I smiled at Bella. "Yeah." She nodded with a very forced smile on her face. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she need not say more.

Her puke on my shoes was easy enough to understand. After releasing everything in her stomach, Bella fainted once again and I had to have her checked in with all the stress and trauma she went through.

My father and mother managed to get to the hospital a few minutes after Bella fainted and they went to see the new addition to our family, Jamie Alistair. They followed to the room I had Bella in and there, they told me how my nephew looked like. They said he was still very pale and looked much like Jasper except for the shape of the face and the hair.

Alice was okay, thank God. She didn't lose too much blood, but her doctor still advised her to get one bag of blood transfused.

"So, what happened? From seeing Bella faint, I think it was pretty…"

"Gruesome? Frightening? Traumatic? Scary? Gory?" I laughed. "Well, all of the above. And more! God… if you only heard what was happening... I don't think I could even eat for a year. It was just… so… I can't find words, mom." I held onto Bella's hand tighter.

"Poor Bella. With all the blood that was on her clothes, I'm surprised she was able to drive Alice here. You should be proud of her." My father said pointedly.

"I am." I smiled and looked at Bella's peaceful face.

"So…" my mother trailed off with a knowing smile on her face?

"So what?" I arched a brow.

"Is she pregnant?"

"Wh–A–Come on! I – " I choked on my own words as my eye bulged out at my mother's question. What kind of mother asks that?

Scratch that.

"What do you mean is she pregnant?" I sounded indignant.

My mother looked at my father then laughed. Dad stood up and pulled the chart off the end of Bella's bed. He read through the papers and smiled at me. "Say here she's positive. Congratulations, Daddy!" he nudged my shoulder.

What…?

I felt my heart pump a million beats.

My head was spinning.

My body was feather light.

Was it really happening?

"Are you-are you…" I couldn't say anything. I was happy and shocked! I was… I'm going to be a father? A smiled grew on my face. A big shitty smile!

"Does it say how long we're in?"

"I'd say about… four weeks."

Four weeks. That brings us back to when we made love on Valentine's day.

Wow.

We made a baby from that.

Wow. Again.

I just can't believe all this is happening. Does she already know? Well, it doesn't matter. We're going to have a baby. We're pregnant. I'm going to be a father!

"I'm going to be a father!" I voiced out.

"Congratulations!" Carlisle hugged me and patted my back. I stood up and hugged my mother, but when I put her down, she had a scowl on her face.

"Mom? Why aren't you happy?" I instantly felt sad for her coldness. One minute she wanted us to get married, the next she doesn't.

"Because you're not pregnant. Idiot!" She smacked the back of my head. "How gullible are you? You didn't even check the charts if what your father said was the truth!"

"What? Mom, are you kidding? Dad just read it in her chart!"

"Well, actually, there's no truth to what I said, nor to what your father did. Bella is not carrying your child. Sorry, son." My dad shrugged.

"What are you saying?" I said through gritted teeth. Fuck, what are they saying now?

"Well, I asked your father to do it. We thought it would be funny and knock a little sense into your coconut." My mother rolled her eyes.

"Th-This was all a joke?" I asked weakly.

"Yes." My mother replied.

The whole idea of your parents announcing your girlfriend is pregnant then telling you a few minutes later she's not carrying your child gave me a whiplash.

Fuck I was really happy.

_Was._

Now, I'm just mad.

"Well shit Mom, Dad! That was not fucking funny! Why the fuck did you do that? To your own fucking son?"

"Not too loud, son. You'll wake the patient up. Ask your mother, she talked me to it." My father then pushed my mother to me and hid behind her.

It was still a wonder to me how my mother dominates over my father at certain times.

"What the fuck is this, Mom?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'll let that F bomb drop this time. I'm sorry, honey. But I just want you to know time is ticking. Put a ring on it." She waved her fingers and pulled my father to the door. "You better. Soon. Judging by that smile on your face when we told you she was pregnant, I know you'll be busting your ass now. Sorry, sweety. We'll drop by again later." She blew me a kiss and went out the door.

My father clamped my shoulder and gave me a shrug before following my mother out.

"Damn it!" I muttered to myself.

I really, really, really, really want to do something with my mother now. I want to get back at her so bad. If only I could.

Fuck.

She did a good number on me though.

If only she could've waited a bit more, then I'd be telling her my plans on proposing. Like I don't know how much I want a family with Bella. Like I don't know how bad I want to spend my life with her.

Jesus Christ, all the events that happened earlier was taking a toll on me now.

I lay my head on Bella's bed while I held her hand. I kissed the back of it before falling asleep.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~O ~ O ~

"Edward."

I heard my name being called repetitively.

"Edward!"

Then someone poked on my head.

"What?" I lifted my head and scratched my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw Bella sitting up, cradling a baby in her arms.

My face broke into a smile and I stood up to seat on Bella's bed.

"Good morning, uncle AB!" Bella lifted my nephew's hand to wave at me.

I let out a good laugh and kissed her forehead. I took Jamie Alistair's tiny hand and felt his smooth and warm skin.

"Hello, baby!" I cooed. "You scared the shit out of all of us!"

"Edward! Don't corrupt his mind! He's just a few hours old!" Bella giggled.

I looked at her and she was glowing. A baby in her arms looked perfect. She looked perfect. I gave her a kiss on the lips, "Well, he did scare the shit out of me."

I heard Jasper chuckle. "I guess he's like his mother in that way. Always about making _the_ entrance and surprising everyone. Quite a show."

I looked over them and saw Alice hit his chest. "Don't go laughing your butt, mister. May I remind you of the excruciating pain I went through to deliver that bundle of joy."

Jasper then stopped laughing and gave Alice a peck on the lips. "You did a wonderful job, hun." He said.

I shook my head and whispered, "Whipped!"

Bella smiled at me and our attention went back to the little baby that was in her arms.

After a while, my parents came in Bella's room and brought some food for a mini celebration. My mother gushed about how adorable Bella and Jamie looked while giving me a pointed look. Bella blushed and handed the baby to his parents so she could eat her breakfast.

"Careful. My mother might have put poison in your drink. Just a heads up." I said. Bella gasped and hit me hard on the chest. "That wasn't nice!"

"Yeah… If only you knew what happened." I muttered.

"What?" Bella arched a brow at me, looking really mad. My father did a very unconvincing way of hiding his laughter by coughing. I looked over at my mother who was glaring at me and I returned her glare.

I'm still pissed at her for playing that evil trick on me. "My mother's not that all good." I said, not breaking our glares.

"My son is not all good either. What is that you call him again? Hmm…" she put a finger on her chin, "Annoying Bastard, isn't it?" My mother said and smirked at my appalled reaction.

Bella was as appalled as I was and she was looking back and forth at me and my mother. I looked over at my sister and her husband, both with amused faces as well.

Since when did my mother got good at making nasty come backs?

"Okay..." Bella just shook her head and began to eat her meal.

'Stop it!' I mouthed to my mother, but she just laughed at me and played with her first grandchild. Jesus, my mother is killing me right now with her crazy antics.

I looked over at my father for an answer to my bewilderment, but he just shrugged and turned his attention to Bella, telling her the right foods she should be eating to help regain her strength.

Bella is free to go this afternoon provided she takes it easy the next few days. Jamie Alistair spent about an hour more with us before the new family went up to their room. If Alice passes her tests, then they'd be home tomorrow.

My parents stayed with Bella and I until we left the hospital. My mom took care of all the paperwork while I packed Bella's bag and helped her out of the room.

"Bella, I'm making you take the whole week off." My mother said as we rode in my Land Rover.

"Mom," I whined, afraid she might have something up her sleeve.

"Don't 'Mom' me, Edward." She said pointedly, "I want you and Rose to help me with Jamie's welcoming party. Since Alice wasn't able to have a baby shower, I want to throw her a small party. Are you okay with that, Bella?"

"Sure Esme," my Bella smiled at my mom. "We'll talk about it when Rose gets back to town. She was a little upset she missed Jamie's birth when I talked to her this morning."

"Well, his arrival was very unexpected." My mother chuckled.

After I've brought my parents home, we went straight to ours and laid in bet at once.

I pulled Bella close to my body. My hand was resting on the curve of her hip and the other was laying with her dark brown hair. I missed her lavender smell. I missed feeling the heat from her breathing. I missed watching her sleep.

I re-familiarized myself with her beautiful face once again.

Those chocolate-colored, almond shaped eyes that hypnotizes me. That heart-shaped face that looks so lovely with her hair down. That soft, red lips that gets me in trouble all the time. And my favorite, that crimson shade that appears on her face makes her glow even more. No matter how much she wants to hide her emotions, her blush appears, making her more beautiful.

"What?" Bella smiled, with her eyes still closed.

I can't help but smile, too. "What do you mean, 'What?'"

"I can feel you looking at me again."

I chortled. "What's wrong with that?"

Bella sighed, but still had a smile on her face. "Nothing," her eyes opened and her hands caressed my face, "it's just touching." I arched a brow for her to explain.

"It's… It's just comforting to know that someone looks at me like this; it's touching how you look at me with so much love. With so much care…" she sighed. "How could I ever be so lucky to have you?"

I couldn't stop my smile to grow freakishly huge and I kissed her. "How could _I _ever be so lucky to have _you_? I'm the luckiest Bastard to have a smart, confident, sexy, independent woman love me?"

Bella giggled. "Yeah, I'm all of those." I pulled her on top of me as I laid on my back, fully. "And more." I said as I pulled her head down to mine and kisser her with much passion.

The next day, Rose and Emmett were the ones who brought my nephew and his parents to their home. We were all there to celebrate his homecoming over lunch.

We talked about the crazy phone call and happenings before bringing Alice to the hospital the other night. God was it a riot for Bella, Alice, and I!

"You should've seen me back in New York! I was a total mess!" I said, remembering how I was pulling my hair, pacing back and forth in my room, driving like a drunkard to the airport… I was all sorts of messed up that night, constantly worrying for the sake of my girl, my sister, and my nephew.

"You should've seen the two of us! You should've seen how white Bella was that night!" Alice said.

"Well I'm sorry, but you were bleeding and you know well how capable I am of handling blood. Jesus, you scared the shit out of me when you let out that piercing scream! One moment, we were laughing, the next you were screaming!" Bella rolled her eyes.

It turns out they were having a sleepover at Alice's and watching a movie since Jasper was going to be home late.

"Just thank your stars for Bella being able to drive despite blood in her presence. Blood and Bella don't mix good. Fuck, no." Rose shook her head. "You," she pointed at Bella, "be thankful you weren't the one who had to tell Alice to push. I can't imagine how shitty and fucked up that could be."

Bella stuck her tongue out at Rose.

"That would really be fucked up!" I laughed, "Promise me, baby, let's not do that when we have our own. Jesus Christ, it would drive me straight to fucking insanity!" I shook my head, banishing the traumatic phone call I had recently.

I looked at Bella who was blushing profusely and realized everyone has fallen silent. It was a bit weird, not knowing why it became that way, but when I looked around the table, they all had shitty grins on their faces. Especially my mother and sister. Well, Emmett was wiggling his brows and was giving me a two thumbs up in approval.

Oh fuck.

I guess I should be more careful with my words if it would only end up like this.

"What?" I shrugged and then easy conversation, once again, flowed through over our meal.

For the rest of the week, Rose and my mother has been hanging out at our flat, planning for Alice's party on the third week full week of April (about a month from now) – a week before the celebration of our company.

I've asked Rose to come a long and celebrate with us. She and Emmett agreed to go.

They didn't include me in their conversations, but at least they let me sit beside Bella while I was watching some TV and playing with her hair, or cuddled next her, or just held her hand. It was like that every time I got home from work.

They were planning like crazy and they had about five weeks to go. Well, just my mom and Rose, Bella only gives a few comments when she think something is too tacky or audacious.

For the past weeks, I was in the office, doing final arrangements for the launch of the new department and keeping tabs on the plans for the celebration, while Bella did her usual job as the Branch Director. Thankfully, both of us had a lighter load in the office that we weren't always about to burst. And we were able to spend time together. We weren't rushed or anything. We actually got to talk about things again instead of the usual 'How was your day?' shit and 'I'm so tired today' crap.

On the second weekend of April, Alice asked for Bella and I to babysit Jamie. She wanted us to babysit him to spend quality time with Jasper.

"Hello, brother!" Alice greeted as she entered our flat. "Hello, little sister!" I kissed her cheek. "Hello, big boy! You are growing so fast!" I played with Jamie's fingers.

Bella then came from our room and gave Alice a hug at played with Jamie.

"Oh, will you please help Jasper with Jamie's things? I don't think he can bring all of it by himself."

"Sure, Al." I said and went down to help my sister's husband.

"Hey man!"

"Hey Edward!"

We greeted each other in a hug.

"Good thing you came down. I need to talk to you." He said. I nodded for him to proceed.

"You need to show up in court in two weeks. That is the last thing you need to do to finalize everything. You'll be questioned by a judge. Since a social worker has been to your home, then we have no more problems about that. Make sure you arrive at Washington Monday afternoon, the eighteenth. That's the latest, since, I believe you have some business to do first. Anyway. I'll fly out that week's Tuesday morning to brief you before the court meeting that afternoon. Then if things go as intended, you can go fly to New York by Thursday and finish your obligations before the big celebration. You okay with that?"

Sometime last week, two social workers paid a surprise here, in our flat. Good thing Bella was out grocery shopping while I was doing the laundry or else, that would definitely ruin my plans of surprising Bella. Besides, I wasn't really doing laundry. I was busy looking at the plans for an additional room here, in case Bella wouldn't want to move to a house. Yet.

I was surprised by what I heard from him. Showing up in court means... "I-For real? It's… She'll be – I'm going to be a – "

"Holdup, man!" Jasper waved his hand in front of me. "The judge still has the say on this, but we have a strong foundation for all of this so she or he could not just discard this petition. We've got a strong team, if we didn't we would have not been able to process everything this fast. Besides, no one will testify against you, we're sure of that."

"Sure, no one may, but what about the scandals? The rumors? The papers? Will that be an issue?" My palms felt sweaty as I thought of all the negative stuff that was written about me in the past. It worries me much.

Jasper closed the trunk of his car and turned to me. "That is may not be a good thing, but it happened many years ago and the judge knows that everything written about people is not true. Also, it happened years ago and we can attest that you never had any drunken night after that. You have a clean police record, never been to jail or rehab or whatever. Don't sweat the small stuff, Edward. We'll get you what you want."

I let out a deep breath, scared that my mistakes might pay a toll on my future. I pray to whoever it is up there, that things will go on successfully.

"Speaking of scandals, the Private Investigator called me. He was asking if you knew someone named Peter Karakoff?"

I raked my brains for anyone I know, but that name didn't come up. "Nope. Never heard of a Peter Karakoff. Why?"

He shrugged. "Well, he says he found a trace that lead to him. He's the one taking photos of you and Bella."

My blood boiled and my hands balled into fists. I don't want that piece of shit getting near Bella or me. "Tell Jenks to find out who he's working for or whatever it is he does aside from this. I need to know everything about it and why he's doing this. I need something more by next week. Alright? Damn, we're not celebrities here, Jazz. That's what we don't understand about this fucked up scandal."

"I know, Edward. But you can't help it because you are part of one of the most powerful _and_ richest family in the US, and well, the world."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, my family, but not me."

Jasper raised his brows, "So? As if they care about that. You are rich. Period."

"Shut up. Let's get your son's things upstairs." I said and carried Jamie's crib while his father carried the other things.

Alice was talking so fast when she was orienting us with what we should do. It was like listening to the chipmunk version of songs! Fuck I didn't catch everything and I don't know if Bella did. From the line in between her brows, I'm sure she was trying to get every word my sister utters fit in her mind.

"Okay. We're done here. I'm sure you can handle everything. All the numbers are in a list in the blue bag. Call me or Jazz if you need anything." She said to Bella and I then turned to their baby. "Byebye, munchkin. Daddy and I will see you soon, Darling. Behave for uncle Edwiddles and auntie Bella!"

I hear Jasper and Bella snicker at my pet name. The parents said goodbye for about ten minutes before they found the courage to leave their baby.

For the rest of the day, Jamie didn't cry like I imagined him to. He stops right after he give him his milk, he stops at once when we rock him to sleep, he stops at once when you talk to him. He's a very good baby. He didn't give us a hard time.

"He's not such a pain in the ass." I said, while I played with him on our bed.

Bella hit the my chest pretty hard. "Take that back! Babies aren't a pain in the ass! Would you call our baby that way?"

"Ow!" I rubbed my chest. "No, I won't call our kids that. Jeez, I was just kidding! That hurt, by the way."

"Good. You're such a bastard sometimes, you really deserve some good ass kicking. Poor Jamie's not a pain in the ass, you aren't, right? Such a sweet, sweet boy!" Bella cooed while Jamie moved his head to the sound of Bella's voice.

Instead of getting offended or mad at Bella's comment, I laughed. She says the funniest things without meaning to. And I love her for that.

We put Jamie to Bed at seven in the evening, an hour later than his usual bedtime. What can we do, he wouldn't sleep? Anyway. We settled into bed early since we're a bit sleepy from waking up at five in the morning. Bella and I fell asleep while watching a movie.

Moments later, I was woken by Jamie's powerful scream.

"What does he want?" I asked Bella who immediately picked him up from the crib. She rocked him in her arms and fed him some milk. Thankfully, he stopped crying.

Yeah, for just a moment.

Jesus Christ, the kid cried almost the whole night, Bella and I slept no more than two hours until he starts bawling again. We tried everything to make him stop.

Give him a bottle, still cries.

Give him a toy, still cries.

Rock him to sleep, still cries.

Talk to him, still cries.

What is wrong with us? Come on!

Bella was even close to tears, not knowing what to do. Thank goodness Jamie stopped then and fell asleep.

"God, that was excruciating! Are you alright?" I asked Bella after I've laid my nephew in his crib.

"Yeah," she yawned, "just really sleepy. Goodnight, baby. I love you…" she managed to say before drifting to unconsciousness. "I love you too." I kissed her lips and went to sleep.

We woke up just after a full four hours of sleep before Alice called. She said they were having a great time and asked tons about the baby. I put the phone near to Jamie so he could hear his mother's loud and high-pitched voice.

I take it back; babies can be a pain in the ass. Especially if it's not yours.

I looked over at Bella who was cradling Jamie in her arms, feeding him, while I made the coffee.

"I'd like my coffee black please," Bella said as I was about to put some milk in hers. I handed her the mug at once and drank my coffee in black. If we're going to keep up with this tiny person, then I'd need about any drink to help me stay up.

We had some food delivered because we were busy keeping Jamie company – yeah, I said it like he was an adult.

Both Bella and I were quite frazzled when we gave him a bath. I was so afraid to rub his head because I might be too rough and not notice it. Bella did all the washing while I held him above the net strapped into his small basin.

He slept peacefully right after and didn't cry much during the day, giving Bella and I an opportunity to sleep. We just woke up from one of our naps and it was already time for our delayed dinner.

"I don't know why, but it seems like he lived in some the eastern part of the world and is experiencing jetlag. How does he do it, wake up during the nighttime? Is he like, a vampire or something?"

Bella laughed at my nonsense and threw a pillow at me. "I don't know why I fell in love with you. Seriously."

I gasped in shock. "You don't know?"

"Yes, I don't." she quirked a brow at my reaction.

I put our bowls down my side table and hovered over Bella. I skimmed my nose over hers, then her lips, then down to her jaw line. "You don't know why?" I asked as I liked her ear lobe.

She let out a shaky breath and didn't answer. I kissed down her neck to her chest and there, laid open mouthed kisses. Her hand flew to the back of my head and her back arched.

"You still don't know why?" I breathed.

She held my face up and gave me a sly smile. "If you could just show me…?" She wiggled her body to my growing wood and it was such a turn on.

Bella didn't need to ask more, but just as I was about to kiss her, of course, Jamie started crying. I groaned out loud as Bella pushed me away to get to him.

Oh fuck it. Why am I being such an ass about my nephew crying? For God's sake, he is a baby and that's what he does. That's what babies do!

This is the kind of life I want with Bella; I want a family with her, real soon. I want to take the night shift in taking care of our little baby so Bella could rest. I want to make goofy faces, trying to make our kids laugh or whatever. I want to be a good father to our children, but how will I be if I'm being such a douche about Jamie crying? I know I can never feel l this way about our children, I'm sure of that.

I don't know what the fuck went through my head, despising my nephew for a moment.

Why did I just do that? I have no idea. I blame my hormones, though. Stupid teenage boy hormones.

I stood up and reached out for a crying Jamie.

"He won't drink his milk." Bella said. "It's alright, give him to me." I said.

Bella looked quite skeptical but she handed him over to me carefully.

"Ssh. It's okay big boy, no more crying." I chanted while rocking Jamie in my arms. Surprisingly, he calmed down and stopped crying.

"Wow…" Bella whispered. "How did you do that?"

"I… don't know!" I chuckled nervously. "I'm a natural at this?"

Bella shook her head with a smile on her face. "You are. I know you will be a really good father."

"I just hope I will." I said and Bella gave me a peck on the lips.

That night I was kind of up at the same time Jamie was. I've realized my little mistake of being an ass earlier, that my longing to be a father got clouded. I could never experience something as life changing as being a father.

I will never, ever repeat that mistake.

I let Bella sleep all through the night and I did all the feeding and whatever. I can say, Jamie and I are best friends by the way he listened to me.

Yeah, here I go again with my jokes.

When I woke up, Jamie wasn't by my side anymore and I went out of the room to look for them. Bella cooked me brunch and it was delicious.

She wanted to do something for me so for being a really sweet uncle last night and it turned her on.

Good thing Jamie wasn't woken by Bella's loud screams and grunts. We can't help but be little fuck bunnies over the kitchen counter. Again.

Alice and Jasper came around a little after lunch while the three of us were huddled together in the living room.

"Hello there, genetically blessed couple! Hi there my beautiful baby! Oh! I missed you so much!" Alice took her son from my arms and babbled on and on about their amazing weekend.

Bella, Jasper and I all looked at each other, amused at how fast Alice was talking. How she does that, I'd always wonder how. We spent a couple of hours together until they went home to rest. Jasper gave me a knowing look about the flight I needed to book.

Bella knows I needed to fly out to New York earlier than the rest. Truth to be told, I just told her this alibi because I was really going to fly to Seattle and head to Forks. I have some important business that I need to do there.

We used the remainder of our weekend to catch on sleep as it was a working day the next.

The days were passing and it was now Thursday. Jamie's welcoming party is just a day away. Bella was always stolen by my mother and Rose for the final planning. I don't know what final planning they were doing. They only invited less than a hundred people! Only family and closest friends. I don't think it's that hard enough to plan.

I couldn't even talk to my mother, which I was intending to do all week but she was always busy she didn't have time for her son who needs her badly right now. I called my father whom I also needed to talk to. Thankfully, he wasn't busy and told me to come over our grandfather's house.

I drove there after work and headed to the den. It was my father's favorite place in all houses my grandfather built. His memory remains in those rooms, that's why the dens are among my favorite places.

I suddenly felt nervous as I inched to the door. I know my family is very fond of Bella, but I'm still anxious about how they will be reacting. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey old man!" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you calling yourself old?" he laughed while I took a seat on the couch beside him. "So, what's up?"

I shrugged, but a smile was on my face. "Things are good. Same old work."

"And Bella?"

"Things are always good with Bella." I smiled wider.

"I'm glad to hear that," Dad smiled at me.

There was a moment of silence as I thought of how I should say my small news. "You remember when granddad would always tell us his and grandma's story and the one how he started the company?"

My father nodded. "He never grew tired of those. It's what kept him alive and happy."

"I know." I said as I remembered my grandfather's animated stories on how he and grandma fell in love. "He kept telling Alice and I how powerful love is; how much a person could grow and be better when you have love in you; how much a person could give, how much a person could take... He basically taught me how I should be as a lover, a husband, a companion…

"I admire the way he looks at grandma, it's as if she was model in a swimsuit in her twenties. He looks at her with so much love like no one does. It never fails to amaze me how he and grandma had a rock solid, long relationship. He has shown deep love for his family – us and his company – that can never be replaced. I-I want something like that so bad. So passionate… So… So… beautiful.

"And then, you," I nodded my head to him, "you're an inspiration to me too, Dad. Your compassion, your drive, your love, too… Man, I want to be as good as you as a father. You always knew the right things to say to encourage me. You always knew when to push me and went to tell me to stop. You're there for me every step I make. I also admire your compassion; you strive to help out people in need even if it means risking your own life. You're a selfless person that everyone should be looking up to.

"Dad, I may not always say this, but I am very proud to be your son. You have taught me so much, you and grandpa, that I want to be like the both of you; I aspire to be. I want to be able to share everything I've learned from you guys to my future wife and children. And I believe, the time has come for me to do so." I finally finished my speech.

My dad was looking at me like he was about to shout in joy. He patted my back, "Son, I am so proud of you; I'm so proud of having you as my son, also. I feel honored with the things you said, and I thank you for all those great things. I love you, Edward and I love Bella as my child too. I am so happy you found her, you have someone you'll continue to write a beautiful story of love with."

"Thanks dad. I love you too." I hugged him for a long time. This is the first time in a very long time that we've had a talk like this. I'm glad he's always free to do this.

I told him about what I had planned to do to pop the question. I also mentioned about what I would really be doing for the next week. He's the second person to know and I trust he wouldn't divulge my secrets to my mother.

He was surprised about the other secret I have and he was really happy for me; for the decisions I was making. It felt like I was definitely on track.

~O~O~O~O~O~

My mother, Rose, and Bella did a successful job on surprising Alice and Jasper. Alice was so excited about this whole surprise. Everyone dispersed into their own groups now, chatting while eating or whatever. I was with Jared, Sam, their respective wives, and a newborn girl (Sam and Em's), Margaret.

It was my first time seeing them since I got back from New York. I missed quite a lot – Margaret's birth, Jared's birthday… He wouldn't forgive me for missing out on his 'special day'. Yeah, I gave him the bird for bugging the fuck out of me.

My gaze fell onto Bella. My beautiful Bella. She was wearing a Sunday dress, which suited her figure. She didn't show much skin or curve underneath the dress she wore, instead, you could see her beauty. She wasn't the typical model-looking type, her beauty was outstanding. Effortless, if I may. She managed to take my breath away, all the time.

Bella turned around and our gazes met. I gave her a warm smile, and she returned mine.

Thank God I found The One.

"Yo Anthony! Watch your drool there, buddy. We don't want to get soaked!" Jared laughed. I glared at him, "Shut up son of a bitch."

"Someone has pent up sex frustrations," Jared laughed as well as Sam, the ladies were trying to hide their laughter.

Jared makes fun of me the most and I've come to accept it. Sam is really cool and he gets pissed because he only gets very little reaction from him.

I saw my mom walk in, chatting with an old friend of Alice's. I excused myself and approached them. I asked if I could borrow my mother for a moment and thankfully, he's fine with it.

"Hello, son." My mother smiled at me. "Did you want anything?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. This is the moment I chose to tell her about my plans. I nodded to the door so we could talk in the garden. I don't want her to give away my plans by screaming in joy. I followed her out, but I lead her to our gazebo. It was a three-minute walk, away from the party and the people. My mother was just standing as I paced, thinking again of how to begin.

"Edward? Will you tell me why we're here?"

I was broken out of my thoughts and I faced my mother. "Oh, um… Have a seat mom."

Thankfully, she just narrowed her eyes at me and sat down. I took a few more breaths before sitting beside her.

"Mom…" my voice cracked. Great. "I… want to tell you some news."

She nodded for me to continue.

I didn't know where to start again, but I just kind out blurted out what I said next.

"Well, how do you think of Bella as a daughter?"

Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes were almost out of her sockets. "Shut up!" she said.

I laughed at my mother's Alice-like impression. "Yeah, no. I won't shut up." I laughed.

"I'm so happy for you!" my mother flailed her arms around me and I hugged her back really tight. I could hear her sniffing and her hot tears fell on my polo. Jesus, I was so close to crying as well.

She pushed away and cupped my face. "You have found the perfect persons in one another. I know you'd have a happy engagement and marriage. Don't ever let her go no matter how tough the situation is."

"Thanks mom." I blinked away the tears. "I've told dad this, I am proud to be your son and I'd try to be the parent that you showed Alice and I. I love you both so much."

"Aww…" my mother said and then cried harder. "I love you too, sweetie."

I didn't know what to do because she was crying so I just… patted her back. Awkwardly. That made her laugh. "Sorry," I chuckled, "I still don't know what to do with women who cry."

"That's fine!" my mother waived her hand. "You still have time to practice. Anyway, so, I assume you want the ring?"

I nodded my head with a smile. It's the most perfect ring for Bella.

"I'd be more than happy to give it to her, but I need to have it cleaned."

I laughed again. "Alright. Just make sure I have it by Sunday. I'm going to Washington on Monday…" and so I told my mother my about talking to Charlie in person to ask for his blessing for Bella and I to get married. I didn't tell my mother about the little trip to the courthouse, though. I want to surprise her as well.

After a few more minutes of talking, we went back inside to celebrate with our family and friends.

* * *

***End of chapter 41***

A/N: Show me some love and I will post the next chapter in less than a week :P


	42. The Unexpected

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Here ya go! Exactly a week later. lol :))**

**Imma post the next one, hopefully a week after this one. Pray that I may finish the next chapter soon! **

**Enjoy :))**

* * *

Chapter 42: The Unexpected

For the rest of the weekend I was so nearly absent-minded from the anxiety of the events that would be happening next week. Fuck, I'm just so nervous.

How everything will turn out this coming week will define my future, and I am not sure how bad I'm going to take it if one event doesn't turn out successfully.

Knowing me well, Bella obviously can see through me but she opted not to say anything. Which is fine…

If she asked what was wrong, I don't know how I'm going to come up with a lame excuse to cover for the two biggest surprise I've ever thought of.

Bella will be flying to New York on Thursday so we could go shopping before the company's anniversary celebration. The gala will be on Saturday, April 30th; hopefully, we'd be shopping for three by then.

My mother sent me the ring, Sunday morning. She had some food brought to us. She pointed at the base of the basket, telling me that is where the ring was. I took the case out at once, before Bella could dig in what my mother brought us and find the ring. Mom wished me a good luck, gave me a long hug and kiss before she left.

By the time Bella brought me to the airport the next day, I was completely nervous. I hugged her for God knows how long, just to make me feel a little comforted. I had Irina, our stewardess, bring me a vodka tonic once the plane departed, just to calm me down. Well… three actually.

God, my nerves were shooting up, here and there!

Anxiety, reigning in me.

Oh Jesus.

When we landed at Seattle, I drove straight to the orphanage to visit Bree. It has been months since our Thanksgiving vacation here, at Forks, and I am excited as hell to hold her in my arms.

"Edward!" she squealed once she saw me and ran to my arms. I caught her and swirled her around as I hugged her tightly. "How's my favorite five year old?"

"Queasy!" she said. I stopped spinning and cupped her face with a hand. "Don't go barfing on me, missy!"

She gagged and laughed at my disgusted expression. Oh, I missed her so much! I can't wait to bring her home.

"Can I call you 'Daddy' now?" she asked excitedly.

My face broke into a big smile and my heart melted at that. I didn't know how much she longed for me, us. "Not yet, Bree. We'll know tomorrow, alright? Just hope for the best right now. Okay?"

Her face fell a bit and I know I felt the weight of the situation right now. I'm very anxious about the court decision tomorrow. I hope all goes well. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll get to call me 'Daddy'. Have faith."

She lit up. Good thing she did. And I do hope she can call me 'Daddy' by tomorrow. We spent half a day together and we hugged each other tightly before I left.

"I know it's not yet tomorrow, but…" she kissed my cheek, "bye Daddy!"

Fuck, that felt really good. As in really, really, really good!

"Bye sweetheart. Be good and mind yourself, always." I kissed her and waited until she got in with their care taker.

I just hope for the best tomorrow.

And now… Off to my girlfriend's father who might strangle me to death when I ask for his blessing for marriage.

I drove slowly to their two-storey home, silently praying that Charlie may see how bad I want to marry and take care and have kids with his only child.

My knees felt weak and useless as I got down the rental car and walked to their front door.

Fuck, I felt like my soul left me! I felt like I was flying!

My palms were sweaty, my forehead broke into sweat. I was shaking. I think I'm even hyperventilating.

Oh God.

What if Charlie decides to shoot me? What if Charlie beats the crap out of me? What if Charlie puts me into jail?

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" I chanted while I put my hands on the door to stop my surroundings from spinning. Shit, I think I'm going to barf every thing I've eaten for the past five days.

Oh, fuck no!

No! No! No! I shook my head with all the bad scenarios I was imagining in my head.

I felt like I was about to faint out of anxiety and nervousness.

"What am I going to do?" I muttered in frustration then I accidentally banged my head on the front door, which made a loud sound and hurt. Big time.

I heard Charlie and Sue speak from inside. "Shit! Stupid!" I said as I rubbed my forehead and scrambled in my spot.

The front door opened and I froze in place.

"Edward?" Charlie said, surprised. "What are you doing here? Where's Bella?" he said, tiptoeing to see behind me if his daughter was around.

I couldn't let out any sound from my mouth. God, I was useless.

"Charlie, who's at the do – Edward!" Sue said, also surprised and delighted to see me. She hugged me and took my face in both of her hands. "You look so thin! You must have been working so hard." She shook her head, "Oh, where's Bella? "

They both looked at me now and I couldn't tell if my eyes widened in panic or not. I shook my head vehemently, both to indicate her absence and to wake up.

"Sh-She's not here. I w-went he-here alone." I stuttered.

I thought I heard some crickets when nobody spoke for about two minutes? Man, this was uncomfortable.

"Well then, come inside dear, I'll make you something to eat." Sue said, breaking the silence.

When Charlie and I were seated in the living room, I felt like I was carrying the entire universe. Also, there was tension in the room; I can feel that Charlie already has an inkling of what I was going to do. I wiped my face with my drenched hanky. I was sweating like a pig since I stood on their doorstep.

I cleared my throat twice as I felt my mouth really dried up "Charlie, I…"

Shit. I couldn't even start right.

Cullen, you have to find your fucking balls right now or else Charlie might think you are some wimp that couldn't protect his daughter or your future family.

I came into my senses and sat straight. I regained my composure and I will ask Charlie for his blessing to get married.

"Chief Swan, I think you know already why I'm here," I started, "You don't know how much your daughter means to me; you may have an idea, but that's just it. No words can describe how much I love your daughter and how much I'd want to share our lives together."

I looked at him, weighing his reaction if I should continue or not. He wasn't mad or whatever, so I went on. "Chief Swan, Bella is the only love of my life and I'd do anything to make her happy and protect her and our future family. I'm here to ask for your blessing to marry your daughter."

He didn't say anything and looked out the window. I held my breath, very worried of what he was thinking and what he would say next.

I felt like a whole year passed when he turned to me again and sighed.

My body froze when he spoke.

"I knew you're the one for her. Since you came here for Thanksgiving, I knew it was you whom will have completed her. I can't say anything more, but a thank you. I know it's you for her."

I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief when those words came out from him.

"And I knew she's for me." I chuckled.

Charlie shrugged, "Well, we all can see how much you value one another. I'm not the one to hinder my daughter's happiness… So, son, you have my blessing. Go, marry her and be happy."

My face broke into a shittier grin. "Thank you, Chief Swan. Thank you so much!"

"Ack! What did I say about you calling me Chief Swan? You'll be marrying my daughter, for crying out loud. Forget the formality." he glared mockingly. "Sorry, Charlie. I'll be your son, _if_ Bella says 'yes'." I laughed, "I'll go ask Sue for her blessing now. If you don't mind?"

Charlie waved me off and I head to the kitchen.

Sue gave away her blessing without me, uttering a single word about why I was here. I couldn't help but let out a guffaw at how enthusiastic she seemed.

"Have you found a ring?" she asked and I nodded in response.

I took the small blue velvet box from my pocket and showed the eighteen carat diamond ring, which my mother have had cleaned for me. It was shinier than I remember, actually.

Sue gasped and her eyes widened once she saw the ring. "It's an heirloom ring. It was my grandmother's." I said.

"Charlie!" she yelled and her husband scrambled into the room. "Look at this!" she said and shoved the ring in his face. I pursed my lips together to keep myself from laughing.

Charlie's eyes widened as well and let out a long stream of profanities.

From then, we talked about things and I ended up having dinner at their home. I'm glad my future in-laws have accepted me into their home and family. I can never ask for anything more… Well, I'd want Bella as my wife and life-long partner.

I looked at the time and it was almost eight in the evening. I have to hit the sack early to prepare for tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to be up early tomorrow and I still need to find an inn to spend the night. I had a wonderful time anyway and I promise to drop by before flying to New York." I said.

"What are you talking about? You're not leaving here, dear." Sue said firmly. "You are welcome in this home, son. You are most certainly welcome to use Bella's bedroom, of course." Charlie added.

I couldn't help but smile and feel fucking happy as I heard those from my girlfriend's parents. Fuck I felt like a girl… on Valentine's day!

"Thanks." I said.

I called Bella before dinner here and told her I'd be out on meetings with clients so I won't be able to talk to her just through phone calls. I'm glad she didn't question me further. I called her again when I was in her bed, wide awake. I thought she would be asleep because it was eleven in the evening, Chicago time, but she answered my call.

I couldn't sleep even after an hour long talk with her.

I kept on tossing and turning, figuring out what side or position I would be able to sleep. I just felt so nervous about tomorrow – today, rather. It was already in the wee hours and I was still wide awake.

Sleep wouldn't come to me. My fucking nerves wouldn't let it come.

In the morning, I woke up at around six with very little amount of sleep. Sue and Charlie were surprised to see me showered and dressed already… Well, if you'd call that proper dressing.

"Edward, darling, are you alright?" Sue rushed to me and felt my forehead.

"What? I'm perfectly fine, Sue. Thank you for asking." I chuckled nervously. She didn't believe me, neither did the look on Charlie's face says that he believed me.

"Am I not?" my voice raised an octave.

The elder couple looked at each other first before one of them spoke. "Well son, I'm sure if you wore your suit with the right bottoms, then… I'd say you look perfectly fine." Charlie shrugged.

I looked down I was still wearing my boxer shorts. The one with a Big Bird print that Bella bought as a gag gift. She claims that my dick was like Big Bird – literally.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" I muttered and pulled my hair in frustration.

"Aww, don't worry, darling. Go sit down and have some breakfast. I'll go get your slacks, alright? Don't worry about that." Sue ushered me to sit and went upstairs.

"Relax, Edward. Everything will be fine." Charlie patted my back and handed me a cup of coffee. I just nodded in response, still quite absent-minded.

Fuck, I really think I am some zombie walking around.

Sue brought me my slacks and I wore it quickly in the bathroom downstairs. I got back to eat some breakfast and thank God Charlie stopped me from putting salt on my coffee.

At around eight in the morning, Jasper came knocking on their front door, in time.

Charlie and Sue, of course knew what other business I had here in Washington. Good thing I told them for I needed a bigger support system.

Jasper went straight to business and told me everything I have to know and what I should do.

After that and having lunch – which I wanted to vomit as soon as I put it in my mouth – Jasper drove the two of us to the court.

I was shaking again and I realized my knees are useless once again.

When we got in the town court and settled in the court room, waiting for the judge, Jasper gave me quite some talk that put me back into my senses.

"Edward, listen to me!" Jasper snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh–What?" I blinked.

"If you continue to act this way, I don't think the judge would see you as someone capable of being a parent. It's okay to be nervous, yes, but don't go overboard. Please, be strong – for you and your family to-be. Have faith, Edward. This will all work out, alright?"

I thought of what he said, and thankfully, it brought me back to the right mind set. "You're right," I sighed, "thanks, man. I couldn't do this without you."

"Don't thank me just yet," he nodded and then the judge came in.

I saw Bree and Diana - the social worker at the town orphanage accompany Bree. My - hopefully - future daughter gave out a wave and my heart jumped, giving her a warm smile and waving back at her.

I elbowed Jasper and pointed at Bree, "That's my girl!"

Jasper shook his head with a smile and gave a wave at Bree. He met her a few weeks ago when he came to fix some documents needed for the adoption process.

When the judge began speaking, I braced myself for what she has to say. As I listened intently, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Charlie and Sue.

"Can't miss this," Sue smiled at me and so did Charlie. I mouthed a 'thank you' to them and patted Charlie's hand on my shoulder.

The judge asked me a few questions about finances and living arrangements, which I was able to answer directly. Thank God it was just something like that. And then the time to wait for someone who'd claim Bree as their biological daughter or their relative, then the judge would arrive at a decision.

That whole time was excruciating. It was painful to wait for someone to claim her.

And thank heavens and whoever it is up there, no one showed up.

I braced myself for the judge's decision.

"Well, Mister Cullen, you now have a daughter, Bree Marquisa Cullen." She smiled, "Enjoy being a father."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I said to her. She smiled and left.

Everyone in the room started to clap and my team congratulated one another. I felt Bella's parent's hands on my shoulders, congratulating me. I shut my eyes and threw my head back in relief. Oh, thank God.

I felt like I was about to cry in happiness.

I opened my eyes and hugged my future in laws briefly, sending my appreciation and turned to meet Bree, running to me.

"Daaaaaddddddddy!" She yelled and I caught her once again in my arms. She fit perfectly in there.

We hugged each other so tight and I kissed her. As a daughter. For the first time.

Sue and Charlie welcomed her at once and was okay with my daughter calling them Gram and Gran. She also warmed up easily to Jasper and even gave him a goodbye kiss and hug.

"Don't forget to thank uncle Jasper for helping us." I whispered.

She got down from my arms and run after Jasper and gave him one last hug. "Thank you uncle Jasper, for giving me a family."

We all melted, Charlie, Sue, Jasper and I – especially me.

"No problem there, kiddo. I'm always here to help." Jasper kissed her cheek. I also thanked Jasper for giving him one of my most prized possessions, ever. "I can never repay you, Jazz. I can never thank you enough."

He returned my hug. "No problem. That's what brothers are for."

We said goodbye as he dropped us off at the Swan's. We'll be spending one more night here before we fly to New York in the morning.

It was such a joy having a brilliant five year old join us for dinner that night. I just hope Bella was here as well. I called her when I went out for a bit and I almost told her about Bree.

I've also called someone in New York to check if everything was ready for tomorrow and Friday. When everything was set, I went back inside.

Bree was already yawning, sitting on Charlie's lap as it was already ten in the evening here.

"Hey, princess, time for bed. Let's go get you cleaned." I said. I bought a few necessary things for Bree. I'd buy her more things once we get to New York and have it brought to Chicago.

"But Daddy!" she whined. "Gram is still telling me a story!"

"No young lady. We have to wake up early tomorrow to say goodbye to your friends and it is way past your bedtime. Come on, you'll have plenty more time with Gram and Gran tomorrow. Say goodnight for now. Please?"

She pouted at me just like Alice always does to make anyone feel guilty. Truly, she is a part of my family. It was hard to resist that innocent-looking face, thanks to Sue, I managed to throw back the instinct to spoil her.

"Oh, I'll be the one to put you into bath. I can handle it, Edward. So she also wouldn't argue later." Sue said and took Bree.

I was relieved partly because I didn't know how to give a kid a bath.

"Welcome to parenthood. At least she isn't as stubborn as Bella." Charlie rolled his eyes. I threw my head back in laughter, imagining what Charlie had to say and go through to convince her with anything. Bella's one tough woman whom you can't convince to be by your side at once. Not after a full length interrogation and debating.

I was already washed up and ready for bed when Bree came into Bella's room, all washed up too. She gave Sue a kiss first, then hopped beside me.

"Someone's excited for bed!" I laughed.

"I'm excited to be with my Dadddddddyyyyyyyyyy!" she giggled as she peppered my face with kisses. Damn, how I loved it!

"Thanks, Princess. I love you." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, daddy." She smiled up to me. "And I love mommy, too." I drew a deep breath, anxious again about how Bella will respond to two big surprises I have for her. "We don't know that yet, bug."

Bree looked up to me with a quizzical expression on her face. "Don't say that, daddy. I know Bella will become my mommy. She can't say no to you."

I smiled at her, thanking for the new ray of light I've found in my life. "I hope you're right. Thank you. I love you, Bree. Let's sleep now."

And in just a few moments, she was snoring.

I watched my daughter sleep soundly, feeling something different within me – a good different. I just wish she would be ours, Bella's and mine.

My daughter.

Our daughter.

That sounds really fucking nice.

I ran through my head the plans for the next two days and hoped all will end up well. I just wish Bella wouldn't be too overwhelmed.

The next day, Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, Bree and I were all in our private jet that departed at ten am, Forks time, bound for New York. I wanted all of our family members to be there when we celebrate for – hopefully – Bree's welcoming, our engagement and the company's anniversary.

It was Bree's first time to ride a plane and she was very giddy, walking here and there. She gave me a tummy ache from laughing at the things she was doing.

Once we landed at around two in the afternoon, New York time, I gave Bella a call and she told me, they – she and my family – are boarding in a few minutes.

I was excited to see her and tell her about Bree.

I had Bella's family brought to New York condo so they could rest for a while, as Bree and I drove off to a favorite restaurant of Bella, Babbo. I had a part of the restaurant arranged especially for us. I'm good friends with Mario Batali so I had no problem getting into his kitchen and using it for a bit.

He helped us make a Tiramisu – well, he did it mostly on his own, then he let Bree pour the cocoa powder over the stencil with 'I'm a Cullen!'.

Just as we finished our preparation, she called me to tell me they already landed. Jasper will be the one driving as I've instructed him. Only he and my father know about this little news and I want Bella to know first before the rest of them.

I asked Bree to wait for us in the kitchen with the dessert then I went out to meet Bella. They arrived three minutes after I went out and Bella got off the car in a very confused, but excited state.

I hugged her and scooped her up. "I missed you baby!" I said, kissing the angle of her neck.

"I missed you more, Handsome Bastard!" she laughed and gave me a kiss on the lips.

Jasper honked and I put her down to wave goodbye to my family. "I have a surprise for you," I said, pulling Bella. I didn't let her question or protest anymore as we went in the famous Italian restaurant.

I pulled the seat for her before sitting. I wasn't nervous, I was happy because I know she will be when she hears the news.

"I won't argue this time. This is my all-time favorite Italian restaurant. You better have something good whipped for me."

I grinned crookedly at her. "Oh, I have a very good one for you. I looked at the kitchen door and nodded, giving Bree the signal. When the door opened, she slowly walked to us with the dessert in her hands. I was overjoyed upon seeing my little girl. Bella was confused at first, then she turned to look behind her, with Bree standing.

"She's a Cullen?" Bella said angrily.

I didn't know what to think about her reaction, but I just swallowed and nodded. I never thought she'd react negatively to this.

Then she took the dessert away from Bree, I was nervous for what she had in mind, but surprisingly, Bella leaped from her seat to hug my daughter.

Her emotions gave me a whiplash, honestly, but the hell I care, my girl loves the idea of me, having a little girl!

She was crying and muttering something to Bree. I just stood behind her, watching my two precious girls. It melted my heart. I even think I am a puddle of goo now. God, this is so wonderful.

I took a picture of them while they were hugging. When Bella released Bree, she hugged me.

"You are one amazing Handsome Bastard, Edward Cullen!" she said. I laughed and kissed the top of her head, "That, I am."

She released me and Bree we ate the delicious dessert for the first time. It was almost nighttime when we left the restaurant. As I drove to my condo in New York . I've also had it decked out to have a small gathering for Bree's welcoming.

Hopefully, all of our family members were there. I've instructed Jasper and my father to keep mum about why I'm having them all together – aside from the company's celebration.

When we got to my floor, I said, "I have another surprise for you two," I wiggled my brows. I opened the door with my keys and there were my family and Bella's.

I let Bella in first, then I slowly walked, towing Bree along. There were two emotions that I know people felt in the room. One, shocked and confused, the other, happy and excited. I heard my mother gasped when she saw my hand holding my daughter's. Alice had her hands on her mouth. Seth's mouth was just hanging open, while Leah was staring at us. The Swans and Bella's step siblings, Jasper, and my father all had smiles on their faces.

I looked over at Bella, who gave me an encouraging smile, and I gave my little girl a squeeze. Bree looks really anxious and I didn't want her to feel anymore discomfort so I went on introducing her.

"Everyone, I asked you all to be here, with me, as I introduce a new member of our family, my daughter, Bree Marquisa Cullen. Bree, this is my family…" I introduced her one by one, the shock on my half of my family member's faces were still evident, though they've accepted her warmly.

Bree slowly warmed up to them and we all gathered for dinner. Both our parents were great with her and Esme told Bree to call her, Mama, while Bree calls Carlisle, Papa.

"So… I've never thought my big brother would want a girl for his first child." Alice elbowed me.

I shrugged, "Why not? If my daughter would be Bree, why not?"

We looked over at our family across us. "You made a good decision, Edward. You really did. I'm glad you want to have a family. I'm so happy for you," Alice sniffed and hugged me.

"Aw, Alice! You're not pregnant anymore, why are you still so hormonal?"

"Shut up!" She smacked my chest.

I chuckled. "Well, thank you. I'm happy for you too. You're doing a good job with your boisterous baby."

"Yeah, I know." She laughed. "By the way, you should be popping the question soon. I mean, really soon. Real, real, real, real soon! Do you hear me?"

I sighed. "Alice, please don't pressure me into this."

She rolled her eyes, "Alright. I'm going to say this just once, Bella loves you and she definitely wants to marry you. You don't really have to dig in, Edwiddles. It's written in both of your faces, so do ask her before she turns into a raisin."

I laughed at what Alice said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she went back to her baby.

Our small celebration ended at ten in the evening. My mother and – I couldn't even believe it myself – Charlie kept dropping hints about me proposing to Bella. My God, I was mortified!

I didn't know if Bella caught those, but whenever I look at her to see her reaction, she's either talking to someone else or playing with Jamie and Bree. Thank goodness for that.

When everybody left us three alone, we decided to watch a Disney cartoon as we cuddled in bed. Bella and Bree were both excited as hell to be with one another. They were like a bunch of school girls, on their first sleepover that it was midnight when Bree fell asleep.

"She's so pretty," Bella said, playing with Bree's hair. "You know baby, I'm so glad you thought of adopting her. The thought actually crossed my mind, but I never thought that you… I never thought that it would be so overwhelming."

"I know what you mean, baby. You can't imagine the joy I felt when the judge said that she's my daughter."

"Wait, speaking of, how did you do it? This fast? And you went to Forks? Without me, knowing?"

This is when all the explanation needs to be done. I just hope she takes it well. "Well… I had Jasper help me and he did a fantastic job. This Monday, I really flew to Forks. I'm sorry for lying, but… I needed to do it for the adoption process, of course. I also went there to pick up your parents for the celebration tomorrow. I'm really good at keeping secrets, huh?"

"Very. But, do keep secrets exclusively for pleasant surprises. Not for some… affair you're having. Or some… monkey business. Or worse, that you're gay. I cannot and will not ever accept that the man I am deeply in love with fancies men. Alright?" Bella managed to say in one breath. "Don't waste my love for you." She added with a pout of her lips.

I pulled her face to mine, careful not to squish Bree who is between us. "I have never or will ever think of another man, but myself, hot or handsome. My heart and dick, will always be yours. Alright?"

Bella laughed and kissed me back. "Your dick better be mine only. Let's sleep. We've got an appointment at Barney's this morning. Goodnight, baby. I love you."

"Goodnight, love. I will always be yours." I kissed her lips and forehead and lay my across Bree's and Bella's waist.

I was woken by Bella and Bree, who prepared me a bed and breakfast. Bella's cooking, as always, makes me want more of whatever meal she does. Bree also loved her cooking. While we were waiting for Bella to get dressed, I took the opportunity to remind Bree of what I told her to do the other day.

"Okay, princess, this is the day. Promise me you'd help daddy?"

Bree nodded, "Yup! But where am I going to get the strawberries?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll have Rachel, a friend of daddy's there help you. She knows where the strawberries are. Got that?"

"Yup!" she gave a thumbs up.

"I'm ready!" Bella said, appearing from my room. "You have a very lovely dress sweetheart. Who got that for you?"

"Daddy gave it to me. Pretty, isn't it?" Bree looked up to me with a smiled and twirled. Bella and I laughed at her and we both took her hands and lead her out of my condo.

I wasn't really nervous when I drove to the store. It was weird, I felt like I was even confident that everything will go right. But, I can't be too cocky though, as my plan might go backwards. That would be a bust.

When we got in the store, I told them it was okay not to shut the store down for us. My family is a longtime client of this store, especially since Alice became a renowned stylist, we usually had the store to ourselves.

We were given complementary drinks upon us entering. We first took Bree to fit her pre-chosen clothes. I didn't know what Alice had instructed Rachel, Cristina, and Wilma – our personal shoppers for the day.

Bree tried on tons of gowns, but we found this little pink gown that suited her.

She kept on twirling and twirling and looking herself at the mirror.

"I'm gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

Everyone in the room laughed at what she had said.

"You like it that much, huh?" I asked, amazed by my daughter's cuteness.

She giggled and nodded.

"Well, kid, looks like we found what you're wearing for tomorrow." Bella said. "Since you've found yours, why don't you help daddy and I look for our outfits, then we could all look for shoes. How's that?" Bella asked my daughter and I.

We both agreed and we followed our personal shoppers to the dressing rooms. I specifically asked for Bella's and mine to be next to each other. I didn't want to walk long to get to her.

I let Bella in her dressing room first before giving Bree and Rachel the go signal.

I felt my nerves come alive as I was changing my clothes. I took deep breaths so I wouldn't end up ruining what I had in tow for her.

I drank one shot of tequila I asked Wilma for before going out. I jogged a little in my place, shaking my joints in the process to help keep me calm.

This is it.

I am going to ask the love of my life to marry me.

I knocked on Bella's door and she told me to come in. I could see the surprise in her face when she saw it was me.

"What are you doing here? We aren't allowed in the same dressing room." She giggled.

I gave her a faint smile and walked to her. She looked achingly beautiful in that sapphire asymmetrical gown she was wearing. It hugged her in all the right places and the slit was just perfect, elongating her well proportioned legs.

"You look so beautiful." I kissed her shoulder and rested my chin on it for a while.

"Thank you." She put her hands on top of mine.

Our eyes connected and I felt it was the most perfect moment I could choose to ask her to marry me.

I turned her around to face me, took a deep breath, and I took her hands in mine before I started my speech.

"Baby, you know how much I love you. You know how much you mean to me. And you know I wouldn't ask for anyone better than you. Well… because you are the best." We looked into each other's eyes and by the way she was looking at me intently, nothing could ever stop me to ask for her hand.

"Meeting you is the greatest thing that happened to me. Well, having you in my life, is the greatest – you and Bree. You bring joy to my life and you've taught me how to be a better person. I could never thank you enough for choosing me to become a part of your life. You are more than just the girl I've been dreaming of, Isabella. You mean more to anyone to me.

"Baby, thank you for accepting me for who I am. Thank you for completing me.

"You always understood me and you're the only person whom I want to wake up with in the morning, and cuddle with, in the night. You're the only person I could think of sharing my life with, and having a family with. You're the only woman who made me look forward to being tied down and spend the night with my beautiful wife, watching movies or doing laundry." I chuckled and Bella gave a little smile.

I took in a deep breath and looked into her eyes with so much love, trying to convey the intensity of what I was feeling for her.

"So, I guess, what I'm trying to say is…" I got down on one knee, and Bella's eyes grew wide. It was then when she began to sob.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, _to infinity and beyond_, I can't wait for you to be my wife, my life-long companion, the mother of my beautiful kids… I can't wait for our life as a married couple to start. I know it won't always be happy, but I promise never to leave you. Ever. You have my word."

I took another deep breath and pulled out the box from my pocket. I opened it, facing her and popped the question.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I was surprise when she knelt down as well. She was sobbing harder and put covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Bella? Baby?" I said, pushing the hair from her face. I got nervous as I still haven't gotten an answer from her.

Was she crying because she was happy? Or she was crying because she didn't know I was proposing to her and felt bad because she had already planned on leaving me?

Oh, fuck it.

I cleared my throat and braced myself. "A-Are you… W-Will you marry me?" I asked once again.

She let out a giggle and threw her arms around my neck. Good thing I'm physically fit or I would have fell from the impact of her body.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Edward Cullen, yes! I will marry you!" she said into my ear.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, Isabella."

I began crying as well.

Shit, we both looked like crap with our blotchy faces and runny noses. I put the ring on Bella while we were both sniffing and I crashed my lips to hers.

I was such a bad cry-er that I normally wouldn't want anyone to see me that way, but, I couldn't help it right now. I may be sounding like a chick, but the emotions do fill you up.

"I love you too." She panted.

I took her left hand and kissed her ring finger. It definitely suited her.

"It looks beautiful on you." I said as we both looked at the ring.

"It is beautiful. How did you get your mother to give it to me?"

I chuckled at her question. "Oh, you don't know how eager she was to give this to you."

Bella laughed and then Bree came in her dressing room.

I was now seated on the platform, while Bella seated on my lap. Bree looked at the two of us with an expectant smile on her face. "Can I call you 'Mommy' now?"

Bella threw her head back in laughter. "She knew about this before I did?" she asked me, pretending to be hurt.

"A five year old makes good secret keepers." I laughed.

"Daddddy!" Bree whined, "Is she going to be my mommy now?"

"Yes, princess. You can call me 'Mommy' now. Come here!" Bella reached out her hand so Bree could join us.

The three of us hugged and I kissed my girls. They complete me.

The strawberries came in and the wine I asked to be prepared. Every single person in the store, clapped and celebrated with us.

It was funny how we were only supposed to shop, but we ended up with an engagement.

It was one of the most happiest days of my life.

I called my mother up and asked if Bree could stay the night with them – the two sets of grandparents. I We haven't told anyone about the news as we wanted to surprise everyone at the gala tomorrow night.

My mother agreed and Bree was excited to spend time with them. I made her promise me not to tell anyone about the little event that happened at the store this morning.

* * *

***END OF CHAPTER 42***

**ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT TO MY BOSS, MY ENEMY, MY LOVER!**


	43. The Problem

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

**A/N: Here you go! Another chapter done. YAY! Too bad this will be the second to the last chapter :( BUT, I have a new story coming up, so wait for that. There will definitely be outputs but I'm still thinking of writing an epilogue to this story. Will update as soon as I can. Anyway, thank y'all for reading :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 43: The Problem

**BPOV**

I woke up the next day, feeling so good in the arms of my handsome, now, fiancée.

All of what happened still felt so surreal to me. I sighed as I looked at the huge engagement ring. I was planning to throw a little bitch fit about how much he spent, but it was an heirloom ring so he's safe. Well, I wouldn't give thing ring up even if I was mad about the price. It's the perfect ring.

"Still can't take in the size?" Edward chuckled and kissed my ear.

"No," I slapped his chest and giggled, "I just… I still can't believe we're engaged!"

"I can. I've been dreaming about this for quite some time now." Edward pulled me closer and ran his nose on the side of my neck.

His hot breath trailed over my skin, making me have Goosebumps. "I've also been dreaming about the celebratory sex…" he whispered in my ear, soliciting a moan from me.

"I look forward to that too." I said as I pushed him back the bed.

I straddled his waist and I kissed from his neck to his chest. My hands roamed around his rock-hard abs. I loved how defined his muscles are. I mentally kicked myself for throwing a fit once at how much time he spends in the gym.

I trailed more open mouthed kisses down his body. I could see his chest rise up and down faster. As I got to my favorite _bird_, I looked at him as he licked his lips.

I lowered my face down, hungry for his big dick, when suddenly…

One of our fucking phones rang.

We both groaned at the disturbance. Edward took my iPhone and let out a few curses. He turned it off and put it back on the table.

"Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Edward said.

I laughed and shook his head at his annoyance. "I believe I was about to taste you."

"Be my guest," he grinned.

And just as I was about to take him in once again, all of our phones rang.

"What the fuck is she thinking?"

"I'll kill your sister!"

We both said at the same time.

Edward tried to convince me to ignore her, but I knew Alice and she wouldn't stop. She's three minutes away from deciding to show up in front of Edward's door.

"Look, it's better to suffer from the phone call rather than your hurricane of a sister. You know that." I reasoned. I stood up and took my iPhone, getting ready to call Alice.

I definitely hate her at the moment.

She is a big disturbance to our hot breakfast sex session.

Edward let out another stream of curses and other things about his sister being obsessed with dressing up and parties.

"Are you done?" I asked him. Edward stared at me with so much irritation for his sister. We were left with no choice but to call Alice back.

I spoke at once, when Alice answered the phone. "Listen to me first, you clothes-obsessed… Freak!" I smacked my forehead at the lame start, "Okay, listen. Say what you have to say briefly – and by briefly, I mean one minute max. You've ruined a supposedly good morning and I will most certainly not let you live this down. Now, speak."

"_Well sorry for ruining the fun, Cruella de Bella. But I just called to tell you that you have an hour before your hair dresser and stylist gets there. Bye."_

The phone clicked and I knew by the way Alice responded, she was mad.

"She's mad." I told Edward.

"Oh, I know. I heard what she said. You in for the wrath?"

I rolled my eyes at Edward. Alice has quite a temper when she's pissed. "Well, she pissed me first. Besides, when we announce our engagement later, I know she will be thrilled. She couldn't help if even if all her designer stuff was put on the line."

"Ohh. Fiesty!" Edward laughed and kissed my shoulder. "So… an hour?" he wiggled his brows.

I took the hint and ran to the shower, screaming as Edward was on my tail.

We couldn't keep our hands off each other and it was so hard stopping to fool around once the makeover team got here.

It was like Alice's wedding, all over again. Edward and I were ushered into separate rooms in his condo. I was in the master's of course.

I was massaged, exfoliated, buffed, waxed, threaded and what more before the makeup application started. I had to give this to Alice, though. She always prepares these things best. Even if I'm still quite pissed, she made it up by giving me a relaxing make over.

The gala will begin at seven and we had to be at the Main Office's banquet hall around an thirty minutes to an hour earlier. Well, Edward and I are doing fifteen minutes earlier. We want to be a little later than usual.

Of course, I want to look extra good for my fiancée, so I'm taking the risk of the possibility that we may be annoying people, but hey, we won't be late.

By six fifteen in the evening, the team left. I gave them a big tip since they managed to make me really beautiful in my royal blue evening gown. I knew Edward saw me wear it yesterday, but I was completely dolled up and made pretty, so it makes a huge difference. I was waiting for Edward to knock on the bedroom door to come and get me. We've been texting all day and I can't wait to see him in his tux! Well, I can't wait until he is 'made up' and neatly dressed in his tux.

When Edward came knocking on my door, I stood up at once, taking a last glance at the mirror and took deep breaths.

"Okay Bella, I know he will be looking… hot tonight, but please, please refrain yourself from doing something stupid!" I whispered to myself.

I then, opened the door. And my oh my, did Edward manage to take my breath away.

We were staring at each other, looking like a bunch of complete fools.

"Wow…" Edward breathed.

I giggled at his face and I blushed at the way he looked at me. I felt like I was Pamela Anderson back in her Bay Watch days.

Edward managed to shake away whatever it was he's thinking and pulled me into his arms.

He cupped my face and looked deeply into my eyes, "You look breathtaking, love. Absolutely beautiful."

I blushed harder at what he said. "T-Thank you, Edward. You look dashing yourself. In fact, you look dangerously handsome in that tux."

Well, it's true. I had to keep myself from pouncing on him. I had to remind myself also not to leave my mouth hanging wide open that he could see my esophagus. It took all of me not to beg him for some quickie in the living area or wherever. Damn. My man looked good; better than good!

Edward gave me his panty dropping lopsided grin. "Thank you. I have something for you." He gave me a stem of white lilies.

I smiled as it was already a tradition for us. I read the note and my heart melted at the seven words that were written, _I love you, to infinity and beyond_.

"I love you too, to infinity and beyond, baby."

Edward gave me a smile, but his face read something else.

"Spill." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. I knew him too well to know if he was hiding something from me. Well, he kept the adoption and engagement successfully to him, but that's a whole different matter.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed before talking. "Baby… I just want to make sure of things – well, clear some things out, actually. Anyway," he sighed once again, "you do know that-that by agreeing to marry you, essentially, you'd become the mother of my children so… I-I was kind of, um… You do know that Bree needs a mom? And I haven't asked you about what you feel about that subject. I mean, it's not like I'm pressing for you to adopt her, but I just…"

Oh dear God.

Edward was rambling, and I had to roll my eyes from his nonsense. I also had to cut his nonsense off.

"Baby, stop! Okay, stop!" I said, waving a hand in between us. "No need to ask me about being Bree's mother. I love the kid and I already see her as mine, ours. No need to worry. You're so cute when you're rambling." I squeezed his cheeks.

He chuckled and pulled my face to his. "You don't know how happy you make me, Cruella de Bella." He said then gave me a chaste kiss.

I pouted for I wanted more of him.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to fight with my sister because I ruined your makeup. You're in a war as it is and that would be enough, thank you." He said with a playful smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and took the hand he was offering.

We made it ten minutes earlier than we intended, which is fine. Media was all over the place. I was already blinded by the flashing lights when Edward stopped for valet.

I made sure I had my ring in my purse before going down. Tonight, we'll be announcing our engagement. The idea of Bree's public appearance is off for us, but we also opted to introduce her later to everyone there since ninety-five percent of who's attending were friends and family. The invited media people will be given the opportunity to snap pictures of us tonight, but never an interview and what more. We don't want our private lives exploited, once again, we're not celebrities, we're businessmen. Well, business women, too.

As much as we are proud of Bree, we don't want her to be bombarded and harassed with all the cameras and screaming people. I certainly do not want for her to experience our many encounters with the paparazzi . Which, to this day, still really bugs me - why they run after me?

Ugh. I hated those articles about me.

Edward quickly pulled me to his side as we walked down the red carpet near the entrance of the office building. It was still overwhelming and frazzling to me, the way the clicks of the cameras, your name being called again and again. The official media men weren't crazy unlike the paparazzi. You'd immediately know if someone is a paparazzi because the call for your attention or the way they do.

God.

How can Edward still manage to smile for the cameras? It was blinding! My God!

I don't even know if I had my pretty face on; I felt like I was scowling or squinting trying to see through the light bulbs flashing all over the place.

After a minute or two, Edward then held me tighter as we went in the building. Thank God for I think I would fall. I really couldn't see anything!

"Close your eyes." Edward said as he kissed the top of my head. I did what he said and he led us through the elevators. My man is great; I didn't even trip on my own toes as I walked blindly in the elevator.

"Why aren't we getting off?" I asked as it felt like forever. I opened my eyes and saw that 65 was on the elevator. Which only meant Carlisle's office.

"Dad wants a family meeting."

I didn't argue further as I am going to be a part of their family. Soon.

When we entered the office, I was surprised to see my family with the Cullen's and Jasper. Edward and I greeted them, but Alice did a Manhattan once-over on me and gave curt nod after. I knew she approved of how I look and it must be hard keeping all her emotions in her head.

When I kissed Esme, I saw her look at my ring fingers. When she found it bare, I saw her smile turned into a frown. I wanted to laugh out loud. Oh Esme, you have made me one lucky lass for passing your ring onto me.

I took a seat and Bree sat on my lap.

"You look so pretty, Princess." Edward said, kissing the top of her head. "No Daddy. I'm not pretty; I'm gorgeous!" Bree replied, making us all laugh.

Carlisle then cleared his throat and we all looked at him in silence. "I called you all here to let you know that I have made a decision." he stopped briefly to look at his wife, who took his hand and smiled back at him. "I have decided on some serious matter regarding the company; I am stepping down."

There was a mix of emotions in the room. Some were confused and surprised but Edward was the only one who had a different expression to his face. His jaw was tight and I could see the crease in between his brows.

"Edward, son, I am turning the company over to you. Tonight."

I gasped in delight, truly happy for my fiancée. "Oh my gosh! Babe, that's great news!"

Well, when I turned to him, apparently, it wasn't great news. Edward looked kind of… mad and I felt embarrassed for the only one being all happy.

"Dad, I… The company? You chose to tell me this moment? Really? When it is just barely an hour away! Come on! I am not ready for this! I'm not like you or-or Granpa Cullen! How could I manage your company, then? How could _I_ do it? My God!"

"That is exactly my point." Carlisle smiled at Edward while his son was looking at him like he was about to explode.

"You see, you have more compassion than what your grandfather and I have combined; in fact, you show compassion in ways you could never think of. You have been running this company for almost three years now with minimal help from me or your mother. You don't even have to push yourself further, Edward, because you are doing really, really well. You have everything in you and I am very satisfied and proud by how you work; by what you have done while you took my place. It's time to believe in yourself. You can do it. I know you can. We know you can."

Edward had his face plastered to his hands, clearly not wanting what his father just announced and thinking opposite of his father's speech about him.

"Your father's right, Edward." I said.

He looked up to me with a pleading look on his face. I knew he was doing some selfpity shit there in his head and I would like for him to push those ill thoughts away.

"No matter how much I hate you and the decisions you made for the company when you stepped in, everything turned out really good. All of it. Despite your mood swings and terrorizing the whole workforce of the company, you do absolutely good and believe it or not, people there love you. F course mostly it is about your good looks, but really, they love you because they learn. You teach them how not to rely on others and do the best they could. They are part of the reason why your company is leading, and it's because of you – what you and your family did. People who actually values your company sees how good it is running under your wing and you intend good things for the company. I know you always check on the employees benefits and you have given them real good ones; I'd like to think that your company is the only one who gives a whole lot of benefits to their employees. In that simple way, you show compassion. It may be an elementary example, but it's true. Edward, I know you can do it. It's not all about compassion here, it's about the heart and you have it in you."

I rubbed my hands up and down his shoulders to show him my support, offer him comfort and to encourage him, while he tugged on his hair.

Edward is really a good person and yes, he is a bastard and an asshole and a jerk at work, but he always, always made sure everybody was paid right and equally. He always makes sure of the benefits that are for the employees. That's a sign of compassion, right? He may unconsciously think of it, but he cares. He really does.

"You can do it Daddy!"

Edward looked at Bree then me, with a smile. "Really? You think I can?"

I nodded and reached for his hands. "Yes. I _know _you can. We'll be with you, don't worry."

His family and mine seconded, giving him more encouragement, though I think our daughter sealed the deal.

"You can do it Daddy! You can do it!" Bree squealed and threw her arms around her father's. Edward laughed and hugged her tight. He kissed her and thanked her.

"Thank you, too." He said to me and gave me a chaste kiss on his lips.

He then, stood up and walked to his father. Edward engulfed him in a hug and they stood like that for a minute, saying muffled words to one another. Edward kissed his father's cheek and went to hug his mother which later turned into a family hug.

I giggled as I saw Sue sniffling behind me. I was preventing myself from crying to and distracted myself by playing with Bree's help.

After a while, everyone in the room congratulated him and he said his thanks to us.

"It's time!" Alice chirped. "Let's get the party started." Carlisle supplied.

Charlie and I rode last ride down the elevator as he wanted to catch up for a while. I missed my dad a lot and wished we had more time to spend with one another.

We started small talk and I was surprised to see Charlie fidget in the short time of silence between us.

"Bells, I feel like… I'm going to… I feel like… I know something big is going to happen in the future. I know you and Edward see yourselves with each other and I want to let you know that I'm always here for you. I am happy for you, too."

"Aww, Dad!" I whined, "Don't make me cry!"

It's not like I was getting married… yet.

He chuckled, "I know, I know. It's just that, I feel like I have a few years to make up for being not too vocal about how I feel. But I've always told you that I love you and that I'll beat the crap out asshole you call boys, who show any interest in you." I laughed as he pushed his chest forward.

"Correction. Every boy is an asshole for you."

"Not Edward." My father smiled genuinely, making me choke on my laughter. I couldn't fathom what he just said. My father loves my fiancée!

I was doing a happy dance in my head. I can't reenact it because I might end up in the hospital.

"Not Edward." I echoed my father and returned his smile. "Thank you, daddy. I love you!" I kissed and hugged him.

Charlie blushed but still held me close to him. "I love you too, Bells. You're still my baby… my little girl."

"I'm not so little any more, Dad. You actually have a new little one, right, Gram?" I wiggled my borws, teasing my father.

When we got to our floor, Edward and Bree were waiting for us, both looking good in their outfits. My man is one hot piece of meat. I'd love to have some lust-filled night with him in his tux. He looks damn good in it that I wanted to rake my tongue all around his body!

I heard Charlie laugh at me as I walked to them.

"You look really lovely, Isabella. I couldn't take my eyes off you." Edward said as our lips were only an inch apart.

"Thank you." I blushed and looked at his delicious lips.

"Quit acting like teenagers! Dad is calling you, Edward!" Alice said, still pissed. It was her second time for cockblocking now and I don't know if she does it on purpose.

"Mother fu – "

"Language! We've got a curious one here." I pointed at Bree.

"Fu- ther!" Edward said instead.

I laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Alright, I'll be taking Bree for the mean time. Go join your family first – "

A throat cleared behind us, making me turn to my back. I saw Rose with a grin on her face, with Emmett in tow.

"Is this she?" she asked, a little too gleeful for the real Rosalie.

"Yes," Edward replied, "this is our daughter, Bree. Bree, this is aunt Rose and uncle Emmett, they are mum and dad's friends."

"Hello aunt Rose! Hello uncle Emmett!" Bree waved shyly at them, probably intimidated by Emmett's bulk.

"I'm the mum's besf friend, Bastard; I'm not just a friend." Rose rolled her eyes at Edward then bent down to greet Bree. "Hi Bree! We'll be having lots of fun!"

"Hell yeah! We'll be bringing you to parks and we'll be eating ice cream when mommy and daddy says 'No'." Emmett showed his dimpled smile, "How about you give me a hug?"

Oh my, these two will be brain washing our children. I do not like it.

Bree looked up shyly at the two of us and Edward gave her a little push. She hesitantly hugged Emmett but just seconds after, she was giggling uncontrollably while Emmett threw her in the air.

After a while, we went to the Banquet Hall. Edward separated from us once we reached the hall that Alice had set up. As usual, her work looks really magnificent. There were already a sea of people inside and soft music was playing around. I saw business partners, clients, colleagues, friends, and family around.

I wanted to mingle with them, but Edward wasn't with me and I would like for him to be together when we introduce Bree to people. I know he'd like it too.

So I opted to stay with the filter-less couple and my family.

After a few moments, Embry, Carlisle's close friend and one of the company's big bosses, went up the podium and spoke.

"Good evening, everyone. I hate to break our small conversations, but duty calls. We are all here to celebrate the company that brought us to where we are. I am sure without this company or the people behind it would feel like there is something missing. Ladies and gentlemen, from the thirty-two years that I have been working for this company, I have never in my life regretted the decision to work for the Cullen's. Despite their fame or riches, they remain the most down to earth people I know and truly, they are one of the most genuine families I have ever met. And it is my honor to welcome them. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Cullen family. " Embry said and everyone clapped for them.

Carlisle took the podium and smiled at everyone as he began his speech.

"Thank you for a round of warm applause," he chuckled. "Good evening, my dear family and friends! We are all here to celebrate my the seventy-fifth year of my what my father built with his sweat, tears, and blood. We are all here to celebrate the wonderful years we have gone through with this company that made people involved with it become a family. We have encountered success and failure, joys and problems, but the most important thing that we have experienced through the years is love.

"Love for the company. Love for the things we do. Love for our colleagues. Love… without this, Masen Communications would be nothing, and I am proud for what my father has instilled in each of us. For the past thirty-five years that I have been running the company, I saw how much love people have in them. I have learned so much and I have seen much. I thank you all for being a part of those thirty-five years, and for being a part of those seventy-five years as well.

"For those long years, I believe it is time for me to step down and let someone else acquire good things from running a great company. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you my son, Edward Cullen, the new President of Masen Communications." Carlisle said and people started clapping once again. Well, the frat boys were losing it.

Edward gave his father a hug before taking the podium. He looked at me and gave me a warm smile before calling people's attention to settle down.

"Thank you, thank you. I… uh… it's feels such an honor to stand in front of all of you." Edward scratched the back of his head, looking a little flustered. "I am still quite shocked with the whole news. I feel as if I am dreaming. Well, moving on, as the new president, of course I will do my best to run the company as my grandfather and father had; that is the only thing I can promise. I don't want to say anything that I cannot do and let you all down. I won't let you down, I give you my word.

Edward then looked at me and gave me a wink. I knew he was about to mention our engagement and I carefully and discreetly slipped my ring into my finger.

Gosh, it looks really pretty on me.

Heh, it was made for me. Well, made for Edward's grandmother.

"I would like to also thank Bella Swan, the love of my life, for without her, I wouldn't be the better person that I am today. She has changed me in ways that I could be of better use." he chuckled once again, "I could never do it without her. I could never imagine life without her. Bella, if you could please join me here."

I stood up, shaking a little bit as I was nervous. I felt all eyes on me and I was blushing like a tomato. I took Bree with me and replied a reassuring smile to her confused look. I slyly put the ring on my finger as we ascended the stage. Bree ran at once to her grandparents while I took Edwards extended arms.

The twinkle in his eyes was beautiful and his smile was contagious.

I felt like I was the only woman he ever loved by the way he was looking at me. I can tell how much joy he felt as I felt the same way.

This is it. This is our little moment.

"Everyone, Bella said 'Yes' to me." Edward said, not breaking his gaze from mine. Though it sounded completely vague, people erupted in a loud applause. Edward then dipped his head to mine and gave me a kiss on the lips. I raised my ring finger then. And the frat boys? There were twice as wild. No, thrice.

Our semi-heated kissed was broken off when a body slammed into mine. I knew at once it was Alice's and I turned around to hug her.

"Not pissed anymore, eh?" I teased.

"Oh Bella!" she sniffed.

I hugged Rose, next person I hugged was my father, who came up the stage with Sue and her kids to join us. I don't know why, but my best friends were the ones bawling. I didn't understand them as this wasn't my wedding. I thought they should be crying only then.

"Oh, and by the way, we would want you all to meet our daughter, Bree. Everyone, enjoy the rest of the evening as we have our dinner first to be proceeded by what we have prepared for you. Once again, thank you and enjoy!" Edward said and we all went down the stage.

My best friends were chatting away and I was stuck in the middle of them. When I looked back for a little help, I saw Edward talking intently with our daughter. He was explaining to Bree what just happened and they looked so adorable talking with each other.

"Bella? Bella? Are you listening?" Alice tapped my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Rose rolled her eyes and sat me down on the chair. "Aren't you going to tell us about how he popped the question? Come on! I'm dying to know!" she said theatrically.

I rolled my eyes and saw the other members of both our families pull their chairs to take a seat.

"I sure want to know how my son did it. I wouldn't want to be embarrassed by his lack of romance." Esme scowled jokingly at his son.

"Uh...okay. Let's, uh… " I tried not to squirm in my seat as the attention was on me. I knew I had a darker shade on my cheeks because I was also blushing. "Well, we were at Barney's yesterday and I was fitting my gown for this evening. He suddenly came in my room and I thought he was just fooling around."

Shit. Verbal diarrhea.

"No, I mean no that – " I waved my hands, feeling my face redden once again. Edward hid his laughter by coughing but Em, as usual, let out a huge laugh. Rosalie had to gut him in the stomach to keep me from running away that instant.

"Anyway, there, he made his small speech and told me how much he wanted me, got down on one knee, and asked me to marry him. It wasn't fancy or overly romantic, it was just right; it was perfect for us. It seem ordinary to you third party observers, but to me, it wasn't. I loved the fact that he chose a dressing room as a venue for a proposal. It really doesn't happen everyday."

Everyone in the table chuckled.

"Well, at least it was a high end dressing room." Alice said.

"And it was… cute." Rosalie smirked and winked at me. I knew she wanted to squeal right here and there, but given how she and Edward tease and play cocky with one another, I knew wouldn't squeal in delight in front of my man.

After dinner, the new department was launched, meaning Blondie was there in all her glorifying beauty in her silver strapless gown. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I just don't like the feeling of being near her. It just makes me fell…off.

After that, there was another program which had people in the room divided into mingling with other guests and participating the activity. And Edward and I were in the first half.

"Congratulations!" Jake's voice behind me said as I felt being lifted from the ground and whirled around.

"Jacob Black! Put me down or you wouldn't like it!"

"Nope! I'm really psyched for you! Little Thumbelina's getting married!" Jake chuckled.

Okay, now I was feeling really dizzy. "Jacob, please, if you still want to be friends and if you still want to smell good, put me down. Now."

"I would suggest you do, Jacob. It looks like she's slime on you any second." I heard Edward chuckle.

Jake finally put me down and held me so I wouldn't slump on the floor.

"Asshole!" I managed to punch his rib. Damn it, I was really dizzy that I really had to hold onto him.

"Edward! Congratulations, man!" Jake held his hand out. For a moment I thought Edward wasn't going to take it by the way he was staring at my best friend's extended hand, but it surprised me, especially Jacob when Edward pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Black." Edward patted Jacob's back.

Wow, my man is a softie now?

I just blinked as they released one another and slipped in easy conversation. What was all of that?

"Bella? Bella?" Edward snapped his fingers in front of me. I blinked, "What?"

"I said, won't you go over and greet Billy? Jacob says he's a bit

I looked over at Jacob and Edward who were staring at me like little children. What the hell, right? "Yeah, okay, whatever. By the way, have you met our daughter?" I asked, taking Bree from Edward.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Yes, Bells, I have. You were too busy staring off a while ago you didn't even notice."

I shook my head at how quickly Edward and Jake hit it off. I knew one day they would get along and I'm glad it is all happening before our wedding.

Billy had a long face when he greeted Edward, Bree, and I.

He feigned anger toward Edward because, according to him, he stole his son's girl.

"Aw, dad, stop with that crap. Please! It's was past all of us and I'm freakin' twenty-five. And stop embarrassing me!" Jake whined. I hid my laughter as Edward said his apologies to Billy.

Well, it was all fun now, at least. No more tension.

After the gala, we went to the After Party where it was mostly closest friends and family whom were present. Many opted not to stay too long at the after party.

We snuck Bree through the back door since we didn't want our daughter to be exploited by the paparazzo. She's had enough publicity for one night.

Plus she was also sleepy by the time the party was at full swing.

It was a good night, all in all. It was fun getting closer to Edward's friends. It was fun letting people in my small circle of friends. I knew they were good people and a hell lot of fun to be with.

Even my best friend and her beau fit in just right with those who are in the party.

Well, we all jive with all of them except with one lass… Tanya. I didn't completely ignore her, at least.

I'd give her a small smile when our gazes would meet, but that was it. I was happy with Kim, Emily, Rose, Angela, and Alice by my side. I was busy showing off my beautiful heirloom engagement ring, actually. Well, this is the only time I would like the center of attention on me. And on my wedding day. That's about it, I think.

But I was still blushing furiously as the ladies huddled over me. Or my ring, rather.

"That… That is just… so huge! Why didn't Jared ask for his mother's engagement ring?" Kim said as she looked at my ring finger.

"Well, I wonder why Jasper didn't ask that ring from my mother. I had my eyes on that since I was seven." Alice added.

"You know, I thought this seven-carat engagement ring Em gave me was huge, but damn it. Bella's kick all of ours." Rose said.

"Well, at least mine came with a pair of earrings." Emily added.

"Better drop hints as early as now, Ang. You don't want Humping Ben to get you a tiny rock." Rose looked at Angela.

Alice started giggling and my eyes practically fell off my sockets. "Rose, shut it!" I said through gritted teeth.

Angela giggled and patted my shoulder. "It's fine, boss. We've already talked about it. It's all good."

I looked over at Angela with a cringe. I didn't really want her to think something bad about me – aside from I am a total bitch at work.

Rose walked to me and put a hand over my shoulder. "Chill Bells. Angela says it's cool We're here to have fun, remove that stick up in your ass."

I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled in defeat. "This isn't my engagement party, by the way. We've got to celebrate soon. Alice, you know what to do, but I don't want anything huge. And I can't believe I just said that knowing I might regret that later on. Anyway, I have to go to the ladies room."

As I stood in front of the comfort room's mirror, retouching my makeup, a cubicle door opened. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, but a tall, slender blonde stood beside me then.

"So… engaged." Tanya said, leaning to the mirror, checking her eye makeup or whatever.

"Oh, hello." I said, giving another small smile to her. "Yes, we are."

There was a moment of silence and I was trying so hard not to admire her beauty. Damn, it makes me feel like a dwarf standing next to her fucking five-foot-ten or eleven stand. Well, she looks like she stands six-feet with heels.

Bite me.

I fixed myself up quickly and gave her a curt nod. "Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening. It was nice seeing you." I walked to the door, but what she said next had me frozen.

"I would've congratulated you with your new engagement, but I think a 'good luck' is more appropriate."

"Excuse me?" I turned to her.

Tanya smirked after reapplying her damn lipstick. She stood straight slowly and looked at her reflection in the mirror. I was getting impatient with her and I obviously didn't know what she meant. I could feel my anger rising as I watched her marveling her image.

Her eyes found mine and the look she had, was pure mischief. "Good luck." She said too snarky for my liking.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded, walking a few steps to her.

She shook her head and let out a small chuckle. Tanya walked to the door and stop by my side. "I'd be careful if I were you; I wouldn't be too complacent with him. Good luck with your engagement. I hope you end up in the blissful road of marriage."

I felt her tap my shoulder and heard the click of the door as it closed.

I was… stunned. Well, to say that I was stunned was an understatement. I didn't know what to think or what to do. I didn't know whether to believe or doubt. I didn't know if I should confront Edward or not.

Edward wouldn't cheat on me. He wouldn't, right?

He never did that to any of his girlfriends.

Why am I even thinking about this?

If I would be listening to anyone, it definitely should not be Tanya. Edward loves me and I know he would never do that.

He won't. Edward won't.

Before I went out of the bathroom, I took time to fix myself once again and make sure I didn't look shaken or anything. I went to the bar for a glass of wine to keep my nerves calm.

I went back into the room full of people and looked for Edward. By all means I, avoided landing my gaze on Tanya. Thankfully we had about a three meter gap and that would be enough space. Well, not actually. I just don't want to be in the same room with her. I can't think straight with her here.

"Edward, I think Bree needs to get home. Now. She looks really tired." I said, brushing away the hair on my daughter's face.

Edward was carrying her and she already fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so too. Let's just say good bye to some people." Edward said and kissed the top of my head.

I was glad he didn't beg for another hour or so, I might just end up staying outside, letting my head cool in that case. I went over to my friends and apologized for my leaving early.

Luckily, they didn't protest and agreed to just celebrate back in Chicago. I thanked them for coming tonight and wished them a happy evening. Rose hugged me a little bit longer and I knew we would be having a very emotional one-on-one conversation soon.

I missed those times.

I was quiet the whole drive home up until I changed a sleeping Bree into her pajamas. I took my time, looking at her peaceful slumber and let my mind idle for a moment.

I, then, felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and pull my body closer to his.

"You look really lovely tonight." He whispered in my ear, giving me chills as he left open mouthed kisses on my neck.

My body gave in easily, but my mind wouldn't let me. I promised myself that I would ask just once. Just this once for my peace of mind. I don't want to be having doubts with Edward because I would know if he was having an affair or whatever. I didn't hesitate for I do not want to be bothered with what that Golden Retriever said.

I turned to face him and caught his face with my hands. "Edward… I… I'm the only one, aren't I?"

Edward seemed a little taken aback with my question, but his answering kiss made me feel secure about his feelings for me and our relationship.

"I would never, ever be unfaithful to you; especially you. I love you, with all my life." He said, still panting for our heavy kiss.

I suddenly felt stupid believing the Wicked Witch of the West for a moment. I know Edward would never do something to hurt me and so would I.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Temporary insanity."

Edward smiled and pulled me off the bed with him. "It's fine, love. You're the only one who could make me feel like this with just one kiss." He said, trailing my hand from his abdomen, down to his hard, standing dick.

I bit my lip as he walked me to the bathroom, facing the long mirror on the wall.

He unzipped my dress and let it fall on the floor. His hands wil

"And I plan to do more than just kissing…"

Well, that made me cry his name and hold on the dresser for dear life.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

I woke up in Edward's arms, feeling nothing but happiness. There was no doubt or hesitation that he really did love me.

Most probably, that stupid Blondie was just messing with my head so I convinced myself not to think about what that Wicked Witch had said.

I know she did her fair share of trying to make me feel like an idiot or an outsider in Edward's life, but I never felt like Edward would cheat on me. And for the times that I felt stupid enough to think he was cheating on me, he tells me the truth behind it; he tells me what I should believe and what actually happened behind the actions that made me dubious in the first place. And, I do that as well when there's a little fog in our relationship.

It is how we work.

Edward put his face on my shoulder and gave me a soft kiss. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning." I took his hand and kissed it.

"So… we need to talk wedding."

"What?" I laughed as I propped my elbow on the bed to face him. "What do you mean 'talk wedding'?"

Edward's playful smirk grew as I eyed him quizzically. "You know, women should be the ones asking shit about the wedding, right? Like when they should get married, where, whatever… I can't believe I – the groom – am the one to ask about this."

I looked at him completely surprised by what he said. and he was blushing! It was hilarious.

"What?" he said with a chuckle.

I couldn't talk because I was laughing so damn hard. He was adorable. "I'm sorry…" I finally managed to say in between my laughs.

Edward nudged my shoulder and gave me a scowl.

"Okay… Fine…" I said, trying to stop my laughter. "Okay, seriously now." I cleared my throat.

I sat up straight and took one of Edward's hands and played with it. "So, baby, what do you have in mind? When do you want to get married?"

"ASAP." He winked. I rolled my eyes at him, "No, really, when?"

Actually, I already had an idea of what I wanted, I just don't know if it was Edward's as well. Well, not just an idea, actually.

Edward's smile grew as he looked into my eyes. "When? Hmm… Maybe some time in August. Maybe September or October? And as for the place, I was thinking of something… warm... blue…"

I couldn't help but let a smile grow on my face as I figured we have the same time and place in mind. It was really good to know that he values that place as much as I do. "I know what you have in mind and I got that covered. Intimate or not?"

Intimate. Say intimate, please, baby! I chanted in my head.

I don't want something as big as Alice and Jasper's wedding. I want a less stressful and smaller wedding. I definitely won't invite the media. No, not even if we got married everyday.

"Intimate. No doubt. You?"

"Same here. Don't you think it's weird? That we have the same idea of how we want our wedding to be like?" I asked Edward.

"No. It just proves how perfect we are for one another. At least we don't have things to fight about. That would suck." Edward chuckled and kissed the back of my hand.

"I agree. What year though? Do we… get married this September or the next year or in two years…?"

"This year would be preferable though I would not want to rush you into anything."

I really love this man. I knew he was itching to be tied down to _me_, but he was willing to wait nonetheless.

"Okay. We'll get married in five years then."

Edward narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at me. "Don't play with me, Swan."

I laughed at his warning and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. "I'm kidding, Handsome Bastard. Let's get married this year and make pretty babies the next."

"Hm… Pretty babies?" Edward said, giving me open mouthed kisses on my neck. He sucked on a part of my neck, making me let out a cry of pleasure. His hands roamed around my back and on my thighs, pulling me closer to his warm body.

"I'd like to make pretty babies soon…" he said as his hand went under my tank top and inched to my breasts.

"Me too." Was the only thing I could say in between our now, heavy kissing.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I immediately dropped my head to the angle of Edward's neck to make it seem like we were just hugging each other.

"Hey baby." I said, as I watched her sit up and rub her eyes.

"Good morning Princess." Edward said.

Which reminds me, I need to remind him not to spoil our daughter. He's already starting and I don't like for it to get out of hand.

"Where are we going today?" Bree asked.

"You'll know after we have breakfast." Edward said as we got off the bed.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

We took Bree around the city the whole day. She loved the carriage ride and of course, the FAO Schwarz Toy Store. Edward really had to bring her there because he wanted some toys for himself as well.

I wouldn't imagine Edward would turn into such a twelve-year old once we entered the store. I swear, his face lit up just as Bree's did. I couldn't do anything but shake my head at them and at the frightening prices of the commodities.

I, of course, reminded Bree constantly to be careful with the toys she was looking at. I told her she could pick at least three, but Edward insisted on picking whatever and how many she likes. We actually argued over that.

I pulled Edward aside and gave him a piece of my mind."Edward, I don't like where this is going. I told you, no spoiling our kids. She could have a toys, but just a number. She can't always have everything."

"Look, baby, Bree was deprived of things that she should be having when she was younger. I just want to shower her with things like these! She's a good girl, you know that, and she deserves to splurge a few times. Besides, it's not like she has brought a bunch of toys with her. She just took the ones I sent her last Christmas; not even all of it. Come on babe, it's not like I'll be buying her toys every day." Edward said convincingly.

I hate that he's right and I know he's just finding some excuse, but it was valid. Sort of.

"Fine, just… Fine. Okay? You happy?" I gave up. "Yes!" Edward exclaimed, "I love you."

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes at him. "If she grows into a big brat, I'm going to blame you and leave her under your wings. And I love you too. Let's help her choose what she likes." I said, pulling him after me.

After the toy store trip which took, I think around, three hours (I know), we had dinner and went back home. Tomorrow we'll be flying back to Chicago and there we'll be shopping for more of Bree's things and we'll be fixing her room.

"I don't know where we'll put the stuff from the entertainment room. I just had those bought. What are we supposed to do with those things?" I asked as Bree slept while Edward and I packed.

"Well, um, actually, baby, I already had a plan made for our apartment and a, um… I don't know how you will react to this, but I also have a few… um… Just in case, you know." Edward was scratching the back of his neck.

"Babe, just spit it out. You look like an idiot." I teased. I will always love how Edward is when he's incoherent. He rarely loses his composure and it is joy to me when that happens.

Edward threw a potato chip at me and chuckled nervously. "I-have-a-few-choices-just-in-case-you-don't-like-to-meddle-with-your-apparent-or-you-wanted-something-bigger. Houses. With-a-real-backyard-in-it."

There was silence in the room. I was trying to decipher the things he said in a breath while he, stood on the balls of his feet, looking all coy.

"You-You bought a… a house?" I blinked at him, still trying to wrap my mind around that idea.

"No!" he snorted. "Not yet. I… just have a few houses on hold. You know, in case you wanted to move out of your apartment. I know I told you we wouldn't have to replace your apartment with a home or sell it or whatever. Just some things to look at if you wanted to."

A new home… That sounds really nice and is only appropriate for where Edward and I are headed to. Things are moving quite fast at this pace, but I'm glad this is what we both want and need.

I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. "A home – with a real backyard – would be really nice, baby." I said, my hands, playing with his hair.

"Really nice." He whispered as his face lowered down to mine.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

We flew to Chicago early the next day.

We made little adjustments for Bree's things right when we got home. We made space for her in out closet and we moved our bed so we wouldn't have a hard time tomorrow when we shopped for Bree's furniture. I will take the week of to help Bree get settled and Edward will be at work tomorrow. We also scheduled house hunting on the weekend.

We oriented Bree about the life she will be living. We told here Chicago, Illinois is where we will be based and from time to time, daddy and/or mommy has to go out of town for work. We also told her about the busy work we have, but we'll make sure we would always have time for her especially when she needs us. We also told her about whom (family and close friends) are living in the state. We informed her about what we would be doing the following days so she wouldn't be overwhelmed. Lastly, she will also be schooled at Illinois – which we have yet to figure out where we will be sending her to.

Ack. So many things to do!

The next day, Esme picked up Bree and I to accompany us shopping. Frankly, I was glad she came instead of Alice. Esme was more practical. Way more practical.

"So, have you started fixing up Bree's room? I mean no offense, though I think she needs her own space in your apartment. I know a people who can help with the construction." Esme said thoughtfully.

"No, I'm not offended. And thank you for the offer, but we don't need them right now. Edward and I are going house hunting this weekend. Would you mind taking Bree, though?"

"Oh, a new home! That would be great! You wouldn't mind if I took the opportunity to design the inside of your house, do you?"

"We wouldn't mind." I smiled at my future mother-in-law.

It was great having to spend time with Esme. She truly is like a biological mother; she treats me just as she treats Alice. It feels really good to get to know her and share things with her. I loved the way she would call me 'Pumpkin' and how she has accepted me. Bree, too – I know she loves her just as her own grandchild. It made the years of my life, longing to feel what is like to have another has been filled in by Sue and Esme. I could never be thankful to those two women. They have completed me.

When we got home, Esme helped me set up Bree's bed and rearrange our room. After a while, Alice came in our room with Jamie and a filter-less Rosalie in tow.

"Whaddup, bitch?" Rose said, making me slap my hand on my forehead.

"Oh, hello Bastard's mother!" Rose greeted Esme.

Here she goes.

I groaned while Esme just laughed.

I can never tame Rose. Ever.

"Mommy, what is a bastard? Auntie Rose says it all the time, but I don't know what it means." Bree asked me with very curious and innocent eyes.

I'm going to kill Rose. I gave my best friend a death glare though she was busy looking at her nails while I explained to my young and naive daughter.

"Bree, that word is not a good word. I don't want to hear you saying it nor writing it. Ask me again when you're fourteen, I'll tell you what it means then. Alright?" Luckily, she nodded obediently and went back to playing.

"If you can't stop saying things like those, better not show your freaking butt in our home." I threw a pillow right at Rosalie's face that made Alice and Esme let out their guffaws.

"Hey, ouch you bitch!" Rose exclaimed.

I threw a glance at my daughter, worried she might hear Rose's bad vocabulary but she was busy playing with her new Barbie.

"Watch your mouth, will you? At least, just around my kid and hers," I pointed at Alice. "Jesus, you cannot have children with that vulgar mouth you have." I shook my head.

Rose let out a deep chuckle and rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, I Emmett sure wants to have babies with this mouth of mine. FYI, many of your – supposedly – god children died in this mouth of mine."

God, what a horny freak.

I was red from embarrassment. I know Esme spent some time with Rose but I'm not sure she can handle a bleepless version of her. To my surprise though, Esme erupted in laughter once again and so did Alice.

"That's true." Alice laughed. Well… it is funny…

Edward came a little later, just in time for the fashion show in our living room Alice has coaxed my daughter in. it was fun and Bree enjoyed as much as we did watching her.

The weekend came in a rush. We were having breakfast while waiting for Edward's parents to pick Bree up. And when they came, they had something with them.

"We have something to offer you two." Esme said once she entered our home, just stopping to give me a kiss and went right in the kitchen. I was a bit baffled that Carlisle laughed at my expression as he greeted me.

Edward had stopped chewing his food and stared with a quirked brow at his mother. He claimed once that he was traumatized by his parent's offers.

"Whatever it is, no." Edward said with a mouthful.

Esme slapped his cheek. "Manners, Edward. I did not raise you like that. You have a little one now, all the more you should be an example. You, young lady, are not to speak when your mouth is full. Are we clear?" Esme turned to Bree with a motherly glare.

Bree swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Mama."

Esme smiled contently and turned to face Edward and I. "So, our offer!"

Yes, Esme can be really enthusiastic about something, though not as much as Alice. Her son shook his head disapprovingly while I listened in interest.

"Your mother mentioned to me that you were planning to buy a house." Carlisle started. "I thought that was a good idea, but I have a better. We'll give you the West Wing. You can do whatever you want with that part of the house – demolish it, have it remodeled or whatever. Anything you want. We don't want the property going to waste, so we thought it would be best for you to have it – or a part, at least."

"Wow…" I whispered. That is a really good offer. My thoughts drifted into raising our four children in the vast backyard of the Cullen's estate. During Christmas, they will be running around in the living room with the big pine tree we chose. Easter egg hunt will be a blast…

"That's… a good one." Edward said.

I looked over at him with a smile on my face. "You think so, too?"

He shrugged. "Saves us money and cash."

"Or if you don't want to have the West Wing, you could build a house within the lot." Esme added.

"I like it." I stated. "Either way, I like it."

"I do too." Edward said then turned to his parents. "Best offer you've got. We'll take it."

Esme clapped about a hundred times, leaving his husband laughing at her.

When it was time to get back to the office, Bree was left with Esme and Carlisle. Edward and I called her during lunch time to check on her and we didn't even think about getting extra hours of work. We always wanted to get home as early as possible to spend time with our daughter.

It was now mid-May and we were spending a weekend with the Hales. We were at Alice and Jasper's backyard, watching our men man the grill when Alice started being the amazing wedding planner she is.

"Detail, Bella. I need details. I've given you two weeks to enjoy your engagement to my brother, but now, I need details." Alice said.

"What? Why not ask Rose? She got engaged first!"

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Because Emmett and I are getting married in two years, remember?"

Rosalie wants to turn thirty before they could marry. I don't even know why, but Emmett thought it was a good idea.

I sighed before I began speaking. "Okay we want to marry this August. A very small, intimate wedding; strictly close friends and family only. No tacky cakes. I want orange for my bridesmaids, pink for my flower girls, and green for the maids of honor. I don't want a heavy gown, I want a 'flowing' one."

Alice nodded her head while she jotted down on her notebook. "What about flowers? Do you want lilies for everyone or just for you?"

I smiled as I thought about how much that kind of flower means to Edward and I. I still wake up to seeing a fresh one everyday.

"Just for me, then you can choose whatever you want for the rest. I'm giving you authority over this one, Alice, though I would like you for you to fill me in regularly."

"Of course, Bella. Even if you let me in charge, it's still your wedding and your opinion matters most than anyone." Alice patted my shoulder.

"And Edward's."

"And Edward's." she echoed.

"Little Bella is getting married…" Rose sighed thoughtfully. I giggled at her look and the three of us spent time talking about what we usually do.

I am in my life where I cannot ask for anything more. I have the perfect family, fiancée, friends, and job. Nothing more could ruin this happy scenario.

Spring passed along with the half of summer. It was now July and a month to go before our wedding. A lot has happened over the past month and a half. The plans for our new home just finished and the demolition of the West Wing is now at works. Esme will be in charge of everything and all will be done after we got married.

The wedding preparation was also going on smoothly, thanks to Alice's skills. We have also gone school hunting and decided to enroll Bree at the Chicago Grammar School. She likes it there and we found the curriculum good and the staff were really approachable and welcoming. School hunting can be overwhelming, I tell you.

It was the first day of July and Edward will leave this morning to go on with the quarterly checkup of the other company branches. He will be flying here and there for two weeks.

It was sad that our Fourth of July celebration was cut short because he was leaving the next day. We didn't have time to think of the hangover from the events the previous day, but I understand why he has to do it.

Bree and I drove Edward to the airport. I got a bit sad again, but at least we have Bree now.

"I'm going to miss you. Again. For fucking two weeks." Edward sighed as he hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you too. Take care, baby. I love you."

"I love you, _to infinity and beyond._" Eward said then he planted a kiss that was supposed to be long but some jerk pushed him, making us stumble a few steps back.

"Ouch!" Edward said, looking at the man who hit him.

There was a tall guy who looked like he was Russian or something with dark hair and a thick built. He was kind of familiar, but I dismissed the thought.

"Sorry." He muttered with a heavy accent.

Edward shook his head in disapproval while I tried to calm him down. "Hey, easy with the temper. You should get in. Call me, okay? I love you, Edward."

"I love you too." He gave me a quick kiss and picked Bree up to envelop in a tight hug. "Do everything in your power to make mommy happy, okay? If she's sad, call me then cheer her up. I'm going to miss you, Princess. Behave and do what mommy says. She's all alone with you so no tantrums."

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be have. And I won't make mommy cry. I'll be her little angel." Bree smiled at her father.

I almost wanted to cry right then and there. I have my little angel, aww.

My man and our daughter pinky swore, making me laugh. I kissed Edward again and Bree and I watched until he got in.

That night wasn't so tough as I have company with me. I enjoyed having Bree by my side in bed. This is what I had imagined my future family with Edward. Everything seems so perfect.

Edward just landed in California where he will be spending two days, I think. I was watching some CBS show, waiting for sleep to daunt to me.

Wrong choice of TV station. There was a commercial shown with Blondie in it.

A pang of pain ran through my chest as I remember what she had said the last time we saw each other. She made me doubt my relationship with Edward. I knew he wouldn't do it, but of course I'm a bit terrified of being proved wrong.

The only thing the reassures me right now that nothing would happen is that she's miles away, going around Europe, doing her modeling stints and what more.

I missed Edward even more.

Day five of Edward's out of town trip and I'm not so sulk-ish anymore. Edward called as often as he could. I was glad he really made an effort. I could see the stress in his face though. I knew he was tired and mostly jetlagged from travelling through different time zones. Today, he is on his flight to Italy from Washington.

Bree and I spent my time before and after work, together. I pick her up from Esme and Carlisle's, check a bit on our house that was slowly coming into form, have dinner at home, watch a movie or read a book before bedtime. There was one night that I took her out the city, just to enjoy the summer breeze. She misses Edward too, and she delighted him by telling stories of how both of our days were.

Today, July 8th, I was planning my weekend with our daughter at work. I plan to bring her to the Hancock Observatory with Jacob tomorrow. Edward knows of this, of course. He even told me to bring along Billy so he wouldn't feel bad.

The next day, Jacob came to our apartment, wheeling Billy around.

"Hey uncle Jake!" Bree greeted. "Hey, Little Thumbelina." Jake raised his hand, asking for a high five. Bree jumped to reached his massive hand and was proud she was able to reach it.

I shook my head and kissed Billy on the cheek. "Glad you could make it, old man. You're not feeling any grumpy today?"

Billy laughed, "Well, your man's not here so I'm rooting for m'boy here to steal you."

Jake groaned while I shook my head in laughter. "We'll see." I joked and ordered them to move out of the house so we could go on our planned trip.

Of course, Bree was blown away by the amazing view and sky walk. I knew she would love it if I brought her here.

It was really an amazing view, actually. I made a mental note to bring Edward here at nighttime. I bet it would be even more beautiful. While we enjoyed our stay there, we went to eat lunch out at Ed Debevic's. We spent a good two whole hours there and it was really fun. It felt relaxing and comforting to know that Jake and I are really best friends – will always be best friends. Everything that happened before was now forgotten and I am glad that he didn't choose to let it rip us apart.

We decided to go to Jake's place and hang out for a little more. I wanted to catch up with Billy and get Bree out of the house, at least.

When we got there, Jake realized he had no food in his pantry or fridge. I offered to buy at the convenience store a few steps away from Jake's building. He offered to go with me and Bree wanted to come along too but I told her not.

"So, you're a full time mom now." Jake said.

I looked at his smiling face and quirked a brow at him. "Yes. Is that bad?"

"No, no. Don't get me wrong." He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just happy for you, Bells. And the fact that you are getting married next month is fucking incredible. I'm glad you didn't let me impede your relationship with Edward. I can see he's the right one for you."

My face broke into a smile as I felt touched my what my best guy friend had to say. "Thanks so much Jake. It means a lot to me. Really."

"That's what friends are for, right?" he grinned.

"Yes. And I hope you find what Edward and I have. I only wish the best for you." I said as we walked out the doors of his condo. "Thanks Bells." Jake kissed the top of my head and put and a hand in the middle of my shoulders. It was a friendly gesture and I have always been like this with Jake.

His touches were all appropriate for a platonic gesture. Besides, I would never let him touch me beyond that and he knows his limitations.

When we got back, there was already a movie playing. Bree wasn't watching but busy playing with Megan. I'm glad they both found their playmates in one another – it sounds really odd, though.

It was already six in the evening when I checked the time again. It was getting late and I wanted to walk to our home instead of Jake having to drive us just a few buildings away.

"Bye Jake. Thank you for accompanying us and having us over." I kissed his cheek then hugged him.

"Thank you, Jakie." Bree kissed and hugged Jacob as well. He didn't like being called 'uncle Jacob' as he felt like he was a forty-year old virgin so he told Bree to call him Jakie. Well, it seemed like he was ten with that nickname.

"No problem! You two. You'll both always have a special place in my heart." Jake grinned.

"What about daddy?" my innocent daughter asked, making me snicker. "Well," Jake scrunched his nose. "Yeah, but not in my heart. He will have a special place if he messes things up."

"Hey!" I punched Jake's shoulders while we both laughed. Bree just shook her head, not having a clue about what Jacob said.

"Alright, I'll see you girls around." Jake said, hugging the two of us one last time. "Take care. Call me when you get home."

"I will." I smiled. I took Bree's hand and walked to the door, Jacob still in tow.

Our day was filled, all with fun and it was relaxing too.

That happiness, though, was replaced with fear and shock, after walking for just about a meter away from Jake's building. A huge crown of paparazzi came rushing to Bree and I, locking us in the small space they have allotted for us.

I was shocked, frightened, confused and angry all at the same time.

Camera's were in our faces, a sea of people calling out our names, screaming and people were pushing against us. It was like in the movies where all the sounds were muffled and all I could see was the blinding flashes from the cameras.

Bree screamed in shock and started crying. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. Instinctively, I took her in my arms and let her bore her face into my chest. She was crying in my arms and held onto her tightly, trying to comfort her. I can't move. We couldn't move away.

I felt hopeless as I had no one, but I had to protect my daughter. I wasn't even physically built to tackle all these people. My one hand never left the back of Bree's head. I just want her not to witness this… mess and make her even more traumatize.

I looked back and forth, here and there, trying to find a small exit… any amount of space I am able to free ourselves off this unpleasant circle.

I didn't know if I should just ram them or just stand still until they grew tired of getting nothing from me.

I needed Edward now.

Just when I was about to lose hope, a familiar voice soared through the chaos. Jake was yelling them off, trying to get to us. I turned around and thankfully, he hovered behind me, but we were still surrounded.

I couldn't thank Jake enough for saving me.

He took us under his arms as we tried to walk back to the building.

Why were they so many? It never got this… wild… chaotic when Edward was here. Why now? Why with my daughter?

People were screaming, asking for Edward, asking what I was doing with Jacob, asking if we had broken up because I was cheating on Edward with Jacob, people asking what will happen to Bree's custody or if I was kidnapping her from Edward, and a lot more shit. People even screamed that I was a whore.

It took all of me not to break down then and there. I needed to stay strong for my traumatized five-year old.

It took us around fifteen minutes before we were ushered in by the building's security into the safe confines of their building.

Bree was still crying as I we got in. Hearing her sobs was deafening to me. It made me want to cry as well. It was painful for me.

"How are you?" Jake asked, rubbing my back.

"I'm fine. I just need to calm her down." I said with a quiver in my voice.

Jake led us back to his condo unit. Billy was already waiting by the door, looking very worried. He didn't need to ask as he watched me take a sit and caressed my daughter's back, whispering calming words to her.

"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy's here. Mommy's here. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't be afraid, I'm here…" Those were the words that I kept telling her.

I cannot imagine how worse it was for her. I, too, have never experienced being harassed like that. It was frightening as I felt really trapped within the number of people around us. It was beyond chaotic.

This time, I really wish Edward had not flown away for work. Would it be any different if he were here?

I need him so bad.

I want him so bad.

I looked at the time, and Edward probably just landed in _ I don't want him to be frazzled, but at the same time, I needed to talk to him. I know he could make me feel better – even by just hearing his voice.

It took for a while to get Bree to calm down.

I really wanted to cry, hearing her whimper and say that she's scared. She held onto me tightly and I couldn't let her see that I was on the verge of tears as well. I needed to be her rock.

Bree fell asleep in Jacob's guestroom and it has been an hour since I was trying to call Edward. Every time I call it's just his voicemail, answering me. I just thought, maybe he fell asleep or something.

I just can't believe what just happened. Why were they taking photos of me when I wasn't even doing anything? Well, actually, I have a good guess why they were here – Bree and Jacob.

It was a few months ago that people speculated about my relationship with Jacob. They painted a bad picture at that and I could only imagine what they had to say now. Plus, Edward and I have a daughter know, whom we are keeping away from the media as much as possible. It was the first time, I think, that they got too close to us.

I don't know what kind of radar those guys have, but they always seem to find me or us in situations wherein one can speculate the opposite of what was really happening.

And for God's sake! I am not a damn celebrity, so why are they following me around?

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked as he handed me a cup of hot coffee.

"It's been almost two hours. Aren't you going to call?" Jake asked.

I took the mug from him and narrowed my eyes at him, conveying that I am tired and disappointed that Edward wasn't answering.

"He has to know." Jake said, sitting beside me.

I narrowed my eyes at him again.

I don't want to. He's not answering anyway.

I could see Jacob shake his head from my peripherals. He took my mug from me and shoved my phone on my face. "He needs to know." He said forcefully.

I sighed as I took my phone from him. Edward does need to know.

If he doesn't answer now, I am giving him the silent treatment.

I was thinking of how I would say what happened without breaking down. Edward answered the fourth ring, giving me no more time for thinking.

_"Hey baby! I was just about to call you. Sorry, I… went out for a while, had a horrible meeting. I miss you. How are you?"_ Edward said.

I missed him. I want him here, but he has obligations. All my resolve crumbled down as I heard his voice. I longed for him more than ever. He's the only one that could comfort me completely. I needed him.

"Baby…" I then started to break down. All the emotions that I had been keeping from Bree… from Jacob and Billy for the last two hours, I was now letting out.

I could hear Edward ask what was wrong over and over, but I couldn't utter a single word. Jacob pulled me to his chest, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. He took my phone from me, talking for me. I could hear my fiancée's raised voice.

"Yeah. I'll take care of them for the moment. I'll make sure they're safe, don't worry." I heard Jake say. Then he handed me the phone. I took deep breaths before answering the phone.

"Yeah?" I hiccupped.

_"Baby, I want you to stay with Jacob for the night. Tomorrow, pack your bags and he'll bring you over to Mom's. Don't worry about work for the mean time, I've got it covered. I can't get home at once, but I will finish everything tomorrow to get there in two days. Alright? I'm sorry baby… I'm sorry I left."_ It was evident in Edward's voice that he was hurt and unhappy.

I do understand why he couldn't fly out at once. At least I have Jacob here. "I know. It's alright. I wish you were here too…" I cried.

_"I will be with you soon. I feel really shitty about not having the power to protect you right now. Baby, I want you to lay low. Until I get back, at least. I will also hire a personal bodyguard for you."_

"No. No, I don't need that." I shook my head, as if Edward could see me. "I don't need a body guard. I will work from home and we'll be staying at your parent's and I don't think I'd want to go out soon after what happened. We'll be fine with your parents and Jacob here." I looked over at my best friend who gave me a weak smile.

Edward sighed over the phone. _"Are you sure? If you're thinking about the added expense of hiring a person to protect you, please, do not – "_

"Edward," I cut in. "I don't care about the money shit, I just need you home."

_"I will. As early as I can. I'm sorry baby. I love you so much I don't know what would happen to me if you and Bree were hurt."_ Edward sounded defeated.

Tears fell down from my eyes. "Yeah. We're safe with Jacob now."

_"I know,_" Edward breathed, "_why don't you sleep now? You need to wake up early tomorrow. I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer right away, baby. I love you. Sleep well. I'm sorry."_

"You've no fault. I love you too, Edward. Don't worry too much, we'll be fine. Take care there. I'll call you tomorrow."

_"Good night, love. I'll be home soon."_ Said Edward and I ended the call. I looked over at Jake who still had a worried look on his face.

I gave him a smile to reassure him that I was feeling a little bit better. "Thank you, Jacob. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Jake blushed and gave me a hug. "Always here for ya, Bells. Better get some rest or your man might just beat the shit out of me when you look untaken cared of."

I laughed at him and lay down beside Bree, saying my goodnight to Jacob.

The next day, we snuck out of Jake's condo using one of his beloved cars that he didn't use much so we would be anonymous. We successfully got out of my building as well. It was the first time that I have packed a lot of things in only ten minutes.

I was still fearful of what happened last night. I didn't want Bree to go through any of that. Ever.

The Cullens already knew what happened as Edward called them and my going out with Jacob was also in the news. Great.

"Oh Bella! Bree! My darlings!" Esme hugged Bree first then me. I relaxed into her arms as I felt the her warmth and love. I wanted to break down again. I'm sure Esme could understand the fear I felt for our child.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin. Things will be okay." Esme kissed my cheek. Carlisle also hugged me and assured me that everything will be fine.

We had breakfast with Jacob and the conversation was comforting as well. Jacob left for work and I repeatedly thanked him for what he did for us.

Bree's doing fine now. It's like nothing happened last night. I talked to her this morning, I explained to her that things like those happen, but not to people like me, us. I told her that she has nothing to worry about now and I promised her I wouldn't be putting her in a situation similar to that. She told me she was okay and I told her when Edward would be home soon.

Alice and Rose came over sometime during lunch.

"Those mother fuckers haven't learned anything. If I see them again, they would wish they weren't born." Rose seethed.

"Well, they are known to have gone overboard," Alice stated.

"You know, I still don't understand why they follow me? What is up with me, being a paparazzi magnet? I've been asking this question for several months now." And I still don't know why. All I could do was think that it's because I am affiliated with Edward and the rich Cullen clan.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you can't help that with your ass kicking ring and Edward in tow. And an instant child with you now."

"It just feels… odd." I shrugged. "Don't you think?"

Alice shook her head, "Well, yes. The articles are personal, actually. Haven't Edward gotten something from the private investigator? I thought he was going to hire one?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything…"

"Well, we just have to ask him when he gets here. Alright, who wants something to eat? I'm starving!" Alice said and disappeared to the kitchen. Rose and I both laughed at her.

"Are you enjoying motherhood? How is it?" Rose asked.

I looked at her and smiled, "I enjoy every second of it. It's just… It's a really good feeling, being a mother. I've never felt so happy and needed. I feel selfless now; all I think about is my family."

Rose laughed. "Oh, you have been selfless for as long as I can remember!" I giggled, "Shut up, Rosie."

"No, really. You know how you are so I don't have to tell you how exactly you are selfless. Bells, I'm happy for you." I can see the tears forming in Rose's eyes. And when she cries, I cry.

"Aw, Rosie. Don't make me cry, you jerk!"

She began shaking her head then her shoulders shook as she sobbed. "I'm sorry. My best friend – getting married – I'm so happy – you deserve everything – I can't believe everything is happening so fast – " Rose said in between sobs.

I began crying too.

We were both a mess when we went in the kitchen to have lunch. We just laughed out how bad we looked.

For the rest of the day, I worked while Bree stayed with me, playing with her toys or watching television. I told Angela what happened last night. Well I'm sure the gossipers are up to date and they would be creating different, ridiculous stories.

That night, I slept pretty well. I didn't bother about anything. I didn't even all those crap on E! News about Jacob and I let into my head.

The next day, I spent working at home again. Bree spent all the time with her Mama and Papa. Edward will be arriving here in tomorrow in the early morning.

"Momma, are we going to pick up daddy tomorrow?" Bree asked excitedly.

"Yes," I laughed. "That's why we have to sleep early because he will be landing at four in the morning."

We were already in bed and I was waiting for sleep to come to me once again. I was excited that Edward would be home. At least, I would feel safer. He'd be here to protect us again.

Just as I was about to fall into slumber. My phone chirped, signaling an email sent.

I opened the message, thinking it was from Edward. As soon as I saw the it, I wish I hadn't opened it after all.

These proper nouns would sum it all:

Edward Cullen.

Tanya Denali.

Florence, Italy.

Oh my fucking life.

What the fuck is this picture all about?

They were seen out of a bar in Italy (I assume). Tanya's hand was on his fucking hand and he was fucking smiling. They were… They looked like a comfortable couple together. Edward was clearly having a good time.

My heart was gone. Completely gone.

Yeah…

Maybe this is just a dream. I better sleep this off.

I willed myself to fall asleep and I did, just for three hours and I dreamt about Edward leaving me for that fucking Blondie.

I woke up, gasping from the nightmare. I now wished I didn't sleep.

Was it really true? These pictures that were sent to me? Oh god. This is ridiculous, right? I mean, believing this picture and reading all the things behind it is ridiculous, right?

I should confront Edward when he gets home. Right? I shouldn't just jump into conclusions. I need to know everything from Edward first before making any rash decision. Yeah, that's right.

As I got up and took a bath, my mind was blank. Too many thoughts filled my mine that I zoned out. My phone chirped as I got out of the shower.

It was a photo of them walking, though it was taken from afar. Edward was holding Tanya so close to him.

My phone dropped from my hands the instant I saw the second picture sent to me.

Along with my crushed heart and soul. I felt like nothing was left of me.

I felt like nothing.

Was Edward really cheating on me? Should I have taken action when that stupid Blondie warned me a few months ago?

Well, who is stupid now?

I should've listened… but I never felt that Edward was not in love with me. I never felt that he wanted to be away from me. In fact, as our relationship grew longer and stronger, he makes me fell more loved and wanted.

But, I guess not?

Silly of me to think he would want me over Tanya Fucking Denali. Right?

But I have the ring. The other part of my head justified. He gave me his grandmother's ring.

All of this confusion and heartbreak had me on the toilet bowl, spilling my guts out.

How could everything in my life be so perfect one moment, then turn into a fucking mess in just a snap? Why the fuck does it happen to me all the time?

My mind was fucking gone as I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I was in denial of all this, but it hurts so much.

It fucking hurts a lot!

I broke down. All of me, crumbling down. All of what I have now, gone.

Bree will be gone in my life, too. Of course, I wouldn't get in the way of that stupid Blondie being a mother. After what will happen to Edward and I, I don't think I could manage to see him after we break up.

Oh fuck.

What would people think of me know?

God damn it.

I don't have a heart anymore.

I don't have my life anymore.

I don't even have myself together anymore.

It's just so painful. Everything is so painful.

"Mommy? Don't cry." Bree said softly, standing by the door.

"You're up! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I said, standing up while wiping away my tears and snot quickly. "Sorry, baby. What did you want?"

I waited for her answer as I fixed myself facing the mirror. I was surprised when she came to me, hugging my waist.

"Mommy, don't cry." said my daughter, "I'm here, Mommy."

Well, that made me cry harder. I took her in my arms and sobbed against her small chest. I was just happy and really touched that someone as young and small as her could make a massive difference in what I felt.

I felt stronger and braver. I felt like I had to fight for Edward and our relationship. I would never let anyone destroy my family and myself.

I sucked in a deep breath and apologized to Bree. "Sorry, Princess. I just had to let that out."

"It's okay mommy. Sister Minerva always tells me it's okay to cry. Crying doesn't make you weak, it only shows how strong you are because you're not afraid to feel hurt or sad. She always says that to me when she visits us."

I was really blown away by what my daughter had just said.

"Thank you. It made me feel a lot better." I kissed her forehead then gave her a shower.

We had a quick breakfast then I drove to the airport. My hands were sweating and I didn't know how to react when we get there and see Edward.

Should I act like nothing is wrong? Should I give him the silent treatment? The cold shoulder?

Oh this gave me a freaking headache, honestly.

"We're here!" Bree squealed as I entered the airport. Of course she would be excited.

Edward was already standing by the driveway and I parked near him. I took more breaths than usual, nervous about being so close to him. My heart was racing and I was feeling a bit dizzy.

Edward knocked on the passenger's side window, pointing to the lock. I disoriented pressed the unlock button to let him in. He first loaded his things in the trunk and got in the passenger seat.

"How are my girls?" Edward said as he got in. "Hi baby, I missed you so much! I love you!" He said, leaning over me.

His words stabbed me. Did you really miss me? Do you really love me? I wanted to ask back.

Instead of kissing him, I hugged him. Savoring his scent that I have missed so much. If this would be the last time I'd get to do this… I thought. Edward planted a kiss on my forehead and cheek. I was quick to pull away when he was going for the lips. I didn't want him to kiss me there – it would only hurt too much.

I noticed Edward was stunned but was distracted by his daughter.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Bree said.

"I… I missed you too, Princess." He leaned over her and gave her a kiss. I started driving as Bree flooded him with questions about his trip. Edward also asked how her daughter was after the attack of the paparrazo.

Our daughter answered really well. Just for herself, not me. "I'm fine, but mommy was crying when I woke up. I told her it's going to be okay because you're coming home."

Drat.

"Aww, baby…" Edward held my hand. I didn't know if I flinched or what but Edward clicked his tongue at me.

"What?" I asked.

He gave me an incredulous look through his narrowed eyes. And just shook his head. "Nothing. Just drive."

There was an obvious strain in the car. I didn't speak as my mind was in all places. I still don't know what will happen or whatever.

Jesus Christ. What is this we are going through?

Once we got home, we were still both completely silent except when Bree would ask or say something that we are obliged to react to.

"What are we going to do today? Mommy? Daddy?" Bree asked as we settled in Edward's room. I took a seat by the window which was far away from where Edward was.

Is this the last time I would be spending time with Edward and Bree as a family? Will this be the day, the hour that he would call the wedding off?

I won't just give away Edward. I will fight for him and Bree. We have gone through a lot of things and I know I'm not some piece of rebound for him. I just want to know which part of it was true for him – to what extent. I want to know that even if we don't end up together. At least I will have with me good memories to remember.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward snapped his fingers at me.

I blinked at his fingers. Turns out I spaced out as I looked over the vast garden that they have. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

Edward stood in front of me with wary eyes. He knew something was wrong. Looking at him was so hard, it made me want to run into his arms and let him comfort me. But I can't right now. I never thought we would have to go through something like this. Not now that we are (supposedly) getting married in just about a month.

I don't know why but an excuse started spilling out of my fucking mouth. "I'm going to check on Br – "

"Isabella! Stop!" Edward's demanding voice startled me again. "You have to tell me what is wrong right now."

I didn't speak nor did I look at him. I turned to the window once again.

"Check my phone." I said. It was the best thing to say considering didn't know how to begin with everything.

He walked away from me apprehensively. Later on, all I could hear from him were profane and offensive words.

"What the fuck!" he yelled. Moments later, he was by my side. "Tell me you don't believe this?"

I sighed. "Should I?"

"No! No, baby! Of course not! This is one massive bull shit and I'm going to find out who did this. Will you sit down and listen to me first?" he begged. I looked at his pained expression and gave him a curt nod to the bed.

We sat down and I could see his fists were clenched. His knuckles looked like they were to pop out as well as the vein on his forehead.

He ran his fingers through his hair several times. "Bella, the pictures are real," he started and I felt my nonexistent-like heart crash a million times. "But it's not what it is trying to convey to you." he added.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

He sighed. "I have my own faults regarding this particular incident. The night you called me from Jacob's, I was out for dinner. I left my phone in the hotel room because I was in a hurry meeting a client. I didn't know it would be Tanya; I had forgotten her alias she used (most of the time when dining out) and it was stupid of me to fall into her trap.

"When I got there, I was surprise to see her by the table I was ushered to. I was uneasy, of course and I thought to myself that I'd just have dinner with her while and get through with the meeting. But she got drunk and was making quite a scene whenever I told that I should be leaving. So I stayed with her, until she was done with her meal, at least." he tugged on his hair. "After spending a horrible hour listening to her whine about whatever it is she was talking about, I said goodbye to her, paid the tab, and left. As I waited for a cab, she came running after me. She was stumbling and slurring. She was making quite a fuss and it was embarrassing for her; for me. So, I decided to take her back to her hotel. I had to hold her, Isabella, because if not she would be kissing that perfectly fine Italian cement and I could not let her ruin the image of my grandfather's company.

"Of course I was going to tell you about the dinner, but when I got back, you called and I got so worried and I was really pissed myself for leaving you out there, alone. I cannot forgive myself for what happened to you an our daughter. I'm so sorry for not telling you right away and finding out about it this way. I promise you that was it. That was just it. My heart will always be yours and I will never love anyone but you. You know that." Edward said, taking my hands in his and looking at him.

He made sense, actually. "I believe you…" I whispered. I know Edward wasn't lying to me. I would know if he was and I always knew when he is hiding something. I know he's telling the whole truth now.

Edward broke into a smiled and took my face in his hands. "Don't you ever doubt me love for you, Isabella."

Then we kissed.

Our tongues met once again, fighting for dominance. His sweet taste made my senses go wild. I missed his blazing touch that always makes me want more.

Our breathing was uneven. He pushed me down the bed and hovered over me. His hard, toned body against my equally toned body. Heat formed between my thighs as our hands were busy familiarizing each of our bodies.

"I missed you so much…" Edward said. His teeth scraped against the neck of my skin, making me writhe involuntarily beneath him.

"Show me…" I panted.

Edward kissed me forcefully, making me moan. This is the kind of Edward I want right now.

But… I couldn't have.

"Oops!" said a small voice followed by a giggle.

"Alice!" Edward groaned as his head feel on my shoulder.

"Ugh, gross! I didn't come over here to see you guys fuck, though I occasionally enjoy orgys." Heard Rose's voice.

"Rose, shut the fuck up. Please?" I said at once. I pushed Edward off me but he wouldn't move. "Come on, baby. We'll finish this tonight." I kissed the top of his head.

Edward said a few muffled things then got off me. "Don't you Barbie's know how to knock? Our five-year old does! Maybe you should ask her how!"

I batted Edward's chest and chided him. "That wasn't nice. Just because they… they…" what was that word?

"Cockblocked." Rose said.

"Thank you," I nodded to her and turned back to Edward. "Just because you were cockblocked doesn't give you the right to do that."

I could hear Edward mutter things about having a new home and no more cockblocking while we stood up. "When we get our new home, I will definitely kick you out if you entered without permission. I will never nor will Bella, give you keys to our house." Edward declared as we walked out of his room.

"Jesus, suck it up, Bastard!" Rose chuckled.

"You can't do that." Alice said.

"Oh yes I can." Edward replied quite sternly.

"No. You can't." Alice said seriously. "Bella won't let you."

Oh great! Now I am dragged into this. The siblings looked at me, both waited for my answer. I looked over at Rose for some help but she just kept on snickering beside me. "Um… I will on certain occasions?" I asked tentatively.

"What do you mean 'on certain occasions'?" the siblings asked at the same time.

Well, fuck.

Then they started bickering. They were talking to fast that I can no longer understand what they were saying.

"Jesus Christ. What the hell!" Rose then burst into laughter. I pulled her away to leave the Cullens alone; they were making unnecessary shit out of the while cockblocking thing. When we entered the kitchen followed by the bickering siblings, it took only one look to shut up from Esme.

I wish I would have that kind of power over our kids some day.

We went home to our apartment that afternoon. We used Edward's Land Rover, the one he rarely uses so we won't be spotted easily. There weren't too many people by my building. Thank God. Bree apparently missed her bed that she did not step out of it until it was time for dinner.

As Bree slept early, I took the opportunity to get a long, warm bath. With all the stress that have gone the past two weeks, I really needed a massage.

I sighed in content as I settled myself into the warm pool of water in my bath.

"Tired?" I heard Edward ask. I hummed in response.

"I'll help you with that." Edward said. Then later, I felt his hands rub on the back of my neck. God his hands felt good on me.

He did a good job giving him a massage. I felt so relaxed now. "Baby, come join me." And so Edward did. I leaned back on his chest when he settled himself in the tub. I felt a deathly erection stab my back, causing me to jerk.

"That was frightening!" I laughed. Edward scowled, "With the sounds you made, you can't blame me."

I blushed at his revelation. I didn't know I was doing those sounds.

"I really love it when you blush." Edward kissed my cheek.

Moments like this made me want to kick myself for thinking bad of my fiancée. I know he loves me and he would never do anything to hurt me.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." I said.

"It's alright," he kissed my cheek, "I just want you to know that I will never do that to you."

"I know," I sighed. "It just took me by surprise and you were miles away from me…"

"Understandable. Don't worry about it. I called the investigator today. He'll be searching for the IP address and hopefully, we'll be getting something by tomorrow. Can't remember any Peter Karakoffs yet?"

I shook my head, "No. I really don't."

"Well, fuck. I have an idea who is doing this, but I hope she wouldn't dare."

"She?" I raised my brow at him. Of course there was only one 'she' that went straight into my mind.

"She." Edward affirmed. "If she is behind all of these, I'm pretty sure her modeling career will end in a snap."

"Well, if she is behind all these, I'm pretty sure her head will snap off her body." I said, causing Edward to laugh.

"Oh, I love you." He kissed my lips.

A sweet gesture turned into one heated kiss. My hands clamped on the hair at the top of his head, pushing my body closer to him.

Edward's hands found my aching centre and rubbed his fingers along my fold. "That's feels amazing..." I moaned.

He continued to kiss my chest and his lips fell to my breasts. His tongue, swirling at my protruding peaks alternately. I was really aching to feel him inside me.

"Baby, I don't think I can wait any longer..." I panted. "Me too..." Edward said.

He pulled me out of the tub and sat me on the edge. He spread my legs and looked at me down there.

"You are so beautiful, love. And wet." Edward licked his lips and licked my pussy.

"Fuck!" I hissed. Feeling his rough tongue up and down me, swirling around my clit was driving me insane.

I was clutching on his hair so hard that I think it hurt him.

Then Edward's lips detached from my pussy and I felt his cock ram in me at once.

I let out a satisfying scream at that. He was pushing in and out of me in a rush and I liked it. I like that Edward fucks me good.

Feeling his huge dick in me, hitting my overly sensitive spot made me cum. Twice. Edward squeezed my breasts everytime he felt my walls clench on him.

"Isabella, I'm coming." he said.

"Come for me, baby." I kissed his lips and rubbed his balls. His answering moan had him pounding in me faster and harder.

In a minute, he came. Inside me.

I loved how warm he released inside of me.

"That was amazing! I love you!" Edward kiss me. I giggled, "I know. You fucked the brains out of me. I love you too."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

The next week, we went to the office. I was tired of having to work at home and I did want to get out. I didn't give a shit anymore about what the other employees said about me or my relationship with Edward. After all, I am their boss and they can't talk shit about me if they care about their jobs.

Nothing new happened in the office. There wasn't much to look forward to, especially if people were totally speculating about you. That just sucks.

It was now three weeks before the wedding and I tell you, I am the most relaxed bride, ever! Alice took care of everything. All Edward and I did was tell her specifically what we wanted, show up at whatever she had arranged, give her our comments and Alice will be working on it.

I don't know if I should be more involved or not, actually. I felt like I was letting Alice do everything wherein it should be me.

"Alice, I feel like I'm not doing anything for _my_ wedding. It's always you who's doing all the things." I said.

Alice shook her head. "Don't be silly, Bella. You tell me what you want and whatnot. All I do is make the appointments and pick up things for you to check. I'm just like your assistant."

I whined. "No, it's not, Alice. A bride should be the one calling, setting up dates and all other… stuff. I don't know. I just… I think I need to be more involved. Shouldn't I?"

Alice shook her head. "That's the job of your wedding planner – which is my job. Don't try taking it away from me."

"Why, did you want to do all those things?" Edward smirked at me then took a sip from his coffee.

"Oh she wouldn't last a minute, I tell you." Rose added.

They all laughed as I glared at them.

Damn Annoying Bastard.

Damn bitch.

Planning a wedding with Edward was really a fun experience – especially it is ours.

I'm glad that we didn't fight over anything about the details since we both knew what each of us liked and disliked. We're also on the same path in terms of how we picture our wedding to be like. We want a very intimate wedding and the guest list we have right now sums up to about twenty people only.

It's also very relaxing whenever we make a decision. I am so thankful that he was educated in areas like these, when details are very important. He knew the difference between ivory and bone; aqua and turquoise. He knew the difference between Alencon lace and Venetian lace, and a lot more things. Hell, I think he knows more a little than I do. I guess his wealthy upbringing did him something really good.

"Damn you Bastard! Why did you have to be so perfect and know these shit? I'm jealous of Bella, really! Why didn't I ever find a man like you? Fuck if it was Emmett who's doing this with me, I'd strangle him the first five seconds. It makes me so damn mad when I heard him say, 'I dunno, babe. You choose.'" Rose ranted.

"Why thank you, Whore." Edward bowed in front of Rose. "I never thought the day would come that you'd actually say something good about me."

"Yeah, you can shut up now." Rose rolled her eyes, making us laugh.

The next week was a busy week since I would be taking a leave for a month while Edward will just be taking two weeks off – enough for our honeymoon.

After the wedding, we'd be living in our new home which Carlisle and Esme gave as a wedding present. What a huge present that is, right? Esme never let us near the property. She wanted it to be a surprise so we just went with it.

Of course we were both busy and we missed Bree most of the time. Thought I told her that it would only be for five days and I wouldn't do it again. Not when she is around.

It was already Friday and I was thankful that it's my last day of work before my little vacation.

I was already sleepy, but excited for the things that I would bet to do. I rode in the elevator after Edward sent me a message that he was ready now. I rodeto Edward's floor like what we always did (we meet at his floor then leave the building together).

All my excitement was gone when I heard a female's voice in his office. My heart was pounding and everything didn't feel right. As I inched closer to where he was, the voice got clearer.

Tanya.

Fucking.

Denali.

"I missed you Cheri. It's been a long time now," she said in a very English accent. Ugh, show off. "I'm going to miss you more, especially you're getting married. I don't like it. I don't like the idea at all, but… we can always see each other." Fucking Blondie said.

My heart was gone.

None left.

No air.

I couldn't breathe.

Everything was spinning.

So they are… they are real.

I don't know why, but I took a step further into his office to show myself. I don't know what form of masochism was I try to portray but really, this all hurts.

And indeed, I shouldn't have come here.

She was kissing my _former_ fiancée.

I can't believe it.

My feet took me away from them and my heart is now gone.

**EPOV**

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I finally pushed Tanya away from me. I heard Bella's gasped and saw her awe-stricken face. I knew I hurt her, but fuck, she doesn't know what happened, yet.

I calle after her, screaming her name, but didn't stop.

"Cheri – " Tanya called and pulled my arm.

I jerked violently from her touch, startling her. I didn't give a fuck anymore. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU DELUSIONAL FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled.

I ran after Bella but she got in the elevator, she immediately went away.

"FUCK!" I yelled again and banged my fists on the elevator door.

I was seething in anger.

I knew it. I fucking knew it! She was trying to ruin my relationship with Bella.

That Goddamn bitch!

One minute I was sitting peacefully in my office, waiting for Bella. The next, Tanya was here, barging in my office like she owns it, saying a bunch of stupid things!

"Are you happy, Edward?" Tanya asked.

I gave snort. "Why wouldn't I be when I'm going to marry the woman for me."

"Well, I don't know. It feels like she's… old. And boring. And nonexistent." Tanya said while walking around the table.

"Don't say that!" I glared in warning. "You don't know anything about her."

Tanya shrugged, "Maybe. Though I know things that you don't."

I was getting tired of this shit and I rubbed my fingers on the bridge of my nose. "What do you really want, Tanya? I have no time for bull shit. So, if you please?" I said, gesturing to the door.

Tanya giggled and shook her head. She reached my seat and I backed away from her.

"I missed you Cheri. It's been a long time now," said my ex, leaving me in a very deep state of confusion. "I'm going to miss you more, especially you're getting married. I don't like it. I don't like the idea at all, but… we can always see each other."

Then suddenly, her lips were on mine. I was beyond shocked and I was squirming between her strong hold.

A gasped escaped from someone and too bad, it was from my Bella. I pushed Tanya away, running after Bella.

What the fuck, really!

I used the stairs to get access to the elevator next floor. I need to tell Bella that what she saw really wasn't what she was thinking. That fucking… whore literally threw herself at me!

If I lose Bella because of her… She'd better pray for a miracle.

I race down the stairs and jumped in the very first elevator I caught, startling people.

I reached the ground floor and ran as fast as I can. I stopped in front of our buildings as I didn't know where to find Bella, though. Shit.

Then I heard tires screeching and came Bella's car, passing through the building's driveway. I ran after the car, knocked on her door but she wouldn't look at me. She just drove by quickly.

Oh fuck.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed, making people look at me. I kicked the pavement, truly pissed of all the shit that was happening to me.

When I got back to my floor Tanya was already gone. Great. So she really had just that planned, what a schmuck am I not having foreseen it! I knew working with her would be a terrible idea. This only made my suspicions of her sabotaging Bella's name stronger.

I called Bella's phone again and again but her voicemail always answered. Fucking fuck fuck!

I asked the security of our company to get me a copy of the CCTV takes a while ago. I would have to show that to Bella so she would believe me that I did not do anything to that fucking whore!

I left the office after collecting my things. Every second, I was calling Bella – no luck with that.

She isn't at home nor at my family's house. I didn't know where to look for her. I was feeling myriad of emotions that I wish would never feel again.

I hailed a cab to go around the city, just in case I would fine her there. But after a few hours, it was already nighttime and no sign of Bella.

I called everyone I she knew and no one would tell me where she was.

That night, she didn't come home and I was up all night waiting for anything from her. I needed to explain to her. No one would ever tell me where she was and I was getting frustrated and anxious. Bree was looking for her and I had to lie to my daughter about her mom's disappearance – well, I hope she still becomes her mom.

I also called my lawyer to immediately prepare the papers for termination of our contract with Tanya. I can never – or will I ever – work with her again. I would also file a suitcase against her for sexual harassment. I could do that with what she had done.

Fucking Tanya!

If only I had the power to exile her from this country, I would.

The whole day, I have been looking for where Bella would go. I drove by the office, hoping I would see her there, but she wasn't. She still wasn't everywhere I would think she would be going. I even called her parents to ask if she went home to Forks, but she's not there either. Even Jacob had no idea where she was!

I'm just so frustrated. It's almost twenty-four hours since I've last seen or heard from her. I'm worried, anxious, and heartbroken over this.

How am I ever going to fix all of this?

My phone rang sometime when I was preparing Bree's meal. She only knew that Bella and I have a misunderstanding. I really hope that's all it will ever be.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to check whom was calling.

"Edward, this is Jenks speaking."

Jenks, the private investigator I hired. "Yes, what is it?"

"I have the IP address located. It was traced to be from the Ville La Vedetta, Florence Italy. And all pictures that were sent to the news papers were from the same email address as from the photos that was sent to Bella." He said.

"Do you know whom these are from?" I asked, anger rising in me as I remembered the trouble it was for Bella.

"Yes. Remember Peter Karakoff?"

I clutched the phone harder, remembering where I've seen him recently – he was the man that bumped me when Bella and Bree brought me to the airport.

Fuck!

And I remember him sitting by the fountain outside the restaurant Tanya and I dined in. And not only did I remember seeing him there. "Fuck, I knew I knew him! He was at the airport, the same time I was. He was in Italy, the same time I was! Fuck I remember seeing him almost all the places that I or Bella and I have been to. Fucking Christ! How did I miss all these?"

Jenks told me to calm down after screaming my frustrations to the phone. "Edward, relax there's still one more thing that you have to know about Peter Karakoff – who he's working for."

"No need to. I've got a pretty good idea whom he is working for. Send me everything you have as soon as possible; I will need it as an evidence for the law suit I am going to make. Thank you, Jenks." I said and he told me he'll send everything in less than an hour.

I immediately called my sibling and her husband to come over for urgent and important business.

"Edward, what have you in mind that had us rushing here in fifteen minutes?" Alice demanded.

"Sit and listen to me first. No talking." I said, leading them to our living room.

Jasper is my personal lawyer and I have no doubt he would win this case for me. I recapped everything that had happened. They were the first to know what really happened yesterday that had Bella MIA – or at least, they were the first ones to know my side.

While they were there, all the documents needed were sent to me by Jenks. I showed Jasper everything as well as the sent copy of the CCTV film from my office yesterday. I let them watch what Tanya did and I was seething with anger once again. I wanted to strangle her so bad.

"Edward, things will be okay. When Bella hears and sees this, I bet she will understand." Alice pat my shoulder.

"She won't!" I argued. "She won't listen nor talk to me nor let me see her! She's hiding from me because of this shit my stupid ex did! Ugh!" I groaned. "I don't even know how to put back all the pieces!"

I was on the verge of crying – of fear of losing Bella; my everything.

"Everything will be okay, I know it, Edward. I know it." Alice hugged me and I felt a little consoled. At least there is someone who believes in me now.

"I'll make all the necessary arrangements now. I think you need to make a plan, at least. On how you'll get Bella to talk to you." Jasper said.

I heaved out a breath, not sure of anything at all at this point.

Seconds passed, minutes, maybe hours that I was starring off, thinking of how my life would turn out without Bella.

It's beyond excruciating and hard.

It is definitely unbearable.

I can't take it anymore.

"Can you guys do me a favor and baby sit Bree? I just need to do something." I stood up and gave Bree a kiss. I told her I just had to do something really important and I'll be back soon.

The married couple didn't ask nor say anything as I left our condo. I drove as quick as I could downtown to a known mechanist.

I hopped out of my Volvo as soon as I parked and ran to the door, pressing the doorbell relentlessly.

"What the fuck?" I heard Emmett' big voice from behind. "What do you – Oh! Edward!"

"Listen, Emmett, I need to talk to Rose. Where is she?" I pushed past him, stepping into their home, but Emmett's humongous chest was in front of me.

"You can't see her. After what you did to Bella, you aren't our friend anymore."

"This is important, Emmett. I am not here to play these childish games! I fucking need your fiancée, right now!" I yelled.

"I can only have her!" he raised his voice as well.

I shook my head at his literacy and pushed past him again. He tried to catch me but I was too quick for him and I ran straight to where their basement was.

I could hear Emmett yelling after me, but I ignored him.

"What the fuck is going on out there?" I heard Rose's voice.

"Rosalie, I need to talk to you." I said, as she appeared from the stairs.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Bella is not here and you cannot find her anywhere near this city." Rose said haughtily.

I tried to say something, but she was in front of me, poking her finger at my chest. "You're out, Cullen Bastard. You've done enough hurting my best friend! Why did you fucking cheat on her, huh?" she poked at my chest again. "You shouldn't have proposed to her if you were just going to fuck Lassie! You're a fucking asshole – "

"Stop!" I yelled as I grabbed Rose's wrist. I was already angry at the accusations she threw at me. I just wish she would've let me talk in the first place. I don't want any of this shit. Especially I didn't do anything.

Rose was startled and Emmett was by her side at once, pushing me away from her.

"Why you – " Rose said, prepared to pounce at me, but I raised my hands and voice to shut her up.

"Will you listen to me for just a second!" I yelled and she shut up. "I know you love Bella and so do I! And if you really want to let her be happy – that I know she is or was with me, then you'd listen. I need you to stop being that bitchy, whiny, cold person you are and be my friend. I am asking you to be my friend for once, Rosalie. This," I said, waving what I had in hand and throwing it to her. "This fucking envelop holds the truth about everything. If you would've just listened to me for a goddamn second, you wouldn't be eating your words now."

"Don't talk to my girl like that!" Emmett said and I nodded in apology.

She gave me one of her icy looks before opening the envelop. I watched her face and she had her lips pursed, probably doubting me. She studied everything in the envelop as I waited anxiously.

"Holy fuck." I hear Rose mutter. A few moments later, she turned to me with a softened expression. "I think I know who the mastermind is."

I sighed, "Yes, I do too and I need your help to save my relationship with Bella." My voice cracked in the end. I will do anything to make her help me. I'll do anything to get Bella back.

She was deliberating and I was hoping that she would help me. If not… then I have no choice but to find another way,

I was beyond desperate for Rose's help, though.

"Let's kill that bitch." Rose's eyes glinted with anger and excitement.

And we are going to kill Tanya.

***End of chapter 43***

**Will update really soon, I promise! Show me some love and review! Will give a preview of my next story before posting the last chapter. Hope you'll like t and keep on supporting me. Ciao!**


	44. Getting Together

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I OWN MY BOSS, MY ENEMY, MY LOVER

**A/N: Last chapter of the story! :( My first ever fanfic!  
Don't worry though, I still have an epilogue to write and Outtakes for My Boss, My Enemy, My Lover.  
I will post my new story _before_ posting the epilogue and I do hope you will like it. It's also a fun story.  
****Anyway, I've made this chapter short and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 44: Getting Together

**BPOV**

After seeing what was happening in Edward's office, I instinctively ran away. I just needed to escape the hurt I felt.

Fuck Edward Cullen. Really.

I drove to where I felt I would be okay.

I hate him. I hate him so much for making me believe him. I knew everything this was too good to be true!

I wiped my face from my tears as I parked my car. I didn't want people to think I was some weirdo around here. I got in the elevator, and waited anxiously.

When I reached the floor, I knowingly walked my way to where I knew he was. "Jake…" I said, my voice quivering.

Jacob's face was obviously painted with worry."Bells? What happened?"

"Jake…" I couldn't even continue speaking. Jake enveloped me in his arms and I just cried.

He let me do that for quite a while. Until I recovered. Damn, it just hurts to the point that I feel completely numb at the same time.

It was already nighttime and I didn't want to go home or to anywhere that would remind me of Edward.

"Jake, can I stay with you?" I said without even thinking everything through.

He gave me a smile and nodded. "You're always welcome in my condo. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said and handed him my keys. "Here, use my car."

Jake didn't comment anymore and just lead me to where I parked my car. We drove in silence, thankfully. I just can't talk in the car. When we got off the car, Jake wrapped his arms around my shoulder, which was comforting.

We got in and Jacob ordered food. We waited and ate in silence once again. I don't know what to say or what to do. I just was hurting, but I didn't cry; I didn't want to cry anymore.

I felt weaker as I cried.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Jake asked as he sat beside me.

I looked at him and shrugged. "Jake, can I just sleep?"

He sighed at my nonchalance and nodded his head. "Alright. I guess you need some rest…" He led me to his room and gave me a new pair of his massive clothes.

"Oh, and can you please call Rose and Alice, tell them I'm with you. Tell them no one could know where I am. And is it okay if they came over tomorrow morning? Before you get to work?" I asked. "I will," Jake nodded and left the room.

I first took a hot shower before bed.

My mind was out, somewhere I don't know. I was completely on auto-pilot. It would take more time for me to wrap my head around everything that was happening.

I just wanted to pull my heart out and not feel anything anymore.

Ironically, I slept peacefully despite the pain and sadness I was feeling. I woke up pretty early but I didn't move out of Jake's bed yet.

I scratched my head and hit myself in the face. Of course I still wore the engagement ring. Shit. I shouldn't be wearing this anymore. I should hand it back to Alice when they get here.

I wasn't crying since last night. That's good, I guess.

I washed up and prepared breakfast for Jake. Just as I was plating the eggs and toast, Jake showed up. Those were the only real food I could find in his house.

"Wow, breakfast!" Jake grinned goofily. "I've never had this kind of breakfast in months!"

"Have a seat Jake. I'll get you coffee." I said.

"And I'll go get the door." Jake said as his doorbell rang.

I heard my two best friends' voices as they went in the kitchen. I could see the worry in their eyes. I gave them all a weak smile – a forced weak smile – and so did they. Rose hugged me tighter and longer than usual.

I told them all we should eat first before I tell them what is going on.

They all agreed and there was minimal conversation. Though Jacob managed to make Rose and Alice laugh by swallowing everything they brought in one bite, I didn't.

I don't think I have any emotions left in me anymore.

After they have eaten, all eyes were suddenly on me.

I stood from my seat and stood in front of the windows, looking away from them. I pretty ashamed of the situation I was in – I was warned, I didn't listen, and so now, I was fooled. I am ashamed of being fooled.

I took in a deep breath, so I could get all the words out of my mouth. "Edward cheated."

There was a collective sound of gasping in the room.

God it felt more hurtful by saying it out loud, confirming to yourself that this all, is not a dream to begin with.

"I don't know when and how it started. I don't know for how long… I just…" I took in another deep breath, trying to prevent myself from crying. "I… I saw them kissing yesterday. I was a coward. I ran away. If I could've done it again I would beat the shit out of that… that _thing."_

This is all just fucked up. I can't believe I'm in this.

I turned to face all of them, not worrying how they felt about the situation I am in. "Jacob, you will kick his ass for me." I said, firmly. "And all of you won't dare tell a soul where I am."

They all nodded and didn't say anything.

I looked at Alice and spoke to her, "I will be resigning from your… grandfather's company." That was a spur of the moment decision but I couldn't bare the idea of employees, laughing behind my back because I was a stupid woman who believed Edward Cullen would ever love me.

Alice's shoulder slumped and nodded. "Where do you plan to work now?"

Well, I haven't thought much about that. I haven't thought much about anything. "I don't know. I don't know anything yet, Alice. All I know is I just want to get things over with. I am so numb right now that I don't know if I am in too much pain or if I am feeling too much sadness… I…I can't say anything final right now, but that."

I slumped into a seat, feeling defeated by all these.

"Don't worry Bells, were here for you. Every step of the way." Alice smiled and reached out for my hand.

"Damn right, Bells. I'll kick his fucking balls right now. Alice, do you know where that fucking Bastard is?" Rose stood up, looking all determined.

"No!" I raised my voice. "No you won't do that!"

"What!" Rose looked at me, frighteningly. She was about to burst. I knew she thought I was protecting Edward, but, no. Not this time.

"Jacob is a lot bigger. He'd kick his ass harder. And I personally would love to throw a few kicks to his balls too." I said. This was the first and only time I would think about getting back in any kind of way.

"I'd kick his ass anytime." Jake smiled.

"Sorry, Alice." I smiled apologetically.

"Don't apologize to me. I am definitely not speaking to him. I despise him for what he did, even if he was my brother." Alice said firmly.

I was happy I have understanding friends, though it would really hurt me if Alice turned her back on her family. I would hate to cause a gap between them. She has a lovely family.

"Thank you." I said genuinely.

Their answering smiled and comforting words has made me feel a tiny bit better.

For the rest of the day, my girls stayed with me. Jake was kind enough to let us stay in his place. I wouldn't let him stay out of work; that's too much of me to ask.

Alice brought some clothes with her, thank God for her good thinking. She also called to check on Bree several times – I've asked her to check on…

I was supposed to say my daughter, but now, I am not so sure if she can be, _legally. _

Sometime in the afternoon, Alice had to rush home. Jasper called in an emergency and needed her at once. She gave me long hug and told me not to lose myself again.

Well, I don't know if I can ever put myself back again after this.

When Jake got home, Rose didn't stay long after that.

The next day, I was still at Jake's thinking over how I would go on with my life. The things I had to do. I was still on autopilot mode, mind you. Things haven't sank in much in my freaking brain, though I wish it would.

Alice snuck in my apartment and I was able to talk to Bree because of her. I was happy that I got to talk to her. She excitedly told me stories about her toys, or the TV shows she watched or what she and Alice did.

I knew there would be questions from her that I might not be able to answer. And when she did, my heart was crushed and burnt further.

"Mommy! When are you coming home?" Bree asked.

"I… I don't know, baby. But we'll see each other soon. I promise." My heart broke a million times as I heard her saddened voice. My heart broke another million times as I said the words 'see each other'. There's a huge difference between seeing/meeting and being with one another.

It sucks. Really does.

"I miss you."

I was instantly filled with tears when I heard hear say that. "I miss you too, baby."

"Daddy misses you too. I saw him crying last night and I told him not to be sad because you will be home soon. You will, right mommy?"

At this point, I was crying silently. I didn't want Bree to be disappointed and traumatized from all this. It would be hard for her, I know it.

"Baby, mommy has to go. I need to do something. Will you be good for me while I'm gone?" I sniffed.

"I'm always a good girl, mommy."

"I know. I love you, Bree. You'll always be my first baby." My voice trembled as I said those words. Bree will always be in my heart.

"I love you too, mommy. Take care!" she sounded happier as she put the phone down.

I broke down after days of feeling like nothing.

I knew at one point, I would be feeling every pain and sadness again. This is really too much.

Of course I knew it was too good to be true – Edward, crying over me. That's just unbelievable in this case.

Life is bull shit.

I give you that.

I didn't sleep well that night, nervous of what would happened if I see Edward tomorrow. I asked Jake to accompany me to the office to collect my things (and kick some ass). He happily obliged, of course. I keep on playing different scenarios in my head, I kept thinking that I'd make him cry or that I always had my head high and he was on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

Well, that's just my imagination.

I have decided that I needed to move on. No matter how hard it is, I needed to do it; it would be for my sake as well.

Yeah right, like I could think rationally at this time? My fucking life has no happy ending. What am I to look forward to that?

I'm still dead, to be honest. After I have broken down yesterday, I went back to feeling numb and dead.

Fucking life and it's challenges – always finds its way to me.

I also planned to get a few things in my condo that day and visit Bree. I would be explaining to her that I will not be her legal mother, but someone else whom her father really loves. Yeah, fuck it.

"Stop chewing off your lips, Bells! For God's sake, you shouldn't be nervous about this! This is your revenge. Right here!" Jacob said.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

I was afraid of looking like a fool again. I've looked like an idiot in front of everyone for God knows how long. I hope that today, I wouldn't.

My heart was beating erratically when we reached Masen Communications. If it weren't for Jake, pushing me forward, I wouldn't have moved. Shit.

This was a crazy idea, getting back at Edward Cullen. What the hell was I thinking? I don't even know how I would feel like when I see that… that damn Bastard and his pet.

"Shit Jake. Why did you talk me into this? You should've stopped me when I thought of this! I mean – it's … what am I doing here?" I was rambling nonsense and my thoughts were all over the place.

Jake had to shake me a little to knock me into my senses.

"Bella, relax. You'll face him one of these days anyway and this is it. It's now or never Bells. Be brave. You have the right to get mad at him."

I nodded my head, just letting what he said sink in. I have the right to punch his balls. Yeah, I do.

"Don't worry Bells, I'm right here." Jake flashed his goofy grin at me, making me feel a tiny bit relaxed.

We reached my floor and I didn't let the stares bother me. I owned this place once, and why can't I again?

I walked to my office, being Cruella de Bella. I immediately took the important things and dumped it in my carrier bag. The rest, I told Angela to have it boxed and delivered to Jacob's place.

Angela looked really sad that I was resigning, but I can't work here anymore. Not with all that has happened.

"I'm going to miss you." She gave me a tight hug.

"Aw, Ang, I'm going to miss you too. Don't worry, we'll still hang out. Tell me all about you and Ben. Alright?" She nodded and kissed my cheek. She left my former office a while after.

"This is it," I heard Jacob say by the door.

Yes, it was time to face Edward Cullen.

I looked at him and nodded in determination.

I could let all this break up shit last a lifetime, crippled in pain and lifeless, or I could just accept the fact, give Edward Cullen a piece of my mind, and lessen the hurt.

I waited anxiously in the elevator while Jake had jumpy vibes all around him.

Immediately after reaching the Annoying Bastard's floor I let my cold, emotionless self reign in.

"I'll be right here." Jacob stopped by the corner in the Bastard's office. "I've got a good view here so I can help you out when it's too much to handle. Kill it, Bells." He flashed his teeth at me.

Jake's pep talk made me feel better and all the adrenaline was rushing through me. "I will."

I walk to his office, hoping he would be regretting doing all those shit to me as I wore the tightest mini pencil skirt – ever – and a blouse that hugged my boobs that showed enough cleavage and the skirt hugged up to my small waist and curvy hips.

And there he was, still looking as handsome as ever as he looked at whatever it was he was holding.

"Excuse me," I said, making him look up to me.

I was shocked to see his face age. His eyes were dark and gloomy with dark circles around it. His age line was more prominent, his hair was… way out of control. For once, he looked catatonic.

I wonder if it was because of what happened to us?

Did her really miss me?

Did he really love me?

"Bella!" he immediately stood up and went to where I was standing. "Bella, I'm so glad you're here! We need to talk," he said in a rush. His hands took mine but I slapped his away in fury, "Don't touch me! How dare you touch me!"

He flinched as I yelled.

And with all my might, I punched him hard on the face. He let out a curse loudly and held onto wherever I punched him in the face. "You ruined everything for me, you Annoying Bastard. I hope you enjoy life with your bimbo."

He spoke with his hands covered over his nose and mouth "Bella, please, listen to me. It's not – "

I laughed, "Not what I think, right? Well, screw you, Bastard." I threw the engagement ring he gave me and hit him right on his forehead. I walked away and didn't look back as he ran after me.

Fuck it was so hard to do.

I ran to Jake and he hugged me real tight. I needed someone right now, after all this drama.

"Don't walk forward, Cullen. Or you won't like what will happen." Jacob warned. I was glad he stopped Edward because I might not help myself from stopping so I could listen to him.

I didn't want lies or explanations about how 'It just happened and how about it wasn't what I was thinking'.

Do I really look like an idiot to them? My goodness.

"But Jacob, I need to talk to her. I need to set things straight." Edward said.

I… can't dare listen to him. Not right now when I am emotional and irrational.

"Bella… If you just listen to me…" the sadness in Edward's voice made me want to comfort him, but at the same time, a side of me wanted him to feel that way for his loss.

I didn't know what to think and I couldn't take it anymore. "Jake…" I looked up at him, my tears brimming over my eyes.

He nodded and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "It's alright," he said, "let's go. Oh, and Cullen, stay the fuck out of her life."

With that, we entered the elevator. I forced myself not to look back or I would just lose myself again.

Jake whispered words to make me feel better, but I just felt worse. It made everything sink in. Every fucking thing.

How am I going to move on?

"You will get over him, Bells. Time is all you need." Jake said softly.

I didn't know I said my thought out loud.

I can never imagine having a better life than what I had with Edward and Bree.

Well, more autopilot mode for me now.

I broke down again, letting more of my pain out. What can be done to take all of this bad feeling away?

None.

Jacob led me to his car while I sobbed on his chest. My shoulders shook as I cried harder. I couldn't breath nor could I speak as I cried my fucking heart out. Jacob just held me tight and ran his hands through my hair.

You can't imagine this pain I am feeling right now. No one can say the right words to heal or make me feel better about the situation. No one knows how much this hurts.

"You okay now?" Jake asked as I was calming down. I couldn't cry more tears – I think my body has already produced a gallon of tears.

I sighed and let out a small squeak. I will never be okay, I wanted to answer him.

"Trust me, Bells. Things will be okay. You ready to see Bree?"

I sighed, "Yes." I'll miss my daughter, so much.

When we got there, of course I had to keep myself from breaking down.

I'm thankful thought, that Edward was at work or else I wouldn't get a moment with my, supposed daughter.

As soon as opened the door, she was there, standing, waiting for me.

"Mommy!" she excitedly jumped into my arms.

I hugged her so tightly that I didn't know if I could let her go. Ever.

I wanted to cry, but I don't want her to see me that way. If it's the last things she remembers of me, I don't want that memory to be me, crying.

"Oh my baby! I missed you so much!" I said.

"I missed you too mommy! Please don't go away for long. Daddy's sad when you're not here and you're sad when he's not here, so you two shouldn't be gone for a long time."

I'm proud of how clever she is. She always makes me happy. I pulled away from her and cupped her face, looking at her beautiful, innocent face.

"You'll always be my first baby…" I whispered.

"I am your baby, mommy." Bree showed her dimpled smile at me. She kissed my cheek and pulled me to her room, showing me the new toys Alice brought her.

I narrowed my eyes at Alice, not liking the idea of new toys. We already bought her a ton of toys at New York and that's more than enough for the next generation. I really do have an issue with on spoiling children.

Well, I guess I don't have a say about her upbringing now.

Damn it. While she did that, I took all of Edward's expensive clothes out of my closet and asked Jacob to get the pre-packed bag Alice prepared for me. I don't care how much his clothes were, I just wanted those out of my home.

I plan on staying at Rosalie's for awhile until he gets all of his shit out of my apartment.

I wanted everything of him out of my home.

I made sure I looked the closet door so Bree wouldn't have to see this mess I was making.

After later, he will be gone. I just wanted to say goodbye to my daughter.

Which was so hard to do that I had no idea where to start.

"Listen, Bree…"

Her innocent eyes penetrated my gaze that I couldn't bring myself even just thinking of letting her go. I felt like I should be fighting for her, at least.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" I said, my earlier thoughts of settling for not having her as a daughter was now gone. Bree makes me happy. Having her in my life would bring me some joy and she would definitely make me feel loved.

She beamed widely and nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright," I smiled for the first time in days. "Go get dressed." And she ran to the drawers were her clothes were temporarily stored.

I followed Alice in the kitchen and told her I'd take Bree out for lunch. "Do you mind though, packing for me? I'm sorry Alice, but I just can't leave her. I can't! I'll fight for her, even if it's the last thing I do."

Alice smiled at me and gave me quick hug. "You will never lose her, I promise you that."

I didn't know if what she said had some other meaning, so I just thanked her. "All of this means a lot to me. Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome! You know you are my sister."

I was touched by that and left for lunch. I had invited Jacob, though he declined, not wanting to spark the paparazzo's attention, once again.

Bree and I had lunch at Bello and I felt a little bit good, but there was still this huge… pole or something that I felt was stabbing me right through the heart.

I took Bree to dessert after lunch. We walked in the park for a bit before I figured her dad would be coming home soon.

"Alright kid, time to get home. It's getting late." I said. Bree pouted. "Come on sweetie, no tantrums. We'll walk back."

"Mommy, can we ask Jakie instead? I'm really tired with all the walking and playing. Please?"

I raised my brow at her in surprise. My daughter never asked to be picked up or anything. "Why? What's wrong with walking? It's not too far."

"But Mommy…" Bree pouted.

"Don't you 'Mommy' me, Bree. I don't like this attitude, it's not pleasant. You have no choice but to walk with me." I said, firmly.

"Please? Waiting for Jakie will buy me more time with you, Mommy." Said Bree.

Of course I melted at that. I forgot how clever she is for a five year old. I couldn't deny her request and I knew she knew something was going on. This is the least I could give her, so I sent Jacob a message to come pick us up in ten.

Bree lightened up and hugged my waist as I showed her what I sent Jacob.

My daughter has her own way of charming people, I tell you.

Jacob did get to the park in exactly ten minutes. It was sad that the day was going to end. I just hope I wouldn't see that… Satan's spawn in my condo.

All the while, I have been silent in the car, not minding when Jake used a different route, but when he made another left turn, heading further from my home, I got suspicious.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked Jacob, still calm.

He didn't answer at once and just drove.

I ran out of patience and smacked him on his arm to get his attention.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that!" he winced. "I'm driving! Do you think it's advisable to hit someone while driving?"

"Jacob!" I said, exasperatedly, "I have no time for jokes. Tell me, where are we heading to?"

"We're kidnapping you, Mommy!" Bree announced.

I popped my head in the back seat, "Kidnapping? Bree, please don't butt in right not. It's impolite."

"I'm sorry Bells, but we are kidnapping you – under strict orders." Jacob looked at me briefly.

"What are you saying?" I asked. I was annoyed with Jacob and Bree, joking around at a time like this. "Jake, just get me home so you wouldn't have to face my wrath. Just… Don't play fucking games."

"Am not. I'd say sorry, but I won't. This is for you." Jacob said seriously and drove faster. Bree was just quiet in the back seat, making me wonder what they had planned or whatever. If I see Edward, I swear I would fucking lose it!

Jake drove a few more minutes and confused me when he parked in the NBC Building. "I'm not even going to ask what we are doing here. Just get things done for fuck's sake."

I didn't like cursing in front of my daughter, but really, how can you not when you are in a situation wherein you're in a fucking heartbreak, with a kid who is not even yours to begin with involved, then you're being 'kidnapped' and brought to a god damn television network!

What the hell!

Jacob led us to the elevator, holding Bree's and my hand. I was peeved and I didn't even try to hide it. I didn't know what Bree was so happy about as we went to wherever they are bringing me.

Jake talked to someone as we reached some floor, who led us into a dressing room. We were the only ones in there.

"Jacob Black, what the fuck are we doing here?" I asked him again.

"Just wait, Bells. Geez!" Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, I cannot wait, alright? The Bastard will be home or is already at home and it's not you who will have to face him, but me! Do you know how hard that is? For me? To see the fucking man you love never did return your love as much as you did? To realized your worth is not fucking enough for him? Do you?" I stood in front of his face, panting at my outburst.

Jake looked at me, stunned. I was too, at myself. I didn't mean to bring it all out on him, but it's too late to take it all back now.

"Jake… Sorry – "

Jake shook his head and hugged me real tight. "Bells, this will all be over. You deserve to be happy and this – why we're here now – will lead you to that."

I sighed in Jake's arms and let myself relax. "Just promise me I won't regret having been kidnapped by you."

Jake let out a chuckle and patted my back. "No. You won't".

Then, Rose came in the room, surprising me. "You're here!" she squealed and hugged me.

"Um, yes, I am here and what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm going to be interviewed! I'm so glad you came!"

"Interviewed?" I repeated.

"Yes!" Rose beamed, "On the Today Show and the Chicago News."

I felt silly at the same time confused as to why I was brought here – aside from the obvious reason. "O…kay?" I looked at Jacob, raising a brow and he just shrugged his shoulders at me.

After a while, we were called in by the same person who sent us here.

It was a busy place – people were running here and there, speaking mostly at the same time. It was familiar, yes, but still fascinating.

I was busy looking at the massive table with about a truck of food. Wow. They must really be feeing a lot of people.

"Bella!" Rose called me and I rushed to her. She was standing by a small booth which was at the side of the set.

"Chicago Night News? You'll be featured here, right?" I looked over at Rose. She nodded and chewed on her nails – that's what she always does when she's nervous.

"Relax, Rosie. You can do it." I nudged her. She took a deep breath and looked at me. Her eyes sent me a sorry look which I didn't understand what was for.

Then, the hosts came in the set and talked to us for a little while. I've seen her in many conferences and other places, so I wasn't surprised that she was acquainted with her.

The producer started counting and people buzzed all over the place, for last minute touches.s

"Just don't hate me for this." Rose said, leaving me unbelievably confused. "Of course I won't, Rosie. Why would I?"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Bree tugged heavily on my arms.

"What, sweetie?"

"Bree! Shut it!" Rose said annoyingly at my daughter. "Oops!" My daughter covered her mouth.

"What – " I need not to ask what was going on because I saw Bree's father approaching us. All in his goddamn suit and beautiful set of bronze, wavy hair. He has a bruised nose obviously covered us by makeup. I'm glad I was able to leave a mark on him.

Well… Fuck him anyway.

He gave me a weak smile, which made me want to hit him for making me feel so vulnerable. "Bella, I'm so glad you're here – "

"Back off!" I said to Bree's father. "Is this some kind of sick joke!" I spat vehemently at Rose.

"Bella, listen," she pulled me to the side. I pulled my arm out of her grasp, fuming. I can't believe what my best friend is trying to do to me!

"Fine! I won't touch you, but will you just shut the fuck up and listen to what he is going to say. This is for your fucking good."

"For my fucking good!" I laughed. "Fu – "

"Fuck you if you don't do this simple thing." Rose said to me with so much feeling that I cringed. "I'm doing this because you two are my friends and I do not want to see either of you hurt. Do you know what he has to say? No, right? So listen to him. Just now, Bella. Before it's too late… Before you regret not doing so."

I was so mad at her. I'm made at her for asking me to give the man who hurt me real bad another chance. I thought it was too much of her to ask.

"Rose… I…" I was about to cry, then Rose ran her hand on my arm. "Bells, I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I knew it wasn't important. If you don't like what you will hear, then you can live. At lest, I could say that I tried."

I took in deep breaths so I could think a little clearly. "If this turns out to be a bust, you know I wouldn't forgive you for it."

"Like I've ever been wrong." Rose joked. I shook my head at her and opted to collect my bearing. Yes, I'd give Rose what she's asking for. I just hoped this wouldn't end up hurting me and making me even more broken.

I let her pull me to where my daughter and Jacob were standing. The show was starting and AB caught my gaze. He looked at me with all sadness and longing. I held myself, some form of comfort, because I couldn't stand him looking at me like that. I diverted my gaze or else I might just fall, right then and there.

The host began to speak and introduce Edward. Everyone applauded, while I just stood there, waiting for things to get over with so I could run away from here and look forward to not seeing Edward. Ever. Not for the rest of my life.

Yeah right! As if you wouldn't spend time crying and mourning over what you lost. The other part of my brain said.

"So, Mister Cullen, good evening to you. I believe you have some news regarding one of your company's clients?" the host said.

Oh great. News about me, getting dumped and him, getting engaged with Tanya. Yeah, yeah… Fuck my life. Why did I agree to this?

"Good evening," he gave a curt nod. "Yes, I do have some news about one client. Well, actually, formed client. We have officially cut all ties with Tanya Denali."

My eyes bulged at this, making me look at AB's direction.

"What led you to that decision?"

"Well, she has been misbehaving and several issues are linked to her; We do not want to be misrepresented by her and let our reputation be tainted because of her actions. A press conference will be held after this segment and will be broadcasted later on. It will be aired for more details."

The host continued to speak while I turned to Rose and Jacob, confused.

"What, he's firing Blondie?" I asked them.

"Technically, he can't fire her because she's his employee, so he's just… Well, let's say he's just letting her go." Jake shrugged.

"More like kicking the ass. You make it sound so tame, Jake." Rose said.

"I don't understand…" I mumbled.

My thoughts were all jumbled and incoherent. Was Edward doing this because he didn't want their relationship affect their work or vice versa?

"Isabella…" an all too familiar voice said.

I froze in my place, not bothering to face him.

"We need to talk." He said.

I didn't speak nor move. I… I was too proud to. And I didn't want to break down in front of him.

"Bella, please… You need to know what really happened – "

"Do I?" I said, spitefully.

"Yes. You do. Come, I'll show you."

I didn't have time to react as he pulled me to follow him. I couldn't squirm out of his firm grip. He didn't hurt, though his touches were painful to remember.

He pulled me into a small room and locked ourselves in it.

"What are you doing? Open the door!" I demanded.

"I will if you sit and listen to me first. Please, Bella!" he said.

I don't know what kind of power he had over me, I was then sitting on the chair, waiting for him to show me something or whatever. "I don't have forever, Cullen."

I saw him cringe at the name I called him and he fished his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to me and told me to watch carefully.

And so I did.

It was a film in his office the day… things happened – I remember what he wore.

He was checking papers or something, then Blondie came in the picture. My grip tightened on his phone. She was lurking around Edward's table and I saw his face, curious and impatient. Even mad.

Edward was barely paying attention to her and I didn't like that she was getting closer to him. What, is he making me watch some porn they've made in the office?

That is just sick!

"Bella, don't you dare think it's porn. Just watch." Edward said as I opened my mouth. Damn asshole knew me too well for my liking.

Then, Tanya jumped on Edward. It was evident that was pushing her away but she was holding his face too hard. Then he finally was able to push her away then Edward was out of the video clip.

It was the part he ran after me. Then Edward reappeared, looking like he was yelling. After that, he was gone.

Before leaving, Blondie had a crazy smile on her face, looking all victorious.

"What…" I whispered. I couldn't believe how stupid I was, believing that fucking bitch! She did one fucked up thing!

"That bitch!" I yelled. I looked over at Edward, feeling sorry and embarrassed for acting like a true bitch. I didn't even bother talking to him or just listen.

Fuck.

Shit.

"Edward…. I-I didn't… I'm sorry…." I said, tears brimming over my eyes. I didn't know what to do now. Or what to say to him.

"Isabella, I have never been in any kind of romantic relationship with the fucking bitch since I met you. Baby, I love you with all my heart. I love you so much, baby I can never hurt you. I'm sorry.

"I will be having a press conference in five minutes. It will be an ambush attack on Tanya, actually. Rose and I planned it. Well, Rose actually planned on beating her and all other violent ideas that I certainly didn't want to be involved with, so what we've planned now is better and less grotesque. Tanya will be getting her own dose of her medicine. This is not enough for what she did, but I just want her to fuck off. I don't want anymore issues after this." Said Edward.

I truly hate myself now for being a fool.

Edward too my face in his hands and gave me a small smile. "I love you, baby. I'm so sorry for all this."

"No, I'm sorry…" and with that, I was crying uncontrollably.

I was so sorry for doing this all to him.

Well, she was successful in almost breaking Edward and I.

Fucking bitch.

Edward and I hugged each other tightly as he let me cry. He whispered soothing words to me and I felt whole once again. I love him with all of me and thank God we survive this test of time.

"Thank you…" I hiccupped. "Thank you for forgiving me. I was an ass, Edward. Sorry."

"It's non of our fault, love. At least we're able to surpass this. Baby, promise me, please, do not let anyone or anything bring us down." Edward dried the tears from my face.

"Never. I love you." I said, then tiptoed so our lips could meet.

I missed him so much and I'm glad that I won't have to live without him.

"I missed you…" Edward moaned.

I laughed, missing his kinky side. "Later, I'll make it up to you."

Edward gave me his lopsided grin and held his pinky up. "Promise?"

"Promise!" I laughed as I twined my pinky in his.

"Oh, and I believe this belongs to you." He brought out my ring and slipped it on my ring finger.

I smiled as I missed having this on, too.

"Perfect." Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know," I beamed. "By the way, did it hurt when I threw this at you?"

"I got a cut on my forehead." Edward leaned forward to show me his makeup covered face. I did see a cut on his forehead. "Sorry," I kissed his wound.

"It's nothing if you kiss it like that." He said.

Then Rose banged on the door while shouting. "Stop fucking in the room! Let's get the show started!"

Well, that's Rose. Edward pulled me out of the chair and opened the door.

We were greeted by Rose, Jake and our daughter with silly looks on their faces. They all squished us in a hug, all saying they're happy for us.

I punched Jake in the gut. "You knew yet you let me punch him and throw a rock on his forehead."

Jake laughed. "Gotta have my fun."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Mommy, are you coming home now?" Bree asked.

"Yes." I giggled, looking at Edward.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Edward said.

We reached another room and it was now full of press people. She didn't know anything about going out on television tonight. The press conference will be aired live and I'm thankful Edward is brilliant enough to think of setting Tanya up. This was the end of her career – no matter how bad I sound right now, I really wish it would.

On the other hand, I don't know what else Rose and Edward have planned, but Rose told me it was going to be epic.

"She's here!" Rose said then we heard Blondie's voice. She greeted people noisily and I peeked a little over where they were. When she saw Edward, she ran to him, but he gave her a look that clearly translated to 'Fuck off'.

"Follow me," Edward said.

She stopped when she spotted me with Rose and Bree and gave me a haughty smirk. "Oh, you're here! I think you're getting your heat broken _again," _she emphasized, "by watching Edward announce our engagement."

I so wanted to punch her face, but Rose pulled me back.

Rose then leaned back, exaggeratingly – like what Keanu Reeves did in The Matrix. Blondie looked at her with a brow raised. Lucky for me, I knew what Rose was about to say.

"God, Bella! Her head is so big! I barely have enough space to breathe! Her fucking big head is squishing all of us."

I joined the fun and leaned back as well. "Yeah Rose! I think I just broke my back! Her head is sooo heavy!"

"Ugh! Foolish… people!" The Wicked Witch of the West spat with a disgusted expression on her face. Rose and I just laughed at her.

"You are so childish… immature! No wonder he left you for me!" she said, flipping her hair at us as she followed Edward to the stage.

"What. A. Cow." Rose said through her gritted teeth.

"We'll see if she has the guts to say something like that to me later." And I hope she loses all her will to That… evil thing.

Blondie just followed him out to the stage. Rose, Bree and I moved out of the corner to a better place where we were able to see what was happening.

Edward stepped in the podium and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming here tonight," he started. "I called you all here to announce that Tanya Denali will no longer be a part of our company."

There was a collective gasp in the room and a lot or murmuring.

I love the way Tanya's face fell then. The shock took over her pretty façade and I did enjoy seeing her suffer the embarrassment.

"What?" she screeched.

Indeed, this is epic!

Edward continued, "Miss Denali has breached our contract, doing things that would clearly damage the name my grandfather has esablished. Miss Denali has been the one behind the articles that were painting a bad hue to my fiancee's image. The company will be filing a case of misdemeanor regarding breach of contract against her, and I will be personally filing cases of sexual assault and libel. Also, there has been allegations about her promiscuity - to which we refuse to be associated with. Miss Denali has been behaving notoriously and I will not let her destroy my family nor our company. For the moment, we will remain silent and I will have our company representative handle all communications on this subject. That is all. Thank you."

"That's not true!" Tanya yelled, over and over again. Edward walked down the podium as the Masen Comm's rep took over the press conference. I had already asked Jake to keep Bree away from here, expecting something worse to happen.

Edward reached where we stood and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You killed it, baby. I couldn't forget the look on her face!" I said. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "That wasn't even enough for doing that to her."

"You!" Tanya screamed! "You evil… Sneaky… Little… Dick!"

"I'm afraid my dick isn't so little, Tanya." Edward wiggled his brows playfully. I hit his chest lightly, trying not to laugh.

"Fuck you!" Tanya yelled once again as she threw some stack of papers at Edward, hitting him on his back. What she did had the TV staff pause with what they were doing.

Edward turned to face her and said, "No, fuck you!" he growled. "After all that you have done to Bella and I, I believe it's time you repay for those, so don't you go and curse me, because you have no right, whatsoever to do so."

Tanya was panting heavily as she pushed the table and everything on it broke and fell.

"Wow. Some Xena she is." Rose whispered beside me.

We all stood there, witnessing her out lash. We were all just standing, watching her in amusement.

I've never seen someone lose it like she did.

"Yeah, I can see why _he_ left _her_ for _me._" I said to Rose.

"You!" she shrieked once again, pointing at me. "I heard that you fucking skank!"

She marched to where we were, ready to attack me, but Edward had her locked in his arms. "Stay the fuck away from my girl!" he dumped her on the mess she had made. "For that I will press charges for assault and property damage to the NBC Studios." Edward said. "Good luck, Tanya. I hope you'll learn not to fuck with me."

He took my arm and led us to the door. "Oh, and send me a copy of that, ASAP. Thanks!" Edward said, passing by the producer who gave him a smile in return.

After that, I couldn't explain how happy I was.

I was ecstatic about everything now. I have my life back and I feel complete once again.

"Thank you, baby!" I hugged Edward really tight.

"It's only natural that do all those for you. Thank you, baby; for believing in me." He said then dipped his lips to mine.

We went home as a happy family. We had dinner at the Cullen's and talked about what happened.

Esme and Carlisle couldn't believe Tanya would do those things, especially they treat each other like family.

"At least it's all over now. I'm so glad you didn't leave my son over lies, Bella." Esme hugged me.

"I'm glad, too. Very!" I said, trying not to cry again. I've been so emotional for the past few days and just thinking about the things that happened could make me cry easily.

"Oh Pumpkin! No more tears, alright? I'll give Tanya a piece of my mind when I see her, don't worry." I smiled at Esme's words and felt happy that I found a mother who'd protect me from all the bad things, even if I'm now nearing thirty.

"We're always here for you, Bella." Carlisle gave me a kiss on the forehead. "And I know my son wouldn't dare hurt you. If he did, you could call me to kick his ass."

"Oh no, she doesn't." Jake laughed. "She hit him pretty good!"

"I taught her how to!" Emmett boomed, raising his hand in the air.

I scowled at Jake, not wanting to remember how I physically hurt Edward. That stupid Blondie nearly ruined our relationship. I'm glad she was going to pay for what she did.

"Yes, she has hit me countless times already and it hurts twice more every time. I can't believe how a person like her could throw punches like that while sleeping!" Edward laughed and so did everyone.

"I do not hit you when I sleep!" I said, affronted.

Did I?

"Oh baby, you do! The first time… we slept together, you woke me by punching me square on the face. I was defenseless, you know?"

"I swear, I do not!" I said to everyone in the dining room, but Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Jake were all looking at me like I was trying to say a joke that wasn't funny at all.

"Oh honey, you kick me _all_ the time!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! I always had body pains the next day when we sleep beside each other." Alice added.

"And the talking!" Emmett said and laughed. "Bella says the darnest things that sometimes, Em and I would sit next to her when she was sleeping just to here what she says." Jasper laughed as well.

Jake laughed, "She does! I don't know whether it's her pent up emotions or if she's just dreaming."

"And surprisingly articulate, if I may add." Edward winked at me then everyone laughed. I was burning red, but they didn't bother toning down.

Geez, thanks for making fun of me, everyone. But it was funny…

From then, everything went back to normal. At last, we can live peacefully without the media hounding us!

We excitedly looked forward to the remaining days of our wedding, and have a happy family with the love of my life.

"You'll always be the only one, Isabella. Forever." Edward kissed my cheek and cuddled next to me in bed.

"Forever." I said and made love to Edward.

* * *

***End of Chapter 44***

**This is my last chapter!  
Will be posting epilogue and new story ASAP :)  
Thanks so much for reading! **


	45. SOMETHING NEW!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: This is the Prologue for my second fic. I've already posted the first chapter and after a few revisions, I will be posting the next chapters. I hope you support this fic as well :) If you guys want an overview for the fic, don't hesitate to send me a message :)**

**Thanks again :)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Delivery For Two**

When Bella decided to get some time for herself and get away from her nosy sister-in-law, Rosalie, and best friend, Alice, she did not hesitate to call Edward for company.

She knows she can't come to him like a boyfriend, but she just needed someone whom can make her feel secure and appreciated.

It was chilly out in the balcony where Bella was. She was letting her mind wander off, not wanting to remember why she wanted to get away from home so bad. Even for just one night, she wanted to be free of Rosalie's hounding.

So when Edward wrapped his toned and strong arms around Bella, it took her only a second to decided that she'd be sleeping with him… without any form of protection.

_Forget those fucking pills. It's just one night. _She thought.

Little did Bella know, that small decision were to change hers and Edward's life forever completely.


	46. Epilogue

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: Finally! The last part of My Boss, My Enemy, My Lover!  
It's been a wonderful experience, writing this story and I hope you all liked it! My first ever fic :')  
THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and reviewing!**

**I have a second story, by the way and I hope you read it as well.**

**Again, thank you so much for supporting me in my first fic:)**

**Here's the link for my second fic: .net/s/7076430/1/Delivery_For_Two**

* * *

Epilogue

**EPOV**

It was a perfect weather for an occasion like this – warm yet breezy.

The sun hit our skins perfectly and it was the best view ever.

Masen Island truly is the perfect venue for our wedding.

For the past weeks, things were crazy and chaotic.

I almost lost Bella because of Tanya's shameful acts – I can never forgive her for that.

We've been into trial twice after that. Thankfully, we're good. Her video clip from the backstage of the press conference went viral – thanks to the internet and TV news.

I didn't have no regrets for letting the press know why I dropped her from our company. Her parents even understood why I did that and were sorry for their daughter.

Tanya's career went from top to bottom. It's all her fault, I should say.

Enough of The Wicked Witch of the West, as Bella calls her.

I'm here for a very special occasion and I'm not about to ruin my mood, thinking about that vile person.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "You ready?" my father's voice loomed.

"Yeah. I feel like I'm going to crap in my pants in excitement. Is it like this?" I said.

My father shook in laughter, while Jasper threw a pillow at me, "Now you know!"

I was excited, yes. I was over the moon, in fact!

I've been looking at the clock every five seconds for the past two hours, I think and the time is nearing, thank God.

Fifteen more minutes until the music starts. Gustav's assistant took candid photos of me with my boys.

"Here, have some wine to keep the nerves down. You're bouncing all over the place," Sam handed me a glass of white wine. I chuckled and took the glass from him.

"Man, you're so whipped! I still can't fucking believe you let that wonderful night slip without having too much fun. My plans were ruined!" Jared complained.

"Says the man who didn't kiss anyone that night. You're a turned man and I'm not the only whipped guy out there. Congratulations!" I said and we all laughed.

Jared was referring to the 'epic' stud party he threw for me.

It was a lot bigger than Jasper's, actually. He took me to Palmers and rented The Two-Story Sky Villa. And I tell you, there was a sea of strippers, hookers, whatever they are… the suite was full of girls with fake boobs and with nothing but a thong.

It was horrifying for me, Jasper and Jared, but it wasn't for my horny frat brothers. For Emmett, it was excruciating not being able to taste any candy. The other frat boys went wild, actually and they couldn't stop thanking Jared for throwing _me_ such an amazing party.

Yeah, I should be saying that (don't get me wrong though, it was amazing, but I didn't _maximize_ the fun, Jared said).

"At least I'm not old and boring," Jared muttered under his breath. I let it slip and just enjoyed the cool breeze.

My mother then went in the villa where we were at, followed by Alice and little Jamie. Sam and Jared left, giving me pats on the back and hugged me.

They were my best men. Bella was having two maids of honor, so I figured, I'd have two best men.

"Oh honey, you look so handsome! I'm so excited!" My mother crushed me in her hug.

"Thanks, Mom." I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'm excited as well. Very!"

"Yeah. He almost peed in his pants." My father added.

"Don't you dare! That's an Pierre Cardin pants made especially for you!" Alice growled, making us all laugh.

Then, my mother suddenly heaved out a heavy sigh and damped her hanky beneath her eyes. Great, she's crying!

"Aw, Mom!" I said.

"What? I'm just so happy you found great persons to be with. I'm so happy for my children," she sniffed. Well, sobbed, actually.

My dad enveloped my mom in his arms and tried to calm her down. "Actually, she meant _we_. And we're proud of the two of you and your spouses; we're most definitely proud to be grandparents to your beautiful babies." Dad said.

Alice sniffed as well and I was… well, I wasn't going to cry right now. I think I was too high for that. So, I opted for a group hug, squishing my father, mother, and Alice.

"Thank you for never leaving my side. I love you guys." I said, giving each of them kisses on the cheek.

My mom was really crying – I mean she was sobbing. I don't know why but she's crying harder before my wedding than she did in Alice's.

"Mom, come on, stop crying," I convinced her. "It's not like we're moving miles away from you! We live literally next to each other."

My mom hit my chest, making me laugh. "I'm not crying because of that, you rat! I'm just really happy."

I hugged my mom once again, whispering to her how much I loved her.

"It's time!" Alice's voice rang.

I pulled away from my mom, pumped up with adrenaline. "Let's do this!" I announced and stepped out of the villa.

I heard the music start and waited for my cue – impatiently, if I may add. I just can't wait to marry the love of my being.

As I walked down the aisle with my parents – Bella and I decided to do it that way – I saw my closest friends and family, look at me with silly smiles on their faces. At last, it was my turn to feel this kind of cheesy stuff. I wouldn't dare to call it cheesy shit, for Bella and I are far more and better than any shit.

I reached my cue, and stood there, waiting for my wife-to-be.

We chose Yiruma's River Flows in You for our wedding march. It was perfect; it suited us both.

When Alice and Rose walked, I wanted to run from where I stood to come get Bella, but I'd have to let her through the whole process of this wedding march. Of course, they will not let me go easily if I ruin things.

Bree walked after Riley, throwing flower petals on the sand she was walking on. She's right, she looks gorgeous in her gown. I gave her two thumbs up, making her smile brighter. I love my daughter so much.

And then… it was time for _my_ bride to walk down the aisle.

People stood up and anticipated her arrival.

When I saw her, I think I stopped breathing for a good minute there.

She literally caught my breath. She looked beautiful – goddess like. She looks perfect in that white flowing dress and her radiant smile.

Our eyes connected and never broke gazes. She's the one. Definitely the only one.

I can't help but feel all the happy and content emotions fill me in. My vision was getting blurry and I knew from when my gaze landed on hers, I am the most blessed person in the world.

When she and her parents reached the altar, I first greeted her parents and thanked her for entrusting her to me. I hugged Charlie and Sue for being there for Bella when she needs them the most. I can see Charlie's red face break into a smile.

I could see Bella's eyes, shining with tears as she kissed and hugged her parents. It was an emotional moment for I saw almost everyone wiping their eyes with their hankies.

"Take care of her, son." Charlie said, handing me her daughter's hand.

"With all my life, sir." I beamed at him. I kissed the back of Bella's hand and led her to the altar. I couldn't take my eyes of the person beside me.

Bella gave me another of her beautiful smiles, which made her eyes shine more beautifully.

"I love you, Beautiful." I said.

I saw her blush. "I love you too, Handsome Bastard."

I smiled at her reply and then the minister began to speak.

Our vows, were simple: I take you, Edward Anthony/Isabella Marie, to be my wedded husband/wife, my companion, lover, and angel; I promise to do the best I can as a husband/wife, and parent to our children; I promise never to leave you in times of happiness and hardships; I promise to love you in spite our differences and to love you for all eternity.

We wanted to do it together, rather than by ourselves. We both knew there will be tendencies of feeling guilt of not being able to say so much in a limited time. We wanted to enjoy the time and bonding spent, making our own vows.

My heart welled up as I put the wedding band on her finger. I was crying and I wasn't embarrassed for doing so.

No matter how bad I looked when I cried, I didn't give a fuck; this is the happiest day of my life – well, the top on my list.

I loved the glitch in our wedding where Bella first inserted my wedding band on my middle finger instead of the ring finger. Our wedding is perfect, nonetheless.

"You may kiss the bride, for I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The minister said.

Finally. Finally! She's mine as I'm all hers.

I pulled her veil aside, revealing my very beautiful wife.

"I love you, _to infinity and beyond_."

"_To infinity and beyond,_ baby." Bella said, closing the gaps between us.

I am married to the most amazing woman in the world, I have a great kid, I have an awesome family, a rocking job… Everything just fell into its proper place. What else could I ask for, right?

**Eight years later**

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Bella call from the shore.

It's been almost two weeks since we have been here and our kids still couldn't get enough of this place. We have frequented Masen Island, yet they couldn't fathom the beauty this place holds – neither do Bella and I.

"But Dad! We just got here!" Our Caleb whined. He was conceived in this island, our honeymoon baby. Of course after the guests left and Bree was under the custody of both her grandparents back in Chicago, well… Bella and I shagged in all places so we really don't know which part of the beach he was actually conceived.

"Caleb," I warned.

"Daddy! Can we stay for five more minutes? Please please please please!" he was jumping up and down while begging.

He's really a boy. He's rough, adventurous, and his energy came from Alice. I think it wiped off him from spending a lot of time with Jamie and Alexa – Alexa is Jasper and Alice's daughter; she's six years old now and takes after much of her mother's energy yet she has the ability to make people calm at her presence while Jamie is just… well, a ball of adrenaline.

"Well, you stay here," I said, carrying Lily, our little three year old. She's one heck of a joy, for she just smiles every time. Bella said she's a charmer and I second it. Her lovely eyes – a combination of the color of my eyes and the shape of Bella's are the most appealing of our biological children's features.

"Caleb say bye bye!" Lily laughed, flashing her lopsided smirk which she got from me – thanks to my share of good genes. She waved at her brother, causing me to chuckle.

Caleb just whined and protested. "Bye, Caleb! The big ol' waves will be eating you in 5… 4…"

"Daaaad!" Caleb came running after us, clutching at my leg. "You play dirty, just like Jakie."

Jake has been in our lives from the start of my relationship with Bella. He always went to our house at least once a week with the gang. He finally found a woman to make his wife and mother of his children. Her name is April, one of Emmett's friends. They got married just three years ago and now, they're expecting their first child.

Bella and I are really happy for him.

"Don't be such a brat, Cal. Your mom and I are not having it. Look at you, you look like a shadow now because of spending all of your waking hours at the beach. You're so dark and red."

"No," Bella interjected. "He looks like a crab."

We all laughed and Caleb just pouted. "Well if I look like a crab, better I stay at the beach and never come back!" he marched away from the small cottage where Bella and our beautiful teenager had prepared dinner.

Unfortunately, all our kids inherited their mother's stubbornness, which makes it difficult at times.

"Well then, you don't want one of mommy's hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate chips and syrup on the top?" Bella winked at me as we waited for his reaction. "There's none like this out in the sea."

"Sucker!" Bree muttered under her breath, sniggering.

Caleb's shoulder slumped and walked right back to us without any word and took his seat, waiting patiently for his meal to be served.

"That's my boy." Bella kissed his forehead and gave him his drink.

"Hey Dad, is it okay if I go to Sabrina's sleep over when we get home? We've been at this beach for a long time and I haven't got time to maximize my summer." Bree said.

"'Maximize my summer' huh?" I raised a brow at her.

Bella giggled and rolled her eyes. "Come on, babe. It's not like she's going on a date or something."

"Ha! That will never happen until your thirty-five, young lady!" I said. Over my dead body!"

"Mom, he's doing it again." Bree whined. "What did I tell you?" Bella asked with a gleeful look into her eyes. Bree's eyes lightened as well and she turned to me.

"Well Dad, if you say thirty-five, I say fourteen. Sorry, but I've been boy hunting now so I could pick a guy to go out with on my next birthday." My daughter smirked at me.

I cannot believe what my wife taught my child. She's one sneaky… wife and mom.

"Great! Why do you teach our daughter these mind tricks?" I glared at Bella, who still can't control her laughter.

"Because you're far too serious at times. And give Bree a break! She's just thirteen." Bella slapped my arm. "You have to worry about our little Lily here." Bella said, taking her from me, "She's such a charmer, I don't know how guys will find her irresistible; she's a flirt, like her father."

I scowled at what she had said, while Bree and Bella laughed. Well, Lily did too – she just laughs whenever someone laughs.

"What's a flirt?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing you should now right now. Go, eat your food." I said.

"Alright, let's stop pushing your dad's button. Bree will not be dating unless we say it's okay to – and way before she turns thirty-five." I was about to protest, but my wife glared at me. "And our little Lily will be taught how to flirt subtly, like her father."

"Thanks, Mom." Bree smiled. "Yeah, fair enough." I conceded.

We ate happily with the delicious meal prepared for us.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The happy banter continued and we've been like this for as long as I remember. Bella's beauty didn't fade, but shone with each year that passes along with our love for each other. She's wiser and a lot stronger. She's a perfect mix of a wife and a mother – she's a friend to our kids, yet she never fails to establish her authority. I admire her for being the rock in our family.

My family that has been my joy and pride. My family that I love dearly.

Our three kids shared the love for our family's company and they happily took over, showing the same love we've for the company.

It is where Bella and I started after all and our love story has been shared to our eight grandchildren… just like what I grew up, dreaming to have the same intense love for someone.

* * *

***End of Epilogue***

**Sad :(**

**Many thanks again :')**

**Don't forget to check out my new fic, Delivery For Two! :)**


End file.
